Más allá de nuestras almas
by Eirin Halliwell
Summary: MO DAO ZU SHI. El amor de dos almas puede superar cualquier obstáculo, incluso la muerte, y Lan WangJi lo descubrirá cuando el destino le brinde una segunda oportunidad para proteger a la persona que ama. YAOI / LEMON / MPREG / GRANDMASTED OF DEMONIC CULTIVATION / LAN WANGJI X WEI WUXIAN
1. Capítulo 1: La promesa (Parte 1)

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **MÁS ALLÁ DE NUESTRAS ALMAS**

 _Eirin Halliwell_

 **— Capítulo 1 —**

 **La Promesa (parte 1)**

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo escondido entre dos altas montañas cubierta de cipreses, a dos semanas de Gusu, no imaginaron que terminaría convirtiéndose en el escenario que marcaría sus vidas para siempre. Nadie parecía estar al tanto de su existencia, en los mapas ni siquiera figuraba, y quienes lograban dar con él guardaban el secreto de su ubicación como un gesto de respeto hacia sus habitantes que no superaban los cien. El ambiente sobrio, las cálidas puestas de sol y el aroma húmedo del bosque al amanecer provocaban en Wei WuXian un agradable sentimiento de nostalgia que lo remontaba al Receso de las Nubes, cuando era solo un alumno con una visión distinta al resto y que lo convirtió en lo que era hoy. Llevaban cerca de dos meses viviendo en un viejo templo abandonado en medio del bosque, a las afueras del pueblo. Cuando se toparon con él no lucieron muy convencidos de pasar la noche allí, pero la condición actual de Wei WuXian no les permitía ir más lejos por más tiempo. Al final, con algunos pequeños arreglos en el techo y algunos muebles para comer y dormir, lograron hacer de ese viejo y deteriorado santuario su refugio y hogar.

Como cada mañana, antes que el sol tocara las montañas, Lan WangJi salía a inspeccionar los alrededores mientras Wei WuXian le esperaba. La niebla, que caía como un delicado manto sobre el bosque, era un aliado silencioso que los volvía invisibles ante los ojos de quienes los buscaban. Aun así, Lan WangJi quería asegurarse de que podían pasar un día más en ese lugar.

Eran las nueve de la mañana, y Wei WuXian apenas despertaba. Miró a su alrededor mientras se restregaba los ojos y no se sorprendió por encontrarse solo. Con pereza se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta las puertas del pequeño templo. Las abrió de par en par y el viento fresco de la montaña finalmente lo despertó. Respiró profundo y llenó sus pulmones con el aroma de los cipreses y la tierra empapada por el rocío de la mañana.

—Ya debería haber llegado —se quejó mientras se estiraba—. Aun no acepta que estamos a salvo en este lugar. —Bostezó nuevamente y, tras frotarse el flequillo, acomodó las manos en su vientre. —¿Estás ansioso porque llegue tu papá? —Esbozó una sonrisa y volvió la vista hacia el bosque. —Yo también tengo hambre. Cuando regrese vamos a comer muchos panecillos de carne. Nos prometió el doble esta vez.

Quizá para Wei WuXian las rondas diarias de Lan WangJi eran una medida exagerada, pero no podían bajar la guardia incluso en un lugar al que nadie podía llegar con facilidad; después de todo, ellos habían huido del Receso de las Nubes tras descubrirse su identidad como el Patriarca YiLing y que además llevaba una vida gestándose en su vientre desde hacía siete meses.

Todo parecía muy reciente, incluso para Wei WuXian que, como cada mañana mientras esperaba a Lan WangJi, los recuerdos de cómo lograron escapar apenas de Gusu invadían su memoria. Dos meses atrás, la noche que atacaron el Receso de las Nubes, él lo había presentido. El viento había arrastrado el aroma de las linternas y el eco de las pisadas de un grupo de cultivadores encabezados por su líder. Sin embargo, horas antes de la fuga había resuelto marcharse, por lo que estaba dispuesto a partir incluso si nadie estaba tras sus pasos. Pero cuando Lan WangJi descubrió sus intenciones no dudó en detenerlo con la esperanza de persuadirle de que solo allí estaría a salvo.

—¡No permitiré que te vayas! ¡No de esta manera!

Su voz nunca había sonado tan alta y descompuesta como en ese momento, por lo que Wei WuXian solo pudo enmudecer atónito y dejar que sus labios temblaran ansiosos.

—¿Acaso quieres traer otra vez la desgracia a tu secta? —Sacudió la cabeza y eludió el contacto visual con un gesto displicente y resignado. —Ya todos saben la verdad. Vendrán por mí tarde o temprano y no dudarán en quemar nuevamente este lugar. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Lan WangJi pareció dudar por un momento, pero en sus ojos emergió una determinación que Wei WuXian no supo cómo interpretar. Quizá era ansiedad, quizá miedo, o quizá un poco de ambas. Lo cierto era que su actitud arrebatada y acometedora no iba con el mismo Lan WangJi que tan bien conocía y del cual se había enamorado.

Sintió el agarre firme alrededor de su muñeca, en su desesperado intento por detenerlo, y esperó.

—Las desgracias no se detendrán incluso si huyes al fin del mundo —contestó él un poco más tranquilo.

—Esto no se trata de mis decisiones —le rebatió Wei WuXian—, se trata de evitar que tu hogar vuelva a sufrir. ¿Acaso no soy un hereje que solo trae la desgracia?

Los ojos de Lan WangJi le vieron con reproche y lo soltó como si su contacto le hubiera quemado.

—En el Receso de las Nubes está prohibido escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Wei WuXian confirmó una vez más que incluso en los peores momentos, Lan WangJi nunca dejaría de ser el ejemplo encarnado de la rectitud y la moral. Su estructurada personalidad y acondicionados modales no le permitían desobedecer los principios básicos de su secta ni quebrantar los márgenes que iban de acuerdo con el estilo de un cultivador de familia noble. Ni siquiera era capaz de actuar con espontaneidad; no era propio realizar movimientos bruscos, mucho menos perder la compostura, aunque a veces lo hiciera por su culpa.

Soltó una risa burlona y negó con un dejo de decepción.

—Lan Zhan, estamos atravesando por una crisis que pone en juego nuestras vidas, y a ti solo te molesta que haya escuchado la conversación que sostuviste con tu tío. ¿Qué tiene eso de sensato? —Dejó escapar un suspiro y caminó por la habitación. —Como sea, lo que dijo es cierto: soy un hereje, pero es el camino que elegí, y no me arrepiento.

Cada vez que Wei WuXian hablaba con orgullo de sus logros como el patriarca YiLing, el semblante de Lan WangJi se contraía en una mueca de desagrado y profunda desilusión. Lo amaba, y lo hacía como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero simplemente no podía aceptar ese lado suyo que no encajaba con las bases de la cultivación. Quizá algún día llegaría a comprender realmente porqué había elegido ese camino, pero mientras tanto guardaría silencio y se dedicaría a amarlo con sus virtudes y sus defectos; los mismos que por encima de sus prejuicios, terminaron conquistándolo.

—Ya descubrieron mi identidad —volvió a insistir Wei WuXian con tono ausente—. Será cuestión de tiempo para que lleguen y hagan que pague por los crímenes que cometí. Pero incluso si lo hacen, no me retractaré ante nadie ni por nadie.

—Lo sé —contestó—, por eso estoy contigo.

Wei WuXian detuvo su ir y venir y volteó a verle. En silencio, se dedicó a contemplarle por unos momentos, como si estuviera procesando sus palabras y la serenidad que percibió en sus ojos para grabarlas en su corazón. Finalmente regresó a su lado y alcanzó su rostro; la suavidad y calidez de su piel contra la suya le estremeció agradablemente.

—¿Cómo puedes amarme tanto? —cuestionó sin dejar de acariciarlo—. Se supone que deberías odiarme por el camino que elegí.

—No me importa el camino que elegiste —declaró Lan WangJi—, te acompañaré en él hasta el final.

—¿Incluso si eres señalado y acusado? —Lan WangJi asintió—. ¿Incluso si te expulsan del la secta GusuLan? —Lan WangJi volvió a asentir sin vacilación—. ¿Incluso... si muero?

Esta vez Lan WangJi pareció dudar, pero no porque fuera invadido por la inseguridad, sino porque el solo hecho de vivir ese momento le aterraba. Sabía que ante los ojos de los demás estaban cometiendo un crimen imperdonable, que habían roto todas las reglas e incluso las que aún ni siquiera eran escritas, pero para él y Wei WuXian esto era solo un acto de amor. Habían elegido amarse por sobre todas las cosas, y no pretendía retractarse de una decisión que había tomado su alma. Amaría a Wei WuXian por sobre todas las cosas, incluso si el mundo entero estaba en su contra. Lo amaría incluso más allá de la misma muerte.

Las lámparas que iluminaban tenues la habitación se apagaron al unísono y el lugar fue tragado por la oscuridad. Wei WuXian instintivamente protegió su vientre mientras que Lan WangJi salía al pasillo.

—Espera aquí.

Por primera vez Wei WuXian no objetó a una orden. Asintió callado y permaneció de pie en medio de la oscuridad con las manos sobre su vientre en un claro gesto de protección hacia su hijo. Se sentía ligeramente nervioso, como si esperara que algo sucediera de pronto, y el silencio abrumador del lugar no le ayudaba a suponer lo contrario. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos, esperando controlarse, pero el rechinar del piso tras él lo sobresaltó. Volteó resuelto a encarar al recién llegado, y sus ojos se encontraron con unos muy conocidos.

—¡Jiang Cheng! —pronunció al tiempo que una sonrisa acudía a sus labios y su corazón volvía a latir—. Qué susto me diste. Creí que se trataba de alguien más.

De pie junto a la ventana trasera de la habitación, Jiang Cheng le miraba fijamente, como si estuviera frente a una presa sedienta por cazar.

—¿Quién creíste que era... _Wei WuXian_? —El arrastre frío de sus palabras y la forma hostil con la que pronunció su nombre le causó un pequeño escalofrío.

—Dime, Jiang Cheng, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Te dio nostalgia el tiempo que estuvimos como aprendices de la secta GusuLan?

A medida que hablaba retrocedía con disimulo. Se sentía en un constante estado de alerta, como si incluso su propia sombra pudiera darle una puñalada por la espalda en cualquier momento.

Jiang Cheng advirtió sus intenciones y avanzó hacia él.

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti —cuestionó—. ¿Por qué estás aquí... escondiéndote como las ratas?

La luz de la luna colándose por las ventanas destacó la siniestra forma de Zidian en su mano, el látigo que perteneció a madame Yu, su madre. Wei WuXian lo reconoció y un nuevo escalofrío, aún más estremecedor, le erizó la piel.

—Oye, Jiang Cheng, ¿por qué me muestras esa espeluznante cosa? Es doloroso solo mirarla.

La mirada de Jiang Cheng se volvió oscura, revelando todo el resentimiento que sentía y que no dudaría en usar como arma contra él.

—¿Le tienes miedo? —siseó dando un paso hacia adelante. Zidian centelleó en su mano y pequeñas chispas violetas quebraron la penumbra de la habitación.

—Mucho —exclamó Wei WuXian mirando de cuando en cuando hacia la salida, esperando que Lan WangJi apareciera—, es un arma muy dolorosa, más que la hoja de una espada. ¿Pero por qué la sacas ahora?

Jiang Cheng soltó una carcajada, pero en su mirada solo se percibía una ira apenas contenida.

—Tú más que nadie debería saber el porqué lo estoy haciendo. —Continuó acercándosele. —Es más, deberías saber porqué estoy aquí.

El tono de sus palabras y la frialdad de su mirada hicieron que Wei WuXian sintiera que se le apretaba el pecho y le flaqueaban las piernas. El tono de voz y la hostilidad con la que Jiang Cheng se expresaba le hacía temer cada vez más por sus intenciones y preguntarse si aún existía alguna conexión entre los dos.

—La verdad no tengo ganas de jugar a las adivinanzas. —Esquivó la mirada y dio un paso hacia la salida con la clara intención de escapar y buscar a Lan WangJi. En su actual condición simplemente no podía pelear. —No esta noche.

—Yo tampoco. —Jiang Cheng entornó la mirada y su semblante se endureció. —Como líder de la secta YunmengJiang tengo una misión que cumplir, y esa es castigar a quienes toman un mal camino, como tú Wei WuXian... o debería decir: Patriarca YiLing.

Agitó su mano y el rayo violeta de Zidian se fue sobre Wei WuXian.

—¡Wei Ying!

La voz preocupada de Lan WangJi lo sobresaltó. Parpadeó un par de veces y volteó a verle; él estaba de pie en la entrada del pequeño templo mirándole fijamente. Su expresión permanecía calmada como siempre, pero en sus ojos había una profunda ansiedad. No era la primera vez que era sorprendido sumido en sus profundos y oscuros pensamientos.

—¡Lan Zhan, volviste! —Su rostro se iluminó al verle al fin—. ¿Trajiste los panecillos de carne? ¡Morimos de hambre!

Lan WangJi no contestó, y escrutó su semblante. No parecía convencido de su reacción porque, desde que dejaron el Receso de las Nubes, aunque Wei WuXian se esforzaba por mostrarse tranquilo y alegre todo el tiempo, en sus ojos se podía ver una profunda tristeza y una silenciosa melancolía que intentaba ocultar con sonrisas forzadas y comentarios hilarantes.

Durante el desayuno, mientras Wei WuXian devoraba todos los panecillos de carne y comentaba entre bocados que ya era tiempo de pensar en un nombre para el bebé, Lan WangJi se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente, reparando especialmente en cómo se acariciaba el vientre con un cariño dedicado y conmovedor. Si cinco años atrás le hubieran preguntado qué esperaba de la vida, él seguro habría contestado: no volver a ver a Wei WuXian. Su vida antes de conocerlo era perfecta. Ordenada y disciplinada, sin nada a su alrededor fuera de su lugar; así la consideraba y así quería llevarla hasta el final de sus días, pero sin siquiera proponérselo, Wei WuXian había entrado a su corazón y tomado cada parte de él con esa desvergonzada y liviana personalidad que en un principio detestó con todas sus fuerzas.

Su vida se había formado para ser un cultivador intachable y riguroso, y cuando conoció a Wei WuXian supo qué clase de persona no quería ser. Lo detestaba, le molestaba. Mirarlo o que él le dirigiera la mirada removía algo dentro de su personalidad que la retorcía y sacudía, como una piedra rompiendo la armonía de un estanque. Wei WuXian era una tormenta que lo arrasaba todo, un diluvio sobre tranquilos campos, una mancha de tinta sobre un lienzo en blanco, por eso no entendía cómo ni en qué momento ese desprecio hacia su sola existencia se había convertido en amor. Ese amor que le había llevado a traicionar sus principios y aspiraciones, ese amor que le había hecho perdonar su camino equivocado y la alteración que le hizo a su propio cuerpo para engendrar una vida en su interior.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, cuando lo conoció debió haberlo ignorado, pero su conducta insubordinada y su hábito por provocarlo lo habían amarrado, y ahora estaba sentado frente a él, contemplándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Wei WuXian había _revertido el orden natural sin pensar en la ética y la moral_ para fecundar una vida en su cuerpo, y él era parte de eso.

Al principio el miedo a lo desconocido lo llevó a rechazar la verdad, luego las inseguridades de lo que sucedería con su futuro como cultivador le nublaron el pensamiento, y finalmente terminó aceptando que, aunque solo pareciera una de las tantas bromas que Wei WuXian disfrutaba gastarle, habían creado una vida. Y lo dejó claro cuando encaró a Lan QiRen, su tío, la noche que dejaron Gusu.

Nunca antes, ni siquiera cuando Wei WuXian rompía habitualmente alguna regla mientras fue estudiante en el Receso de las Nubes, Lan QiRen se había mostrado tan furioso y decepcionado. Lan WangJi lo había engañado descaradamente al mantener oculto en su propia escuela al Patriarca YiLing, y peor aún, encubriendo una abominación que transgredía todas las leyes y preceptos establecidos por la propia naturaleza. Pero Lan WangJi no vaciló, incluso cuando su tío lo sentenció a ser expulsado y forzado a convertirse en un cultivador errante, incluso cuando lo amenazaron con delatar a Wei WuXian y entregarlo a la secta QishanWen.

—¡Auch!

El quejido repentino de Wei WuXian lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Lo vio con preocupación y notó que se aferraba el vientre.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Pateó muy fuerte —rió complacido mientras se acariciaba el vientre y lo veía con fascinación—. Parece que está contento por los panecillos de carne. ¿Verdad que sí? —Miró a Lan WangJi para tomar su mano y guiarla hasta el lugar donde el bebé pateaba, pero se detuvo cuando notó su semblante demasiado pálido y abatido, más que de costumbre. —¿Te arrepientes?

Lan WangJi alzó la vista y contempló su rostro angustiado.

—Ya sostuvimos esta conversación —contestó regresando su atención a su taza de té.

Wei WuXian tragó el trozo de panecillo que se llevó a la boca y con el ceño fruncido insistió.

—Pero me gusta volver a preguntar para estar seguro de tu decisión. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, como intentando advertir algo en su impávido semblante. —¿Aún te duele la espalda?

Casi restándole importancia a su pregunta, Lan WangJi bebió un poco de té y dejó la taza con deliberada calma sobre la mesa.

—No es algo que importe ahora —contestó.

Wei WuXian frunció el ceño todavía más, esta vez con preocupación.

—Recibir esos azotes por mí no es algo que pueda pasar por alto. —Alcanzó una de sus manos y casi tiró de ella. —Esas marcas nunca desaparecerán.

Lan WangJi hizo un ademán con los hombros.

—Es el precio que decidí pagar por los dos. —Se soltó del agarre de Wei WuXian y volvió a beber un poco de té. —Rompimos las reglas.

Wei WuXian rodó los ojos y se echó otro panecillo a la boca.

—Sí, sí. Tú y tus amadas reglas —articuló mientras masticaba.

—No sientas celos de ellas —espetó Lan WangJi sin mirarle.

A su respuesta le siguió una sonora carcajada que escapó de los labios de Wei WuXian.

—Lan Zhan, a veces olvido que detrás de ese hermoso rostro imperturbable tienes sentido del humor.

Continuaron el desayuno sin prisas. No tenían mucho que hacer; solo esperar que terminara el día y otro comenzara. Vivían el presente, sin expectativas, sin mayores planes que el que compartían por la llegada del bebé. Wei WuXian a veces se preguntaba cómo sería, cómo nacería, si dolería y si sería difícil criar a un ser que dependería cien por ciento de él. Solo sabía cazar faisanes y matar el tiempo haciendo lo que se le ocurriera en el momento. No tenía idea de cómo educar y cuidar a un niño, pero quería al menos intentarlo y aprender en el camino. Después de todo... él había sido planeado.

.

.

.

El resto del día transcurrió en calma y, después de cenar, Wei WuXian pensó que descansar sentado en el pasillo exterior del templo mientras se acariciaba el vientre era lo mejor que podía hacer antes de dormir. Últimamente se le había hecho costumbre aquella acción pues creía que así el bebé patearía menos. Su excepcional fuerza cada vez que se manifestaba le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento le rompería las costillas o le perforaría algún órgano, pero lejos de preocuparle o dolerle, le causaba una satisfacción que le rebosaba el pecho y lo llenaba de expectativas. Eran tantas sus ganas por conocerlo, por sostenerlo en sus brazos y quererlo, que podía soportar sus "demostraciones" de amor a todas horas, incluso cuando lo despertaba a mitad de la noche. Sin embargo, su felicidad no podía ser totalmente plena; el temor latente de lo que sucedería si lo descubrían lo inquietaba. Era un hecho que jamás aceptarían su existencia, ¿pero qué importaba? Él estaba dispuesto a romperle la cara a todo aquel que lo señalara con el dedo o intentara atentar con su vida, porque su hijo era el fruto de su amor con Lan WangJi y tenía tanto derecho a vivir como cualquier ser humano, aun cuando su origen fuera distinto al de los demás.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras a su mente acudían los últimos momentos que vivió en Gusu antes de escapar. Aun le pesaba su pelea con Jiang Cheng y la forma en la que su relación se había quebrado. Ya no había vuelta atrás; a quien consideraba su hermano ahora debía verlo como su enemigo. Pero no lo sentía así, no quería sentirlo así. Él siempre sería su mejor amigo aun cuando este intentó matarlo. Se aferró a su vientre con ansiedad y cerró los ojos, pero los abrió otra vez cuando a sus oídos llegó una familiar melodía que calmó los latidos de su corazón. Lan WangJi estaba tocando nuevamente aquella pieza de música que reprodujo una vez en la cueva del monte Muxi, cuando derrotaron a la tortuga come hombres. Desde aquel entonces la melodía se había grabado en su cabeza convirtiéndose en su sonido favorito no solo por la suavidad de sus notas, sino por la forma en la que Lan WangJi las reproducía. El movimiento sutil de sus finos y blancos dedos deslizándose por las cuerdas de su cítara y la manera en la que sus ojos le miraban con tanto sentimiento le confirmaban una vez más porqué había decidido amarlo.

—¿Cuándo me dirás el nombre de esa melodía? —Volteó a verle y con una sonrisa continuó. —¿Piensas llevártelo a la tumba?

Lan WangJi no contestó. Continuó tocando y Wei WuXian no tuvo necesidad de insistir. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó que las suaves y conmovedoras notas llegaran al bebé y a su corazón.

.

.

.

El correr de los días continuaron, y Wei WuXian había comenzado finalmente a resentir el encierro. No le molestaba su nuevo hogar, incluso aspiraba a tener uno más acogedor en el futuro, pero sentía que ya se había memorizado todo con demasiado detalle y necesitaba experimentar algo más.

Salió a los escalones que conectaban con el templo y contempló su entorno. Lan WangJi había bajado al pueblo por algo para la cena. Suspiró resignado al asumir que solo debía esperarle porque para variar no le había permitido acompañarle. Esperando por él cada día, todos los días, encerrado entre cuatro paredes mientras se aferraba al momento en que el bebé naciera, y pensó en qué minuto había salido de una prisión para entrar a otra.

Volvió a suspirar y dio media vuelta con la intención de volver al interior del templo para avanzar un poco con los preparativos de la cena. Le gustaba ayudar a Lan WangJi en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero él le tenía estrictamente prohibido poner las manos sobre la cena o el almuerzo debido a su afición por los condimentos picantes. Lan WangJi los toleraba, pero ya había soportado suficiente.

Cruzó el dintel de la puerta y una repentina corriente de aire le recorrió la espalda. Se detuvo y volteó en dirección al bosque, al tiempo que una energía familiar llegó hasta él y le erizó la nuca.

Bajó nuevamente las escaleras y se alejó unos cuantos pasos del templo.

Entonces lo sintió con mayor nitidez...

—Energía resentida —murmuró.

Sin pensarlo dio un paso hacia adelante y luego otro, hasta que finalmente terminó alejándose del templo, perdiéndolo rápidamente de vista. De nada le servía quedarse allí esperando que Lan WangJi regresara, o de lo contrario quienes estuvieran merodeando por la zona lo descubrirían, y se verían obligados a marcharse. Corrió al ritmo que su actual condición le permitía y se adentró en las profundidades del bosque. Atardecía, y el tono anaranjado del cielo se colaba entre los cipreses. Llegó hasta una pequeña quebrada y entonces divisó un grupo de diez cadáveres feroces deambulando como si no supieran porqué estaban ahí.

—¿Cómo llegaron aquí? —se preguntó mientras los observaba con sigilo. No quería involucrarse directamente con ellos, no porque les temiera, sino porque había notado, desde hacía un par de meses, que manejar cadáveres o incluso manipular energía resentía afectaba considerablemente su cuerpo. Quizá se debía al embarazo, porque fue después de saber que había logrado concebir, que su cuerpo manifestaba las repercusiones de una energía tan agotadora como peligrosa—. Solo observaré y le avisaré a Lan Zhan.

Estudió la situación por unos minutos y luego decidió regresar al templo para alertar a Lan WangJi que sus sellos habían sido vulnerados. Dio media vuelta pero una rama crujió bajo su pie derecho y eso alertó a los cadáveres que no dudaron en correr en su dirección. Wei WuXian se vio rodeado rápidamente por el grupo y solo tuvo unos cuantos segundos para tomar la decisión de pelear o escapar. Al final ganó la primera opción y agradeció haber adquirido la costumbre de llevar su flauta entre sus ropas. La colocó en sus labios y respiró hondo. Un timbre estridente rompió el silencio del bosque como un trueno estallando en el cielo.

Los cadáveres se detuvieron, como si estuvieran interpretando sus intenciones a través de su pulcra melodía, mas no mostraron la intención de obedecerle. Wei WuXian afinó su toque y movió con ligereza los dedos sobre los agujeros de la flauta a medida que retrocedía. No esperaba darles un mayor control si estos no pretendían obedecerle, solo necesitaba el tiempo suficiente para escapar aun cuando la energía resentida comenzara a afectarle.

Agudizó el sonido de su flauta y las notas fluyeron aún más arrolladoras y sombrías. Los cadáveres se paralizaron, y tan pronto como vio la oportunidad de escapar uno de ellos lo agarró de la ropa y lo tiró contra el suelo. Wei WuXian resintió el dolor en su espalda y su cabeza, pero fue capaz de defenderse cuando el cadáver se fue contra él. Lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas, otro sin embargo lo apresó por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras su desfigurada boca pretendía morderlo. No podía quitárselo de encima; cualquier intento por alejarlo solo conseguía que ejerciera más presión alrededor de su garganta. Se estaba quedando sin aire y no podía apartar las manos de su vientre pues el cadáver trataba en todo momento de caer sobre él.

—¡Aléjate... de mí! ¡No aplastes a mi hijo!

Wei WuXian no iba a rendirse ni mucho menos perder contra criaturas inferiores a él. Con un sólido y certero puñetazo alejó al cadáver que lo ahorcaba y lo pateó directo en el rostro contra un árbol, inmovilizándolo. No había perdido la fuerza ni la agilidad para hacerles frente, sin embargo eran diez contra uno, y se vio rodeado con pocas posibilidades de ganar.

Observó entonces el comportamiento de los cadáveres y se preguntó por qué sus habilidades no surtían efecto en ellos. ¿Acaso alguien más los estaba controlando? ¿O era su embarazo la causa de que su capacidad se estuviera viendo afectada? Lo cierto era que desde el minuto que había conseguido fecundar una vida en su interior, su cuerpo ya no era el mismo. Su fuerza espiritual se había debilitado, y lo atribuía a que de alguna manera debía compartirla con el bebé. Y ahora, la energía resentida era tan poderosa que lo estaba mareando, como si fuera solo un simple aficionado de la cultivación que experimentaba por primera vez lo que era el camino de la herejía.

Endureció la mirada y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra.

—Así que... en verdad pretenden derrotarme con su insignificante existencia.

Alzó las manos frente a los cadáveres y sus ojos resplandecieron con el color de la sangre. Estaba dispuesto a demostrar que el Patriarca YiLing no era solo un título temido y odiado por sus enemigos, y manipularía sus energías aun cuando su cuerpo sufriera en el proceso. Pero tan pronto como la energía afloró de los cadáveres hacia sus manos y estos atacaron al unísono, el eco de dos rasgueos de una cítara resonó en el lugar. El timbre etéreo y dominante los inmovilizó, quedando rígidos contra el suelo, como si una fuerza invisible hubiera caído sobre todos ellos.

Wei WuXian también se paralizó, pero por la sorpresa de esos rasgueos tan familiares como intimidantes.

—Oh no —murmuró, imaginando el regaño que iba a recibir por causa de su imprudencia.

Un nuevo rasgueo resonó; esta vez fue mucho más penetrante. Los cadáveres aullaron, como si sus cabezas fueran a estallar, y trataron inútilmente de bloquear el tono de erradicación de la secta GusuLan. Tras unos cuantos quejidos y un nuevo rasgueo que hizo temblar la tierra, finalmente dejaron de moverse.

Wei WuXian buscó con la mirada a Lan WangJi y no tardó en divisarlo sobre uno de los cipreses. Lo vio bajar y caminar hasta él. Su expresión imperturbable y su mirada severa e insondable le hicieron tragar con dificultad y experimentar un violento escalofrío que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Sabía que no tenía excusa para disculparse, pero cuando pretendió hacerlo, él pasó por su lado, ignorándolo.

—¿Lan... Zhan?

Lo vio dirigirse al grupo de cadáveres y, con un movimiento de su mano derecha, llamas azules comenzaron a incinerarlos hasta convertirlos en cenizas. Su actitud indiferente lo dejó perplejo por unos momentos e intentó asimilarla. Esperaba que le gritara, que lo sermoneara por su imprudencia, pero al verle pasar por su lado como si no estuviera allí, temió que su enojo fuera aún más grande del que imaginó. Y cuando se recuperó de la impresión, no dudó en darle alcance.

—Lan Zhan —pronunció ansioso—. ¡Lan Zhan! —repitió, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Decidió acelerar el paso al ver que no tenía intenciones de detenerse y se interpuso en su camino.

—Sé que hice mal, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no debí salir y enfrentar solo a esos cadáveres feroces. ¿Pero qué querías que hiciera? Ellos cruzaron las barreras que pusiste alrededor del templo. No podía dejar que se acercaran y descubrieran nuestro hogar.

Lan WangJi no contestó. Le miraba tan seriamente, con esos ojos de aquel color etéreo y diáfano, pero tan impasibles e inexorables, que así como muchas veces le aceleró el pulso, en esta ocasión los sintió como un puñal en el pecho.

Le vio separar apenas los labios y contuvo la respiración.

—No voy a impedir que continúes el camino de la herejía; es tu decisión y elegí amarte así. —Endureció la mirada y añadió: —Pero no permitiré que arrastres a nuestro hijo en esto.

Sus palabras fueron tan duras y directas, que Wei WuXian quedó inmóvil y no pudo detenerlo aun cuando le vio retomar el paso y perderse entre las luces que proyectaban los últimos rayos del sol.

El resto de la tarde y durante la cena no volvieron a cruzar palabra. Lan WangJi poseía una calidez inigualable, llegando incluso a ser tan manejable y suave como una fina seda. Sus elegantes silencios muchas veces fueron una virtud a su personalidad tranquila, y que Wei WuXian compensaba con sus interminables parloteos, pero su especialidad era ser rígido como un témpano de hielo. Wei WuXian estaba acostumbrado y se había enamorado de ese lado de su personalidad, pero en esta ocasión necesitaba escuchar su voz aunque fuera para ser regañado, y a cambio solo recibió la más absoluta de las indiferencias, como si estuviera solo en la habitación.

El enfrentamiento con los cadáveres había sido todo menos agradable. Antes lo consideraba una verdadera aventura y un desafío a sus poderes, pero ahora se sentía agotado, un poco humillado, y solo había conseguido exponerse, exponer a su hijo y de paso enfadar a Lan WangJi.

La atmósfera entre los dos era espesa y amarga; solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las brasas y el sonido de los palillos de Lan WangJi golpeando contra el tazón de cerámica cada vez que sacaba un bocado de arroz y un trozo de pollo. En el pasado sufrió varias veces por el hechizo silenciador de la secta Lan. Lo detestaba, y había aprendido a detestarlo por encima de todas las demás cosas que detestaba de la secta, pero ahora podía estar seguro que era mucho más insoportable e hiriente el silencio y la indiferencia que Lan WangJi le ofrecía cada vez que actuaba con imprudencia. Y era tal el grado de apatía con la que podía tratarle, que simplemente no podía pasar comida por su garganta.

Dejó los palillos sobre la mesa al ver que simplemente no iba a poder comer y se miró el vientre. Lo acarició con ternura y le habló al bebé.

—Nunca más te expondré —murmuró abatido—. Te lo juro.

Lan WangJi prestó atención y su mirada se suavizó. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que tenía el privilegio de ver a Wei WuXian arrepentido de algo. Desde que lo conoció nunca mostró vergüenza por sus actos indebidos ni mucho menos por las cientos de ocasiones en las que disfrutó burlándose a costa suya. Siempre orgulloso y un tanto presumido, su personalidad extrovertida no dejaba espacio al remordimiento, por lo que verlo afligido en estos momentos simplemente lo conmovió.

—Termina tu cena —pidió con voz suave. Prestó atención a la reacción de Wei WuXian, esperando a cambio una sonrisa en recompensa por haberle hablando finalmente, pero solo le vio negar cabizbajo sin intenciones de obedecerle—. Hazlo por nuestro hijo. Debe tener hambre.

—Tengo miedo, Lan Zhan. —Su voz se escuchó tan suave, que apenas pareció un susurro. Aun así Lan WangJi lo escuchó. —¿Crees que vaya a ser un buen padre para él? Aún no nace y ya lo he expuesto demasiadas veces.

—Solo no sigas haciéndolo —contestó.

Su rostro se inclinó un poco más, quedando completamente oculto tras su flequillo.

—He cometido demasiados crímenes —añadió sin dejar de acariciarse el vientre—, y tarde o temprano deberé pagar por todos ellos.

Con un delicado gesto, Lan WangJi dejó sobre la mesa su tazón de comida y le dedicó a Wei WuXian su mirada más gentil.

—Mientras no los hayas cometido por simple placer no mereces castigarte a ti mismo. —Tomó su taza de té y bebió un sorbo. —Vengaste a quienes merecían ser vengados, y aunque nadie quiera aceptarlo, has contribuido en la reducción de los que han intentado someternos.

Wei WuXian negó.

—¿Pero a qué precio? —cuestionó afligido. — Vivir escondidos como un criminal. Antes no me importaba, pero ahora… nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa. —Miró finalmente a Lan WangJi y continuó. —Cuando nazca tendrá que enfrentar este mundo.

—No estará solo.

Una sonrisa apareció apenas en los labios de Wei WuXian, y volvió a mirar su vientre.

—Fue muy extraña la aparición de esos diez cadáveres —comentó casi como si hablara consigo mismo—. ¿Cómo habrán llegado aquí?

—Nueve —aclaró Lan WangJi.

—¿Qué?

—Eran nueve, no diez.

Wei WuXian vaciló un poco, luego negó.

—No, eran diez. Estoy seguro.

—Nueve —insistió Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian comenzó a dudar de sí mismo y le restó importancia a la situación.

—Como sea. —Se encogió de hombros. —Esos cadáveres llegaron aquí por alguna razón... quizá del cementerio del pueblo. —Miró en dirección al pequeño brasero donde preparaban la comida, como si la respuesta estuviera entre las lenguas de fuego. —Pero no se justifica que hayan salido tantos de sus tumbas.

—Mañana iré a investigar —dijo Lan WangJi mientras bebía otro sorbo de té.

—Burlaron tus sellos de protección —insistió Wei WuXian—. Quizá...

—Por eso todos los días los reviso.

—Pero por qué los burlaron. Quizá siempre estuvieron dentro de la barrera. —Se frotó el flequillo con cierta frustración. —¡Cielos...! Quisiera investigar al respecto.

Lan WangJi entornó la mirada.

—No puedes —espetó, adivinando sus intenciones.

Wei WuXian resopló resignado.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces olvídalo. —Lan WangJi volvió a mirar su plato—. Termina de cenar.

Esta vez Wei WuXian no puso reparos. Tomó sus palillos y con los ánimos renovados se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca, luego un trozo de pollo y finalmente un pedazo de zanahoria. Ahora todo parecía saber mejor después de haber hablado con Lan WangJi, porque si algo podía sacar de esta situación, es que nunca más quería volver a experimentar el silencio de la persona que amaba.

.

.

.

Lan WangJi no podía dormir. Se le había vuelto una costumbre que, una vez pasada las nueve de la noche, el sueño simplemente no acudía a él. Podía contar los segundos y minutos toda la noche hasta ver los primeros rayos del sol tocando las montañas. Miró a Wei WuXian, que dormía a su lado profundamente y contempló su rostro, el mismo que alguna vez no quiso volver a ver jamás en su vida, pero que ahora se podría morir sin él. Luego descendió hasta su cuello y recordó las cientos de ocasiones en las que lo besó y descansó en él tras arder en el orgasmo. Finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en su vientre y se dedicó a observarlo aún con la sorpresa de que allí crecía una parte de él, y con cuidado lo acarició por sobre las sábanas. Sabía que las posibilidades de que las cosas salieran mal eran altas, pero quería aferrarse a la pequeña esperanza de que lograrían la paz que buscaban lejos de una guerra que estaba acabando con todos.

Se levantó y, tras mirar una última vez a Wei WuXian, salió al pasillo. La brisa de la noche que se colaba entre las montañas era fresca pero reconfortante. Necesitaba de cuando en cuando un poco de ese aire que le recordaba al Receso de las Nubes para así poder enfriar sus pensamientos y permitir que sus recuerdos lo transportaran al pasado.

A su mente llegaron viejas reminiscencias, las que incluso creía perdidas en lo más recóndito de su memoria. Hacía muchos años, cuando apenas era un niño, su tío le manifestó la importancia de un compañero de cultivación. Sus palabras en ese entonces carecieron de sentido, pues él consideraba que la cultivación era una disciplina que se llevaba en solitario para que nada ni nadie perturbaran el cuerpo ni la mente. Sin embargo, nunca esperó que después de conocer a Wei WuXian ese pensamiento cambiara de forma tan radical, aceptando finalmente que había tomado su corazón para siempre. Él era su compañero, la persona que quería a su lado hasta el final de sus días. Lo había elegido como tal aun cuando nunca se le cruzó por la mente que sería un hombre, y peor aún, al que más llegó a detestar.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, su relación nunca fue normal. Al principio el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre lo molestaba. Su presencia en Gusu fue una mancha para la secta y en el record de enseñanza de su tío. Nada de lo que decía o hacía Wei WuXian era aceptado o bien visto, y siempre disfrutó el hacerlo sentir incómodo, como si fuera un espécimen raro al que debía molestar para sacarlo de su zona de seguridad. Pero la convivencia del día a día, las misiones, los momentos tensos y los de complicidad y silencio terminaron por constituir un vínculo que poco a poco empezó a tomar control de su corazón y sus pensamientos. Wei WuXian había comenzado a formar parte de su día a día aun cuando no quería. Se levantaba pensando en él y se dormía con la esperanza de soñar con él.

Al principio no lo entendió; sentía miedo de su mente traicionera que le hacía extrañar demasiado en alguien que detestaba, pero ese pensamiento constante tomó forma en otra cosa. Cuando pensaba en él ya no parecía disgustarle tanto como antes, incluso forzaba a su mente a recordarlo a cada instante y a añorarlo cuando no estaba a su lado. Su sonrisa, su risa, su voz siempre enérgica y su mirada llena de vida; incluso su aroma que se había impregnado en su memoria y que tras su partida de Gusu había extrañado al grado de la angustia. Simplemente las cosas buenas de su personalidad habían terminado por pesar mucho más que las cosas malas. ¿Pero en qué minuto se había enamorado? ¿Cómo sucedió?

Después que la secta JunmengJian fuera atacada por la secta QishanWen y dieran muerte a sus líderes, Wei WuXian había desaparecido. Durante meses su paradero fue incierto y temió que hubiera corrido el mismo destino que sus padres adoptivos, pero una noche, cuando llegó al Receso de las Nubes y se presentó ante él como si fuera la persona que más necesitaba en el mundo, algo cambió. Luego los reencuentros continuaron: visitas secretas y encuentros furtivos. Su relación se había transformado en eso y más. Como una mecánica normal entre ellos, habían comenzado a frecuentarse a espaldas del mundo, como si se necesitaran mutuamente más allá de los conflictos y la realidad que los rodeaba. Él no lo cuestionaba, y Wei WuXian no daba explicaciones; solo permanecía a su lado, en silencio, refugiándose en él. Desconocía en qué momento había sucedido, solo fluyó entre ellos una conexión como la corriente de un río abriéndose paso entre montañas. Primero miradas, luego roces casuales, finalmente una confesión bajo la lluvia y un beso que había sellado sus almas para siempre.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos un momento, reviviendo el sabor que experimentó la primera vez que probó los labios de Wei WuXian, como si hubiera sucedido tan solo ayer. Aún podía sentir su calidez y el aroma de su aliento ansioso cuando acarició su boca bajo la lluvia aquella noche. Había sido el momento más intenso de su vida, pero a ese le siguieron muchos más, porque aquello solo había sido el preludio de una relación que los tenía en el momento y lugar que querían.

El suelo rechinó a su espalda y volteó para ver al responsable. Wei WuXian se acercaba mientras se frotaba el flequillo acompañado de un profundo bostezo.

—¿Qué haces despierto? —cuestionó Lan WangJi con cierta intriga, porque desde hacía algún tiempo había comprobado que Wei WuXian tenía el sueño extremadamente pesado.

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti. —Se sentó a su lado, y con una sonrisa traviesa continuó. —¿Qué hace el segundo hermano Lan burlando el toque de queda? Deberé reportarlo. —Lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta que no era momento para las bromas. Frunció el ceño con preocupación y preguntó. —¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?

Lan WangJi esquivó la mirada. Miró al frente y movió apenas los labios para contestar.

—Tengo muchas cosas que pensar —dijo al fin.

—¿Cómo qué? —quiso saber Wei WuXian. Apegó su hombro contra él, no temiendo a su rechazo, y dijo—: ¿Sabes lo que yo pienso a menudo? —Lan WangJi apenas lo miró y negó. —Últimamente he pensado en nuestro futuro, en lo que haremos cuando toda esta guerra sin sentido termine.

Lan WangJi volteó a verle con curiosidad. Wei WuXian aprovechó de apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y se acarició el vientre.

—Nos imagino viviendo lejos de todo y de todos, como ahora. Un sitio hermoso, acogedor y tranquilo, donde podamos pasar nuestros días luego de retirarnos del camino de la cultivación. La casa eso sí debe ser grande y hermosa; yo la construiré. Tendrá detalles elegantes en sus ventanas y un gran jardín donde podrás criar todos los conejos que quieras. ¡Ah!, también tendrás una habitación solo para ti, para que medites y leas tranquilo en tus ratos libres...

Wei WuXian continuó con los detalles de su sueño. Podía ver a Lan WangJi llevando la casa de forma hacendosa y dedicada. Tendría que encargarse de todo, principalmente de cocinar pues él era un desastre y temía envenenarlo. A cambio trabajaría la tierra y pescaría. Vivirían sin muchos lujos pero comerían bien. No les faltaría nada y su hijo crecería libre y feliz. Le enseñaría a cazar faisanes y pasaría tiempo junto a Lan WangJi leyendo y meditando. Lo llenarían de conocimiento y le permitirían elegir el camino que quisiera para su vida.

Su sueño había conmovido a Lan WangJi. En algún punto del relato volteó a verle y clavó sus ojos llenos de asombro en los suyos, descubriendo que su conexión era más grande de lo que había imaginado. Cada ínfimo detalle del futuro que Wei WuXian relató él también lo había soñado muchas veces, al punto de sentir vergüenza por tener una aspiración tan banal para su futuro.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó Wei WuXian, mirándole con expectación—. ¿Te parece bien que tú seas "la dueña de casa" y yo el que se encargue de cazar y cosechar?

—Está bien —pronunció sin molestia.

El rostro de Wei WuXian se iluminó, y como recompensa a su honestidad guió su mano hasta su vientre y la acomodó sobre él.

—Él también está emocionado por la vida que forjaremos los tres.

Lan WangJi podía sentir los movimientos del bebé con demasiada nitidez, y se preguntaba cómo Wei WuXian podía soportarlos y sonreír con fascinación cada vez que sucedía. La primera vez se había asustado al punto de creer que algo malo sucedía con el bebé, pero ahora con cada manifestación se regocijaba, incluso si le hacía gritar de dolor.

Entrelazó su mano a la suya y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que los movimientos del bebé lo relajaran. Al igual que Wei WuXian, esperaba ser un buen padre, alguien de quién su hijo pudiera enorgullecerse y sentirse a salvo.

—De algún modo, el mundo en el que vivimos no es tan malo. Me gusta.

Su confesión lo sorprendió un poco. Volteó a verle y se dio cuenta que Wei WuXian observaba fijamente la pequeña porción de cielo que se dejaba ver entre los cipreses. A pesar de todo el mal que le rodeaba y le seguía los pasos como una sombra silenciosa, él continuaba aferrándose a la bondad que había en su corazón. Estaban involucrados en una guerra donde solo quien tuviera el coraje suficiente para enfrentar al demonio tendría oportunidad de vivir, y él sólo tenía cabida para el amor.

Quizá nunca descubriría lo que realmente había en su corazón, pero mientras él estuviera a su lado aquello no importaba.

—Lan Zhan. —La voz de Wei WuXian pronunciando su nombre se escuchaba casi como un suave y melodioso susurro. —¿Por qué nunca me denunciaste? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu tío que me ocultaba en el Receso de las Nubes?

Lan WangJi abrió los ojos pero, lejos de hacer contacto visual, volteó el rostro con cierto desinterés.

—Esa clase de preguntas no merecen una respuesta —espetó.

Los labios de Wei WuXian se torcieron con decepción. Quizá podría conseguir la verdad si lo persuadía de otra forma, pero hasta el momento no había logrado descubrir el método más eficaz para sacar a flote su honestidad.

—¿Es porque estabas enamorado de mí en ese entonces? —indagó curioso—. ¿Desde cuándo me amas? ¿Desde que me conociste o después que compartimos mi castigo en el Pabellón de la Biblioteca?—Soltó una pequeña risa—. Recuerdo cómo te molestaste por mis provocaciones. No te sientas mal por eso, solo quería llamar tu atención.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lan WangJi, volteando a verle—. Me considerabas muy aburrido.

Wei WuXian negó.

—¡En lo absoluto! —Sacudió un poco la cabeza. —Me divertía mucho contigo.

—A costa de mi rabia.

—Esa era la idea —rió—. Pero dime, ¿desde cuándo es que suspiras por mí? ¿Quieres saber desde cuándo lo hago yo por ti?

—No hace falta.

—Oh, vamos. —Codeó su costado. —No seas aguafiestas. Te lo diré de todos modos. —Se inclinó sobre su oído y le susurró.

Lan WangJi no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Se apartó como si su declaración le hubiera quemado y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas al respecto? —Wei WuXian suavizó la mirada y le sonrió. —¿Verdad que mi corazón es voluble? Te eligió por una razón muy extraña.

—Para mí no lo es. Está bien así.

—¿De verdad? Entonces para mí también. Pero vamos... —insistió empujando un poco su hombro contra el suyo—. Dime desde cuándo me amas. Quiero saberlo o no podré dormir.

Indiferente a su petitoria, Lan WangJi volvió a romper el contacto visual.

—Entonces verás salir el sol.

.

.

.

Los días sucedieron mientras ellos continuaban con su rutina apartados del mundo, y al sexto día de su conversación bajo las estrellas, un aldeano llamó a la puerta poco antes del anochecer. Wei WuXian no dudó en salir a atenderle pero Lan WangJi se lo impidió. Incluso si se trataba de un anciano no podía mostrarse, o todos los esfuerzos por permanecer a salvo serían reducidos a nada.

Una vez que se marchó a los pocos minutos, Lan WangJi regresó al interior del templo y Wei WuXian advirtió su expresión preocupada.

—Divisaron cadáveres deambulando en las cercanías del pueblo. —Su tono se escuchó más ronco de lo habitual.

—Quizá sean parte de los mismos que atacaron el otro día —señaló Wei WuXian con interés—. Es extraño que en un pueblo tan tranquilo de pronto comiencen a tener este tipo de problemas.

—Iré a investigar.

—Quisiera acompañarte —suspiró Wei WuXian con resignación—, pero nos quedaremos aquí esperándote.

Lan WangJi asintió y se preparó para partir. No esperaba que le tomara demasiado. Eliminar un par de cadáveres no era la gran cosa, pero le molestaba dejar a Wei WuXian solo en la noche.

—Ten cuidado —le pidió Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi asintió y se marchó.

Una vez a solas, Wei WuXian se dedicó a terminar la cena. Lan WangJi había alcanzado a preparar la mayoría y solo hacía falta echar el par de nabos que acompañarían el arroz. La tentación por aderezar con algo más contundente le hacía mirar de cuando en cuando la olla de arroz que descansaba a un costado de las brasas, esperando ser vaciada, pero quería complacer a Lan WangJi después de lo ocurrido días atrás en el bosque con los cadáveres feroces, por lo que solo vertió los nabos al agua burbujeante y esperó que estuvieran listos, mientras recordaba las cientos de ocasiones en las que Jiang Cheng fue víctima de sus bromas culinarias. Al repasarlo en su memoria, la sonrisa se borró de sus labios y cerró en dos sólidos puños sus manos, lamentando haber terminado con una relación tan estrecha y especial como la que había construido con él.

Cuando Zidian lo atacó la noche que escapó del Receso de las Nubes, apenas alcanzó a esquivarlo, sin embargo fue suficientemente efectivo para hacerle tropezar y caer sobre la mesa donde Lan WangJi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando. Instintivamente protegió su vientre, aunque la caída no había sido peligrosa.

—¿No piensa pelear el gran patriarca YiLing? ¿O es que su temor a Zidian es más grande?

Wei WuXian se levantó con cuidado y encaró a quien consideró su hermano durante años, incluso tras tomar el camino de la herejía y darle la espalda a la promesa que alguna vez le hizo. Pero él no era un hombre de palabra, y sabía que tarde o temprano se alejaría de su lado pues sus convicciones apuntaron siempre hacia otra dirección, aunque jamás pensó que sucedería bajo tales circunstancias y que el desprecio de Jiang Cheng se acrecentaría por haberle ocultado la verdad. Podía verlo en sus ojos y sus acciones; él nunca le perdonaría por haber vengado a la secta Yunmeng Jiang y a sus padres como el Patriarca YiLing y no como su subordinado.

Por más que lo pensaba, no entendía en qué momento Jiang Cheng se había vuelto en su contra y comenzó a apuntar con el dedo su trabajo contra la secta QishanWen. Él había parecía haber aceptado su camino con tal de aniquilar a los responsable de la muerte de sus padres, y así lo sintió Wei WuXian cuando trabajó junto a él para darles caza; después de todo, los métodos con los que se sacrificara a los perros Wen no tenía importancia mientras el dolor causado a cada uno de ellos fuera suficiente para satisfacer el odio albergado solo para ellos.

Mantuvo las manos sobre su vientre y dio un paso hacia adelante, dejando su silueta bajo la luz de la luna, mostrando el secreto que había pretendido ocultar hasta el final. Jiang Cheng abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero rápidamente su mirada volvió a oscurecerse y llenarse de odio.

—Entonces el rumor era cierto —espetó—. Fuiste capaz de transgredir las reglas y metiste en tus entrañas una abominación.

Wei WuXian frunció el ceño y contestó.

—No es una abominación. —Dio un paso hacia él. —Es producto del amor, no del odio ni la oscuridad.

—¡No intentes negar lo que está ante mis ojos! —gritó Jiang Cheng— ¿O es que pretendes seguir negándolo? —Zidian se sacudió en su mano. —¡Cómo fuiste capaz de realizar semejante herejía! ¡Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar con tu retorcida vida!

La expresión de Wei WuXian no cambió en lo absoluto, ni siquiera por la forma en la que sus palabras fueron escupidas contra él. Permaneció con las manos en su vientre como un escudo protector y una expresión del amor que le tenía a la criatura que crecía en su interior.

—No voy a negar nada —contestó tranquilo—, ni siquiera me molestaré por tus insultos hacia mí. Pero no aceptaré que te refieras a mi hijo como una abominación.

Jiang Cheng chasqueó la lengua y soltó una pequeña risa colmada de burla.

—Poco me importa lo que aceptas o no; eso no está en discusión. —Dio un paso hacia él y su expresión se endureció. —Voy a arrancarte de las entrañas a ese engendro y te haré pagar por todos los crímenes que has cometido como cultivador demoniaco.

¿Cómo podía permitir que le arrancaran el fruto de su amor con Lan WangJi por el solo hecho de considerarlo un pecado mortal? Quizá en un principio hasta podría haber estado de acuerdo con terminar personalmente con su vida, pero ahora Wei WuXian estaba completamente convencido de que su hijo merecía vivir por sobre los prejuicios de las sectas que buscaban su cabeza. Porque sí, lo admitía: había utilizado magia prohibida muy antigua para crear una vida en su interior, pero no se arrepentía, y volvería a hacerlo todas las veces que fuera necesario porque gracias a su decisión ahora una parte de Lan WangJi crecía dentro de su cuerpo y era la sensación más reconfortante que había experimentado en toda su vida. Y aunque el mundo entero estuviera en su contra y quisieran acabar con su existencia, él era la persona más feliz que pisaba la tierra, y nadie tenía el derecho de arrebatarle ese sentimiento.

Jiang Cheng se fue sobre él en medio de su concluyente reflexión y ambos cayeron al suelo. Sus manos frías y rígidas le rodearon el cuello y comenzaron a cortarle el paso del aire.

—¡Por qué tuviste que tomar este camino! —le oyó gritar con voz dolida—. ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Wei WuXian no tenía forma de darle una respuesta que lo consolara, pero tampoco quería privarlo de la verdad.

Él merecía saberla.

—Lo amo —contestó al fin—. Lo que hice fue por él.

—¿Él? —Se mostró confundido pero luego entendió. —¿Entonces es cierto que tú y Lan WangJi...?

Las manos de Wei WuXian se posicionaron en su abultado vientre.

—Lo hice por amor.

Jiang Cheng aflojó tan solo un poco los dedos alrededor de su cuello y su semblante se entornó receloso y decepcionado. No podía entender su postura incluso después de haberla tolerado cuando juntos le dieron caza a los perros Wen, pero al final comprendió que esa oscuridad, aunque efectiva, solo atraía la desgracia y corrompía el alma. Wei WuXian lo había traicionado, había provocado la caída de su secta y la muerte de sus padres. Su existencia, lejos de traerle dicha, solo había provocado el caos que ahora pesaba en su corazón, entonces ¿por qué merecía ser feliz? ¿Por qué debía aceptar su elección de vida y no recriminarle por ella?

—Perdóname —pidió Wei WuXian—. Perdóname por no seguirte.

Sus palabras, lejos de persuadirlo, solo acrecentaron su resentimiento. Jiang Cheng volvió a presionar con fuerza su cuello contra el suelo y pareció disfrutar cuando Wei WuXian emitió un quejido de dolor. No podía perdonarlo ni mucho menos permitirle seguir existiendo, y con ese pensamiento claro en su cabeza desenvainó a Sandu y la empuñó frente a su rostro. Su mano derecha temblaba sobre Wei WuXian, pero en su mirada solo existía la seguridad de que esta noche le pondría fin a todo.

Alzó la mano y tomó impulso, pero se detuvo al advertir la expresión que le ofrecía Wei WuXian. En ese momento se dio cuenta que, lejos de oponer resistencia, lucía completamente entregado a su destino bajo el filo de su espada.

—Perdona la vida de mi hijo. Solo eso te pido... por favor. Él no tiene culpa alguna de mis errores.

Su súplica, y la forma con la que pronunció cada palabra, lo estremecieron. A pesar de todo, no podía olvidar las deudas que tenía con él y el porqué le dolía tanto tener que acabar con su vida.

Wei WuXian suavizó la mirada y le regaló una sonrisa, la misma que tantas veces le alivió el alma haciéndole creer que por encima de todo el mal que pudiera existir en el mundo y cayera sobre ellos, podrían prevalecer y mirar hacia adelante.

Jiang Cheng apretó la empuñadura y entonces dejó caer a Sandu. La hoja se enterró en el suelo, rozando apenas la mejilla izquierda de Wei WuXian, y todo quedó en silencio. Lan WangJi regresó en ese momento a la habitación, y presenció finalmente el término de una relación que jamás volvería a ser la misma.

—Jiang Cheng... —Wei WuXian pronunció su nombre aún tendido en el suelo.

—No quiero volver a ver tu cara... nunca más. —Sus ojos le vieron con la misma frialdad que alguna vez le miró madame Yu. —La próxima vez que te pares frente a mí, serás mi enemigo.

Viéndole fijamente, Wei WuXian no pareció afectado por sus palabras.

—No podré decir lo mismo. —Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. —Aunque tomemos distintos caminos, mi corazón siempre pensará en ti como un hermano.

Jiang Cheng esquivó la mirada con desprecio y retiró a Sandu del suelo.

—Vete. —Se puso de pie y miró a Lan WangJi—. Ellos vendrán por ustedes.

Lan WangJi no puso impedimentos esta vez. Tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon para no volver.

—Creo que nunca más volveremos a vernos —pronunció Wei WuXian en voz alta luego de quitar del fuego la olla de nabos—. Pero... espero en verdad que suceda otra vez.

Esbozó una sonrisa triste y se acarició el vientre.

—Quiero que un día puedas conocer a Jiang Cheng. Aunque te advierto que tu tío tiene un genio complicado. —Volvió a sonreír y dejó la olla de nabos sobre la mesa. —Espero tu papá no tarde en volver. Tienes hambre ¿verdad? Porque yo creo que me comeré todo antes de que regrese.

En ese momento escuchó el crujir de los escalones fuera del templo, y creyendo que se trataba de Lan WangJi se puso de pie y salió a recibirle. Abrió las puertas y exclamó su nombre con entusiasmo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció y su rostro palideció cuando vio que no era él. Su cuerpo templó y dio un paso hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a su vientre.

—Qué haces aquí.

.

.

.

Para Lan WangJi no fue problema alguno terminar con los cinco cadáveres salvajes que deambulaban por los alrededores del pueblo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de resultarle extraña la repentina aparición de estos, pues según la explicación de los aldeanos, el último incidente que requirió la intervención de cultivadores se dio hacía poco más de cinco años.

Todo apuntaba a que el pueblo era tan remoto, que ni siquiera los monstruos y espíritus sabían cómo llegar.

—¿Hubo alguien visitando este lugar recientemente? —Le preguntó al anciano que fue a buscarlo al templo.

—No —contestó, negando con la cabeza—, solo comenzaron a aparecer estos cadáveres de la nada.

Lan WangJi observó las tumbas removidas del cementerio emplazado al otro lado del pueblo. Era un hecho que los cadáveres no habían salido por cuenta propia; alguien los había molestado y despertado. La pregunta era por qué.

—Estoy tan agradecido de que estén aquí —dijo de pronto el anciano—. No es común que jóvenes cultivadores vengan a estas tierras.

Lan WangJi se volteó y lo vio fijamente.

—¿Por qué habla en plural?

El anciano parpadeó confundido.

—Son dos ¿no?

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Lan WangJi dio un paso hacia él. —¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Hace un par de días un cultivador estuvo merodeando por estas tierras. Cuando le pedimos ayuda dijo que no podía porque estaba de cacería, pero señaló que había dos cultivadores en el bosque que...

El anciano no pudo terminar su oración. Lan WangJi había dado media vuelta alejándose del lugar y temiendo lo peor.

—Wei Ying.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian retrocedió a medida que la persona frente a él ingresaba al templo. Detrás de él, dos miembros de su secta le cerraban la única vía de escape del lugar.

—Tardaron bastante en encontrarme —señaló mientras pensaba en la forma de ganar tiempo—. No son tan listos como dicen ser.

—¡Cierra la boca! —espetó el intruso—. Si vinimos hasta aquí no fue para escuchar tus tonterías.

—¿Entonces a qué vinieron? —preguntó Wei WuXian fingiendo inocencia—. ¿A beber té? Lamento decirles que solo hay de ginseng...

El indeseado intruso quiso hacerle callar alzando su espada, pero Wei WuXian le interrumpió.

—Debí suponer que ustedes liberaron a esos cadáveres del otro día. —Se cruzó de brazos y negó decepcionado. —¿No les da vergüenza señalarme con el dedo pero a escondidas imitan mis técnicas?

—¡Silencio! —Hizo un ademán con la mano en dirección a Wei WuXian y sus sirvientes lo sujetaron. —Ahora el gran patriarca YiLing ya no es tan fuerte. Es solo un hereje que se atrevió a engendrar un monstruo en su interior.

—No malgastes tu saliva insultándome —contestó Wei WuXian sin mostrarse del todo ofendido—. Si hablamos de monstruos, te recuerdo que hace poco terminé con la vida del peor de todos.

—Por eso estoy aquí, para vengar su muerte.

Wei WuXian sonrió.

—Era de suponerse. —Entornó la mirada y curvó los labios en una mueca de burla. —Eres muy básico y cobarde.

El filo de una espada resplandeciendo bajo la luz de la luna lo silenció. Ya había provocado lo suficiente al intruso.

—Vengaré la muerte de mi padre con la vida de esa aberración que llevas en tus entrañas.

La sonrisa confiada en los labios de Wei WuXian desapareció. Su rostro palideció y tuvo la urgente necesidad de vaciar el estómago en ese preciso instante. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba a Lan WangJi, o si tan solo pudiera tocar su flauta llamaría a Wen Ning, pero dudaba que incluso si lo hacía lograría llegar a tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa? —siseó el sujeto frente a él—. Ya no te ves tan confiado. ¿Acaso es tan importante esa cosa que decidiste meterte adentro? —La expresión de Wei WuXian palideció aún más al ver la sonrisa siniestra que apareció en el rostro de su asesino. —Voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro —rió—. La leyenda del patriarca YiLing terminará aquí, en este mugroso templo. —Hizo una pausa y finalmente añadió: —Volverás a conocer el infierno.

Wei WuXian intentó evitar lo inevitable, pero fue imposible: la espada le atravesó el vientre. Sintió su carne y su alma desgarrarse y miró hacia abajo al tiempo que la punta de la hoja salía limpiamente por su espalda para luego abandonar por completo su cuerpo bañada con su sangre. No gritó, tampoco lloró; solo reprimió un lamento al ver la sangre manar del agujero dejado por la espada mientras sentía la vida de su hijo apagarse poco a poco.

Los cultivadores lo soltaron y el dolor en su cuerpo le hizo caer al suelo, tiñéndolo rápidamente con sangre. Escuchó la risa burlona de su verdugo y lo vio dejar el lugar con su escolta murmurando un nombre que no alcanzó a reconocer.

Con manos temblorosas tocó su vientre intentando inútilmente detener la sangre, pero se dio cuenta que gran parte de ella no era suya. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y un grito desgarrador resonó en todo el bosque: la luz de su bebé se había extinguido.

En medio de su agonía y desesperación trató de levantarse, consiguiendo solo arrastrarse un par de centímetros. Su cuerpo se negó a responder y se derrumbó sobre la madera teñida de rojo mientras más lamentos se desgarraban en su garganta y más lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas. ¿Cómo permitió que este infierno se desatara? Fue un completo iluso al creer que podía proteger a su hijo de todo el mal que había en el mundo. Se equivocó, pues había provocado al diablo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de ello con creces. Apretó los ojos, mordiéndose los labios y se preguntó qué quedaba ahora. Le habían arrebatado con el filo de una espada la mitad de su alma y ya no tenía las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Tantos planes y sueños en los que la mayoría estaba su hijo, pero ahora no había nada, solo un profundo y oscuro vacío que lo ahogaba poco a poco, como una llama sofocándose con un soplo.

Vio la herida sangrante en su vientre, negándose a creer que todo estaba perdido, y entonces tomó una decisión. Con su propia sangre comenzó a garabatear en el suelo varios símbolos que solo él conocía a la perfección y que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería siquiera a usar. Una vez que trazó el último, cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos al vientre, conteniéndolo, cobijándolo, como si quisiera envolver con sus brazos a su bebé ya sin vida. Pero incluso con ese doloroso sentimiento la imagen de Lan WangJi acudió a su memoria, y nuevas lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

Dejó escapar un nuevo lamento y le pidió perdón por la decisión que había tomado.

El símbolo trazado en el suelo comenzó a brillar y la habitación se iluminó en un intenso color rojo. Wei WuXian cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran libres por su rostro, y con la voz quebrada pronunció:

—Mi vida... por la suya.

.

.

.

Lan WangJi sentía que con cada paso que daba más se alejaba de Wei WuXian. Desde que el anciano del pueblo le confesó que estaba en conocimiento de su presencia en el viejo templo, su pecho punzaba con un dolor quemante que apenas le dejaba respirar. Quería creer que todo estaría bien, que Wei WuXian le estaría esperando impaciente y que el anciano se había equivocado. Quería aferrarse a esa posibilidad, pero cuando divisó el templo y un potente olor a sangre se coló por su nariz, sus piernas temblaron y sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se hundía como un pantano. Subió temeroso las escaleras y, al cruzar las puertas temiendo lo peor, vio a Lan XiChen de pie en medio de la habitación. No hizo falta preguntarle por qué estaba allí y el porqué de su rostro tan pálido y demacrado; a su campo de visión llegó la figura de Wei WuXian tendida en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

—WangJi. —El llamado de Lan XiChen se escuchó como una sentencia de muerte. —Lo lamento, no pude llegar a tiempo. Ellos lo hicieron antes y...

Guardó silencio al ver que sus palabras no tendrían respuesta. Lan WangJi caminó hasta Wei WuXian sintiendo que cada paso era como un puñal atravesándole el pecho, y en medio de la penumbra distinguió entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sábana blanca. Se arrodilló a su lado y notó vendajes teñidos de rojo envolviendo su vientre.

—No mires. —La voz de Wei WuXian sonó apenas en un murmullo, capturando su atención—. No te quedes con esa imagen.

Lan WangJi alcanzó su rostro y apartó con cuidado algunos cabellos adheridos a su frente empapada en sudor y sangre.

—¿Qué... hiciste? —pronunció afligido—. ¿Qué...?

En respuesta, Wei WuXian esgrimió una sonrisa.

—Lan Zhan, mira. —Acomodó delicadamente al bebé para que apreciara su rostro. —Es precioso. Se parece a ti.

Temeroso de lo que iba a presenciar, Lan WangJi se inclinó y confirmó con dolor que su pequeño hijo no respiraba. En su pecho había una profunda herida a la altura de su corazón; claramente aquella brecha era la responsable de haberle arrebatado la vida.

Apartó la vista sintiendo que algo se le desgarraba adentro y apretó los ojos reprimiendo el llanto. Quien haya sido capaz de hacerle algo así a una criatura inocente lo pagaría con su propia vida. Poco importaba si la secta GusuLan lo condenaba por su deseo de venganza. Incluso cuando la secta QishanWen quemó el Receso de las Nubes él no experimentó ese sentimiento, pero ahora no tenía control de estos, por lo que podía pensar sin temor en el peor escenario posible para él o los asesinos de su hijo.

Abrió los ojos conteniendo el aliento y advirtió los símbolos pintados en el suelo. Miró entonces a Wei WuXian y temió escuchar su respuesta.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Perdóname. —Su voz sonó casi como una súplica. —Quería vivir a tu lado un poco más pero... no será posible.

Lan WangJi no quiso saber el trasfondo de sus palabras. Sus conocimientos sobre la cultivación demoniaca se limitaban solo a lo que Wei WuXian había compartido. Y aunque existía todo un universo de ese arte prohibido aún por descubrir, no tenía la más mínima intención de involucrarse con él.

—Él vivirá. —Wei WuXian habló con tanta convicción que no fue capaz de dudar de su palabra. —Él... crecerá y será alguien fuerte. —Buscó su mirada y se dio cuenta que sus labios temblaban. —Promete que lo cuidarás y harás de él un gran cultivador, como tú.

—Wei Ying...

El semblante de Wei WuXian se suavizó y contempló a su hijo con una fascinación que conmovió a Lan WangJi. Sabía que su alma ya no estaba en este mundo, pero también sabía que el ritual la traería de regreso, y eso lo consolaba a pesar del precio que había pagado por ello.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo crecer... —Cerró los ojos y reprimió las lágrimas que pugnaron por salir. —Hay tanto que quiero enseñarle.

—Podrás hacerlo —le corrigió Lan WangJi con la voz quebrada y la mirada herida—. No puedes marcharte todavía. No puedes dejarme.

Wei WuXian movió lentamente la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza.

—Este es el precio que debo pagar por el camino que elegí. —Su semblante se congestionó, como si fuera a llorar. —Lamento si te defraudé.

Lan WangJi sintió que aquella sonrisa le atravesaba de parte a parte. Alcanzó su mano, que descansaba sobre el cuerpo inerte del bebé, y la sujetó con fuerza.

—No lo hiciste —contestó—. Nunca lo has hecho. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y, ocultando el rostro, reprimió un sollozo. —Quédate conmigo —le pidió—. No podré seguir sin ti.

Wei WuXian no pudo contener el estremecimiento que le produjeron aquellas palabras. Lamentaba tanto dejarlo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar las cosas, incluso si quisiera anular el ritual pues ya era demasiado tarde para intentarlo.

Le vio levantar la cabeza y pudo contemplar su desconsolado semblante.

—Claro que podrás —le aseguró manteniendo la sonrisa—. Eres el gran HanGuang-Jun...

—No. —Lan WangJi le rebatió negando quedamente—. Un cultivador no puede vivir sin su compañero.

—No estarás solo; lo tendrás a él. —Wei WuXian miró al bebé y su rostro se iluminó. —Lan Sying... mi pequeña estrella.

Los labios de Lan WangJi temblaron y su corazón se oprimió. Wei WuXian hablaba con tanta paz que por momentos podía sentirse envuelto en ella. Entrelazó su mano y se aferró a ella con desespero.

—Quédate por favor —insistió.

Como respuesta Wei WuXian alcanzó su rostro, siempre tan inmaculado y pálido como la nieve, y lamentó mancharlo con sangre.

—No te preocupes —musitó, y con la yema de los dedos rozó suavemente la cinta en su frente—. Cumpliré la promesa que te hice.

Con manos temblorosas, Lan WangJi se quitó el listón y la entrelazó en su mano.

—Te pertenecerá para siempre.

Wei WuXian asintió satisfecho. Tantas veces que recibió solo miradas de desprecio cuando le quitaba aquel listón, pero desde _aquella_ noche, cuando unieron sus almas, le perteneció para siempre. Lan WangJi se la había entregado finalmente por voluntad propia, y ya no había reproches cuando la tocaba, solo amor.

—Lan Zhan, ahora entiendo por qué me enamoré de ti. Haberte conocido me ha hecho muy feliz.

Esta vez Lan WangJi no pudo contener el dolor que le causaban sus palabras y las lágrimas fluyeron por sus mejillas, pero Wei WuXian las secó suavemente, consolándolo con una delicada sonrisa.

—Lan Zhan, por favor... vive por ambos. Vive sin odio... sé feliz.

A sus palabras le siguió un lamento que escapó de los labios de Lan WangJi. El dolor lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y un constante ardor en el pecho, como si un hierro caliente le quemaba desde el interior.

Wei WuXian comprendió que continuar prolongando su muerte solo lastimaba a Lan WangJi. Alcanzó su mano y la acarició despacio.

—Ya... debes dejarme partir —pronunció con la voz entrecortada—. Por favor, ayúdame. Cuando me vaya debes quemar mi cuerpo, o me convertiré en un cadáver feroz que te acosará por siempre.

—Deja de decir tonterías —se quejó Lan WangJi. Incluso en momentos así Wei WuXian aprovechaba de burlarse—. Te llevaré de regreso al Receso de las Nubes y tendrán que aceptarte. Te cuidaré y sanarás.

Wei WuXian negó tristemente.

—Debo irme para que nuestro hijo se quede contigo. —Bajó la vista y lo contempló. —Por favor, dale todo el amor que yo no podré entregarle.

Lan WangJi aún no podía convencerse de lo que estaba pasando. El ritual que utilizó resultó ser el más impropio y rechazado de todos. Pero si se miraba de otro punto de vista, parecía ser una técnica hecha a base del más puro y sincero amor.

Vio a Bichen enfundada en su cintura y la desenvainó. Su mano tembló alrededor de la empuñadura y volvió su atención a Wei WuXian.

—Hazlo... —pidió él con tranquilidad—. Todo saldrá bien.

Sus ojos derramaron dos solitarias lágrimas que Wei WuXian procuró retener en su memoria para llevarlas en su corazón al momento de partir. Porque incluso cuando lloraba, Lan WangJi lucía hermoso y etéreo. Sus lágrimas eran como cristalinas y delicadas piedras de jade rodando por un lienzo fino y blanco.

Él se inclinó lentamente sobre sus labios, rozándolos apenas, y al separarse de ellos murmuró algo que no dudó en responderle con una sonrisa.

—Para siempre.

Tembloroso y quebrado, Lan WangJi levantó a Bichen y la dejó caer sobre su pecho. La hoja pulcra atravesó limpiamente su corazón y allí se quedó. De sus labios escapó apenas un quejido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de dolor. Lo más difícil había pasado, pero un temor descontrolado y silencioso comenzó a invadirle el pensamiento y las emociones. No quería irse y dejar atrás a la única persona que le había hecho sentir que podía vivir sin temores ni arrepentimientos.

Su mano se aferró ansiosa a la de Lan WangJi y buscó su mirada. Cuando la encontró, supo que él iba a estar bien a pesar de todo.

Esbozó una sonrisa; la última que dirigiría solo para él, y le susurró:

—Lan Zhan... gracias... por permitirme amarte.

Su respiración se hizo cada vez más débil y el agarre de su mano comenzó a aflojarse, hasta que sus párpados se cerraron y un último aliento escapó de sus labios.

El repentino y estridente llanto de Sying marcó la partida de Wei WuXian. Él se había ido tras cometer el acto de amor más grande de todos, y ahora, a pesar del dolor que dejaba en Lan WangJi, viviría para siempre en su hijo.

Lan XiChen se acercó y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su abatido hermano.

—Lo lamento —pronunció con un ligero quiebre en la voz.

Él fue testigo del amor que Lan WangJi experimentó con Wei WuXian durante los últimos tres años. Fue su cómplice y su confidente cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por Wei WuXian incluso mucho antes de que se convirtiera en el patriarca YiLing.

Al principio fueron solo sospechas. Creyó que sus ojos le engañaban cuando notaba _esa_ expresión en el rostro de su hermano, pero luego estuvo seguro de que lo que él manifestaba como desprecio era solo un sentimiento que ardía por dentro y que más temprano que tarde explotaría.

Y así sucedió...

Lan WangJi sentía el agarre tembloroso de su hermano sobre su hombro pero no era capaz de responder a este. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para respirar. Había asesinado a Wei WuXian y no podía reponerse de ello aun cuando había sido su petición. Miró a Sying que continuaba llorando desconsolado, como si supiera lo que estaba pasando, y lo tomó en brazos. De inmediato, su llanto se calmó y pasó a ser suaves y tímidos sollozos mientras se cobijaba contra su pecho en busca de calor.

Se puso de pie aun aturdido y sacó a Bichen del pecho de Wei WuXian. Lo hizo con extremo cuidado, como si temiera causarle algún daño aun cuando él ya no estuviera allí para sentir dolor. Un débil gorgoteo de sangre escapó de su herida y la empuñadura tembló en su mano. Nunca imaginó que usaría su propia espada para atravesar el cuerpo de la persona que amaba.

—WangJi. —La voz de Lan XiChen lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. —¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Volverás a Gusu?

No supo contestar. Ni siquiera podía dar forma a sus pensamientos ni mucho menos a su voz. Tenía la garganta apretada, y sabía que si intentaba hablar se soltaría a llorar y sería inconsolable.

—Si pretendes volver a casa... —continuó Lan XiChen—, deberás llevar una prueba. Esa fue la condición de nuestro tío.

Quiso añadir algo más, pero enmudeció cuando Lan WangJi volteó a verle, mostrándole su rostro demacrado y su mirada destrozada.

Él lo sabía y entendía: si quería volver a casa, tenía que mentirle al mundo y probar que no era un traidor.

Minutos más tardes, el templo que fue su hogar con Wei WuXian ardía bajo intensas llamas. De pie frente a él, sentía como si una parte de su vida también se quemara. Envuelto entre sus brazos sostenía a Sying, que dormía profundamente contra su pecho, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y en su cinturón una pequeña caja con la prueba de que el Patriarca YiLing había muerto mientras sus restos se consumían hasta no quedar registro de estos.

Lan WangJi sabía que ya no podía volver a ser el mismo y que su vida ya no sería la misma. Su alma había sido rasgada; le faltaba una parte, y esa parte se había ido con Wei WuXian.

Volvería al Receso de las Nubes, y cumpliría con su petición, aprendiendo a vivir sin él.

.

.

.

Con el correr de los años, Lan WangJi comprendió que su vida desde un principio estuvo destinada a conocer y amar a Wei WuXian. Él sin dudas había sido su mayor felicidad y también su mayor sufrimiento. Pero él se había asegurado de dejar un recuerdo a su lado, un recuerdo que vivía, sonreía y respiraba, un recuerdo que apreciaba la vida tanto como lo había hecho él.

No se arrepentía de las decisiones tomadas ni del rumbo al que le habían llevado. Habían sucedido diez años desde aquella noche en que perdió la mitad de su alma, pero había aprendido a vivir así, aferrándose al amor que Wei WuXian había dejado en su hijo y que día a día crecía y se fortalecía.

Llevaba todo un día caminando cuando, poco antes del atardecer, cruzó los límites de una villa con bastante movimiento comercial, y donde solo un palacete sobresalía entre los edificios más sencillos. Dentro de las aldeas de la región, esta era la única que se destacaba por encontrarse rodeada de montañas, las que desde hacía un tiempo estaban siendo importunadas. Y él había llegado debido a los rumores esparcidos por la región: en la villa Mo había cadáveres feroces.

No era difícil suponer que más de alguna secta merodeaba por el territorio movido por el mismo interés, pero Lan WangJi estaba allí por otro rumor.

—Es cierto —contestó uno de los comerciantes que encontró en el camino—. De entre todos los cadáveres feroces, se dice que hay uno que llora por las noches y es el más peligroso. Escuchamos sus lamentos cada noche, y quien intenta acercarse al bosque no regresa.

—¿Sabe más detalles al respecto?

—Se trata del joven maestro Mo. —Negó con la cabeza. —Ese pobre chico. Tuvo una vida muy desdichada.

El aldeano explicó que Mo XuanYu era el nieto mayor del terrateniente y un prometedor cultivador, pero tomó el camino equivocado debido a sus gustos extraños. En menos tiempo de lo que se pensaba dejó su secta siguiendo a otro hombre y, movido por su camino desviado como cultivador, ejecutó un ritual prohibido: engendró a una criatura en su interior. Cuando su secreto quedó al descubierto fue castigado. Su hijo y su amante fueron asesinados y como consecuencia enloqueció. Tiempo después, una noche, dejó la casa del terrateniente, se internó en el bosque y se suicidó.

El relato fue escuchado por Lan WangJi con profundo interés, como si la historia se hubiera conectado con él. Miró a su compañero de viaje, que escuchaba con la misma expectación, y le dio una sencilla instrucción:

—Espera aquí.

Él juntó sus manos en señal de reverencia y asintió cuidadoso.

Lan WangJi dejó rápidamente la aldea y se adentró en la montaña ubicada detrás de la casa del terrateniente. Su ansiedad tras el estremecedor relato le había hecho olvidar su prudencia y aceleró el paso, como si esperara descubrir algo más que solo una triste verdad. Era poca la información que se tenía respecto a la ubicación exacta de aquel cadáver feroz que lloraba por las noches, pero quizá, si tenía un poco de suerte lo encontraría antes que las otras sectas que de seguro saldrían a cazar esa misma noche.

A medida que se internaba cada vez más en las entrañas de la montaña, la imagen de Wei WuXian cobraba fuerza en su memoria, y parecía mezclarse con la historia de Mo XuanYu. Quizá porque él también había intentado ser feliz pero el destino había querido otra cosa, llevándolo a un final trágico hasta convertirlo en un cadáver que solo existía gracias al dolor.

La caminata se extendió por cerca de media hora, hasta que divisó oculta entre árboles una cabaña vieja y roída. Se internó en ella y descubrió una cama deteriorada, un plato sucio, una olla oxidada sobre un brasero encendido y un espejo roto, cuyos restos yacían regados en el suelo. Claramente alguien lo suficientemente valiente —o quizá poco cuerdo— para vivir en un bosque considerado por los aldeanos como maldito, había hecho de esa malograda cabaña su hogar.

Recorrió visualmente el lugar, procurando no tocar nada, y notó bajo sus pies un gran círculo de formación mágica pintado en la madera. Lo contempló unos segundos, intentando distinguir a base de qué estaba hecho, y se le erizó la piel al ver que había sido dibujado con sangre.

Un cuenco con agua cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo lo sobresaltó. Volteó en dirección a la salida y, bajo el dintel de la puerta, un joven de aspecto extraño yacía de pie mirándole estupefacto. Lan WangJi prestó atención a su rostro, en especial a sus ojos, y entonces se dio cuenta que Wei WuXian había cumplido su promesa.

...Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: La promesa (Parte 2)

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 2 —**

 **La Promesa (parte 2)**

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con un sombrío y roído techo de madera que no supo reconocer. Se sentía extrañamente confundido y el temor se había apoderado rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Pero tras parpadear y poner su cabeza en orden poco a poco comenzó a tomar conciencia de su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que percibió tan nítidos los olores y los sonidos a su alrededor.

¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Cómo llegó a ese roñoso y frío lugar? Su último recuerdo no era del todo claro, pero tampoco le interesaba. Su cabeza zumbaba demasiado como para forzarla a descubrir los motivos que le llevaron a estar en un sitio que no le era familiar y en un cuerpo que al parecer no le pertenecía.

—Morí —murmuró, no reconociendo su voz—. Morí y volví.

Levantó las manos a la altura de su rostro e intentó ver algo en ellas que le dieran alguna pista de su nuevo _yo_. Con la mirada todavía un poco nublada distinguió que estas eran pálidas y delgadas. Eran claramente las manos de un hombre joven, pero lo suficientemente delicadas para suponer que no le había trabajado un día a nadie.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero notó que aún no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, por lo que solo pudo voltearse boca abajo a la espera de que su nuevo cuerpo le obedeciera mientras observaba su entorno. Esperaba descubrir algo de la persona que se había atrevido a llamar su alma y forzarla a encarnar, pero solo confirmó que se encontraba en un lugar deplorable. Parecía ser un viejo templo, pero no estaba seguro. Había solo una cama, un brasero encendido junto a una mesa y en el suelo un espejo roto. Alcanzó con sus dedos torpes el trozo más grande y lo puso frente a su rostro. Era espeluznantemente blanco con dos círculos carmesí asimétricos alrededor de los ojos. Del susto dejó caer el trozo de espejo y se frotó las mejillas. Las yemas quedaron impregnadas con polvo blanco.

—Entonces no es mi rostro natural —suspiró—. Qué alivio.

Se giró hacia el otro lado y vio la entrada de la cual pendía un lienzo desgastado y que cumplía la función de puerta. Una brisa fresca soplaba y levantaba la tela dejando entrever un espeso bosque de arces.

—Era un ermitaño —pensó en voz alta—. Un ermitaño con un pésimo gusto.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos de aburrimiento finalmente consiguió que sus extremidades le obedecieran. Se levantó apoyándose en la mesas y entonces lo notó. Bajo sus pies había un gran círculo de formación mágica, pero lo más llamativo era de qué estaba hecho.

—Entonces de eso se trata...

El círculo correspondía a un ritual de sacrificio. Él lo conocía —así como muchos otros— pues era una antigua técnica prohibida que pocos tenían el valor de utilizar debido al precio que se debía pagar a cambio de un solo deseo. Quien lo realizaba usaba su propia sangre para dibujar el círculo y ofrecía su cuerpo a la entidad demoniaca que se conjuraba; a cambio su alma era regresada a la tierra.

Eran muy pocos los valientes —o lo suficientemente tontos— que se atrevían a utilizar este método. Solo se conocían un par de casos comprobables pero sin dudas quienes recurrían a él lo hacían por un mismo fin: cobrar venganza.

Wei WuXian se levantó las mangas de su ropa y se examinó los antebrazos. En el izquierdo había cinco cortes profundos, y supuso que de ellos salió la sangre que sirvió para realizar el círculo de formación mágica. Ya no sangraban, pero sabía que no sanarían a menos que cumpliera el contrato que se había establecido automáticamente después que su alma fuera invocada. De no cumplir el deseo del conjurador el hechizo se volvería en su contra y su alma no podría volver a reencarnar.

—¡¿Cómo me metieron en esto?! —Tomó el trozo de espejo que anteriormente usó para intentar reconocerse. —¡¿Quién eres y porqué me llamaste?!

No entendía cómo alguien podía estar tan desesperado para invocarlo y forzarlo a volver a la vida. ¿Qué infierno había pasado el anterior dueño de su cuerpo para recurrir a ese ritual tan extremo? Sin embargo, lo que más le intrigada era el porqué tuvo que llamarlo a él precisamente. ¿Qué tan mala era su reputación que lo comparaban con demonios malignos?

Miró a su alrededor preguntándose nuevamente por qué había terminado en el cuerpo de otro y por qué había muerto.

—¿Qué me pasó? ¿Acaso...?

Como un espacio vacío en su cabeza, Wei WuXian no podía entender qué le había pasado en su otra vida. Su último recuerdo era de algo que no lo hacía del todo feliz, por lo que se sentía especialmente vulnerable e incómodo.

—Asesiné a tantas personas y manipulé a otras tantas... qué ironía es sentir que en cualquier momento mis víctimas cobrarán venganza contra mí. —Suspiró resignado. —Quizá este sea el castigo por lo que hice antes de morir.

Sacudió la cabeza y pensó que lamentar su destino no le servía de nada. Necesitaba organizarse ahora que su alma yacía en otro cuerpo.

—De quién habrá sido... —se preguntó intrigado—. Necesito descubrir quién era este desquiciado con mal gusto.

Después de echar un vistazo casual al lugar, esperando descubrir algo que le permitiera entender qué tipo de venganza quería y contra quienes, solo encontró una pequeña horquilla de oro con incrustaciones de jade entre sus ropas. Parecía ser la única posesión valiosa dentro del deteriorado templo. ¿Pero qué tan importante debía ser para conservarla y no usarla a cambio de un mejor lugar para vivir? Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, si tenía tan mal gusto como para maquillarse igual o peor que una prostituta, el sentido común claramente no era una de sus virtudes.

Siguió buscando pistas pero no había más en la habitación, ¿entonces cómo podía cumplir el deseo de la persona que le dio un nuevo cuerpo? Lo más seguro era que el hechizo lo había replicado sin leerlo en detalle porque no realizó lo más importante: decirle a la entidad invocada su deseo.

Suspiró resignado y salió del viejo templo. Afuera atardecía y una brisa fresca le recibió en pleno rostro. Miró alrededor esperando orientarse un poco y partir desde allí su búsqueda, pero el ruido de una corriente de agua capturó su atención. Caminó en dirección opuesta al sol y se dio cuenta que detrás del templo un pequeño afluente, lo suficientemente estrecho para cruzarlo sin siquiera brincarlo, corría inadvertido abriéndose paso entre los arces.

Se acercó para reconocer el lugar y vio que a un costado de la orilla descansaba un recipiente de loza. Y suponiendo que pertenecía al "conjurador" —como así había decidido llamarle al desconocer su nombre— lo llenó de agua y retornó al templo.

—Quizá no sea tan difícil averiguar quién eres —pensó mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos—. Quizás en el pueblo consiga saber un poco más de ti.

Llegó al templo y, al pararse bajo el dintel, vio a alguien de pie en medio de la habitación. Ropas blancas y un listón atado en la cabeza... era inconfundible. Dejó caer la fuente al suelo debido a la impresión y entonces el intruso volteó hacia él. Sus miradas se encontraron y su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho.

—Lan Zhan... —Con unos cuantos años más, pero sin dudas era él. Había murmurado apenas su nombre, pero con un sentimiento tan profundo, que sintió sus extremidades volverse flojas una vez más.

Lan WangJi dio un paso hacia adelante con la intención de hablarle, pero el pánico lo invadió y se vio en la urgencia de escapar. Poco le importaba el motivo de su presencia; sus últimos recuerdos con él no eran del todo agradables, por lo que estar cerca suyo no era algo que deseara en esos momentos aun cuando fuera irreconocible en su nuevo cuerpo.

Dio media vuelta y se echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Alcanzó a escuchar un "espera" muy preocupado escapando de los labios de Lan WangJi y se cuestionó el motivo. ¿Acaso lo había descubierto? Lo más seguro era que había notado el círculo mágico, y él, como opositor férreo a las artes prohibidas, lo reprendería y detendría.

—No pienso quedarme a averiguar sus intenciones.

Bajó al pueblo, confirmando que no sabía dónde estaba, y conforme caminaba por una de las calles principales, las personas se le quedaban viendo y algunas salían gritando despavoridas.

—¡Ha vuelto! —exclamaban—. ¡Su espíritu ha vuelto!

—¿Ha vuelto? —se preguntó confundido—. ¿Acaso saben que me fui y ya volví?

Suponiendo que reaccionaban así por su rostro ridículamente maquillado y no por otra cosa, siguió su camino y se detuvo frente a la casa del terrateniente para pedir indicaciones pues a toda persona que se le acercaba esta escapaba como si hubiera visto un cadáver feroz. Cuando se acercó a uno de los guardias este parpadeó confundido, como si intentara reconocerlo tras el espeso polvo blanco esparcido en su cara. Una vez que lo hizo, su reacción fue la misma que la de los aldeanos, sin embargo su expresión pasó rápidamente del susto al enojo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, escoria?! —masculló—. ¡Se supone que estabas muerto!

El otro guardia apostado al otro lado se acercó y reaccionó igual que su compañero.

—¡Tú aquí!

—¿Por qué todos se sorprenden? —A Wei WuXian no parecía importarle demasiado el enojo de los guardias, solo su sorpresa—. ¿Es por mi maquillaje? ¿No les gusta?

En respuesta a sus burlas, ambos guardias intentaron sujetarle.

—¡Ven aquí fenómeno!

Wei WuXian no tuvo problemas en esquivarlos y, suponiendo que lo conocían por la forma en la que lo trataban, corrió al interior de la propiedad y eludió a todo aquel que intentó detenerlo con el fin de llamar la atención. Y no le tomó mucho tiempo lograr su cometido; los gritos de los guardias y de algunos sirvientes horrorizados por su presencia terminaron por alertar a los dueños de la propiedad. De inmediato, una mujer de mediana edad y vestimenta extravagante apareció en el jardín principal.

—¡¿Qué significa todo este escándalo?! —Observó a Wei WuXian, que aún corría arrancando ridículamente de los guardias y sirvientes como si se tratara de un juego mientras gritaba "auxilio". —¡¿Quién es ese intruso?!

—¡Mi señora, es el maldito de Mo XuanYu! —contestó alterado uno de los sirvientes—. ¡Ha vuelto!

La expresión de sorpresa de la mujer fue evidente. Al igual que todo el pueblo, al antiguo dueño del cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía a Wei WuXian lo creían muerto luego de "esa noche". Pero más allá de creerlo un fantasma o incluso un cadáver viviente, su presencia solo causaba disgusto y un profundo desagrado que la propia mujer no tardó en manifestar.

—¡¿Tú aquí?! —masculló furiosa—. ¡Se supone que habías terminado con tu vida aliviándonos la nuestra!

Wei WuXian se detuvo frente a ella y le sonrió.

—Creí que les daría gusto verme —contestó y extendió los brazos—. ¡Los echaba de menos!

El rostro de la mujer se contrajo en una mueca de desprecio y apuntó a Wei WuXian como si fuera una pedazo de basura molestando su camino.

—Maldito Mo XuanYu... ¡¿Todavía tienes el descaro de venir a burlarte de nosotros?! —Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos coléricos se acentuaron. —¡¿No te bastó con la humillación que le causaste a la familia después del escándalo que dejaste en la secta LanLingJin?! ¡Mataste al abuelo de decepción!

Por un momento Wei WuXian se sintió de nuevo en el Muelle del Loto bajo las palabras hirientes de madame Yu, pero lo que terminó por capturar su atención fue el nombre de la secta a la que perteneció el antiguo dueño de su cuerpo y su nombre.

—Mo XuanYu —repitió mentalmente— Así te llamabas...

—Ahora que el abuelo no está yo soy la dueña de esta casa —continuó la mujer sin dejar de apuntarle con el dedo—. ¡Y ya no tendrás los mismos privilegios que él te dio por compasión! —Endureció la mirada y agregó. —¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia! ¡Una deshonra! ¡No deberías existir! ¡Se supone que te quitaste la vida en el bosque luego del crimen por el que fuiste condenado!

Alertado por el gran escándalo montado en el jardín principal, lo cual atrajo la atención incluso de algunos vecinos, el dueño de casa seguido por su hijo, Mo ZiYuan, quien con su aspecto de niño _más que saludable_ , no dudó en señalar con el mismo desprecio que su madre a Wei WuXian.

—¡Llévense a este desecho a un lugar donde no cause problemas como la última vez!

Esta vez Wei WuXian no tuvo necesidad de poner resistencia. Fue sujetado rápidamente de los brazos y arrastrado hasta una de las bodegas de la propiedad, al otro lado del patio. Abrieron la puerta y lo arrojaron como cualquier cosa. Rodó escaleras abajo y aterrizó sobre sacos de maíz y tubérculos apilados al fondo de la habitación. Tras un leve quejido, se frotó la espalda resintiendo la caída y lamentó su suerte. ¿Cómo podía ser que apenas volviendo al mundo ya era perseguido y tratado como un criminal? Ni siquiera sabía cuál era exactamente el motivo por el que despreciaban tanto a Mo XuanYu, pero gracias al deplorable espectáculo que montó afuera ya tenía una vaga idea del tipo de venganza que él buscaba.

—Quieres que me vengue de tu familia, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres humillarlos? ¿Qué desaparezcan? —Se vio el brazo con las heridas aún abiertas. —¿Cuál es tu deseo, Mo XuanYu? ¿Por qué me elegiste precisamente a mí para tu venganza?

Podían ser muchos los motivos; uno de ellos era su reputación, pero quería creer que se trataba de algo más y no un simple capricho de Mo XuanYu guiado por comentarios mal intencionados acerca de su imagen antes de morir. Después de todo, para haber sacrificado su propia vida, su deseo debía ser mucho más que una simple venganza.

Miró hacia la puerta y pensó en lo que podría hacer para salir de allí y cumplir la voluntad silenciosa de Mo XuanYu antes de que su alma fuera condenada y destrozada.

.

.

.

Lan HuiYing, el discípulo de Lan WangJi, cuya paciencia se estaba agotando tras llevar cerca de una hora esperándole, decidió que podía soportar un poco más con el estómago lleno. Miró a su alrededor y olfateó el aire, percibiendo el inconfundible aroma de panecillos de carne frescos y calientes. No pretendía desobedecer a su superior, pero ya había estado demasiado rato en un mismo sitio y, creyendo que no habría problema en ir por algo de comer, fue rápidamente a la tienda que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Pagó por media docena de panecillos y disfrutó cada uno de ellos hasta la última migaja. Luego podría comprar más para Lan WangJi, pero por el momento se deleitaría solo porque, si había algo que no soportaba como miembro de la secta GusuLan, era la abstinencia de buena comida. No era por falta de interés o una mala práctica en su riguroso camino como cultivador; simplemente le gustaba el buen sabor de las comidas, y contra más condimentadas mejor.

Regresó al punto donde Lan WangJi le dejó, pero al pasar frente a la casa del terrateniente, uno de los guardias lo detuvo.

—Ropas blancas... ¡Sin duda son de esa secta!

—¿Qué?

—Adelante, pase por favor. —El guardia le dio un pequeño empujón hacia el interior. —La señora de la casa se alegrará de recibirlo.

—Perdón —dijo incómodo—, pero debe haber un error. Yo no...

El mal entendido era evidente, pero incluso tras su intento por explicarlo, Lan HuiYing fue llevado hasta el salón principal de la ostentosa propiedad. Allí fue recibido por la señora Mo y su esposo, quienes se sorprendieron al ver que el anuncio de su sirviente no detalló la edad del recién llegado.

—¡Es todo un honor recibir a uno de los integrantes de la secta más importante de todas! —exclamó dejando a un lado sus observaciones—. No creí posible tener la oportunidad de conocerlos... luego de la caída de ese ser maligno que puso en riesgo el futuro de todos.

Eran pocos, fuerza del círculo de la cultivación, que conocían la fama que la secta GusuLan había ganado tras la muerte del Patriarca YiLing.

—Pensé que habían rechazado nuestra petitoria —continuó sonriendo forzadamente en un intento por agradar.

—Mi compañero se encuentra explorando el bosque de la montaña Dafan debido a presencias que los aldeanos señalaron tras nuestra llegada. Permítame ir por él y explicar el mal enten-

La expresión conmovida de la señora Mo lo enmudeció. Ella lo veía como si fuera casi una divinidad, y no la culpaba, pues la secta a la que pertenecía era la más reconocida de todas tras el logro más importante de uno de sus integrantes.

El rostro de la señora Mo no salía de su emoción. Qué efectivo y diligente era el trabajo de los cultivadores pensó emocionada.

—Últimamente hemos sido importunados por fantasmas durante las noches. No queríamos recurrir a ustedes pues nuestro hijo posee todas las características de un gran cultivador. Es su talento natural, pero las cosas se han salido de control y no supimos qué más hacer.

—Entiendo, veré qué puedo hacer al respecto.

—Muchas gracias... —La señora Mo sonrió complacida e hizo un gesto de invitación con la mano. —Por favor, quisiera pedirle que inspeccione la casa. Incluso adentro suceden cosas extrañas. Desaparecen objetos y se escuchan ruidos durante las noches.

—Está bien, pero necesito avisarle a mi superior —insistió Lan HuiYing.

—Oh, por favor. Solo es un vistazo rápido. Luego puede ir por él y hacer un trabajo minucioso para deshacerse de los entes extraños.

Lan HuiYing no pudo seguir replicando. Incluso si se trataba de un absurdo mal entendido, tampoco podía ignorar la petición de una persona que sufría por entidades malignas. Accedió esperando no molestar a Lan WangJi por desobedecerlo, y comenzó un extenso recorrido por el palacete. Después de todo, a sus diez años de edad, él era más que un experto en la detección y erradicación de presencias demoniacas.

.

.

.

Sentado en posición de Loto para no terminar peor que Mo XuanYu, Wei WuXian aguardó pacientemente mientras se acostumbraba a su nueva realidad. Quizá si tenía un poco de mejor suerte que Mo XuanYu podría escapar de su desquiciada familia y así vengarse de ellos, pero mientras la única salida estuviera perfectamente cerrada solo le quedaba esperar a que la señora Mo se aburriera de su presencia en el lugar y lo dejara salir. Al principio buscó mil maneras de escapar; alguna ventana u otra puerta olvidada tras los sacos de maíz y cajas con provisiones para un año entero, pero confirmó para su desgracia que la única vía de escape estaba al final de las escaleras que le provocaron varios moretones en la espalda y un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Ciertamente el desprecio de la señora Mo hacia Mo XuanYu era desproporcionado. ¿Qué lazo sanguíneo tendrían que incluso eso no era suficiente para respetarlo siquiera un poco? Suponiendo como estaba establecida la constitución familiar, y viendo el liderazgo que ella imponía por sobre su marido, debía ser su tía.

—Como sea, no puedo pasarme el resto de la vida aquí encerrado.

De pronto escuchó el ruido de una puerta; la misma por la que pasó antes de lo que arrojaran a la bodega, y corrió escaleras arriba. Pegó la oreja a la madera y escuchó unos pasos muy sutiles. No correspondían a los de un adulto, eso era claro, o quizá eran de un fantasma. Aun así, no iba a dejar la pasar la oportunidad de pedir ayuda.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó golpeando la madera—. ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡No hice nada malo, por favor! ¡Ayuda!

Los pasos se detuvieron y luego continuaron hasta volver a detenerse. Wei WuXian insistió en gritar lo más alto y desesperado que podía para que se compadecieran de él, y así fue. La cerradura sonó por fuera y la puerta se abrió. Por encontrarse arrodillado en el suelo con la intención de causar lástima, Wei WuXian alzó la vista lo suficiente para ver la cara de su salvador, pero cuando lo hizo no la encontró. Siguió entonces en vertical hacia abajo y se topó con un rostro extremadamente blanco y fino, pero no eran los rasgos de un adulto: eran los de un niño; uno de cabello negro como el ébano y vestido de blanco, con una cinta en la frente y cuyo patrón en ella era de nubes. Parpadeó un par de veces al descubrir que su rostro se le hizo muy familiar pero a la vez extraño. Hizo un repaso rápido a sus rasgos y se detuvo en sus ojos.

—Ese color... —pensó al percatarse que antes ya lo había visto. Era como dos trozos de ámbar, pero muy claros, casi cristalinos.

Su salvador sin embargo le devolvió el gesto con sorpresa, casi asustado, como si en verdad hubiera visto un fantasma. Y no le sorprendía que lo creyera, si tenía el rostro pintado como uno. Para relajarlo le ofreció una amplia sonrisa, consiguiendo que algo de polvo blanco cayera de su rostro y manchara el suelo. Estaba convencido de que la única forma de librarse de todos los problemas era seguir fingiendo que era Mo XuanYu, y si referían a él como un loco, actuaría como tal.

Se abalanzó sobre su pequeño salvador y lo apresó por la cintura.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —lloriqueó—. ¡Me salvaste! ¡Eres mi héroe!

Lan HuiYing no dejaba de verle con sorpresa. Era primera vez que un extraño le saltaba de esa forma y le abrazaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

—Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó curioso.

—Mi familia me encerró acusándome de loco —contestó Wei WuXian afligido—. ¡Pero ellos son los locos!

Lan HuiYing se mostró tranquilo, aun cuando Wei WuXian seguía aferrado a su cintura.

—No pretendo inmiscuirme en conflictos familiares —aclaró—; solo vine porque me dijeron que hay espíritus merodeando en la casa.

—¿Espíritus?

Wei WuXian se mostró interesado. No había sido su imaginación la extraña energía resentida que llevaba desde hacía un rato percibiendo. Pero más le intrigó que un niño —y de la secta GusuLan— fuera capaz de percibirla también. ¿Desde cuándo los cultivadores se especializaban en la detección de energía resentida?

Hundió el rostro contra su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura se cerraron con fuerza.

—¡Los fantasmas me aterran! —sollozó—. ¡Por favor no me dejes solo!

Aún confundido por el comportamiento de aquel raro personaje con ridículo maquillaje, Lan HuiYing sintió que volver a encerrarlo sería un error. No lo creía alguien peligroso ni mucho menos que mereciera estar encerrado en un sitio tan lúgubre como lo era aquella bodega de víveres. Quizás estaba cometiendo un error, pero sus entrañas le gritaban que esa persona debía permanecer a su lado, para bien o para mal. Después de todo, ¿qué peligro podía representar una persona que lloraba como un bebé por el temor a los fantasmas?

—Está bien —dijo al fin—. Si quiere puede venir conmigo, pero ante cualquier peligro no interfiera en mi trabajo, por favor.

El semblante pálido de Wei WuXian se iluminó y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

—¡De acuerdo!

Agarrado de su ropa como si su vida dependiera de ello, Wei WuXian siguió a Lan HuiYing. Para cuando dejaron los pisos subterráneos de la propiedad ya había estrellas en el cielo y una luna perfectamente redonda iluminaba con tonos azules. Salieron a uno de los patios principales en dirección a los dormitorios y, mientras lo cruzaban, Wei WuXian se cuestionaba las capacidades de su _pequeño_ _salvador_. No dejaba de intrigarle su comportamiento a pesar de ser un niño. ¿Quién era él y porqué parecía tan seguro siguiendo la energía resentida percibida en el lugar? Él también la sentía y el camino que habían tomado era el correcto. No advertía vacilación en sus movimientos; tampoco temor. Caminaba directo a la fuente de la cual provenía la acumulación de energía que a Wei WuXian se le hacía tan familiar como lejana.

Subieron a los dormitorios porque allí la energía se concentraba más fuerte; parecía acumularse en un solo punto en particular, por lo que siguieron por el pasillo y se detuvieron frente a la última habitación. Lan HuiYing miró por sobre el hombro a Wei WuXian y vio que seguía aterrado. Volvió la vista al frente y abrió la puerta: la energía resentida fue aún más potente.

—Es aquí —dijo, y entraron.

Wei WuXian finalmente se soltó de Lan HuiYing y, movido por la curiosidad que le despertaba el caso, observó con detalle el espacioso dormitorio y lo recorrió para reconocer el punto exacto del cual provenía la energía resentida. Se acercó a uno de los muebles y abrió un cajón. En su interior había un tablero.

—¿Qué será esto? —preguntó, aunque claramente sabía qué era, pues él lo había creado.

Lan HuiYing se le acercó curioso y lo tomó entre sus manos.

—¡Esto es! —exclamó con emoción—. Vaya, siempre quise ver uno de estos.

—¿De verdad? —Wei WuXian quería poner a prueba a quien parecía admirar sus inventos. —¿Y qué es?

—Es un tablero de invocación fantasmal. Con esto se puede contactar el espíritu de los muertos y cuya energía es resentida.

—¿Y quién podría haber inventado algo así?

La mirada de HuiYing pareció iluminarse y, sin apartar su atención del tablero, contestó:

—El Patriarca YiLing.

Wei WuXian se sorprendió al ver que, para ser tan pequeño, era un gran conocedor y aparentemente un admirador en secreto de sus inventos, pues nadie que perteneciera a una secta reconocida podía siquiera mostrar afinidad a las cosas que él alguna vez creó.

—¿Entonces esto atrae fantasmas? —preguntó, fingiendo ignorancia—. ¿Por eso la casa está invadida?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—Este debe ser el motivo por el cual la casa está siendo atacada —explicó resuelto—. Ahora hay que averiguar a quién pertenece esta habitación y por qué manipula algo tan peligroso.

Bajaron al salón, donde la señora Mo, acompañada de su esposo y su hijo esperaba pacientemente. Al ver llegar a Lan HuiYing dejó su asiento con entusiasmo, pero su rostro se descompuso cuando reconoció a Wei WuXian detrás de él.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —chilló—. ¡¿Cómo saliste?!

Encorvado en el suelo, Wei WuXian apenas sacó su cabeza tras el hombro de Lan HuiYing y la encaró.

—¡No tenían derecho a encerrarme! —se quejó—. ¡Yo no hice nada malo!

—¡¿Nada malo dices?! —respondió ella, subiendo el timbre de voz—. ¡¿Te parece poco la aberración que cometiste?! ¡Ni siquiera deberías estar bajo este techo! ¡Solo atraes la desgracia!

—Lamento interrumpir —Lan HuiYing decidió intervenir al ver que la conversación solo eran insultos para Wei WuXian—, pero creo que esto es más importante. —Dio un paso hacia adelante y enseñó el tablero a los presentes. —Encontré el motivo por el cual hay fantasmas en la casa.

Tanto la señora Mo como su marido se mostraron confundidos. Mo ZiYuan sin embargo saltó de su asiento con evidente nerviosismo.

—Encontramos este tablero de invocación fantasmal en uno de los dormitorios. El último al final del pasillo.

Quienes conocían al dueño de dicho lugar voltearon en su dirección: Mo ZiYuan.

—¡N-no es mío! —exclamó él al verse inculpado—. ¡No sé qué hacía eso en mi cuarto! —Miró a Wei WuXian y lo señaló con un dedo acusatorio. —¡Es suyo! ¡Él lo puso en mi cuarto para incriminarme y molestarme!

Wei WuXian saltó sorprendido detrás de Lan HuiYing.

—¿Y cómo se supone que iba a colocarlo en tu cuarto si estaba encerrado en la bodega?

—¡Lo hiciste mucho antes de irte al bosque, maldito loco! —chilló Mo ZiYuan con sus mejillas coloradas por alzar tanto la voz—. ¡Por eso los fantasmas aparecieron!

La señora Mo escuchó ambas versiones, y ciertamente no iba a dudar de la palabra de su hijo. Clavó sus ojos furiosos en Wei WuXian y concentró toda su ira contra él.

—¡¿Fuiste tú, Mo XuanYu?! —gritó caminando hacia él—. ¡Responde! ¡¿Tú fuiste quien puso eso en nuestra casa para atormentarnos?!

Wei WuXian no podía hablar por Mo XuanYu, quien de seguro era capaz de eso y más, pero sí podía hacerlo por él mismo.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó seguro—. ¡No lo hice!

—¡Tú fuiste, admítelo! —exclamó Mo ZiYuan sin dejar de señalarlo—. ¡Tú lo hiciste porque siempre te ha gustado practicar cosas prohibidas! ¡Desde que volviste de la secta LanLingJin y te hiciste eso en el cuerpo...! ¡¿Aún te atreves a negar que no pusiste eso en mi cuarto?!

Contra más hablaban, Wei WuXian menos entendía. ¿Mo XuanYu realmente estaba loco e intentó matar a su familia con el tablero, o su primo era un cínico que negaba su afición por las artes prohibidas?

Lan HuiYing escuchaba y presenciaba todo conteniendo la molestia que le producía las incontables acusaciones contra una persona que a simple vista no parecía peligrosa, y que solo recibía maltratos y humillaciones. Nadie merecía ser tratado como él por el solo hecho de actuar o pensar diferente, y si realmente había colocado el tablero en el dormitorio de su primo, eso ya no era relevante. Sin embargo, recordó el nombre que escuchó del aldeano en la tarde y se sorprendió al ver que en realidad Mo XuanYu no se había suicidado. Después de todo, los rumores eran falsos y el desprecio de su familia parecía injustificado.

Una inusitada y descontrolada compasión por Wei WuXian lo invadió, y decidió intervenir.

—Lo importante ahora no es quién puso el tablero ni quién es su dueño. —Todos en el salón guardaron silencio y lo vieron fijamente, como si hubiera dicho la peor de las ofensas. —Lo que trato de decir es que debemos enfocarnos en la erradicación de los fantasmas, no en buscar culpables.

La señora Mo, saliendo de su impresión, frunció el ceño.

—¿Está diciendo que no es relevante que este enfermo haya atraído la desgracia a nuestra casa? —Lo apuntó con el dedo y estalló. —¡Desde un principio supe que un mocoso no iba a saber usar la cabeza en estas circunstancias! ¡¿Qué clase de secta permite que un niño inexperto e inútil se meta con este tipo de cosas?!

A Wei WuXian no le agradó el tono con el que trataron a su pequeño salvador, y, movido por un impulso extraño, y aun cuando no tuviera vínculo alguno con él, dio un paso hacia adelante y encaró a la señora Mo.

—¿Qué no entienden algo tan simple? Incluso si yo hubiera colocado el tablero para molestarlos, el trabajo de un cultivador es erradicar el mal, no darles en el gusto a ignorantes como ustedes. —Saltó detrás de Lan HuiYing y exclamó: —¡Y si siguen insultando voy a arrojarles cadáveres feroces para que se los coman a todos en la noche!

Tanto la señora Mo como su esposo y su hijo Mo ZiYuan le vieron con horror. De alguna forma no les sorprendía la amenaza de Wei WuXian; lo creían capaz de eso y más. Después que Mo XuanYu volviera de la secta LanLingJin con la humillación de la expulsión a cuestas, algo había cambiado en él. Nunca les agradó aun cuando trajo orgullo a la familia por haber sido reclutado como cultivador por el propio líder de la secta, pero su regreso solo fue una escalada de desgracias y tragedias, como si estuviera preso de una maldición que hasta hoy arrastraba como pesadas cadenas atadas a sus extremidades. Y al final, su imagen como nieto mayor del terrateniente y cultivador fue destruida con el castigo que recibió por el camino desviado que eligió.

El murmullo de los sirvientes presentes en el salón se dejó sentir como pequeñas agujas en los oídos. Todos miraban a Wei WuXian con una desagradable mezcla de desprecio y temor. Lan HuiYing sin embargo, lejos de escandalizarse por la amenaza descarada de alguien que aparentemente tenía una conexión con las artes prohibidas, solo sintió un profundo interés. Un extraño como él, catalogado como un desquiciado, lo defendía de una manera muy particular, como si sus acciones se contrastaran deliberadamente con sus palabras. Y más allá de ver una locura dramatizada y sobreexpuesta, percibió en él una gran sabiduría.

En medio de su arrebato, la señora Mo ordenó nuevamente a sus sirvientes que apresaran a Wei WuXian. Él, al ver nuevamente sería encerrado, se escondió detrás de Lan HuiYing, quien al darse cuenta de lo que pretendían hacerle decidió intervenir una vez más.

—Si él tuvo que ver en esto, solo él puede revertirlo.

La señora Mo lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Su aguda voz sonó irritada.

Ignorando las órdenes de Lan WangJi y su deber como cultivador en formación, Lan HuiYing miró por sobre su hombro a Wei WuXian, y, tras volver la vista al frente, contestó:

—Significa que necesito de su ayuda.

.

.

.

Para asegurarse de no volver a ser encerrado, Wei WuXian se vio obligado a permanecer junto a Lan HuiYing. Aún no sabía sus intenciones ni qué podría conseguir quedándose a su lado, por lo que mientras fingía temor de una familia que lo despreciaba, analizaba su comportamiento, sus gestos e incluso la forma en la que se desenvolvía como cultivador. Pero mucho más que eso, quería descubrir por qué el color de sus ojos y cómo estos le veían cuando sus miradas se encontraban de forma casual le provocaban un estremecimiento que remecía hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Eran dos extraños que por simple casualidad se habían encontrado. No tenían vínculo alguno, pero ahí estaban, trabajando en perfecta sincronía como dos compañeros de una misma secta para atraer a las entidades que acosaban a la familia Mo y erradicarlas.

Parecía haber algo de recelo en el trabajo que Lan HuiYing llevaba a cabo, incluso ante los ojos de Wei WuXian, quien no dejaba de llamarle la atención que un niño fuera capaz de manejar los conocimientos de un cultivador con años de experiencia a cuestas. Pero no era una experiencia común ni mucho menos era propia de uno con un adoctrinamiento convencional. Lo que él ejercía apuntaba hacia otra dirección, aun cuando las ropas de una de las sectas más conservadoras y rigurosas lo vistieran.

—Si los fantasmas fueron atraídos por ese tablero significa que no son difíciles de manejar —comentó tras colocar la última bandera de atracción de espíritus en la casa. —Por favor, no salgan ni toquen nada mientras se lleva a cabo la purificación. —Se dirigió a la señora Mo. —Es muy importante para exorcizar a los espíritus que fueron atraídos por el tablero.

—Solo desháganse de ellos —pidió ella sollozante—. Mi pequeño A-Yuan no puede dormir por las noches porque dice que le atormentan esos fantasmas indeseables.

Wei WuXian rodó los ojos.

—¡Seguro es porque él mismo los provoca! —exclamó—. Los fantasmas no molestan por gusto.

—¡¿Vas a seguir acusándome, maldito loco?! —se quejó Mo ZiYuan—. Ojalá uno de esos fantasmas te coma.

Una sonora carcajada escapó de los labios de Wei WuXian en respuesta a su amenaza.

—Los fantasmas no comen, tonto. —Su risa le llevó a estrujarse el estómago. —Eso son los cadáveres feroces. —La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y su mirada se ensombreció con cierta malicia. —¿Quiere que los llame para que te coman?

Vio la expresión colérica de Mo ZiYuan y se ocultó tras Lan HuiYing esperando que no le hiciera nada, pero ya había agotado su paciencia, por lo que solo consiguió que se abalanzara aún cuando Lan HuiYing se encontraba en medio.

—¡No me mates, no me mates! —pidió aterrado—. ¡No tengo la culpa de nada!

En medio del forcejeo, la señora Mo detuvo a su hijo y lo alejó del alcance visual de Wei WuXian.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento de mi hijo —pidió luego que casi empujara a Lan HuiYing para acriminarse contra quien se suponía era su primo—. Haga lo que crea correcto, incluso si tiene que usar a ese loco. —Se inclinó un poco y le susurró: —Tiene que disculparlo si hace algo indebido, pero enloqueció hace algún tiempo.

Lan HuiYing no parecía del todo interesado en los comentarios de la señora Mo ni mucho menos en los descargos de Mo ZiYuan contra Wei WuXian. A él le bastaba lo que sus ojos habían visto desde que lo encontró encerrado en la bodega, con aquel ridículo maquillaje blanco espolvoreado en el rostro. No era malicia ni tampoco locura; había algo en aquel controversial personaje que no le dejaba indiferente. ¿Acaso realmente era por su afinidad a las artes prohibidas o era algo más? Porque después de verle finalmente sin aquella máscara blanca pudo conocer su verdadero rostro, y lo sintió cálido, cercano, diferente.

.

.

.

Era durante la noche cuando la energía resentida se concentraba con mayor fuerza, y Lan HuiYing y Wei WuXian esperaban de pie en el patio de la casa para detectarla en el momento exacto que esta se manifestara. Sabían bien cómo atraerla y qué métodos implementar para ello, sin embargo, Wei WuXian enmudeció cuando vio a Lan HuiYing reforzar la propiedad con banderas de atracción de espíritus; uno de los tantos inventos que alcanzó a elaborar tras convertirse en el Patriarca YiLing.

—La secta GusuLan es toda una caja de sorpresas —pensó al ver que a pesar del repudio de su existencia, aprovecharon muy bien sus inventos.

Mientras esperaban, de cuando en cuando Lan HuiYing lo observaba y no tardó en notarlo. ¿Acaso sospechaba de él? Era difícil suponerlo, ya que era un niño demasiado pequeño como para siquiera haber llegado a conocerlo.

—¡Qué interesantes banderas! —comentó mientras las tocaba, asegurándose de que efectivamente fueran sus creaciones y no simples imitaciones—. ¿Para qué sirven con exactitud?

—Permiten atraer entidades malignas para así poder destruirlas —contestó Lan HuiYing—. Es una de las tantas creaciones del Patriarca YiLing... y es mi favorita.

Otra vez ese tono de voz colmado de emoción al referirse a uno de sus inventos. ¿Tanta era su admiración por él que no se molestaba en ocultarlo aun cuando fuera de la conservadora secta GusuLan?

—Por cierto —comentó, cambiando el tema—, aún no sé el nombre de mi salvador. ¡El mío ya lo sabes!

Lan HuiYing sonrió ante su referencia y contestó.

—Me llamo Lan HuiYing. —Hizo una reverencia formal—. Y no necesita considerarme su salvador. Solo hago lo que creo correcto.

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar verse reflejado en él, cuando era joven e ingenuo, y luchaba por las causas justas.

—Aun así me salvaste. ¡Ellos me querían encerrar y hacer daño! —Su rostro se compungió casi infantilmente. —Mi familia no me quiere.

Al ver su semblante consternado, Lan HuiYing sintió pena por él. No podía opinar por un pasado del cual solo conocía por rumores, pero sí por el presente, y lo que veía no le despertaba rechazo alguno. _Mo XuanYu_ era una persona agradable y con la cual se sentía cómodo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Un repentino silencio se formó entre ambos luego de sumirse en sus propios pensamientos, y Wei WuXian no tardó en terminarlo.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Diez —contestó Lan HuiYing.

No supo el motivo, pero Wei WuXian estaba seguro de que ese era el tiempo que su alma había permanecido vagando en el otro mundo. Quizá era mucho menos o tal vez más, pero ese número lo conectó de alguna manera y su corazón se agitaba cuando lo pensaba. Miró detenidamente a Lan HuiYing, esperando encontrar respuestas en él que le permitieran entender un poco más aquella aura misteriosa que le rodeaba, y otra vez su pecho se agitó cuando observó sus ojos.

¿Quién era él exactamente y porqué su alma se estremecía con su presencia?

Un grito proveniente del interior de la casa se escuchó por todo el lugar. Alertados por él, tanto sirvientes como Lan HuiYing y Wei WuXian corrieron en dirección al salón principal. Cuando cruzaron sus puertas descubrieron a la señora Mo en el suelo —de ella había provenido el grito—. Estaba petrificada y sollozante ante los cuerpos sin vida de su hijo y esposo, además de algunos de sus sirvientes que habían corrido la misma suerte que los dueños de la propiedad. De pie frente a ellos, una criatura con ojos blancos, cabello enmarañado, grilletes y cadenas en muñecas y tobillos y ropas andrajosas terminaba de romperle el cuello a uno de los sirvientes.

—Ese es... —murmuró Lan HuiYing.

—Un cadáver feroz —completó Wei WuXian conteniendo la respiración al creer por un momento que se trataba de un viejo conocido.

La habitación se llenó de gritos despavoridos proveniente de los sirvientes que aún estaban con vida y que se petrificaron sin saber qué hacer. Lan HuiYing aprovechó que ellos estaban dispuestos a ser el banquete del cadáver y activó uno de los talismanes que por precaución había colocado en el salón. Un gran círculo mágico de retención apareció en el suelo y logró inmovilizar a la criatura por unos instantes.

—¡Todos salgan rápido! —gritó desenvainando su espada, y la enterró en el suelo. De inmediato un nuevo talismán se liberó y la energía del cadáver comenzó a ser drenada de su cuerpo.

Wei WuXian vio que Lan HuiYing no vacilaba en lo absoluto. A sus diez años sabía muy bien lo que hacía y cómo lo hacía. Pero incluso para alguien con su experiencia, el cadáver era demasiado fuerte. La energía concentrada al interior de la casa lo fortalecía y comenzaba a resistirse al poder de contención.

—¡Señora Mo, salga ahora! —ordenó Lan HuiYing.

Ella seguía en el suelo, incapacitada de obedecer.

—A-Yuan... mi señor... —sollozó.

—¡No hay tiempo! —insistió Lan HuiYing—. ¡Salga ya!

La señora Mo no hizo caso. Se había resignado a su muerte, esperando seguir a su hijo y esposo en el más allá.

—El círculo de formación no durará —pensó Wei WuXian con preocupación al percatarse que el dibujo en el suelo estaba resquebrajándose.

Un intento más del cadáver feroz por escapar y el círculo mágico finalmente se rompió. Una vez libre, su primera víctima a la vista fue la señora Mo. Lan HuiYing logró hacerla a un lado pero no fue suficiente; la criatura estaba ensañada con ella y la persiguió hasta caerle encima. No hacía falta pensar demasiado para saber que el problema radicaba en el tablero de invocación fantasmal y su errada manipulación. Con un solo apretón, el cuello de la señora Mo crujió, sus labios ahogaron un grito y su cuerpo dejó de moverse.

Lan HuiYing se abalanzó sobre el cadáver e intentó atravesarle la cabeza con su espada, pero este fue lo suficientemente hábil para repeler su ataque con una sola mano inmovilizando la hoja. Dejó caer el cuerpo de la señora Mo y escapó por las puertas del salón hasta perderse de vista.

La derrota se vio reflejada en el rostro de Lan HuiYing. No solo había permitido que un simple cadáver feroz se escapara, sino que se había hecho cargo solo aun cuando ni siquiera le correspondía.

Sus malas decisiones le habían llevado a ver con sus propios ojos la muerte de tres personas que depositaron su confianza en él.

—Debo ir por él. —Pretendió salir del salón pero Wei WuXian lo detuvo.

—Deja esto en manos de otros cultivadores. —Sus palabras fueron casi como una súplica mal disimulada. —Ya probaste que podías enfrentarlo.

Lan HuiYing se soltó de su agarre con cierta molestia y su semblante se endureció.

—No se trata de probar mis capacidades —contestó resuelto—. El monstruo que dejé escapar asesinará a más personas si no lo detengo. Es mi responsabilidad como miembro de la secta GusuLan.

Retomó el paso y se alejó. Wei WuXian lo vio perderse de vista y, tras la sorpresa inicial, un sentimiento de frustración se apoderó de su pensamiento.

—La secta Lan no ha cambiado en lo absoluto —se quejó—. Sigue formando cultivadores fanáticos.

Miró los cuerpos sin vida de Mo ZiYuan, de la señora Mo y su esposo, y luego las heridas de su antebrazo izquierdo: tres de los cinco cortes habían desaparecido.

—Entonces cada corte equivale a una vida. —Volvió su atención a los tres cuerpos tendidos en el suelo. —El contrato asumió que sus muertes fueron obra mía porque el tablero lo inventé yo. —Sonrió complacido. —Qué suerte. —Regresó la vista a su antebrazo y observó detenidamente los otros dos cortes. —Me pregunto quiénes serás las otras dos personas a las que debo asesinar en nombre de Mo XuanYu.

Miró en dirección a la puerta del salón por la que había salido Lan HuiYing y suspiró. Aunque no era su asunto proteger a un extraño por mucho que este le haya ayudado, no podía simplemente dar media vuelta y dejarlo morir por simple apatía. Quizá cometería un error si decidía seguirle, pero tampoco quería arrepentirse por no hacerlo.

Decidió continuar inserto en su papel de loco y corrió tras Lan HuiYing.

—¡Waa! ¡Espera, no me dejes aquí! —sollozó—. ¡Tengo miedo!

.

.

.

Se internaron en el bosque detrás de la casa y siguieron el rastro del cadáver. Su presencia había dejado un espeso y desagradable aroma en el lugar, por lo que no fue difícil saber su ubicación. Llevaban cerca de media hora caminando en el más absoluto de los silencios. Parecían haberse enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos sin darse cuenta que las copas de los árboles se habían vuelto más espesas y la visibilidad más difícil frente a ellos. De cuando en cuando Wei WuXian miraba a Lan HuiYing que caminaba con paso firme a su lado. A estas alturas estaba convencido de que su poder no radicaba necesariamente en la cultivación tradicional; había algo más en él y quería averiguarlo.

Miró hacia arriba, notando que apenas podía ver una porción de cielo entre las densas ramas, y cuando se atrevió a romper el silencio, Lan HuiYing se le adelantó.

—¿Qué son esas voces?

Wei WuXian se detuvo y prestó atención. Efectivamente se podían escuchar el eco de muchas voces, como un susurro lejano. No tenía mucho sentido que en medio del bosque hubiera personas murmurando como si los estuvieran llamando.

—Es por aquí —dijo, retomando el paso.

Lan HuiYing le siguió y trató de adelantarse al escuchar las voces cada vez más nítidas.

—¿Por qué no arrojas la señal? —preguntó Wei WuXian de pronto—. Así vendría alguien a ayudar...

—No es necesario. Puedo con esto yo solo.

Wei WuXian volvió a detenerse y resopló.

—Pero estoy aquí —señaló esperando ver alguna reacción en su rostro—. Significa que no estás solo y no harás todo tú solo.

Lan HuiYing volteó a verle sin detener sus pasos.

—No fue decisión mía que usted viniera, joven maestro Mo. Se lo agradezco mucho pero...

De pronto sintió que el suelo que pisaba desaparecía y a cambio solo se enfrentaba al vacío. No alcanzó a reaccionar ni mucho menos sujetarse. Vio que caía pero fue atrapado del cuello de su ropa. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que Wei WuXian le sostenía firmemente.

—¡Estuvo cerca! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¿Ves que no necesariamente puedes hacerlo solo?

Lan HuiYing entendió a qué se refería y asintió devolviéndole el gesto. Una vez que fue ayudado, prestó atención al lugar en el cual había caído.

—Un pozo... —murmuró intrigado—. Y de aquí provienen las voces.

—Más que eso —le corrigió Wei WuXian—, parece un agujero profundo que de seguro conduce a alguna parte. —Miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que, incluso a través de la densa vegetación, se podía apreciar la villa Mo.

—Hay mucha concentración de energía resentida —señaló Lan HuiYing con evidente interés. Sacó un talismán y, como una linterna, llamas celestes comenzaron a quemarlo. Lo dejó caer al agujero y se perdió en la oscuridad—. Parece profundo.

—Lo mejor que se puede hacer es liberar toda la energía resentida que se concentra. Las voces solo corresponden a una sola cosa.

En el instante que comenzaron a planear la manera de liberar la energía concentrada en la fosa, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar y una gran cantidad de energía resentida brotó del fondo del agujero y se perdió en la oscuridad. Tanto Lan HuiYing como Wei WuXian intentaron seguirle pero el cadáver feroz que había escapado de la casa Mo apareció entre las sombras y les cerró el paso.

Fue poco el tiempo que tuvieron para reaccionar. La criatura parecía verles fijamente, como si estuviera tomando la difícil decisión de a cuál de los dos atacaría primero. Volteó en dirección de Wei WuXian y, como si lo hubiera reconocido, un gruñido escapó de su garganta y se fue directo sobre él. Lo agarró violentamente por el cuello y aprisionó contra un árbol.

—¡Maestro Mo! —Lan HuiYing intentó acercarse pero Wei WuXian no se lo permitió.

—¡Corre! —le gritó mientras intentaba liberarse inútilmente de la mano que le provocaba un intenso dolor y le cortaba el paso del aire. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse a medida que sus pulmones se sofocaban.

Pero incluso en medio de su inevitable colapso, pudo ver a Lan HuiYing aún de pie a pocos pasos de distancia. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿O por qué simplemente no lo ayudaba con alguna técnica de la secta GusuLan? Lan HuiYing se había resistido a seguir su orden porque escapar le parecía la peor idea de todas. Vio lidiar a Wei WuXian con el cadáver en un enfrentamiento completamente disparejo y entonces pensó en la única manera que tenía de ayudarle. Lo que quería hacer estaba completamente prohibido, pues la última vez que se atrevió a realizar _aquello_ desató una tragedia, pero incluso si todo terminaba mal otra vez, no iba a dejar que la persona frente a sus ojos muriera por sus inseguridades.

De entre sus ropas sacó un instrumento musical: era una flauta. La llevó a sus labios y sin temor la tocó. Una melodía aguda y siniestra resonó por todo el bosque. El cadáver feroz interrumpió su labor sobre el cuello de Wei WuXian y miró por sobre su hombro a Lan HuiYing. Finalmente soltó a su presa y avanzó despacio y vacilante hacia el responsable de tan apabullante sonido mientras su garganta dejaba escapar guturales sonidos en señal de protesta. Wei WuXian sin embargo quedó paralizado al reconocer a su ChenQing en manos de Lan HuiYing.

Preso del estupor que le significaba presenciar aquello, se llevó una mano al cuello resintiendo el dolor de este mientras una sola preguntaba cruzaba por su cabeza: ¿Por qué el niño que de la nada apareció en su vida manipulaba su flauta como alguna vez lo hizo él?

...Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3: El legado

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 3 —**

 **El legado**

El sonido agudo de ChenQing resonando en el bosque pareció estremecer la tierra y agitar el viento. Una atmósfera familiar se escabulló entre los arces y le erizó la piel a Wei WuXian mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba presenciando. Frente a él los ojos de Lan HuiYing, que en algún momento fueron translúcidos como dos trozos de ámbar, ahora estaban teñidos con el color de la sangre; el mismo que alguna vez entintó los suyos cuando la energía resentida se apoderaba de su cuerpo, pero verlos en alguien más lo sobrecogió.

Se apartó la mano del cuello y dio un paso al frente, conmovido por la sensación que le generaba ver a Lan HuiYing de esa manera. Aunque él alguna vez hizo lo mismo, y de una manera mucho más intensa, que un niño se involucrara con una energía tan dañina como poderosa le causaba una incómoda sensación de culpa que no supo cómo interpretar. Quiso hablarle pero el cadáver se lo impidió. Aguardó expectante al darse cuenta que su errático comportamiento se debía a su renuencia por sucumbir ante la tonada de sumisión de ChenQing, y entonces, tanto él como Lan HuiYing no tardaron en darse cuenta de una cosa: él estaba obedeciendo a otra persona.

El sonido de ChenQing comenzó a flaquear. Aunque Lan HuiYing dominaba la cultivación demoniaca a una edad impensable, todavía tenía camino que recorrer y lecciones que aprender. Erró en una nota y el efecto de la tonada se anuló. El cadáver, al ver que finalmente ya la molesta música no la escuchaba no dudó en atacarlo y Lan HuiYing dejó caer a ChenQing al suelo debido a la sorpresa. Wei WuXian sin embargo había adivinado las intenciones del cadáver y lo que sucedería en respuesta al error de Lan HuiYing. Rápidamente se interpuso en su camino y, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda puesta frente a él, una energía, como niebla roja, lo arrojó con tal fuerza que se perdió de vista.

El silencio volvió a caer en el lugar, siendo apenas roto por las respiraciones agitadas de Lan HuiYing y Wei WuXian que, tras salir de la conmoción por su repentino movimiento y la facilidad con la que había logrado deshacerse provisoriamente del cadáver feroz, tomó a Lan HuiYing del brazo, recogió a ChenQing del suelo y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Y solo cuando encontraron un sitio lo suficientemente seguro se detuvieron bajo una pequeña quebrada. Se refugiaron tras un montículo de rocas y hiedra y recuperaron el aliento.

Wei WuXian aprovechó de ver su flauta. Nuevamente entre sus manos, y la sintió como si no hubiera pasado mucho desde la última vez. Pero antes de poder decir algo al respecto o familiarizarse una vez más con ella, esperando que esta le reconociera, Lan HuiYing se la quitó y la pegó contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ella.

—Lan HuiYing... tú...

Él lo miró a los ojos con una seguridad que le atravesó de parte a parte, y enmudeció.

—Maestro Mo, lo que acaba de ver es lo que usted cree. Soy de la secta GusuLan, y soy un cultivador demoniaco... como usted.

Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Wei WuXian. Una cosa era suponer lo que saltaba a la vista, pero muy distinto era escuchar la confirmación como si se tratara de la cosa más simple del mundo. Que un niño de diez años dominara un arte en el cual él se vio forzado a tomar y fue extremadamente doloroso, no era normal.

—¿C-cómo... cómo aprendiste? —Se sintió tonto tartamudeando, pero la ansiedad le atoraba las palabras en la garganta. —Quiero decir, ¿quién te enseñó? Esa flauta...

—Es una larga historia que en algún momento le contaré.

—Y esa flauta... ¿es tuya? —Lan HuiYing negó aún aferrado a ella. —¿De quién es entonces?

Bajó la mirada y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de ChenQing.

—Le perteneció al Patriarca YiLing.

Pese a saber de antemano la respuesta, no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara dentro de su pecho y la piel se le erizara. No fue un error; efectivamente era su flauta.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó, intentando parecer poco sorprendido—, se supone que él murió hace tiempo. Los clanes de seguro se repartieron sus cosas como trofeos.

—¡No son trofeos! —le rebatió Lan HuiYing subiendo un tono la voz—. Son objetos importantes que le pertenecieron a una persona que ya no está en este mundo.

A Wei WuXian no terminaba de sorprenderle e intrigarle la manera en la que Lan HuiYing defendía a su antiguo yo. ¿De dónde provenía esa insistencia por respetarle y admirarle pese a lo mala que fue su reputación?

—Entonces es cierto que se repartieron sus pertenencias.

—La secta GusuLan se quedó con la mayoría.

—¿El motivo? —Hizo una pausa y cambió su pregunta. —¿Por qué tienes en tu poder la flauta del Patriarca YiLing?

Lan HuiYing negó.

—Lo siento, no puedo decirlo.

No muy lejos llegó a ellos el gruñido del cadáver. Interrumpieron la plática y se pusieron de pie.

—Hay que hacer algo con ese cadáver feroz. —Wei WuXian miraba hacia varias direcciones; luego se enfocó en una. —Ese agujero en medio del bosque debe ser la causa.

—¿Pero por qué contendrá tanta energía resentida? —cuestionó Lan HuiYing.

—Necesitamos ir allí y confirmarlo. —Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta que él continuaba aferrando la flauta contra su pecho, y no pudo evitar enternecerle su reacción. —Andando.

Dejaron la seguridad de la quebrada y retomaron el paso de regreso al pozo. El cadáver parecía estar buscándolos por otro lado, por lo que no les tomó mucho llegar al agujero. Cuando se detuvieron frente a él comenzaron a pensar en las posibilidades de que efectivamente fuera una fosa donde arrojaban cuerpos y no una vieja fuente de agua.

—La única forma es bajando —señaló Wei WuXian.

—De acuerdo. —Lan HuiYing no vaciló en ningún momento, siendo incluso el primero en tomar la iniciativa de comenzar en descender sujetándose de las raíces de los árboles que se asomaban por las paredes del pozo.

Encendió un nuevo talismán y luego otro. Dejó caer unos cuantos y divisaron finalmente el fondo. Una vez que pisaron suelo firme, se dieron cuenta que no era precisamente tierra ni mucho menos rocas. El suelo bajo sus pies era demasiado inestable y en otras ocasiones crujía como ramas secas. Miraron con detención y se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta que estaban sobre restos humanos.

—Así que de esto se trataba —comentó Wei WuXian sin mostrarse demasiado sorprendido. Miró a Lan HuiYing y se dio cuenta que él sí lo estaba. Después de todo, era igual de impresionable como todos los niños de su edad.

—Nunca vi tal cantidad de cadáveres apilados en un solo lugar —comentó revisándolos con intriga.

Wei WuXian se dio cuenta que no era temor lo que experimentaba, más bien era una fascinación por algo que quizá esperó ver alguna vez.

—Trata de encender otro talismán y hagamos una antorcha.

No tardaron mucho en elaborar una de forma provisoria y registraron el lugar. Resultaba ser el fondo de una cueva que conectaba con varios túneles de no más de dos metros de altura y un metro de ancho.

—Lo más seguro es que este haya sido una vieja caverna para escapar durante las guerras —señaló Wei WuXian—. Los túneles deben conducir a las casas de la villa.

—Significa que uno de estos túneles conduce a la casa de su familia, maestro Mo —comentó Lan HuiYing, expectante.

—Pero para saber cuál de todos es...

Eran alrededor de treinta túneles y se dieron el trabajo de entrar a cada uno de ellos. En el proceso descubrieron que la mayoría de estos estaban obstruidos a mitad de camino o al principio. Redujeron la búsqueda a solo cinco pasadizos y al tercero dieron con una trampilla de madera que conectaba con el patio de la casa de la familia Mo. Al salir por ella se dieron cuenta que estaba cubierta por ramas secas y maleza mal cortada a propósito para ocultar su existencia.

"Entonces por aquí es que seguramente Mo ZiYuan hizo sus estupideces", pensó Wei WuXian. "No cabe duda que esta familia estaba más loca que el propio Mo XuanYu".

La conclusión a la que ambos llegaron fue sencilla: Mo ZiYuan se valió de absurdas investigaciones y de su mal usado tiempo libre para remover los cadáveres de la cueva, lo que despertó la energía resentida contenida en el lugar por décadas, y el tablero de atracción fantasmal solo fue el cebo que permitió el ingreso de todas las entidades espectrales que asediaron la casa hasta que el cadáver feroz que los perseguía terminó alimentándose de ellas. La pregunta era porqué Mo ZiYuan había cometido tal estupidez y cómo obtuvo el tablero. Quizá no era difícil suponer que su desprecio hacia Mo XuanYu se debía a algo más que una rencilla del pasado. Tal vez su paso como cultivador en una reconocida secta y siendo el nieto mayor de la familia despertó su envidia, y, queriendo imitar sus pasos y traer orgullo a sus padres, terminó por arrastrarlos a una muerte horrenda y a él a ser un cuerpo sin vida tirado en la sala de su casa.

Lan HuiYing estaba convencido de esa posibilidad y no dudaba de que fuera cierta. Wei WuXian sin embargo, más allá de prestarle atención al problema frente a ellos, su atención estaba puesta en Lan HuiYing. Era tan agudo y decidido como él lo fue a su edad, y de alguna manera su solemnidad y elegancia se mezclaban con la imagen de su antiguo yo de una forma perfecta.

Observó a ChenQing que colgaba de su cintura, y le dio un vistazo fugaz a la espada que permanecía enfundada junto a ella. La miró detenidamente y entonces su hechura y color se le hicieron más que familiares.

—¡Suibian! —exclamó sobresaltando a Lan HuiYing. Él le vio con sorpresa tras pronunciar ese nombre y preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabe que se llama así?

Wei WuXian dio un respingo y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Se llama así? —Lan HuiYing lo miró confundido—. ¡Jajaja! "Lo que sea", solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

Era muy conveniente que Mo XuanYu fuera tildado de loco; solo así podía hablar incoherencias y no resultarle extraño a los demás.

Miró a Lan HuiYing y su sonrisa jocosa se borró de sus labios.

—¿Esa espada es tuya?

—No, era del Patriarca YiLing.

Sus ojos se abrieron con una ligera sorpresa.

—Entonces te quedaste con todo lo que le perteneció. ¿Por qué?

Lan HuiYing negó.

—No puedo decirle, maestro Mo. Lo lamento.

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros y fingió desinterés, pero en el fondo necesitaba descubrir todos los secretos que envolvían a su pequeño salvador.

Después de una pequeña inspección por el patio y los alrededores de la casa Mo, decidieron volver por el túnel hasta la cueva funeraria. Una vez allí Lan HuiYing absorbió la energía resentida que quedaba en el lugar, purgando los cuerpos para dejarlos sin la capacidad de levantarse de pronto. Wei WuXian hubiera preferido utilizarlos para destruir al cadáver feroz que asechaba la aldea y a ellos, pero ecos de gritos lejanos interrumpieron el trabajo del miembro más joven de la secta GusuLan.

—¿Qué son esos gritos?

—Vienen de afuera —contestó Wei WuXian.

Subieron por las paredes del pozo y, al salir al bosque, los gritos se escucharon aun más nítidos.

—¡Vienen de la villa! —exclamó Lan HuiYing.

—Debe ser el cadáver.

Emprendieron una carrera montaña abajo y, al llegar a la villa, se dieron cuenta que el cadáver feroz había comenzado a atacar a los aldeanos. No discriminaba entre hombres y mujeres; a cada uno de ellos los asesinaba rompiéndoles el cuello o derechamente arrancándoles la cabeza.

Los gritos de horror de quienes aún se encontraban en las calles saturó el aire. Apenas estaban cerrando sus tiendas y retornando a sus casas, y la imagen de un cadáver feroz acabando con todos los obligó a huir despavoridos rogando porque alguien los salvara.

Lan HuiYing y Wei WuXian se abrieron paso entre la masa caótica y caminaron directo al cadáver para enfrentarlo. Lan HuiYing fue el primero: desenvainó a Suibian y se abalanzó contra él, golpeándole la espalda con el filo de la hoja pero sin hacerle daño alguno. La respuesta a su ataque fue violenta y rápida. El choque de Suibian contra los grilletes y brazos fornidos del cadáver casi podía sacar chispas. Lan HuiYing demostraba abiertamente todas sus habilidades como cultivador, pero sobre todo de la secta a la que pertenecía. Con movimientos ágiles y elegantes, la técnica de esgrima de la secta GusuLan era única en su tipo, siendo catalogada como una de las mejores dentro del mundo de la cultivación.

Wei WuXian estaba petrificado y a la vez se sentía estúpido. A su edad dejaba que un niño enfrentara a un monstruo que necesitaba ser reducido entre varios cultivadores, pero al verle desenvolverse con tanta holgura contra él pensó que quizá se había adelantado al dudar de sus capacidades y creyó que no sería necesaria su intervención. Sin un arma a la mano, sabía que solo le estorbaría.

Las cadenas del cadáver parecían ser su única arma para defenderse, además de su fuerza. Las agitaba una y otra vez en un intento por golpear a Lan HuiYing pero él lograba esquivarlas sin dificultad. Como respuesta, él realizaba cortes en sus extremidades, pero no lo suficiente profundos para derribarlo ni mucho menos para amedrentarlo. Como último recurso, utilizó un talismán y lo pegó en su frente. El cadáver rugió molesto y Lan HuiYing aprovechó de patearlo duramente en el estómago, arrojándolo a varios metros. Su pesado cuerpo derrapó y aterrizó contra la muralla exterior de una propiedad, derribándola.

Un débil jadeo escapó de los labios de Lan HuiYing, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, y caminó sin temor alguno en dirección al cadáver para darle el golpe de gracia. Wei WuXian, aún inmóvil a un costado de la calle, pensó que su fuerza se contraponía a su apariencia, pero no era para sorprenderse; un cultivador era capaz de eso y más. Y debido a la fuerza que Lan HuiYing mostraba en batalla, dejaba claro que la cultivación fue un camino que siguió desde su infancia.

La hoja de Suibian resplandeció con un frío tono plateado bajo la luz de la luna. Lan HuiYing sacó talismanes y los dispersó alrededor. Un gran sello dorado apareció en el suelo y comenzó a suprimir la energía del cadáver.

Wei WuXian soltó un suspiro y se atrevió a acercarse para presenciar en primera fila el último "respiro" del cadáver feroz. Se detuvo junto a Lan HuiYing y lo observó trabajar como un cultivador tradicional, sin trucos sucios ni artes oscuras. Él parecía ser capaz de desenvolverse en ambos caminos sin dificultad.

—¡Bien hecho! —exclamó palmeándole el hombro—. Hiciste un trabajo excelente.

Lan HuiYing agradeció su cumplido con una sonrisa, pero aun cuando parecía haber ganado la batalla, sus logros no fueron suficientes para contener al cadáver. Tras haber conseguido alimentarse con la energía vital de los aldeanos y la energía resentida de los cadáveres del pozo, logró romper la formación mágica grabada en el suelo y atacar.

La fuerza del impacto entre él y Suibian arrojó unos cuantos pasos más atrás a Wei WuXian. Él sabía que para el siguiente ataque Lan HuiYing no resistiría, por lo que pensó en la manera de ayudarle o interponerse de ser necesario. Miró entonces a ChenQing que colgaba de su cinturón y sin pensar en las consecuencias que su acción provocaría la tomó y la llevó a sus labios. En ese preciso instante el cadáver golpeó a Lan HuiYing y su cuerpo cayó al suelo con violencia. Intentó arremeter nuevamente contra él pero el sonido gutural de ChenQing volvió a taladrar sus oídos. La tonada era fría y parecía como finas agujas clavándose en la carne. No había manera de burlar aquel siniestro sonido, pero más allá de haberle perturbado, los aldeanos asesinados por su mano se levantaron y se fueron sobre él. La melodía llegó incluso a Lan HuiYing que, tras recobrar el sentido, pudo presenciar cómo los cadáveres atacaban violentamente y sin descanso a su asesino. Pero eso no era realmente lo que le interesaba. Rápidamente buscó la fuente del agudo sonido y, cuando dirigió su atención a Wei WuXian, una punzada le atravesó el pecho al verle tocando la flauta.

—No puede ser... —pronunció apenas.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que las víctimas andantes del cadáver sucumbieran ante él. Wei WuXian intentó entonces controlarlo, pero no lo consiguió; era claro que tenía un dueño al cual obedecer. Aun así sonrió confiado, incluso al verse acorralado por el cadáver. Dejó de tocar y le permitió acercársele, esquivando sin dificultad alguna su primer movimiento. En respuesta levantó su mano y de ella nuevamente la niebla roja emergió. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, era una suerte que en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu pudiera manejar la energía resentida con facilidad, pero antes de siquiera intentar algo contra el cadáver, el inconfundible sonido de una cítara cayó sobre este como si los dioses en el cielo rugieran.

Lan HuiYing se puso de pie e intentó tomar su energía con la bolsa selladora del mal, pero apenas mostró sus intenciones, el cadáver burló la tonada de erradicación de Lan WangJi y huyó lejos.

Finalmente todo el lugar quedó en silencio.

Como una reacción honesta de sorpresa, Wei WuXian dejó caer a ChenQing al suelo y la observó en medio del sopor. Haberla tocado nuevamente removió algo dentro de su cuerpo, como si su alma se hubiera agitado por los recuerdos del pasado y de los vacíos que había en su memoria. Alzó la vista aún enfrascado en sus emociones y dio un respingo al ver que Lan WangJi se le acercaba. Buscó nervioso una ruta de escape y, al darse cuenta que no la tenía, adoptó la postura que más le convenía en ese momento.

—¡Waa, otro fantasma! —gritó fingiendo terror—. ¡Otro fantasma! ¡No me mates! —Se echó a correr pero Lan WangJi alcanzó a sujetarlo del brazo y lo encaró.

Wei WuXian se congeló ante el contacto de su mano y volteó en su dirección. Sus miradas se encontraron y su respiración se detuvo. Lan WangJi le miraba fijamente, con una expresión que no supo realmente cómo interpretar. ¿Ira? ¿Pena? Sus ojos claros siempre mostraron una melancolía mezclada con la rectitud inquebrantable que le inculcó su secta, pero siempre pudo ver más allá de esa coraza, descubriendo que en su interior había una persona sensible y dedicada. Pero también había algo más... y que en ese momento no pudo recordar.

—¿Por qué huyes?

Su voz tenue le atravesó el corazón y le aceleró el pulso, como si el filo de una espada le hubiera removido las entrañas. Por un instante quiso ser honesto con él y decirle el porqué se esforzaba por escapar de su presencia, pero delatándose ante él solo conseguiría una nueva muerte o un castigo ejemplar por su atrevimiento de volver. Debía acogerse a su nuevo rol dentro del cuerpo de Mo XuanYu si quería sobrevivir y cumplir el contrato de sacrificio, y por él y su propia existencia lo haría sin importar a quién debía engañar.

—¡Porque no lo conozco y me está acosando! —chilló, y como si sus palabras hubieran sido el peor de los insultos, Lan WangJi lo soltó y le ofreció una mirada severa.

Al verse finalmente libre de su agarre, lejos de disculparse, dio media vuelta y se echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Una vez que se perdió de vista, Lan WangJi volteó hacia Lan HuiYing y caminó hacia él.

Su rostro lucía demacrado, abatido y polvoriento, como si hubiera recibido la peor de las noticias. En sus manos sostenía a ChenQing, y la aferraba con fuerza contra su pecho.

—Él... tocó la flauta de papá. —Su voz sonó quebrada y herida. —Lo siento.

Lan WangJi no contestó. Podía reprenderlo e incluso castigarlo como su superior por haber actuado con tanta imprudencia. Se había involucrado en un conflicto demasiado peligroso y que no le correspondía, acarreando en el camino una tragedia, pero él jamás había cuestionado sus decisiones, incluso en los peores momentos.

Como respuesta, colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y con suavidad le dijo:

—Está bien.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian corrió lo más lejos que pudo, y solo cuando sintió seguridad de que Lan WangJi no le daría alcance se detuvo. Podía seguir corriendo e incluso dejar la villa si quisiera, pero en su antebrazo persistían dos cortes de los cinco que Mo XuanYu le dejó para cumplir su deseo a cambio de su cuerpo. Antes de marcharse, necesitaba descubrir la identidad de las otras dos personas a las que debía asesinar.

Volteó resignado y vio al otro lado de la calle la casa de la familia Mo. Solitaria y sombría, el lugar se había convertido en un cementerio en solo una noche, y era un hecho de que la noticia de cómo la familia entera había sido masacrada se esparciría por toda la región. Pero a Wei WuXian poco le importaba; no pertenecía allí y solo necesitaba recopilar información para su propio beneficio.

Sin guardias que le impidieran el paso, cruzó las puertas con el sigilo de un fantasma y se adentró en la propiedad. Los pocos sirvientes que quedaban sollozaban por los rincones mientras que otros empacaban sus pertenencias para dejar el lugar que ya había sido catalogado como maldito. Wei WuXian burló a cada uno de ellos y recorrió los pasillos registrando cada habitación hasta dar con la que pertenecía a Mo XuanYu. Sabía que si escudriñaba cuidadosamente encontraría algo que le permitiría conocer su pasado y así cumplir con su parte del contrato. Después de quince minutos de intensa búsqueda confirmó que ningún dormitorio al interior de la casa fue destinado para Mo XuanYu. Registró entonces las construcciones exteriores. En la parte trasera de la propiedad, junto a los establos, había un cobertizo que parecía haber sido construido temporalmente. Abrió la puerta y, al juzgar por su aspecto, supo de inmediato que Mo XuanYu había vivido allí.

El lugar, además de encontrarse polvoriento y deteriorado, estaba completamente revuelto, como si un huracán hubiera pasado allí. Las paredes tenían marcas de arañazos y escritos en color rojo que parecían acusar a los culpables de su sufrimiento.

Cuando los leyó en voz alta, un cosquilleo le erizó la nuca.

—Él fue —pronunció con un tono amortiguado y respetuoso—. Ellos me lo quitaron.

Hizo un repaso visual del improvisado dormitorio y centró su atención en la cama. Las sábanas estaban teñidas con sangre y el único mueble del lugar tenía los cajones abiertos; muchos de ellos yacían en el suelo. El resto solo eran pilas de cajas de madera regadas en el lugar, pero hubo una que llamó su atención. Cabía en ambas manos extendidas, era de un intenso color negro y en madera lacada, con una delicada peonía amarilla pintada en el centro. La abrió con cuidado y descubrió varios papeles doblados pulcramente en su interior.

Tras leer las primeras líneas se dio cuenta que no eran simples mensajes ni mucho menos extractos de un libro: eran cartas cuyo contenido estaba cargado de amor y un sentimiento que le erizó la piel. Y a medida que leía y se familiarizaba con la historia de Mo XuanYu comenzó a comprender el porqué usó el ritual de sacrificio.

Cinco años atrás, mientras preparaba su camino como cultivador en la secta LanLingJin, un grupo de los mejores prospectos de la secta QishanWen fue invitado por el propio Jin GuangShan con el propósito de restablecer las relaciones entre ambas sectas tras ocho largos años de conflictos, luego que Wen RuoHan, enceguecido por su sed de poder, le declarara la guerra a todo el mundo de la cultivación.

Para ese entonces Mo XuanYu tenía quince años, y llevaba apenas uno de entrenamiento luego que Jin GuangShan lo reconociera como uno de sus hijos y lo reclutara con el fin de evaluar sus posibilidades como su sucesor, puesto que Jin ZiXuan, su hijo legítimo, había fallecido trágicamente hacía dos años.

Si bien sus capacidades como cultivador no eran las que el hijo de un líder debiera tener, Mo XuanYu destacaba por su espíritu de liderazgo y carisma propio de su edad. Tanto hombres como mujeres tenían afinidad con él, y más temprano que tarde los rumores sobre su condición sexual se esparcieron como regueros de pólvora. A Mo XuanYu sin embargo poco le importaba ocultar sus preferencias al momento de estar con alguien en la cama. A él le gustaban los hombres, y cuando el grupo de discípulos de la secta QishanWen llegó a LanLing, su corazón rápidamente fue flechado por uno de ellos. Wen Yeun, sobrino de Wen RuoHan, había llegado como el líder del pequeño grupo de estudiantes, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Mo XuanYu, supo que él era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

A diferencia de Wen RuoHan y de la gran mayoría de los miembros de la secta QishanWen, Wen Yeun era un hombre tranquilo y risueño. Él no había participado en la guerra de los ocho años y, al ser considerado un desertor, pasó ese periodo encerrado junto al resto de su familia. Finalmente, tras el término de esta, quedó en libertad y se estableció en YiLing junto a otros integrantes de la secta para asistir en labores médicas.

Los comentarios acerca del carismático sobrino del hombre más peligroso conocido entre todas las sectas no eran muchos: nunca se le conoció ninguna pareja ni tampoco hubo algún historial de amoríos que mencionar. Él era catalogado como un príncipe dedicado a ayudar a los demás, sin pretensiones ni ambiciones, sin embargo, cuando conoció a Mo XuanYu, su intachable imagen de cultivador solitario se vino abajo.

Fueron dos años de un intenso romance que creyeron duraría por siempre, hasta que un simple descuido bastó para que fueran descubiertos por el nuevo líder de la secta LanLingJin. Debido a eso Mo XuanYu fue expulsado de LanLing mientras que Wen Yeun fue devuelto a YiLing. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para ahogar las llamas del amor que ellos habían creado y avivado durante los dos años que sostuvieron su romance furtivo. Habían aprendido muy bien a mantener las apariencias y amarse en secreto, no obstante, Mo XuanYu había cambiado un poco. Su expulsión parecía haber sido un duro golpe que trajo lamentables consecuencias, porque a los pocos meses de regresar de LanLing su abuelo falleció por no poder soportar la humillación. El repudió de su familia no tardó en caerle encima y pasó de ser el orgullo de la región donde nació y creció a ser una vergüenza indeseada de la que nadie quería siquiera nombrar.

Pero pese a las habladurías de la villa y los reiterados maltratos por parte de su propia familia, Mo XuanYu no olvidó su amor por Wen Yeun, y en cuestión de meses retomaron su relación a espaldas de todos. Sus encuentros se dieron de forma sistemática. Cada cierto tiempo Wen Yeun dejaba YiLing para pasar unas semanas en la villa Mo y Mo XuanYu repetía el ejercicio alojando unas semanas en YiLing. Así estuvieron los siguientes tres años, hasta que una noche fueron encontrados; la misma en la que pensaban fugarse tras enterarse que los estaban buscando. El castigo esta vez recayó bajo la mano del actual líder de la secta QishanWen, quien no tuvo reparo alguno en condenar a muerte a su propio primo y a Mo XuanYu al peor sufrimiento de todos.

Wei WuXian se detuvo en esta parte de la historia y repasó las últimas cartas que Mo XuanYu le escribió a Wen Yeun. Su ceño se arrugó y sus manos temblaron inquietas.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pronunció apenas en un murmullo.

 _"El fruto de nuestro amor crece dentro de mí y espera paciente por tu regreso. Nos haces falta."._

—¿"El fruto de nuestro amor"? —repitió confundido—. ¿"Crece dentro..."? ¿De qué diablos hablas, Mo XuanYu?

Tuvo una vaga idea al respecto y se llevó sin darse cuenta una mano al vientre mientras retomaba la lectura. Lo siguiente que descubrió dentro de la caja fueron breves mensajes que Wen Yeun y Mo XuanYu intercambiaron semanas antes de su intento de fuga.

 _"Él ya lo sabe todo. Ven por favor. Te necesitamos"._

El último mensaje correspondía a una breve nota que Wen Yeun le escribió a Mo XuanYu en un deteriorado trozo de papel. El texto era breve y parecía haber sido redactado con prisa; aun así lograba transmitir todo el sentimiento que en ese momento su autor experimentó.

 _"... Nuestro amor vivirá por siempre. Nos veremos pronto"._

Cuando Wei WuXian leyó la última palabra, sintió que sus ojos ardían y una opresión en el pecho le hizo soltar un débil jadeo. A pesar de no tener vínculo alguno con la historia de amor de Mo XuanYu y Wen Yeun, la sentía tan propia que no podía evitar pensar en lo que habría hecho en el lugar de ellos al ver que su amor terminaría sin un final feliz.

Sentado a los pies de la cama, dobló las cartas con cuidado y las guardó tal cual las había encontrado. Era inevitable sentirse aturdido tras descubrir que la persona que le había dado un nuevo cuerpo no solo fue uno de los hijos ilegítimos del antiguo líder de la secta LanLingJin, sino que también había sostenido un romance con otro hombre.

—¿Qué tan mala puede ser mi suerte? —pensó en voz alta.

Recogió la tapa para sellar finalmente la caja, y de ella se cayó un pedazo de papel pulcramente doblado. La curiosidad le hizo desdoblarlo con cuidado al ver que se trataba de una hoja deteriorada y leyó su contenido. Pertenecía a un manuscrito, y cuando reconoció su propia caligrafía en ella saltó de la cama como si alguien lo hubiera empujado.

—¡No es posible!

No cabía duda de que aquel trozo de papel había sido escrito de su propio puño. Durante la cacería que inició contra la secta QishanWen tras la caída de la secta YunmengJiang, logró recopilar y transcribir en valiosos manuscritos mucha información respecto a las diversas maneras de manipular la energía, el alma y el cuerpo. Entre esos estudios hubo un descubrimiento muy particular y que estaba seguro jamás alcanzó a poner en práctica. Consistía en una técnica prohibida cuyo propósito era muy simple: permitirle al cuerpo de un hombre engendrar una vida en su interior, como una mujer. Wei WuXian sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas y volvió a llevarse una mano al vientre, esta vez mirándolo al comprender finalmente lo que Mo XuanYu había hecho y qué era lo que había perdido.

—Un bebé... —pronunció con los labios temblorosos—. Tuviste un bebé con Wen Yeun. Tuviste un...

Un fuerte y repentino vértigo le obligó apoyarse en la pared más próxima, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. De pronto su mente quería rellenar el espacio vacío que había en ella pero solo había dolor y oscuridad.

—Por qué...

Parecía estar a punto de conseguir recuperar una fragmento de sus recuerdos perdidos cuando la conversación entre dos sirvientes, proveniente del patio, lo desconcentró.

—¡Ni lo menciones! —pronunció uno de ellos con evidente desprecio—. Ese maldito solo trajo la desgracia a esta casa. Ya ves, él regresó y nuestros señores fueron asesinados.

—¿Y crees que él lo provocó? —Su interlocutor parecía incrédulo.

El vértigo que asedió a Wei WuXian desapareció tan pronto como llegó, y aprovechó de acercarse a la puerta y apoyar la oreja en la madera. La conversación se escuchó más nítida.

—¿Tus ojos están fallando? ¡Viste lo que ocurrió con ellos! Y todo por las amenazas de ese lunático.

—El joven maestro Mo tuvo una vida muy desdichada desde que lo expulsaron de su secta.

—Ese incidente le costó caro. —El sirviente que descaradamente detestaba a Mo XuanYu se encogió de hombros y chasqueó la lengua. —Después de todo, haberse liado con otro hombre no es algo de lo cual se puede jactar una persona, mucho menos una secta como a la que perteneció.

—Debió ser una verdadera deshonra —señaló el otro—. Por suerte su padre ya estaba muerto para ese entonces y no vio la vergüenza de tener un hijo "manga cortada".

Después de ese comentario, Wei WuXian no tuvo más dudas acerca de la preferencia sexual de Mo XuanYu. Resopló resignado y continuó escuchando la conversación.

—Lo peor de todo es lo que hizo después con ese cultivador de la secta Wen.

—Es cierto. —El sirviente que dio pie a la conversación negó con la cabeza. —Él fue capaz de alterar su cuerpo para cometer ese pecado imperdonable.

—¿Y sabes dónde la señora Mo enterró el cuerpo de esa cosa?

La pausa Wei WuXian la sintió eterna. Estuvo a punto de salir del viejo cobertizo para exigir que respondiera.

—Dijo que lo enterró en el bosque. Lejos del cementerio familia. Que lo que ese lunático manga cortada engendró en su interior fue una monstruosidad, y que por suerte había muerto antes de nacer.

A Wei WuXian nuevamente lo sacudió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y la opresión en su pecho se acentuó. A su memoria había acudido un extraño recuerdo de él escribiendo el manuscrito de las técnicas prohibidas, mostrando un inusual interés por una de ellas.

—¿Cuál de todas era...?

Volvió a tocarse el vientre y por un instante sintió pena por Mo XuanYu.

Una vez que los sirvientes terminaron su plática, decidió salir con la pequeña caja negra en sus manos. Ya había descubierto más de lo que había ido a buscar, por lo que no le vio sentido permanecer más en esos terrenos que no le pertenecían. Dejó la propiedad tal como entró y regresó al viejo templo donde Mo XuanYu invocó su alma. Estaba seguro que ahora con lo que sabía de su historia, su segundo paso apuntaba hacia LanLingJin y confirmar si efectivamente las dos marcas restantes en su brazo pertenecían a personas de ese lugar.

De pie frente al viejo y deteriorado templo aguardó en silencio unos momentos. El viento apenas soplaba y parecía traer consigo un débil murmullo. Wei WuXian lo escuchó atentamente y rodeó despacio el lugar. En la parte trasera, bajo un arce viejo, un pequeño montículo se asomaba entre hojas amarillentas regadas en la tierra enraizada. Se inclinó con cuidado y puso una mano sobre ella.

—Por eso te quedaste aquí... —A su murmullo le siguió un semblante acongojado. —No querías dejarlo solo.

A pesar del respeto y empatía que Wei WuXian había desarrollado por Mo XuanYu en el poco tiempo que llevaba usando su cuerpo, y luego de conocer su historia con Wen Yeun, eso no fue suficiente para reprimir su sed de conocimiento. Después de todo, él nunca dejaría de ser el Patriarca YiLing.

Sin vacilación alguna comenzó a desarmar el pequeño montículo. Los dedos se hundían en la tierra con extrema facilidad, lo que apuntaba a que el lugar había sido removido hacia muy poco. Al cabo de unos minutos, vislumbró lo que la familia Mo consideró una aberración. Estaba envuelto en una sábana blanca que por el paso del tiempo se había teñido del color de la tierra. Era pequeño; no más de cuarenta centímetros. Wei WuXian quiso sacarlo y examinarlo pero sus manos dudaron. Quizá era la primera vez que sentía culpa por profanar una tumba, pero necesitaba saber si lo que hizo Mo XuanYu realmente fue una aberración y si su propia investigación en el pasado fue un rotundo fracaso.

Como si hubiera tocado algo que no debía y temiera recibir un severo castigo por hacerlo, retiró con extremo cuidado la sábana. Cuando lo hizo, supo que la familia Mo había mentido. Era un ser humano pequeño y bien formado. Sus extremidades eran normales; diez dedos en las manos y en los pies. Tenía la cabeza en su lugar y, aunque estaba en un evidente estado de descomposición, "él" era perfecto.

Pensó qué pudo haberle pasado para fallecer dentro del vientre de Mo XuanYu y terminar enterrado en medio del bosque tras un viejo templo. Las posibilidades eran muchas, pero la idea de Wei WuXian era una sola y jamás lo había practicado de esta forma. Utilizando los últimos residuos que quedaban de la energía de Mo XuanYu dentro de lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo, extendió la mano derecha hacia el cuerpo del bebé y, como si hubiera reaccionado a su presencia, Wei WuXian se vio escabulléndose en una noche sin luna junto a un hombre de piel blanca y cabellos oscuros. Su atuendo tenía el distintivo del sol y su mirada era gentil.

—Ya falta poco.

Wei WuXian asintió y se llevó una mano al vientre. Era redondo y prominente. La sensación se le hizo extraña pero a la vez agradablemente familiar. Lo acarició un poco más y asintió disfrutando de la agradable y reconfortante sensación de sentir una vida en su interior.

Esa noche pretendían fugarse, pero no alcanzaron a cruzar los límites de la villa Mo: la secta QishanWen los encontró. No hizo falta preguntar los motivos por los cuales estaban juntos ni qué castigo recibirían por transgredir las reglas de la cultivación. Mo XuanYu había cometido un acto imperdonable, y cuando lloró y suplicó por su vida y la de su hijo, Wen Yeun asumió toda la responsabilidad.

El escarmiento no se hizo esperar: frente a la persona que amaba, Wen Yeun fue apuñalado en el corazón. No conforme con eso, otras diez espadas atravesaron su cuerpo. Una por una, lentamente, rasgando la carne y quebrando los huesos. Finalmente, su sufrimiento terminó con su cabeza desprendida de su cuerpo.

Parecía que ahí había terminado todo pero, no conformes con el horror que Mo XuanYu tuvo que presenciar, la ira de los Wen también cayó sobre él. Tendido en el suelo fue severamente golpeado. Protegió a toda costa su vientre, pero tras la patada número veinte perdió el conocimiento en el momento que sentía un líquido caliente fluyendo entre las piernas. Cuando logró recuperar la conciencia, se vio en la cama del viejo cobertizo. Solo, vacío. Su cuerpo lo sentía diferente, y al llevarse las manos al vientre supo lo que había pasado con su bebé. Con apenas ocho meses de gestación, él no había logrado sobrevivir.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por toda la propiedad de la respetada familia Mo. Mo XuanYu había perdido todo en una sola noche y su corazón no podía soportarlo. Al momento de preguntar por lo que había pasado con su bebé y dónde estaba, la señora Mo le restregó la realidad en la cara. Él y solo él había sido el culpable de todo. Su hijo se había ahogado dentro de su vientre con su sangre.

Mo XuanYu no pudo soportar tanta crueldad proveniente de una sola persona y a la cual consideraba su familia. Por semanas pidió por su hijo aun cuando estuviera muerto. Quería tenerlo de vuelta dentro de su cuerpo y protegerlo. Lloró sin parar por días y noches enteras, y cuando tuvo las fuerzas para moverse con libertad escapó de la casa y fue a su encuentro.

Wei WuXian abrió los ojos y sintió sus mejillas empapadas. De todas las veces que él había utilizado la técnica "empatía" para conectarse con los espíritus a través de su cuerpo, jamás había experimentado un dolor tan grande como hasta ahora. Dolores físicos, odio, ira, pena, verdades que solo él sabía y vivencias peligrosas y miserables. Él había conocido eso y más, por eso no lograba entender por qué precisamente ese pequeño fragmento que dejó Mo XuanYu como su mensaje póstumo, le afectó tanto.

Se secó el rostro y rápidamente envolvió el cuerpo del bebé nuevamente en la sábana. Una vez que lo dejó en su lugar, acomodó junto a él la caja negra con la peonía amarilla en la tapa. Ese era el único sitio en el que los tres podrían permanecer juntos sin que nadie los molestara.

No conforme con eso, Wei WuXian quiso hacer algo más por Mo XuanYu y el bebé. Se llevó la yema del dedo índice a la boca y con los dientes presionó fuerte hasta lograr un pequeño corte, lo suficiente para que sangrara. Lo siguiente que hizo fue escribir algo sobre la sábana.

—Aunque no posee energía resentida, no dejaré que nadie lo toque. Y si alguien se atreve a profanar este lugar lo sabré. Te lo prometo Mo XuanYu, nadie tocará otra vez a tu bebé.

Volvió a cubrir la tumba con tierra y lo dejó de tal forma que fuera apenas perceptible incluso si alguien se detenía frente a ella. No habría lápida ni una inscripción que delatara su presencia en ese lugar. El bebé había muerto sin un nombre y así se quedaría. Mo XuanYu no alcanzó a elegir uno porque esperaba conocerlo para saber cómo sería llamado por los demás.

Wei WuXian se puso de pie y soltó un profundo suspiro. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a abandonar el lugar pero se congeló al toparse de frente con Lan WangJi. El reencuentro de la tarde no le había permitido prestar atención a los detalles, pero ahora que lo hizo, no le fue difícil darse cuenta que incluso con el paso del tiempo, él no había cambiado lo suficiente como para considerarlo viejo. Su aura silenciosa y etérea, su actitud imperturbable y su mirada cargada de secretos y nostalgia seguían intactas.

Esperaba lo peor en ese momento. Un chasquido y estaría sujeto a la mano castigadora de la secta GusuLan. Lan WangJi estaba completamente facultado para apresarlo por ser un practicante de las artes demoniacas, pero en vez de eso solo advirtió una profunda melancolía en sus ojos. Resultaba ser una mirada más madura pero triste, y aunque alguna vez creyó entender lo que ocultaban esos ojos claros, ahora simplemente le resultaban un completo misterio.

Con movimiento casi involuntario sacudió la cabeza y alejó cualquier pensamiento intranquilo e innecesario. No podía dejar que sus ojos lo desconcentraran ni menos que él se interpusiera en su camino por mucho que le causara curiosidad su repentino afán por acosarle. Y con esa idea en mente saltó hacia atrás y se valió de su nueva apariencia.

—¡Usted otra vez! —exclamó ofendido—. ¡El fantasma acosador! —Al no ver reacción alguna por parte de Lan WangJi a su provocación continuó. —¡Voy a denunciarlo por acoso! ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡Ni tampoco quiero estar con nadie! —Hizo una pausa. —Aunque es alto y absolutamente mi tipo, ¡no me entrego fácil a extraños!

Esperaba que aquello bastara para molestar a Lan WangJi y lo dejara ir. Sabía que a él ese tipo de cosas no le gustaban y caería fácilmente en sus provocaciones como antes, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando vio que su expresión no se inmutó en lo absoluto, y a cambio dio un paso al frente.

—Muy bien. Entonces solo necesitas conocerme. —Su respuesta descompuso el rostro de Wei WuXian. —Pero incluso si no quieres venir conmigo, como cultivador practicante de las artes oscuras no puedo dejar que sigas libre.

Los labios de Wei WuXian se abrieron pero de estos no salió palabra alguna.

—Aunque sigues ese camino ayudaste a mi discípulo, y por eso mereces gratitud —continuó Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian vio entonces que Lan WangJi, lejos de molestarse, parecía querer agradecerle el haber ayudado a Lan HuiYing, por lo que asintió y retomó el paso, pasó por su lado pero Lan WangJi rápidamente lo sujetó de su antebrazo izquierdo. Emitió un pequeño quejido y entonces su secreto se reveló. A la vista quedaron las dos marcas que Mo XuanYu le dejó para su venganza. Miró a Lan WangJi temiendo que descubriera lo que eso significaba, pero él, luego de ver las heridas y sus ojos nerviosos, lo soltó.

Wei WuXian retomó la marcha y se alejó rápidamente. A los pocos pasos, La voz de Lan WangJi se escuchó suave.

—¿Adónde piensas ir?

Se detuvo y volteó a verle. Su pregunta lo desconcertó.

—A ningún lado —respondió—. Y si tuviera un destino, no es asunto de nadie más que mío.

Continuó su camino y del otro lado del templo esperaba Lan HuiYing. Sus ojos claros se iluminaron al reconocerlo y dio un paso al frente con la intención de hablarle. Parecía que ambos querían romper el silencio y decirse lo que en ese momento pensaban del otro, pero Wei WuXian, aun cuando le alegrara un poco ver nuevamente a su pequeño salvador, decidió seguir su camino sin dirigirle la palabra.

Lan HuiYing lo siguió con la mirada y no se atrevió a detenerlo. Lo vio alejarse en silencio hasta que su silueta se perdió entre las sombras.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian llegó a los límites territoriales de la villa Mo y se detuvo. De pie frente a él observó el paisaje y no supo realmente porqué en el momento que una ráfaga de viento golpeó su rostro y meció sus cabellos, sintió que al marcharse dejaba atrás algo importante, y entonces la imagen de Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing se dibujaron en su cabeza.

...Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4: La cacería (Parte I)

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 4 —**

 **La cacería (parte I)**

Anoche había arrancado deliberadamente de Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing sin detenerse a pensar en porqué lo hizo. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había tenido la urgencia de huir de alguien ni sentir temor de encararlo. En el pasado jamás tuvo la necesidad de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas; era la gente la que arrancaba de su lado.

Luego de caminar sin descanso alguno, como si temiera ser encontrado si lo hacía, finalmente la noche cayó sobre él. Y solo cuando su estómago gruñó por algo de comida se dio cuenta que había avanzando sin una ruta clara en mente. Solo vagó intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero solo confirmó que en su mente había un gran espacio sin recuerdos. No había nada, solo un profundo vacío en blanco, y creía que eran precisamente esos recuerdos perdidos los que debía recuperar de alguna manera porque los creía importantes.

—Pero si se perdieron... quizá no eran tan importantes —reflexionó mirando al cielo—. Después que ese maldito de Wen Chao me arrojó a los túmulos funerarios y cobré mi venganza cortándole la cabeza a su padre y a muchos perros Wen... ¿qué ocurrió después?

Por sus conocimientos sobre la vida y la muerte y la energía de las mismas, suponía que su falta de memoria se debía al proceso natural del alma tras ser separada del cuerpo, y que eventualmente esas memorias perdidas podrían recuperarse con el tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza resignado y continuó su camino hasta que llegó a una villa poco antes de la medianoche. Sin embargo y, a pesar de la hora, el lugar aún estaba muy agitado. Los locales comerciales y la pensiones se encontraban abiertos y las personas entraban y salían de ellos con gran afluencia; algo inusual para una localidad pequeña.

—¿Habrá algún festival o algo así? —pensó mientras recorría las calles.

Pero en ese momento, más allá de la curiosidad que le causaba la algarabía nocturna del lugar, él solo pensaba en tener un lugar cómodo para dormir y comer. Se detuvo frente a una pensión y cruzó la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Quisiera rentar una habitación por una noche.

El dueño del local, que terminaba de atender a unos clientes, volteó hacia él y asintió.

—Claro, se hace el pago por adelantado. El servicio incluye cena y baño.

Wei WuXian iba a aceptar la mejor habitación y pedir el mejor plato del día. Buscó entre sus bolsillos y palideció cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante: ¡No tenía dinero!

Con una risa forzada comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta.

—Gracias, lo rentaré en un momento más.

Dio media vuelta y salió tan rápido como entró. Avanzó solo unos cuantos pasos antes de detenerse para pensar en lo que haría y cómo lo resolvería. Volvió a buscar inútilmente en los bolsillos para cerciorarse de si por casualidad Mo XuanYu había tenido la consideración de dejarle algo de dinero luego de traerlo a la vida sin permiso y de paso asegurarse de que su deseo no se viera interrumpido porque el espíritu invocado moriría de inanición. Metió la mano al interior de su manga derecha y encontró la horquilla de oro que Wen Yeun le obsequió a Mo XuanYu. Con ese diminuto accesorio y, a juzgar por sus incrustaciones, podría fácilmente rentar una habitación y comer por un mes. Se devolvió hacia la pensión pero, al llegar a la entrada se detuvo. Miró la horquilla y luego el interior del local.

Nuevamente los recuerdos de Mo XuanYu aparecieron en su mente y el sentimiento que experimentó al usar la "empatía" le invadieron el corazón. Por mucho que deseara comer y tener un lugar cómodo para descansar, simplemente no podía deshacerse de un objeto tan importante como ese aun cuando no le perteneciera.

Resignado, lo regresó a su sitio y dio media vuelta. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, podía llegar a la conclusión de que su suerte estaba maldita o que Mo XuanYu le había dejado la suya. Había regresado de la muerte sin dinero y dudaba que su fortuna siguiera en YiLing.

—Seguro también se repartieron el dinero y los tesoros mágicos —concluyó entregado a su destino. Como cultivador podía prescindir de comida practicando inedia, aunque no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho, y dudaba que Mo XuanYu la hubiera practicado alguna vez.

Se alejó lo suficiente del bullicio y llegó a la zona más rural de la villa, en los límites del bosque. En el lugar solo había una granja al costado del camino con un viejo establo. En su interior no había animales; solo una pila de paja y unas cuantas herramientas para la tierra.

—Es mejor que dormir tirado en la calle —concluyó—. No será muy diferente a como vivía antes que el tío Jiang me encontrara.

Se escabulló esperando no ser descubierto por los dueños de la propiedad y se acostó en la pila de paja. Suspiró entregado a su suerte y, antes de poder arrepentirse del lugar en el que pasaría la noche y de lamentar que después de ser el patriarca YiLing ahora era un vago sin dinero, se quedó dormido.

Cuando volvió a despertar el sol ya estaba en lo alto. Se estiró y removió despacio, haciendo crujir los huesos de su espalda. Un gran bostezo salió de su boca y, mientras se restregaba los ojos, su estómago reclamó por comida con un sonoro gruñido. Intentó pensar en la manera de obtener comida sin recurrir al robo, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando a su campo de visión llegaron seis manzanas apiladas a un costado. No parecían haber caído de ningún árbol —y no había forma de que algo así ocurriera—, y estaban pulcramente acomodadas.

—¿De dónde salieron? —las quedó mirando y su estómago volvió a gruñir.

No lo pensó dos veces; miró hacia todos lados por si de pronto alguien aparecía acusándolo de ladrón de manzanas y tomó la primera. Le dio un mordisco y sintió por fin que su estómago volvía a la vida. Masticó sin parar y en ese momento recordó que como espíritu había pasado demasiado tiempo sin probar bocado, porque nunca había disfrutado tanto de una manzana como hasta ahora.

Tras terminar la primera, dejando solo el corazón, siguió con la segunda; a la tercera sintió que no estaba solo. Seguido de un ruidoso e inconfundible masticar a su costado, volteó hacia el origen del sonido y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que un burro se estaba comiendo el resto de sus manzanas.

—¡Oye! ¡No te las comas! ¡Son mías! —Intentó quitárselas pero el animal le miró con enfado y se echó a la boca las que quedaban, casi mordiéndole la mano—. ¡Burro ladrón! —se quejó Wei WuXian—. ¡Ahora qué comeré!

El burro rebuznó en respuesta. Le dio la "espalda" y se marchó ignorándolo tal como llegó. Nuevamente la resignación apareció en el pensamiento de Wei WuXian. Tras un profundo suspiro se puso de pie y dejó el establo. Regresó a la villa y, al pasar frente a la pensión que visitó anoche, se encontró con un tumulto de personas que se aglomeraban en la entrada. La curiosidad por lo que podía estar sucediendo adentro le obligó a abrirse paso entre el gentío mientras prestaba atención a los comentarios que se dejaban escuchar como agudos murmullos.

"Ellos vinieron al fin".

"¡Será un gran espectáculo!".

"¡Por fin harán una limpieza!".

Wei WuXian desconocía los cambios culturales que se perdió por estar muerto, pero suponiendo que las actividades de los cultivadores no perdían el prestigio que él alcanzó a experimentar cuando estuvo vivo, concluyó que la expectación de los aldeanos se debía solo a una cosa.

Logró abrirse paso entre la multitud y llegó al centro de la masa humana. Cuando lo hizo se arrepintió y maldijo una vez más su suerte.

—¡Por qué ellos están aquí!

Sentados al centro del comedor, y rodeados por aduladores de la villa, Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing contestaban las cientos de preguntas que atiborraban el lugar como un molesto zumbido. Ellos sin duda eran el centro de atracción.

Sin pensarlo dos veces dio media vuelta, escabulléndose lo más sigiloso que pudo, y salió a la calle otra vez. Emprendió nuevamente su escape pero no alcanzó a dar ni diez pasos cuando una voz familiar lo llamó.

—¡Maestro Mo!

Se detuvo en seco y pensó en si debía voltearse o echarse a correr. Finalmente eligió la primera opción y se encontró con el rostro iluminado de Lan HuiYing. Sus ojos claros le vieron expectantes y ansiosos mientras se acercaba con prisa pero sin perder la forma. Era casi como si flotara.

—Maestro Mo, qué sorpresa verlo aquí.

—Lo mismo digo. —Wei WuXian miraba con disimulo hacia los costados para localizar las rutas de escape más próximas, pero se detuvo cuando vio a ChenQing atada a la cintura de su joven interlocutor.

—La otra noche no pude agradecerle apropiadamente por haberme ayudado. —Lan HuiYing se inclinó formalmente. —Fue de mucha ayuda, aunque al final no pude cumplir con mi deber y ese cadáver feroz se escapó.

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar sonreír y negó mientras acomodaba las manos tras la nuca.

—No te mortifiques. Ese cadáver estaba fuera de todo alcance, incluso para grandes cultivadores. Apenas estás comenzando y has demostrado ser muy fuerte y capaz. —Asintió convencido de sus propias palabras y continuó. —Estoy seguro que dentro de poco serás el mejor de tu generación.

—¿Incluso si soy un cultivador demoniaco?

La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Wei WuXian y su semblante se ensombreció como si hubiera escuchado algo que realmente no deseaba escuchar. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, el camino que él siguió como el Patriarca YiLing no fue en lo absoluto gratificante. Jamás fue aceptado y solo recibió el repudio de sus pares, y prueba de ello era su alma reencarnada en otro cuerpo. Al final, ¿toda esa grandeza que alguna vez sintió fluyendo por sus venas y todas las victorias obtenidas sin la ayuda de nadie valió la pena si a cambio solo consiguió un final miserable? Miró a Lan HuiYing y se cuestionó si realmente le agradaba la idea de que un niño como él siguiera sus mismos pasos.

—Hay muchas preguntas que me gustaría hacerte sobre eso —dijo de pronto. Realmente necesitaba saber de dónde aprendió a cultivar ese oscuro camino y porqué era el actual dueño de sus armas.

—¿Qué desea saber? —contestó Lan HuiYing.

Su semblante tranquilo y dispuesto llenó de ansiedad a Wei WuXian. Movió de forma atropellada los labios para soltar la primera pregunta pero enmudeció cuando se sintió observado. Como si un cosquilleo en la nuca le avisara que alguien estaba detrás suyo asechándole como un cazador a una presa, volteó a la defensiva y se encontró de frente con la mirada inquisitiva y reservada de Lan WangJi. Una vez más el estremecimiento que le producían sus ojos le asaltaba el cuerpo y le sacudía el corazón como un golpe de corriente que le remecía hasta el alma. Antes podían mirarse de igual a igual, pero ahora una diferencia de ocho centímetros de estatura y un pasado en blanco marcaban un antes y un después entre los dos que incomodaba a Wei WuXian.

Intentó salir arrancando igual que la otra noche pero el interés de Lan WangJi sobre su persona se disipó rápido. Sus ojos claros viajaron rápidamente a Lan HuiYing y habló.

—Ya debemos irnos.

Pasó junto a Wei WuXian sin siquiera mirarle y se alejó con esa indiferencia que él claramente podía recordar. Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos al ver que incluso con los años Lan WangJi seguía siendo el mismo estirado de siempre. Aun así no quiso quejarse al respecto; prefería ser ignorado que ser acosado y forzado a irse con él como ganado al matadero.

Al ver que Lan WangJi no pretendía detenerse, Lan HuiYing dio un paso al frente y se volvió a Wei WuXian para agradecerle una vez más con una formal reverencia. De pronto su rostro se iluminó y habló.

—¡Podría acompañarnos!

Volteó hacia Lan WangJi.

—HanGuang-Jun, ¿puede acompañarnos?

Lan WangJi apenas volteó. Miró a Wei WuXian por sobre el hombro y luego regresó la vista al frente.

—Si consigues persuadirlo no pondré objeción a su compañía.

Wei WuXian concluyó que Lan WangJi definitivamente no perdía ese gusto por despreciarlo, pero incluso con esas palabras, la forma en la que sus ojos le traspasaban le hacía sentir ansioso, como si quisiera que le rogaran un poco más para decidirse a acompañarles.

Lan HuiYing asintió y regresó su atención a Wei WuXian.

—¿Vendrá con nosotros, maestro Mo?

—Antes de aceptar cualquier invitación, me gustaría saber adónde tienen pensado llevarme. —Entornó la mirada con un fingido recelo y mantuvo los brazos cruzados. —No pensarán engañarme y encerrarme porque me creen loco ¿o sí?

Una sincera sonrisa adornó los labios de Lan HuiYing.

—No se preocupe; no pensamos de usted de esa forma. —Negó con la cabeza y luego continuó. —Y respecto a la invitación... —Volteó un instante en dirección a la pensión y luego regresó su atención a Wei WuXian. —¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a desayunar?

—¿A desayunar?

Lan HuiYing asintió con una cálida sonrisa y esperó paciente su respuesta. Muy en su interior Wei WuXian quería aceptar. Moría de hambre luego que aquel burro lunático le robara sus manzanas. Pero pensó en los peligros a los que se exponía si permanecía cerca de Lan WangJi.

Negó despacio y contestó.

—Te lo agradezco, pero por esta ocasión no aceptaré.

El rostro de Lan HuiYing se llenó de decepción y su mirada cayó al suelo. Parecía que la noticia le había desanimado más de lo que Wei WuXian hubiera esperado.

—Oh, entiendo. —Levantó apenas la vista y preguntó. —¿Ya desayunó?

Wei WuXian asintió, pero su estómago lo delató gruñendo sonoramente. Los labios de Lan HuiYing volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa y su mirada se volvió algo traviesa, como si hubiera descubierto algo que no debía y se sintiera orgulloso por eso.

—Parece que su estómago dijo lo contrario. —Dio un paso adelante y juntó las manos tras la espalda con cierta ansiedad. —Logré persuadirlo después de todo.

No había forma de negar lo contrario. Había perdido esta contienda por la traición de su propio cuerpo. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, apenas llevaba dos días en él. Miró a Lan WangJi que seguía de espaldas a ellos, como si no le importara participar en la conversación, y consideró interesante la posibilidad de obtener información sobre los años que estuvo muerto para recuperar más rápido sus recuerdos.

.

.

.

En una de las mesas de la pensión, y alejados de las miradas curiosas de quienes aún parecían fascinados con la presencia de cultivadores en el lugar, Wei WuXian pensaba en su jugada imprudente. Sentado frente a la mirada inquisidora de Lan WangJi y los ojos expectantes de Lan HuiYing, se sentía observado, estudiado y analizado por ambos miembros de la secta GusuLan como si fuera un tesoro mágico digno de ser contemplado.

La incomodidad se reflejaba casi con descaro en su rostro y en el movimiento nervioso de sus manos sobre la mesa, pero cuando el mesero llegó a tomar sus órdenes, la tensión se disipó con el comentario que escuchó de Lan HuiYing.

—Creí que... solo a mí me gustaba añadirle pimienta a las comidas.

Wei WuXian volteó a verle con sorpresa y se dio cuenta que él le veía casi con fascinación. Ambos habían pedido exactamente lo mismo y con la misma cantidad de aliño picante. ¿Pero qué posibilidades había de encontrarse con una persona a la que le gustara lo mismo que a él, y más si se trataba de un niño? Su memoria no estaba tan afectada, porque podía recordar perfectamente que si bien en Yunmeng las personas toleraban el picante, solo él tenía un gusto extremo por este al grado de hacer llorar a quien probara sus preparaciones. Pero aún si había otra persona en el mundo con un gusto tan peculiar como suyo, sabía perfectamente que la secta GusuLan no se destacaba en lo absoluto por su comida. Ellos eran austeros incluso para alimentarse, por eso no pudo evitar sentir una vez más una imperiosa curiosidad por su pequeño salvador, que además de ser un cultivador demoniaco como él, también disfrutaba de la buena mesa sin discreción.

—Estaba al tanto que la secta GusuLan tenía un estricto horario de alimentación. —Miró de forma esquiva a Lan WangJi. —HanGuang-Jun ¿no piensa acompañarnos? Solo pidió té.

—Debido al interés que provocamos con nuestra presencia, no tuve oportunidad de comer cuando bajamos al comedor —explicó Lan HuiYing—. Las personas no nos permitieron ordenar nada por responder todas sus preguntas. —Miró a Lan WangJi. —Pero HanGuang-Jun desayunó temprano. Él se levanta todos los días a las cinco de la mañana y come apropiadamente a las seis.

Wei WuXian lo sabía, pero prefería pecar de ingenuo que delatarse al decir: lo sé mejor que nadie porque estudié hace muchos años en el Receso de las Nubes, y siempre me regañaron por levantarme tarde.

Miró casual a Lan WangJi para ver su reacción y preguntarle si por casualidad la secta GusuLan había ampliado la variedad de su menú o aflojado un poco sus estrictos horarios, pero enmudeció cuando se dio cuenta que seguía viéndole fijamente. Frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada con incomodidad. ¿Por qué esa obsesión de mirarle como si viera a través de él?

A los pocos minutos el mesero llegó con sus órdenes, y el aroma inconfundible del arroz congee con pimienta de Sichuan llegó a su nariz. Hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de ese inconfundible sabor estallando en su paladar, que rápidamente olvidó el estremecimiento que le causó la mirada de Lan WangJi y se llevó una cucharada a la boca. El sabor de la pimienta mezclada con el arroz glutinoso y el cerdo casi lo hizo llorar de emoción. Era solo él y el tazón, por lo que disfrutó de él sin preocuparse de su alrededor. Y cuando su estómago le indicó que redujese el ritmo, miró a Lan HuiYing para confirmar si realmente amaba el picante o solo fanfarroneaba, y sonrió con agrado al ver que él llevaba la mitad del tazón devorado mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban un poco y resoplaba cada vez que se llevaba la cuchara a la boca. Parecía que su paladar aún no se acostumbraba del todo, pero a la vez lo disfrutaba. "Qué gran aguante" concluyó Wei WuXian casi con orgullo, porque no cualquiera soportaba el ardor que provocaba la pimienta de Sichuan, a menos que fuera él. Se requería años de resistencia, pero sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que Lan HuiYing fuera su compañero de mesa.

—Tienes aguante —le dijo al verle echarse una nueva cucharada a la boca y resoplar.

—Arde un poco —confesó Lan HuiYing—, pero no puedo evitar disfrutarlo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que me volví tolerante desde antes de nacer.

Wei WuXian curvó las cejas con curiosidad.

—¿Lo crees?

—Lo creo.

—Entonces un día tendrás que probar mi versión del arroz congee. ¡Nadie puede soportarlo porque es en extremo picante!

—¡¿De verdad?! —Los ojos de Lan HuiYing, un tanto llorosos, brillaron entusiastas.

—¡Claro que sí! Y sabrás realmente lo que es probar buena comida.

Lan HuiYing no dudó en pedir detalles al respecto y cuándo podría prepararlo. Y mientras acordaban una fecha, Wei WuXian miró casual a Lan WangJi. Quería que se sumara a la conversación, o tal vez asegurarse de que no se había delatado ante él. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que le veía como si realmente hubiera descubierto su identidad. Tensó los labios y palideció; no podía descifrar del todo su expresión. ¿Ira? ¿Tristeza? ¿Molestia? ¿Indiferencia? Él fácilmente podía estar riendo por dentro pero su rostro jamás lo reflejaría. ¿Entonces cómo podía entender lo que en ese momento estaba pensando? Su mente intentó recordar algo y esquivó la mirada sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho. Se llevó casual una mano a ese lugar y lo frotó para calmar el repentino malestar.

Continuaron desayunando y, entre cucharadas y uno que otro intercambio de palabras, Wei WuXian quiso descubrir realmente cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de los dos miembros de la secta GusuLan. Necesitaba desviar la atención de Lan WangJi para así callar cualquier intento de su parte por someterlo a un interrogatorio, aun cuando supiera que él se distinguía por su inigualable capacidad de pasar horas en el más absoluto de los silencios.

—¿Y por qué están aquí? —indagó curioso—. No estarán siguiéndome ¿o sí? —Intentó parecer gracioso, pero se arrepintió de ello cuando Lan HuiYing le contestó:

—En parte sí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Porque usted es como yo.

¿De dónde salía toda esa honestidad? Wei WuXian intentó encontrar una respuesta, pero era tan escaso el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, que se rindió al primer intento y miró a Lan WangJi esperando ver alguna reacción en su impávido rostro.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —cuestionó con un tono que denotaba una forzada indiferencia.

Dejando sin prisa la cuchara en el tazón, Lan HuiYing tragó y contestó.

—La otra noche usted manipuló a esos cadáveres. Usted practica la cultivación demoniaca.

La cuchara en la mano Wei WuXian tembló y derramó algo de arroz.

—Eso es un error —contestó—. Yo no practico nada. Dejé mi secta hace mucho y no me interesa la cultivación de ningún tipo.

Lan HuiYing sonrió y negó.

—Joven maestro Mo, no es motivo para asustarse ni mucho menos avergonzarse. Yo soy igual que usted.

—Si dices eso, me resulta muy extraño que una secta tan conservadora como la secta GusuLan admita a un cultivador que practica las artes oscuras.

—Mi situación es diferente. —Wei WuXian intentó intervenir pero Lan HuiYing le interrumpió. —No es que haya elegido ser un cultivador demoniaco. Nací así.

En todo el tiempo que estuvo vinculado a la cultivación demoniaca, incluso desde la primera vez que estuvo en contacto con la energía resentida, Wei WuXian jamás escuchó de alguien que haya nacido con semejante capacidad. Ni siquiera en la cultivación tradicional sucedía semejante condición. La formación del núcleo dorado era vital para un cultivador, y solo se daba con un riguroso entrenamiento logrando así guardar en su interior energía espiritual y controlarla. Pero si Lan HuiYing había nacido con un núcleo dorado capacitado para controlar energía resentida, ¿qué significado tenía realmente su existencia dentro del mundo de la cultivación? ¿Porqué una persona nacía con esa capacidad tan extraordinaria que ni siquiera él pudo experimentar en su otra vida?

Volvió a llevarse una cucharada de congee a la boca y se mantuvo en silencio. Necesitaba procesar la información que Lan HuiYing le había facilitado y darle un sentido a la misma. Sus ojos se desviaron con disimulo hacia Lan WangJi y observó contemplativo su semblante mientras su mente trabajaba desconectada de sus acciones. Pero en el instante que sus miradas se encontraron sus pensamientos se pusieron en blanco y rompió el contacto visual con la misma sensación de nerviosismo que experimentó al encontrarlo en el viejo templo de la villa Mo. La piel comenzó a cosquillearle como si hormigas le caminaran sobre la piel y nuevamente el malestar en su pecho le obligó a frotarse con incomodidad. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaría de mirarle? ¿Qué tenía de especial su rostro que Lan WangJi no apartaba la mirada?

Trató de pensar en una respuesta acorde a la situación y se dio cuenta que le preocupaba más el nerviosismo que ese gesto le provocaba y no otra cosa. ¿Pero por qué le ponía tan nervioso? ¿Acaso esperaba que en cualquier momento le dijera que sería llevado al Receso de las nubes? Existía esa remota posibilidad, pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, con qué argumentos lo haría si a su lado había otro cultivador demoniaco y que además pertenecía a su misma secta. Si quisiera delatarlo y entregarlo, debía llevarlo a LanLing y dejarlo en manos de su actual líder, pero dudaba que tuviera siquiera las intenciones de hacerlo.

Sacudió con disimulo la cabeza y volvió nuevamente su atención a Lan HuiYing. Él ya había vaciado su tazón y se limpiaba la boca mientras manifestaba lo delicioso que le había sabido el congee y lo deseoso que estaba por repetirse en una próxima oportunidad. Wei WuXian asintió en respuesta y se dio cuenta que, lejos de querer alejarse apenas terminara de desayunar, una necesidad silenciosa por permanecer a su lado había comenzado a susurrarle y a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza. De pronto ya no quería mantenerse al margen de su vida. Quería conocerlo un poco más y descubrir por qué su presencia llenaba esos espacios en blanco que había en su memoria.

El desayuno se extendió por la siguiente media hora, y conforme fueron charlando, la tensión que Wei WuXian experimentó al principio fue disipándose hasta ser capaz de dirigirse a Lan WangJi sin reservas. Unos cuantos "sí" y "no", y otros tantos "mm" como respuesta marcaron el ritmo de la conversación, y pronto Wei WuXian olvidó porqué estaba con ellos y qué misión tenía por delante a petición de Mo XuanYu.

De pronto la amena conversación se vio interrumpida por un grupo de comensales que, tras reconocer el inconfundible uniforme de la secta GusuLan, se acercaron con una familiaridad que incomodó a Lan WangJi.

—¡¿Acaso eres HanGuang-Jun, de la secta GusuLan?! —Él no contestó pero asintió con cierta indiferencia. —¡Qué sorpresa! Escuchamos los rumores de que su secta andaba por estos lugares preparándose para la gran cacería, ¡pero no imaginamos que el mismísimo héroe estaría aquí!

A Wei WuXian le llamó la atención la forma en la que se refirieron a Lan WangJi. ¿Héroe? ¿De qué? ¿Qué acto heroico había realizado para ser vanagloriado de esa forma? Volteó hacia Lan HuiYing para preguntarle, pero se paralizó al ver su expresión ensombrecida. Parecía estar a punto de gritar y golpear a los irrespetuosos cultivadores que, a juzgar por sus vestimentas, eran de una secta no muy reconocida. Pero lo que finalmente llamó más su atención fue lo que dijo el mayor de ellos, y entonces entendió el porqué de la expectación que había en la villa: esta noche se realizaría una cacería nocturna.

Era una tradición entre las sectas más distinguidas viajar a distintos lugares con el fin de exorcizar entidades malignas, que por lo general se manifestaban durante las noches. De ese modo no solo pulían las habilidades de los cultivadores más jóvenes, sino que también se estrechaban lazos y mejoraban las relaciones entre las sectas que buscaban el reconocimiento entre sus pares.

A la mente de Wei WuXian acudieron las cientos de ocasiones en las que participó en esas famosas cacerías nocturnas. Fueron eventos importantes a lo largo de su camino como cultivador antes de traicionar a la secta YunmengJian. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que en cada uno de esos recuerdos, Lan WangJi estaba presente.

La nostalgia lo invadió y desvió su atención a Lan WangJi, como si una parte de su antiguo yo quisiera revivir esos momentos con él.

Otros cultivadores aparecieron en escena y rodearon la mesa. ¿Acaso la secta GusuLan era tan famosa que ni siquiera podía desayunar sin ser acosada? En medio de sus pensamientos escuchó su nombre y se sobresaltó.

—... ¡Es cierto! Después de todo, el gran HanGuang-Jun asesinó con sus propias manos al infame del Patriarca YiLing.

—¡Suficiente!

El grito repentino de Lan HuiYing, seguido de un golpe seco en la mesa, silenció al grupo de cultivadores y a toda la clientela. Una treintena de pares de ojos se volvieron por un momento hacia su persona.

El rostro de Wei WuXian estaba pálido y él solo fue capaz de buscar la mirada de Lan WangJi esperando una explicación de su parte. Quería ver alguna señal, algo que le dijera: es mentira, yo no te asesiné y jamás lo haría. Él sin embargo le devolvió el gesto y pudo ver que en sus ojos había una profunda ansiedad y culpa que no tuvo necesidad transmitir con palabras. Entonces lo confirmó. Él lo había asesinado. Él había acabado con su vida. Estaba desayunando con su asesino y no se había dado cuenta.

El grupo de cultivadores que parecía haber hablado de más se mostró visiblemente incómodo por la reacción de Lan HuiYing, y antes de poder disculparse, Wei WuXian se puso de pie y abandonó el lugar bajo la mirada curiosa de todos ellos. Poco le importaba si Lan WangJi o Lan HuiYing lo detenían o los ofendía por su falta de gratitud; la urgencia por salir de allí fue más poderosa que sus modales. Y a medida que se alejaba del lugar tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, sus pensamientos se atropellaban entre sí dentro de su cabeza. No podía entender lo que estaba pasando y por qué. Se suponía que en el pasado compartieron momentos importantes al punto de creer que eran amigos. Y aun cuando su relación nunca fue de las mejores, lo llegó a considerar como una persona cercana. Pero sus recuerdos se encontraban estropeados y llegaban hasta cierto punto, que quizá en esas memorias perdidas estaba la explicación del porqué la persona que creyó su amigo y aliado lo había asesinado.

Sus pasos le llevaron casi por inercia hasta un puente al otro lado de la villa, lejos del distrito comercial. Se detuvo en medio de este y apoyó los antebrazos en el barandal mientras observaba su reflejo en el río que desfilaba abajo como una tranquila corriente, sin prisa, sin bravura. Antes hubiera perdido el tiempo contemplando su nuevo rostro, el cual le resultaba bastante agraciado. Pero ahora era tanta su conmoción que no tenía ganas de agradecer una vez más que Mo XuanYu fuera de rasgos finos en comparación al poco bendecido Mo ZiYuan.

Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir una vez más aquel malestar que le oprimía el corazón, como si realmente tuviera una herida en él que no le permitiera respirar. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa respecto a su muerte. Llegó a pensar que fue asesinado por la secta QishanWen, por una horda de cadáveres feroces, por algún hechizo fallido o incluso, en el escenario más ridículo, atragantado con un trozo de carne, pero jamás pensó ni mucho menos imaginó que Lan WangJi era el responsable de que ahora su alma ocupara otro cuerpo.

Recordó la expresión afligida que vio en su rostro y su corazón se oprimió.

—Lan Zhan, en verdad tú... me asesinaste. —Una sonrisa amarga acudió a sus labios. —Siempre has sido un hombre justo... y yo uno retorcido. Tal vez merecía morir bajo tu mano. Quizá hice algo terrible que merecía pagarlo con mi vida. —Se miró los cortes de su antebrazo, los cuales punzaban a ratos como recordatorio de su misión. —Es verdad, ahora no debo pensar en el pasado, sino en mi futuro. Mo XuanYu me dejó un trabajo por realizar, y aunque me duela que Lan Zhan me haya asesinado, no conseguiré nada lamentándolo.

La sensación de ardor en su pecho persistía pero poco a poco fue disipándose hasta ser solo una insipiente molestia. Suspiró resuelto y alzó la vista; a un costado del río divisó un burro pastando, y no tardó en reconocerlo como el mismo burro que se comió sus manzanas.

—¡Oye tú! —Rodeó el puente y bajó hasta la rivera para encararlo. —¡Tú fuiste el aprovechado que se comió mis manzanas!

El burro apenas le miró. Wei WuXian se sentía tonto discutiendo con un animal, pero necesitaba distraer su mente con algo que no fuera el rostro afligido de Lan WangJi.

Continuó reclamándole al animal para que le devolviera las manzanas robadas, hasta que la voz de Lan HuiYing a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

—Maestro Mo. —Apenas volteó a verle y notó su expresión compungida. —¿Hubo algo que lo incomodara?

Wei WuXian regresó la vista al frente e intentó parecer casual.

—No me gusta estar rodeado de tantas personas hablando a la vez. Luego no sé si son las voces dentro de mi cabeza que murmuran o las personas reales.

Lan HuiYing apenas sonrió.

—A mí tampoco me agrada. —Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. —Le afectó escuchar lo que dijeron esos cultivadores, ¿no es así? Que HanGuang-Jun... asesinó al Patriarca YiLing, ¿verdad?

Un violento escalofrío erizó la piel de Wei WuXian y le provocó un vértigo en el estómago.

—¿Por qué habría de afectarme? Ni siquiera llegué a conocer a ese famoso Patriarca YiLing.

—Yo tampoco alcancé a conocerlo. —Su voz se escuchó tan herida y quebrada, que Wei WuXian pensó que se soltaría a llorar.

—¿Y sabes por qué HanGuang-Jun lo mató? Ese patriarca debió haber hecho algo terrible, ¿no es así?

—Los detalles no tengo permitido revelarlos. Solo sé que él fue una persona importante en la vida de HanGuang-Jun.

Wei WuXian volteó a verle y lo encaró.

—¿Cuál es tu interés por el Patriarca Yiling? ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto? ¿Qué relación tienes con él? ¿Por qué tienes sus cosas?

Ya no podía seguir soportando tanto misterio. Él merecía saber la verdad porque eran sus cosas, porque era su vida. Pero aunque lo exigiera no podía decir los verdaderos motivos. La situación le resultaba frustrante.

Cabizbajo, Lan HuiYing negó apenas moviendo la cabeza, aunque en su mirada había una necesidad por ser sincero.

—No puedo decirlo —murmuró.

Wei WuXian se dio cuenta que aunque insistiera, había un secreto que aún no era merecedor de escuchar y que de alguna extraña manera lo vinculaba con Lan HuiYing. Desconocía el motivo, pero estaba seguro que más temprano que tarde lo descubriría.

Bajo ese pensamiento, advirtió que Lan HuiYing se le acercaba. Lo vio pasar por su lado y se dirigió al burro que seguía pastando. Wei WuXian pensó que el animal reaccionaría con violencia, pero se dejó acariciar como si fuera un perro congraciándose con su amo.

—¿Es suyo, maestro Mo?

Con la mirada entornada, Wei WuXian miró al burro y este le devolvió el gesto.

—Se podría decir que sí —contestó cruzándose de brazos—. Está en deuda conmigo.

—Es muy bonito. —Lan HuiYing alcanzó sus orejas y jugó un poco con ellas. —Sus orejas me recuerdan a las de los conejos.

Wei WuXian las miró y no pudo evitar pensar lo mismo.

—¿Te gustan los conejos? —A su pregunta le siguió un viejo recuerdo que trajo cierta nostalgia a su corazón.

Lan HuiYing asintió mientras sacaba una manzana de una de sus mangas y se la dio al burro. Este rebuznó en agradecimiento y se la comió de una sola mordida.

—Me crié rodeado de ellos.

—¿Dónde creciste?

—En Gusu. En el Receso de las Nubes.

No era sorpresa, pero a Wei WuXian le intrigaba saber cómo llegó allí.

Pero ajeno a sus intrigas, la presencia de Lan HuiYing lo relajaba.

—Maestro Mo. Como ya sabe, esta noche habrá una cacería. —Volteó a verle y continuó. —Quisiera que nos acompañara.

Las cejas de Wei WuXian se curvaron con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —Se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda. —Se me hacen un tanto aburridas. Siempre es lo mismo...

Lan HuiYing negó.

—La cacería de esta noche es diferente.

Wei WuXian se giró nuevamente.

—¿Diferente? ¿A qué te refieres?

La atención de Lan HuiYing se desvió unos segundos por sobre su hombro y Wei WuXian se volteó para ver el motivo. De pie a unos pocos pasos suyo estaba Lan WangJi. Él los miraba con la misma seriedad de siempre, pero la profundidad de sus ojos claros le estremecieron al punto de olvidar porqué había escapado de ellos momentos atrás. Intentó romper el contacto visual, pero la tristeza que aún le expresaban, más allá de provocarle rechazo, lo conmovió.

Enmudecido, miró en dirección a Lan HuiYing y se detuvo a contemplar el color de sus ojos; luego lo hizo con los de Lan WangJi, y entonces lo notó.

"¡Son iguales!" pensó impresionado. ¿Cómo hasta ahora apenas lo notaba? Lan HuiYing tenía el mismo color de ojos que Lan WangJi, solo que un poco más claros y mucho más expresivos.

—¿Entonces vendrá con nosotros, Maestro Mo? —insistió Lan HuiYing.

La pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Decidió no pensar en su reciente descubrimiento y retomó su conversación con Lan HuiYing. Debía rechazar su invitación aun cuando le causara curiosidad la cacería que mencionaba.

—Lo siento, pero tendré que rechazar la invitación.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lan HuiYing con prisa—. Acaso usted...

—Si no quiere venir no hay necesidad de insistirle —dijo Lan WangJi, interrumpiéndole.

Decepcionado, Lan HuiYing asintió y guardó silencio. Wei WuXian aprovechó de tomar las riendas que tenía el burro y tiró de ellas. Curiosamente el animal le hizo caso y se dejó llevar. No tenía intenciones de quedarse por más tiempo frente a su asesino aun cuando este tampoco parecía cómodo con su presencia. Lan WangJi siempre se mostró esquivo y apático con los extraños, por lo que no era sorpresa verle reaccionar con cierta molestia ante la invitación insistente de Lan HuiYing.

—Gracias por todo. —Se despidió con propiedad. Y creyendo que Lan WangJi simplemente lo ignoraría, al pasar por su lado él habló.

—No vayas al bosque esta noche.

Wei WuXian se detuvo y volteó a verle, pero Lan WangJi ya había retomado el paso en compañía de Lan HuiYing como para preguntarle el motivo.

—¿Que no vaya? —repitió confundido—. ¿Por qué no?

Se quedó de pie viéndoles alejarse y tuvo una extraña sensación atenazándole el pecho.

.

.

.

Como era típico de él, lejos de hacer caso a las advertencias de quien parecía mostrar interés por su integridad, aun cuando en su otra vida demostró lo contrario, terminó internándose en el bosque. Y no era por su incapacidad para escuchar a los demás; el problema era que para salir de la ciudad tenía que cruzar por el bosque.

Montado en el burro, a quien había bautizado ridículamente como "Manzanita", se adentró en el bosque con un único propósito: descubrir el nuevo sistema de cacería nocturna que Lan HuiYing mencionó y del que Lan WangJi intentó mantenerlo alejado. Siguió el camino principal y terminó en un estrecho sendero que conforme avanzaba se volvía empinado y pedregoso. Debido a esto, Manzanita comenzó a rebuznar en señal de protesta.

—Esta es tu deuda por haberte comido mis manzanas —dijo Wei WuXian en respuesta—. Tendrás que pagar tu deuda.

Llevaba poco más de una hora inspeccionando el área, y no había indicio alguno de que en el lugar se estuviera llevando a cabo una cacería nocturna. ¿Realmente era en ese lugar o se había equivocado de ruta?

—Esto es muy extraño, no hay cadáveres tampoco ni fantasmas menores. —Miraba hacia todas direcciones. —Ya debí haberme topado con al menos una secta.

Se detuvo de pronto y vio en medio de un claro una bandera insertada sobre la tierra. Era de color negro con caracteres rojos y hondeaba con suavidad al viento. La observó con detenimiento y se le hizo muy familiar.

—¿Mis banderas de atracción fantasmal?

Bajó de Manzanita y se acercó cauteloso.

—Así que ahora cazan cadáveres usando mis inventos. —Rió por lo bajo. —Esto es interesante y un tanto descarado...

Examinó de cerca el trozo de tela y reparó en sus caracteres.

Algo llamó su atención.

—Un momento, esto está mal escrito. Esto no atrae cadáveres...

Un chasquido tronó a su alrededor, y varios talismanes colocados estratégicamente en el lugar se liberaron. Al verse en medio de ellos intentó escapar pero su cuerpo se entumeció. Sintió como si una fuerza invisible lo comprimiera y drenara todas sus fuerzas. Efectivamente la bandera no atraía cadáveres, más bien atraía energía resentida cultivada dentro de seres vivos.

—No... no puede ser...

A lo lejos comenzaron a escucharse gritos de horror que le erizaron la piel. Ahora podía entender porqué Lan WangJi se había tomado la molestia de advertirle. Las sectas ya no cazaban cadáveres feroces, fantasmas ni monstruos: cazaban cultivadores demoniacos, y él había caído en una de sus trampas.

Los gritos que instantes atrás escuchó fueron rápidamente silenciados por estruendos y destellos de luz que por momentos iluminaron el oscuro bosque. El pánico invadió a Wei WuXian y trató de liberarse aun cuando le resultaba imposible. Su cuerpo rígido había perdido la capacidad de obedecerle, y la energía espiritual que la bandera de atracción fantasmal y los talismanes ejercían sobre él se le hizo peligrosamente familiar.

Unos pasos acercándose lo alertaron, seguido de una risa que le hizo contener la respiración, como si con ello pudiera volverse invisible ante los ojos del recién llegado.

—Parece que esta es una buena noche. Hemos atrapado muchas escorias.

Esa familiar e inquietante voz le aceleró el pulso y le hizo temblar. Y antes de poder siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo en su defensa, su cuello se vio envuelto por una agresiva energía que le hizo gritar de dolor. Intentó liberarse, pero su cuerpo fue arrastrado varios metros hasta los pies de la persona que tiró de él como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

En medio del aturdimiento que le provocó la violenta sacudida, se llevó las manos al cuello en un intento por soltarse, pero con ello solo pudo confirmar sus peores temores. Asustado, alzó la mirada para ver el rostro de su captor, y cuando lo hizo su corazón se detuvo.

Eran Jiang Cheng.

Realmente no sabía por qué le aterraba tanto —jamás lo había hecho—, pero cuando lo sujetó del cabello y lo haló con fuerza hacia arriba, haciéndole emitir un nuevo quejido, supo que uno de sus recuerdos perdidos tenía relación directa con él.

Jiang Cheng logró levantarlo hasta dejar sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia y Wei WuXian pudo ver la misma expresión cruel y hostil que alguna vez le mostró Madame Yu. Pero había algo más. No era solo frialdad; una sonrisa siniestra había aparecido en sus labios, como si realmente le diera gusto la incómoda situación.

—Finalmente te encontré... Wei WuXian.

...Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5: La cacería (Parte II)

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 5 —**

 **La cacería (parte 2)**

La reconocida y poderosa secta YunmengJiang había sido convocada por la familia Mo hacía un mes debido a los continuos avistamientos de espíritus al interior de la propiedad. Todo lo atribuían a la maldición que dejó caer Mo XuanYu tras su desafortunado idilio amoroso con aquel integrante de la secta QishanWen y la criatura que engendró al interior de su cuerpo. Estaban convencidos que el castigo recibido por ello fue poco, y cuando supieron de su suicidio en el bosque sintieron un profundo alivio. Sin embargo, con las reiteradas apariciones de fantasmas atormentándolos en su propio hogar, supieron que ese había sido la venganza que él dejó caer sobre ellos antes de morir.

Jiang Cheng, en su calidad de líder de la aclamada secta del muelle del loto, encabezó el pequeño grupo de sus mejores hombres para exorcizar la propiedad. Para ellos resultaba sencillo lidiar con un grupo insignificante de fantasmas, pero cuando llegaron a la villa, se dieron cuenta que alguien se les había _adelantado_.

La casa del terrateniente y la calle principal se había convertido en un cementerio, y los sobrevivientes, horrorizados y conmocionados, ya hablaban de "la masacre de la Villa Mo". El lugar había sido arrasado como si una tormenta se hubiera dejado caer sobre sus cabezas, y Jiang Cheng experimentó un sentimiento familiar.

Después de inspeccionar y confirmar que toda la familia Mo fue asesinada, ordenó buscar testigos. A los pocos minutos, sus discípulos le llevaron un grupo de aldeanos con información importante, sin embargo, no parecían cómodos frente a su rostro severo y exigente.

—¿Qué es lo que saben? —espetó exigente—. ¿Qué vieron?

Aún conmocionados por lo ocurrido, los aldeanos se mostraban visiblemente nerviosos y renuentes a declarar, pero al ver que Jiang Cheng no los dejaría ir a menos que hablaran, uno de ellos decidió romper el silencio y acelerar el proceso del interrogatorio.

—A-anoche... —tartamudeó—, la familia del terrateniente fue asesinada por un monstruo.

—¿Cómo era?

—Tenía forma humana, y era... era muy fuerte.

Jiang Cheng supo entonces que se refería a un cadáver feroz.

Se cruzó de brazos y continuó.

—¿Alguien lo acompañaba? —Su tono se volvió ansioso y diligente. —¿Vieron a alguien darle instrucciones o a alguien sospechoso?

Los aldeanos intercambiaron miradas con temor.

—La noche que atacó el monstruo, dos forasteros pasaron por aquí.

—¿Cómo eran?

—Eran...

—Eran cultivadores. —Otro de los aldeanos, el mayor de ellos, habló. —La familia Mo los recibió la misma noche que murieron. Vestían ropas blancas. Eran de "esa" secta.

Al unísono, un solo nombre acudió a los labios de los discípulos de Jiang Cheng: La secta GusuLan.

—También... el nieto mayor de la familia Mo. —Esta vez fue otro, el más joven del grupo, el que decidió sumarse al interrogatorio. —Él se quitó la vida pero regresó. Él... tocó una flauta y despertó a los muertos.

Conforme los aldeanos más entraban en confianza, el semblante de Jiang Cheng se ensombrecía y sus ojos comenzaban a fulgurar con la viveza de una ira apenas contenida. Y supo en ese momento que todos estos años de búsqueda y resentimiento almacenado en su corazón finalmente comenzaba rendir frutos.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian sintió que el pánico lo invadía y una sensación de abandono se apoderó de sus pensamientos. En ese momento el rostro de Lan WangJi vino a su mente y se arrepintió profundamente de no haberle hecho caso cuando le advirtió que no se metiera en el bosque. Pero le era imposible evitar los problemas, y pensó que de haberse quedado en la ciudad o simplemente haber aceptado la invitación de Lan HuiYing, no estaría ahora frente a la mirada hostil de Jiang Cheng y sometido al dolor punzante de Zidian presionando su cuello.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿O el miedo te paralizó?

Esas palabras se le hicieron vagamente familiares.

—No sé de qué está hablando. —Mintió. —¡No lo conozco! ¿Quién es Wei WuXian? Yo no soy él, yo soy yo. ¡Ayuda! —gritó con exageración—. ¡Me quieren encerrar otra vez! ¡Ayuda!

Jiang Cheng lo miró dudoso. Sabía que Wei WuXian podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un chiflado, por lo que la acusación de los aldeanos señalándolo como un cultivador demoniaco capaz de controlar cadáveres comenzaba a caerse a pedazos frente a sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres entonces? —masculló, tirando de su cabello—. ¡Responde!

—Es Mo XuanYu. —Una voz detrás de Wei WuXian se escuchó con la misma frialdad y apatía que la de Jiang Cheng, solo que el tono era mucho más infantil y caprichoso. —Es el lunático que fue expulsado de nuestra secta por liarse con otro hombre. Es un asqueroso manga cortada.

Wei WuXian lo vio pasar por su lado hasta posicionarse a un costado de Jiang Cheng, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que quien lo acusaba de esa forma era solo un niño unos cuantos años mayor que Lan HuiYing. Le echó un vistazo rápido a su aspecto y, además de su atuendo color amarillo, advirtió en su frente la distintiva marca bermellón de la secta LanLingJin.

—Oh, vaya... Otro más. —El tono burlón que salió de la boca de Jiang Cheng no dejó indiferente a Wei WuXian. Frunció el ceño confundido y esperó su siguiente ataque verbal. —¿Este es el que estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de la familia Mo? ¿Es el que supuestamente se quitó la vida en el bosque?

El chiquillo de mirada apática asintió.

La mirada de Jiang Cheng viajó otra vez al rostro de Wei WuXian y se tornó fría. Tiró nuevamente de su cabello y lo acercó a su rostro para estudiar sus ojos, como si esperase ver algo en ellos.

—¿Cómo es que alguien que se quita la vida regresa de la muerte y se considera inocente? —Tensó a Zidian. —¿Es cierto que tú manipulaste a los cadáveres de la Villa Mo?

Wei WuXian sabía que debía pensar cuidadosamente su respuesta. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse desamparado y acorralado. Había saltado del sartén para caer directo a las brasas.

Repasó rápidamente su discurso en la mente y contestó.

—Me están acusando de ser un cultivador demoniaco, pero los artículos mágicos que usan para cazar no son nada tradicionales. ¿Qué clase de doble moral tienen los cultivadores de la secta YunmengJiang?

Jiang Cheng apenas sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa amable ni mordaz, más bien pareció una reacción espontánea ante el recuerdo de la única persona capaz de dar esa clase de respuestas y a la cual jamás pudo ganarle una discusión.

—¡Eres un maldito desvergonzado! —Al odioso insulto del chiquillo de la secta LanLingJin le siguió el sonido de una espada desenvainándose con licencia.

—Insolente. —La voz autoritaria de Jiang Cheng lo paralizó. —¿Quién te dijo que intervinieras? —Clavó su mirada furiosa en él. —No vuelvas a entrometerte en mis asuntos, Jin Ling.

El corazón de Wei WuXian dio un salto dentro de su pecho. Recordaba perfectamente ese nombre. En una ocasión sostuvo en sus brazos a un bebé con ese mismo nombre y al cual tuvo el honor de darle su nombre de cortesía. Miró a Jin Ling y supo entonces que aquel niño de mirada indolente era el hijo de Jin ZiXuan y su querida hermana de cultivo, Jiang YanLi.

Como un gesto casual por parte de ambos, sus miradas se encontraron, pero todo lo que Wei WuXian vio fue frialdad y un profundo desprecio que de seguro era generado por su causa. ¿Acaso Mo XuanYu también tenía conflictos con él? Esperaba realmente que Jin Ling no fuera uno de los dos cortes que tenía en su brazo, porque preferiría no volver a encarnar que asesinar al hijo de Jiang YanLi.

Un nuevo tirón en su cuello le obligó a volver su atención a Jiang Cheng. Él obviamente no lo dejaría ir.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tus últimas palabras antes de morir?

—No soy ese Wei WuXian que quieres matar, así que déjame ir y sigue buscando.

Se arrepintió rápidamente de sus palabras, porque Zidian presionó su cuello con fuerza y un nuevo quejido escapó de sus labios.

—¿Vas a seguir negando tu sórdida participación en la masacre de la villa Mo? —Jiang Cheng parecía haber perdido la paciencia, pero era algo común en él y Wei WuXian lo sabía. —Sabemos todo acerca de lo que sucedió esa noche.

—Entonces si lo saben deberían soltarme —insistió Wei WuXian —. Yo no hice absolutamente nada. Fui una víctima más.

Contra más hablaba, Jiang Cheng le creía menos y su mirada de odio y desprecio iba en aumento. Solo una persona era capaz de perturbarlo de esa forma, y estaba convencido de que esa persona estaba frente a sus ojos en ese preciso momento.

Con un brusco y despreciativo gesto soltó el cabello de Wei WuXian y su cuerpo cayó de golpe al suelo. Zidian, aún enroscado en su cuello, finalmente había comenzado a quemarle la piel.

—Reúnan a los capturados. —Jiang Cheng ordenó a sus discípulos. —Partiremos mañana a Yunmeng. Allí los liquidaremos.

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió la espalda a Wei WuXian y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué haremos con ese? —Uno de los cultivadores lo señaló.

Jiang Cheng volteó hacia Wei WuXian y su mirada irritada se acentuó.

—Yo me haré cargo.

Wei WuXian sabía que no podía librarse de Jiang Cheng a menos que alguien interviniera a su favor, pero esperar que alguien hiciera algo así era como si de pronto el océano se secara y la tierra se convirtiera en un gran charco de agua salada. Nadie movería un solo dedo por él, mucho menos mostraría preocupación por su integridad, y concluyó que si quería salir de allí con vida tenía que arriesgarlo todo incluso si confirmaba las sospechas de Jiang Cheng.

Miró a su alrededor, esperando un segundo de descuido de su parte para atacarlo, pero antes de siquiera pensar en ello, un pesado cuerpo cayó entre los dos, hundiendo el suelo y removiéndolo todo. La tierra se sacudió y una polvareda se levantó, nublando la visión de todos los presentes. Wei WuXian sin embargo, agitó ambas manos para disipar el polvo e intentó ver de quién se trataba, pero se arrepintió de ello cuando reconoció al cadáver feroz de la Villa Mo. ¿Por qué se encontraba con él nuevamente? ¿Acaso era una simple coincidencia o en realidad tenía un objetivo en particular? Trató de encontrarle un sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en ese momento simplemente no podía pensar con claridad. El dolor en su cuello y la tensión del momento bloquearon por completo su juicio y capacidad de reacción. Ahora estaba a merced de dos potenciales enemigos y solo pensó en que ojalá Lan WangJi estuviera a su lado.

Con un brusco movimiento, Jiang Cheng retiró a Zidian del cuello de Wei WuXian y atacó al recién llegado. El violento latigazo dio de lleno en el cuerpo pesado del cadáver, pero este lo repelió con su brazo izquierdo. Zidian dio dos vueltas alrededor de este y allí se quedó esperando realizar el mayor daño en el menor tiempo posible.

—¡Todos, retrocedan! —exclamó cuando vio que sus discípulos, y en especial Jin Ling, intentaron ayudarle.

Saltó hacia atrás y tensó a Zidian. La energía del látigo pareció afectar las fuerzas del cadáver feroz, pero este, al ver que no era su objetivo pelear contra el líder de la secta YunmengJiang, logró zafarse de Zidian, se volvió hacia Wei WuXian, lo agarró de la cintura y se lo llevó tan rápido como llegó. Ante los ojos pasmados de Jiang Cheng y de los demás cultivadores, brincó fácilmente hacia la rama de un árbol de veinte metros de altura y se perdió entre el denso follaje y la oscuridad de la noche.

Enmudecidos, quienes presenciaron lo recién ocurrido, solo pudieron darse cuenta que todo había sucedido demasiado rápido como para reaccionar a tiempo. Jiang Cheng sin embargo, salió del sopor a los pocos segundos y no dudó en dar nuevas órdenes a sus discípulos.

—¡No se queden mirando! —masculló—. ¡Vayan tras ellos, ahora!

.

.

.

La carrera por el bosque se había extendido durante varios minutos, y Wei WuXian, colgando de cabeza sobre el hombro derecho del cadáver, ya se estaba mareando. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, de algún modo lo había salvado de Jiang Cheng, pero también se preguntaba si de haberse quedado con él estaría mejor.

Intentó coordinar sus pensamientos con su cuerpo y se quejó con su secuestrador.

—¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir llevándome como si fuera un paquete?!

Su mano derecha liberó una cantidad de energía suficiente para golpear la espalda del cadáver y desestabilizarlo. El impacto los arrojó lejos, y Wei WuXian aterrizó entre unos arbustos. Se incorporó rápidamente, ajeno al dolor que experimentó con la violencia del impacto, y se echó a correr lo más lejos que pudo, dejando atrás al cadáver que, habiendo roto con su propio cuerpo varios árboles, se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, parecía ser que el golpe de energía recibido por Wei WuXian lo había debilitado un poco. En el momento que intentó darle alcance, sus piernas temblaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Las pesadas cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas ahora le resultaban un verdadero obstáculo para cumplir su objetivo, y un sonido gutural, parecido a un gruñido, escapó de su garganta haciendo eco en el bosque.

Wei WuXian logró escuchar aquel funesto sonido mientras corría y se abría paso entre los árboles. Y a medida que se alejaba más y más de él buscando una ruta de escape, se dio cuenta que casi todo el bosque contenía banderas y talismanes estratégicamente situados para capturar cultivadores demoniacos.

—Así nunca lograré escapar.

Entonces pensó en algo, y cuando afinaba los detalles, el cadáver lo alcanzó.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Wei WuXian—. ¡Ven!

Saltó frente a una de las banderas y los talismanes a su alrededor se activaron. No sabía si el improvisado plan funcionaría, pero quería al menos intentarlo. Sin embargo, se equivocó. Tal como supuso, la energía contenida en las banderas y talismanes suprimía la energía de los vivos, no de los muertos.

Wei WuXian cayó al suelo, inmovilizado, sintiendo un gran dolor oprimiéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo mientras el cadáver se le acercaba con un único propósito.

—Moriré aquí, qué patético —pensó en su inútil intento por escapar.

El cadáver destrozó la bandera y arrojó los restos a un lado. Una vez vio la primera parte de su trabajo terminado, sujetó a Wei WuXian por el cuello y lo alzó hasta dejarlo a su altura visual. Wei WuXian entonces vio su rostro, pero no pudo reconocerlo.

—¿Quién eres...? —le preguntó—. ¿Quién te envió?

A estas alturas era fácil suponer que el cadáver no actuaba por cuenta propia y que su fijación en él iba más allá de una venganza por interponerse en sus planes durante su paso por la Villa Mo. Alguien lo estaba comandando y con un propósito en particular.

El cadáver oprimió su cuello para silenciarlo, y Zidian cayó como un rayo contra su espalda. La fuerza del golpe fue tan grande, que se vio en la necesidad de soltar a Wei WuXian para no volver a caer al suelo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cadáver se vio nuevamente rodeado por un grupo de cultivadores vestidos de púrpura, y Wei WuXian no sabía si agradecerle a Jiang Cheng por la intervención o si lo mejor era reservarse cualquier comentario al considerar que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, por su propia supervivencia, era permanecer en silencio y ojalá invisible ante los ojos de Jiang Cheng.

Dando un paso al frente, y liderando en todo momento al grupo, Jiang Cheng agitó nuevamente a Zidian. El latigazo resonó como un estallido y dio de lleno contra el cadáver, quien recibió el impacto en su brazo. Zidian se enroscó como una serpiente púrpura, negándose a dejarlo. Aun así eso no fue suficiente para retenerlo, y se abalanzó contra Jiang Cheng. El impacto fue violento, pero Zidian dio el ancho perfecto. Incluso con los años, no perdía su toque ni su fuerza. Parecía haber adquirido más experiencia y parecía haberse vuelto más mañosa al momento de atacar a su presa y defender a su dueño.

Tendido en el suelo, Wei WuXian miraba la escena y no lograba comprender cómo durante el tiempo que estuvo muerto las cosas habían cambiado tanto. De un momento a otro las caserías nocturnas ahora no tenían como objetivo exorcizar cadáveres, más bien era purgar al mundo de cultivadores demoniacos. ¿Pero por qué Jiang Cheng aseguraba tan fehacientemente que él era su yo del pasado? ¿Cómo lo había descubierto?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Como sea, no saco nada con quedarme aquí mirando.

Aprovechó que no era de interés para ninguno de los dos y se levantó. Pero tan pronto como inició la marcha, la punta aguda de una flecha se estampó frente a su rostro. Jin Ling lo estaba esperando.

—No irás a ninguna parte, asqueroso manga cortada. —El siseo desdeñoso de su voz fue acompañado por una mirada resentida. —Esta noche morirás aquí.

Fingiendo que su comentario le había ofendido, Wei WuXian frunció el ceño y acomodó ambas manos en la cintura.

—¿Es así como tratas a tus mayores? —cuestionó—. Deberías tener mejores modales, ¿o es que no tienes una madre que te los enseñe?

Sabía que Jiang YanLi, en su rol de madre, era la mejor, pero vio que sus palabras fueron como un puñal para Jin Ling. Su rostro pasó rápidamente de la apatía al dolor, y antes de siquiera preguntar el motivo o incluso disculparse por ello, su semblante herido fue reemplazado por ira y frustración. Su mano soltó la flecha y Wei WuXian alcanzó a esquivarla. Jin Ling se movió rápidamente y, tras desenvainar su espada, se abalanzó sobre él, pero se estaba enfrentando a un veterano, y no había forma de que le ganara o siquiera hiciera un rasguño. No era una batalla justa, y Wei WuXian lo sabía, pero no quiso humillarlo al primer embiste. Quizá podría divertirse solo un poco y demostrarle que no tenía forma de ganarle aunque quisiera.

La pelea se prolongó los siguientes segundos, pero se vio interrumpida cuando un estruendo les llamó la atención. El cadáver feroz parecía haber definido la victoria a su favor. Jiang Cheng había caído. Jin Ling le dio la espalda a Wei WuXian y corrió a auxiliar a Jiang Cheng.

—¡Tío!

Wei WuXian le vio correr hacia el cadáver como si su vida dependiera de ello, y entonces un vago recuerdo apareció en su memoria. Después de caer en los túmulos funerarios bajo la mano de Wen Chao, regresó para vengarse tomando la vida de su padre, Wen RuoHan. En el proceso fue testigo de los cambios que no solo se dieron en la lucha contra la secta QishanWen. La hermana de Jiang Cheng, y a la que consideraba del mismo modo, finalmente contrajo nupcias con Jin ZiXuan, aquel presumido cultivador que sacaba suspiros de las jóvenes solteras. Ella logró formar una familia con él y Wei WuXian alcanzó a conocer a su hijo. Pero luego de eso ¿qué sucedió? ¿Ella estaba bien? ¿Había tenido más hijos? ¿Era feliz con el presumido de Jin ZiXuan? Si realmente Jin Ling era su hijo, ¿eso lo convertía a él también en su tío? Qué ironía del destino pensó, si Mo XuanYu era hijo del anterior líder de la secta LanLingJin, eso convertía a Jin ZiXuan en su medio hermano, y por consiguiente Mo XuanYu era el medio tío de Jin Ling.

Jin Ling asestó su espada contra el cadáver pero no tuvo efecto alguno.

—Qué mocoso tan imprudente —pensó Wei WuXian—. Si Jiang Cheng no fue capaz de ganar, ¿qué podía hacer él?

Y no se equivocó, Jin Ling no fue rival para el cadáver, y en la mitad de tiempo que le tomó a Jiang Cheng ser derribado, fue arrojado lejos, derrapando en el suelo como un cuerpo muerto.

Una vez librado de cualquier obstáculo, el cadáver se volvió hacia Wei WuXian. Los asuntos pendientes parecían no haber acabado, y él era su asunto pendiente. Caminó despacio pero resuelto. No iba a ignorarlo aun cuando estuviera rodeado de cultivadores dispuesto a detenerle.

—¡No se queden ahí parados sin hacer nada! —exclamó Jiang Cheng tras recomponerse—. ¡Sus espadas no se clavarán solas en él! ¡Atáquenlo!

Incluso los cultivadores de otras sectas, que los seguían como sombras a la espera de contribuir en alguna caza y así ganar algo de prestigio, no dudaron en obedecerle; preferían enfrentar al cadáver que desobedecer a Jiang Cheng. Pero al igual que Jin Ling, corrieron la misma suerte. Uno por uno fueron derribados por el cadáver hasta dejar el lugar lleno de cuerpos heridos.

Wei WuXian ni siquiera tuvo la intención de escapar. Vio al cadáver correr hacia él, y en el instante que iba a ser atrapado nuevamente, el sonido inconfundible de ChenQing llenó el aire y rompió el silencio. Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling y los discípulos de la secta YunmengJiang fueron testigos de cómo un pesado cuerpo cayó sobre el cadáver y sacudió la tierra. Wei WuXian lo observó, y su pecho se agitó nervioso al reconocerlo.

—Wen... Ning...

El pesado y sólido puño derecho de Wen Ning golpeó el rostro del cadáver y lo arrojó lejos. La tierra se sacudió con la violenta caída y el cuerpo de su víctima dejó una hendidura en el suelo. Wen Ning no lo dejó recuperarse y se abalanzó sobre él nuevamente, pero este no esperó el segundo golpe e iniciaron un intercambio de estos que remecieron la tierra. Wei WuXian sabía quién lo había llamado y lo buscó con la mirada, esperando encontrarlo oculto entre los árboles.

Jiang Cheng, tras haberse levantado y quitado los vestigios de la humillación de la ropa, vio que Wei WuXian estaba tan impresionado como los demás, y si antes tenía la sospecha de que él era el Wei WuXian que conoció hacía tantos años, al ver a Wen Ning defendiéndolo, ahora estaba completamente seguro. Sin embargo, los pocos cultivadores que se libraron del ataque del cadáver, coincidieron en apuntar a un único responsable, y no era precisamente a él.

—¡El Patriarca YiLing ha vuelto! —gritaron—. ¡Está aquí!

El pánico se apoderó de todos al creer que él había vuelto y estaba en algún lugar del bosque comandando a Wen Ning. Conocían perfectamente la fuerza de quien conocían como el "General Fantasma" y su historial de asesino. Ninguna criatura podía provocar tanto terror como él, que incluso Jiang Cheng tuvo un leve cosquilleo en la nuca al reconocerle. Jin Ling sin embargo, recuperando apenas la conciencia, lejos de sentir temor, solo experimentó un profundo resentimiento y una agobiante angustia que se reflejó en su rostro abatido y maltrecho.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —murmuró apenas, paladeando el inconfundible sabor metálico de la sangre dentro de su boca.

Wei WuXian no se atrevió a moverse de su sitio, y no era por temor que no lo hacía; más bien, su confianza hacia Wen Ning era absoluta, después de todo él lo había creado y otorgado una conciencia, siendo el único cadáver feroz capaz de hablar y mantener intactos sus recuerdos. En el pasado, Wen Ning jamás le dio motivos para dudar de su lealtad aun cuando en más de alguna oportunidad tuvo que controlarlo a base de grandes esfuerzos. Aun así él era incondicional, y ahora, después de tantos años lo seguía demostrando. Volvió a buscar con la mirada a Lan HuiYing y se preguntó porqué además de haberse adueñado de ChenQing y Suibian, también era el nuevo dueño de Wen Ning. ¿Por qué precisamente un niño de diez años de la secta GusuLan tenía tal control de sus pertenencias siendo que había modificado a Wen Ning para que solo le obedeciera a él?

—Es imposible que Wen Ning le haga caso... imposible —pronunció apenas, intentando creerse sus propias palabras.

Wen Ning en ese momento arrancó un árbol de raíz y lo agitó contra el cadáver como si se tratara de un mazo. El impacto lo aplastó contra el suelo, otorgándole a Wen Ning la victoria. La escena fue grotesca y todos miraban creyendo que ahora seguían ellos. Wen Ning dejó caer el pesado árbol y la tierra retumbó. Soltó algo similar a un suspiro y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia al perdedor. Pero cuando dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a concluir su trabajo, el cadáver hizo lo más sabio al verse derrotado: escapó.

Wei WuXian lo vio alejarse y desaparecer entre las sombras, luego volvió la vista hacia Wen Ning. Él le miraba fijamente, como si realmente le diera gusto verle después de tantos años, porque detrás de su semblante inexpresivo y cadavérico, algo parecido a una mueca de alegría había aparecido en sus labios y en sus ojos de pupilas negras.

Le vio dar un paso al frente con una mano extendida hacia él y, al igual que el cadáver feroz que enfrentó, unas pesadas cadenas colgaban de sus muñecas. Sus labios se separaron y apenas se movieron en un intento por saludarle, pero antes de manifestarse frente a su verdadero dueño, fue rodeado por los cultivadores.

—¡Es el General Fantasma!

—¡Atrápenlo!

Wei WuXian negó al ver que no se movía de su sitio y le murmuró apenas un: vete. Wen Ning sin embargo no le hizo caso, pero una vez más el sonido de ChenQing rompió el silencio del bosque y él finalmente se fue burlando al grupo de cultivadores que no dudaron en correr para darle alcance.

La calma pareció volver por momentos al bosque luego que Wen Ning se marchara. Wei WuXian finalmente se puso de pie y resolvió encarar una vez más a Jiang Cheng. No le importaba si su identidad ya había sido descubierta; necesitaba resolver las cosas entre ambos y entender el motivo de su odio y qué lo llevó a convertirse en cazador de cultivadores demoniacos.

La mirada de Jiang Cheng se acentuó y dio un paso al frente mientras Zidian centelleaba en su dedo índice derecho. No parecía dispuesto a hablar, más bien quería terminar el asunto antes que alguien más le interrumpiera. Pasó junto a Jin Ling, que aún permanecía tirado en el suelo, y le devolvió una mirada despreciativa cuando se encontró con sus ojos suplicantes.

—Saquen de aquí a este inútil —le ordenó a los dos discípulos que se quedaron en el lugar—. No me sirve así.

Le dio la espalda a su sobrino y encaró a Wei WuXian.

—No sé quién seas en realidad —espetó resuelto—, pero lo averiguaré.

—¿Y qué harás cuando lo hagas? —quiso saber Wei WuXian, aunque la respuesta era más que obvia.

Jiang Cheng hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y liberó el poder de Zidian.

—¿Que no es obvio lo que se debe hacer cuando encuentras un cultivador demoniaco? —Su mirada se endureció. —Cortarlo en pedazos y darle de comer a los perros.

Sacudió a Zidian contra Wei WuXian pero el ataque jamás le llegó. Un rayo blanco se cruzó en el camino y bloqueó por completo la trayectoria del látigo. Jiang Cheng reparó en los detalles de aquel elegante rayo blanco y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Bichen?

La espada perteneciente al segundo maestro Lan rebotó ante el impacto con Zidian y cayó enterrada en el suelo frente a Wei WuXian, convirtiéndose en un verdadero escudo protector.

Igualmente sorprendido, Wei WuXian vio emerger detrás de la sombra de los árboles a Lan WangJi, y su corazón sintió un extraño y profundo alivio. Observó más atrás y notó que Lan HuiYing le acompañaba. De inmediato, el temor porque cayera en una de las trampas puestas por la secta YunmengJiang le causó un sobresalto y se llevó por un instinto una mano al vientre, pero se tranquilizó y su pulso volvió a la normalidad cuando vio que Lan WangJi le detuvo con un disimulado ademán con la mano. Lo que menos hacía falta era que Jiang Cheng descubriera la naturaleza del menor de los miembros de la secta GusuLan.

Jiang Cheng no lucía sorprendido con su repentina aparición; incluso hasta parecía haber estado esperándole.

—Una vez más el _gran_ HanGuang-Jun aparece donde sea que esté el caos. —Su voz sonó mordaz y punzante. —¿Otra vez te interpondrás en mi trabajo?

—Torturar personas por motivos personales no se le puede considerar trabajo.

La expresión indolente de Jiang Cheng no varió demasiado tras su respuesta, pero la comisura de sus labios apenas se curvó en una sonrisa.

—¿Te causa nostalgia este tipo de escorias?

Lan WangJi no se molestó en contestar. Aun así Jiang Cheng no perdió la oportunidad de sacar a flote ciertos temas que capturaron la atención de Wei WuXian. Era cierto que su interés por defender la vida de los cultivadores demoniacos era precisamente porque uno de ellos era su discípulo, ¿pero tener nostalgia por eso? ¿Qué lo llevó a defender ese tipo de camino?

—Acaso Lan HuiYing...

Miró a Lan WangJi y aguardó expectante por lo que fuera a descubrir.

—¡Líder del clan!

El llamado repentino de uno de los discípulos que fue tras la siga de Wen Ning interrumpió la tensa conversación. Se presentó muy alterado y con un claro mensaje.

—Líder del clan. —Reparó en la presencia de Lan WangJi y su rostro palideció, aun así se dirigió a Jiang Cheng y reverenció con respeto.

—¿Por qué el escándalo? —soltó Jiang Cheng con frialdad.

—Verá... líder...

—Habla rápido.

El cultivador mostró una mirada nerviosa y vacilante, pero finalmente contestó.

—Las banderas y los talismanes... todos y cada uno de ellos fueron removido de sus lugares... y destruidos. Y también... —Su cuerpo tembló. —Los cultivadores que atrapamos... —Tragó con dificultad y miró casual a Lan WangJi. —Las cuerdas ata deidades fueron cortadas. Todos escaparon.

Jiang Cheng volteó hacia Lan WangJi y supo que había sido el responsable. Movió a Zidian en su dedo índice y un aura asesina y peligrosa lo rodeó de pronto. Parecía que en cualquier momento liberaría su poder y lo usaría contra Lan WangJi.

—Por lo visto insistes en meterte en mi camino. —Su mirada se endureció con molestia. —Después de tantos años... ¿todavía te aferras a la esperanza de encontrarlo y salvarlo? —Miró de soslayo a Wei WuXian y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de burla. —HanGuang-Jun ya deberías superarlo. No te aferres al pasado. ¿O es que acaso esperas su perdón después de haberlo asesinado con tus propias manos?

Wei WuXian sintió que se le apretaba el estómago y un palpitar doloroso sacudió su pecho. Todavía no podía asimilar completamente que Lan WangJi lo había asesinado; aun así sentía que en ese momento solo podía confiar en él y que su nueva vida estaba en sus manos.

Lan WangJi no contestó ni se dejó provocar por las palabras insidiosas de Jiang Cheng. No le interesaba hacerlo pues su presencia allí tenía un único propósito. Miró a Wei WuXian y reparó en las lesiones que presentaba su cuerpo; la más visible fue la marca en su cuello dejada por Zidian. Su ceño se frunció y Bichen regresó a su mano.

Jiang Cheng interpretó aquello como una declaración de guerra y Zidian centelleó en su mano.

—Así que esa es tu respuesta.

La situación parecía haberse vuelto más tensa de lo que se esperó entre dos cultivadores de renombre, y Wei WuXian tuvo miedo de que comenzaran a pelear sin medir las consecuencias. Lo creía capaz de Jiang Cheng, ¿pero de Lan WangJi? ¿Qué tanto lo conocía como para saber que correspondería los ataques de Jiang Cheng del mismo modo que él?

Tuvo la necesidad de intervenir, pero se detuvo y guardó silencio cuando Lan HuiYing se le adelantó.

—Líder del clan Jiang, no hay razón para molestarse por la liberación de los cultivadores que tan hábilmente capturó. Después de todo, las nuevas leyes de este tipo de cacería nocturna aún no incluyen sus interesantes e innovadores métodos. —Juntó las manos y se inclinó con respeto. —Lamentamos haberle causado inconvenientes, pero lo hicimos por su propio bien y el prestigio de su secta; de ese modo le evitamos pasar un mal rato frente al cultivador en jefe.

Sus palabras fueron tan suaves y su reverencia tan elegante, que Jiang Cheng no tuvo forma de refutarle. Sabía que tenía razón, ¿pero estaba dispuesto a tolerar que un niño lo dejara en ridículo frente a los demás? Y como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y estuviera frente a un viejo conocido, una vez más experimentó esa desagradable sensación de derrota que le revolvía el estómago y despertaba lo peor de su personalidad. Frunció el ceño al sentirse particularmente incómodo ante la presencia de Lan HuiYing y se cuestionó por un instante la verdadera razón de ello.

—Un discípulo joven e inexperto llamando la atención de un líder. —Miró a Lan WangJi. —¿Es así como el clan Lan educa a sus estudiantes hoy en día?

Lan HuiYing no vaciló ni mostró arrepentimiento por sus palabras; estaba convencido que ellas habían logrado persuadirlo y rompieron con la tensión que tenía como único propósito iniciar un nuevo enfrentamiento innecesario. Porque antes ya había sido testigo de cómo el rencor de Jiang Cheng y la implacable determinación de Lan WangJi desencadenaron duras batallas que terminaron por romper para siempre las relaciones entre ambas sectas.

El murmullo acobardado y vacilante de los cultivadores de las sectas menos reconocidas que permanecieron allí, así como de otros que llegaron atraídos por el alboroto, terminó por darle la razón a Lan HuiYing. El miedo los amedrentó porque comprendieron que, si bien arrimarse a la secta YunmengJiang les permitiría subir de nivel sus empobrecidas sectas, también sabían que no podían pasar por alto las leyes que el cultivador en jefe estableció tras su nombramiento. Él estaba por encima de cualquier secta, incluso de una tan distinguida como lo era la secta YunmengJiang.

Jiang Cheng hizo una mueca de desprecio y dio media vuelta.

—Como sea, ya conocen las reglas.

Hizo un aspaviento con la mano y sus discípulos se apresuraron en capturar a Wei WuXian. Él sin embargo, al advertir sus intenciones, no dudó en correr hacia Lan WangJi y se resguardó tras él.

—¡¿Qué quieren hacerme?! —se quejó fingiendo temor—. ¡Aléjense! ¡Yo no hice nada!

El semblante de Jiang Cheng se endureció al percatarse que Lan WangJi no tenía intenciones de moverse ni mucho menos de facilitarle las cosas. Al igual que sucedía desde hacía años, él le impedía capturar y torturar practicantes de las artes prohibidas.

—Basta de tonterías —masculló. Volteó nuevamente y lo encaró—. El segundo maestro Lan sabe mejor que nadie que quien atrape primero a una presa se la queda. —Miró a Wei WuXian. —¿O es que sus intereses son otros?

De alguna manera, sus palabras hicieron eco en Wei WuXian y comprendió finalmente en qué consistía el nuevo sistema de la cacería nocturna de cultivadores demoniacos. No estaba realmente seguro si lo que haría a continuación funcionaría, pero al menos quería intentarlo.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo ir con ustedes a ninguna parte. —Se apegó a la espalda de Lan WangJi y se sujetó de la manga izquierda de su túnica. —HanGuang-Jun me atrapó primero en la Villa Mo. Además... —Jugueteó con su cabello, enrollándolo entre sus dedos y llevándoselo con un ademán coqueto hasta los labios. —HanGuang-Jun es mucho más apuesto y más fuerte. No es como si me interesara cualquier hombre atractivo pero... solo le perteneceré a alguien apuesto como él.

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se entornaron con incomodidad y desagrado. Desde que supo el tipo de relación clandestina que Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi sostuvieron en el pasado, desarrolló una aversión a todo aquel que tuviera su mismo estilo de vida.

Hizo un ademán despreciativo y, tras dar media vuelta, les ordenó a sus discípulos y a Jin Ling retirarse.

La cacería nocturna había terminado.

Una vez a salvo, y lejos del alcance y la furia de Jiang Cheng y sus discípulos, Wei WuXian se dejó caer al suelo. Finalmente la tensión le pasó la cuenta. Suspiró aliviado y vio a Lan HuiYing correr hacia él.

—Maestro Mo, ¿se encuentra bien? —Reparó en las marcas que Zidian le dejó en el cuerpo y su semblante se afligió. —Esas lesiones...

—No te preocupes, no es nada. —Sonrió casual y miró a Lan WangJi. Desde su posición en el suelo, él parecía una implacable torre blanca de mirada fría. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para merecer esa hostil mirada, como si quisiera asesinarlo?

Lan HuiYing sacó una pequeña bolsa de entre sus mangas. La abrió, y de inmediato el aire se impregnó de un penetrante olor a hierba medicinal.

—Con esto, las heridas dejadas por Zidian desaparecerán en cuestión de días. No quedará cicatriz.

Aplicó con suavidad un ungüento a base de hierbas curativas que solo se daban en Gusu alrededor del cuello de Wei WuXian, y notó su reacción ante el contacto de sus dedos embadurnados en su quemadura de segundo grado. Wei WuXian comenzó a sentir rápidamente un adormecimiento en la zona y finalmente el ardor dejado Zidian desapareció.

Miró detenidamente a Lan HuiYing y a su mente vino un recuerdo lejano. Una mujer de duro carácter y con emblemas del sol en sus túnicas atendiendo sus heridas tras la caída del Muelle de Loto apareció en su memoria, al igual que Jiang Cheng sufriendo por la pérdida de sus padres y la frustración de no poder vengarlos en aquel entonces. Después de eso, su vida dio un giro tormentoso, y los recuerdos comenzaron a enturbiarse al igual que su corazón. La venganza había comenzado a dominar cada uno de sus pensamientos hasta llevarlo a un repentino final. ¿Pero en qué momento de ese proceso sucedió? ¿En qué minuto Lan WangJi decidió que lo mejor era que dejara de existir?

Se frotó el pecho al sentir un leve escozor en él y volvió su atención a Lan HuiYing.

—Me salvaste otra vez —pronunció con suavidad, y vio con agrado la dulce sonrisa que apareció en su infantil rostro. Suspiró una vez más y continuó—. Debí haber aceptado irme con ustedes cuando me lo propusieron. No imaginé que esto sucedería.

—Debimos advertirle apropiadamente, pero... —Lan HuiYing miró con cierta vacilación a Lan WangJi.

—Habrías buscado la manera de meterte en problemas de todos modos.

Él finalmente rompió su silencio.

Sorprendido por sus palabras, Wei WuXian levantó el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Parecía que por el tono de su voz y la forma en la que sus ojos le veían, se hubiera dirigido a él como si lo conociera a la perfección. Y no se equivocaba. Su antiguo yo era capaz de meterse en las peores situaciones debido a su ávida curiosidad y falta de apego a las reglas.

—¿Parezco esa clase de persona? —Quiso parecer ofendido. —La verdad es que no esperé algo así.

A Lan HuiYing le llamó la atención su comentario y le miró con curiosidad.

—Las cacerías nocturnas de cultivadores demoniacos se realizan desde hace años y fueron iniciativa de la secta LanLingJin y YunmengJiang. ¿Acaso nunca participó en una?

Wei WuXian negó vacilante. Por primera vez era honesto y se sentía un tonto al ver que el tiempo que estuvo muerto lo dejó en evidencia.

—Ese cadáver feroz... —Quiso cambiar el tema y desviar la atención de su pequeño error. —El que llegó de pronto. ¿Tú lo llamaste?

—Wen Ning.

—¿Wen Ning? —Fingió ignorancia. —¿No se supone que era el sirviente más fiel del Patriarca YiLing?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—¿Entonces... también te quedaste con él? ¿Ahora es tu sirviente?

—No es mi sirviente —le aclaró—, es mi amigo.

Wei WuXian no podía pensar que esa respuesta se tratara de un absurdo si él también llegó a considerar a Wen Ning como un amigo. Aunque siempre lo utilizó a conveniencia al punto de ordenarle arrancar la cabeza de su propio líder de secta, encontró un apoyo en él cuando decidió deambular solo por el camino de la cultivación demoniaca.

Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Lan WangJi y trató de entender cómo él, siendo en el pasado alguien tan apegado a las reglas y al estricto y solemne camino de un cultivador, permitía que su pequeño discípulo de diez años sostuviera una relación con un cadáver feroz. ¿En qué minuto el mundo de la cultivación se había puesto de cabeza? ¿Acaso su muerte fue en vano, porque sino qué motivo había tenido realmente Lan WangJi para ponerle fin a su vida?

Sintió un ligero tirón en el cuello y se dio cuenta que Lan HuiYing había terminado de vendarle. Agradeció con un ademán con la cabeza y le sonrió. A cambio, Lan HuiYing habló.

—Maestro Mo, esta vez no erré ninguna nota.

Su tono sonó con tanto orgullo, que Wei WuXian pudo sentirse impregnado de él y celebró del mismo modo.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —contestó—. Sigue así y ten por seguro que serás el mejor. Llegarás a ser incluso mejor que el Patriarca YiLing.

Aunque en su mirada había una profunda emoción y gratitud por sus halagos, Lan HuiYing negó tranquilo.

—Nadie nunca podrá igualarlo. Él... es único.

Wei WuXian entornó la mirada con intriga. Si Lan WangJi lo asesinó y Lan HuiYing lo admiraba, ¿cómo podía hablar tan abiertamente de ello frente a él?

—Algún día tendrás que decirme por qué lo admiras tanto —declaró—. Él hizo muchas cosas malas en el pasado.

—Pero también hizo cosas extraordinarias. ¿No es así, HanGuang-Jun?

Wei WuXian volvió el rostro hacia él y el corazón saltó dentro de su pecho cuando se encontró con su mirada mientras su pálido rostro asentía en silencio. ¿Entonces admitía que había logros buenos dentro de su trayectoria tormentosa como cultivador demoniaco? ¿Cómo podía interpretar eso si lo admitía su propio asesino?

—Entonces... —dijo Lan HuiYing de pronto—. ¿Vendrá con nosotros?

Regresó su atención a su rostro blanco como la nieve y parpadeó confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Dijo que le pertenece a HanGuang-Jun —contestó tranquilo—. Entonces... eso significa que tiene que quedarse con nosotros.

Wei WuXian miró a Lan WangJi nuevamente y se arrepintió profundamente de haber hablado sin pensarlo dos veces para quitarse a Jiang Cheng de encima. Ahora había saltado de las brasas directo a los brazos de Lan WangJi.

...Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6: El único culpable

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 6 —**

 **El único culpable**

Montado en Manzanita, el burro, Wei WuXian sentía que su humor iba de mal en peor. Llevaba dos días de viaje tras dejar la ciudad donde se llevó a cabo la cacería nocturna y, más allá de su desafortunado reencuentro con Jiang Cheng, lo que irritaba su ánimo era el hecho de que tras dejar la ciudad no iba solo: Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing le seguían un par de pasos más atrás.

Jamás pensó que sus palabras iban a volverse en su contra después de decir que le pertenecía a Lan WangJi. En aquel momento, fingiendo muy bien su papel de lunático y manifestando frente a todos su gusto por los hombres, solo quería librarse de la ira de Jiang Cheng y sus discípulos, pero ahora simplemente no podía quitarse a Lan WangJi de encima por más que lo intentara. Adonde fuera lo seguía. E incluso si huía de él este lo encontraba. Al principio pensó que sería sencillo burlarlo pues la ventaja era Manzanita, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no importaba cuántos kilómetros y días le sacara ni cuántas veces escapara de su lado descaradamente, Lan WangJi siempre se las ingeniaba para encontrarlo y recordarle que estaba haciendo valer sus propias palabras.

Wei WuXian se había puesto una soga al cuello... y Lan WangJi sostenía el extremo.

Tensó las manos en las riendas de Manzanita y resopló mascullando por lo bajo. No soportó más la situación y los encaró.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensan seguirme? —Su tono sonó poco agradable, casi irritado.

Con una sonrisa templada en los labios, Lan HuiYing contestó.

—Se equivoca, maestro Mo. No lo estamos siguiendo, solo vamos en la misma dirección.

Su respuesta no le ayudó a sentirse mejor; tampoco pudo rebatirla. Miró a Lan WangJi para ver si podía darle otra versión pero solo consiguió que se le erizara la piel. Él insistía en verle fijamente, como si realmente hubiera descubierto su identidad y esperara el momento oportuno para desenmascararlo.

Con nerviosismo rompió el contacto visual y volteó hacia el frente conteniendo el ligero temblor de sus manos. Pretendió agilizar el paso de Manzanita, pero este se detuvo frente a un cruce que se dividía en dos. A un costado del camino empedrado había un deteriorado poste con dos letreros de madera tallados que señalaban las dos villas que esperaban al final de ambas direcciones: uno apuntaba hacia el este; el otro hacia el oeste. Wei WuXian leyó con detenimiento ambas inscripciones y pensó en algo. Esperó que Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing le dieran alcance y los miró curioso.

—¿Hacia dónde van?

Lan HuiYing contestó señalando la villa este y el rostro de Wei WuXian se iluminó.

—Qué lástima. Yo voy hacia el otro lado. —Tiró de las riendas de Manzanita y volteó. —¡Adiós!

Ni siquiera esperó que Lan HuiYing le contestara y arrancó. Pero no alcanzó a avanzar ni dos metros cuando Manzanita se detuvo, negándose a dar un paso más.

—¡Muévete! —Jaló las riendas sin resultado. —¡¿Acaso estás sordo?! ¡Avanza!

Manzanita rebuznó como respuesta y dio media vuelta.

—¡E-espera! ¡Adónde vas!

Wei WuXian se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y trató de detenerle. Iba directo hacia Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing.

—¡Manzanita traidor! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!

Manzanita ignoró por completo sus órdenes y le dio alcance a Lan HuiYing. Cuando lo hizo, rebuznó complacido mientras él le agarraba de las orejas y jugaba con ellas.

—Creo que quiere venir con nosotros. —Miró a Wei WuXian y su jovial sonrisa se amplió. —Maestro Mo, puede acompañarnos si lo desea.

Wei WuXian no sabía realmente si ser honesto con él o engañarle. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de sus continuos e inútiles escapes, en su interior deseaba estar con ellos para descubrir lo que había sucedido durante los años que permaneció muerto, porque el espacio en blanco en su cabeza estaba comenzando a molestarle, provocándole una extraña e incómoda opresión en el pecho.

—¿Y... a qué van a esa villa? —Su pregunta se escuchó con un honesto interés.

—Se nos informó que ha habido actividad inusual en su cementerio.

—¿Qué tipo de actividad?

—Los cadáveres salen de sus tumbas durante la noche.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian apenas se abrieron con sorpresa y cruzó de forma casual su mirada con Lan WangJi esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero al no percibir nada extraño en su impávido rostro, continuó el interrogatorio.

—¿Y cómo lo saben? ¿Acaso fueron los mismos aldeanos los que esparcieron el rumor?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—Dicen que desde hace algún tiempo han visto a sus familiares fallecidos deambulando por la villa todas las noches... sin falta.

Wei WuXian jamás había escuchado de algo así. Tal vez en los últimos años, mientras estuvo muerto, eso era algo común, pero no para él. Y la idea de investigar al respecto se le hizo interesante.

—Además... —Lan HuiYing interrumpió su pensamiento. —Parece que conocen la identidad del responsable. —Hizo una pausa y su ceño apenas se frunció. —Las miradas apuntan al Patriarca YiLing.

Con eso Wei WuXian tuvo suficiente. No podía ser que lo culparan de algo que ni siquiera conocía. ¿En verdad tenía tan mala reputación que toda situación anormal era por su culpa? Separó los labios para quejarse, pero enmudeció al advertir el semblante de Lan HuiYing y en especial el de Lan WangJi, y entonces comprendió el motivo real por el que tenían tanto interés en ir a esa villa en particular. No era por los cadáveres, los cuales podían ser reducidos por cualquier otra secta —si es que en verdad el rumor de su repentina actividad se había esparcido por la región—, en realidad era por su supuesta responsabilidad sobre ellos. Querían confirmar con sus propios ojos si en verdad él estaba detrás de la manipulación de los cadáveres como alguna vez lo hizo en el pasado.

Bajó la mirada sintiéndose inevitablemente responsable, como si en verdad tuviera culpa de ello, pero tampoco podía admitir arrepentimiento por lo que hizo en el pasado. Haber tomado el camino de la herejía no lo hacía peor persona ni el origen del mal. Él actuó movido por una causa, y aunque ahora fuera mal visto y condenado, en aquel momento poco importaba pensar en las consecuencias que arrastrarían sus decisiones.

Resopló resignado y habló.

—Los acompañaré —dijo al fin—, pero solo porque me causa curiosidad. Luego seguiré mi camino.

Lan HuiYing sonrió entusiasmado y dejó las orejas de Manzanita. A cambió sacó una manzana de los bolsillos de su manga y se la dio. Wei WuXian entendió entonces porqué el burro le había traicionado. Un soborno justo y una traición consecuente luego de obligarle a llevarle casi sin descanso durante medio día bajo un tibio sol de primavera.

.

.

.

Tras otras dos horas de viaje finalmente llegaron a la villa. Quedaba al sur de LanLing, a dos días, y en uno de los distritos comerciales de la zona. Llamativas tiendas, puestos ambulantes, carretas saturando las calles y una población abundante trajeron a Wei WuXian un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, cuando deambulaba por las calles de Yunmeng. En aquel entonces jamás se preocupó de nada; él solo existía para divertirse y superarse a sí mismo, pero ahora solo añoraba cazar faisanes, y esperaba algún día retomar ese viejo y entretenido pasatiempo. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente... ¿qué otros recuerdos tenía luego de convertirse en el Patriarca YiLing?

Miró de reojo a Lan WangJi y a Lan HuiYing, que iban un par de pasos más adelante, y resopló resignado al ver que mientras estuviera con ellos el viaje sería extremadamente aburrido. De pronto a su campo de visión llegó el puesto de un vendedor ambulante que ofrecía una gran variedad de llamativos y curiosos artículos que en su mayoría no conocía; otros en cambio se le hicieron muy familiares porque fueron precisamente inventados por él. De eso al menos se acordaba claramente.

—¡Pasen y compren sus talismanes anti fantasmas! ¡Y si desean atraparlos, adquieran este recipiente sella espíritus! Podrá ser un cultivador profesional en minutos.

"Qué estupidez", pensó Wei WuXian mientras los transeúntes se reunían alrededor con ávida curiosidad. Se necesitaba mucho más que simples artículos para ser un cultivador. Seguro el sujeto era un charlatán y no faltaban los ingenuos que caían con sus mentiras.

—Venden muchas cosas innecesarias —comentó en voz alta, esperando llamar la atención de Lan HuiYing y Lan WangJi.

Y lo consiguió.

—Son solo imitaciones baratas que sirven como ornamentación —contestó Lan HuiYing tras reducir el paso y alcanzarle.

—Pero parece que la cultivación estuviera al alcance de todos. —Miró con cierto desdén al charlatán. —No saben lo difícil que es cultivar la energía del cuerpo. ¡Es algo que toma años!

—Piensan que atrapar fantasmas los vuelven cultivadores. Esto se ha dado mucho en los últimos años.

Wei WuXian esperó que continuara.

—Desde las nuevas leyes se ha perdido el hermetismo de las sectas.

—¿Nuevas leyes?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—El líder de los cultivadores, tras asumir su puesto, comenzó una serie de cambios con el propósito de expandir los horizontes y darle a la gente la tranquilidad y confianza que perdieron tras la guerra de los ocho años.

—Guerra de los ocho años... —repitió queriendo escuchar más al respecto, aunque sospechaba que conocía ese evento mejor de lo que creía.

Lan HuiYing lo miró curioso.

—¿No sabe sobre ella?

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó, queriendo sonar convincente—. Pero... he olvidado cosas. Mi familia me volvió loco y hay ocasiones en las que ni siquiera sé quién soy.

Una pequeña risa por parte de Lan HuiYing le siguió a su respuesta.

—La guerra de los ocho años fue la guerra que inició Wen RuoHan contra las sectas con el propósito de tener el control total sobre ellas.

—¡Eso lo recuerdo! —Wei WuXian finalmente sintió que podía seguir una conversación sin mentir ni sentirse ajeno a ella.

—Luego que el líder de la secta Wen fuera asesinado por el Patriarca YiLing, la secta QishanWen comenzó a vivir una serie de interminables y aplastantes derrotas que finalmente los llevaron a la rendición absoluta. Tras eso se formó una tratado de paz y las sectas que participaron en la guerra comenzaron a modificar el sistema y las leyes para evitar nuevas guerras. —Hizo una pausa, como si quisiera buscar las palabras adecuadas, y luego continuó. —Muchos... piensan que la muerte del Patriarca YiLing permitió que la guerra se terminara.

—¿Cómo murió?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que hacía mucho quería y necesitaba hacer. Sabía quién era su asesino, pero necesitaba saber cómo llegó a convertirse en ello. Necesitaba saber porqué ahora estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona y tenía que ocultar su verdadera identidad fingiendo ser alguien más.

Lan HuiYing miró a Lan WangJi antes de contestar. Parecía necesitar su permiso primero, pero guardó silencio cuando le vio detenerse frente a una sobria residencia de dos pisos.

—Comeremos aquí.

La conversación fue interrumpida y Wei WuXian perdió su primera oportunidad de saber la verdad. Aunque sabía que no sería la única, se aseguraría de generar otras más, pues merecía descubrir los entresijos de su muerte.

Luego de dejar a Manzanita atado a un poste, cruzó las puertas del edificio siguiendo los pasos de Lan HuiYing, y se encontró con un amplio comedor. En el lugar había alrededor de treinta mesas —la mayoría ya ocupadas— y una barra a un costado ofrecía un centenar de licores. Wei WuXian observó acucioso la gran variedad de jarrones y tuvo una sola idea, pero cuando intentó escabullirse, Lan WangJi le sujetó del cuello de la ropa y le obligó a quedarse a su lado.

El anfitrión del local les dio la bienvenida y les llevó a la mejor mesa mientras promocionaba las habitaciones y la calidad de su servicio, asegurándoles que no había mejor hostería que la suya. Una vez que se marchó, enviando un mesero en su lugar, Lan WangJi soltó a Wei WuXian y este se paró frente a él, encarándolo.

—Aclaremos las cosas. Ya que soy de tu propiedad, y parece que necesitaré permiso para hacer lo que quiera, a cambio exigiré lo mejor. Quiero la mejor comida y la mejor habitación. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Solo así me quedaré con ustedes y prometo no volver a escaparme.

Su exigencia parecía justa, pero Lan WangJi no se mostró impresionado. Su semblante níveo permaneció impávido y sus ojos solo se preocuparon de verle con una intensidad que le agitó inevitablemente el corazón.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

Su pregunta lo enmudeció, y pensó que debía tener cuidado con la respuesta que le daría. Lan WangJi ya no era una persona divertida que caía fácil con sus provocaciones. Ahora era él quien ganaba los encuentros y le hacía sentir ridículo.

—Muy seguro —contestó al fin.

Y con ella, Lan WangJi no necesitó más. Dio media vuelta y se alejó para volver con el dueño de la hostería. Lan HuiYing aprovechó de sentarse y Wei WuXian le imitó. Cruzó las manos sobre la mesa y no tardó en retomar la conversación que minutos atrás se interrumpió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás cómo fue que murió el Patriarca YiLing? Sé que HanGuang-Jun lo asesinó pero... ¿cómo lo hizo?

La agradable sonrisa que instantes atrás Lan HuiYing tenía en sus labios se borró y dio paso a un semblante tenso y algo abrumado. Wei WuXian sabía que estaba pisando un terreno delicado, pero estaba dispuesto a presionar un poco.

—Entenderé si no puedes decirme, pero mi curiosidad es más grande que mi juicio.

—Está bien —le contestó con suavidad—. No es que su muerte sea un secreto. De hecho, todo el mundo sabe cómo murió. —Wei WuXian tragó duro y esperó. Pero cuando estaba a punto de escuchar finalmente la verdad acerca de su muerte, Lan WangJi regresó.

—HanGuang-Jun, ¿pudo averiguar algo?

Lan HuiYing desvió su atención de Wei WuXian y observó a Lan WangJi con cierta expectación. Él tomó asiento frente a Wei WuXian y le echó un vistazo fugaz, pero fue suficiente para incomodarlo. ¿Acaso le molestaba tenerlo al frente?

"Entonces debiera usar otra silla", pensó Wei WuXian, desviando la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Aun así prestó atención a su respuesta.

—El cementerio se encuentra al otro lado de la ciudad, cruzando el río.

—¿Iremos esta misma tarde?

Lan WangJi asintió.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienen pensado hacer? —preguntó Wei WuXian, olvidando rápido la molestia que Lan WangJi le provocaba.

—Principalmente descubrir si existe alguna clase de intervención de terceros en el lugar —contestó Lan HuiYing—. Luego purgarlo... si es necesario.

Esa última frase sonó como si de alguna forma el exorcismo estuviera sujeto a una evaluación antes de ser llevada a cabo. Quizá aquello podría ser normal viniendo de alguien como Wei WuXian, que usaba la energía resentida a su conveniencia, pero no de la secta GusuLan. Ellos jamás dudarían en purificar o no el mal. Pero ahora parecía que todo dependía de ciertos factores.

Quizá se equivocaba en sus precipitadas conjeturas, pero estaba casi seguro que ese inusual cambio de actitud por parte de la secta Lan tenía directa relación con Lan HuiYing y su afinidad con la energía resentida. Lo miró detenidamente y pensó en lo difícil que debió ser para él soportar la disciplina e intransigencia de Lan QiRen, suponiendo que este aún seguía vivo.

Uno de los meseros llegó a tomar sus órdenes y, al igual que la primera vez, tanto Wei WuXian como Lan HuiYing pidieron sus platos con extra picante. Lan WangJi a cambio pidió algo simple y ligero. Cuando el mesero estaba por retirarse, Wei WuXian aprovechó de averiguar por sus propios medios lo que estaba sucediendo en la villa.

—¿Es cierto que los cadáveres han estado saliendo de sus tumbas?

El mesero se sorprendió con su repentina pregunta pero igualmente contestó.

—Lleva sucediendo desde hace unas cuantas semanas. Los cadáveres salen de noche y al alba regresan a sus tumbas. No hacen nada, solo deambulan por la ciudad.

—¿Entonces no tienen ningún comportamiento inusual?

—No, pero... —Miró al techo, como si hubiera encontrado algo allí, y continuó. —Hace una semana el cuidador del cementerio desapareció. —Negó resignado. —Nunca tendremos paz, y todo es por culpa del Patriarca YiLing.

Wei WuXian reaccionó al sobrenombre que recibió en el pasado.

—¿Por qué dices que es su culpa? ¿No se supone que está muerto?

—Él comanda a los cadáveres desde el infierno.

Contestó con tal convicción, que fácilmente se podía pensar que él había estado allí y vio a Wei WuXian con sus propios ojos tocando a ChenQing para sacar a los cadáveres de sus tumbas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que hace eso? —Wei WuXian necesitaba defenderse de alguna manera. —¿Siquiera es posible?

—¿Qué otra explicación le das al comportamiento inusual de los cadáveres? —El mesero tenía un punto, pero era inconsistente ante los ojos de Wei WuXian e incluso de Lan WangJi, que escuchaba la pequeña discusión con los puños en tensión. —Él tenía la capacidad de hacer eso y más. Era un demonio, y nos sigue atormentando desde el infierno.

Wei WuXian resopló y rodó los ojos. Iba a rebatirle y decirle que él no tenía nada que ver. Estaba dispuesto incluso a revelar su identidad con tal de limpiar su nombre, pero Lan HuiYing se le adelantó.

—Estamos aquí para corroborar esos rumores —dijo con tranquilidad pero con un tono severo y consistente—. Queremos demostrar que el Patriarca YiLing sigue en el otro mundo, y que el responsable está tan vivo como nosotros.

—¿Entonces ustedes van a regresar a los cadáveres a sus tumbas?

Lan HuiYing asintió y el rostro del mesero se iluminó.

—Si lo hacen, entonces tendrán un almuerzo gratis —exclamó con entusiasmo.

—¿Solo eso? —se quejó Wei WuXian—. Vamos a hacerles un gran favor y ¿solo nos darán un almuerzo?

—Si quieren algo más hablen con el dueño. Yo solo soy un mesero.

—Entonces no prometas cosas.

Wei WuXian sentía que su humor empeoraría si continuaba preguntando y viendo el rostro majadero del mesero. ¿Cómo podían culparlo de todo lo malo si estuvo muerto? Ni siquiera sabían si era posible comandar cadáveres desde el inframundo, pero a las personas claramente les resultaba más fácil darle un rostro y un nombre al mal y a los problemas que había en el mundo que encontrar al verdadero responsable de ellos.

El mesero finalmente se fue con las órdenes ya tomadas y Lan HuiYing observó a Wei WuXian. Esbozó apenas una sonrisa al ver que no era solo él quien defendía la reputación del Patriarca YiLing, y eso le dio una pequeña esperanza.

.

.

.

Después de almorzar, salieron de la villa. Tras seguir un camino empedrado y algo solitario, cruzaron el río y llegaron al cementerio donde descansaban los restos de los familiares de las personas que habitaban la villa.

El terreno se componía de apenas cincuenta tumbas y un viejo cobertizo al fondo que seguramente pertenecía al cuidador desaparecido. A simple vista resultaba imposible pensar que durante las noches los cadáveres salían de sus fosas. No había indicios de alteración. Ni siquiera la tierra lucía removida o pisadas que delataran la irrupción de terceros. Talismanes rodeaban el lugar y el aire daba una sensación de tranquilidad que Wei WuXian sintió familiar, cuando pasaba más tiempo en cementerios desenterrando cadáveres que en su casa.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó caminando entre las tumbas con las manos tras la nuca.

—Revisaremos las tumbas y confirmaremos si efectivamente salen o solo son rumores —contestó Lan HuiYing.

—¿Vamos a desenterrar cadáveres?

Lan HuiYing asintió, y Wei WuXian tuvo un sentimiento extraño. Realmente parecía que el mundo se había puesto de cabeza. Miró a Lan WangJi y esperó que él se opusiera o manifestara algo en su rostro que solo tranquilidad y aceptación a la respuesta de su joven discípulo.

Cogieron algunas palas del cobertizo, descubriendo en el proceso por qué nadie podía encontrar la cuidador del cementerio. Este se encontraba sepultado tras la pila de herramientas. Y tras suprimir su energía resentida, comenzaron a desenterrar las tumbas. Wei WuXian se consideraba un experto, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Lan HuiYing poseía la misma habilidad y trabajaba con una fascinación que le recordó a la propia cuando comenzó con ello hacía años. Miró a Lan WangJi y se dio cuenta que él los observaba de manera contemplativa. Entonces tuvo una idea.

—¿HanGuang-Jun no piensa ayudar o es demasiado magnánimo como para tocar la tierra? —Sus labios se curvaron con burla. —Sus delicadas manos tal vez se dañen si lo hace.

Lan WangJi no contestó; a cambio desenvainó a Bichen y su energía impactó en el suelo, salpicando la tierra y dejando la primera tumba abierta. Wei WuXian se sorprendió. Él ciertamente podía ayudar pero jamás lo haría como ellos. Pero lo que terminó por enmudecerlo fue ver que ni en sus sueños más locos podría haber imaginado a Lan WangJi trabajando a su lado profanando tumbas.

Continuaron trabajando el resto de la tarde. Sin darse cuenta habían cavado cerca de veinte tumbas al azar; las suficientes para confirmar que los cadáveres estaban en sus sitios sin indicios de haberse movido de sus lugares.

—Sin rastros de intervenciones —concluyó Lan HuiYing, secándose el sudor de la frente con el puño de su manga.

—La tierra tampoco pareció removida de ninguna forma —añadió Wei WuXian estirándose y haciendo que su espalda crujiera un poco—. ¿Continuaremos desenterrando cadáveres o veremos qué harán al anochecer? —Miró a Lan WangJi—. ¿Qué piensas, HanGuang-Jun?

—Esperaremos.

El sol ya se ponía tras las colinas, y el atardecer rojizo dio paso a la noche. Los tres mientras tanto, aguardaban dentro del viejo cobertizo a la espera de alguna señal que dejara en evidencia a los cadáveres. Pero la espera se había vuelto casi eterna. Estaban cansados, sucios y algo impacientes.

—¿Cuánto más habrá que esperar? —cuestionó Lan HuiYing mientras miraba hacia el cementerio por una de las ventanas del cobertizo.

—Sé paciente —dijo Wei WuXian sentado a un costado—, lo mejor ocurre cuando menos te lo esperas.

Solo bastó que dijese eso, cuando los gritos provenientes de la villa llegaron a ellos. Algo había perturbado la paz del lugar de forma inesperada y repentina. Wei WuXian fue el primero en dejar el cobertizo y correr de regreso a la villa. Cuando llegó se encontró con una escena que en el pasado le resultaba muy común e incluso agradable a la vista. Los mismos cadáveres que desenterraron y volvieron a cubrir durante la tarde, y que las personas aseguraron eran indefensos, ahora atacaban sin piedad alguna. De un momento a otro se habían convertido en violentos cadáveres feroces. Pero lo más extraño era el hecho de que no habían emergido de la tierra; más bien habían llegado a la villa desplazándose por el subsuelo.

Lan HuiYing llegó a los pocos minutos y fue el primero en impedir que los cadáveres continuaran masacrando a sus propios familiares. Con Suibian en mano comenzó un ataque certero que derribó rápidamente a varios cadáveres, los cuales no parecían dispuestos a oponer resistencia pues solo tenían un objetivo. Wei WuXian vio su impecable desempeño y se sintió tranquilo de no tener que intervenir. Antes hubiera sido el primero en hacerlo, pero ahora sin siquiera la suficiente capacidad espiritual para empuñar una espada mágica, solo podía ser un simple espectador. Nada más.

Para Lan HuiYing fue sencillo reducir a la mayoría de los cadáveres feroces con la ayuda de Suibian. Aun así Lan WangJi intervino y agitó las cuerdas de su cítara. La tonada de erradicación resonó en el aire, y los cadáveres que alcanzaron a escapar a ella huyeron de vuelta al cementerio.

La villa volvió rápidamente a la calma, y los sobrevivientes no dudaron en agradecer la intervención de Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing. Desde canastas con comida hasta dinero y otras especies de valor, los aldeanos intentaron pagarles de alguna manera al ver que su presencia en el lugar les había salvado la vida.

—Regresemos al cementerio —ordenó Lan WangJi tras agradecer a los aldeanos con simples asentimientos de cabeza. A diferencia de Wei WuXian, que estaba dispuesto a recibir el dinero y los artículos de valor, no tenía interés de aceptar ninguna ofrenda.

Una vez que volvieron al cementerio, se dieron cuenta que los cadáveres, movidos quizá por la desesperación, habían removido la tierra de sus propias tumbas y se metieron en ellas. No había explicación para tan extraño comportamiento. Vigilaron toda la tarde y nada ni nadie había aparecido para pensar que sucedería algo. Porque incluso la energía resentida en el lugar no era suficiente como para que los cadáveres se vieran influenciados por ella.

Lan HuiYing y Lan WangJi comenzaron a inspeccionar las tumbas, y Wei WuXian aprovechó de observar los alrededores, como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

—El que hayan salido ocultándose de nuestros ojos solo puede significar una cosa —pensó mientras buscaba con la mirada algo en medio de la penumbra—. Alguien o algo está al tanto de nuestra presencia...

—También lo creo. —La voz de Lan WangJi a su lado lo sobresaltó.

—¿Piensas lo mismo, HanGuang-Jun?

Lan WangJi asintió emitiendo un suave "hmm".

—Entonces no somos bienvenidos. —Se rascó el mentón de manera reflexiva. —Pero si quería alejarnos de aquí simplemente debió dejar los cadáveres tranquilos en sus tumbas. —Volvió la vista hacia el cementerio y concluyó: —Debe estar asustado. Nuestra presencia lo acorraló o quizá... desde el principio no nos esperaba. Sino porqué los cadáveres atacaron si nunca lo habían hecho.

—Esto lleva sucediendo desde hace tiempo. —Lan HuiYing se les acercó. —En los últimos años, la agitación de los cadáveres se ha incrementado, y es por eso que la cacería de los cultivadores demoniacos también se ha convertido en una práctica habitual. Las sectas concluyeron que solo quienes practican las artes prohibidas manipulan cadáveres y los alteran. Otros en cambio, como el líder de la secta YunmengJiang, están convencidos que el alma del Patriarca YiLing posee a los cultivadores demoniacos con el único propósito de generar caos.

La explicación parecía sencilla y hasta comprensible. Wei WuXian podía entender la obsesión de Jiang Cheng e incluso la justificaba, porque él jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la manipulación de la energía resentida. Pero lo que no aceptaba era el hecho de que lo responsabilizaran del mal que había en el mundo. ¿Por qué simplemente no pensaban que se trataba de cultivadores que solo buscaban problemas? ¿Qué pruebas tenían de que él siguió actuando incluso tras la muerte?

"Es por eso que cazan cultivadores y los torturan...", pensó abrumado. "Me están buscando...".

—El Patriarca YiLing es quien abrió las puertas del conocimiento a las artes prohibidas, y debido a eso muchos han seguido sus pasos —continuó Lan HuiYing—. Las sectas decidieron entonces erradicar a todo aquel que estuviera fuera de la norma.

—Entiendo... —Volvió a sus sentidos y miró a Lan WangJi. —¿Tú qué opinas, HanGuang-Jun? ¿Crees que el Patriarca YiLing realmente es responsable de esto?

Impávido como siempre, Lan WangJi se dio la vuelta, negándose a contestar. Quizá la pregunta parecía simple viniendo de un extraño, pero después de descubrir que él lo había asesinado, Wei WuXian necesitaba saber qué pensaba al respecto y si también lo buscaba porque lo creía culpable.

—¿Y qué tal si no fue el Patriarca YiLing? —Repasó sus propias palabras, y la figura de un imponente solo rojo vino a la cabeza. —La secta QishanWen... ¿realmente se calmó?

Lan WangJi se detuvo y, aun sin voltear, esta vez contestó.

—Solo es una bestia dormida.

Su respuesta honesta y directa estremeció a Wei WuXian, como si hubiera removido un muy viejo recuerdo dentro de su cabeza. Él conocía muy de cerca la fuerza y el horror que representaba la secta QishanWen. Lo vivió en carne propia cuando el Muelle de Loto fue masacrado, pero temía que hubiera algo más, porque el escalofrío que le recorrió la piel por las palabras de Lan WangJi no lo sintió normal.

—Entonces existe la posibilidad de que ellos estén involucrados —concluyó.

—No es difícil suponer que ellos podrían estar detrás de todo esto. —Lan HuiYing se unió a la conversación. —Mientras tuvieron poder hicieron mucho daño, pero también sufrieron. Y tras su rendición absoluta, han estado bajo los ojos de todas las sectas.

—¿Y entonces qué queda por hacer ahora? —preguntó Wei WuXian—. Los cadáveres están siendo controlados por alguien, y será cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvan a atacar. Destruirlos tampoco es una opción.

—Sellaremos el lugar con talismanes —dijo Lan WangJi.

—¿Sellarlo? —Wei WuXian curvó las cejas con incredulidad. —¿Y será suficiente?

No parecía convencido; menos al ver cómo él y Lan HuiYing comenzaron a colocar talismanes en los límites del cementerio. Por experiencia, sabía bien que los cadáveres no siempre podían ser contenidos, y que si una persona los estaba controlando, sería cuestión de tiempo para que esos talismanes fueran removidos y anulados.

Una vez colocado el último talismán regresaron a la pensión. Al cruzar las puertas, de inmediato recibieron una vez más el agradecimiento de los comensales y del dueño del lugar por la ayuda que prestaron al detener los cadáveres.

—La cena correrá por cuenta de la casa —anunció el dueño mientras los llevaba a una mesa—. ¡Pidan lo que quieran!

—Queremos darnos un baño —dijo Lan WangJi.

Después de haber pasado parte de la tarde excavando tumbas y luchando con cadáveres, enlodados y cansados era una expresión sencilla. Necesitaban con urgencia bañarse para quitarse la suciedad del cuerpo y de la ropa.

El dueño comentó que el lugar contaba con aguas termales en la parte posterior de la pensión y, en agradecimiento por la ayuda que brindaron a la villa, por esa noche esa sección sería solo para ellos. Lan WangJi aceptó y el dueño los guió. Era un sitio sobrecogedor, agradable y muy tranquilo. El inconfundible vapor proveniente del agua envolvía el lugar rodeado de árboles y rocas que, dispuestas alrededor, creaban un muro natural que lo convertía en un pequeño mundo aparte que Wei WuXian no dudó en querer disfrutar.

Como parte del servicio recibieron unas batas y sandalias mientras lavaban sus ropas, y fue en ese momento, mientras se desvestían en habitaciones separadas, que Wei WuXian observó el vendaje que recorría su cintura y cubría su vientre. No era sorpresa para él, aunque la primera vez sí lo hizo. Pero en aquel momento, al recordar porqué estaba en el cuerpo de otro, supo qué era lo que la venda protegía. Con cuidado la retiró y contempló una limpia cicatriz vertical en un leve tono rojizo. Aquella marca era la evidencia de que Mo XuanYu había llevado una vida en su interior, la cual había sido arrancada de forma repentina y forzada. Con la punta de los dedos la rozó con cuidado, advirtiendo que aún no cicatrizaba del todo. Apenas había sucedido un mes desde aquel triste evento, por lo que todavía faltaba para estar completamente recuperado.

Suspiró resignado y terminó de desvestirse. Aprovechó de retirarse las vendas alrededor de su cuello y notó con agrado que las marcas dejadas por Zidian ya habían sanado por completo. Realmente la medicina de la secta GusuLan era la mejor y la más efectiva.

Con energías renovadas dejó la habitación vistiendo solo su prenda interior, que consistía en un pantalón blanco, y llegó a la fuente termal. El calor impregnaba el aire y el intenso vapor apenas le dejaba ver por dónde caminar. Pero al divisar la fuente, corrió a ella y se lanzó salpicando agua por todos lados. Emergió y soltó un profundo suspiro al sentir cómo sus músculos parecían revivir con el calor empapando su piel. Abrió los ojos viendo el manto estrellado sobre su cabeza y una pequeña risa llegó a sus oídos.

Lan HuiYing estaba allí.

—Entró igual que yo —comentó divertido—. A HanGuang-Jun siempre le ha molestado la forma en la que me arrojo al agua.

—¡Es más divertido! —coincidió Wei WuXian entre carcajadas—. Y hablando de HanGuang-Jun, ¿no piensa bañarse o...?

Enmudeció cuando sintió que era profundamente observado y volteó hacia su derecha. Al otro lado del estanque, Lan WangJi aguardaba con la mitad del cuerpo sumergido y una expresión serena y contemplativa en el rostro. Por primera vez, desde que se reencontraron, no veía apatía ni severidad en su mirada, aunque podía apostar que la forma en la que se lanzó al agua le había molestado, porque su cabello lucía desarreglado, como si el agua le hubiera alcanzado. Lucía incluso resignado, y su tranquila expresión y el agradable momento tras una tarde agitada parecía haber traído una vieja sensación a Wei WuXian.

—No se preocupe, maestro Mo. —Lan HuiYing rió un poco. —HanGuang-Jun está acostumbrado.

Wei WuXian no quiso decir nada al respecto porque recordó cuando conoció la fuente curativa del Receso de las Nubes y molestó a Lan WangJi con su imprudente llegada. En ese entonces él le había dejado ver que no tenía intenciones de estar cerca suyo ni ser su amigo, pero ahora los roles se habían invertido, y era Wei WuXian quien quería arrancar de su lado y Lan WangJi el que lo perseguía como si fuera su único propósito en la vida. Pero Wei WuXian no quería ser perseguido ni señalado como un criminal; solo quería respuestas claras del porqué a quien consideró alguna vez su amigo, lo asesinó.

Tras una breve pausa de silencio, Lan WangJi decidió retirarse y emergió por completo de la fuente. Wei WuXian pensaba molestarlo por continuar, aun con el paso de los años, con esa timidez y personalidad tan aburrida que solo hacía aflorar su mejor repertorio de burlas, pero enmudeció cuando notó algo en su pecho y que se disimulaba con su largo cabello empapado. Una llamativa marca de quemadura bajo su clavícula rompía con la armonía de su torso. Por un momento se le hizo muy familiar y una sensación de vacío le sacudió el pecho. Tuvo todas las intenciones de preguntar por aquello pero se atragantó con sus propias palabras cuando Lan WangJi se volteó para salir del agua y dejó en evidencia el centenar de llamativas y dolorosas cicatrices que marcaban su espalda. Wei WuXian las contempló enmudecido y supo reconocer de inmediato la herramienta con la que habían sido provocadas. En todas las sectas existía un látigo de disciplina para castigar a los cultivadores que rompían las reglas o cometían un error que mereciera un escarmiento. Porque las marcas dejadas con ese látigo en particular, a diferencia de cualquier otro, jamás desaparecían, quedando como un recordatorio eterno del error cometido, y bastaban solo un par de latigazos para dar el castigo por completado, pero las marcas en Lan WangJi abarcaban toda su espalda, no dejando espacio para ni otra más. Wei WuXian se estremeció y se preguntó qué horrendo crimen o error pudo haber cometido alguien tan correcto y disciplinario como Lan WangJi para portar semejante cantidad de cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Lo vio salir del agua y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que su figura se perdió tras el vapor del lugar. Y estaba tan intrigado como preocupado por el reciente descubrimiento, que no se dio cuenta que Lan HuiYing se había colocado a su lado hasta que lo escuchó suspirar lo suficientemente cerca como para voltear hacia él. Tenía la cabeza reclinada contra una roca y los ojos cerrados en clara señal de relajo. Lo contempló unos momentos y entonces notó, en medio del denso vapor, una marca en su pecho a la altura de su corazón, y no pudo evitar preguntar por ella.

—¿Qué es eso? —Señaló la marca. —Parece una cicatriz.

Lan HuiYing abrió los ojos y se miró el pecho.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —insistió Wei WuXian.

—La tengo desde que nací —contestó mientras se rozaba la marca de manera casual con la yema de los dedos.

Wei WuXian estaba convencido de que la responsable de aquella cicatriz fue una espada, pero no entendía cómo pudo haberla causado. La marca era a la altura del corazón, y si una espada en verdad le hubiera atravesado, sería imposible que estuviera con vida y hablando con él como si nada.

—¿Desde que naciste? —repitió intrigado—. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Lan HuiYing no le contestó, y supuso que su silencio se debía a que aún no era digno de escuchar la verdad. Quiso también preguntarle por las cicatrices en la espalda de Lan WangJi, pero sabía que tampoco le contestaría. Era claro que la confianza todavía no era suficiente como para conocer los detalles de sus vidas, en especial la de Lan WangJi, pero quizá si decidía permanecer con ellos descubriría la verdad detrás de sus cicatrices.

Decidió cambiar el tema y volvió a observar a Lan HuiYing.

—¿Y quiénes son tus padres? ¿Son cultivadores?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—Uno de ellos lo es —contestó—. El otro falleció.

—Falleció... —repitió abrumado—. ¿Cuándo?

—No alcancé a conocer a la persona que me dio la vida. Murió cuando nací.

Incluso tras el vapor, Wei WuXian vio que sus ojos se habían puesto vidriosos y su expresión conmovida. La culpa lo invadió una vez más por haber indagado en un recuerdo doloroso, pero necesitaba averiguar el origen de la persona que le despertaba tanta curiosidad como asombro.

—¿Y eran de la secta GusuLan?

—Mi padre lo es.

—Tu padre...

Miró fijamente sus ojos claros y tuvo miedo de preguntarle si acaso su padre era Lan WangJi. Muy en su interior, en una parte de su inconsciente, parecía existir un silencioso temor de confirmar que Lan WangJi había hecho su vida mientras él estuvo muerto. Y lo que más le inquietaba era la sensación que experimentaba por causa de ese involuntario y dominante pensamiento.

Esquivó la mirada y decidió cambiar el tema.

—¿Crees que el Patriarca YiLing sea el culpable... como dicen los aldeanos?

—No.

—¿No? ¿Por qué? —indagó Wei WuXian—. Se supone que él es el origen de todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo.

—Durante los últimos diez años, las sectas se han preocupado de señalarlo solo a él, porque no saben a quién más culpar. Justifican sus empobrecidos argumentos con las capacidades que podría tener su espíritu, ya que ha habido cultivadores que se excusan diciendo que han sido poseídos por su espíritu. Y prefieren creer eso que pensar que hay personas malas.

—¿Entonces ustedes están detrás del verdadero culpable?

—Así es. El Patriarca YiLing jamás sería capaz de hacer algo tan retorcido e infame.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Porque él hizo una promesa.

—¿Una promesa?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—Él le hizo una promesa a HanGuang-Jun.

Wei WuXian no quiso preguntar más. La respuesta de Lan HuiYing le había enmudecido e intrigado. ¿Qué promesa le había hecho a Lan WangJi? ¿Y por qué no la recordaba?

.

.

.

Regresaron a la posada luego de dejar las aguas termales. Pidieron algo ligero de cenar y después de una hora, Wei WuXian decidió despejar su mente deambulando por las calles de la villa. Lan WangJi se había mostrado interesado en sus intenciones cuando le vio ponerse de pie y dejar la mesa, pero Wei WuXian le aseguró que regresaría y que solo necesitaba estirar las piernas. Tras alimentar a Manzanita en el establo que el dueño del lugar le ofreció para el burro, recorrió las calles mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Necesitaba organizarse a partir de ahora porque finalmente había decidido acompañar a Lan WangJi y a Lan HuiYing. La misteriosa promesa que supuestamente le había hecho a Lan WangJi en el pasado le había terminado por convencerle. Pero quizá la principal causa era porque una parte necesitaba sentirse seguro o porque este nuevo mundo se le hacía demasiado extraño, como si en realidad no encajara. Lan WangJi lo conectaba con su antiguo yo, y era precisamente esa conexión con el pasado lo que le traía cierta tranquilidad.

Decidió volver a la posada tras media hora de caminata sin rumbo, y cuando divisó la fachada al otro lado de la calle, vio a Lan HuiYing y a Lan WangJi abandonando el edificio. Intrigado por el hecho de verlos salir en plena noche, decidió seguirlos. El camino que tomaron se le hizo familiar y, a los pocos minutos, confirmó el lugar al que habían decidido irrumpir.

El cementerio.

—¿Por qué regresaron?

Resolvió escabullirse tras unos arbustos y desde allí observó cuidadosamente sus movimientos. Vio que Lan WangJi se posicionaba a un costado de las tumbas, como si fuera un acucioso espectador, mientras que Lan HuiYing se detenía frente a ellas con ChenQing en sus manos. Un mal presentimiento le hizo contener el aliento en el momento que lo vio llevársela a la boca y una aguda tonada muy familiar para él resonó en el lugar. El apabullante sonido se escuchó por los siguientes segundos hasta que los primeros cadáveres reaccionaron a él y comenzaron a emerger de sus tumbas.

Estupefacto, Wei WuXian observó cómo la tonada los manipulaba, y las palabras dichas por Lan HuiYing en la tarde finalmente cobraron sentido.

...Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7: Tan cerca

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 7 —**

 **Tan cerca**

Wei WuXian no salía de su asombro al ver cómo Lan HuiYing, con la misma habilidad que él alguna vez tuvo, hizo salir a los cadáveres de sus tumbas y dejó que la energía resentida le rodeara como una oscura y peligrosa niebla espesa. Tuvo una vaga sensación de ansiedad acelerándole de forma inesperada el pulso, y quiso orientarle cuando le escuchó desafinar una nota. Pero para su sorpresa, Lan WangJi se le adelantó, y redujo con un movimiento de Bichen al cadáver que perdió la formación e intentó atacar.

—Mantente así —le escuchó decir con suavidad—. No pierdas el compás.

Lan HuiYing asintió sin quitar la vista del frente ni dejar de mover sus delgados dedos sobre ChenQing.

Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho a Wei WuXian que Lan WangJi estaría ayudando al control de cadáveres, se habría reído en su cara y lo habría tildado de lunático y soñador. Lan WangJi era sinónimo de rectitud y moral intachable. No había nada que pudiera mancillar su implacable cultivación, pero ahí estaba, varios años después frente a sus ojos reduciendo cadáveres y guiando a un niño que dominaba las artes prohibidas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La melodía resonaba demandante pero delicada, y para Wei WuXian no era en lo absoluto desconocida. Él la había creado para la extracción de energía resentida y llenar el cuerpo con ella. Lan HuiYing estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero era peligroso si no se tenía la debida experiencia. ¿Cuántas veces colapsó o fue víctima de cadáveres descontrolados por no saber llevar la tonada? No podía desafinar ni mucho menos equivocarse o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas. Todo debía fluir con naturalidad; ser autoritario pero complaciente. Y lo sabía bien luego de aprenderlo en los Túmulos Funerarios.

—Luego que dejé los Túmulos Funerarios y fui a Gusu por... —Sin darse cuenta, su mente había traído algo a su memoria, pero esta rápidamente se bloqueó. Por un momento visualizó sus pisadas en dirección a Gusu, pero luego todo se convirtió en una espesa niebla y no pudo ver lo que había adelante. Forzó sus recuerdos pero solo consiguió una violenta punzada en las sienes.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se frotó las sienes esperando que el dolor se marchara. Se removió entre los arbustos y las ramas secas bajo sus pies crujieron, delatando su presencia en el lugar.

Lan WangJi volteó hacia su dirección y su mirada se clavó en su rostro estupefacto. Pero rápidamente, intentando parecer ingenuo e incluso asustadizo, saltó detrás del arbusto.

—¡Por favor no me maten! —exclamó—. ¡Prometo no decir nada a nadie de lo que vi!

Lan HuiYing, al igual que él, se mostró sorprendido e interrumpió su tonada. Los cadáveres permanecieron quietos frente a él, como si esperaran alguna orden de su parte. Ahora él era su amo.

—Maestro Mo...

—¡Por favor no me arrojen a esos cadáveres! —Se agachó en una clara postura de sumisión. —¡No quiero ser como ellos! ¡Son muy feos!

—No pensamos hacer tal cosa. —Lan HuiYing dio un paso al frente, sorprendido por su reacción. —Maestro Mo, ahora que ha visto esto...

—¡No diré nada! ¡Fingiré que no vi nada!

—No es necesario —insistió Lan HuiYing—. Yo... tengo que hacer esto.

Wei WuXian prestó atención y, tras ponerse de pie, cruzó las puertas del cementerio.

—¿Por qué? —quiso saber.

—Necesito entrenar la manera de cómo hacer que la energía resentida forme parte de mí.

Wei WuXian miró con desconcierto a Lan WangJi.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con eso, HanGuang-Jun? —Lan WangJi asintió tranquilo. —El mundo de la cultivación no permite estas cosas. Es una herejía. Si la secta GusuLan se entera, ustedes dos...

—Él es diferente.

Contra más intentaban explicarle, menos entendía. Lan WangJi lucía tan dispuesto y comprensivo a un hecho que cualquier secta condenaría, que le intrigaba el porqué ayudaba con tanta determinación a su pequeño discípulo. Y entonces pensó en los motivos que pudo haber tenido en el pasado para asesinarlo, si ahora abalaba la cultivación demoniaca como si fuera una práctica más dentro del mundo de la cultivación.

—Maestro Mo. —Lan HuiYing se le acercó. —Usted manipula la energía resentida. Quizá pueda ayudarme.

Wei WuXian volvió a sus sentidos y dirigió sus ojos hacia su infantil rostro.

—¿Cómo podría?

—Quizá pueda decirme cómo conseguir absorber la suficiente energía sin que mi cuerpo colapse.

Wei WuXian entendía su petición y reconocía esa inconfundible sensación que él describía. El cuerpo de un cultivador demoniaco, a diferencia de uno convencional, podía colapsar si no se tenía un control y equilibrio de la energía resentida fluyendo al interior. Buena o mala, la sobreexposición a una sobrecarga o falta súbita de energía espiritual podía llevar a un cultivador, por más experto que este fuese, a la muerte.

—No sé realmente cómo ayudarte. Sólo soy un aficionado. —Mentía, pero lo cierto era que el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu no era lo suficientemente poderoso como lo fue el suyo. En comparación incluso con la energía espiritual de Lan HuiYing, la que residía en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu, podía ser considerada como la de un simple aprendiz.

—HanGuang-Jun solo puede contener los cadáveres que pierden el control. Yo necesito que alguien me ayude y guíe apropiadamente.

¿Curiosidad? ¿Morbo? ¿O simple gratitud por haber sido salvado de la perniciosa familia Mo? Lo cierto era que Wei WuXian no pudo negarse. Una parte suya quería recordar viejos tiempos y llenar su cuerpo de energía resentida como tantas veces lo hizo en su otro cuerpo, pero Lan WangJi estaba ahí, observándole. Y era un hecho que si en el pasado lo asesinó por hereje, cualquier pequeño detalle o atisbo que pudiera dejar en evidencia su verdadera identidad frente a él representaría un riesgo para su nuevo yo.

Aun así, tras un suspiro resignado, se le acercó.

—Muy bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

Lan HuiYing miró por un segundo a ChenQing.

—Necesito aprender a recibir grandes cantidades de energía resentida en mi cuerpo. Debo aprender a obtenerla de los cadáveres pero no lo consigo. —Su expresión mostró frustración. —Al cabo de un rato ellos se vuelven contra mí.

Contra más le escuchaba, el escalofrío erizándole la piel aumentaba. Lan HuiYing no debía experimentar eso a tan corta edad. Él merecía ser un niño feliz, sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades. La carga que quería llevar sobre sus hombros era demasiado peligrosa y dolorosa. Y su cuerpo, aunque estuviera acostumbrado a la cultivación demoniaca, era una práctica que implicaba un gran sacrificio, y que Wei WuXian una vez tuvo que pagar a cambio de poder.

—¿HuiYing, estás seguro de esto? —Miró a Lan WangJi—. ¿HanGuang-Jun estás de acuerdo con esto?

Necesitaba estar seguro de que su ayuda no perjudicaría, y el suave "Mm" de Lan WangJi lo tranquilizó. Aun así no dejaba de sorprenderle que un cultivador virtuoso como él permitiera la práctica de las artes prohibidas. ¿Acaso la secta GusuLan estaba al tanto? Parecía difícil creer que sí, pero a estas alturas, Wei WuXian no estaba seguro de nada.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Bien, si estás de acuerdo... —Volteó a Lan HuiYing. —No existe una receta que garantice el control absoluto de la energía resentida, pero por lo que sé, solo debes ir almacenando pocas cantidades en cortos periodos e ir aumentando conforme vas sintiendo que puedes aguantar un poco más. No te fuerces, no presiones tu cuerpo de manera imprudente. Si lo haces podrías colapsar. Un cuerpo que no está debidamente entrenado...

—Entiendo. —Lan HuiYing asintió. —Es como la cultivación tradicional, solo que esta vez la energía es opuesta a la nuestra y debemos adaptarla para que no choquen entre sí.

Wei WuXian cabeceó un poco.

—En parte sí, en parte no. Una vez que nuestro cuerpo acepta la energía resentida, nuestra propia energía se mezcla de forma natural con ella. Pero el proceso es doloroso. No es sencillo aceptar la energía resentida en nuestro cuerpo. Nuestro núcleo dorado, donde concentramos nuestra energía espiritual es invadido, como si nos golpearan con cientos de espadas por todas partes.

Lan HuiYing se mostró sorprendido.

—Eso... no lo sabía.

—¿No lo sabías?

La expresión de Lan HuiYing pasó de sorpresa a nerviosismo. Miró a Lan WangJi y guardó silencio. Parecía que responder la interrogante de Wei WuXian era más complejo de lo que él presumía. Pero tras una pausa de absoluto silencio, Lan WangJi decidió revelar el misterio que por momentos llenó de expectación a Wei WuXian.

—Él nació con un núcleo dorado compuesto principalmente por energía resentida.

Wei WuXian enmudeció y sintió que su corazón se detenía mientras un nuevo escalofrío le convulsionaba el cuerpo. No había forma de que las palabras de Lan WangJi fueran ciertas. El núcleo dorado estaba compuesto a base de la energía espiritual que residía en el cuerpo, y formarlo era una práctica que tomaba años dentro del camino de la cultivación. No era posible que Lan HuiYing naciera con uno y que además estuviera compuesto por energía resentida.

No era algo natural.

Sus ojos pasaron de Lan WangJi a Lan HuiYing un par de veces mientras intentaba procesar su nuevo descubrimiento. Y si bien antes ya había escuchado de Lan HuiYing que su naturaleza no era igual a la de los demás, lo que Lan WangJi le reveló escapaba de todo sentido común. Podía pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo o probando su inteligencia, pero Lan WangJi no era la clase de persona que hiciera algo así, y con solo ver sus ojos claros sabía que no le estaba mintiendo.

—Lo que necesito —continuó Lan HuiYing—, es controlar la energía resentida a mi alrededor. Necesito mantenerla y alimentar mi núcleo dorado.

—Hay algo que no puedo entender. —Su voz vaciló un poco, pero era natural si apenas recuperaba el aliento. —¿Tu núcleo dorado está compuesto de energía resentida?

—Y también de energía espiritual común. —Wei WuXian volvió a enmudecer. —Mi núcleo dorado puede cultivarse y nutrirse de ambas clases de energía, pero necesito aprender de la energía resentida.

—¿Para qué? ¿Por qué? —El tono de voz de Wei WuXian sonó casi reprobatorio. —Si puedes vivir de la energía espiritual, no necesitas de la energía resentida.

La mirada de Lan HuiYing se suavizó y vio en dirección de Lan WangJi. Ambos parecían tener la respuesta, pero fue Lan WangJi el que decidió pronunciarla.

—Porque forma parte de él y de la persona que le dio la vida.

Su voz sonó tan honesta y directa, y sus ojos le vieron en ese momento con tanta profundidad, que Wei WuXian se estremeció. La persona que había dado a luz a Lan HuiYing...

"Fue practicante de las artes prohibidas", pensó sorprendido.

—Él necesita aprender a defenderse de lo que vendrá —continuó Lan WangJi—. Necesita aceptar su naturaleza.

Aún conmocionado, Wei WuXian preguntó:

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Solo el actual líder de la secta GusuLan y el maestro Lan QiRen —contestó Lan HuiYing.

A Wei WuXian le sorprendió que Lan QiRen estuviera al tanto y Lan HuiYing aún continuara con vida. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Miró los cadáveres que aún aguardaban por nuevas instrucciones y se acercó a Lan HuiYing.

—Te enseñaré.

Extendió la mano hacia ChenQing y Lan HuiYing miró a Lan WangJi esperando su aprobación. Él asintió, y eso bastó para que Wei WuXian volviera a experimentar la misma sensación de nostalgia cuando sostuvo a ChenQing en sus manos durante el ataque en la Villa Mo.

La llevó a sus labios y miró a Lan HuiYing.

—Observa con atención.

Sus dedos se movieron y un sonido agudo y potente llenó el lugar. De inmediato, los cadáveres que durante la tarde solo obedecían las órdenes de un extraño y que por momentos parecieron perder el control frente a Lan HuiYing, ahora seguían las instrucciones de Wei WuXian. La energía resentida brotó de cada uno de sus cuerpos putrefactos como una espesa niebla negra y rodeó a Wei WuXian. Por un momento, sus ojos viajaron a Lan WangJi mientras la energía resentida lo envolvía. No sabía realmente qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos. Su rostro impávido no le permitía leerle el pensamiento, pero quería creer que a pesar de lo que estaba haciendo frente a sus ojos no sería cuestionado y sólo ayudaba a su pequeño discípulo.

Volteó hacia Lan HuiYing y dirigió la energía resentida hacia él. Le vio alzar sus pequeñas manos y estas fueron envueltas por la niebla oscura. Lan HuiYing podía sentirla fluyendo a través de ellas e invadir su cuerpo como un golpe revitalizante. Desde que descubrió la capacidad de su cuerpo para almacenar y controlar la energía resentida, su proceso como cultivador dio un giro inesperado. Ya no requería de las tediosas prácticas en el Receso de las Nubes. Su propio cuerpo comenzó a pedir energía resentida como una manera de equilibrio para su organismo. Había podido sobrevivir nueve años sin ella, pero ahora era indispensable obtenerla.

Observó a Wei WuXian y le sonrió con fascinación. La energía resentida le estaba brindando cada vez más fuerza; algo que hacía un tiempo no sentía. Al menos no desde la última vez que intentó algo similar y falló. Parecía que si bien su cuerpo podía almacenar libremente energía resentida, dominar la técnica no era sencillo.

Wei WuXian tocó la última nota y tanto los cadáveres como el flujo de energía se detuvieron.

—¿Lo ves? No es tan difícil. —Le entregó a ChenQing. —Ahora inténtalo tú. Sabes la melodía que toqué ¿no es así?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—Sí, la conozco bien.

A Wei WuXian no le sorprendió ya que las tonadas que le ha escuchado replicar casi a la perfección él las escribió, y eso lo recordaba bien.

Lan HuiYing acomodó a ChenQing en sus labios y, tras echarle una mirada casual a Lan WangJi, quien asintió en silencio, comenzó a replicar la misma tonada que instantes atrás Wei WuXian tocó. No tardó en lograr lo mismo. La energía resentida de los cadáveres lo envolvió y logró llenarse de ella en pocos minutos.

La primera parte estaba lista. Ahora tocaba la segunda: controlar los cadáveres y que estos le obedecieran en un cien por ciento. Con la guía de Wei WuXian, el ejercicio resultó más sencillo. De cuando en cuando algún cadáver perdía el control, y Lan WangJi se encargaba de controlarlo. Y una vez finalizado el entrenamiento, con los cadáveres devueltos a sus tumbas, Lan HuiYing se relajó.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Wei WuXian—. Aprendes muy rápido.

Lan HuiYing asintió con una sonrisa. Su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal, y antes de que Wei WuXian pudiera continuar elogiando sus capacidades, se desplomó frente a sus ojos.

—¡HuiYing! —Alcanzó a sostenerlo y con preocupación palmeó su rostro en un intento por despertarlo.

—Estará bien.

Lan WangJi, de pie a su lado, observaba con tranquilidad. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del cementerio.

—Regresemos, ya es tarde.

Wei WuXian no quiso replicar, tampoco preguntarle si estaba bien con la situación. Volvió su atención a Lan HuiYing y resolvió cargarlo en brazos. Lo acomodó en su espalda con cuidado y le siguió el paso a Lan WangJi.

—¿En verdad estará bien?

—No es primera vez que sucede.

—Entonces está bien que un cultivador de la secta GusuLan practique la cultivación demoniaca de esta manera, y que el segundo maestro lo permita y le ayude.

Lan WangJi asintió sin siquiera detenerse.

—Es curioso —comentó Wei WuXian—. No imaginé que algo así fuera posible. ¿De dónde viene?

—Es una historia muy larga de contar.

Lan WangJi siguió su camino y Wei WuXian volteó para mirar a Lan HuiYing. Su cabeza descansaba sobre su hombro y su expresión tranquila le contagió el sentimiento. Una vez que lo aseguró en su espalda, continuó avanzando de vuelta a la posada.

.

.

.

Cuando regresaron, Wei WuXian se encargó de Lan HuiYing. Ingresó a su dormitorio y con un cuidado poco usual en él lo tendió en la cama. Durante el traslado no se había despertado, que incluso ahora, mientras Wei WuXian le retiraba las botas y parte de la ropa, su respiración acompasada y rostro entregado por completo al agotamiento y al relajo se mantuvieron intactos y terminaron por transmitirle a Wei WuXian un sentimiento que entibió su pecho y suavizó su mirada.

Sus largas pestañas, su piel blanca como la nieve y su largo cabello negro, regado con una elegancia natural sobre la almohada, al igual que la primera vez, capturaron poderosamente su atención. Lo contempló detenidamente durante unos momentos y un repentino impulso lo llevó a acariciar una de sus mejillas. El contacto fue sutil, apenas un delicado roce de su piel tibia contra la suya, pero eso bastó para que su corazón se agitara. Se sintió extrañamente conmovido, como si la presencia de Lan HuiYing significara algo que no podía realmente comprender. Él había aparecido de la nada y en el momento más inesperado, pero se sentía tan cercano a él, como si estuviera frente a una parte de su propia existencia.

Él era su pequeño salvador.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, desde que lo conoció, su comportamiento solo apuntaba en una sola dirección. Lan HuiYing no lo cuestionaba, lo buscaba y seguía a pesar de apenas conocerle, y sus ojos claros y llenos de vida le veía con profunda admiración. Y sin mencionar su capacidad única como cultivador demoniaco, esa actitud tan reservada y madura que lo distinguía no iba de la mano con su edad.

Continuó acariciándolo, enfrascado en sus pensamientos y emociones, hasta que lo vio moverse. Alejó su mano con el mismo cuidado que tuvo al tocarlo y, en silencio, dejó la habitación.

Cruzó la puerta viéndose la mano que segundos atrás tocó a Lan HuiYing y se sobresaltó al casi chocar con Lan WangJi. Él esperaba de pie en el pasillo, con esa inconfundible serenidad en su mirada clara que le hizo sentirse repentinamente desnudo y acorralado. Y como si hubiera hecho algo malo con su mano o tomado algo sin permiso, con un movimiento apresurado la acomodó tras su espalda.

—Sigue dormido —articuló esquivo—. Lo dejé en su cama y... —Enmudeció al ver que Lan WangJi no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y se preguntó qué clase de promesa le había hecho y que Lan HuiYing había mencionado con tanta añoranza. —HanGuang-Jun... —Volteó hacia él. —HuiYing dijo que se crió en el Receso de las Nubes. ¿Acaso nació allí?

—No.

—¿Su padre es de Gusu?

—Sí.

Bajó la mirada, pensando en si debía preguntar más, pero resolvió no seguir haciéndolo y solo sonrió.

—Él es extraordinario. Un niño de su edad con capacidades como esas...

Lan WangJi asintió y emitió un suave "Mm".

Se vieron por unos momentos sumidos en un silencio mutuo. Wei WuXian había contenido incluso la respiración, pero rápidamente comenzó a sentirse agitado e invadido por la mirada de Lan WangJi. Según recordaba, él nunca le había provocado ese sentimiento de incomodidad y a la vez de una emoción efervescente que le aceleraba el pulso y le erizaba la piel. Pero ahora estaba frente a él, queriendo seguir prendado de sus ojos claros y experimentar aquel escalofrío en el cuerpo aun cuando corriera el riesgo de que pudiera ver a través de los suyos.

Se sentía inmensamente vulnerable. Había una parte de su vida que lo conectaba con Lan WangJi y que el espacio vacío de su memoria le impedía recordar. Existía una historia entre los dos que quizá resultaba más simple de lo que pensaba, pero no quería valerse de suposiciones, y estaba dispuesto a dar cada paso con precaución.

Finalmente esquivó la mirada y fingió un bostezo.

—Fue un día pesado, iré a dormir. —Dio un paso hacia adelante pero se detuvo. —No sé cuál es mi habitación. HanGuang-Jun, ¿tú lo sabes?

Lan WangJi retomó el paso y Wei WuXian le siguió. El dormitorio quedaba al otro lado del corredor; a un costado de las escaleras que conectaban ambos niveles. Wei WuXian entró y recorrió visualmente la habitación. Era espaciosa, con un biombo que separaba en dos ambientes el lugar. Del otro lado estaba la cama, frente a él una mesa y dos sillas. Un par de linternas pendían del techo, atenuando el lugar, y una descansaba sobre una mesa junto a la cama. Wei WuXian sonrió complacido al ver que Lan WangJi le estaba complaciendo tal como le había exigido. Volteó hacia él para agradecerle por atender sus caprichos, pero enmudeció cuando lo vio cerrando la puerta por dentro.

—Eh... ¿HanGuang-Jun? ¿Qué...?

Ignorando su llamado confundido, lo vio pasar por su lado e ir directo a la cama. Cuando se acomodó en ella habló.

—Dijiste que querías la mejor habitación. Esta es la mejor, y la compartirás conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?!

Lan WangJi lo miró con los párpados entornados.

—No aclaraste que querías un cuarto exclusivo para ti. Solo dijiste que querías el mejor.

Su mirada fue tan parca como siempre y su tono de voz tan flemático, que Wei WuXian no pudo argumentar ni mucho menos quejarse de la trampa a la que había sido arrastrado. Por causa de sus propias palabras y acciones una vez más había caído en el juego de Lan WangJi, y aunque quisiera reclamarle no tenía forma.

—Pero solo hay una cama —argumentó en un intento por parecer incómodo por la situación.

Dio media vuelta y, al intentar salir, se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba con seguro. Volteó hacia Lan WangJi esperando una explicación.

—Así me aseguro de que no te escaparás otra vez.

Wei WuXian se dio cuenta que, durante todo este tiempo, estuvo tropezándose con sus propios pies. Creyó que burlarse y mostrarse como un completo lunático conseguiría alejarlo de su lado pues conocía su personalidad apática y rechazo absoluto al contacto físico, pero sus acciones sólo habían causado el efecto contrario. Ahora era Lan WangJi el que se negaba a dejarlo solo, y prueba de ello era que se encontraba encerrado en una misma habitación con él tendido en la cama que ambos deberían compartir esa noche.

Pensó en una manera de quitárselo de encima, de conseguir que lo echara o se aburriera de él, y entonces pensó en algo. Esbozó una sonrisa confiada y caminó lentamente hacia la cama. Lan WangJi ya se había quedado solo con una bata blanca para dormir, y Wei WuXian decidió poner a prueba su tolerancia.

Enroscando un mechón de su cabello se paró a los pies de la cama y lo miró desde allí fingiendo una actitud nerviosa y sumisa.

—HanGuang-Jun, quieres compartir la misma cama conmigo, ¿acaso tienes pensado hacerme algo mientras duermo? No comparto la misma cama con extraños.

—Entonces puedes dormir en el suelo.

—¿Podría pedir otra habitación?

—No hay.

Wei WuXian lo presionó un poco.

—Y... ¿no tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte mientras duermes? Sabes lo que dicen de mí, lo que soy.

Lan WangJi pareció estudiar su respuesta, pero decidió guardar silencio.

Wei WuXian entonces rodeó la cama y se sentó en ella. Continuó enroscando un mechón de su cabello de forma coqueta. Lan WangJi no lucía sorprendido, hasta que Wei WuXian hizo un movimiento más arriesgado. Acercó su mano a él y con dos dedos comenzó a caminar por su pecho.

—Debo suponer entonces... que si me quieres en la cama, es porque buscas algo de mí.

Lan WangJi no respondió y Wei WuXian decidió presionarlo todavía más. Con un súbito movimiento se subió sobre él y apoyó las manos a los costados de su cabeza y las piernas a los costados de sus caderas. Se inclinó hacia adelante y sus rostros quedaron a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—Voy a tomar tu silencio como un sí.

—¿Qué harás?

Por encontrarse tan cerca de él, su aliento le golpeó los labios y una oleada de calor invadió sus mejillas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Puedo ser muy travieso en la cama, pero solo si me lo piden.

Lan WangJi continuó en silencio. Casi parecía estar pensando en una respuesta.

Wei WuXian se inclinó un poco más, casi rozando sus narices.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quiere hacerme? Estamos solos y-

De pronto sintió que su cintura era rodeada por dos firmes manos y presionada en los costados. Fue empujado hacia adelante y su cuerpo cayó de golpe sobre el de Lan WangJi. Víctima de la sorpresa, intentó levantarse rápidamente pero los brazos de Lan WangJi le habían rodeado y aprisionado con fuerza.

—Quiero que te quedes así toda la noche.

Esa fue su respuesta. No hubo más. Wei WuXian intentó una vez más levantarse pero solo consiguió deslizarse un poco hacia abajo, y cuando quiso quejarse por su contradictorio comportamiento, un sonido llegó hasta su oído. Su cabeza, apoyada contra el pecho de Lan WangJi, le permitió escuchar el palpitar de su corazón. En un principio le confundió, pero la sensación en su propio cuerpo reaccionando ante aquel inconfundible sonido lo enmudeció. Era un latido melodioso, pero a la vez vertiginoso e intrépido. Parecía precipitado, constante y algo ansioso. Wei WuXian pensó que si a Lan WangJi le causaba incomodidad tenerlo encima al punto de provocarle taquicardia, solo tenía que apartarlo, pero todo apuntaba que aun cuando no le gustara el contacto físico, se había tomado en serio su rol de custodio.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por su palpitar y el suave aroma a sándalo que podía recordar a la perfección. Aquella fragancia se había grabado en su memoria desde su corta estancia en Gusu, cuando era solo un estudiante y compartió un mes con Lan WangJi como castigo. Le resultaba tan familiar como el ritmo de su corazón, pero a la vez se le hacía extraño. ¿Cómo podía pensar así de un sonido que jamás había escuchado?

"Su corazón", pensó. "Lo he escuchado antes. Su palpitar es tan..." Con los ojos aún cerrados se dejó llevar y permitió que los recuerdos lo llenaran. Quería que su mente sucumbiera finalmente ante ellos pero después de todo era imposible. Sólo vagas reminiscencias aparecían difusas, como manchas de tinta en un papel en blanco. Solo pedazos regados sin una estructura que no podían decirle nada, que no significaban nada. Todo lo que podía recordar de Lan WangJi fue su etapa como estudiante problemático en Gusu, el torneo de arquería y la odisea en la cueva de la tortuga. Más allá de eso no había nada.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, pero finalmente se había quedado dormido escuchando el acompasado respirar de Lan WangJi y su melodioso palpitar que le habían tranquilizado y conmovido. De lo que no supo ser consciente al momento de caer rendido por el cansancio fue en el instante que las manos de Lan WangJi subieron por su espalda y una de ellas terminó descansando sobre su cabeza, mientras un solo nombre acudía a sus labios.

.

.

.

Tendido sobre Manzanita y dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo, Wei WuXian se quejaba nuevamente del porqué debían levantarse tan temprano. Su noche había sido una de las más extrañas por culpa de Lan WangJi. Y aunque había terminado acostado a la fuerza sobre él, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en toda su vida.

Dejó escapar un nuevo bostezo y, tras inhalar con profundidad, un aroma llegó a su nariz. Se olfateó la ropa y el cabello, y descubrió que el olor a sándalo perteneciente a Lan WangJi se había impregnado en su propio cuerpo. Lo miró de reojo, pues iba unos pasos más adelante y se preguntó en qué momento se había convertido en _esa clase_ de persona. Wei WuXian no lo entendía. Antes él hubiera gritado por tenerlo siquiera a diez pasos de distancia, pero anoche demostró que los años sin duda lo habían cambiado. Seguía siendo el mismo apático de siempre; procuraba mantener la distancia con el resto de las personas y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, pero con él y Lan HuiYing tenía un trato especial. Incluso si era un extraño, él procuraba mantenerlo a su lado, lo buscaba y protegía sin condiciones ni cuestionamientos.

Apartó la mirada de su espalda al sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y desvió su atención a Lan HuiYing. Lucía repuesto, como si lo de anoche en el cementerio no hubiera sucedido. Llevaba las riendas de Manzanita y de cuando en cuando volteaba ofreciendo una complaciente y contagiosa sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que ya te sientes bien?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—Suele suceder cuando practico. A la mañana siguiente amanezco en perfecto estado.

—Ya veo...

Wei WuXian volvió a bostezar y se sobresaltó cuando vio a Lan HuiYing detenerse e inclinarse en una elegante reverencia.

—Lamento mucho los inconvenientes que causé por mi egoísmo.

Mantuvo la cabeza inclinada y las manos juntas hacia el frente. Wei WuXian se incorporó y aguardó sin saber qué contestar. Después de haberse convertido en el tan odiado Patriarca YiLing, lo único que había recibido por haber limpiado la tierra de casi todo los miembros de la secta QishanWen fueron palabras de desprecio y acusaciones en su contra. Anoche había contribuido a un acto que, ante los ojos de cualquiera, hubiera resultado indebido y repudiable, pero sus intenciones fueron nobles. Y aunque Lan HuiYing ahora se disculpaba por haberlo involucrado, sabía que su gesto provenía de la gratitud.

Esbozó una sonrisa sincera y notó que el corazón se le agitaba, como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo importante por él.

—No necesitas disculparte. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites y esté a mi alcance. No soy un cultivador calificado para ser maestro de nadie. Fui expulsado de mi secta por ser mediocre, pero si te basta mi ayuda y conocimientos, ahí estaré para ti.

Sus palabras hicieron que Lan HuiYing levantara la cabeza de forma apresurada. Su rostro lucía conmocionado, pero sus ojos claros mostraban una emoción tan grande, que Wei WuXian no pudo evitar sentir corresponder su gesto con una sonrisa.

—Y usted, maestro Mo, ¿se encuentra bien?

La voz de Lan HuiYing se escuchó suave pero preocupada.

—Pregúntame cuando haya despertado. —Volvió a tenderse sobre Manzanita. —No me gusta levantarme tan temprano.

Lan HuiYing soltó una pequeña risa.

—A mí tampoco, pero es necesario hacer este viaje.

—¿Y por qué la prisa? —cuestionó—. Ni siquiera pude desayunar.

—Habrá una conferencia de discusión en Qinghe.

—¿El motivo?

Lan HuiYing miró casual al Lan WangJi antes de contestar.

—Durante la última cacería nocturna lograron capturar a un cultivador, quien asegura haber sido poseído por el Patriarca YiLing.

"¿Por mí?", pensó Wei WuXian.

—¿Por qué diría algo así? —indagó curioso.

—Después que el Patriarca YiLing falleció, el incremento de cultivadores comenzó a multiplicarse de manera desproporcionada. Es debido a eso que las sectas tomaron la decisión de darles caza. En el proceso, muchas leyes que regulan el sistema de cacería aún están en discusión, pero hay una sola secta que ha pasado por alto esa situación y ha tomado la iniciativa utilizando métodos inaceptables y que usted mismo conoció la otra noche.

Wei WuXian tuvo una sola idea de qué secta se refería, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al tiempo que el rostro de Jiang Cheng acudía a su memoria.

—¿Por qué la secta YunmengJiang se muestra tan resentida con los cultivadores demoniacos? —Su pregunta fue honesta y directa, y no era de sorprenderse después de su desastroso encuentro con Jiang Cheng durante la cacería nocturna.

Esta vez no fue el turno de Lan HuiYing de responder. Lan WangJi se detuvo bruscamente y se volteó. Sus ojos claros y su rostro pálido parecían haber tomado un tono lúgubre y pesaroso, como si su pregunta hubiera removido algo que no debía ser tocado.

—¿Qué... ocurrió? —Wei WuXian sonrió nervioso. —¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

Lan WangJi avanzó hacia él y se plantó a solo un paso de distancia. Pero incluso si se encontraba sentado en el lomo de Manzanita, la diferencia de altura lo hacía sentir pequeño y un poco vulnerable.

—Hace siete años, el hijo del anterior líder de la secta LanLingJin fue asesinado.

Wei WuXian asintió algo dudoso. Conocía a la perfección la historia pues la había descubierto en las memorias de Mo XuanYu. Y aunque desconocía los detalles, no entendía qué tenía eso que ver con el odio de Jiang Cheng contra los cultivadores demoniacos. Si quisiera, podría suponer que después de mucho, él y Jin ZiXuan se hicieron amigos y quería vengar su muerte, pero eso era tan difícil como esperar que el mundo lo perdonara por haber actuado como el Patriarca YiLing para asesinar a los "perro Wen".

—En esa ocasión, no solo él fue asesinado. —La voz de Lan WangJi se había vuelto grave y susurrante, y su mirada había sido cubierta por un velo de profundo pesar. —El asesino también tomó la vida de Jiang YanLi, su esposa.

Pálido y enmudecido, Wei WuXian sintió que se le congelaba la sangre en las venas y su corazón se detenía mientras un vértigo revolvía la boca de su estómago. Su hermana de cultivo, la persona que siempre lo cuidó y a quien quiso como si fuera su hermana de sangre, estaba muerta.

Bajó la mirada y reprimió las ganas de llorar para no dejar en evidencia su identidad. ¿Quién lloraba por la muerte de alguien que ni siquiera había conocido? Solo él podía sentir la muerte de su querida hermana de cultivo como si hubieran tomado una parte de su carne.

Empuñó las manos reprimiendo un sollozo y su voz quebrada escapó apenas de sus labios.

—¿Quién...? ¿Quién lo hizo? —Tenía una vaga idea, pero necesitaba escucharla de Lan WangJi y confirmar hacia dónde apuntaban los dedos acusatorios del mundo.

—Acusan a dos personas —contestó igualmente afectado.

—¿Quiénes?

—Wen Ning y...

No hizo falta pronunciar el otro nombre. Wei WuXian sabía bien quién era la otra persona, y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa amarga. ¿Por qué lo culpaban de algo tan horrendo? Él ni siquiera estaba vivo cuando sucedió —o al menos eso quería creer—. Y al pensar en ello todo cobró sentido. Jiang Cheng lo odiaba y a todo aquel que tuviera relación con la cultivación demoniaca porque asesinaron a Jiang YanLi. Ahora no podía cuestionarlo ni criticarlo por su obsesión. Incluso estaba dispuesto a entregarse y dejar que descargara su furia en él si eso le hacía sentir mejor. Pero ahora que sabía una parte de la verdad, solo una cosa cruzó por su cabeza.

Alzó su mirada hacia Lan WangJi y le agradeció en silencio. Sus ojos continuaban mostrando una profunda tristeza, como si hubiera hecho suya la pérdida de Jiang YanLi. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad había llamado su atención fue el hecho de que había tenido el cuidado de hablarle como si supiera que la noticia le iba a afectar. ¿Por qué molestarse en hacerlo?

—Maestro Mo. —Lan HuiYing se le acercó. —Como se habrá dado cuenta, nosotros viajamos a Qinghe para investigar sobre aquel cultivador que asegura haber sido poseído por el Patriarca YiLing. Nuestro propósito es uno solo.

Wei WuXian asintió pero aún las dudas le invadían de forma precipitada. Si en verdad ellos iban tras los pasos de quienes afirmaban haber sido poseídos por él, significaba que después de todo no iban tras su cabeza ni sospechaban de su persona, sino que querían mostrarle al mundo que su imagen de asesino era infundada, y que había alguien más trabajando en las sombras a costa de su estropeada reputación.

—¿Puedo preguntar una cosa? —Su voz se escuchó baja y algo abatida—. ¿Hace cuánto murió... el Patriarca YiLing?

Lan HuiYing miró a Lan WangJi, y él respondió.

—Hace diez años.

Fue una revelación importante, y una confirmación finalmente de los años que llevaba muerto. Pero esa confirmación solo parecía arrastrar una herida que aún seguía latente y que se reflejaba en el rostro pálido de Lan WangJi. Y si en verdad él lo había asesinado, todo apuntaba a que la culpa resultaba ser mucho más poderosa que la intachable imagen de héroe que durante estos últimos diez años había construido.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a los límites de Qinghe, Wei WuXian tuvo un mal presentimiento, y un resabio amargo se apoderó de su garganta. No quería ver la cara de Jiang Cheng, y no era porque le tuviera miedo o experimentara alguna clase de rencor luego que intentara matarlo. Temía ver su cara y dejar que el dolor lo dominara. Aún no podía asumir que su hermana de cultivo había muerto, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber quién lo hizo y porqué usaron su imagen para ocultar la identidad del verdadero asesino.

Pasaron por los límites de la serranía Xinglu, perteneciente a los territorios de Qinghe, y Wei WuXian se detuvo. Manzanita rebuznó por el tirón que hizo en las riendas y Lan HuiYing volteó a verlos.

—¿Ocurre algo, maestro Mo?

—Este lugar... ¿es el que se le conoce como la serranía "come hombres"?

—¿Serranía come hombres?

—Lo escuché de algunos comerciantes en el pueblo. —Observó el lugar con detenimiento. —¿Por qué un territorio perteneciente a una secta como QingheNie es un sitio que devora personas? ¿Cómo ellos ignorarían una situación así? ¿Será una especie de leyenda?

Del mismo modo que Wei WuXian, Lan HuiYing miró con curiosidad hacia lo alto de la serranía. En la cima se alzaba un bosque de imponente árboles que parecía ocultar algo en su interior. El acceso lucía complejo y no era de extrañar que su lúgubre ambiente generara temor en las personas y surgieran las habladurías. ¿Pero era eso o en el lugar en verdad era asediado por un monstruo devorador de hombres? Para Wei WuXian resultaba curioso por ser un sitio tan próximo a una secta pero no la leyenda en sí misma. En el pasado acabó con sus propias manos con cientos de esos monstruos devoradores de hombres, que uno más no llamaba realmente su atención.

Volteó en dirección al palacio de la secta QingheNie y se dio cuenta que Lan WangJi se había detenido y les esperaba a unos cuantos pasos, con el semblante severo pero con la mirada paciente. Decidió no darle vuelta al asunto que en ese momento no era relevante y retomó el paso en compañía de Lan HuiYing.

Minutos después se adentraron a los terrenos de la secta QingheNie, y para ese entonces Wei WuXian estaba convencido que acompañarles era un arma de doble filo. Y no se trataba de que pudiera valerse por sí mismo y buscar la verdad solo. La única forma de descubrir a la persona responsable de todas las acusaciones que apuntaban en su contra era quedándose cerca de Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing. Las posibilidades se duplicaban junto a ellos y quería reducir el tiempo pues aún tenía un asunto pendiente a cuestas: El deseo de Mo XuanYu seguía latente y se lo recordaba su antebrazo punzando de cuando en cuando para que no olvidara su deseo.

Cuando anunciaron su llegada al palacio perteneciente a la secta QingheNie, uno de los sirvientes no tardó en guiarlos al salón de banquetes. Para sorpresa de algunos, la conferencia de discusión se había organizado en tan solo unos pocos días, por lo que las sectas convocadas no superaban las cinco. Solo las más importantes confirmaron su participación y una de ellas fue sin dudas la secta YunmengJiang. Con Jiang Cheng a la cabeza, él era el más interesado en interrogar con sus métodos al cultivador capturado. Sin embargo, en el instante que Lan WangJi cruzó las puertas del salón, la habitación se sumió en un sincronizado silencio y todas las miradas recayeron sobre él.

Para el mundo de la cultivación, él era un invitado de categoría. Era tan o más importante que el jefe los cultivadores. No obstante, su imagen de héroe no estaba exenta de cuestionamientos. Eran unos pocos los que no avalaban la forma en la que había asesinado a Wei WuXian, porque incluso dentro del mundo de la cultivación existían códigos que debían respetarse. Otros sin embargo lo catalogaban de traidor por los rumores que apuntaban a un amorío clandestino con él. Y ese rumor era uno de los menos conocidos, pero el más peligroso.

Rápidamente del silencio pasaron a los murmullos que paulatinamente comenzaron a llenar el salón. Algunos comentarios eran de elogios, otros simplemente de disgusto por su inoportuna presencia, pues era de conocimiento público su particularidad por intervenir en las cacerías nocturnas y en donde sea que hubiera noticias sobre cultivadores demoniacos. Las contradicciones que generaba su imagen no dejaban indiferente a nadie. A Wei WuXian sin embargo la situación no le sorprendía. Incluso su reputación que fue duramente cuestionada tenía como contraparte a algunos defensores que agradecían su contribución por acabar con la secta QishanWen. Ahora Lan WangJi era blanco de acusaciones y elogios, y a simple vista parecía llevarlo bien. Él por su parte permanecería su lado y no empeoraría las cosas anunciándoles a todos que había regresado del otro mundo para fastidiarlos.

El murmullo continuó los siguientes minutos y Wei WuXian procuró seguir muy de cerca a Lan WangJi. Hasta el momento no había pensado en los verdaderos riesgos que corría exponiéndose pues Mo XuanYu quizá era conocido por algunos cultivadores, incluyendo los de su secta. Se apegó un poco más a Lan HuiYing y se aseguró de permanecer con la cabeza inclinada esperando que nadie le encarara.

—HanGuang-Jun, es... es todo un honor tenerlo aquí. —La voz sumisa y vacilante del actual líder de la secta QingheNie apenas se escuchó en el salón.

Un llamativo y estético abanico cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, por lo que solo se apreciaban sus ojos nerviosos.

"No ha cambiado", pensó Wei WuXian al ver a su viejo amigo Nie HuaiSang con la misma actitud tímida y cobarde. "Incluso representando a su secta no deja de ser inseguro".

Lan WangJi asintió, restándole importancia al hecho de que su presencia despertaba tantas emociones. Lan HuiYing de pie a su lado, miró casualmente a Wei WuXian y reparó en su inusitado silencio y evidente estado de alerta.

—¿Se encuentra bien, maestro Mo?

—Es solo que no quisiera encontrarme con viejos conocidos —contestó casi en un murmullo—. No me fui muy bien de la secta LanLingJin. Además HanGuang-Jun parece muy popular en estos momentos y no quisiera arruinar su entrada.

—No se preocupe, lo que más detesta HanGuang-Jun es esa clase de recibimientos.

—¿Es porque mató al Patriarca YiLing?

—Por eso no es feliz.

—Ya veo...

Wei WuXian observó la expresión de Lan WangJi y, aunque a simple vista lucía inmutable, pudo ver en sus ojos una tristeza silenciosa que oprimió inevitablemente su corazón. Parecía que realmente haberlo asesinado no era algo de lo cual se enorgullecía.

—Maestro Mo, si gusta podemos salir un momento y así evitar que se encuentre con personas que no desea ver.

—Te lo agradezco —contestó al ver al otro extremo del salón las inconfundibles ropas de la secta LanLingJin. Si ellos decidían abordarlo podrían arruinar todos sus planes.

Dieron media vuelta con la intención de marcharse, y solo alcanzaron a alejarse unos cuantos pasos de Lan WangJi, hasta que Wei WuXian se paralizó cuando vio a Jiang Cheng de pie frente a él. Con su cruel expresión y su imponente presencia amenazándole, no tuvo más opción que permanecer inmóvil.

—Tú aquí. —Su voz se escuchó aún más molesta que lo que lucía su rostro.

—Este mundo es muy pequeño —contestó Wei WuXian.

El ceño de Jiang Cheng se endureció con su comentario pero, a diferencia de la última vez, decidió ignorarlo. Ahora su verdadero objetivo era otro.

Wei WuXian fue el primero en alejarse. Retomó el paso seguido por Lan HuiYing y, al pasar junto a Jiang Cheng, él se percató de algo. Hasta el momento Lan HuiYing no pasaba de una simple incomodidad luego que este lo dejó en ridículo frente a los otros cultivadores durante la cacería nocturna. Desde ese entonces, y aunque apenas sabía de su existencia, su presencia no le agradaba. Fue por eso que al percatarse de lo que llevaba atado en su cintura se movió con brusquedad y le sujetó del brazo, tironeándolo con una acometedora violencia.

—¿Por qué llevas eso?

Enmudecido, Lan HuiYing solo pudo sentir la presión alrededor de su brazo. Vio la dirección en la que los ojos de Jiang Cheng apuntaban y no supo qué contestar. Su mirada lo intimidó.

Lan WangJi alcanzó a percatarse de lo sucedido y su expresión se endureció. Wei WuXian en cambio miraba con temor. Sabía que tarde o temprano Jiang Cheng también lo notaría, pero no esperaba que fuera en un momento tan inoportuno.

Jiang Cheng zamarreó a Lan HuiYing.

—¡Responde!

Su grito esta vez silenció a todo el salón.

Lan WangJi se le acercó y lo encaró. Jiang Cheng sin embargo no se intimidó. Le devolvió el gesto con soberbia e irritación bajo la expectación de los presentes.

—Segundo maestro Lan, quizá tú puedas responder ya que tu discípulo no entiende lo que le digo. —Tiró a Lan HuiYing hacia adelante sin soltarle del brazo. —¿Se puede saber por qué él lleva en su cintura a Suibian? ¡¿Por qué lleva la espada de Wei WuXian?!

...Continuará...

* * *

En mi cuenta en Pixiv podrán revisar nuevas ilustraciones del fanfic. ID: 8885555


	8. Capítulo 8: Héroe o traidor

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 8 —**

 **Héroe o traidor**

Para Wei WuXian la situación no podía ser más incómoda y desagradable. Jiang Cheng una vez más dejaba en evidencia su personalidad apática y mezquina —al igual que su madre—, pero ahora lo hacía con la persona más inocente de todas y la que menos merecía conocer ese molesto lado suyo.

Un silencio abrumador se había apoderado del salón de banquetes tras su descontrolado grito mientras una treintena de pares de ojos recaían con expectación sobre su persona. Que el líder de la secta YunmengJiang reaccionara de esa manera no era novedad, y que lo hiciera con Lan WangJi tampoco. No era la primera vez que ambas sectas se veían enfrentadas en público y con desastrosos resultados. Sin embargo, lo que causaba desconcierto era que en esta ocasión Jiang Cheng dejara caer toda su frustración sobre un niño y no precisamente sobre Lan WangJi. Aun así nadie intervino, nadie opinó. Solo decidieron en absoluta complicidad observar el inevitable desenlace.

Con el rostro pálido y la mirada temblorosa, Lan HuiYing apenas fue capaz de ver a Lan WangJi mientras su brazo continuaba atrapado en la mano de Jiang Cheng.

—¿Y bien, segundo maestro Lan? —La voz de Jiang Cheng resonó con un profundo eco en el salón. —¿Vas a decirme por qué este mocoso tiene la espada de Wei WuXian? ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?!

La mirada de Lan WangJi viajó del brazo de Lan HuiYing al rostro crispado de Jiang Cheng. Y lejos de responder a su pregunta, solo dijo:

—Suéltalo.

A diferencia de otros cultivadores, Jiang Cheng podía presumir de conocer la verdadera personalidad de Lan WangJi y opinar sobre ella. En el pasado fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que lo vio perder la compostura por sus provocaciones. Y era esa ventaja por sobre los demás lo que le permitió acorralar a Lan WangJi y ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por su pequeño discípulo. Zamarreó nuevamente a Lan HuiYing y presionó su brazo, logrando que finalmente de sus labios escapara un pequeño pero audible quejido.

Solo eso bastó para Lan WangJi sujetara en un impulsivo y violento movimiento la muñeca de Jiang Cheng —la misma que retenía a Lan HuiYing—, y repitió con el mismo tono intimidante de hacía unos segundos:

—Suéltalo.

Como respuesta, Jiang Cheng curvó sus labios en una mueca de burla. No iba a ceder a su presión.

—¿Y qué harás si no lo hago? —siseó. Presionó un poco más el brazo de Lan HuiYing, y añadió: —¿Golpearme?

Fue en ese instante, mientras todos intentaban adivinar la respuesta de Lan WangJi o si alguien intervendría, que Jiang Cheng se sintió un ganador. Sabía que sus palabras tenían un efecto explosivo en su incuestionable personalidad, pues sólo cuando ensuciaba el nombre de _cierta_ persona, él era capaz de convertirse en un hombre completamente irreconocible. Y ahora, para su propia fortuna, descubrió que si tocaba o lastimaba a su pequeño discípulo también podía desatar al monstruo dormido de su interior y que solo despertaba por Wei WuXian.

Casi con satisfacción lo vio levantar su puño derecho e ir directo contra su rostro, pero la trayectoria fue interceptada por dos manos seguida de un profundo llamado que resonó en el salón.

—¡Lan Zhan!

Bastó solo escuchar su nombre proveniente de _esos_ labios y sentir _esas_ manos sujetándole con fuerza para volver a sus sentidos y desistir en su intento por golpear a Jiang Cheng. No era un hombre violento, tampoco descontrolado, pero olvidaba incluso su nombre cuando alguien intentaba lastimar a Lan HuiYing o lo tocaba con malas intenciones. No podía evitarlo, su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo y solo actuaba su voluntad; la misma que le hizo elegir a Wei WuXian por sobre todas las cosas que alguna vez consideró importantes. Y ahora, a pesar de todo, él estaba ahí, conteniéndole, ayudándole a no permitir que Jiang Cheng consiguiera lo que quería.

—No vale la pena —le escuchó decir con seguridad—. No expongas a HuiYing a una situación que lamentarás.

Lan WangJi clavó sus ojos en los de Wei WuXian, como si quisiera hacerle saber lo importante que era en ese momento su presencia y la forma en la que su sola mirada lo contenía y hacía recobrar la compostura. Wei WuXian en cambio, más allá de la sorpresa inicial por la inesperada reacción de Lan WangJi, sentía una gran fascinación por haber tenido la oportunidad de descubrir una nueva faceta de Lan WangJi y que creyó inexistente. Sabía que dentro de él habitaba una persona reprimida y sujeta a duras reglas impuestas por su secta, por lo que verlo ahora completamente descontrolado, lo desconcertó y emocionó. Después de todo, él no era el mismo aburrido que conoció en el pasado.

Tras una pausa, su puño finalmente se aflojó y las manos de Wei WuXian se relajaron. Bajaron despacio al tiempo que lo hacía la mano que Lan WangJi mantenía alrededor de la muñeca de Jiang Cheng. Él en respuesta soltó a Lan HuiYing y encaró a ambos.

—Has cambiado, HanGuang-Jun. Incluso cuando _él_ te molestaba jamás perdías la compostura. Ahora qué, ¿te digo algo y enloqueces?

Wei WuXian hizo un ademán con la mano a Lan HuiYing para que se colocara a su lado y guardara la distancia con Jiang Cheng. Apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros en señal de contención y vio cómo se frotaba con disimulo su brazo recién aprisionado. Al igual que Lan WangJi, había tenido todas las intenciones de partirle el rostro de Jiang Cheng y borrar esa sonrisa de confianza de los labios. ¿Por qué fastidiaba de esa manera? ¿Porqué involucrar a Lan HuiYing en sus rencores del pasado? Endureció la mirada y pensó en la forma de hacerle pagar por haberse atrevido a lastimar a su pequeño salvador.

Los presentes continuaban enmudecidos, aunque algunos murmullos comenzaron a llegar a los oídos de Wei WuXian. Parecían haberse sorprendido por su intervención y no por la reacción de Lan WangJi. Y darse cuenta de ello solo pensó una cosa: no era la primera vez que él y Jiang Cheng se enfrentaban de esa manera.

—Tu secta se jacta de cultivar hombres intachables —continuó Jiang Cheng—, pero resulta que tú eres su peor vergüenza. Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón.

La expresión de Lan WangJi había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Su respuesta automática a las provocaciones de Jiang Cheng se había apagado luego que él soltara a Lan HuiYing. No existían motivos ahora para seguir escuchándole ni mucho menos caer en su juego retorcido de palabras.

Los murmullos comenzaron a aumentar conforme Jiang Cheng se descargaba contra Lan WangJi y lo acusaba de algo que al parecer los demás desconocían. Wei WuXian reparó en la reacción de los invitados y notó cómo sus miradas reprobatorias recaían sobre Lan WangJi y Jiang Cheng. Parecía un público dividido.

—¿Es cierto lo que dice el líder de la secta YunmengJiang? —Uno de los cultivadores de la secta LanLingJin habló. —¡¿Es cierto que ese niño porta la espada de ese monstruo?!

Los murmullos aumentaron y pronto el salón se transformó en una gran habitación ensordecedora. Algunos miembros de la secta GusuLan, que estaban presentes y optaron por mantenerse al margen durante el enfrentamiento, terminaron siendo víctimas de las duras acusaciones de Jiang Cheng y blanco de los cuestionamientos de las otras sectas.

—¡¿Ustedes lo sabían?! —Otro cultivador los señaló con un dedo acusatorio. —¡Respondan!

Visiblemente afectado, el representante de la secta LanLingJin se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Es una suerte que nuestro cultivador en jefe no esté presente! —se quejó—. ¡Se horrorizaría!

—¡Deberían deshacerse de esa cosa! —exclamó el líder de la secta OuYang—. ¡Séllenla! —gritó.

—¡Quémenla! —le siguió otro.

Las múltiples quejas, opiniones y gritos solo habían empeorado las cosas, y la tensión y el miedo se habían apoderado de todos al ver que después de diez años, Wei WuXian seguía sembrando el caos.

—La secta GusuLan tiene todo el derecho de hacer con esa espada lo que quiera. —Un miembro de la secta QingheNie salió en defensa de Lan WangJi. —HanGuang-Jun asesinó a ese hereje, por lo tanto ¡tiene todo el derecho de usar sus cosas si lo desea!

Los ánimos cambiaron de inmediato tras ese comentario. Aquel cultivador, subordinado de Nie HuaiSang, había abordado un punto que los demás cultivadores pasaron por alto. Quizá por temor o tal vez simple desconocimiento.

—Quizá con ella combata el mal —señaló el mismo cultivador que pidió que quemaran a Suibian.

—¿Pero un niño? —cuestionó alguien de la secta OuYang—. ¿No es eso peligroso?

—La secta GusuLan asumió una gran responsabilidad tras la muerte del Patriarca YiLing. —El sirviente de Nie HuaiSang volvió a hablar. —En estos últimos años ha desarrollado muchas técnicas para combatir la energía resentida e impedir que ese demonio regrese.

De un momento a otro, la situación se había volteado a favor de Lan WangJi y su secta. A él en realidad no le importaba si lo insultaban o acusaban, pero a quien menos le complacía la situación era a Jiang Cheng. Cerró los puños y quiso jugar su última carta.

—Qué predicamento es en el que has terminado tú y tu secta, segundo maestro Lan. Y lo que yo me pregunto si en verdad eres el héroe que todos dicen, o eres peor de los traidores.

—Líder de la secta YunmengJiang. —La tímida voz de Nie HuaiSang apenas se dejó escuchar. —Por favor, no arruinemos esta conferencia con malos entendidos.

—¿Malos entendidos dices? —Jiang Cheng lo acuchilló con la mirada. —¡¿Llamas mal entendido a que ese niño porte la espada de Wei WuXian?! ¡Se suponía que la tenían los perros Wen!

Un nuevo murmullo se dejó caer en el salón. Si bien tras la caída de la secta QishanWen, sus bienes fueron confiscados, resultaba curioso que precisamente la secta GusuLan se quedara con Suibian. Esa espada había estado perdida durante años, luego que Wei WuXian acusara a los Wen de habérsela arrebatado.

—¿Y qué si él tiene su espada? —Wei WuXian decidió finalmente intervenir y el salón quedó en silencio—. ¿Eso en qué te afecta?

Jiang Cheng arrugó el ceño y no contestó.

—De todos modos —continuó Wei WuXian—, HanGuang-Jun lo mató y por lo tanto, la secta GusuLan tiene derecho por sobre los demás.

—¿Derechos? —La mirada de Jiang Cheng se crispó. —¡¿De qué derechos hablas?! ¡¿Y por qué te metes?! ¡Eres un cultivador demoniaco! —Dio un paso hacia él. —¡Deberías estar siendo interrogado junto con ese otro hereje!

Wei WuXian sonrió. Ni siquiera le había intimidado su amenaza. Quizá se debía a que en esta ocasión Lan WangJi estaba a su lado.

—Dime una cosa, líder de la secta YunmengJiang. —Ladeó un poco la cabeza y entornó la mirada, mostrándose confundido. —¿Qué es lo que más te molesta? ¿Que HuiYing tenga la espada de alguien que fue de tu secta? ¿Que HanGuang-Jun haya sido el asesino de Wei WuXian? ¿O que tú no te hayas llevado la gloria?

Ahí estaba su venganza. No necesitó golpearlo físicamente. Había logrado algo mucho más satisfactorio y efectivo. El orgullo de Jiang Cheng era inmensurable.

Su mirada explotó en ira y Zidian chasqueó en su dedo. Wei WuXian lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing.

—Será mejor salir de aquí. Al menos para tomar un poco de aire.

Lan HuiYing asintió y Lan WangJi los siguió. Jiang Cheng no tuvo oportunidad de desquitarse y solo permaneció de pie en medio del salón de banquetes bajo la mirada quienes presenciaron el desagradable enfrentamiento. Había sido uno de tantos, pero no por eso menos cuestionable ni revelador, pues ahora sabían que la secta GusuLan manipulaba la espada de Wei WuXian para combatir el mal.

De pie junto al grupo de la secta LanLingJin, Jin Ling había presenciado todo, y su mirada se oscureció cuando se dio cuenta del modo en el que Lan HuiYing fue tratado por Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi. A diferencia suya, él no parecía sobrino de Jiang Cheng, incluso si los unía la misma sangre. Pero había visto la diferencia de ser tratado como un hijo y un simple discípulo. Y eso lo molestó y amargó su corazón.

Una vez que Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing abandonaron el salón, este volvió a quedar en un repentino silencio. Nie HuaiSang aprovechó entonces, mirando con incomodidad y evidente nerviosismo, indicó a sus sirvientes que se apresuraran en servir la comida.

.

.

.

Fuera del salón de banquetes, Wei WuXian sentía que recuperaba nuevamente el aliento. Con una gran bocanada de aire llenó sus pulmones y se reclinó en el borde de un barandal. Miró con disimulo a Lan WangJi y tuvo toda la intención de preguntarle por esa nueva faceta suya, pero prefirió guardar silencio y no presionarlo. Incluso verle así le había impresionado lo suficiente para reprimir su gusto por molestarle.

—Maestro Mo, muchas gracias por ayudar. —Lan HuiYing, de pie a su lado, lo miró con gratitud.

—Alguien debía callar a ese líder tan prepotente e insidioso. Parecía muy a gusto molestando, así que debía cerrarle la boca. —Miró su brazo con preocupación. —¿Te duele?

Lan HuiYing prestó atención al lugar donde Jiang Cheng lo sujetó y negó. Pero Lan WangJi no lucía convencido. Se le acercó con prisa y no dudó en revisarlo.

—En verdad estoy bien —contestó al ver la expresión preocupada de Lan WangJi. —Lamento haber causado tantos problemas.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Wei WuXian—. El que causó problemas fue ese líder arrogante. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No tiene derecho a meterse contigo. Y la próxima vez que lo haga, le partiré la cara. —Miró a Lan WangJi. —Lo golpearé en tu lugar.

—No es necesario. —Caminó hacia las escaleras luego de examinar a Lan HuiYing. —Nos vamos.

—¿Nos vamos? —Wei WuXian lo miró confundido. —Creí que nos quedaríamos para ver si ese cultivador fue poseído por el Patriarca YiLing.

Al ver que Lan WangJi no tenía intenciones de prestarle atención, alzó la voz.

—¿Qué pasaría si ese cultivador fuera en verdad el Patriarca YiLing?

Sus palabras lograron que Lan WangJi se detuviera y volteara a verle. Sus ojos claros lucían tristes, pero también molestos ante una pregunta tan desconcertante como peligrosa.

—Dime, HanGuang-Jun. —Wei WuXian caminó hacia él. —¿Qué pasará cuando lo encuentres? ¿Qué harás con él? —Ladeó la cabeza e intentó leer su expresión. —¿Piensas matarlo nuevamente?

—¿Por qué te interesa saber mi respuesta?

El rostro de Wei WuXian se relajó y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras acomodaba las manos tras la nuca.

—Por curiosidad. —Se encogió de hombros. —Me trajiste hasta aquí y ahora nos iremos sin respuestas. Me causa curiosidad tu comportamiento ante cualquier noticia sobre el Patriarca YiLing.

Los ojos de Lan se entornaron y le vieron de forma extraña. Wei WuXian podía presumir de muchas cosas, de sus incuestionables habilidades e innumerables hazañas, en su mayoría logradas a muy temprana edad. Pero de lo que no podía jactarse era de su incapacidad para leer a Lan WangJi. Incluso ahora, después de diez años, él seguía siendo un enigma que quería descifrar. ¿Era realmente Lan WangJi un sujeto reprimido que carecía de la capacidad natural para expresar sus emociones? ¿O era él un desastre para entenderle?

Lan WangJi dio media vuelta, negándose con evidencia a responder. Pero al dar un paso hacia adelante, su voz se escuchó con nitidez.

—Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.

—¿De verdad? —Wei WuXian sintió que sus esperanzas por descubrir más cosas cobraba vida.

Con un ademán con la cabeza y un "Mn" escapando con suavidad de sus labios, Lan WangJi retomó el paso, pero no alcanzó a alejarse lo suficiente. Desde el corredor se escucharon unas pisadas diligentes y una voz tímida que pronunció su nombre con urgencia.

Nie HuaiSang apareció con una expresión compungida y una postura amilanada; algo completamente opuesto a lo que alguna vez mostró su hermano y anterior líder de la secta. Y que de seguro si lo viera comportándose de ese modo, lo reprendería, pues no era la manera en la que un líder de secta debía actuar, mucho menos si era de la imponente secta QingheNie.

—HanGuang-Jun. —Se inclinó hacia adelante con formalidad. —Lamento mucho el incidente. Debí hacer algo al respecto pero no sabía cómo. —Movió los ojos con nerviosismo. —Realmente no sabía cómo. Yo no sé...

Lan WangJi ya conocía su personalidad tímida y algo inútil, por lo que no podía responsabilizarlo por la reacción de los demás ni su nulo intento por persuadirlos de irse contra ellos en plena reunión. En respuesta hizo un movimiento con la cabeza en señal de gratitud.

—No es preciso las disculpas. Nos marchamos.

—Por favor, no es preciso —pronunció Nie HuaiSang—. Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran. —Miró casual a Wei WuXian. —Habrá una habitación especial para ustedes. —Negó abrumado. —De todos modos la conferencia se postergó hasta mañana por mi culpa. —Miró a Lan WangJi y ocultó la mitad de su rostro tras su colorido abanico. —Viniste porque querías asegurarte de que no era él, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras parecían apuntar hacia una sola dirección, y Wei WuXian lo supo al percatarse de la expresión que apareció en el rostro de Lan WangJi. Aun así, quiso pensar que no era realmente una novedad que él iba tras su paradero ni mucho menos sus reiterados enfrentamientos con Jiang Cheng a causa de eso.

—¿Qué harás, HanGuang-Jun? —le preguntó—. ¿Nos quedaremos? —Estudió su reacción. —Deberíamos aceptar la hospitalidad del líder de la secta QingheNie. Tendremos comida y licor gratis. —Volteó hacia Nie HuaiSang. —Hay licor, ¿verdad?

Nie HuaiSang asintió vacilante.

Más allá de la comida y el licor, Lan WangJi notó el ávido interés de Wei WuXian por quedarse, y terminó por acceder.

Un sirviente se aproximó y le indicó a Nie HuaiSang que lo requerían en el salón de banquetes. Él se despidió cortésmente y le indicó al mensajero que le consiguiera a Lan WangJi la mejor habitación de invitados disponible en el palacio.

—Pero mi señor. —El sirviente se puso nervioso. —La mejor habitación está reservada para la secta LanLingJin.

—Diles que la están redecorando. —Nie HuaiSang parecía seguro por primera vez de algo, y continuó. —Por favor, lleva al segundo maestro Lan y sus acompañantes a la habitación.

Wei WuXian se sintió importante. Miró a Nie HuaiSang y le ofreció una sonrisa. Él en cambio ocultó su rostro tras su abanico y le devolvió el gesto con nerviosismo. Se inclinó formalmente y se marchó.

El sirviente, con una reverencia formal, los guió hasta el dormitorio sugerido por Nie HuaiSang. Cuando atravesaron el corredor que conducía al piso superior, Wei WuXian advirtió la figura de Jin Ling a un costado del salón de banquetes. Los miraba fijamente, y todo apuntaba a que llevaba un rato allí, escuchándoles. Lan HuiYing también se percató y le saludó con formalidad, pero a cambio, Jin Ling hizo un ademán de indiferencia y dio media vuelta.

—¿Se llevan mal? —quiso saber Wei WuXian al ver su reacción.

Lan HuiYing miró y negó.

—No, pero parece que no le agrado.

Wei WuXian lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Cómo podrías no agradarle? —Llevó una mano a su cabeza y lo acarició con ternura. —¡Si eres demasiado adorable! —Le sonrió y agregó: —Ya verás que luego serán los mejores amigos.

Lan HuiYing sonrió y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas pálidas se sonrojaran un poco. El calor de la mano de Wei WuXian sobre su cabeza lo reconfortó y le hizo olvidar el gesto despreciativo que le arrojó segundos atrás Jin Ling y el mal momento que pasó con Jiang Cheng.

.

.

.

Debido a que la conferencia se pospuso tras el incidente entre Jiang Cheng y Lan WangJi, los comensales fueron distribuidos en las habitaciones del palacio a la espera de que se confirmara una nueva fecha para la reunión. Wei WuXian sin embargo aún tenía la curiosidad latente por averiguar algo sobre aquel cultivador capturado. Estaba convencido que existía un motivo que lo orillaba a inventar una posesión. ¿Pero qué ganaba con eso? ¿Acaso no sería igualmente torturado por el simple hecho de ser un cultivador demoniaco? El indulto no lo iba a tener, eso era claro, y Jiang Cheng tampoco lo permitiría, pero al menos si justificaba sus acciones culpando a la cara visible de la herejía, quizá tendría una oportunidad para sobrevivir.

Dejó el dormitorio que les asignaron y salió al pasillo para continuar pensando. Afuera, las primeras estrellas ya habían comenzado a cubrir el cielo, y se dedicó a observarlas un momento de forma ausente. No estaba a gusto con lo ocurrido en el salón de banquetes. La reacción de todos, pero en especial la de Lan WangJi, le había dejado una incómoda sensación en el cuerpo, como si hubiera sido el responsable de su pérdida de control. Quizá era un pensamiento mecánico luego de haber sido culpado por cientos de cosas en el pasado. Todo lo que ocurría, bueno o malo, era por su causa, y ahora la sensación de tener que ver incluso con algo que él ni siquiera había provocado, lo asechaba.

Se levantó la maga izquierda y contempló su antebrazo. Las heridas que le recordaban el trato con Mo XuanYu seguían sin sanar. Un vendaje los cubría, pero la sangre que manaba de los cortes lo habían teñido una vez más. Si en realidad Mo XuanYu tenía un propósito para él, esperaba descubrirlo pronto.

—¿Maestro Mo?

Wei WuXian se sobresaltó un poco. Lo miró y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—¿Ya trajeron la cena?

—Aún no. —Hizo una pausa en la que miró con disimulo su antebrazo y preguntó. —¿Se encuentra bien?

A Wei WuXian se le hizo extraña la pregunta tan repentina, pero entendió el motivo cuando notó la forma en la que miraba su antebrazo. Aun así, quiso lucir desentendido.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Esas heridas en su brazo.

—¿Estas? —Las miró y cubrió con la manga. —Son heridas antiguas. No te preocupes.

—¿Le duelen?

—A veces —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Debería cuidarlas —sugirió Lan HuiYing.

Wei WuXian negó tranquilo.

—No es necesario. Las necesito.

El semblante preocupado de Lan HuiYing se acentuó bajo una mirada expectante.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó—. ¿Por qué necesitaría heridas así de incómodas y dolorosas?

Manteniendo una expresión serena en el rostro, Wei WuXian se negó a contestar. El secreto de su regreso debía seguir siendo un secreto, incluso si eso implicaba negarle la verdad a quien se mostraba siempre tan honesto con él. Pero tampoco podía privarle saber una parte de esa verdad. No sabía realmente el motivo que le hacía pensar que Lan HuiYing merecía un poco de su sinceridad, pero con el solo hecho de ver sus brillantes ojos claros sentía que debía abrirle tan siquiera una parte de su corazón.

—Para no olvidar... y encontrar —contestó al fin.

Lan HuiYing se mostró sorprendido, y por un momento sus labios tuvieron la urgencia de preguntar a qué se refería con aquello. Pero tras pensárselo detenidamente, prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que más temprano que tarde Wei WuXian confiara en él y le dijera qué había detrás de su camino como cultivador demoniaco y porqué se sentía tan cómodo a su lado.

—¿Y... HanGuang-Jun?

Wei WuXian sintió una repentina curiosidad por saber dónde se encontraba. Después de ser llevado al dormitorio, él simplemente había desaparecido.

—Fue con los discípulos de nuestra secta —explicó Lan HuiYing—. Tenía... asuntos que hablar con ellos.

Su tono vacilante no lo dejó indiferente. Desde que llegaron había notado la tirantez entre Lan WangJi y los miembros de su secta. Ellos hasta se habían mostrado sorprendidos con su presencia, y ni siquiera le saludaron con el respeto que merecía su figura como el segundo maestro. Aun así, habían fingido descaradamente como si nada sucediera entre ellos.

Todo apuntaba a que la respetada y conservadora secta GusuLan ocultaba oscuros y profundos secretos que el resto del mundo de la cultivación desconocía.

—Iré a preguntar por la cena —pronunció de pronto—. Muero de hambre.

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—Está bien.

Se retiró sin prisas y dejó el corredor. Al doblar la primera esquina, lejos de dirigirse a la cocina, tomó las escaleras y bajó hasta el primer piso. Escabulléndose entre las sombras, como solía hacerlo cuando era el Patriarca YiLing o cuando burlaba el toque de queda en el Receso de las Nubes para ir por algo de licor, su objetivo era uno solo: llegar al calabozo donde retenían al cultivador capturado.

Burló a cada uno de los sirvientes que a esas horas estaban a cargo de servir la cena de cada uno de los comensales e incluso eludió a los cultivadores que deambulaban por el lugar. Si tenía algo de suerte, nadie advertiría su presencia y llegaría al prisionero para descubrir por qué decía haber sido poseído por él. Porque estaba convencido que sus palabras no eran por simple capricho. Algo lo había orillado a mentir de esa manera tan descarada. Quizá quería conseguir algo, o simplemente se vio forzado a mentir para el beneficio de otro.

—Necesito limpiar mi nombre de alguna forma —pensó mientras se ocultaba tras una espeluznante estatua de piedra apostada en el pasillo que llevaba directo al subterráneo. Tenía forma humana, pero su cabeza era la de una bestia con cuernos. La contempló por unos momentos y se dio cuenta que se asemejaba al emblema de la secta QingheNie—. Y a mí me cuestionaron por mi cultivación demoniaca.

La secta QingheNie era conocida por la notoria diferencia de su cultivación en comparación a otras sectas. Desconocía a ciencia cierta los métodos de su cultivación, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: no era común. Y la violencia e ímpetu de sus miembros durante las batallas no tenía comparación. Existía una fuerza oscura y poderosa que los rodeaba y que parecía rayar en los límites de la cultivación demoniaca.

Nie MingJue era un claro ejemplo de esa fuerza peligrosa y aplastante. El antiguo líder de la secta, y hermano mayor de Nie HuaiSang, siempre fue conocido por su carácter agresivo y dura personalidad. No había quién le enfrentara, y su sola presencia intimidaba.

—¿Realmente ese sujeto murió? —Había escuchado rumores al respecto. Pero le parecía imposible llegar siquiera a pensar que alguien había sido lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo y ganarle en una batalla. —Si realmente fue asesinado, quien lo haya hecho merece mis respetos.

Sus palabras las dijo sin pensar realmente, y ciertamente tampoco se tomaría en serio el respetar a un asesino. Durante la batalla contra la secta QishanWen, Nie MingJue fue uno de los principales opositores y quien tomó muchas cabezas de los perros Wen con su sable. De alguna forma ayudó mucho a Wei WuXian, aunque jamás lo supo, porque él, siendo de una moral alta y de objetivos claros, nunca aceptó tomar la vida de la secta QishanWen con la cultivación demoniaca. Para él el camino era uno solo, y quién no estuviera en él era su enemigo.

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros al recordar las palabras que alguna vez escuchó de Nie MingJue disparando en su contra y retomó el paso. Miró hacia atrás esperando no encontrar a nadie al momento de dejar la estatua de piedra y cruzar el pasillo. Y en el momento que dobló el último recodo, su cuerpo chocó de frente con un cuerpo alto, lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara estampado contra su pecho y un penetrante aroma a sándalo se colara por su nariz.

—¡¿HanGuang-Jun?! —exclamó al reconocerle.

Retrocedió apenas un paso, pero no lo suficiente para alejarse de Lan WangJi y su aroma. La inconfundible fragancia se había impregnado en su cuerpo desde que durmieron juntos la primera vez, y podía sentirla a cada segundo del día.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Trató de parecer casual, como si en realidad no estuviera haciendo nada malo, pero la mirada severa de Lan WangJi le dejó claro que no conseguiría engañarle de ninguna manera. —Estaba buscando la cocina pero creo que me perdí.

—No te metas en problemas.

Su petición fue clara, y Wei WuXian la entendió a la perfección. Suficiente había sido el escándalo en la tarde como para ahora añadirle una irrupción prohibida a los calabozos de la secta anfitriona. ¿Pero qué podía hacer si necesitaba limpiar su nombre de alguna forma?

—No pretendo meterme en problemas —contestó—. ¿Por qué piensas eso de mí?

Lan WangJi no respondió, y Wei WuXian suspiró resignado.

—Solo tenía curiosidad por ver a ese cultivador que dijo haber sido poseído por el Patriarca YiLing.

—¿Por qué?

Wei WuXian apenas lo miró.

—Ya te lo dije. Por curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Lan WangJi.

—¿Qué no fui claro? —Wei WuXian no entendía para dónde iba la conversación. Lan WangJi podía ser muy aburrido sosteniendo un diálogo, pero también muy intrigante y exasperante. —Yo solo...

—No es él.

La suave voz de Lan WangJi lo enmudeció por un momento.

—¿No es... él? —Wei WuXian entendió sus palabras al instante. —¿Quieres decir que ese cultivador no es el Patriarca YiLing?

Lan WangJi asintió y emitió un suave "Mn".

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —indagó intrigado. Aguardó un momento y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—. Un momento. No me digas que tú... —Miró por un costado de Lan WangJi. —¡¿Burlaste las reglas de la secta QingheNie y te metiste a escondidas en el calabozo?!

—No hizo falta —contestó Lan WangJi sin variar el tono de su voz.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que ese sujeto no está mintiendo? ¿Cómo sabes que no es él?

Lan WangJi no contestó. A cambio, sus ojos claros le vieron fijamente, tanto, que un escalofrío le erizó la piel a Wei WuXian y le obligó a romper el contacto visual. No podía entender qué tenía esa mirada que lo conmovía tanto ni por qué su corazón se oprimía y se sacudía como si quisiera decirle algo. Parecían ecos distantes, susurros en la oscuridad que le hacían sentir que la presencia de Lan WangJi tras su regreso no era simple casualidad. Su insistencia por permanecer a su lado, por seguirle, por estar pendiente de cada uno de sus pasos le hacía pensar que en realidad él sabía su identidad. ¿Pero entonces por qué no lo delataba? ¿Por qué no lo asesinaba como lo hizo en el pasado? ¿Por qué esos ojos claros le veían de forma tan triste y suplicante? Porque más allá de la severidad de estos, había algo más que Wei WuXian podía percibir y le hacían sentir ansioso y algo culpable.

"¿Acaso yo soy el responsable de esa expresión en su rostro?", concluyó incómodo.

¿Era realmente el héroe que todos decían? ¿O era el mayor traidor de todos, tal como lo dijo Jiang Cheng?

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y por instinto se apartó. Lan WangJi le había tocado y algo en su cuerpo se activó.

—Volveré... con HuiYing. —Dio media vuelta con prisa. —De seguro ya nos llevaron la cena.

Se alejó antes de que Lan WangJi pudiera detenerle o decirle algo. Ese contacto le había hecho sentir extraño. Quería llorar y a la vez gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Su cabeza era una mezcla de pensamientos y su pecho temblaba con emociones que chocaban entre sí.

Todo era demasiado confuso, y no quería volver a sentirse así.

.

.

.

Cuando Wei WuXian volvió a tomar conciencia de su alrededor, vio que estaba envuelto en oscuridad. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera sus manos si las colocaba frente a sus ojos. No sabía dónde estaba y no había un solo ruido que pudiera darle alguna pista del sitio en el que se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era que había escapado una vez más de Lan WangJi y regresó corriendo al dormitorio. Pero a mitad de camino una figura apareció ante él entre las sombras, y luego todo fue oscuridad.

Tocó el suelo y notó que era irregular y frío.

—¿Es una cueva? —Su voz hizo un profundo eco.

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y notó algo húmedo en ella.

—¿Sangre?

No estaba seguro si era eso o quizá algo desagradable que no quería averiguar.

—Necesito salir de aquí o...

Guardó silencio al escuchar una voz, luego otra, y otra. Pronto fueron tantas voces, que tuvo que taparse los oídos para que dejaran de gritar y hacerle zumbar la cabeza.

—¿De dónde provienen todas esas voces?

Era inútil intentar ver algo y saber de dónde provenían. Era un bullicio tan molesto que lo estaban aturdiendo. Parecían suplicar algo. Lloraban, otros solo gritaban e insultaban, como si pelearan con alguien o algo.

Wei WuXian intentó ponerse de pie pero se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Contuvo la respiración para que esta no interfiriera en su intento por descubrir de dónde provenían y hacia dónde se dirigían. Y mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban, su mente solo pensaba en Lan WangJi. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba, porque sin poderes espirituales que utilizar a su favor, no tenía forma de defenderse si alguien intentaba lastimarlo.

Miró absurdamente a todas direcciones, y el sonido se hizo más nítido a su derecha. Aguardó expectante y las pisadas llegaron finalmente hasta él. Sintió una presencia a su lado y un escalofrío le convulsionó el cuerpo. Su instinto le dijo que corriera, pero su mente rápidamente lo persuadió de aguardar y ver lo que sucedería.

Una débil luz se encendió de pronto y alumbró de forma tenue el lugar. Era un talismán quemándose en la mano de alguien.

Wei WuXian observó su rostro y lo reconoció.

—¿Wen... Ning?

Su pálido rostro pareció esgrimir una sonrisa y asintió.

—Me alegro tanto de que esté bien, joven amo Wei.

Wei WuXian se sorprendió. Wen Ning lo había reconocido. ¿Pero por qué estaba allí?

...Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9: Un líder olvidado

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 9 —**

 **Un líder olvidado**

A Lan WangJi le tomó unos segundos reponerse de aquel extraño momento. Wei WuXian lo había rechazado como si en verdad no quisiera ser tocado y le temiera a su contacto. Pudo ver confusión en su mirada y una profunda ansiedad que intentó disimular sin éxito porque, con los años, Lan WangJi había aprendido a conocer cada aspecto de su personalidad y a leer cada una de sus reacciones, incluso ahora, que se encontraba en otro cuerpo. Porque ni en los peores momentos Wei WuXian nunca había podido ocultarle nada. Él era un libro abierto, alguien que se había entregado por completo desde que se enamoraron, y con solo ver sus ojos, Lan WangJi podía saber lo que susurraba su corazón y su alma.

Tras la decepción inicial de su rechazo e ineludible escape, decidió regresar al dormitorio. Ya había conseguido lo que buscaba con el prisionero, y al igual que muchos de los que había logrado interrogar en los últimos cinco años, todos y cada uno de ellos coincidían en algo: les habían ordenado mentir.

La pregunta era por qué, y quién era el responsable de tales ordenanzas. ¿Qué conseguiría el responsable culpando a Wei WuXian de todo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? Lan WangJi llevaba todos estos años buscando la verdad con la esperanza de limpiar su nombre y ofrecerle la seguridad que merecía para volver a su lado, pero hasta el momento no la había encontrado, y el tiempo se le había acabado. Wei WuXian estaba de vuelta y su vida correría peligro si el responsable de todo lo descubría.

Sus métodos para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo hasta el momento habían dado resultado. Incluso cuando Wei WuXian huyó de él reiteradas veces desde que dejó la Villa Mo, no importó. Él jamás le perdió el rastro.

Ingresó al dormitorio y vio a Lan HuiYing sentado frente a un rebosante banquete que incluían desde carne asada, verduras cocidas y botellas con licor. Miró alrededor y notó la ausencia de Wei WuXian.

—¿Dónde está?

Lan HuiYing supo a quién se refería y contestó.

—Fue a la cocina para preguntar por la cena. Creí que vendría pronto pero...

Lan WangJi volvió la vista hacia fuera del dormitorio, y los temores sobre el secreto de su identidad cobraron fuerza.

.

.

.

Bajo la oscuridad sofocante y gélida en la que Wei WuXian se encontraba en ese momento, la aparición repentina de Wen Ning y sus palabras lo habían conmocionado. Él estaba frente a sus ojos, hablándole como en el pasado.

Lo había reconocido.

—¿Sabes quién soy? —logró articular tras salir de su impresión inicial.

—Claro que lo sé —contestó Wen Ning con la suavidad que lo caracterizaba aún en su condición de cadáver—. Usted es el joven amo Wei.

Wei WuXian apretó los labios y guardó silencio. ¿Acaso era una habilidad de los cadáveres reconocer la identidad de las personas o era propio de Wen Ning? Miró a los costados, aun cuando no divisara más allá de un metro.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué sabes? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

El semblante de Wen Ning apenas se contrajo con incomodidad.

—Joven amo Wei, ¿q-qué prefiere que le conteste primero?

Vacilante ante su pregunta, Wei WuXian pensó un poco, hasta que finalmente contestó.

—Responde en el orden que las formulé.

Wen Ning asintió.

—Estamos en el castillo de la serranía de Xinglu. Estoy aquí porque vine a ayudarlo. —Se inclinó algo apenado. —Por mi torpeza se lastimó.

Wei WuXian se volvió a llevar la mano a la frente y entonces confirmó porqué le dolía al tocarla.

Wen Ning separó los labios y se preparó a responder la siguiente ronda de preguntas.

—Aguarda un poco —le atajó Wei WuXian al ver sus intenciones—, si llegaste a ayudarme, significa que alguien me trajo hasta aquí.

La cabeza de Wen Ning apenas se movió.

—¿Quién lo hizo? —quiso saber Wei WuXian.

—Fue el mismo cadáver que lo atacó durante la cacería nocturna.

A Wei WuXian no le sorprendió que se tratara de él precisamente, aunque sí su osadía para escabullirse en los territorios de la secta QingheNie. ¿Cómo pudo lograrlo sin ser visto? La seguridad al interior de las sectas era algo que las distinguía de cualquier pueblo o ciudad, y aun así ese cadáver la burló.

—Entonces... —concluyó—. Ese cadáver pretendía llevarme a alguna parte, y tú se lo impediste.

La expresión de Wen Ning, la cual apenas podía ver gracias a la llama del talismán, le confirmó su hipótesis. Entornó la mirada y otra idea acudió a su cabeza.

—Si aseguras que las cosas sucedieron de ese modo, significa que me estabas vigilando. —Se puso de pie y lo encaró. —¿Desde hace cuánto lo haces?

Aun en su condición de cadáver, Wen Ning fue capaz de mostrar una expresión nerviosa en su rostro pálido y esquivó la mirada.

—Desde que... HuiYing me llamó durante la cacería nocturna. —Eran una mentira, pero había dado su palabra de guardar silencio aun cuando Wei WuXian lo interrogara.

Wei WuXian repasó cuidadosamente sus palabras mientras pensaba en su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Por qué ahora sirves a HuiYing? —dijo al fin.

Wen Ning negó con prisa.

—Y-yo no lo sirvo, joven amo. Yo solo soy fiel a usted.

El ceño de Wei WuXian se frunció con cierta incredulidad. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, comenzó a caminar alrededor de Wen Ning con la intención de descubrir algo que lo delatara.

—¿Entonces porqué acudiste a su llamado? —espetó.

—Porque somos amigos.

La misma versión que dio Lan HuiYing. No había forma de que se pusieran de acuerdo para mentirle. E incluso si lo hubieran hecho, ¿con qué propósito sería?

Se plantó frente a él y clavó su mirada en sus ojos negros y expectantes.

—Ahora que sabes quién soy, necesito que me aclares algunas cosas. —Wen Ning asintió. —¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Wen Ning.

—¿Qué sucedió conmigo? ¿Por qué Lan Zhan me asesinó?

A pesar de ser un cadáver, la expresión de Wen Ning se contrajo en una mueca de nerviosismo y sus labios temblaron.

—Joven amo Wei, ¿qué es lo que recuerda?

—¿Lo que recuerdo?

—¿No sabe cómo fue asesinado?

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se entornaron con suspicacia.

—Si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando.

—¿Entonces hasta dónde puede recordar?

Vacilante, Wei WuXian bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano al mentón de forma reflexiva. No era mucho lo que podía decir de sus recuerdos. Estaba ese espacio en blanco que le inquietaba por lo que pudiera haber tras él, pero también la sensación de que era mejor permanecer así por su seguridad.

—Después que fui arrojado a la colina LuanZang y logré escapar de ella, lo primero que hice fue ir por la cabeza de Wen RuoHan. Luego fui por el resto de los perros Wen. Asesiné a tantos como pude, y no me importó quién se interpusiera en mi camino, yo solo quería acaba con todos ellos. —Sonrió apenas y su expresión se tornó amarga. —Tal vez por eso Lan Zhan me asesinó. Debía acabar con la masacre que yo estaba causando indiscriminadamente. —Negó con la cabeza y suspiró con resignación. —No puedo culparlo, ¿sabes? Él tuvo que hacerlo por el bien de todos. Yo estaba equivocado ante los ojos del mundo de la cultivación, y mi existencia era un peligro, incluso para mí mismo.

—Usted vengó a sus seres queridos —le corrigió Wen Ning—. No se puede castigar un deseo tan humano como ese.

—Mientras no recuerde todo, no puedo justificar mis acciones.

—Salvó a mi hermana y a mí. —Wen Ning insistió con la esperanza de subirle la moral.

—Eres un cadáver. —Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza. —¿De qué salvación hablas? Tu propia secta te asesinó por ayudarme a mí y a Jiang Cheng cuando escapamos de Yunmeng. —Hizo una pausa, como si hubiera recordado algo importante. —¿Y Wen Qing? ¿Qué es de ella?

Wen Ning bajó la cabeza.

—Mi hermana... murió.

Wei WuXian apenas se sorprendió. No le resultaba inesperado. Ya había sido un milagro rescatarla con vida luego que su propia secta quisiera cortarle la cabeza por haberle ayudado a escapar a YiLing. Estaba en deuda con ella y Wen Ning después de todo, y ahora que se había ido, solo quedaba recordarla y orar porque su alma descansara en paz.

—Vaya —murmuró—, lo siento en verdad.

—No se preocupe —negó Wen Ning con una sonrisa gentil—. Hizo mucho por nosotros. Ella siempre lo recordó con afecto.

Para Wei WuXian era una verdadera sorpresa que ella le hubiera recordado de esa manera, cuando normalmente recibía regaños de su parte, sobre todo después de ausentarse semanas por estar en Gusu.

—¿En Gusu? —se repitió a sí mismo, como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo. —¿Por qué en Gusu? ¿Qué hacía allí?

—¿Joven amo? —Wen Ning lo miró con preocupación al notar que se había ido lejos por un instante.

Wei WuXian sacudió la cabeza y alejó rápido esos pensamientos. Parecía que a veces su mente se aflojaba y los recuerdos afloraban, pero aún no era suficiente.

—Como sea, después de todo solo tengo un espacio vacío en mi cabeza. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué pasó con mi alma luego de morir, solo desperté en este cuerpo que, al parecer, tiene algo que ver con ese cadáver que me persigue. —Volvió a cruzarse de brazos. —Tal vez sí estén relacionados.

—¿El antiguo dueño de ese cuerpo no le dejó ninguna pista?

Con un movimiento cansino, Wei WuXian descruzó los brazos y se llevó una mano al vientre.

—Solo relatos de su vida amorosa y una cicatriz que confirma lo que hizo en su cuerpo.

—¿Lo que hizo?

Wei WuXian miró su vientre en el instante que un latido irregular agitaba su corazón.

—Engendró una vida en su interior. —Levantó la vista y la fijó en Wen Ning. —¿Puedes creerlo? Hacer algo así...

Wen Ning aguardó un momento en silencio, y luego preguntó:

—¿Lo considera imposible?

Para Wei WuXian la respuesta era sencilla, aunque no estaba exenta de cuestionamientos si se pensaba desde un punto de vista moral y conservador. Pero para él nada era imposible, y si él fue el creador del hechizo, entonces no podía cuestionar sus propias capacidades ni límites.

—Recuerdo haber investigado al respecto —contestó sin quitarle la vista a su vientre—. En su momento me pareció interesante la posibilidad luego de estudiar las capacidades de los cadáveres. Pero no llegué a experimentar con seres vivos. —Volvió a mirar a Wen Ning. —Porque no lo hice, ¿verdad? —Entornó la mirada. —Wen Ning dime la verdad.

Wen Ning se apresuró en negar.

—No, joven amo —contestó sin dejar de mover la cabeza—. Solo investigó.

Aliviado, Wei WuXian suspiró y bajó los brazos. Se encogió de hombros y continuó.

—Es tan raro de solo imaginarlo. Ahora debo fingir que soy un manga cortada. Este lunático lo era y no puedo actuar diferente. Pero es divertido —rió y cruzó las manos tras la nuca—. Hacerle creer a todos que me acuesto con hombres y que perdí la razón no es tan malo. Siento un poco de libertad al fingir que soy alguien más.

—¿Encuentra malo acostarse con hombres? —La pregunta de Wen Ning fue demasiado repentina y directa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —cuestionó.

Wen Ning vaciló.

—Lo dice como si no estuviera de acuerdo.

Wei WuXian bajó los brazos y los cruzó nuevamente sobre su pecho.

—Solo me parece un desperdicio fijarse en la belleza de un hombre cuando hay cientos de mujeres alrededor a las cuales admirar.

—Pero podría llegar a enamorarse de un hombre —insinuó Wen Ning—, si quisiera...

—Si quisiera... —repitió Wei WuXian pensando en la posibilidad.

—¿De quién lo haría? —Wen Ning finalmente llegó a _esa_ pregunta. —Si eligiera enamorarse de otro hombre, ¿de quién lo haría?

Wei WuXian lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

—De Lan Zhan —contestó sin vacilación en su voz—. Aunque es muy aburrido, es atractivo. Si pudiera enamorarme de un hombre, sería de él.

Hubo una pausa en la que Wei WuXian repasó sus propias palabras, sintiéndose algo incómodo con ellas y decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Y bien? —pronunció—. ¿Me dirás cómo fui asesinado?

Wen Ning negó cabizbajo.

—No lo sé —contestó—. No estuve presente. Lo siento.

En realidad conocía en detalle lo que sucedió aquella noche en el viejo tiempo, hacía diez años atrás. Pero para proteger a Wei WuXian debía mentir todo lo que fuese necesario.

—¿No lo sabes? —cuestionó Wei WuXian decepcionado.

Wen Ning apenas movió la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo terminaste siendo amigo de HuiYing? ¿Cómo Lan Zhan lo permite?

—Solo sucedió. No hay mayor explicación, joven amo.

—HuiYing es un cultivador demoniaco. Él tiene mi espada y mi flauta. ¿Cómo no sabes nada al respecto?

—Cuando lo conocí, él ya tenía afinidad con la energía resentida. Y nunca he preguntado al respecto. El segundo maestro Lan me mira feo cuando intento preguntar.

—No me sorprende, pero que te permita ser amigo de uno de sus discípulos es aún más extraño.

Wei WuXian no pensaba insistir, y no quiso dudar de la palabra de su más fiel sirviente. Confiaba demasiado en él como para cuestionar su mirada asustada tras el interrogatorio. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y miró alrededor. Gracias al talismán encendido en la mano de Wen Ning, pudo apreciar las dimensiones de la habitación del castillo en el que se encontraba. Las voces a su alrededor seguían sonando.

Miró entonces a Wen Ning.

—¿Escuchas esas voces?

Wen Ning asintió.

—¿De dónde provienen?

—De las paredes, joven amo Wei —contestó—. De las paredes.

—¿De las paredes? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé, joven amo. —Miró al suelo con pesar—. Lo lamento.

—No te disculpes. No debes saberlo todo. Pero hoy no me estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

Abrumado por el pequeño regaño, Wen Ning bajó la cabeza y siguió a Wei WuXian cuando este se acercó a una de las paredes. A simple vista lucía como un muro de piedra, frío y húmedo. Pero la energía que irradiaba era completamente anormal.

Recorrió un pequeño tramo en un intento por vislumbrar algo que llamara su atención, y sus piernas en ese momento tropezaron con algo que casi le hizo caer.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó frotándose las rodillas—. ¿Qué es esto? —Hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando a Wen Ning. —Acerca el talismán.

Obedeciendo su ordenanza, Wen Ning acercó el papel llameante y la silueta de una caja negra se dejó ver entre las sombras.

Wei WuXian reparó en sus dimensiones y se dio cuenta de qué se trataba.

—Un ataúd —concluyó—. ¿Qué hace un ataúd aquí?

Recorrió rápido el salón y vio que en el lugar había más ataúdes distribuidos en estratégicamente en el lugar.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

A sus oídos llegó el eco de unas pisadas y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

—Alguien viene —le dijo a Wen Ning, y él se puso alerta.

Segundos después, dos siluetas blancas se manifestaron ante ellos y un brillo frío de color celeste los iluminó. Era el brillo de la hoja de Bichen.

—¡HuiYing! —exclamó Wei WuXian al reconocerle—. HanGuang-Jun... también viniste. —Al reconocerle no pudo evitar sonreír. De alguna manera le daba gusto verle pues podía sentirse a salvo con él, aun cuando el sentimiento fuera totalmente paradójico a los eventos del pasado.

Lan HuiYing se acercó con prisa a Wei WuXian y notó la sangre en su frente.

—¡Está herido!

—No es nada —le dijo—. Descuida.

Antes de poder dar más explicaciones, vio a Lan WangJi de pie a su lado y sus manos le sujetaron de las mejillas.

—HanGuang-Jun... estoy bien —le explicó mientras este le inmovilizaba sin intenciones de soltarle. Parecía estudiar su herida, como si no pudiera creer que la tuviera—. Es solo un corte superficial.

El semblante de Lan WangJi no varió en lo absoluto. Y a pesar de la penumbra del lugar, Wei WuXian pudo apreciar en sus finos rasgos enfado pero también una profunda preocupación que no pareció tener interés en intentar disimular.

Intentó apartarse, pero no lo consiguió.

—HanGuang-Jun, ya puedes soltarme.

—Solo ibas de regreso al dormitorio —contestó sin soltarle.

Restándole importancia a la situación, Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros.

—Así es, pero ese cadáver feroz me atrapó. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¿Fue ese cadáver? —preguntó Lan HuiYing con curiosidad—. ¿El mismo de la cacería nocturna?

—Wen Ning lo interceptó aquí, pero escapó.

—Lo siento —musitó Wen Ning apenado—. No logré capturarlo.

—Wen Ning, gracias por ayudarlo —le dijo Lan HuiYing—. Fuiste muy bueno dejando rastros para nosotros.

Wen Ning asintió tímido e inclinó la cabeza para que Lan HuiYing la acariciara.

"¡Se comporta igual que un cachorro!", pensó Wei WuXian horrorizado al ver la escena. Pero hubo algo en las palabras de Lan HuiYing que terminaron por llamar aún más su atención.

—¿Dejó rastros? —cuestionó.

—Wen Ning y yo hemos aprendido a dejar rastros cuando nos buscamos —explicó Lan HuiYing mientras dejaba la cabeza de Wen Ning—. Así jugábamos cuando era más pequeño.

Wei WuXian quería conocer más detalles al respecto pues era una "habilidad" que desconocía de Wen Ning, pero le resultaba incómodo mientras Lan WangJi no lo soltara. Se esforzó una vez más en liberarse de sus manos, pero él se le adelantó.

Con un movimiento algo brusco dejó su rostro y arrancó un pedazo de su manga. Aquello era algo imposible. Las prendas de la secta GusuLan era inmaculadas. Nada podía ensuciarlas, nada podía rasgarlas. E incluso si algo así sucedía, no era por voluntad de su dueño. Pero Lan WangJi había roto los esquemas una vez más, y Wei WuXian no pudo hacer más que aguardar expectante ante su siguiente movimiento. Lan WangJi llevó el trozo de tela blanco hasta su frente y comenzó a limpiar la herida con extremo cuidado, procurando no causarle dolor. Su gesto lo conmovió, y no tuvo ganas de interrumpirle. Se dejó atender sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos claros, que en ese momento sólo veían el pequeño corte. ¿Cómo su asesino podía ser tan considerado? ¿De dónde provenía toda esa preocupación? Finalmente decidió apartar la mirada ante la sensación que su cuerpo experimentaba con el roce de la tela y el calor de su pálida mano sobre su piel y se concentró en ver a Lan HuiYing, como si eso le ayudara a quitarse la sensación que el contacto de Lan WangJi le producía en su cuerpo.

Una vez que la sangre paró y la herida quedó perfectamente limpia, Lan WangJi se alejó tan solo un poco y prestó atención al lugar en el que se encontraban.

—Este lugar... —pronunció mientras lo inspeccionaba.

—Es bastante curioso —comentó Wei WuXian—. Este lugar tiene ataúdes que parece olvidaron enterrar.

—Y muchas voces gritando por todos lados —añadió Lan HuiYing con el semblante algo descompuesto—. Gritan mucho.

—Yo no escucho nada —dijo Lan WangJi.

—Provienen de las paredes —señaló Wei WuXian.

—¿No de los ataúdes? —cuestionó Lan HuiYing mirando una de las murallas.

—Si quisiera pensar algo de este lugar —comentó Wei WuXian mientras estudiaba el lugar—, diría que es una especie de cementerio.

—¿Pero por qué un cementerio tendría ataúdes en la superficie y no enterrados? —Lan HuiYing parecía tan o más intrigado que Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian rodeó uno de los ataúdes, familiarizándose con él, y terminó sintiéndose a gusto con él por el buen trabajo realizado en la madera y la energía que despedía. Podía apostar que había algo adentro y moría de curiosidad por ver de qué se trataba. Y después de un breve intercambio de miradas con Lan WangJi, que permanecía de pie al otro extremo del cajón, correspondió las intenciones de Wei WuXian y juntos retiraron la tapa.

En el momento que la levantaron, el sonido que los rodeaba se multiplicó, y tanto Wei WuXian como Lan HuiYing se llevaron las manos a los oídos. Los ecos se habían intensificado, como si al principio solo hubieran sido débiles susurros y ahora fueran gritos que chocaban entre sí.

—¿Por qué se intensificaron? —se quejó Lan HuiYing sin quitarse las manos de los oídos. Eran muy similares a los del viejo pozo en la villa Mo.

Lan WangJi prestó atención al comentario de Lan HuiYing, pero volvió hacia Wei WuXian cuando este habló.

—No hay nada al interior del ataúd.

—¿Estás seguro?

Acercó a Bichen y la luz de la hoja iluminó el interior. Efectivamente no había nada. Ni un cuerpo ni algo que justificara el alboroto de las voces y la energía que despedía el interior del cajón.

—¿Por qué había un ataúd vacío y en las paredes cadáveres? —cuestionó Wei WuXian intrigado—. ¿Dónde estamos realmente?

—¿Qué dicen las voces? —preguntó Lan WangJi. Él simplemente no podía escucharlas.

—Nada que nos pueda servir —contestó Wei WuXian caminando nuevamente a una de las murallas—. Son risas, llantos, murmullos, oraciones. Van en todas direcciones sin decir nada coherente.

Apoyó una oreja contra la pared y golpeó con los nudillos dos veces. En respuesta escuchó el mismo sonido del otro lado. Retrocedió sorprendido. Volvió a pegar la oreja con fascinación y volvió a golpear; esta vez tres veces. Segundos después tres claros golpes le respondieron.

—¡Sorprendente! —Miró a Lan WangJi. —HanGuang-Jun, ¿crees que puedas romper la pared con tu espada?

—¿Para qué quieres romperla?

—Del otro lado seguro hay algo interesante.

—No vinimos a romper paredes —le cuestionó con severidad.

—¿Pero pretendes marcharte sin antes investigar qué es este lugar?

Wei WuXian no tenía intenciones de ceder. No estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin antes saber en dónde había terminado tras ese inesperado intento de secuestro.

—Pertenece a los territorios de la secta QingheNie —insistió Lan WangJi—. No podemos interferir.

—Sí, y el cultivador que capturaron también, ¿verdad?

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño. Wei WuXian tenía un buen punto al respecto. Él momentos atrás había hecho algo similar al interrogar al cultivador capturado, y no podía justificarse ni rebatir las intenciones de Wei WuXian. Estaban allí por un motivo, y era absurdo marcharse sin antes saber porqué la secta QingheNie mantenía en secreto un castillo de esas características.

Desenvainó por completo a Bichen y apuntó a la muralla. Un destello de luz fría fulguró de la hoja y el impacto de esta con la muralla destrozó la superficie en cientos de trozos de rocas.

Wei WuXian fue el primero en acercarse y examinar en lugar. Al interior de la pared había cuerpos apilados en forma vertical. Hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños. Sin distinción alguna, estos parecían ser el relleno de las murallas del castillo.

—Increíble... —murmuró.

Lan HuiYing y Lan WangJi se aproximaron y vieron con sorpresa.

Wei WuXian se concentró en uno de los cadáveres y colocó una mano frente a él. De la punta de sus dedos emergió una luz roja y se coló por los orificios de su rostro. El cadáver, aún en estado de descomposición, se agitó un poco, pero no lo suficiente para salir. Aún estaba atrapado de la cintura y era un hecho que si lo forzaba, se desarmaría frente a sus ojos.

—HanGuang-Jun, estos cadáveres no se moverán más que esto ni mucho menos podrán hablar. No tienen lengua para comunicarse. ¿Crees que puedas averiguar algo por tu cuenta?

Lan WangJi asintió y preparó a GuQin, su cítara. Mientras, Lan HuiYing se acercó a Wei WuXian, que aún examinaba a los cadáveres.

—¿Qué hizo hace un momento atrás?

—Agité su energía resentida —contestó Wei WuXian sin apartar la vista de la muralla—. Quería ver si eran simples cadáveres o algo más. Pero solo son cadáveres comunes con energía resentida baja. —Volteó hacia Lan HuiYing. —¿Te gustaría aprender a hacerlo?

Lan HuiYing asintió expectante y miró a Lan WangJi.

—HanGuang-Jun, ¿puedo aprender lo que hizo el maestro Mo con el cadáver?

Antes de responder, miró por un momento a Wei WuXian y luego asintió. Ciertamente no iba a prohibirle algo que formaba parte de su naturaleza. Él lamentaba mucho no haber sido capaz de enseñarle lo suficiente en todos estos años, pero con Wei WuXian a su lado ya podía sentirse más tranquilo.

En ese momento, unos pasos hicieron un sonoro eco en el salón. Wen Ning se puso alerta y Lan HuiYing le indicó que investigara. Segundos más tarde, se escuchó un grito refiriéndose a Wen Ning como el general fantasma y un "no lo sé" sollozante. Tras eso, Wen Ning regresó al salón con alguien atrapado de las ropas.

Lan HuiYing no tardó en reconocerlo.

—¡Líder de la secta Nie!

Él colgaba de la mano derecha de Wen Ning. No alcanzaba a tocar el suelo con los pies y sus manos en señal de súplica temblaban frente a su rostro pálido al borde del desmayo.

—¡Yo no sé nada! ¡No lo sé! ¡Realmente no lo sé! ¡Lo juro!

Lejos de dar una explicación coherente a su aparición inesperada, Nie HuaiSang solo hizo valer su tan merecido apodo, y al que Wei WuXian se le hizo curioso: el "nieágalotodo".

Incluso con el paso de los años, Nie HuaiSang no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Si bien su rostro había sido favorecido con rasgos finos y hermosos, su expresión la opacaba por completo al parecer de esas personas a las que les podías hacer cualquier cosa sin sentir culpa. Wei WuXian sentía que podía opinar al respecto porque en el pasado habían estudiado juntos. Siempre tímido y distraído, Nie HuaiSang tenía otros intereses a pesar de ser heredero de la secta QingheNie. La cultivación no era su pasión y sus habilidades las empleaba en otras áreas, lo que causaba la furia de su hermano mayor, Nie MingJue. Aun así y, a pesar de las amenazas de este a base de regaños y un estricto adoctrinamiento, Nie HuaiSang logró formar su núcleo dorado mucho tiempo después que los cultivadores de su generación. Pero él no era una persona de mal corazón ni un cínico. No era un pecado —desde el punto de vista de Wei WuXian—, querer dedicarse a otra cosa y dejar el camino de la cultivación solo como un estilo de vida impuesto por su familia. Las habilidades naturales de Nie HuaiSang estaban enfocadas en el arte o en pasatiempos sencillos como pescar y contemplar aves, no en la guerra ni en la erradicación de cadáveres.

Pero incluso con una personalidad sencilla y algo torpe, Nie HuaiSang llegó a la cabeza de su secta. Sin embargo y, ante la ausencia de su hermano mayor, su capacidad nula cómo líder solo estaba llevando a la aclamada y poderosa secta QingheNie a un inevitable desplome. Los asuntos que involucraban su rol como líder lo agobiaban y no era capaz de tomar decisiones por su cuenta, por lo que solía recurrir habitualmente a los hermanos jurados de su hermano. Un día podía estar en LanLing y al otro en Gusu pidiendo consejos o llorando por sus malas decisiones.

Pero lo que a Wei WuXian no dejaba de llamarle la atención era el inusitado mecanismo de defensa que Nie HuaiSang había tomado para lidiar con las cosas. Él nada sabía, y no le importaba quedar frente a los demás como un bueno para nada que dependía de otros para sobrevivir.

Dio un paso hacia él y decidió encararlo. Quizá con un poco de presión podría conseguir que su boca soltara algo más que un entorpecido "no lo sé".

—Líder de la secta Nie, si dices que no sabes nada, entonces te haré algunas preguntas para ver si en el camino logras relajarte un poco y ser un poco más honesto. —Miró a Wen Ning. —Bájalo, pero no lo sueltes.

Wen Ning obedeció. Nie HuaiSang no tenía posibilidad de escapar aunque sus pies por fin tocaran suelo firme. Miró a Lan WangJi y sus ojos suplicantes le pidieron una cuota de confianza.

Él entendió su petición y volteó hacia Wen Ning.

—Suéltalo —ordenó, y Wen Ning no dudó en obedecer.

Una vez libre, los deseos de Nie HuaiSang de salir corriendo parecieron a ratos más grandes que su pánico a Wen Ning. Todo el mundo lo conocía como el general fantasma, el cadáver más poderoso y leal del odiado Patriarca YiLing. Sin embargo, era toda una sorpresa que tras años ausente, finalmente decidiera reaparecer y en inexplicables circunstancias.

Miró a Wen Ning, que permanecía de pie a su lado como un muro imponente, y solo se resignó a enfrentarse al interrogatorio que venía a continuación.

—Partamos con la ronda de preguntas —comentó Wei WuXian—. Primera pregunta. ¿Qué es este lugar?

Los labios de Nie HuaiSang temblaron un instante. Parecía querer decir que no lo sabía, pero era imposible ocultar la verdad. Él más que nadie sabía qué era ese lugar.

—Es... un cementerio. El cementerio ancestral de mi secta.

Wei WuXian sintió que habían partido con el pie correcto. Al menos sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

—En el pueblo escuchamos rumores sobre este lugar. Dicen que es un castillo come hombres. Y ciertamente, después de ver las paredes, puedo llegar a pensar que no están equivocados.

—¡No! —exclamó Nie HuaiSang de forma atropellada, casi al borde del llanto—. Eso es mentira. Este lugar no es tal cosa. Solo son rumores.

—¿Y quién los esparció?

Nie HuaiSang bajó la cabeza y sus hombros temblaron.

—F-fui... yo.

—¿Por qué?

—Para que nadie se acercara. Este lugar es sagrado para nuestra familia, y si personas inescrupulosas vinieran por curiosidad podrían causar un gran daño.

Como primera impresión, la respuesta parecía sencilla, pero si se pensaba con detención, los cementerios nunca fueron terrenos privados. Estaban a la vista de todos y no estaban prohibidos. ¿Entonces por qué este en particular tenía tal restricción?

—¿Qué tiene de especial este cementerio que requiere de privacidad absoluta? —cuestionó al fin.

Su pregunta fue directa, y así lo sintió Nie HuaiSang, que tras un momento de vacilación, tuvo que decir la verdad.

El castillo come hombres, como se había hecho conocer a lo largo de los años, no era más que un castillo antiguo que la secta QingheNie construyó sobre el cementerio familiar, y cuyo único propósito era contener la gran energía espiritual de los sables que los cultivadores utilizaban en vida. La secta QingheNie no era igual a las demás. No era ningún secreto que el fundador de la secta fue un carnicero, y que incluso su estilo de cultivación se diferenciaba de las demás sectas. Debido a esto, no era sorpresa que los sables de los antiguos cultivadores estuvieran cargados de energía hostil y de intenciones de matar, y debido a esto, todos los líderes de secta terminaban encontrando la muerte a una edad temprana y de forma repentina debido a la explosiva desviación de Qi, tal como le sucedió a Nie MingJue, su hermano mayor.

Sin embargo y, a pesar de lo mal visto que esto podía considerarse, los sables solo estaban interesados en las criaturas malignas y espíritus. Y a lo largo de sus vidas solo habían acabado con ese tipo de seres. No eran armas convencionales; parecían tener conciencia propia pues consideraba a lo largo de su vida a un solo dueño, lo que hacía imposible para otro poder utilizarla.

A Nie HuaiSang le tomó poco más de cinco minutos explicar todo lo relacionado al castillo y el porqué terminó considerándose como "come hombres". Pasando por sus orígenes como un simple terreno donde dejaban los restos de sus ancestros, hasta verse enfrentado a saqueadores de tesoros que terminaron despertando la energía resentida de los cadáveres que servían de ofrenda a los sables, el castillo se convirtió en una leyenda que aterrorizaba hasta el día de hoy a los lugareños, y que Nie HuaiSang procuró mantener esparciendo rumores para no tener que lidiar con nuevos intrusos.

—Así que se trata de eso —concluyó Wei WuXian convencido con la explicación. Miró a Nie HuaiSang y preguntó—: ¿Entonces los cadáveres en las paredes solo son ofrendas para apaciguar la ira espiritual de los sables?

Nie HuaiSang asintió.

—Pero solo son cadáveres que mi secta ha encontrado y que en alguna ocasión hasta han pagado por ellos —aclaró—. ¡No hemos matado a nadie!

—Pero el castillo se ganó el título por algo.

Esta vez la mirada amedrentada e insegura de Nie HuaiSang no fue capaz de sostenerla y la dejó caer al suelo.

—Los cadáveres como ofrenda que anteriormente fueron encerrados en los ataúdes despertaron cuando los saqueadores de tumbas irrumpieron en el lugar. Su energía yang los perturbó y el resto... son solo los rumores que yo ayudé a esparcir.

Wei WuXian se cruzó de brazos y observó por sobre su hombro. Volvió la vista el frente y habló.

—He de suponer que la vigilancia en los territorios de QingheNie es una de las mejores luego de ese saqueo. Por algo existe ahora este enorme castillo con ese imponente hall lleno de ataúdes.

—Así es —contestó Nie HuaiSang sin quitar la vista del suelo—. El castillo se construyó precisamente para impedir nuevos saqueadores en busca de los tesoros familiares.

—Entonces estaría mintiendo si digo que terminé aquí porque un cadáver feroz vulneró la seguridad del palacio y la de este castillo. —Se hizo a un lado y señaló la tumba que instante atrás abrió con Lan WangJi.

Nie HuaiSang levantó la cabeza y lo miró confundido.

—¿Qué? —Vio tras Wei WuXian el ataúd abierto y su rostro fue invadido por el terror. —¡¿Por qué está abierto?!

—Lo hicimos con HanGuang-Jun para saber qué era este lugar. —Wei WuXian se justificó sin ninguna culpa. Para él no era un crimen escuchar la voz de la curiosidad susurrando en su cabeza. —Pero no hay nada en su interior.

Asustado por el posible mal que habían liberado, Nie HuaiSang se acercó y vio que la caja estaba vacía. Su rostro palideció aún más, como si hubiera visto en el interior un cadáver a punto de saltarle encima.

—No es posible... ¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡El sable de mi hermano...! —Reaccionó ante su descontrolado grito y, tras mirar a los presentes, comenzó a negar con la cabeza. —¡No sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo no sé nada! ¡No sé nada!

—Es claro que lo sabe —comentó Lan HuiYing—. Su nerviosismo lo delata.

Nie HuaiSang esquivó la mirada y guardó silencio. Sabía que la ausencia de un sable al interior de la tumba era un hecho terrible, pero más le aterraba la idea de que esto llegara a oídos de los demás cultivadores y de la familia principal, porque una vez más sería acusado de inútil y de que por su mal manejo de la situación el castillo había sido saqueado.

—¿Es acaso posible que ese cadáver se haya robado el sable? —Wei WuXian miró a Wen Ning y este negó.

—Cuando escapó lo hizo con las manos vacías.

—Entonces el robo ocurrió antes —concluyó Wei WuXian.

—¿Pero qué intenciones tendría ese cadáver de traerlo hasta aquí vulnerando la seguridad del lugar? —cuestionó Lan HuiYing—. No es primera vez que intenta llevárselo lejos.

Wei WuXian negó sin responder. No podía simplemente decir que quizá el antiguo dueño de su cuerpo tenía algo que ver con ese cadáver. Centró entonces su atención en Nie HuaiSang y otra duda acudió a su cabeza.

—Hay otra cosa que me inquieta, además de la mala vigilancia de su secta, y es ¿por qué está aquí?

—Y-yo... —Nie HuaiSang volvió a temblar y miró por sobre su hombro la puerta de escape del salón.

—Supongo que eso podrá responder, ¿no es así, líder de la secta Nie? —Wei WuXian entornó la mirada esperando la respuesta.

Finalmente, Nie HuaiSang volvió a ceder a la presión y contestó.

—Yo... vine a honrar la memoria de mi hermano. —Wei WuXian enmudeció. —Hoy es su aniversario de muerte.

Tanto Lan WangJi como Lan HuiYing y Wei WuXian intercambiaron miradas con sorpresa.

—Creí que las sectas se encargaban de conmemorar el fallecimiento de sus líderes —comentó Lan HuiYing con sorpresa.

Con una expresión abrumada tatuada en el rostro, Nie HuaiSang bajó la cabeza.

—La muerte de mi hermano fue todo menos aceptable. Durante una repentina desviación de Qi, él tuvo que ser asesinado. Pero se trataba de mi hermano, y no puedo olvidar que a pesar de todo, él fue un líder ejemplar y que su muerte no tiene que ser considerada como una mancha en la secta, sino un evento más en la historia de nuestra familia que no debe ser olvidado. Él no debe ser olvidado por la única cosa mala que hizo en un historial de cosas buenas.

Poco a poco las piezas comenzaban a encajar y Wei WuXian comenzaba a formar una idea en su cabeza. Ese cadáver feroz lo había capturado por un motivo, y era un hecho que tenía relación con ese castillo y ese ataúd vacío.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Nie MingJue? —Quiso saber—. ¿No está aquí verdad?

Nie HuaiSang negó.

—Fue quemado.

Con eso ya podía descartar su primera conjetura. El cadáver feroz que lo perseguía no era Nie MingJue.

—¿Y qué sucederá ahora? —Lan HuiYing miró con preocupación a Nie HuaiSang. —Usted no quiere que se sepa de este lugar, de lo contrario no habrían esos rumores como primera línea de defensa ni esa formación mágica de laberinto como barrera...

—¿Formación mágica de Laberinto? —Wei WuXian le interrumpió. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Wen Ning nos dejó rastros porque en los alrededores hay una formación de laberinto que impide encontrar la entrada al castillo. —Miró a Nie HuaiSang. —¿No es así, líder de la secta Nie?

Nie HuaiSang asintió cada vez más abrumado. Todo el secreto del castillo estaba siendo expuesto en esas cuatro paredes, y si la secta se llegaba a enterar que uno de los secretos más grandes de ella se había descubierto con tanta facilidad, sería repudiado y hasta catalogado como traidor.

—Pero ese cadáver logró llegar sin ningún problema —señaló Wei WuXian—. Las formaciones de laberinto se supone que son precisamente para desviar del camino a los cultivadores. Sin embargo, este tipo de formaciones funcionan para cultivadores promedio. Si llegara un cultivador con un arma espiritual o un perro espiritual, o incluso un cultivador especializado en este tipo de formaciones mágicas o con un gran nivel de energía espiritual como HanGuang-Jun le resultaría sencillo romperla y traspasarla. ¿Cómo es posible que un cadáver haya logrado burlarla? —Hizo una pausa y meditó al respecto. —Líder de la secta Nie, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta más?

—Dime...

—¿Quién instaló la formación mágica de laberinto? ¿Acaso lo hizo usted?

Nie HuaiSang negó.

—¿Quién lo hizo entonces?

Manteniendo el suspendo de su respuesta durante unos segundos, Nie HuaiSang decidió finalmente a hablar y dar la identidad del responsable. Pero su tímida voz fue silenciada por el sonido de las campanas provenientes del palacio. Eran campanadas de advertencia.

Algo había sucedido.

Dejando de lado las interrogantes que generaba el castillo y las preguntas que quedaron sin responder, abandonaron rápidamente el lugar y regresaron al palacio. Cuando cruzaron las puertas principales vieron corriendo por los pasillos exteriores y los patios a sirvientes y guardias. Parecían en un estado alerta extremo, y un penetrante olor a quemado se había impregnado en el aire.

Nie HuaiSang atravesó el jardín principal rumbo al edificio, pero fue detenido por un grupo de guardias.

—¡Líder de clan! —exclamó uno de ellos—. ¡Ocurrió algo terrible!

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —Nie HuaiSang sentía que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Tantas emociones en una sola noche lo tenían con la presión por las nubes.

El guardia, tras recuperar el aliento, contestó.

—El prisionero, ¡el cultivador escapó!

—¡¿Qué?!

Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi intercambiaron miradas. Con esto era claro pensar que la seguridad de la secta QingheNie era tan deficiente y vulnerable, que hasta un prisionero era capaz de fugarse ante sus ojos.

A menos que no lo haya hecho solo.

—¿Saben cómo lo hizo y si obtuvo ayuda de alguien?

La pregunta que Wei WuXian soltó de pronto hizo que tanto Nie HuaiSang como el grupo de guardias lo vieran horrorizados. Pensar que alguien le había ayudado era casi un insulto, porque nadie dentro de los terrenos de la secta era un traidor.

—Quizá esa pregunta haya que hacérsela a HanGuang-Jun.

La molesta voz de Jiang Cheng apareció en el lugar. Él se acercó lo suficiente para encarar a Lan WangJi y el ambiente se tornó tenso e incómodo.

—¿No es un tanto sospechoso que el prisionero haya escapado por si solo? Alguien debió ayudarle a escapar. Y curiosamente aquí hay una sola persona dispuesta a liberar a todo cultivador demoniaco que es capturado.

Lan WangJi no contestó aún cuando la acusación fuera directamente contra él. Quizá esperaba que Nie HuaiSang interviniera desmintiendo sus injurias, pero Wei WuXian reparó en su reacción y supo que él jamás diría algo que pusiera en peligro el secreto de la serranía Xinglu, por lo que decidió ser él quien arruinara los intentos de Jiang Cheng por ensuciar la reputación de Lan WangJi. Después de todo no tenía nada que perder si fingía ser alguien más.

—No es posible —se apresuró a decir.

Jiang Cheng lo acuchilló con la mirada y su expresión se desfiguró bajo una mezcla de desagrado y enfado.

—¿Por qué no? —espetó.

Rodeando el brazo de Lan WangJi con los propios, Wei WuXian frotó su cuerpo contra él y le ofreció a Jiang Cheng una mirada maliciosa y un tanto lujuriosa.

—Porque estaba conmigo. —Sus labios se movieron con deliberada lentitud. —Estaba satisfaciendo sus necesidades.

Con los rostros completamente sonrojados, los guardias de Nie HuaiSang y el propio Nie HuaiSang esquivaron la mirada con vergüenza. Había esperado cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que se descubriera lo que ocultaba la cima de la serranía Xinglu, pero no que expusieran algo tan íntimo y vergonzoso

Jiang Cheng sin embargo no se sintió intimidado al punto de desviar la mirada. A cambio, apareció un irritado tic en su ojo derecho y miró a Wei WuXian como si hubiera olido algo desagradable. Estaba ante un escenario familiar, y que trajo un molesto e incómodo sentimiento a su memoria.

Se cruzó de brazos y los miró de forma despectiva.

—Ahora no se molestan en ocultarlo. Qué desagradable.

—¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? —contestó Wei Wuxian—. Si te molesta simplemente no mires. —Se apegó aún más al brazo de Lan WangJi y sonrió. —¿O es que acaso te gusta mirarnos?

Sintiéndose asqueado por la actitud descarada de Wei WuXian y la indolencia de Lan WangJi, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Nie HuaiSang en ese momento sintió que recuperaba el aliento, pues mientras Jiang Cheng estuvo presente, olvidó respirar.

Un tanto tembloroso se dirigió a sus guardias y les indicó que continuaran la búsqueda del cultivador y cerraran las puertas del palacio. Nadie iba a entrar ni salir del lugar. Luego que estos se marcharon siguiendo sus instrucciones, se volvió hacia Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian y, con un gesto nervioso y apenado al verlos aún abrazados, se atrevió a agradecerles por haber guardado silencio.

—Les agradezco por guardar silencio. —Agachó la cabeza. —Es de suma importancia que el secreto que guarda la serranía Xinglu permanezca así.

—Como desees —contestó Lan WangJi.

—Cuenta con ello —añadió Wei WuXian aún aferrado del brazo de Lan WangJi.

Nie HuaiSang le dedicó una breve mirada a Wei WuXian y, tras asentir apenas con la cabeza, se marchó. Una vez que lo hizo, Wei WuXian soltó el brazo de Lan WangJi.

—Espero no te hayas molestado por la mentira que dije. Pero no se me ocurrió nada más para quitártelo de encima.

Lan WangJi negó tranquilo.

—No importa.

Wei WuXian se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—¿No te molesta que te relacionen conmigo?

Él volvió a negar.

—¿Incluso si soy un manga cortada?

Lan WangJi negó una vez más y retomó el paso rumbo al dormitorio. Wei WuXian pretendió seguirle, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Lan HuiYing. Él había presenciado la incómoda escena y temió que su impulsivo gesto lo haya incomodado.

—¿HuiYing?

Él se le acercó y lo miró fijamente. Sus expresivos ojos claros lo sobresaltaron, como si temiera recibir un reproche de su parte, pero a cambio solo recibió una sonrisa y un ademán con las manos en señal de respeto.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a HanGuang-Jun.

Wei WuXian sintió un profundo alivio al ver que no era enfado lo que sentía, sino gratitud. Le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y apoyó una mano en la cintura.

—No necesitas agradecer. Siempre que pueda, me encargaré de alejar a ese líder irritable.

Lan HuiYing asintió, pero su expresión de pronto cambió. Pareció haberse llenado de dudas.

—Maestro Mo, hace un momento atrás dijo algo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué cosa? Dije mucho...

—¿Qué quiso decir con "satisfacer sus necesidades"?

La sonrisa de Wei WuXian se borró de su rostro y palideció un poco. Imaginó cualquier cosa, hasta estaba preparado para recibir un regaño de su parte, pero no una pregunta así.

Miró nervioso hacia los costados, como si en algún lugar estuviera la respuesta que pudiera ayudarle a salir de ese incómodo momento, y en cambio se encontró con la mirada de Lan WangJi. Él había alcanzado a escuchar la pregunta y parecía atento a lo que fuera a responderle. Su expresión era clara: ten cuidado con lo que piensas decirle.

Puso una mano sobre su cabeza y revolvió levemente sus cabellos.

—Son cosas que hacen los adultos cuando se quieren.

Los ojos de Lan HuiYing se abrieron con sorpresa. Aunque no entendía con exactitud lo que Wei WuXian había querido decir ni el verdadero significado de lo que era satisfacer las necesidades de una persona, se quedó con la última palabra de su respuesta.

—¿Entonces quiere a HanGuang-Jun?

Wei WuXian le echó un vistazo fugaz a Lan WangJi antes de contestar.

—¡Por supuesto!

Una radiante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lan HuiYing. Wei WuXian dejó su cabeza y le dedicó una mirada a Lan WangJi. Sabía que él había escuchado y no pretendía retractarse de sus palabras. No le importaba actuar con soltura y algo de descaro mientras estuviera oculto tras la apariencia de Mo XuanYu. Y si lo pensaba detenidamente, el sentimiento que experimentaba por Lan WangJi podía considerarlo como afectivo. Después de todo, no sentía que debiera tener motivos para odiarlo aunque él le haya quitado la vida en el pasado.

Lan HuiYing le dio alcance a Lan WangJi y este dio media vuelta y retomó el paso, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, volvió a detenerse tan solo un momento y dijo:

—No te quedes atrás.

Wei WuXian Comprendió perfectamente que no quería que lo volvieran a raptar. Asintió sin contradecirle y, antes de retomar el paso, miró hacia los árboles que delimitaban el jardín con los muros del palacio, y entre las sombras de los árboles divisó la figura de Wen Ning. Él tenía una habilidad para hacerse invisible que arrastraba desde el tiempo que estuvo vivo debido a su personalidad tímida. Gracias a eso, incluso ahora, como un cadáver alterado, él podía permanecer en un lugar sin ser detectado.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara oculto y a salvo y le dio alcance a Lan WangJi.

.

.

.

Una vez que llegaron al dormitorio, Wei WuXian fue directo a la mesa donde esperaba la cena ya fría. Su estómago llevaba un largo rato reclamándole por algo de comida, sin embargo, lo primero que capturó su atención fue la botella de licor. No se molestó en verter un poco en un vaso; tomó la botella y se la llevó a los labios. Bebió de ella sin parar hasta que estuvo satisfecho, cuando la había vaciado hasta la mitad.

Para cuando prestó atención a su alrededor, Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing ya se habían acomodado alrededor de la mesa y le miraban como si fuera todo un espectáculo su inigualable habilidad para beber sin atragantarse. Después de eso, comieron lo que pudieron en absoluto silencio y, tras terminar, sin cruzar palabra alguna, Wei WuXian decidió salir al corredor exterior a terminar la botella de licor.

Le había extrañado el comportamiento de Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing durante la cena. Ninguno de los dos estuvo con ánimos de comentar algo de lo que descubrieron en el castillo come hombres. Él sin embargo tuvo todas ganas pero terminó sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Intentaba encajar las piezas de este nuevo rompecabezas que le se ponía por delante, porque ya era un hecho que la presencia constante del cadáver feroz a su alrededor no era una coincidencia. Él había aparecido por su causa, ¿pero era realmente así? ¿Estaba detrás de él o a quien perseguía en realidad era a Mo XuanYu? ¿Por qué esa insistencia en perseguirle y querer capturarle? Su primer intento sin dudas fue en la villa Mo, luego durante la cacería nocturna y ahora en Qinghe.

Haber terminado en el castillo de la serranía Xinglu no fue precisamente gracias a la intervención de Wen Ning. Ese cadáver quería mostrarle algo, y tal vez tenía relación con la desaparición del sable de ChiFeng-Zun, el anterior líder de la secta QingheNie. Quizá quería mostrarle algo que los demás habían pasado por alto, porque era un hecho que Nie HuaiSang no tendría el valor para anunciar la desaparición del arma y encabezar una búsqueda del mismo. Lo mantendría como un secreto del que quizá más adelante se arrepentiría, porque un sable de tales habilidades y energía como él señaló, no podía simplemente desaparecer de su lugar de descanso sin dejar rastro. Alguien lo tomó con oscuros propósitos y ese cadáver quería denunciarlo.

Pero había ahora otra incógnita que resultaba aún más inquietante, y era la fuga del cultivador que fue capturado durante la cacería nocturna. Le hubiera gustado conocerlo e interrogarlo, pero ahora sólo debía conformarse con escuchar las habladurías de su fuga y del cómplice que le ayudó a escapar. Wei WuXian pensó que podía tratarse precisamente del cadáver feroz que lo llevó hasta el castillo come hombres, pues no existía otra explicación que justificara tan repentina fuga ante los ojos de las más poderosas sectas que buscaban castigarle.

Aun así, el ambiente al interior del palacio era tranquilo. La brisa era fresca y el cielo despejado dejaba ver una brillante luna ambarina rodeada de blancas y fulgurantes estrellas sobre un fondo negro.

El ligero rechinar del suelo capturó su atención. Volteó hacia su izquierda y notó a su lado a Lan WangJi. Al reconocerle le sonrió y tendió su mano con la botella de licor hacia él.

—¿Quieres un poco? No tomaste una sola gota durante la cena.

Sabía que la secta Lan tenía prohibido beber, pero quería ver si fuera de los muros del Receso de las nubes él podía relajarse un poco de tanta regla absurda e innecesaria.

Lan WangJi negó en respuesta y Wei WuXian se sintió incómodo por la forma en la que le miraba.

—¿Y HuiYing? —preguntó de forma casual.

—Ya se durmió.

—Oh. —Bebió un poco más. —Fue un día muy agitado para él. Después de lo que vivió por culpa de ese sujeto... —Observó apenas a Lan WangJi. —Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar al líder de la secta YunmengJiang. Eres un buen tutor.

Al no escuchar respuesta de Lan WangJi volteó hacia él, pero se arrepintió pues un súbito escalofrío le erizó la piel cuando reparó en la forma que sus ojos le miraban. Siempre tan intenso y profundo, como si pudiera ver a través de él.

Le dio un sorbo profundo a la botella para disimular la tensión y continuó.

—Olvidé agradecerte —señaló tras pasar la última gota de licor por la garganta—. Una vez más me salvaste. Ese cadáver feroz tenía pensado hacerme algo, pero tú, HuiYing y Wen Ning me ayudaron. A pesar de ser un extraño en sus vidas...

—No lo eres —le rebatió Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian sonrió.

—Es cierto, ya no somos extraños. Llevamos un tiempo conociéndonos. —Bebió otro poco de licor y suspiró. Sus mejillas se habían teñido en un tenue color rosa producto del alcohol.

Lan WangJi le observaba fijamente, como si estuviera contemplando algo que debía retener en su memoria antes que se desvaneciera.

—HanGuang-Jun… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él asintió.

—¿Por qué me ayudas tanto? ¿Por qué me cuidas como si fuera... —Hizo una pausa, como si intentara encontrar la palabra correcta, y luego continuó. —Como si fuera alguien importante en tu vida?

Lan WangJi no contestó. Su expresión, siempre con esa particular indiferencia que resaltaba hasta los detalles más sutiles de su rostro, había reaccionado a sus palabras. En su mirada se reflejó un atisbo de la ansiedad que sus labios contenían en una rígida postura, hasta que estos finalmente cedieron a su deseo por contestar. Y tras dar un paso hacia adelante habló.

—Porque eres tú.

Fue algo simple y directo, pero suficiente para enmudecer a Wei WuXian y cambiarle la expresión jocosa de los labios. Y aunque no sabía con exactitud qué interpretación darle a su respuesta, tenía miedo de preguntar. ¿Lan WangJi sabía quién era o se refería a Mo XuanYu? Estaba convencido que si supiera su identidad lo habría confrontado e incluso asesinado, pero lo miraba con tanta paz y a la vez preocupación, que le resultaba difícil pensar que sabía la verdad. En el pasado él jamás lo vio de esa forma, ¿entonces por qué ahora debería ser diferente? ¿Qué había cambiado realmente para que ahora fuera capaz de tocarle y aceptar dormir con él en la misma cama, si antes ni siquiera quería tener a alguien a menos de dos metros de distancia?

Sumido en el sopor de sus palabras y el estremecimiento que aún persistía en su cuerpo producto de su mirada, lo vio regresar a la habitación. Había perdido la oportunidad de decirle algo al respecto, de escudriñar un poco en el porqué de su respuesta, pero se dio cuenta que Lan WangJi se había vuelto aún más enigmático con el paso de los años e incluso más directo; tanto que resultaba difícil de molestar. Pero también descubrió que tenía miedo. Una parte de su conciencia temía confirmar que en realidad a Lan WangJi le interesaba Mo XuanYu y no él precisamente. No existía un motivo para sentirse esa manera o alguna palabra que pudiera describir su sensación, sólo era un poco de ansiedad mezclada con un absurdo e injustificado temor.

Observó su espalda, su largo cabello meciéndose al compás de sus pisadas y la inconfundible cinta blanca propia de su secta sujeta elegantemente alrededor de su cabeza, y que en más de una ocasión tuvo oportunidad de sostener en sus manos. Y como si algo se hubiera sacudido en su corazón, se llevó una mano al pecho y lo apretó con fuerza. Aún no podía darle una explicación coherente a esa sensación que de cuando en cuando le invadía como si intentara derribarle. Tal vez era la falta de los recuerdos que mantenían en blanco una parte de su memoria y que resonaban queriendo manifestarse. No estaba seguro, y era precisamente esa inseguridad y la falta de recuerdos lo que le mantenían en un constante estado de vulnerabilidad. Y sabía que Lan WangJi era una conexión a esos recuerdos perdidos. Lo podía sentir con solo mirarle, y mientras no los recuperara, no estaría tranquilo manteniéndose lejos de él.

Decidió darle alcance para que no pensara en que su declaración le había incomodado, y se apresuró a elegir una cama antes que le obligara a dormir con él nuevamente.

—Dormiré en esa cama —se apresuró a decirle señalando la que estaba a un costado de la de Lan HuiYing—. Supongo que ya no piensas que me escaparé. Estamos en la misma habitación, así que no te preocupes. —Se acostó con prisa y le dio la espalda a Lan WangJi. —Buenas noches.

Cerró los ojos aunque no tenía sueño, y solo escuchó las pisadas de Lan WangJi por el dormitorio hasta la cama al otro lado de la habitación. Luego de unos segundos en el que el sonido de las sábanas y ropas deslizándose terminó, la habitación quedó a oscuras.

Los minutos pasaron, lentos, tediosos, y Wei WuXian se dio cuenta que no podía dormir. Simplemente, aunque se había forzado en ello, no lo conseguía. La cama le molestaba, la ropa, e incluso el cuerpo. El silencio a su alrededor y el ligero frío que experimentaba bajo esas sábanas extrañas lo mantenían con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los cerró nuevamente y frunció el ceño al ver que el sueño simplemente no acudía. Era inútil. Si no hacía algo no conseguiría pegar los ojos el resto de la noche, aun cuando se sintiera cansado.

Con fastidio se dio vuelta y luego otra. Lo hizo reiteradas veces hasta que sacó las sábanas de su lugar y se le enredaron en el cuerpo. Se levantó con fastidio y desechó la idea de arreglar la cama. Miró entonces al otro lado del cuarto y miró a Lan WangJi. Dormía aparentemente, y no había indicios de que sus constantes movimientos lo hubiesen despertado.

Se acercó despacio y lo observó desde un costado de su cama. Aun en medio de la penumbra, la luz de la luna colándose por las ventanas le ofrecía un encanto casi etéreo. Su rostro pálido, maduro, y sus largas pestañas hacían de su rostro algo digno de contemplar casi con deliberada fascinación.

Wei WuXian lo contempló unos minutos y se preguntó si realmente dormir con él le serviría o solo era un capricho involuntario de su mente traicionera. Se inclinó tan solo un poco y el aroma a sándalo llegó rápido a su nariz. Su piel se erizó en el acto y su corazón se aceleró preguntándose por qué precisamente su aroma lo ponía en ese estado.

Estiró la mano hacia él al ver una porción de su torso y, en el instante que iba a remover un poco su bata para ver con detalle la quemadura bajo su clavícula, su muñeca fue sujetada bruscamente.

—¡¿Estabas despierto?!

Lan WangJi no contestó pues la respuesta era evidente. Lo soltó y reparó en la expresión de su rostro.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Wei WuXian le echó un vistazo casual a su cama por sobre su hombro y contestó.

—Eh... mi cama es muy dura. Es muy incómoda, y la otra seguro es igual. Esta se ve cómoda.

Lan Wangji entendió sus pretensiones y se hizo a un lado. Wei WuXian lo pensó un poco, como esperando que su conciencia le dijera que diera media vuelta y volviera a su incómoda cama, pero finalmente terminó por meterse a la de Lan WangJi. De espaldas a él, se acomodó a un costado, lo suficientemente lejos para evitar cualquier contacto. Se arrebujó bajo las sábanas y esperó que el sueño finamente apareciera. Pero tal como supuso, incluso estando en la misma cama, no fue posible.

Se volteó hacia Lan WangJi y notó que él estaba despierto y le observaba.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Se deslizó tan solo un poco. —Si quieres puedo apegarme a ti y así relajarte.

Lan WangJi asintió y Wei WuXian se le acercó. Era claro que no era precisamente para relajarlo, sino para relajarse. Quería ser un poco egoísta y usaría la fama de Mo XuanYu a su favor.

Pasó su mano derecha por su pecho y acomodó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Eres muy callado —comentó a modo de queja. Tanto silencio y solo ser observado le inquietaba.

—Es hora de dormir —dijo Lan WangJi.

—Tu secta tiene un horario muy estricto —se quejó Wei WuXian mientras se acomodaba—. Pero eso les da cierto encanto. Aunque creo que jamás me acostumbraría a algo así.

Como respuesta, Lan WangJi alcanzó su rostro y cepilló su flequillo. El pequeño corte que se había hecho en la frente producto de la caía en el castillo mientras estuvo inconsciente llegó a su vista y su ceño se frunció.

—No te preocupes —dijo Wei WuXian al darse cuenta de lo que observaba—. Solo es un pequeño corte.

—No vuelvas a alejarte de mí.

Sin querer preocuparse del significado oculto de esas palabras, Wei WuXian simplemente sonrió.

—De acuerdo —contestó, apegándose un poco más a él—. Prometo no volver a alejarme de ti. A cambio, deberás cuidarme siempre.

Lan WangJi asintió sin vacilar y emitió un suave "Mnn" como respuesta.

Con un gesto sutil, Wei WuXian cerró los ojos y, antes de siquiera proponérselo, se había vuelto a dormir.

Lan WangJi continuó acariciando su flequillo, extasiándose con lo que podía experimentar en ese preciso instante y en lo que significaba para él poder tener entre sus brazos nuevamente a Wei WuXian. Lo acarició durante los siguientes minutos hasta que se detuvo y miró en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio. Con un movimiento sutil, se levantó procurando no despertar a Wei WuXian, se vistió y salió de la habitación. En el jardín frente al dormitorio, Jiang Cheng aguardaba de pie.

—Tienes agallas para burlar el toque de queda de tu secta. —Su comentario no causó reacción alguna en Lan WangJi. Aun así continuó. —Antes eras el primero en oponerte a cualquier norma quebrantada, en especial cuando era él quien las rompía. —Esbozó una sonrisa burlona al disfrutar jugar con el pasado. —Pero cambiaste, _él_ te cambió.

Lan WangJi no contestó. Al igual que siempre, no caía con sus provocaciones a menos que tocara a Lan HuiYing o a Wei WuXian.

Jiang Cheng suspiró, como si se hubiera relajado, al ver que no iba a conseguir sacarle siquiera una expresión de enojo en su inmaculado rostro.

—No estoy aquí para hablar de tus reglas, sino de algo que no me deja tranquilo. —Lan WangJi aguardó. —La noche que dejaron el Receso de las Nubes, él llevaba una criatura en sus entrañas. Tiempo después volviste con su corazón. ¿En verdad lo asesinaste? ¿Todo ese tiempo fingiste estar de su lado? ¿Acaso ese fue tu plan desde el principio para tomar su vida y ser el héroe del que todos hablan y admiran?

Si la intención de Jiang Cheng era provocar a Lan WangJi una vez más, no lo conseguiría. Él permaneció en silencio, observándole como si no estuviera realmente allí. No lo odiaba, pero tampoco era de su agrado ver a la persona que le dio la espalda a Wei WuXian cuando más lo necesitaba y juró acabar con él si se atrevía a volver.

—Necesito entender qué pasó. —Jiang Cheng dio un paso hacia él con cierta ansiedad. —Pero aún más importante que eso. ¿Quién es ese niño que porta a Suibian? —Entornó la mirada. —¿Acaso él...? ¿Él es el niño que Wei WuXian engendró?

Lan WangJi continuó en silencio con su rostro inmutable a su pregunta. Jiang Cheng sintió que no avanzaba hacia ningún lado. Conocía a Lan WangJi, lo suficiente para saber que no hablaría a menos que utilizara las palabras adecuadas. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso y la ansiedad lo estaba dominando. Sus puños se cerraron crispados y alzó la voz.

—¡Responde! —masculló—. ¡¿Ese niño es su hijo?!

...Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10: Viejas heridas

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 10 —**

 **Viejas heridas**

Lan WangJi no reaccionó a la seguridad con la que Jiang Cheng afirmó conocer la identidad de Lan HuiYing. Su aguda personalidad y torcido carácter hacían imposible ignorar su inherente capacidad de deducción incluso frente a sospechas tan vagas como las que él tenía en esos momentos. Pero más allá del incómodo enfrentamiento y la peligrosa acusación, Lan WangJi había resuelto no admitir ni desmentir la verdad, porque después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos diez años y lo que Jiang Cheng había hecho en contra de Wei WuXian, no tenía derecho a exigir nada.

—¿De qué te sirve mi respuesta? —contestó finalmente—. ¿Qué harás con ella?

El ceño de Jiang Cheng se frunció y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ya esperaba una respuesta así de irritante e inútil, y por un instante tuvo la esperanza de que al menos su acusación causaría alguna reacción que delatara aquel rostro pálido que había enfrentado en los últimos años y que tanto detestaba.

—Eres increíble, Lan WangJi —espetó cruzándose de brazos y esgrimió una sonrisa mordaz—. Fuiste muy astuto. Lo enamoraste para meterse en la cama con él y tomar su cabeza. Y todo para convertirte en el héroe que todos admiran. —Su rostro se llenó de disgusto. —Él te amaba, y lo engañaste. —Empuñó las manos. —Eres despreciable. ¡Tú y tu secta son peores que los perros Wen!

Indolente a sus palabras, Lan WangJi no permitió que le afectaran. Contra más le escuchaba menos intenciones tenía de romper su silencio. ¿Qué ganaba respondiéndole? Él de todas maneras jamás perdonaría a Wei WuXian y lo acusaría de todo incluso si no era culpable. Su odio por él siempre estaría presente interponiéndose en la relación que alguna vez tuvieron en su juventud.

Le vio dar un paso hacia adelante y esperó el siguiente asalto.

—¿Me vas a negar que todo lo hiciste por tu conveniencia? —masculló Jiang Cheng con los puños crispados—. ¡Contesta!

—Los asuntos internos de las sectas solo le competen a sus respectivos miembros.

Su respuesta no fue suficiente para aplacar la furia de Jiang Cheng. Él simplemente no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de descubrir lo que ocultaba su silencio.

—¿Así que de eso se trata? —Su semblante se endureció. —¿Vas a negarlo entonces? ¿Y ese niño? —Hizo una pausa y continuó. —Dime, ese niño que él metió en sus entrañas... ¿también murió? Se supone que también era tu hijo.

—No es tu asunto.

—¡Claro que es mi asunto! —masculló—. ¡Asesinaste a Wei WuXian y le arrancaste el corazón!

—Tú también querías tomar su vida.

Jiang Cheng apenas sonrió.

—Es verdad. Quería su cabeza después de descubrir su traición. —Apartó la mirada y sus hombros temblaron. —Él fue un maldito cobarde que me mantuvo engañado durante años.

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos con disimulo. No soportaba que hablaran mal de Wei WuXian. Algo en su interior se encendía y enloquecía cuando sucedía, y no importaba si en frente estaba un amigo o un enemigo, él simplemente actuaría en su defensa sin medir consecuencias.

—Me hizo creer que estaba de mi lado —continuó Jiang Cheng.

—Lo estaba —le corrigió Lan WangJi.

Jiang Cheng negó.

—Tomar el camino de la herejía, asesinar a mi hermana y a su esposo, tomar la cabeza de Wen RuoHan a mis espaldas... ¡¿quieres que siga?!

—No hace falta. Sé bien lo que hizo.

—¡¿Y aun así te atreves a guardar silencio?! —Jiang Cheng alzó la voz cada vez más irritado—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Me lo debes!

—No te debo nada —respondió Lan WangJi sin verse afectado por sus gritos.

—¡Sí, me lo debes! —rugió—. ¡Durante todos estos años lo he buscado para preguntarle por qué lo hizo! ¡Mató a mi hermana! ¡Lo hizo a sangre fría sin ninguna explicación! ¡Él me quitó todo lo que tenía! ¡Me quitó a mi familia!

Inmutable bajo el descontrol de Jiang Cheng, Lan WangJi simplemente lo observó. Él sabía la verdad de los hechos y de otros secretos que el propio Wei WuXian le había confesado en el pasado. Por momentos, las ganas de abrirle los ojos a Jiang Cheng lo dominaban, pero rápidamente comprendía que, aunque le explicara, no lograría aplacar su odio. Jiang Cheng simplemente jamás comprendería, porque eran demasiados años cargando ese sentimiento como para desecharlo de buenas a primeras.

Después de una pausa, donde Jiang Cheng pareció volver a sus sentidos y recuperar su compostura, retomó la conversación.

—Ese niño —pronunció un poco más calmado—. Ese niño lleva a Suibian. ¿Por qué?

Lan WangJi permaneció en silencio.

—Entonces no me lo dirás —concluyó al reparar en su expresión.

—No.

—Bien, tendré que averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta. —Dio un paso hacia atrás. —Y cuando descubra lo que ocultas, tu intachable imagen de héroe se hará añicos. —Lo apuntó con un dedo acusador. —Te voy a hundir, Lan WangJi. Todo el mundo sabrá que fuiste capaz de acostarte con él y juntos engendrar una aberración con tal de ser un maldito héroe sin moral.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Lan WangJi no se sentía preocupado. Jamás le importó ser señalado como un héroe o un traidor ante los ojos de su secta o del mundo de la cultivación. Sabía la verdad, sabía quién era Wei WuXian y quién era él. Sabía lo que hubo y lo que había en su corazón, y sabía que pasara lo que pasara, iba a protegerlo y defenderlo hasta el final.

Liberó un suspiro, como si se hubiera quitado un molesto peso de los hombros, y volvió la vista hacia su derecha. Oculto entre los árboles del jardín, la silueta de Wen Ning se entrevió a mostrarse con disimulo, dejando en evidencia su conocimiento sobre la reciente discusión. A Lan WangJi no parecía preocuparle ni mucho menos sorprenderle, después de todo, Wen Ning conocía toda la verdad.

Lo vio inclinarse en señal de reverencia y, lejos de contestarle, regresó al dormitorio. Cuando cruzó las puertas de la habitación, se detuvo frente a la cama de Lan HuiYing y lo observó durante unos momentos. Siempre que podía lo contemplaba mientras dormía, como si aún después de diez años, todavía le sorprendiera que existiera y fuera parte de su vida.

Su mirada se suavizó tras sentirse satisfecho por contemplar a su hijo y retomó el paso hasta su cama donde dormía Wei WuXian. De pie a su lado, se dedicó a observarlo mientras la amenaza de Jiang Cheng repercutía en su cabeza y los temores del pasado afloraban. Si él se empeñaba en descubrir la verdad, los recuerdos de Wei WuXian tarde o temprano saldrían a la luz y él estaría en peligro.

Se inclinó despacio y acarició de forma gentil su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, confiado en que no despertaría incluso si le saltaba encima.

—Te protegeré —murmuró viéndole con una expresión colmada de amor y seguridad. —Esta vez no te fallaré. Te lo prometo.

.

.

.

En el momento que Wei WuXian abrió los ojos, una voz a lo lejos pronunciaba su nombre. No era el que había resuelto adoptar para ocultar su identidad; era el verdadero, el mismo que muchas veces alguien repitió, acelerándole el pulso y erizándole el cuerpo.

En esta ocasión, la voz que lo llamaba traía una sobrecogedora sensación que calmaba su mente y relajaba sus sentidos. Era delicada, melodiosa, cercana y muy acogedora, como si con ella consiguiera apaciguar los tormentos y temores que asediaban su corazón y su mente.

Cuando aquella voz volvió a llamarlo, sus labios se movieron y pronunciaron un tranquilo "todo está bien" mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. En ese momento, sus ojos enfocaron el ostentoso revestimiento del techo que tenía encima y reparó en la pequeña silueta a su lado. Parpadeó un par de veces y pareció distinguir a la persona se encontraba de pie observándole.

—¿HuiYing?

—Maestro Mo. —Sus labios sonrieron. —Buenos días.

Aún aturdido, miró hacia los costados intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Instantes atrás había estado en otro sitio, rodeado por otras paredes y sobre su cabeza otro techo. Podía apostar que era un viejo templo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la sensación que experimentó en su cuerpo y en sus manos cuando estas acariciaron su vientre.

Parpadeó nuevamente y terminó por reconocer a Lan HuiYing y la habitación en la que se encontraba. Estaba en la espaciosa habitación que Nie HuaiSang había designado para ellos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, maestro Mo? —La voz de Lan HuiYing resonó nítida en sus oídos.

—Eh... sí —contestó completamente lúcido—. Solo me cuesta despertar por las mañanas. —Se estiró con algo de esfuerzo y miró al otro lado de la cama, anticipándose sin equivocación que Lan WangJi ya no se encontraba. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las nueve. —Miró casual a su costado. —¿Su cama era muy incómoda?

—¿Por qué lo...?

Wei WuXian no tuvo necesidad de terminar su pregunta ni Lan HuiYing la necesidad de contestar; su mirada inocente y expectante apuntaba hacia el sitio donde Lan WangJi durmió y Wei WuXian sintió que la vergüenza le hacía empalidecer. Recordaba perfectamente que anoche se había metido de forma descarada a la cama de Lan WangJi y buscó dormir abrazado a él. Dado el historial de Mo XuanYu, cualquiera podía considerar normal su comportamiento, pero Wei WuXian no podía ignorar ni mucho menos fingir sus propios sentimientos, los mismos que segundos atrás le mostraron un escenario completamente distinto y que anoche pidieron por el contacto y el calor de Lan WangJi.

Fingió un bostezo y asintió con la cabeza.

—Me dolía la espalda y las sábanas eran ásperas —explicó—. Esta es mucho más confortante.

—Entiendo. —Pareció reflexionar algo y añadió: —Entonces a eso se refiere con satisfacer necesidades, ¿no es así?

Wei WuXian sintió que se le erizaba la nuca y forzó una sonrisa.

—¡C-claro! —contestó—. De eso se trata. De estar a gusto con la persona que quieres.

Lan HuiYing pareció procesar la información y luego siguió con su siguiente interrogante.

—Maestro Mo, ¿hace un momento estaba soñando? —Wei WuXian arqueó las cejas en señal de duda. —Es que... —Su expresión se tornó algo ansiosa. —Repetía algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber.

La mirada de Lan HuiYing viajó desde su vientre hasta sus ojos.

—"No patees desde tan temprano. Tu papá volverá pronto".

Instintivamente, Wei WuXian se apartó las manos del vientre y las observó con detención, reparando que desde hacía un rato las tenía allí. Solía hacerlo de forma inconsciente, pero ahora la sensación se le hizo extraña, y más aún tras escuchar las palabras de Lan HuiYing.

Volteó mirando hacia la puerta y evadió el tema.

—¿Y... HanGuang-Jun?

Lan HuiYing entendió que para Wei WuXian había temas que no debían ser tocados aún, por lo que no insistió y decidió contestar su pregunta.

—Se levantó temprano para reunirse con el líder de la secta QingheNie.

Wei WuXian hizo un ademán con la cabeza en señal de comprensión y a su campo de visión llegó la mesa que usaron anoche para cenar. Observó con detención y reparó en la bandeja con una gran variedad de frutas y un plato humeante de congee. El olor llegó a su nariz y su estómago de inmediato gruñó.

—Ah. —Lan HuiYing sonrió al escuchar el alegato de su estómago. —Antes de marcharse, ordenó que lo trajeran y me pidió que lo despertara a esta hora. ¿No hay inconveniente?

—En lo absoluto —contestó Wei WuXian mientras se levantaba e iba directo a la mesa.

Poco le importaba si su cabello estaba enmarañado o si su ropa estaba desalineada. Tomó una manzana y se la llevó a la boca. La fruta crujió entre sus dientes mientras su jugo le escurría por la comisura. Luego probó algo de congee y se concentró en ello. Lan HuiYing se sentó frente a él y lo observó comer.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Wei WuXian al sentirse observado.

Lan HuiYing negó.

—No deja de sorprenderme que le guste lo mismo que a mí.

—Oh, no es tan inusual. —Se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista del desayuno. —Este plato es común.

—Pero añadirle condimento no lo es.

—En eso tienes razón —sonrió—, pero eso solo significa que tienes buen gusto. —Cuchareó el plato y se llevó un poco de congee a la boca. —Dime una cosa, ¿en el Receso de las Nubes siguen sirviendo comida desabrida?

Lan HuiYing enmudeció y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabe que sirven mala comida?

La cuchara con congee quedó a medio camino; entre el plato y la boca de Wei WuXian. Por estar tan concentrado en ello olvidó que había cosas que era mejor no decir aunque las recordara.

—Bueno... todo el mundo lo sabe —mintió.

—¿De verdad?

Wei WuXian asintió de forma enérgica.

—Las sectas hacen su fama en gran parte por su comida, y lamento decirte que la secta GusuLan tiene la peor.

Lan HuiYing suspiró.

—Lo sé. —Negó casi apenado. —No me gusta la comida que preparan allá. Siempre me regañaron por quejarme y por ser la segunda persona en despreciar lo que ellos preparan.

Wei WuXian podía apostar que la otra persona señalada con tanto desprecio por los cocineros del Receso de las Nubes era precisamente él. Nadie se había quejado tanto ni había alterado la comida para darle sabor como él alguna vez lo hizo mientras estudió allí. Recordarlo le causaba gracia, sobre todo cuando pensaba en la expresión de Lan WangJi y los demás discípulos cuando vertió un frasco entero de condimento en la sopa del desayuno con la esperanza de que aprendieran a conocer y experimentar nuevos y mejores sabores, pero a cambio solo consiguió que todos lloraran y bebieran agua por el resto del día.

Pero eso era algo que simplemente no podía decirle a Lan HuiYing, quien de pronto borró la sonrisa del rostro y su semblante se tornó preocupado y algo apremiado.

—Maestro Mo, ¿se encuentra bien?

Wei WuXian volvió a sus sentidos.

—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Luce muy pálido.

Confundido por su repentina preocupación, Wei WuXian intentó notar algo inusual en su cuerpo, pero no había nada de qué extrañarse; solo tenía sueño.

—Estoy bien —contestó, y se llevó una mano al vientre tras recordar la sensación que experimentó momentos atrás al despertar. Tal vez se trataba de vestigios de memoria que aún quedaban de Mo XuanYu, pero no quería pensar en ello pues aún le costaba asumir que el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba había engendrado una vida en su interior.

Tras unos minutos de comer en silencio, Lan WangJi ingresó al dormitorio.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Lan HuiYing al ver su expresión.

Lan WangJi asintió mientras pasaba junto a Wei WuXian, mirándole apenas. Se dirigió a un costado de la cama y recogió sus pertenencias. Acomodó su cítara en la espalda, a Bichen en su cintura, y se acercó a la mesa.

—Nos vamos.

—¿Tan pronto? —Wei WuXian no dudó en cuestionarle.

—Vinimos aquí por un motivo, y ese motivo ya no está.

Una expresión de frustración apareció en el rostro de Wei WuXian. No podía rebatirle pero tampoco quería quedarse callado.

—¿Tienes pensado buscarlo?

No hizo falta contestar; Wei WuXian sabía que Lan WangJi ya había obtenido la información necesaria luego de interrogar al cultivador por su cuenta.

—Ahora haremos otra clase de viaje.

Wei WuXian arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

Los ojos claros de Lan WangJi se clavaron fijos en los suyos.

—Ese cadáver está detrás de ti. Necesitamos averiguar por qué.

—Oh.

A Wei WuXian se le hizo curioso que los planes de Lan WangJi cambiaran de forma tan precipitada. Si bien los cultivadores solían viajar para erradicar el mal, ahora Lan WangJi tenía un único objetivo mientras lo demás se volvía irrelevante. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, ese cadáver feroz era todo lo que un cultivador necesitaba para subir de estatus y convertirse en una celebridad dada la complejidad de búsqueda y erradicación. Sin embargo, para Lan WangJi aquello no era importante, y no necesitaba más fama ni respeto del que ya tenía.

—¿Y qué crees que pueda ser ese cadáver? —preguntó esperando conocer su opinión al respecto—. ¿Quién es y qué quiere realmente?

—Es claro que quería decir algo —señaló Lan HuiYing—. De lo contrario no lo habría llevado hasta ese castillo.

—Tienes razón —concluyó—. Fue una lástima que Wen Ning no lograra retenerlo.

—Por eso partiremos ahora mismo —insistió Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian asintió sin poner objeciones y, tras terminar su desayuno, se preparó para partir. A los pocos minutos hicieron abandono del cuarto y cruzaron las puertas que separaban los terrenos de la secta QingheNie con el bosque. Nadie se molestó en detenerlos, tampoco en preguntarles el motivo de su precipitada partida; muchas de las sectas invitadas estaban en la misma situación luego que la causa por la que se realizó la conferencia había escapado. Ahora los intereses eran otros, en especial para la secta QingheNie, que debía encontrar al responsable de la fuga del cultivador, pues tras confirmar las coartadas de todos los presentes al interior del palacio, nadie tuvo que ver con su escape.

Wei WuXian sin embargo se marchó con una sensación extraña. Quería volver al castillo come hombres y obtener pistas sobre el motivo por el que ese cadáver violento le había llevado allí, pero ahora sus preocupaciones eran otras. Sentado en Manzanita, se llevó una mano al vientre y lo frotó con cuidado. No sabía por qué no podía quitarse la sensación que experimentó segundos antes de despertar ni olvidar aquella voz llamándolo.

Respiró profundamente y una vez más el aroma a sándalo invadió sus sentidos. Estaba impregnado de él y no pudo evitar sentirse a gusto por ello. Miró a Lan WangJi, que caminaba unos cuantos pasos más adelantes y recordó lo que sucedió anoche. Lo buscó, lo abrazó, y a cambio recibió suaves caricias y unas palabras que se grabaron en su memoria y en su piel.

.

.

.

Llevaban poco más de cuatro días viajando, cuando llegaron a un pequeño pueblo entre montañas, al suroeste de Yunmeng. Estaban a medio camino de YiLing, por lo que se detuvieron en aquella pequeña villa para pasar la noche. El atardecer estaba teñido de rojo y el aire fresco gracias a las montañas daba una sensación agradable.

Concentrado en el paisaje y la gente que circulaba por el lugar, Lan HuiYing iba unos pasos adelante de Wei WuXian, cuando un inconfundible aroma llegó a su nariz.

—¡Panecillos de carne! —exclamó y se acercó a Lan WangJi—. ¿Puedo ir a comprar algunos?

Lan WangJi asintió sin dudarlo y, con una sonrisa radiante, Lan HuiYing regresó con Wei WuXian.

—Maestro Mo, ¿quiere que le compre algunos?

Sentado en Manzanita, Wei WuXian solo negó con la cabeza. Llevaba un tiempo muy callado y tranquilo, por lo que a Lan HuiYing se le hizo extraño su inusual comportamiento. Aun así, fue por los panecillos de carne, esperando que el aroma de estos le abriera el apetito y mejorara su ánimo.

Una vez a solas, Lan WangJi aprovechó de echarle un vistazo. Él también había notado su inusual comportamiento silencioso e incluso algo aletargado. Se le acercó y escrutó su rostro esperando advertir algo. Wei WuXian apenas había notado su presencia a tan poca distancia; estaba más concentrado en los escalofríos que llevaba experimentando desde hacía un día.

Al percatarse finalmente de que él le veía con sus profundos ojos claros, le sonrió como respuesta.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Se frotó los brazos. —Me haría bien un poco de té caliente. Tengo frío.

Lan WangJi no contestó; a cambio colocó una mano sobre su frente y confirmó su peor temor.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Wei WuXian al reparar en su expresión agobiada.

—Tienes fiebre.

—¿Qué? —Se tocó el rostro y confirmó que Lan WangJi no exageraba. Ardía en fiebre, aunque por dentro experimentaba un frío irracional. —¿Cómo es posible?

—¿Desde cuándo estás así?

Wei WuXian intentó responder pero no tenía la respuesta. Su cabeza estaba muy confusa y, si la forzaba, un incontrolable mareo sacudía su mundo.

Bajó de Manzanita con algo de dificultad y, al tocar el suelo, sus piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerle. Como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, se derrumbó frente a Lan WangJi, quien alcanzó a sostenerle atrapándolo entre sus brazos y apegándolo con firmeza contra su pecho.

—Perdón —murmuró Wei WuXian, intentando levantarse—. Creo que... tropecé. —Cerró los ojos y, dejándose llevar por el calor que le proporcionaban los brazos de Lan WangJi, simplemente se desvaneció.

Lan WangJi lo cargó entre sus brazos y acomodó contra su pecho en el instante que Lan HuiYing regresaba con una bolsa de panecillos de carne. Al percatarse de la situación, la dejó caer al suelo y se acercó corriendo visiblemente asustado.

—¡¿Maestro Mo?! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—Tiene fiebre.

—¡¿Fiebre?! —Miró a Wei WuXian inconsciente en los brazos de Lan WangJi, y entendió porqué había estado actuando tan extraño.

Se acercaron a la primera posada que encontraron en el camino y rentaron una habitación, solicitándole al casero que contactara de forma urgente al médico del pueblo. Subieron al segundo piso del edificio y, tras acomodar a Wei WuXian en la cama, intentaron despertarlo con nulos resultados. Estaba demasiado afiebrado e inconsciente como para reaccionar.

A los pocos minutos, el casero llamó a la puerta y se asomó por un resquicio de ella con cierta preocupación.

—El médico ya llegó.

Un hombre de avanzada edad, con el cabello encanecido y un caminar seguro y tranquilo cruzó la puerta del dormitorio. Su expresión llena de sabiduría reaccionó al advertir a Wei WuXian tendido en la cama y no dudó en mostrar un ávido interés por su nuevo paciente.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó mientras se acercaba.

—Tiene fiebre —explicó Lan WangJi—. Y perdió la conciencia.

El médico prestó atención a los síntomas y a lo que descubría a medida que comenzaba a examinar a Wei WuXian. El casero mientras tanto, luego de observar durante unos momentos por simple curiosidad, se marchó para continuar su trabajo en el primer piso.

—¿Saben si se ha expuesto a algo? —preguntó el médico mientras terminaba de tomarle el pulso y la temperatura a Wei WuXian—. ¿Frío, golpe de calor, alguna herida?

Lan HuiYing reaccionó.

—Tiene unos cortes en su antebrazo izquierdo —explicó.

El médico los examinó y vio que estos no presentaban anomalías.

—Tiene otra herida —dijo de pronto Lan WangJi, que aguardaba a los pies de la cama sin apartar la mirada de Wei WuXian.

—¿Dónde? —indagó el médico.

—En su vientre.

Lan HuiYing se sobresaltó y prestó atención en el instante que el anciano tiró de las sábanas y abrió la parte superior de la ropa de Wei WuXian, dejando al descubierto un vendaje teñido de rojo que rodeaba su cintura. Retiró las vendas con cuidado y, a medida que lo hacía, la ansiedad y expectación de Lan HuiYing se acrecentaba. Finalmente, con un último movimiento, quedó a la vista una cicatriz de un preocupante tono rojo, y cuyos bordes lucían tensos, inflamando la carne.

—Está infectada —concluyó el médico con preocupación.

Lan HuiYing enmudeció ante la cicatriz expuesta. No había tenido oportunidad de verla incluso cuando se bañaban juntos. Wei WuXian parecía haber tenido un gran cuidado en mantenerla oculta, aunque para Lan WangJi nunca fue un secreto. Él conocía perfectamente el pasado de Mo XuanYu y lo que Wei WuXian había intentado mantener oculto durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, verle en ese estado era algo que no se esperaba, y la culpa por haber sido descuidado lo invadió.

Con un movimiento abatido, sus ojos preocupados viajaron del torso expuesto de Wei WuXian hasta Lan HuiYing y reparó en su rostro impresionado.

—Espera afuera —le pidió.

Lan HuiYing apenas asintió y se alejó mientras el médico continuaba examinando la herida.

Finalmente, él llegó a un diagnóstico.

—Según los síntomas y la gravedad de la lesión, todo indica que tiene envenenamiento de la sangre.

La expresión de Lan WangJi se endureció, y el médico se volvió hacia él.

—En estos casos no es mucho lo que se puede hacer; solo intentar combatir la infección y esperar que la fiebre baje. Pero...

Lan WangJi no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Wei WuXian incluso si le decían que lo hiciera. Simplemente no podía perderlo otra vez. Con una actitud resuelta clavó sus ojos en los del anciano y negó con la cabeza.

—Él se salvará —aseguró—. No voy a perderlo otra vez.

El médico se dio cuenta que incluso frente al peor diagnóstico, él no iba a rendirse. Podía ver en su expresión una angustia incontrolable y en sus ojos claros un dolor inconsolable, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero también reconoció una determinación inquebrantable que podría bastar para salvar la vida de su joven y misterioso paciente.

—Usted pertenece a una importante secta de cultivación, ¿no es así? —Lan WangJi asintió. —Entonces entiende la delicada situación por la que atraviesa su amigo en estos momentos.

Lan WangJi volvió a asentir.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada por él —concluyó el anciano.

—Haré lo que sea para salvarlo —le aseguró Lan WangJi.

Como respuesta, un profundo suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios del médico. Confiaba plenamente en la determinación y capacidades de Lan WangJi como cultivador. Sabía que estos tenían habilidades curativas que las personas comunes no poseían, y en este caso, sus conocimientos serían cruciales para salvar a Wei WuXian.

Tras dejar las hierbas medicinales que complementarían el trabajo de Lan WangJi e indicarle de qué manera podía cuidarlo, el anciano salió de la habitación. Afuera, Lan HuiYing esperaba con una expresión compungida, casi al borde del llanto. Lan WangJi alcanzó a verle desde el interior del dormitorio y salió al pasillo para tranquilizarlo.

Apoyó una mano sobre uno de sus hombros temblorosos y su semblante se suavizó.

—Estará bien. Él es fuerte.

Lan HuiYing asintió sin apartar la vista de la puerta, de donde podía ver parte de la cama donde yacía Wei WuXian. En ese momento tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo ante la esperanza de que él iba a estar bien.

—¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? —El médico se dirigió a Lan WangJi. —¿Sabe acaso cómo su amigo se provocó esa herida? —Se rascó el mentón de manera reflexiva. —Es una lesión extraña la que presenta en su cuerpo; solo la he visto en las mujeres cuando deben someterse a una cirugía para dar a luz.

Como si esa explicación hubiera gatillado algo en Lan HuiYing, él se volvió hacia el anciano y lo miró con desconcierto. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera precisamente esa clase de herida la que Mo XuanYu presentara? Si bien había escuchado la historia de Mo XuanYu cuando visitaron la villa Mo, no creyó en ella pues había aprendido a no confiar en rumores ya que estos siempre eran mitad verdad y mitad mentira. Volteó luego hacia Lan WangJi y esperó una explicación que calmara sus inquietudes. Él en cambio solo se dirigió al médico y le agradeció su ayuda con un movimiento con la cabeza. Finalmente le pagó por haber acudido a su llamado y, una vez que se marchó, regresaron con Wei WuXian.

El trabajo que ahora les tocaba era bajarle la fiebre y mantener limpia la herida. Lan HuiYing se sentía tan ansioso y afligido por cómo lucía, que no dudó en tomarle la mano para pasarle energía espiritual. Para él no era problema a pesar de ser un niño. Su capacidad de almacenamiento espiritual en su cuerpo era incluso superior al de un adulto con años de experiencia como cultivador.

—Maestro Mo —susurró—. Por favor mejore pronto.

Wei WuXian parecía no escucharle, aunque arrugó el ceño y ladeó la cabeza mientras cerraba su mano alrededor de Lan HuiYing y continuaba jadeando de forma errática.

Luego que Lan WangJi bajó al primer piso y regresó al dormitorio, se acercó al mueble al costado de la cama y revisó la bolsa con hierbas medicinales que el médico dejó. Al abrirla, un inconfundible y penetrante aroma impregnó la habitación.

—¿Esa es la medicina que lo aliviará?

Lan WangJi asintió y comenzó a prepararla. El casero llegó a los pocos minutos con una tetera con agua hirviendo a petición de Lan WangJi. La dejó sobre la mesa y se marchó. Con apremio, Lan WangJi comenzó su trabajo. En un plato comenzó a moler pétalos de equinácea y rosas. Vertió agua hirviendo en ellas y un dulce aroma comenzó a llenar la habitación.

En cuestión de minutos tuvo el ungüento medicinal listo y se acercó a Wei WuXian. Con cuidado abrió sus ropas y removió el vendaje que el médico había colocado antes de marcharse. Al ver nuevamente la herida que había marcado el destino de Mo XuanYu, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La cicatriz dejaba en evidencia el mal cuidado que esta había recibido y el por qué Wei WuXian había sucumbido a la infección. Lan HuiYing por su parte, procuró traspasarle energía espiritual sin descanso mientras Lan WangJi comenzaba a aplicar la medicina. Con una habilidad y control que solo él podía tener en ese momento, recogió con sus dedos la mezcla de agua de rosas con equinácea y con cuidado comenzó a aplicarla en la herida, luego ejerció presión en los puntos vitales del vientre para detener la sangre contaminada que circulaba alrededor de la cicatriz. El proceso no fue sencillo, y tomó más tiempo de lo que había pensado. Wei WuXian sin embargo, y para alivio de Lan WangJi, ni siquiera había reaccionado, solo jadeaba emitiendo pequeños quejidos producto de la fiebre. Y tras minutos de tensión y ansiedad, finalmente cubrió la herida con un nuevo vendaje.

Un profundo suspiro escapó de los labios de Lan WangJi. Se sentía agotado pero en especial angustiado. Durante el proceso creyó que por momentos no lo soportaría, pues lo único que tenía en su mente era la noche en la que Lan HuiYing nació y la luz en los ojos de Wei WuXian se apagó.

—Esa cicatriz —murmuró Lan HuiYing en medio del agobiante silencio—. El médico dijo que fue a causa de... —Bajó la cabeza. —Sé que ha pasado por cosas difíciles, y espero conocer su verdad algún día.

Lan WangJi sabía lo que Lan HuiYing pensaba y lo que en ese momento experimentaba. Buscó su mirada y, una vez que hizo contacto con ella, le habló.

—Sabrás la verdad en el momento indicado. Sé paciente.

Lan HuiYing no contestó ni mucho menos rebatió. Supuso que ya conocía la verdad y por eso no se mostraba sorprendido por lo que le había pasado a Wei WuXian. Quizá Lan WangJi conocía muchas más cosas que tarde o temprano él también podría descubrir y así entender porqué se sentía tan cercano a una persona que llevaba tan poco tiempo conociendo.

Luego de cubrir a Wei WuXian con las sábanas, lo siguiente que Lan WangJi preparó fue un té de hierbas para bajarle la fiebre. En medio de su inconsciencia, Wei WuXian se quejaba y murmuraba cosas imposibles de entender. Lucía incómodo y adolorido. Mo XuanYu no había cuidado bien de su cuerpo antes de entregárselo. Fue irresponsable, pero no podía ser culpado si había enloquecido por el dolor de haberlo perdido todo. ¿Qué más le daba si su cuerpo se pudría? Quizá esperaba reunirse pronto con Wen Yeun y su bebé, pero en algún momento de su dolorosa agonía pensó en una salida mucho más efectiva que simplemente morir y dejar que los asesinos de su familia continuaran con sus vidas. Él quería venganza, quería justicia por la vida tomada del amor de su vida y su hijo. Y aunque su cuerpo no era fuerte, esperaba que Wei WuXian pudiera hacer un mejor uso de él.

.

.

.

Con el correr de las horas, la condición de Wei WuXian no había cambiado. Pasaba de la medianoche y ni Lan HuiYing ni Lan WangJi se habían apartado de su lado. No habían cenado ni tampoco respetaron la hora sagrada de la secta Lan de dormir a las nueve; Wei WuXian era la única prioridad en esos momentos y se quedarían con él toda la noche de ser necesario.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Lan WangJi a Lan HuiYing mientras él continuaba transmitiéndole energía espiritual a Wei WuXian.

Él negó sin quitar la vista de la cama.

—No puedo disfrutar de la cena cuando el maestro Mo está sufriendo. Si lo dejo él podría irse, y no quiero que eso pase.

Ante su determinación y ávida preocupación, Lan WangJi tuvo el imperioso deseo de decirle a su pequeño hijo la verdad. Fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que esa idea cruzó por su cabeza y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no revelar lo que sabía. Lan HuiYing ansiaba tanto conocer a la persona que le dio la vida luego de saber que era posible, porque después de dejar el Receso de las Nubes, contaba los días para encontrarlo luego que su alma contestó el llamado de Lan WangJi. Pero para él hasta el momento era un misterio su paradero.

Se acercó a él y apoyó una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola con suavidad.

—Él no se irá a ninguna parte. No se lo permitiré.

Lan HuiYing asintió y continuó pasándole energía a Wei WuXian, pero pasada las dos de la mañana, comenzó a llegar a su límite. Incluso alguien como él se podía agotar, y Lan WangJi le ordenó detenerse; había hecho suficiente.

—Ve a descansar.

—No lo necesito —contestó Lan HuiYing, aun cuando sus ojos apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos, pero con un movimiento súbito, Lan WangJi sujetó su mano y le obligó a interrumpir el traspaso de energía a Wei WuXian.

—Cuando despierte, si te ve cansado se sentirá culpable.

A Lan HuiYing se le hizo válido el argumento y no tuvo forma de replicarlo. Lo que menos quería era que la persona que tanto estimaba sintiera culpa por su irresponsabilidad y necedad. Accedió a soltar finalmente su mano y salió al pasillo, pero antes de marcharse miró a Lan WangJi.

—Si pasa algo...

—Te avisaré. No te preocupes.

Lan HuiYing asintió en agradecimiento y se marchó a dormir en la habitación contigua que Lan WangJi había rentado para él horas atrás. Una vez a solas, Lan WangJi removió el paño húmedo de la frente de Wei WuXian y lo sumergió en una infusión de hierbas medicinales. La volvió a colocar sobre su frente y, entre delirios y el contacto de la tela fresca en su frente ardiendo, Wei WuXian abrió los ojos.

Lucía muy confundido, como si su instinto le hubiera hecho despertar sin estar del todo consciente. Sus ojos vidriosos por causa de la fiebre no lograban enfocar nada, su boca jadeante y temblorosa dejaba pasar aire caliente y aun en medio de su estado febril, fue capaz de alzar su mano derecha y la extendió como si intentara alcanzar algo frente a él. Sus labios apenas se movieron y comenzaron a murmurar un solo nombre.

—Lan Zhan... Lan Zhan...

Lan WangJi no dudó en alcanzar su mano y sostenerla entre las suyas con fuerza.

—Aquí estoy. —Acarició su rostro y cepilló sus cabellos empapados. —Aquí estoy.

Wei WuXian continuaba mirando hacia lo que parecía ser el techo del dormitorio y se removió inquieto.

—Ellos —murmuró quejumbroso—. Ellos vienen... no lo permitas.

Lan WangJi sabía a lo que se refería, y su semblante se congestionó.

—No te preocupes. No vendrán.

El ceño de Wei WuXian se contrajo en una mueca de angustia y se llevó la otra mano al vientre, como si buscara algo en él.

—Nuestro... hijo... —Su voz se quebró. —¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde...?

Preocupado por lo que sus recuerdos le estaban mostrando en ese momento, Lan WangJi se apresuró a inclinarse sobre él y besó su frente sin soltar su mano mientras comenzaba a pasarle energía espiritual.

—Él está a salvo —pronunció con suavidad—. No te preocupes. —Continuó besándolo y deslizó sus labios por su mejilla afiebrada. —Todo está bien. Descansa... Wei Ying.

Bastó escuchar ese nombre para que Wei WuXian se relajara. Hacía mucho que nadie lo pronunciaba, y al escucharlo de los labios de Lan WangJi se sintió reconfortado y seguro. Dejó de quejarse, su rostro se relajó y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

.

.

.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, Wei WuXian lucía mucho más aliviado. Ya no se quejaba ni jadeaba, y su respiración era mucho más pausada. Lan HuiYing había regresado hacía poco y ahora dormitaba a su lado. Lan WangJi en tanto aplicó nuevamente ungüento a la herida y, luego que terminara de cambiarle la ropa a Wei WuXian —pues la anterior había terminado empapada en sudor—, su postura de vigilia cambió. Una energía hostil proveniente de afuera lo alertó. De inmediato, tomó a Bichen y pretendió salir de la habitación por la ventana, pero la voz adormilada de Lan HuiYing lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Lan WangJi le echó un vistazo fugaz a Wei WuXian.

—Quédate con él.

Lan HuiYing asintió y lo dejó partir. No le fue difícil a Lan WangJi brincar hasta el primer piso y plantarse frente a los límites del bosque que, a esa hora, era cubierto por una espesa niebla que hacía difícil la visión a corta distancia.

Con un diestro movimiento de sus manos, Bichen se desenfundó y voló adentrándose en el bosque hasta perderse de vista. Su objetivo era uno solo, y aun cuando las sombras que los árboles proyectaban a esa hora hacían imposible la visibilidad, logró abrirse paso hasta el responsable de quien emitía esa desagradable energía resentida. Finalmente, Bichen se clavó en el tronco de un árbol con un sólido y avasallador movimiento, y Lan WangJi llegó a él segundos más tardes. No había forma de que hubiera fallado en su búsqueda, porque la prueba era el trozo de tela que había entre el filo de la hoja y el árbol. Lan WangJi enfundó a Bichen y tomó el pedazo de tela que confirmaba la presencia de un intruso en los alrededores. No podía decir realmente a quién pertenecía o si era de alguna secta, pero con ello confirmaba que sus suposiciones no era infundadas: estaban siendo seguidos y vigilados.

Guardó la evidencia y dio media vuelta en el instante que unas ramas secas crujieron unos pasos más atrás, alertándolo. Pretendió desenfundar a Bichen una vez más pero se detuvo cuando reconoció la silueta de Wen Ning emergiendo entre las sombras.

—Segundo maestro Lan. —Su tímida e inconfundible voz confirmó que se trataba de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Lan WangJi.

—Le traigo información de ese cadáver —contestó—. Tal como supuso, él los ha estado siguiendo, pero de pronto se alejó y ahora está en YiLing.

—¿Sabes el motivo?

Wen Ning asintió.

—Habrá una cacería nocturna en los alrededores de la colina LuanZang. —Sus manos se abrieron y cerraron con cierto nerviosismo. —Intentarán nuevamente buscar y capturar _su_ alma.

Lan WangJi sabía bien a qué se refería, por lo que solo asintió en agradecimiento y retomó el paso.

—El joven amo Wei —dijo de pronto Wen Ning, deteniéndolo—. Él... no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió. No recuerda al pequeño joven amo Sying.

—Ya lo hará —contestó Lan WangJi.

—Fue por "eso", ¿no es así?

—Es posible.

Visiblemente apenado, Wen Ning bajó la cabeza y negó con ella.

—Espero que pueda recordarlo pronto. El pequeño joven amo Sying debe pensar que aún no lo encuentran... —Su expresión empalidecida se abrumó. —Si supiera que está justo frente al joven amo Wei.

—Apégate a lo que conversamos —le recordó Lan WangJi—. No digas nada o podrías arruinarlo.

Wen Ning asintió.

—El joven amo Wei pretende continuar fingiendo que es el joven maestro Mo XuanYu.

—Es mejor así —confirmó Lan WangJi—. Asegúrate de ayudarlo en todo lo que puedas.

Wen Ning volvió a asentir y Lan WangJi retomó el paso nuevamente. No quería permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de Wei WuXian, y Lan HuiYing podría inquietarse después de verle salir de esa manera.

—Mantenme informado de los movimientos de ese cadáver —pidió—. Cualquier cosa que él haga tarde o temprano nos llevará al responsable de todo. —Se detuvo de pronto y regresó su atención a Wen Ning. —¿No notaste ninguna presencia en este lugar?

No estaba del todo seguro de lo que Lan WangJi decía, por lo que Wen Ning negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por eso estaba aquí? —Observó alrededor, como si buscara algo. —¿Había alguien?

Lan WangJi le enseñó el trozo de tela que Bichen consiguió.

—Alguien, además de ese cadáver, nos está vigilando.

La culpa por no haber podido evitar que Lan WangJi saliera a perseguir a ese intruso hizo que Wen Ning se inclinara en señal de disculpa.

—Lamento no haberme percatado. Buscaré por los alrededores algún rastro de ese intruso y le informaré lo que encuentre.

Lan WangJi le entregó la evidencia para que hiciera un buen uso de ella y finalmente se marchó. A los pocos minutos regresó a la posada e ingresó por la misma ventana por la que salió. Adentro, Lan HuiYing le esperaba expectante, por lo que tuvo que explicarle que solo salió a exorcizar a un cadáver de bajo rango, omitiendo que en el proceso se había encontrado con Wen Ning y que el próximo destino de su viaje era YiLing.

.

.

.

Cuando Wei WuXian volvió a abrir los ojos, el sol iluminaba tenuemente la habitación en un sutil tono anaranjado. No sabía qué había pasado ni por qué se sentía tan cansado. Parecía como si hubiera dormido demasiado, porque su cuerpo pesaba y sus extremidades apenas le obedecían. Se llevó una mano al vientre y sintió una ligera sensación de abandono cuando las yemas de los dedos palparon esa zona plana. Parecía que había tenido un sueño en donde temía perder algo, pero su mente no le permitía recordar más allá que esa angustiante sensación y que le oprimía el corazón.

Miró a su alrededor buscando un rostro conocido y se dio cuenta que su mano izquierda era sujetada por unas más pequeñas. Parpadeó un par de veces y notó que Lan HuiYing la sostenía y dormía profundamente con los brazos apoyados en la cama. Su cuerpo descansaba sentado en el suelo.

—HuiYing...

No supo por qué, pero en ese momento su corazón se agitó conmovido y tuvo ganas de llorar. Lan WangJi ingresó en ese instante a la habitación y lo vio despierto. Su expresión pareció iluminarse un poco, y se aproximó a la cama sin dudar en palparle la frente.

—HanGuang-Jun, parece que estuve perdido un tiempo. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tuviste fiebre.

—¿Fiebre?

Wei WuXian no podía recordar con certeza la última vez que tuvo fiebre, pero a su mente llegó un viejo recuerdo en donde Lan WangJi estaba presente y la cueva de la tortuga como un fondo borroso tras él. De pronto un vago y profundo sentimiento acudió a su memoria y su pecho volvió a agitarse. Este había recordado algo que yacía en lo profundo de su alma y que aún permanecía distante y difuso.

El contacto de la mano de Lan WangJi no le estaba ayudando, y tuvo la urgencia de pedirle que la alejara porque su corazón latía demasiado a prisa; tanto que si continuaba así se desmayaría. Pero Lan WangJi pareció leer su rostro pues apartó la mano justo a tiempo tras confirmar que la fiebre había bajado al fin.

—Llevas durmiendo tres días —le informó mientras caminaba hasta el pequeño mueble junto a la cama.

—¡¿Tres días?!

Lan WangJi acomodó en sus hombros una bata que había conseguido con el casero y cepilló apenas sus cabellos. Wei WuXian no perdió detalle de ello y se sintió extrañamente reconfortado, olvidando rápidamente lo que segundos atrás experimentó.

—Fue por la cicatriz en tu vientre —declaró Lan WangJi mientras vertía té en una pequeña taza—. Se infectó.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Wei WuXian, y solo pudo bajar la mirada y llevarse su mano libre al vientre.

—Entonces... la viste —murmuró apenas—. ¿Y qué piensas de ella?

—¿Qué piensas tú de ella?

Wei WuXian levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con la de Lan WangJi. Él le veía como si quisiera decirle que comprendía mejor que nadie lo que estaba pasando y que no debía sentir temor ni vergüenza de ello.

—¿La odias? —le preguntó.

Wei WuXian negó y regresó su atención a su vientre, frotándolo despacio. Existía una pequeña esencia calentando aquella zona. Vibraba de forma tímida y sin intenciones de desaparecer del todo, y Wei WuXian estaba casi seguro que se debía a lo que había vivido Mo XuanYu y lo que había perdido antes de entregarle su cuerpo.

—Nunca podría hacerlo —contestó.

Esa respuesta era más que suficiente para Lan WangJi, y retomó su labor sobre la mesa junto a la cama. Le entregó la taza a Wei WuXian y este agradeció en silencio mientras observaba a Lan HuiYing aún dormido.

—No quiso apartarse de tu lado en ningún momento —señaló Lan WangJi—. Te brindó de su energía espiritual esperando que mejoraras.

Wei WuXian lo miró y contuvo con fuerza sus pequeñas manos. Parecían aferrarse a la suya con tanto desespero, que sabía que si intentaba soltarse no lo conseguiría.

—Tengo hambre —dijo de pronto.

—Eso es bueno —contestó Lan WangJi. —Le pediré al casero que te traiga algo ligero.

—Creo que tuve un sueño. —Wei WuXian prestó atención a la reacción de Lan WangJi. —Tú... también estuviste cuidándome ¿no es así?

Lan WangJi asintió disimulando el pesar que oscureció sus ojos. Ya lo intuía, pero no podía evitar sentir el corazón oprimido porque Wei WuXian realmente no recordaba, ni lo de hacía tres días ni lo de hacía diez años.

Abandonó la habitación en silencio y Wei WuXian aprovechó de despertar a Lan HuiYing. Se soltó de sus manos y con ella acarició su cabeza. El roce de sus dedos contra sus sedosos cabellos negros no tardó en despertarlo. De inmediato, sus expresivos ojos claros se abrieron como si no pudiera creerlo finalmente despierto.

—Maestro Mo... —Su rostro se congestionó y se lanzó sobre él, rodeándolo con los brazos. —¡Maestro Mo!

Wei WuXian correspondió su gesto y acarició su espalda al verle tan conmocionado.

—Lamento si te preocupé, pero ya estoy bien. —Lan HuiYing frotó su rostro contra su pecho, negándose a soltarle. —Oye. —Lo apartó un poco y notó que sus ojos claros estaban al borde del llanto. —Ya me siento mejor, y todo gracias a ti. —Secó la comisura de sus ojos. —Por eso no debes llorar. Soy fuerte y demasiado persistente como para morir por una simple fiebre.

—No quiero que se vaya —confesó Lan HuiYing.

Su honesta y espontánea confesión conmovió a Wei WuXian.

Como respuesta, le regaló una sonrisa.

—No pienso hacerlo —le aclaró, frotando sus mejillas para contentarlo.

Lan HuiYing esbozó una sonrisa y dejó atrás la angustia que sobrellevó durante tres días.

—¿Lo promete?

Wei WuXian asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Lan WangJi alcanzó a presenciar la escena, y contuvo las emociones que en ese momento golpeaban su corazón. Quizá era egoísta y caprichoso al guardar silencio, pero por el bien de todos, la verdad debía permanecer oculta tras sus labios hasta que el momento de liberarlo llegara.

.

.

.

Solo dos días después de burlar a la muerte, Wei WuXian estuvo en condiciones de salir de la cama y dejar atrás el encierro de la posada. El aire fresco proveniente del bosque y el ruido propio del pueblo lo reconfortaron. No era de permanecer tanto tiempo acostado, pero incluso si le molestaba, debía ser cauteloso a partir de ahora. Su cuerpo no era como el de antes, no era tan fuerte. Y si quería vivir un poco más, tenía que prestar atención a los síntomas que le alertaban cuando algo no estaba bien.

—¿Y bien? Ahora que ya estoy completamente recuperado, ¿cuál es la siguiente parada?

Lan WangJi, de pie a su lado, contestó.

—YiLing

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió. —¿Por qué allá?

—La secta YunmengJiang realizará una cacería nocturna en el lugar.

—¿De cultivadores demoniacos?

Lan HuiYing, que acaba de volver de una tienda con una bolsa de panecillos de carne, decidió contestar pues ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

—Quieren capturar y destruir el alma del Patriarca YiLing.

Otra vez lo querían perseguir. La curiosidad de Wei WuXian por ir e investigar podía controlarla, pero también estaba el asunto de ese cadáver feroz que lo acosaba.

—Pero, ¿no será peligroso? —comentó con cierta intranquilidad—. Está ese cadáver feroz persiguiéndome y no sabemos realmente sus intenciones.

—No te preocupes —aclaró Lan WangJi—. Te protegeré.

Wei WuXian enmudeció. No supo cómo interpretar sus palabras, y solo fue capaz de sentir que se le aceleraba el pulso y que se le subía el calor a las mejillas.

Lan HuiYing aprovechó de ir por Manzanita para finalmente dejar el pueblo. Wei WuXian mantuvo por unos momentos la cabeza inclinada, y de pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Dio un paso hacia adelante, pero tropezó y cayó sobre Lan WangJi. Su rostro impactó contra su pecho y su inconfundible aroma a sándalo lo invadió.

—¿Estás bien?

Lan WangJi se preocupó al creer que aún seguía débil. Tocó su frente y la percibió normal.

—Sí. —Se apartó y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa. —Solo quería saber si lo que dijiste es cierto.

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño al recordar las burlas y bromas que Wei WuXian le hacía en el pasado y de cómo estas le irritaban. Pero también fue invadido por una profunda nostalgia que sacudió su corazón.

Wei WuXian se apartó sin disculparse por su mala broma y fue con Manzanita, que en ese momento llegaba con Lan HuiYing.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le preguntó al animal, pero este solo rebuznó y le dio la espalda. Se volvió hacia Lan HuiYing y se dejó acariciar—. Por lo visto no me extrañaste. —Wei WuXian resopló resignado. Manzanita simplemente no lo quería.

Finalmente se montó en él y emprendieron el viaje rumbo a YiLing. Y aunque a Wei WuXian no le agradaba del todo la idea, tenía el presentimiento de que allí descubriría algo de su pasado olvidado.

...Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11: Aflorando lo inexplicable

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 11 —**

 **Aflorando lo inexplicable**

Cuando llegaron a YiLing, Wei WuXian sintió que había vuelto en el tiempo. El sentimiento que cruzó por su cabeza invadido en recuerdos le atenazó el pecho y una sensación de angustia mezclado con ansiedad le aceleró el pulso de forma extraña, como si hubiera sucedido algo importante en aquel lugar y que, para bien o para mal, había olvidado. Miró las espaldas de Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing, que iban unos pasos más adelante en absoluto silencio, y se preguntó si podría alejarse de ellos en algún momento para explorar el sitio que fue su hogar y ver si podía descubrir algo que le ayudara a recordar.

En los últimos dos días, luego de dejar la villa donde Wei WuXian enfermó, no fue mucho lo que conversaron. Wei WuXian permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que le hizo imposible prestar atención a su alrededor. Era un hecho que este viaje aún le resultaba incierto y con un futuro poco claro. Hasta podía considerarlo peligroso si se cruzaba en el camino de algún cultivador que buscaba destruir su alma, pero se sentía seguro con Lan WangJi. No podía entenderlo realmente, pero junto a él, incluso si el mundo caía sobre su cabeza, estaría a salvo.

El viento mecía su cabello y la cinta blanca que alguna vez él tomó por accidente y que provocó aquella mirada cargada de desprecio en Lan WangJi. "Era solo una cinta de adorno" pensó cuando la tomó en ese entonces, pero realmente desconocía su significado.

"Tal vez lo supe pero lo olvidé".

Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró. Aún estaba convaleciente. Ya había pasado lo peor, y la cicatriz en su vientre casi estaba curada gracias a los cuidados de Lan WangJi, pero su nuevo cuerpo era débil, y una herida que en el pasado casi podía considerarla un simple rasguño, ahora era algo que debía tratar con cuidado.

Llegaron al corazón de la ciudad cuando anochecía, por lo que no tuvieron oportunidad de recorrer el lugar ni explorarlo. Luego de dejar a Manzanita en un corral, cruzaron las puertas de una posada que Lan WangJi conocía a la perfección. El dueño no tardó en reconocerlo y le recibió con una cálida bienvenida mientras le ofrecía la mejor mesa del local y la misma habitación de siempre. Wei WuXian alcanzó a escuchar sobre ello, pero le restó importancia. Tomaron asiento junto a una ventana y le esperaron. Lan HuiYing, sentado a su lado, miraba de lado a lado, queriendo acaparar todo con sus expresivos ojos claros. Él en cambio miraba por una de las ventanas del edificio y de la cual se podía apreciar los túmulos funerarios. A simple vista lucía igual; oscuro, sombrío, solitario. Casi sentía nostalgia por él, pero ahora sus intereses eran otros.

—Nada ha cambiado —pensó apenas murmurando.

—¿Escuchaste que nuevamente habrá actividad en la colina LuanZang?

En una mesa contigua a la suya, la voz indiscreta de uno de los comensales capturó su atención. Volteó a verle y notó que se dirigía a otros dos hombres que bebían y comían sentados a su lado.

—Ese lugar está maldito después de todo —comentó uno de ellos, siguiendo la conversación.

—El alma furiosa del Patriarca YiLing nunca tendrá descanso —señaló el otro, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación—. Fue asesinado por un cultivador muy cercano a él. Fue traicionado.

—Es cierto —agregó el primero—, por eso los cultivadores vienen de vez en cuando para calmar su alma. Al parecer las bestias de piedra que colocaron en la cima de la colina no fueron suficientes para contener su energía resentida.

Sus dos acompañantes asintieron mientras bebían.

—Todo creen que su alma será restaurada por algún seguidor de la cultivación demoniaca y dejará caer una maldición sobre todos. En especial sobre su asesino.

Wei WuXian y Lan HuiYing contuvieron el aliento al escuchar aquello y continuaron prestando atención a la conversación.

—Aun así su alma ha causado problemas en estos años —continuó uno de los hombres—. Ha poseído cultivadores para sembrar el caos y vengarse de sus enemigos.

—Pero no solo a ellos —señaló otro—. También se atrevió a acabar con la vida de su hermana de cultivo y su esposo. Dejó huérfano a un niño que culpa alguna no tenía de los conflictos de los adultos.

Abrumado y molesto por tantas mentiras y acusaciones infundadas, Wei WuXian estaba a punto de levantarse y decirles que él no había hecho tal cosa, pero prefirió guardar silencio y seguir escuchando que quedar él como un mentiroso. Miró de reojo a Lan HuiYing pues sabía que podía tener una reacción violenta como la última vez, previo a la cacería nocturna de cultivadores demoniacos, y notó que estaba a punto de ponerse de pie e ir a encararlos. Su semblante lucía pálido y tenso, casi al borde de la cólera, y sus puños temblaban cerrados sobre la mesa.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza para calmarlo. Lo que menos quería era verle perder el control. Ambos sabían que esos chismosos solo hablaban producto de la ignorancia, por lo que solo debían escuchar e ignorar, porque la verdad ambos la conocían.

—¿Entonces es cierto que las cuatros sectas decidieron capturar y destruir su alma furiosa?

La conversación continuaba, y todo apuntaba a que el evento que sucedería en los siguientes días sería todo un acontecimiento en YiLing.

—Así es, pero si en diez años no lo han logrado, ¿qué les hace pensar que podrán esta vez? Ahora sin embargo será el turno de la secta YunmengJiang. Espero tengan suerte.

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta burla al pensar que podrían pasarse la vida entera buscando su alma en la colina LuanZang, y no la encontrarían. Él había regresado y estaba ahí, observando mientras las sectas perdían la cabeza buscándolo entre cualquiera que resultara sospechoso.

—Los métodos de captura de cultivadores demoniacos y almas errantes han mejorado gracias al cultivador en jefe y al líder de la secta YunmengJiang —explicó el que inició el debate.

—Ellos son los más interesados en destruir el alma del Patriarca YiLing que tanto mal causó —agregó el segundo.

—Pero también hizo mucho en la guerra de los ocho años —aclaró el tercero—. Él tomó la cabeza del líder de la secta QishanWen, el cual fue responsable del inicio de tan desastrosa guerra. Ese evento marcó el antes y el después de esa secta y el destino de la guerra. No pueden olvidar eso.

Los tres asintieron coincidiendo que, a pesar de todo, nadie podía olvidar que Wei WuXian había logrado lo imposible.

Tras unos minutos de uno que otro intercambio de opinión, la conversación cambió, y temas como la venta de ganado y la próxima cosecha llenaron la mesa. Wei WuXian suspiró y se relajó contra el respaldo de su silla. Había sido una conversación absurda pero a la vez interesante.

—¿Qué opina, maestro Mo? —La voz de Lan HuiYing llamó su atención.

—¿Qué opino? —Cabeceó un poco y resopló, levantando su flequillo. —Opino que la gente tiene el derecho de decir lo que quiera. —Picoteó con la mano un pocillo de semillas que había dispuesto en la mesa y se llevó un puñado a la boca. —Pero al final es decisión de los demás creer en lo que dicen o no.

Lan HuiYing se mostró complacido con su respuesta y relajó sus puños. Wei WuXian había dicho lo que quería oír. Qué importaba lo que el mundo opinara de la persona que le dio la vida; él solo debía apegarse a sus creencias y a la verdad que conocía.

Su semblante se tranquilizó y en su mirada se vio una luz de entusiasmo y esperanza. Wei WuXian reparó en ello y no pudo evitar suponer que se debía al hecho de estar allí.

—Luces contento. —Su voz hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Lan HuiYing y sus ojos le vieran con expectación. —¿Primera vez visitando YiLing?

—Sí —contestó él mientras jugueteaba un poco con las manos sobre la mesa—. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Ya ansío visitar los túmulos funerarios.

—Creo entender el motivo de tu interés, pero ese lugar no es para que un niño ande merodeando.

—No me sucederá nada —contestó Lan HuiYing—. Estaré bien.

Wei WuXian no quiso cuestionarlo. Sus capacidades como cultivador, en especial como uno que manejaba las artes prohibidas, no lo dejaban a merced de cadáveres ni espíritus malignos como podría suceder con un cultivador novato. Lan HuiYing era la representación de lo que se podía considerar como un prodigio debido a su edad y capacidades. Aun así, no podía simplemente tentar su suerte y adentrarse en el sitio más peligros del mundo.

Esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró.

—Supongo que tu emoción es porque allí vivió el Patriarca YiLing.

La expresión de Lan HuiYing se suavizó y su sonrisa se amplió.

—Quiero conocer el lugar donde él vivió —declaró.

—Aún no logro entender el motivo de tanta admiración. —Wei WuXian alzó las cejas con suspicacia. —No alcanzaste a conocerlo. Naciste después que él murió.

Esas palabras abrumaron el corazón de Lan HuiYing. Sus ojos se inundaron de tristeza y sus manos se cerraron en dos sólidos puños mientras sus labios temblaban como si quisiera reprimir un sollozo.

—Me hablaron tanto de él —contestó con la mirada baja—, que puedo decir que de alguna forma lo conozco. Aunque no es suficiente. —Su mirada se atenuó abatida. —Quisiera tenerlo frente a mí y poder hablarle. Hay mucho que quisiera decirle.

Entre la sorpresa, el desconcierto y la incredulidad, Wei WuXian entornó la mirada. De lo que recordaba, aparte de Jiang Cheng, nadie podía dar una opinión real de su persona. Y cualquiera que tuviera el atrevimiento de hacerlo, la mitad de sus palabras serían mentiras. Pero lo que más le intrigó fue el imperante deseo de Lan HuiYing por querer conocerlo. ¿Qué había realmente detrás de ello y qué le habían contado para tener esa fascinación por su persona que incluso quería visitar el lugar donde vivió? Porque si quisiera pensar que se trataba de simple curiosidad, podía quedarse con lo que los demás le contaron incluso si eran mentiras. Pero había algo más, y prueba de ello era que en su cinturón portara a Suibian y a ChenQing.

Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Acaso existe alguien que lo conoció tanto como para hablarte de él?

Lan HuiYing asintió y reveló el nombre de la persona.

—HanGuang-Jun.

—¿HanGuang-Jun? —Wei WuXian se sorprendió—. ¿Qué tanto alcanzó a conocer al Patriarca YiLing que puede dar una opinión de él?

—Lo suficiente para decirme todo lo que necesito saber.

Wei WuXian no lo entendía. Si bien era cierto que él y Lan WangJi se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes, nunca lograron establecer una relación que facultara a Lan WangJi de opinar sobre él. A menos que los recuerdos que había perdido contuvieran una parte de su historia con él.

Hubo una pausa y Lan HuiYing tuvo necesidad por preguntar algo que desde que llegaron acudió a su mente.

—¿Había estado antes aquí?

Dudoso en responder con la verdad, Wei WuXian terminó por asentir con la cabeza. ¿Qué peligro había en decir que Mo XuanYu visitó YiLing? Él después de todo lo hizo cuando se veía a escondidas con Wen Yeun.

—Sí, muchas veces —contestó.

La mirada de Lan HuiYing se iluminó curiosa y expectante.

—¿Qué lugares ha visitado? ¿Conoce los túmulos funerarios? ¿Sabe lo que hay ahí? ¿Cuál es el lugar que más le agrada de YiLing?

Wei WuXian pudo notar el ávido interés de Lan HuiYing respecto a lo que él había visto y explorado como Mo XuanYu, pero lo cierto era que conocía YiLing mejor que cualquiera. Decidió entonces ser sincero desde sus propias vivencias y le contó con detalle todo lo que conocía del lugar.

Desde un costado del área de comida de la posada, Lan WangJi los observaba. Llevaba un rato allí contemplándolos sin intenciones de interrumpirlos. Le gustaba ver esa cercanía natural y espontánea que se había dado entre los dos y que confirmaba el vínculo que ambos compartían más allá del destino que los separó y que también los había reunido.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, Lan HuiYing fue el primero en irse a dormir. Las actividades en los túmulos funerarios comenzarían a la noche siguiente, por lo que ahora solo debían recuperar fuerzas luego del viaje hasta YiLing y prepararse para lo que podría suceder si se encontraban una vez más con Jiang Cheng, pues era un hecho que sucedería.

—Entonces —concluyó Wei WuXian mientras jugueteaba con su vaso de licor antes de llevárselo a los labios—, el plan es intervenir y descubrir al que está detrás de la agitación en los túmulos funerarios.

Lan WangJi asintió sin perder de vista los movimientos que hacía con el vaso en su boca y de cómo el licor pasaba a través de ella.

Wei WuXian por su parte no estaba del todo convencido. Siempre había considerado que adentrarse en los túmulos era igual a una sentencia de muerte. Él vivió en carne propia el infierno cuando fue devorado por la energía resentida. Y si bien después de aquello esa energía fue su mejor aliada, los demás no podía tentar su suerte y desconocer lo que sucedió la primera vez que se atrevieron enfrentarlo y lo forzaron a salir para asesinarlo.

En esa ocasión se cobraron muchas vidas debido a un artículo mágico que a partir de ese evento se arrepintió de haber creado.

—¿Qué habrá sucedido con él? —se preguntó mientras se llevaba el último trago de licor a la boca y lo pasaba por su garganta, saboreando su áspero sabor.

Cruzó miradas con Lan WangJi y estuvo tentado a pedirle que le comprara otra botella; esta vez para compartirla con él, pero se detuvo cuando le vio ponerse de pie. No hacía falta preguntar qué hora era.

En silencio subieron las escaleras y Wei WuXian se mentalizó que una vez más debía compartir la misma habitación y la misma cama con Lan WangJi. Lo siguió resignado por el corredor hasta el final; allí estaba la última habitación que exhibía una puerta con finos detalles en la madera, y que provocaron en Wei WuXian un extraño sentimiento. Se detuvo en seco a pocos pasos de ella y vio a Lan WangJi abrirla con calma. En ese momento pudo haber retomado el paso pero dudó. Había algo al interior de ese dormitorio que aceleraba de forma inquietante su corazón, como si estuviera a punto de descubrir algo importante.

Buscó la mirada de Lan WangJi y se dio cuenta que él desde hacía rato le miraba fijamente con esa natural y profunda solemnidad que estremecía su cuerpo y sus pensamientos.

—¿Otra vez una sola habitación? —Quiso ganar algo de tiempo y disimular su nerviosismo. —Desde que viajamos siempre tengo que dormir contigo.

—Tú lo pediste —contestó él sin alterarse.

—No —le corrigió—, yo pedí la mejor habitación.

—La mejor siempre tiene una cama —insistió Lan WangJi sin variar su tono templado.

—¿Y cómo en QingheNie? —Wei WuXian no iba a rendirse tan fácil. —Era la mejor habitación y contaba con muchas camas.

—Pero terminaste durmiendo en la mía.

Wei WuXian enmudeció y suspiró.

—Tienes razón.

Se dio un valor que nunca creyó necesitar y cruzó el dintel. Cuando lo hizo, su mente fue sacudida y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un súbito y violento escalofrío que le heló la sangre. Estaba seguro que había estado allí antes, porque de alguna manera podía reconocer cada aspecto del dormitorio. Los lienzos, las lámparas, los muebles, la cama.

Dio un paso hacia adelante pero se tambaleó. Se llevó una mano al pecho, como si de pronto quisieran arrancarle el corazón, y soltó un jadeo al tiempo que sus piernas cedían. Lan WangJi alcanzó a sujetarlo y lo contuvo entre sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien?

El tono tranquilo de Lan WangJi cambió; ahora era preocupado y algo acelerado. Wei WuXian asintió apenas. Sudaba frío y su corazón lo sentía en la garganta. Ni siquiera podía emitir una palabra.

Lan WangJi lo llevó hasta la cama y lo ayudó a sentarse en ella. Su respiración no había cambiado, jadeaba en busca de aire y su cuerpo temblaba como si fuera una hoja de papel al viento. ¿Cómo un lugar era capaz de despertarle tantas emociones? Podía recordar hasta los detalles más ínfimos pero no lo que había ocurrido allí, y aun así lo sentía todo, como si en verdad lo recordara.

Con la mirada baja permaneció con los brazos tensos y las manos aferradas con fuerza al borde de la cama. Sus hombros se sacudían y su piel se había perlado en sudor mientras su cabeza bombeaba. Si seguía así se desmayaría.

Sintió una ligera caricia en su rostro y su cuerpo vibró. Aun así no tuvo fuerzas para alzar la cabeza y buscar la mirada de Lan WangJi; esta le pesaba y parecía concentrarse en lo que experimentaba y los recuerdos que iban y venían sin claridad.

La mano de Lan WangJi se alejó de su rostro y lo escuchó levantarse. En ese momento un impulso le hizo dejar la firmeza y seguridad de la cama y con ambas manos se aferró a él de su cintura, reteniéndolo a su lado.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró con la frente pegada a su espalda mientras su propio cuerpo convulsionaba—. ¿Por qué me siento tan triste? ¿Por qué?

Lan WangJi no contestó; a cambio solo se quedó allí, permitiéndole a Wei WuXian aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas mientras se culpaba por haberlo expuesto de esa forma tan peligrosa y violenta a recuerdos que quizá aún no debía recuperar. Después de todo, en esa misma habitación, en esa misma cama, hacía doce años, habían consumado su amor.

.

.

.

Cuando Wei WuXian volvió a tomar conciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, se sintió particularmente reconfortado. Su pecho ya no dolía y su cuerpo ya no temblaba. Estaba envuelto en una agradable calidez y un embriagador aroma que por un momento le hizo dudar en si debía alejarse o quedarse allí para siempre. Decidió entonces levantar un poco la cabeza para confirmar el lugar en el que se encontraba y el por qué se sentía tan a gusto, y en el momento que lo hizo sus ojos se encontraron de frente con el rostro dormido de Lan WangJi, a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, casi rozándose piel con piel. Su corazón dio un salto en su pecho y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo mientras contenía súbitamente el aliento. Y tan pronto como su cuerpo reaccionó de esa manera se cuestionó el motivo. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso y a la vez tranquilo entre los brazos de Lan WangJi? El hormigueo inicial que había invadido sus extremidades ahora se expandía al resto de su cuerpo y aceleraba cada vez más el palpitar de su corazón. Este golpeaba su pecho y retumbaba en su cabeza sin control. Tensó los labios y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta lo que estaba experimentando, y se sintió un tonto por ello. Sus emociones le jugaban una muy pesada broma porque, incluso en el pasado, jamás sintió vergüenza o arrepentimiento por la cercanía que buscaba en Lan WangJi. Su mayor deleite era verle reaccionar con ese nerviosismo puritano que tanto le divertía y atraía, pero ahora era él quien se sentía apenado y opacado por sus propias emociones.

Alcanzó su rostro y, con la yema de los dedos, se atrevió a recorrer sus mejillas que se sentían tibios al tacto.

—No puedo entenderlo —murmuró sin dejar de acariciarlos—. Me asesinaste, y aun así me siento tan seguro contigo. ¿Por qué, Lan Zhan? ¿Qué ocurrió entre nosotros? ¿Qué promesa te hice?

Contra más lo pensaba menos lo entendía. Hasta lo que podía recordar, Lan WangJi jamás aceptó su camino, y aunque no lo recordara lo sabía de antemano. La secta GusuLan condenaba la cultivación demoniaca y él, para desgracia de todos, era su fundador. Pero ahora, por más extraño que pareciera, Lan WangJi guiaba a un niño que manipulaba la energía resentida y a la vez se oponía a las prácticas de las sectas que daban caza a otros cultivadores que habían elegido el camino de la herejía.

Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido mientras estuvo muerto para que Lan WangJi cambiara su postura, pero más necesitaba saber era porqué se sentía a salvo con él. ¿Era acaso el hecho de que se preocupara por salvarlo y ayudarlo todo el tiempo? ¿Era acaso el que no lo cuestionara y solo permaneciera a su lado? ¿O era la manera en la que sus ojos traspasaban su alma?

Lo ocurrido momentos atrás parecía haber marcado un antes y un después entre los dos, porque luego de sentirse tan afligido por las emociones que golpearon su mente al estar en ese dormitorio y de permanecer aferrado a Lan WangJi sin cruzar palabra alguna, él entrelazó las manos a las suyas y Wei WuXian correspondió el gesto apegando su cuerpo contra su espalda, alimentándose de su calor. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así, abrazándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tras unos minutos en absoluto silencio, Lan WangJi volteó hacia él y acarició su rostro con ambas manos, como una caricia sanadora que reconfortaba su espíritu abatido.

No se hablaron, solo se buscaron con la mirada y permanecieron observándose mientras sus pulsos y respiraciones se sincronizaban. Wei WuXian se sentía seguro entre sus dos manos, como si nada ni nadie pudiera hacerle daño mientras Lan WangJi le sostuviera de esa forma. Finalmente, del mismo modo condescendiente y delicado con el que él le acariciaba las mejillas y parte de sus labios, lo tendió en la cama y se recostó a su lado. Wei WuXian buscó su calor y se arrebujó en su pecho. El ritmo del corazón de Lan WangJi era un tanto agitado, pero su melodía era hermosa, y Wei WuXian pronto se quedó dormido mientras Lan WangJi acariciaba sus cabellos y los besaba tal como lo hacía en el pasado, cuando Wei WuXian acudía a él buscándolo después de una dura batalla contra la secta QishanWen.

Wei WuXian apenas se movió por temor a despertarlo. Casi contenía el aliento en su deseo inexplicable por permanecer allí y contemplándolo como si fuera lo más importante que tuviera en la vida, pero sus ojos finalmente se desviaron hacia la única ventana de la habitación y desde la cual se podía ver la colina LuanZang. No había vuelta atrás, estaba resuelto a ir a lo que alguna vez fue su guarida con un único propósito, y no podía dejar que sus emociones lo retrasaran.

Con cuidado se apartó de los brazos de Lan WangJi y se levantó. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo y tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento. Una parte de si parecía querer seguir envuelto en ese reconfortante calor y aroma, pero antes de ceder a esas emociones que tanto le confundían, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Dejó la posada en medio de la noche y se dirigió recordando perfectamente el camino hasta las faldas de la colina LuanZang. Cuando se plantó frente a ella como en los viejos tiempos y contemplaba su imponente y sombría presencia, los recuerdos que aún permanecían en su memoria afloraron en medio de una espesa niebla. Luego se batían y disolvían en la nada, quedando nuevamente todo en un desolador vacío que oprimía su corazón.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y lo frotó despacio, esperando disipar el malestar que de cuando en cuando le asaltaba al querer recordar, y retomó el paso. Poco a poco comenzó a adentrarse en los territorios que conocía como la palma de su mano, pero antes de avanzar lo suficiente para perderse en medio de esa inconfundible y familiar energía resentida, se detuvo.

—Siempre fuiste pésimo jugando a las escondidas. —Volteó hacia su izquierda. —Wen Ning.

El crujido de ramas secas y suelo pedregoso fue seguido de unos temblorosos tintineos y una figura vacilante emergiendo tras un viejo tronco seco.

—J-joven amo Wei.

—Sabía que aún me seguías.

—No tengo otra cosa que hacer —contestó él sin dejar el tronco viejo.

—Ven —le ordenó Wei WuXian con un gesto con la mano. —Acércate para verte.

Wen Ning obedeció y se acercó despacio. Antes, Wei WuXian no había tenido la verdadera oportunidad ni intención de observarle, pero ahora que lo hacía, podía confirmar si el paso del tiempo le había afectado a su cadavérico cuerpo. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Después de todo estaba muerto, pero lucía mucho más deteriorado. Sus ropas ajadas y sucias. Su piel cadavérica parecía mucho más desagradable que antes y su cabello enmarañado no ayudaba a mejorar su aspecto, como si de verdad lo hubiera pasado mal mientras estuvo muerto. Reparó en los grilletes que portaban sus muñecas y tobillos y no dudó en preguntar por ellos.

—La secta LanLingJin me capturó —explicó él un tanto incómodo.

—¿Te capturó?

Wen Ning asintió.

—Fue poco antes de que la guerra contra la secta QishanWen terminara.

Wei WuXian conocía y recordaba a la perfección la fuerza sobrenatural de Wen Ning y lo que sucedía cuando explotaba en ira. Descontrolado y mortalmente violento, era sin duda su mejor invento pero el más peligroso de todos si no tenía el control absoluto de él, por eso podía apostar que esos grilletes no eran de un acero común, y que si en verdad había sido capturado por esa secta, el hecho de que ahora estuvieran frente a frente no era simple casualidad.

—¿Cómo escapaste?

Wen Ning tensó los labios. La respuesta era simple de decir, pero no podía delatar a Lan WangJi frente a él. No ahora.

—Solo escapé.

—¿Así nada más? —Wei WuXian alzó las cejas con incredulidad, pero luego resopló. —Supongo que no puedo poner en duda tus palabras si aún desconozco muchas de las cosas que sucedieron mientras estuve muerto.

Wen Ning agachó la mirada con cierto pesar.

—No te pongas así —le corrigió Wei WuXian—. Párate derecho.

Con un movimiento vacilante, Wen Ning obedeció. Reparó entonces en las intenciones de Wei WuXian y se atrevió a intervenir.

—Joven amo Wei, ¿por qué está aquí? ¿El segundo maestro Lan lo sabe?

Al escuchar su nombre, Wei WuXian recordó lo que momentos atrás había ocurrido en la habitación de la posada, y un sentimiento de culpa y ansiedad se apoderó de él.

—¿Por qué debería saberlo? —Vio la expresión preocupada de Wen Ning y se arrepintió de su respuesta. —No te preocupes. Puedo cuidarme solo.

Wen Ning no parecía del todo seguro, pero conocía a Wei WuXian, y no importaba si le insistía, él seguiría adelante incluso si el mundo se le caía encima.

—Quiero ir a echar un vistazo a mi antiguo hogar —explicó sin prisa.

Dio un paso hacia adelante pero Wen Ning se puso en frente.

—Joven amo Wei, ¿de verdad quiere ir allá?

—¿Qué te pasa? —le cuestionó—. De pronto te pusiste insistente.

—Allá no hay nada.

—Entonces no habrá problema en que vaya a echar un vistazo. —Quiso avanzar pero Wen Ning no se lo permitió.

—¿Recuerda que la vieja taberna vende su licor favorito? ¿No quiere ir y beber un poco?

A Wei WuXian se le hizo agua la boca de solo imaginar bebiendo nuevamente la sonrisa del emperador después de tanto tiempo. Podía aprovechar que Lan WangJi no se encontraba para beber todo lo que quisiera, y cuando llegó a esa conclusión dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso a la ciudad. Pero solo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando se detuvo y volteó hacia Wen Ning.

—¿Por qué intentas evitar que suba a la colina? —Casi había caído en su engaño. —¿Qué me estás ocultando?

—¿Y-yo? ¡Nada! —Wen Ning sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo se sacudió y los grilletes tintinearon. —No intento impedirle nada, joven amo Wei.

Wei WuXian entornó la mirada con recelo. Conocía a la perfección a Wen Ning, y más aún cuando los nervios le dominaban. Los tartamudeos aparecían y los nervios convulsionaban su cuerpo, contrastando con su intimidante aspecto.

—Entonces no te entrometas y espera aquí mientras voy a investigar. —Retomó el paso y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡Es peligroso! —exclamó Wei Ning, esperando con ello persuadirle—. Hay miembros de la secta YunmengJiang patrullando y colocando talismanes para destruir su alma. Si se topa con alguno o si cae en una de esas trampas, usted podría...

Wei WuXian se detuvo y volteó a verle nuevamente. Podía comprender su preocupación. La última vez que no hizo caso a las advertencias de alguien había terminado en manos de Jiang Cheng.

Regresó hacia Wen Ning y palmeó uno de sus hombros.

—No soy tan débil como lo aparento. Un grupo de cultivadores no va a detenerme. —Sonrió confiado—. Estas son mis tierras, aquí es donde pertenezco.

Abrumado por su valentía despreocupada e insensata, Wen Ning apenas le miró. Lo vio alejarse nuevamente y no pudo continuar fingiendo que no sabía nada. Necesitaba al menos presionar un poco su memoria para que desistiera de ir a un sitio que resultaba tan peligroso como el que recuperara su memoria.

—¿Está seguro, joven amo Wei?

Wei WuXian se detuvo y lo miró por sobre el hombro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Entornó la mirada y volteó hasta encararle. —¿Qué tratas de decir?

Wen Ning tensó los labios y comenzó a temblar nervioso. Aun así fue capaz de sostener la mirada y contestar.

—Usted asegura que pertenece aquí —explicó un tanto vacilante—, pero hay un espacio en su memoria.

Endureciendo la mirada, Wei WuXian dio un paso hacia él mientras que Wen Ning retrocedía otro.

—¿Me estás tratando de decir algo? —Su expresión se endureció y su voz cambió de tono. —No me des pistas sin sentido. Sé directo y dime qué es lo que sabes.

Fue en ese momento que Wen Ning se arrepintió de hablar de más. Sabía lo astuto que era Wei WuXian y que si no tenía cuidado podía romper su juramento a Lan WangJi. ¿Pero realmente era correcto ocultarle la verdad a Wei WuXian? ¿Era justo para él mantenerlo engañado? Podía ver en sus ojos la ansiedad por saber lo que le ocultaban, porque sabía que así era, sabía que le mentían y que tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Y si así sucedía, ¿sería capaz de perdonar?

Arrepentido de su torpeza, bajó la mirada y negó decepcionado de sí mismo.

—Y-yo... yo no... yo no sé nada, joven amo— mintió—. Se lo aseguro.

—¿Entonces por qué dices eso? —Wei WuXian se estaba impacientando. —No me mientas.

—Solo digo lo que veo, joven amo. Asegura algo de lo que realmente no está seguro.

De algún modo Wen Ning tenía razón. Wei WuXian no podía asegurar saber todo si había un espacio vacío en su memoria.

—¿Dónde fallecí? —preguntó— ¿Fue aquí?

Wen Ning negó.

—¿Dónde?

—Cerca de Gusu —contestó.

—¿De Gusu? —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿Qué hacía allá?

Con un movimiento vacilante, Wen Ning volvió a negar.

—No lo sé. Yo no estaba cuando fue asesinado por el segundo maestro Lan.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Usted me pidió que me ocultara porque me estaban persiguiendo.

—¿Por qué te perseguían?

Tantas preguntas y hasta el momento ninguna era peligrosa de responder. Aun así, Wen Ning debía tener cuidado con el ritmo con la que estas eran formuladas. Wei WuXian podía pillarle desprevenido y sacarle la verdad sin darse cuenta.

—Porque asesinamos a muchos miembros de la secta... Wen —respondió al fin—. Descubrieron su identidad y la mía, y usted...

—Yo qué.

—Usted fue con el segundo maestro Lan.

—¿Yo fui con él?

Wen Ning asintió.

—¿Sabes el motivo?

Dudoso de lo que podía provocar la respuesta, Wen Ning negó una vez más, fingiendo desconocer la verdad. Vio cómo Wei WuXian resopló contrariado y supo que estaba decepcionado. Lamentaba no serle de ayuda, pero prefería ser un inútil ante sus ojos que romper su palabra.

Wei WuXian aguardó en silencio, casi como si quisiera estudiar a Wen Ning y descubrir algo que lo delatara. No podía evitar pensar en la posibilidad de estar siendo engañado por quien más confió en el pasado. El sentimiento era inevitable, después de todo habían sucedido diez años, y en esos diez años Wen Ning pudo haber cambiado. Prueba de ello era que ahora le servía a Lan HuiYing, y a simple vista no parecía existir conflictos entre él y Lan WangJi.

Lo miró durante unos momentos y concluyó que era imposible. Wen Ning era demasiado inocente como para engañarle.

Volvió a suspirar.

—Está bien —concluyó—. Intentas ocultarme ciertas cosas que al parecer no me conviene saber ahora y me evitas entrar al lugar que llegué a conocer como la palma de mi mano por mi seguridad.

—Lo lamento joven amo. —Wen Ning volvió a bajar la cabeza con pesar. —Es muy peligroso si entra solo.

—Se supone que tú me acompañarás —señaló Wei WuXian, esperando en verdad que lo hiciera.

—Aun así es peligroso —insistió Wen Ning—. Los cultivadores están colocando muchas trampas. —Lo miró apenas. —El segundo maestro Lan debe ayudarlo.

Nuevamente ese nombre estremecía su cuerpo. Wei WuXian no lo entendía realmente, pero quería suponer que se debía a lo que había sucedido en la posada y no por lo que inevitablemente sentía por Lan WangJi. No era simple estima por el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, era algo más que quería descubrir para definir sus sentimientos y pensamientos por él.

—Lo sé. Ahora dependo mucho de él. —Se cruzó de brazos con cierta resignación. —No lo entiendo realmente, pero estoy a salvo con él, a pesar de que me asesinó.

Wen Ning guardó silencio. De momento era mejor dejar que Wei WuXian solo especulara. Pronto llegaría el momento de decirle la verdad.

Tras un profundo suspiro, él dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la ciudad.

—Volveré a la posada —señaló—. Tú mantente a salvo. De seguro también te están buscando.

Con un movimiento con la cabeza, Wen Ning asintió, y no tardó en desaparecer entre las sombras.

Era poco lo que Wei WuXian había logrado adentrarse en los territorios de la colina LuanZang, pero fue suficiente para tardar alrededor de quince minutos en pisar terreno seguro.

Cuando divisó las luces de la ciudad, aceleró el paso, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca de Lan WangJi, pero se congeló cuando lo vio a él precisamente de pie a orillas del bosque que conectaba la ciudad con la colina. Su expresión molesta y su postura de vigilia no lo dejaron indiferente.

—¡HanGuang-Jun! —exclamó, fingiendo sorpresa—. Creí que dormías. Yo solo salí a dar una vuelta para tomar un poco de aire. No creas que tenía intenciones escapar.

—No pienso dejar que lo hagas —contestó él sin variar su inalterable tono de voz.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Se acercó a él y alcanzó su rostro. —Eres un hombre muy persistente.

Lan WangJi se dejó acariciar, pero sujetó la mano de Wei WuXian y la apartó despacio, como si con ello le hubiera dicho que no hacía falta tocarle de esa forma. Wei WuXian lo entendió y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —cuestionó de pronto.

—Te conozco —contestó él.

—¿Me conoces?

—Mejor de lo que crees.

A Wei WuXian no dejaba de llamarle la atención la forma en la que Lan WangJi le hablaba. Parecía como si realmente supiera su verdadera identidad, o tal vez no se refería precisamente a él, por lo que la idea de que se conocía con Mo XuanYu cobraba cada vez más fuerza.

Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago cuando pensó en ello, y se preguntó si sería capaz de seguir fingiendo ser Mo XuanYu. Conocía lo más relevante de su historia, en especial su inclinación sexual, y sentía que contra más se acercaba a Lan WangJi, más difícil era mentirle y mentirse a sí mismo.

—HanGuang-Jun. —Dudó un momento. —Lo que ocurrió en la posada...

El semblante de Lan WangJi no se alteró; incluso parecía estar esperando tocar ese tema.

—¿No te molesta dormir conmigo?

—No.

—Eres una persona que aparenta rechazar el contacto con los demás. ¿Por qué no te molesta?

—Porque eres tú.

Wei WuXian no supo qué contestar.

—Porque soy yo... —pronunció intrigado—. ¿Qué significa exactamente?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Dudoso de la respuesta que podía darle a Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian lo pensó un momento.

—Porque tengo curiosidad de saber por qué significo tanto para ti —contestó finalmente.

Necesitaba saberlo. Hacía mucho, desde que se encontraron en la Villa Mo, que esa duda agitaba sus pensamientos. Lan WangJi lo confundía, y nunca antes se había sentido así. Ni siquiera en su otra vida.

Vio de pronto que Lan WangJi abandonaba su postura y se le acercaba. Se sintió repentinamente intimidado por la forma en la que lo hacía y sus aparentes intenciones. Sin darse cuenta, retrocedió y terminó chochando contra un árbol. Su respiración se agitó y sintió que le temblaban las piernas. La forma en la que Lan WangJi le miraba le provocaba una extraña sensación, trayendo a su cuerpo viejas sensaciones.

Lan WangJi alzó su mano y alcanzó su rostro, acariciándolo apenas. Wei WuXian no entendía por qué lo hacía ni el por qué su cuerpo se estremecía con el roce de su mano sobre su piel. Sus emociones simplemente afloraban y su mente se confundía. Y cuando sintió que estaba en su límite y que su corazón saldría de su pecho, Lan WangJi lo dejó. Lo vio dar media vuelta y alejarse de regreso a la posada.

Wei WuXian quedó paralizado y sobrecogido por lo que había ocurrido. Lan WangJi actuaba de una forma como si la relación que los uniera fuera demasiado antigua como para ignorarla.

Decidió seguirle, pero se paralizó cuando a lo lejos se escucharon ladridos. De inmediato, su expresión cambió. Su rostro palideció y se llenó de terror.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —gritó—. ¡¿Es un perro?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde?!

Los ladridos se acercaron hasta que se escucharon al otro lado del camino, y Wei WuXian perdió el control. Intentó salir corriendo en sentido contrario, pero al pasar junto a Lan WangJi su brazo fue sujetado. Al ver que no podía escapar, su instinto le hizo trepar sobre lo más cerca que tenía, y ese fue Lan WangJi. Se aferró a él con fuerza y hundió su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello mientras su propio cuerpo convulsionaba víctima del pánico.

—¡Haz que se vaya! —chilló—. ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo por favor!

Lan WangJi miró al animal y este se detuvo. El aura que transmitía intimidaba lo suficiente para amedrentar al perro que, tras meter la cola entre las patas, dio media vuelta y se alejó visiblemente asustado.

Wei WuXian no paraba de temblar, ni siquiera se atrevía a apartar el rostro del cuello de Lan WangJi. La fobia a los perros era claro que ni siquiera reencarnando desaparecía.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó aterrado.

—Aún no —contestó Lan WangJi.

Lo sujetaba con fuerza, procurando no dejarlo caer. Quería aprovechar cada segundo sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Su alma vibraba cuando sucedía. Y simplemente no quería permitirle bajar, incluso si el perro ya se había marchado.

—¿Todavía no se va?

Después de unos minutos de tortura, Lan WangJi terminó por compadecerse de él y le dijo la verdad.

—Ya se fue.

Wei WuXian se relajó de inmediato. Soltó un profundo suspiro y levantó apenas la cabeza, descubriendo que por estar sumido en el terror de ser mordido por un perro, incluso por el solo hecho de saber que había uno cerca, no se había dado cuenta que estaba en los brazos de Lan WangJi. Su fobia le había nublado el juicio, y solo ahora que el temor pasó podía sentir su calor y aroma invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Y entre la vergüenza por mostrarse como un cobarde, el temor de su desafortunado encuentro con un perro y lo que había sucedido en la habitación de la posada, se bajó despacio eludiendo cualquier contacto visual. Mientras lo hacía, podía sentir cómo las manos de Lan WangJi se deslizaban por su cintura y ascendían por su espalda, moldeándola, a medida que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Cuando lo hizo, no se apartó, su rostro estaba frente a su pecho y podía escuchar su respiración mientras el perfume de su ropa parecía sentirlo más fuerte que nunca.

Alzó apenas el rostro, encontrándose con la expresión tranquila de Lan WangJi, y allí se quedó. Permaneció inmóvil observándolo, conteniendo incluso la respiración, y vio que en sus ojos había una profundidad inexorable, y que parecía haber visto antes. No estaba del todo seguro, pero el estremecimiento que esa expresión le producía le resultaba muy familiar.

Finalmente, cuando los segundos parecieron tornarse en minutos, Wei WuXian pudo ver algo más que sus ojos. Los años no habían pasado por Lan WangJi, y de alguna forma eso le agradaba. Seguía siendo de ese pálido e inmaculado rostro que distinguía a los miembros de la secta GusuLan, sin una imperfección que lo arruinara. Sus pestañas, si bien en el pasado no había tenido oportunidad de verlas tan de cerca, desde que reencarnó en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu podía contemplarlas de un mejor ángulo, confirmando así lo que ya intuía: también eran perfectas. Continuó su meticuloso recorrido, y en el momento que sus ojos recayeron sobre sus labios, algo en su interior se agitó. Al igual que las pestañas, también los había visto de cerca desde que regresó, pero nunca con tanto detalle al punto de resultarle interesantes. Lucían tan suaves y en un sutil tono rosa pálido que conmovió cada fibra de su cuerpo y agitó su estómago, como si un calor comenzara a arder allí, y pronto se dio cuenta que unos deseos poderosos lo impulsaban a querer probarlos. Pero aun si tenía ganas, sabía que si lo hacía cruzaría un límite peligroso que despertaría el odio de Lan WangJi.

—HanGuang-Jun... —Su voz sonó casi como un ronroneo. —No tienes que sostenerme tan fuerte. No iré a ningún lado.

Desde hacía rato que podía sentir sus manos rodeándole y apresándole con fuerza, como si realmente no quisiera dejarle ir. Le parecía un gesto tierno de su parte, pero incluso si lo consideraba de ese modo, una parte de su propio pensamiento quería escapar y dejar de sentirse tan atraído por él y sus labios que pedían ser besados.

Lan WangJi pareció sujetarlo con más fuerza y lo apegó contra su cuerpo. Su calor de inmediato se mezcló con el suyo.

—Y aunque quisieras no te lo permitiría.

Su aliento suave y fresco golpeó sus labios y fue suficiente para finalmente ceder ante los de Lan WangJi. Por un momento había querido eludir sus sentimientos que irrumpían en su sistema desde que fue consciente de ellos, pero el instinto simplemente actuó y se dejó llevar por él. Con una acompasada lentitud se inclinó hacia adelante. Ya no sentía que tuviera algo que perder; por el contrario. Ahora más que nunca quería tocar esos labios. Necesitaba sentirlos, probarlos y descubrir por qué le despertaban tantas emociones y llamaban tan poderosamente su atención. Pero algo lo detuvo. Quizá su cordura, la que pocas veces se había manifestado en su otra vida.

Casi como si se tratara de un hechizo disuelto, se obligó a volver a sus sentidos y se alejó en el preciso instante que el cielo se iluminó de un intenso color amarillo, seguido de un estallido proveniente de la colina LuanZang. Ambos miraron al cielo y vieron el emblema de la secta LanLingJin dibujándose brillante entre las nubes. Ya no había tiempo para flirteos ni confusiones; corrieron de regreso a la colina LuanZang y se adentraron a ella. A mitad de camino divisaron a Jin Ling enfrentándose a un cadáver feroz al que le faltaba un brazo. Jin Ling se lo había quitado con su espada. Aun así, no lucía como si llevara la ventaja.

—¡Jin Ling! —exclamó Wei WuXian corriendo hacia él.

Él estaba en el suelo, enlodado y con una herida en la cabeza. No parecía haber sido causada por el cadáver; más bien fue el árbol tras él que al golpearse contra el macizo tronco, se rompió su frente.

Lan WangJi se plantó frente al cadáver que buscaba su brazo y sacó a Guqin. Con un agitar de las cuerdas, una aplastante tonada logró inmovilizarlo. Mientras, Wei WuXian intentaba despertar a Jin Ling.

Cuando él comenzó a tomar conciencia, se vio rodeado y se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Q-qué haces?! —exclamó al reconocer a Wei WuXian—. ¡No me toques asqueroso manga cortada! ¡No soy como tú!

Wei WuXian curvó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—No importa si no eres como yo, no es tu culpa —contestó divertido—. Y solo estamos ayudándote. Vimos la señal en el cielo.

—¿Qué señal? —masculló él mientras eludía cualquier contacto con Wei WuXian—. Yo no hice nada.

—¿De verdad? Entonces el pánico te hizo activar la señal de tu secta.

—¡Te digo que yo no lo hice! —insistió Jin Ling cada vez más irritado—. ¡Jamás haría eso! Puedo arreglármelas por mí mismo.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero se contuvo casi atragantándose con su propia respiración cuando reconoció a Lan WangJi. Su presencia imponente y de naturaleza pragmática le hacía pensar que si se le cruzaba por delante terminaría mal. No lo consideraba un mal sujeto, por el contrario; lo admiraba por haber sido el asesino de Wei WuXian. Sin embargo, debido a los fuertes rumores sobre de su personalidad traicionera también le temía, suponiendo que por conseguir lo que quería podía engañar a quien quisiera.

Apartó a Wei WuXian con un manotazo y finalmente se puso de pie.

—Esa es... mi presa —declaró, temiendo que eso molestara a Lan WangJi.

—Podría apostar que ese cadáver no piensa lo mismo —comentó Wei WuXian.

Jin Ling le arrojó una mirada de desprecio y se alejó.

—Qué te metes tú, asqueroso manga cortada.

—Oye, no tienes que ser tan antipático —se quejó Wei WuXian—. Soy tu tío después de todo.

Enfurecido, como si hubiera escuchado el peor insulto, Jin Ling volteó a encararle con el semblante crispado.

—¡De ninguna manera te considero mi tío! —espetó—. Solo tengo dos, ¡tú no cuentas!

Para Wei WuXian no era sorpresa su reacción. Podía ver claramente la influencia de Jiang Cheng sobre él.

—Bueno, pero yo te considero mi sobrino —le rebatió mientras se encogía de hombros—, así que te ayudaré lo quieras o no.

El ceño de Jin Ling pudo arrugarse todavía más después de eso. Con un gesto despreciativo, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el cadáver tendido en el suelo.

—No podría nunca considerarte como tío después de lo que hiciste.

Wei WuXian arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

—¿Y qué hice que no merezco ser tu tío? —indagó.

—Cometiste una herejía. Te metiste en las entrañas a una abominación. —Jin Ling se detuvo y lo miró por sobre el hombro. —¡Y tuviste un castigo por eso!

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Wei WuXian y su semblante se endureció. Podía tolerar las rabietas de un preadolescente malcriado y de mal carácter, pero con ese comentario había cruzado el límite. Le dio alcance antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente y lo sujetó de un brazo.

—¿Y qué si lo hice? —declaró con voz grave—. ¿Acaso por eso mi hijo debía morir? Él era inocente, al igual que tus padres, pero lo asesinaron. —Apretó con fuerza su brazo y casi tiró de él. —¿Acaso es justo que personas inocentes mueran solo porque otros lo deciden?

No lo entendía realmente, pero esa inexplicable conexión y empatía con Mo XuanYu había nublado su juicio y arruinado su postura campechana y a ratos traviesa. Sentía como suya la pérdida de su hijo al punto no de no poder soportar que alguien avalara la muerte de una criatura inocente por el simple hecho de ser considerado como prohibido. Miró fijamente a Jin Ling y notó la palidez en su rostro y la humedad en sus ojos. Lucían al borde del llanto, por lo que decidió soltarlo para que reflexionara y se disculpara.

—Vamos —le dijo a Lan WangJi sin mirarle. No le importaba si había visto ese lado suyo; después de todo, ya conocía el origen de la cicatriz en su vientre.

Lan WangJi le siguió en silencio. No cuestionó su reacción ni la forma en la que dejó a Jin Ling. Aquel lugar no era propicio para enfrentamientos ni sermones. El llamado en el cielo tarde o temprano atraería a otros cultivadores, y por el bien de Wei WuXian y suyo, no debían ser vistos.

Pasaron junto al cadáver tendido en el suelo y dejarían que Jin Ling lo terminara para no complicar las cosas entre ellos. Sin embargo Lan WangJi, se detuvo cuando una presencia familiar llamó su atención. Wei WuXian también la percibió y volteó a hacia Jin Ling en el preciso instante que una sombra se aproximaba hacia él.

Pudo simplemente haber ignorado la situación y correr a esconderse, pero Wei WuXian no era esa clase de individuo. Para bien o para mal, él simplemente actuaba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Corrió hacia Jin Ling antes de pensarlo siquiera y lo empujó, evitando así que Wen Ning le cayera encima.

El pesado cuerpo de Wen Ning derrapó en el suelo, deteniéndose contra un grueso árbol de abeto. Se quedó inmóvil, como si quisiera fundirse en el suelo mientras la figura de Jiang Cheng aparecía unos pasos más atrás y dejaba en evidencia sus intenciones de terminar su trabajo en él. Zidian destellaba en su mano, y un grupo de cultivadores le escoltaban, pero en el momento que advirtió la presencia de Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian su objetivo cambió. Apuntó a Zidian hacia ellos y los cultivadores les rodearon.

Lo que Lan WangJi temía, se cumplió.

...Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12: La verdad

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 12 —**

 **La verdad**

Antes de poder escapar o eludir cualquier atisbo de su presencia en el lugar, Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian se vieron rodeados por el líder de la secta YunmengJiang y sus cultivadores. Wen Ning continuaba tendido en el suelo luego de su violento aterrizaje. No parecía que el golpe le hubiera afectado en realidad; más bien, no quería volver a ser el centro de atención de Jiang Cheng y recibir un nuevo ataque de Zidian, pues él ahora tenía sus ojos puestos en Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian.

—Cada vez que intento hacer mi trabajo, me tengo que encontrar con ustedes —siseó irritado.

—El mundo de la cultivación es pequeño —dijo Wei WuXian con tono burlón—. Pero nosotros llegamos primero, así que podría decir que me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

Sabía que era mentira pero quería molestarlo un poco, y funcionó. El ceño de Jiang Cheng se acentuó y Zidian centelleó amenazante en su mano.

—Debo suponer que estaban intentando conseguir algo —espetó él en respuesta.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Wei WuXian con curiosidad sincera—. ¿Hay algo que obtener de esta montaña estéril?

—Podrías preguntarle a HanGuang-Jun. —Miró a Lan WangJi. —¿Por qué no le dices, HanGuang-Jun?

Wei WuXian volteó a verle con intriga. ¿Acaso en los túmulos funerarios había algo que desconocía? Lan WangJi sin embargo no contestó. No tenía nada que decirle, y no pensaba involucrarlo en sus conflictos personales con Jiang Cheng aun cuando lo que dijera fuese verdad.

Un grupo de cultivadores apareció de pronto y negaron con la cabeza cuando Jiang Cheng los observó.

—No hay rastros de actividad demoniaca del Patriarca YiLing —contestó un cultivador.

—Las otras sectas tampoco han logrado dar con algún rastro —añadió otro—. Las huellas que seguíamos simplemente desaparecieron.

"Insisten con eso", pensó Wei WuXian. Estaba frente a esos persecutores y ni cuenta se daban. ¿Cómo podían considerarse cultivadores si no eran capaces de detectar su espíritu estando justo allí?

Jiang Cheng resopló contrariado. Parecía que acabaría con la vida de sus propios cultivadores antes su incompetencia para dar con el alma de un ser tan poderoso como peligroso. Miró entonces a Jin Ling que, tras levantarse del suelo producto del empujón que le propició Wei WuXian, caminó hacia él visiblemente avergonzado.

—¿Tuviste que activar el llamado porque no eres capaz de demostrar tus capacidades?

—Lo hice sin querer —contestó con la vista hacia el suelo y los puños fuertemente cerrados—. Ese cadáver...

—¿Cuál es tu excusa esta vez? ¿Acaso no eres capaz de derrotarlo tú solo? ¿Tuvieron que ayudarte?

Jin Ling levantó la cabeza y alzó la voz.

—¡Yo no pedí! —exclamó—. Ellos llegaron y...

—Insolente. Te atreves a levantar la voz cuando no eres capaz siquiera de derrotar a un simple cadáver. A veces me avergüenza ser tu tío.

El rostro de Jin Ling se descompuso y no pudo sostener la mirada por más tiempo. Volvió a llevarla al suelo y permaneció inmóvil y enmudecido, reprimiendo las evidentes intenciones de soltarse a llorar.

Wei WuXian no se sintió a gusto con ello. Si bien se debía disciplinar a los jóvenes para guiarlos por el buen camino de la cultivación y fortalecer sus personalidades, la humillación y la descalificación no era un método efectivo. Jiang Cheng sin duda era el vivo retrato de su madre, y parecía no haber heredado ni una pisca de calidez de su padre.

—Deberías agradecer que ayudáramos a tu sobrino —espetó Wei WuXian, colocándose las manos tras la nuca—. Ese cadáver resultó molesto.

Jiang Cheng hizo un ademán despreciativo.

—Si no es capaz de derrotar a un insignificante cadáver, no es mi sobrino.

La expresión de Jin Ling palideció aún más y Wei WuXian pudo ver que sus ojos vidriosos no parpadeaban. Podía apostar que incluso contenía el aliento para no dejar que las lágrimas escaparan y lo delataran. Sintió pena por él y se preguntó por qué Jiang Cheng era tan cruel con su propio sobrino. Pensó entonces en Lan HuiYing y no pudo imaginarse hablándole de esa forma para educarle; tampoco Lan WangJi. A simple vista se podía apreciar que pese a la rigurosidad de la secta GusuLan, Lan HuiYing había sido educado y guiado con mucho amor.

Jiang Cheng dio un paso al frente y apuntó con Zidian a Wen Ning, que aún yacía tendido en el suelo.

—Viene con ustedes, ¿no es así?

Wei WuXian negó.

—¿Te hizo algo malo para que lo atacaras de esa forma? —Torció los labios fingiendo tristeza. —Mira cómo lo dejaste.

Su sarcástico comentario solo sirvió para que el semblante de Jiang Cheng se crispara y su mirada le viera con un profundo desprecio y aversión.

—Defendiendo a un cadáver... —siseó con voz álgida—. Típico de un asqueroso cultivador demoniaco. —Su tono se llenó de odio. —Típico de Wei WuXian. —Dio un paso hacia adelante y alzó a Zidian frente a él. —¡Apártate!

Wei WuXian se rehusó a moverse de su sitio. No estaba dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre para que lastimara a Wen Ning, aun cuando era un hecho que el más perjudicado podía resultar el propio Jiang Cheng.

—Insistes con eso ¿eh? —Resopló contrariado y negó decepcionado. —Sigue buscándolo porque no soy él.

Era evidente que Jiang Cheng no le creía, y no importaba cuánto se esforzara en demostrar que no era quien decía, él sabía la verdad desde que se encontraron en aquella cacería nocturna, y no había manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer; después de todo crecieron juntos, y sin importar el tiempo, ambos conocían todo del otro.

Zidian liberó un amenazante destello frente a Wei WuXian con la clara intención de liberar su poder espiritual sobre él. La mano de Jiang Cheng temblaba alrededor de su empuñadura, y era cuestión de tiempo para atacar, pero Lan WangJi se interpuso entre los dos con Guqin en sus manos. Jiang Cheng sonrió.

—Esto me trae muchos recuerdos —señaló casi divertido—. Las cosas no cambian cuando se trata de defender a esas escorias. Pero es mucho más irritante cuando veo al segundo maestro Lan defendiendo con tanta determinación a la peor de todas.

Lan WangJi no contestó ni cedió a su presión por confirmarle que era Wei WuXian. Pero sí estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por proteger a Wei WuXian de cualquiera que intentara lastimarlo otra vez. No importaba si arruinaba su reputación, si su secta lo volvía a castigar o si su vida como cultivador terminaba, protegería al amor de su vida sin importar las consecuencias.

—Él me defiende porque estás obsesionado con algo que no es —contestó Wei WuXian refugiado tras Lan WangJi—. Si buscan el espíritu de ese sujeto en esta montaña, ¿por qué piensas que yo soy él?

Los labios de Jiang Cheng volvieron a curvarse con una sonrisa. Contra más escuchaba a Wei WuXian más le convencía de que se trataba de él.

—No me importa si es considerada una obsesión —respondió desafiante—, voy a conseguir que confieses por las buenas o las malas. Incluso si Lan WangJi te defiende.

Zidian chasqueó en su mano y sacudió su mano dispuesto a atacar, pero aquello jamás sucedió. El sonido inconfundible de ChenQing resonó por todo el bosque y la tierra a los pocos segundos empezó a vibrar.

Todos lo supieron en ese momento: el patriarca YiLing finalmente había aparecido, pero solo Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi sabían quién era en realidad el responsable de aquella apabullante tonada. Jiang Cheng no dudó en ordenarle a sus hombres que fueran por él y le trajeran su cabeza.

—HuiYing —murmuró Wei WuXian con cierta preocupación. Era un gran riesgo si resultaba capturado y descubrían que él era un cultivador demoniaco.

Miró a Lan WangJi y esperó de su parte alguna señal para ir a ayudarle, pero él no se movió. No le quitó los ojos de encima a Jiang Cheng y parecía que en cualquier momento lo atacaría. Jin Ling tampoco se había movido de su lugar. Estaba dispuesto a apoyar a su tío aun cuando él no se lo había pedido, pero de su parte solo obtuvo un gesto reprobatorio.

—¿Aún sigues aquí?

—¿Eh?

—No te quedes parado como idiota. Ve tras ese hereje y tráeme su cabeza.

Jin Ling pareció dudar, aun así asintió con cierta vergüenza tras las reiteradas ofensas de Jiang Cheng. Era un hecho que sus duras palabras le afectaban. Una vez que se marchó, Jiang Cheng, Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian retomaron el enfrentamiento, dejando en evidencia la tensión latente que los abordaba desde que se encontraron.

—Ahora nadie nos podrá interrumpir —espetó Jiang Cheng con Zidian amenazante en su mano—. Podremos aclarar las cosas finalmente.

—No hay nada que aclarar —rebatió Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian aprovechó ese breve intercambio de palabras y se echó a correr para ir con Lan HuiYing, pero el chasquido de Zidian frente a él se lo impidió. Se detuvo incómodo y volteó hacia Jiang Cheng con molestia al darse cuenta que sus intenciones eran lastimarle una vez más. Lan WangJi sin embargo volvió a protegerle, desafiando sin reservas a Jiang Cheng. Desenvainó a Bichen y el filo de la hoja blanca resplandeció en medio de la penumbra.

—No has cambiado, HanGuang-Jun. —Una mueca burlona acudió a los labios del temible líder de la secta YunmengJiang. —Sigues siendo el mismo cuando se trata de él. —Zidian volvió a convertirse en anillo y desenvainó a Sandu. —Estás dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de protegerle. Y me pregunto por qué. ¿Es tanta tu culpa por haberlo asesinado, o es por lo que hicieron con esa abominación...?

Antes de que Jiang Cheng continuara, Lan WangJi se fue sobre él. Bichen impactó contra Sandu y una violenta pelea comenzó. Wei WuXian observó el enfrentamiento pero su mente solo se concentró en repetir las palabras de Jiang Cheng. ¿De qué abominación hablaba? ¿Qué había hecho con Lan WangJi en su otra vida? Nada parecía tener sentido, y Lan WangJi no ayudaba a aclarar sus dudas. Él estaba determinado a impedir que Jiang Cheng revelara la verdad.

El aullido de un cadáver resonó en la montaña y Wei WuXian volvió a sus sentidos. Volteó hacia Wei Ning, que aún permanecía tendido en el suelo, y fue hacia él. Sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente lastimado como para continuar fingiendo que había muerto, por lo que no había problema en darle una sencilla orden incluso si Jiang Cheng lo había golpeado.

—Oye, deja de hacerte el muerto y levántate.

Wen Ning abrió los ojos y sus pupilas negras se clavaron en las de Wei WuXian.

—Joven amo Wei —murmuró.

—Anda, levántate. HuiYing te necesita.

Al escuchar la orden, Wen Ning obedeció y en un parpadeo desapareció entre las sombras antes que Jiang Cheng se percatara. Wei WuXian pudo sentirse tranquilo al verle marcharse porque sabía que Lan HuiYing estaría a salvo con él, y que sin importar lo que pasara lo protegería. Volvió su atención al enfrentamiento entre Lan WangJi y Jiang Cheng, y se preguntó si debía intervenir o dejar que liberaran la ira que ambos tenían por el otro.

El choque de Bichen y Sandu retumbaba la tierra e iluminaba la penumbra del bosque. Acero contra acero. Había una historia que contar de esas espadas y que aún no tenía final. Jiang Cheng atacaba con tanto ímpetu que a ratos parecía doblegar a Lan WangJi, pero él no retrocedía y asestaba cada golpe como si fuera el decisivo.

¿Por qué tanto resentimiento? Se preguntó Wei WuXian. ¿Por qué ese aborrecimiento inexplicable entre los dos que fluía de forma tan natural? Jiang Cheng parecía expulsar veneno en cada palabra y ataque con Sandu y Zidian. En su interior existía un profundo odio que lo amargaba y hundía, mientras que Lan WangJi sólo buscaba proteger su propio pasado. Y Wei WuXian podía apostar que el motivo de ese resentimiento mutuo tenía que ver con él.

De pronto, la pelea se vio interrumpida por cientos de señales de loto resplandeciendo en el cielo. Provenían de los pies de la montaña, donde seguramente se encontraba Lan HuiYing. Wei WuXian tuvo un mal presentimiento y se volvió hacia Lan WangJi.

—¡HanGuang-Jun, me adelantaré!

Corrió colina abajo sin esperar su aprobación. Lan WangJi y Jiang Cheng le vieron partir y no dudaron en seguirle. La pelea podían continuarla después; ahora la prioridad era descubrir por qué las señales en el cielo habían iluminado la noche en un intenso color púrpura.

—Esos inútiles —masculló Jiang Cheng, creyendo que sus discípulos eran ineficientes e incapaces de seguir simples órdenes.

Cuando llegaron a los pies de la montaña se encontraron con algo que no esperaban. En medio del inevitable enfrentamiento con los cadáveres que el sonido de ChenQing convocó, un reguero de cultivadores de la secta YunmengJiang yacía en el suelo mientras Wen Ning protegía a Jin Ling del cadáver feroz que no dejaba de perseguir a Wei WuXian.

—Tú otra vez —murmuró él al reconocerle.

Jiang Cheng no dudó en atacarlo con Zidian mientras su semblante se tornaba más irritado al ver a Jin Ling inconsciente en el suelo.

Lan HuiYing peleaba en conjunto con Wen Ning, pero no era suficiente. Ese cadáver feroz no podía ser contenido ni derribado por nadie, incluso si se combinaban tres ataques simultáneos sobre él. Suibian lo golpeó con fuerza, el puño de Wen Ning impactó directo en su rostro e incluso el poder espiritual de Zidian, pero nada funcionó. Ni una sola herida apareció en su fornido cuerpo.

—¡HuiYing!

Wei WuXian sintió que se le detenía el corazón cuando lo vio ser empujado por un violento golpe del cadáver. Corrió hacia él y amortiguó su caída protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo. La fuerza del impacto les hizo derrapar en el suelo y aterrizaron bajo un imponente abeto.

—¿Estás bien?

En un intento por recomponerse rápido, Lan HuiYing sacudió la cabeza y asintió un tanto aturdido.

—Maestro Mo —pronunció.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó él en un sutil tono de regaño—. ¿Por qué despertaste a esos cadáveres?

—Lo lamento —murmuró apenado—. Mientras dormía sentí de pronto una gran concentración de energía resentida proveniente de este lugar, y cuando me di cuenta que ustedes no se encontraban en la posada, supuse que estaban aquí. Mi intención no era causarles problemas, pero a mitad de camino me encontré con él y creí que si despertaba a los cadáveres de este lugar bastarían para detenerlo. Pero me equivoqué. —Bajó la mirada con pesar. —Intenté contenerlo lo más que pude pero es demasiado fuerte.

—No subestimes tus capacidades —le dijo Wei WuXian—. Eres fuerte; mucho más que la mayoría de los cultivadores, pero no te vuelvas a arriesgar. Ese cadáver no tiene comparación. Su energía resentida está fuera de todo límite. Alguien muy poderoso lo controla.

Lan HuiYing advirtió la expresión de Wei WuXian y por un momento sintió que estaba frente a otra persona. No lucía como el lunático Mo XuanYu que había conocido la primera vez en aquella vieja bodega, con el rostro pintado y un contradictorio temor a los cadáveres feroces. Ahora era alguien más el que le transmitía seguridad y confianza, provocándole una extraña emoción que vibró en su pecho.

—Ahora hay que hacer algo con él —continuó Wei WuXian mientras se ponía de pie.

—Debería ocultarse, maestro Mo. Está tras usted y no sabemos sus intenciones.

—Si está tras mis pasos, quizá tenemos una pequeña ventaja.

Dejó a Lan HuiYing y se acercó a la pelea. Lan WangJi también se había unido a ella en un intento por derribar al cadáver uniendo fuerzas con Jiang Cheng y Wen Ning. Se ubicó a una distancia prudente y, tras acomodar las manos abiertas a ambos lados de su boca, gritó:

—¡Oye! ¡Cadáver ridículo! —Podía apostar que tenía mal genio, por lo que no había problema en provocarle un poco. —¡Si es a mí a quien buscas, ven y pelea conmigo!

Lan WangJi y Jiang Cheng se detuvieron al ver que el cadáver dirigió su atención a Wei WuXian, pero fue Lan WangJi el primero en reaccionar al ver sus intenciones. Su rostro palideció y no dudó en ir directo hacia él para protegerle. Wei WuXian sin embargo tenía un plan, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio que su improvisación había dado resultado. Su mano oculta tras su espalda había concentrado una pequeña cantidad de energía resentida y, en el momento que el cadáver se abalanzó sobre él, despertó a los cadáveres que yacían inmóviles en el suelo y les ordenó írsele encima. Otro pequeño grupo lo protegió interponiéndose como un sólido escudo, evitando que el cadáver feroz le tocara siquiera un cabello.

Todos enmudecieron. Lan WangJi se detuvo a medio camino y advirtió las intenciones de Wei WuXian al ver cómo contraatacó al cadáver. Lan HuiYing vio con fascinación la manera en la que empleaba la energía resentida mientras que Jiang Cheng sacaba sus propias conclusiones. Wen Ning en ese momento se fue sobre el cadáver e intentó arrancarle la cabeza, pero su cuerpo era sólido como una roca, y aunque trató de derribarlo con la ayuda de los demás cadáveres, resultó imposible; no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Su energía resentida era superior a cualquier cadáver antes visto, y su fuerza era mil veces mayor a la de Wen Ning, considerado hasta ahora, el cadáver feroz más fuerte y temible de todos.

Aun así, el cadáver intentó escapar pero fue inmovilizado por Zidian. El látigo le rodeó por el torso y comenzó a presionarlo con la intención de tirarlo al suelo. Lan WangJi tomó distancia y con un rasgueo de cuerdas, Guqin hizo un gutural sonido que pareció aturdirlo al punto de lograr que apoyara una rodilla en el suelo.

—¡Dale nuevamente! —gritó Wei WuXian con entusiasmo al ver que el improvisado plan estaba dando resultado. Nadie se había puesto de acuerdo, pero todos entendieron su idea y la llevaron a cabo uniendo fuerzas, aun cuando segundos atrás estaban peleando unos con otros.

Lan WangJi se dispuso a agitar una vez las cuerdas de Guqin, pero se vio interrumpido cuando algunos cultivadores comenzaron a gritar y correr despavoridos montaña abajo mientras apuntaban hacia la cima. De entre los árboles una densa niebla negra se acercaba peligrosamente. Nadie sabía de dónde provenía ni cómo había surgido, pero a medida que tocaba cadáveres y árboles, estos parecían consumirse convirtiéndose solo en piel seca y huesos.

—Es veneno —concluyó Wei WuXian al percatarse de cómo quedaba lo que era tocado por el gas—. Veneno mezclado con energía resentida. —Se volvió hacia los demás. —¡No respiren esto! ¡Si lo hacen estarán acabados! ¡Salgan de aquí ahora!

En ese momento nadie pensó en si hacerle caso era absurdo o si en verdad estaba hablando con sensatez. Todos percibieron el peligro que provocaba esa niebla misteriosa y los efectos que causaba al contacto, por lo que resolvieron correr lejos de la colina sin esperar más tiempo.

Jiang Cheng ordenó a uno de sus cultivadores que recogiera a Jin Ling y lo llevaran al claro al otro lado de la colina. Su intención no era desligarse de su deber como tío; más bien pretendía bajar con ellos y hacer valer su responsabilidad como líder de la secta YunmengJiang y defender los territorios de YiLing, porque si esa niebla llegaba a la ciudad, muchos morirían.

Wei WuXian corrió hasta Lan HuiYing y le ayudó a alejarse de la niebla mientras analizaba la situación. Era un hecho que esa niebla no surgió de la nada. Alguien la había creado.

—Vamos —dijo Lan WangJi al ver que esta se acercaba cada vez más.

—Vayan ustedes —dijo Wei WuXian—. Me encargaré de detener esto.

Lan WangJi lo sujetó de un brazo y jaló de él hacia su cuerpo.

—Vamos —repitió, conteniendo el temor que la idea de verle allí le provocaba.

Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza y tiró de su brazo para liberarse.

—No sacamos nada con escapar si esa niebla nos alcanzará de todos modos. Puedo detenerla.

—Si usted puede, yo también —dijo Lan HuiYing de pie a su lado.

—No, esto es demasiado peligroso para ti. —Se inclinó un poco hacia él. —Necesito pedirte un favor. —Apuntó a ChenQing. —Necesito que me la prestes.

Lan HuiYing dudó y miró a Lan WangJi esperando su aprobación, pero él solo estaba preocupado de lo que Wei WuXian tenía en mente. Aun así se la entregó.

—Si te quedas yo también lo haré —declaró Lan WangJi sin vacilación—. No voy a dejarte solo. Yo te-

—No es necesario —le interrumpió Wei WuXian al adivinar su intenciones—. Además, un cultivador como tú no podrá resistir el veneno de esta energía resentida. Morirás a los pocos minutos que lo respires. Hazme caso.

Lan WangJi no cedió, pero tampoco se esforzó en rebatirle.

—Yo también me quiero quedar. —Lan HuiYing insistió.

—Te irás —decretó Lan WangJi.

—¡No Quiero!

Era en momentos como estos que Lan HuiYing mostraba su naturaleza caprichosa e impulsiva, pero Wei WuXian solo pudo ver la misma frustración que veinte años atrás él experimentó cuando vio caer al muelle del loto y no pudo hacer nada por salvarlo. Él y Jiang Cheng vivieron aquel infierno del que pudieron escapar apenas con vida sin la oportunidad de proteger a sus seres queridos y amigos, por lo que podía comprender a la perfección la necesidad de Lan HuiYing por ayudarle, pero también podía entender ahora más que nunca la decisión de Madame Yu en ese entonces cuando los excluyó de la pelea enviándolos lejos de Yunmeng en un pequeño bote. Y así como en aquella ocasión Madame Yu no dudó en salvarlos, él también debía hacer lo mismo por Lan HuiYing.

No había tiempo que perder o todos morirían bajo esa niebla venenosa.

—¡Wen Ning! —gritó, y él de inmediato se acercó—. Llévatelo.

No esperó la aprobación de Lan WangJi ni los protestos de Lan HuiYing. Lo quería a salvo sin importar si luego lo despreciaba por ignorar sus sentimientos. Wen Ning no dudó en tomarlo en brazos y corrió con él lejos de la colina. De lejos se pudieron escuchar sus gritos llamándolos en un intento desesperado por quedarse, hasta que finalmente se perdieron entre los árboles y la oscuridad del lugar, convirtiéndose en apenas un eco lejano.

—Estará a salvo.

Esperaba que su iniciativa no hubiera molestado a Lan WangJi, que su decisión de salvaguardar a Lan HuiYing la considerara por encima de su rol como tutor y miembro de la secta GusuLan, pero enmudeció cuando vio una profunda e inexplicable emoción en sus ojos claros. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, inconmovible e indescifrable, pero eran sus ojos y la forma en la que estos le miraban que había terminado por conmoverle y convencerle de que había hecho lo correcto.

Lan WangJi por su parte solo podía experimentar la tranquilidad de saber que Lan HuiYing estaba a salvo, pero también la emoción latente al ver cómo el instinto de Wei WuXian por proteger a Lan HuiYing nacía de forma casi instintiva.

—Lo sé —pronunció de forma casi gentil.

Wei WuXian asintió tranquilo y, tras acomodar a ChenQing en sus labios, las primeras notas comenzaron a llenar el lugar. Lan WangJi no tardó en seguirle con Guqin.

La canción no resultaba conocida, al menos no dentro del mundo de la cultivación tradicional. Lo que Wei WuXian tocaba era una pieza que él mismo había compuesto y la cual recordaba a la perfección. El propósito era simple y fue cuestión de segundos para lograr su cometido; los cadáveres comenzaron a alinearse frente a la niebla formando una barrera, y de sus bocas comenzó a manar energía resentida, impidiendo que el veneno negro continuara esparciéndose. Antes hubiera bastado con solo agitar a ChenQing en su mano para dominar tal cantidad de energía resentida sin dificultad, pero ahora que estaba en un cuerpo débil, necesitaba valerse de sus viejas habilidades para dominar tal cantidad de energía.

Lan WangJi agitó las cuerdas de Guqin y se unió a la melodía. Una onda producida por el batir de las cuerdas apareció frente a él y bloqueó el avance de la niebla.

Wei WuXian se encontró con su mirada y trató de entender por qué él conocía su tonada. Era una composición propia de la cultivación demoniaca, pero él lo apoyaba en una sincronía perfecta. Podía pensar en cientos de escenarios posibles que contestarían su interrogante, pero ahora solo podía concentrarse en repeler la niebla con su ayuda. La niebla sin embargo se resistía y buscaba por todos los medios sobrepasar la barrera compuesta por la energía resentida de los cadáveres y las vibraciones espirituales de Guqin. Era una mezcla peligrosa de resentimiento e ira que le daba cuerpo y oprimía el corazón de quien estuviera cerca de ella. Pero ni Wei WuXian ni Lan WangJi parecían sucumbir ante ella, incluso si sus cuerpos comenzaban a agotarse con el correr de los minutos. Este era un enfrentamiento de resistencia, y ellos estaban ganando.

.

.

.

Luego de asegurarse que sus cultivadores y Jin Ling estuvieran a salvo de la niebla venenosa, Jiang Cheng regresó al interior de la colina para intentar detener con sus propias manos aquella niebla tóxica, pero al momento de llegar al sitio donde se encontraba Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi, quedó pasmado. Reconoció a ChenQing en las manos de quien negaba ser Wei WuXian, y a Lan WangJi siguiéndole en una melodía siniestra que doce años atrás escuchó en más de una ocasión, cuando los perros Wen eran exterminados en masa por quien en ese entonces era nombrado como el misterioso cultivador demoniaco.

Todos conocían la peligrosidad que representaba ChenQing luego de convertirse en la pieza clave que distinguía al famoso patriarca YiLing. La siniestra flauta no solo despertaba el terror de sus enemigos sino también de quienes lo consideraban su aliado durante la guerra de los ocho años, pero en ese momento esa inconfundible pieza de bambú era tocada de forma horrible. Wei WuXian lo hacía a propósito, procurando cometer la mayor cantidad de errores e interrupciones de respiración para no despertar mayor sospecha de la que ya hacía. Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para convencer a Jiang Cheng. En ese preciso instante recordó la conferencia de discusión en QingheNie y su enfrentamiento con Lan WangJi. El altercado se había iniciado por la espada que llevaba Lan HuiYing, pero había algo más y que solo ahora cobraba nitidez en su cabeza.

—Esa flauta...

Recordó haberla visto atada a la cintura de Lan HuiYing, y que por haberse concentrado en Suibian la pasó por alto.

Miró horrorizado a Lan WangJi y a Wei WuXian, y llegó a una reveladora conclusión.

—No puede ser. Ese niño es...

Antes de ser sorprendido como un espectador silencioso, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras, tanto Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi continuaron tocando a dueto aquella siniestra pieza musical. La niebla continuaba resistiéndose pero poco a poco había comenzado a ceder ante ellos. La sensación espesa en el aire se estaba disipando al igual que la opresión en el pecho y el ardor en la garganta y los ojos. Finalmente, con el último eco de Guqin y el último silbido de ChenQing resonando como un eco agudo y escalofriante, la niebla se disipó.

Wei WuXian apartó a ChenQing de sus labios y, tras liberar un profundo suspiro, sus piernas cedieron. Pero antes que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo, unos brazos firmes le sostuvieron. Se sentía muy cansado, tanto que podría quedarse dormido en ese momento, y lamentaba profundamente que su energía actual no fuera ni la sombra de lo que fue en el pasado. Aun así fue capaz de repeler la energía resentida de esa niebla y de alzar el rostro para ver a Lan WangJi para agradecerle su ayuda y por estar sosteniéndole.

—¿Qué haría sin ti?

Lan WangJi no contestó; a cambio acarició su rostro y limpió su sudor.

—¿Puedes caminar?

—Por supuesto —contestó—. A menos que quieras cargarme en brazos hasta el claro.

Lan WangJi aguardó en silencio, sin una aparente reacción que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones, pero Wei WuXian tuvo una corazonada. Sabía que el Lan WangJi del pasado era completamente diferente al de ahora, y eso era lo que le incomodaba y ponía en desventaja, porque el del pasado era predecible; el de ahora en cambio siempre lo sorprendía, y no se equivocó esta vez. Lan WangJi pasó un brazo tras sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda con la intención de alzarle.

—¡Era broma! ¡Era broma! —repitió Wei WuXian intentando resistirse—. ¡Puedo caminar sin problema!

—¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro. Por favor, no es necesario.

Su tono y sus palabras parecían realmente una súplica desesperada. En realidad no podía soportar la vergüenza de ser cargado de esa forma por Lan WangJi, pero él no lucía convencido en lo absoluto, y antes de insistir en que su condición le permitiría bajar la montaña por sus propios pies, su cuerpo fue alzado sin permiso ni aviso.

—¡HanGuang-Jun!

Pataleó en un intento por bajar, pero los fuertes brazos de Lan WangJi que le envolvían con consistencia se lo impidieron. Era evidente su desventaja. Su cuerpo ahora era más pequeño y liviano, por lo que a Lan WangJi no le fue difícil levantarlo.

—¡En serio no necesitas hacer esto! ¡Estoy perfectamente bien!

Lan WangJi caminaba sin mostrarse realmente importunado por sus alegatos e inútiles intentos por librarse de sus brazos.

—No confío realmente en lo que dices.

Wei WuXian quiso objetar pero en realidad sí se sentía algo cansado, y quizá no habría sido capaz de bajar la montaña por sí mismo. Cerró los ojos un momento y rápidamente se relajó. El aroma a sándalo que despedía el cuerpo de Lan WangJi lo relajó todavía más y se atrevió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo aún más intenso su esencia colándose por su nariz. Minutos atrás habían estado a punto de besarse, luego colaboraron juntos para derrotar a un enemigo sin cuerpo y ahora estaba protegido en sus brazos como si fuera lo más importante en su vida, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco contento.

Abrió los ojos y notó que Lan WangJi miraba al frente con su inmaculada expresión inconmovible sin intenciones de entablar ninguna conversación innecesaria. En ese momento quiso ver si era capaz de alterar ese perfecto rostro tan solo un poco y se atrevió a llevar los labios hasta su mejilla y le regaló un beso. En ese preciso instante, algo parecido a un sobresalto se dibujó en su expresión y su mirada se agitó un poco, pero tan pronto como esa reacción se hizo presente, volvió a la misma calma de siempre.

—Gracias —pronunció Wei WuXian para justificar su impulsivo gesto.

Lan WangJi continuó mirando al frente y contestó en un tono serio pero tranquilo.

—No necesitas decirlo.

A los pocos minutos llegaron hasta el claro que delimitaba con la colina y allí se encontraron con Lan HuiYing que aguardaba junto a los cultivadores de la secta YunmengJiang y Jin Ling. De Wen Ning no había rastro alguno.

—¡Maestro Mo! —Corrió hacia ellos con el semblante ansioso. —¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¿Qué le ocurrió?

—No te preocupes —contestó—. HanGuang-Jun solo quiso ser condescendiente conmigo. —Miró a Lan WangJi. —Eh... HanGuang-Jun, ya puedes bajarme.

Lan WangJi asintió en silencio y le permitió bajar. Cuando lo hizo, permaneció a su lado por si necesitaba de nuevo sostenerle. Wei WuXian en verdad lucía pálido y algo sudoroso. El trabajo que realizaron contra esa niebla había sido demasiado para su cuerpo. Lo sabía bien.

—Maestro Mo... —Lan HuiYing hizo una reverencia formal. —Lamento haber sido tan insistente hace un rato. En verdad quería ayudar.

Wei WuXian lo tranquilizó frotando su cabeza.

—Hiciste más de lo que imaginas. —Le entregó a ChenQing con disimulo. —Sé que es importante para ti, por eso te agradezco que me hayas dejado usarla.

—Puede usarla siempre que la necesite —aclaró Lan HuiYing mientras la acomodaba en su cinturón, ocultándola bajo sus ropas—. A cambio quisiera pedirle un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Podría enseñarme lo que hizo arriba?

—¿Lo que hice?

—Con las manos. Comandó a los cadáveres para que atacaran y protegieran. ¿Podría enseñarme?

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido por la sencillez de Lan HuiYing y la forma en la que mostraba tan ávido interés por la cultivación demoniaca. Advirtió su mirada expectante y no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

—¡Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras! —exclamó sin soltarlo—. ¡Serás mi discípulo número uno!

Lan HuiYing no rechazó su efusivo abrazo y solo disfrutó de este. Unos metros lejos de ellos, Jin Ling los observaba. Su expresión severa se descompuso, como si ver esa escena fuera molesta para sus ojos. Y no se trataba de un rechazo natural por considerarla inapropiada; más bien era porque él no conocía esa clase de demostraciones de afecto o más bien las había olvidado.

Los cultivadores que aguardaban por Jiang Cheng reaccionaron ante la llegada de Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi, y no tardaron en volver a rodearles y apuntarles con sus espadas.

—¡N-no se muevan!

Uno de ellos alzó la voz con evidente tono de nerviosismo. Era claro que amenazar al segundo maestro de la secta GusuLan y asesino del Patriarca YiLing era una sentencia de muerte. Pero temían más a la ira de Jiang Cheng que a Lan WangJi, porque al menos él podría darles una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

La figura de Jiang Cheng apareció finalmente al otro lado del claro, y cuando advirtieron su llegada, otro de sus cultivadores que amenazaba a Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian habló.

—Señor, qué hacemos.

Parecía que solo bastaba una simple orden de su parte para que sus hombres les dieran muerte, no sin antes luchar para complacerle. Pero Jiang Cheng dijo algo que desconcertó a todos.

—Bajen sus espadas —ordenó—. Por esta vez no tomaremos represalias contra ellos, a pesar de haber invadido los terrenos de Yunmeng. —Se plantó frente a Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian. —Contribuyeron al ataque, por eso esta noche serán nuestros aliados e invitados en el Muelle del Loto.

Sorprendido por tan repentino cambio de actitud, Wei WuXian contestó a su inesperada invitación.

—Sería muy inapropiado si aun después de todo lo que hicimos insistieras en atacarnos.

Jiang Cheng apenas le devolvió la mirada e ignoró su comentario. Dio nuevas instrucciones a sus cultivadores y estos se prepararon para transportar a los heridos y fallecidos de regreso a Yunmeng.

Wei WuXian aprovechó de volverse hacia Lan HuiYing y le sonrió entusiasmado.

—La comida de Yunmeng es famosa por su condimento —señaló—. Verás que te gustará.

Lan HuiYing no dudó en compartir su entusiasmo por la fama culinaria Yunmeng. Lan WangJi sin embargo no estaba a gusto con la idea de pisar el Muelle de Loto. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no quería imaginar que detrás de esa inesperada invitación existieran otras intenciones por parte de Jiang Cheng.

Miró a Wei WuXian, y pensó en lo que podría pasar con él si descubría la verdad que con tanto trabajo le intentaba ocultar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a Yunmeng, Wei WuXian sintió que volvió en el tiempo. Un agradable sentimiento de ansiedad le dominaba, pero también la nostalgia hacía que sus recuerdos afloraran y fluyeran libres por su memoria. Las linternas alrededor del muelle y del camino principal iluminaban la entrada y el portón hacia los territorios de la familia Jiang parecía incluso más grande e imponente que en el pasado. Los estandartes y banderas con el símbolo del loto estampado en ellos flameaban al viento y transmitían una solemnidad silenciosa. Habían ciertos cambios, sutiles, y que Wei WuXian notó a medida que avanzaba por la calle, pero el encanto místico del Muelle del Loto no se había perdido con los años.

Había mucho que quería recorrer en ese momento y mostrarle a Lan HuiYing. No lo sabía realmente, pero deseaba compartir con él parte de su vida, enseñarle el lugar en el que creció y darle de probar la sopa de costilla y las vainas de loto encurtidas en picantes porque estaba seguro que le gustarían.

Jiang Cheng fue el primero en atravesar el enorme portón perteneciente a los terrenos de la secta YunmengJiang, y le indicó a uno de sus sirvientes que designara una habitación a sus inesperados invitados. Todo se hizo bajo una extraño ambiente de tensión e incomodidad mal disimulada, pero fue en el instante que se disponían a seguir al sirviente a cargo de escoltarles, que Wei WuXian entró en pánico y rompió la atmósfera. A lo lejos se escucharon unos ladridos que segundo a segundo se volvieron cada vez más cercanos y amenazantes. Finalmente, la figura de un perro negro se hizo presente y se acercó al grupo de recién llegados. Preso del pánico, Wei WuXian se abalanzó sobre Lan WangJi y saltó a sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

—¡¿Por qué hay perros aquí?! —gritó, llamando la atención de todos—. ¡Que se vaya! ¡Que se vaya!

El animal no había ido hacia él con la intención de morderlo; a pocos pasos de ellos se encontraba Jin Ling que, al momento de ver al perro, lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Desde cuándo le tienes miedo a Fairy? Qué ridículo. —Él creía que su actuación era solo para estar en brazos de Lan WangJi, y eso le molestó.

—¡No me importa cómo se llame! —chilló Wei WuXian aún con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Lan WangJi—. ¡Sólo aleja a esa cosa de aquí!

—¿Es tu perro?

Lan HuiYing se mostró curioso por el can que movía la cola esperando la debida atención de su dueño, pero Jin Ling lo ignoró con evidente descaro y, tras dar media vuelta, se marchó llevándose a Fairy con él. Desde el otro lado del jardín, la situación fue vista por Jiang Cheng.

—¿Ya se fue? —preguntó Wei WuXian sin apartarse de Lan WangJi.

Él asintió y el miedo abandonó a Wei WuXian tan pronto como llegó. Bajó despacio y agradeció a Lan WangJi por ayudarle en esa situación. Pero rápidamente fingió que nada había pasado y retomó el paso. Lan HuiYing le siguió en silencio, aunque su reacción trajo un pensamiento a su cabeza.

Tras cruzar el patio de entrenamiento, el sirviente de Jiang Cheng les indicó la habitación en la que pasarían la noche y el cuarto donde podrían bañarse. La pelea en la colina LuanZang los había dejado agotados física y emocionalmente, pero sobre todo: sucios.

Wei WuXian fue el primero en terminar de alistarse porque no aguantaba las ganas de salir a recorrer el Muelle del Loto antes de que les llevaran la cena. Notó su pecho agitado y su mente inquieta desde que fueron invitados a pasar la noche allí. Sus recuerdos del tiempo que vivió allí y luego cuando regresó de los túmulos funerarios parecían haberse mezclado en un extraño orden. No había una línea temporal clara en su mente y necesitaba entender el porqué.

Dejó la habitación que les fue asignada a hurtadillas, y con el sigilo de un fantasma comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Conocía Yunmeng como la palma de su mano, pero a medida que caminaba descubrió los pequeños detalles que el paso del tiempo había creado de forma natural. Uno que para él no fue igual.

Se detuvo a un costado del campo de entrenamiento y las reminiscencias de sus años de juventud se agolparon en su cabeza y sacudieron su pecho. Fueron días de mucha alegría y también de mucho esfuerzo debido al estricto entrenamiento de Madame Yu. Ella tenía el duro pensamiento de poner por sobre la diversión y el relajo arduas y extenuantes horas de entrenamiento para hacer de los cultivadores mejores prospectos que enriquecieran el prestigio de la secta. Wei WuXian sin embargo siempre se las ingenió para escabullirse de su mirada y descansar a orilla del estanque de loto o sobre la rama de un árbol, aunque al final siempre terminara severamente castigado.

Soltó una pequeña risa que la brisa de la noche cayó y retomó el paso hacia las viejas habitaciones que los discípulos más jóvenes usaban para dormir. Se detuvo frente a un vistoso edificio y lo observó como si no le sorprendiera que estuviera así. Aquel sitio alguna vez tuvo su habitación, pero ahora solo había una edificación sin personalidad ni calidez.

—Es tanto el odio de Jiang Cheng que tuvo que quitar de su vista mi vieja habitación para sentirse mejor.

Se encogió de hombros, como si lo que hubo alguna vez allí no fuera realmente importante, y continuó su paseo.

De cuando en cuando miraba hacia atrás por si alguien lo seguía o si era observado. Y cuando llegó a los terrenos más alejados de la parte trasera de la casa principal, su respiración se volvió pesada y su andar vaciló. Frente a sus ojos estaba el salón ancestral de la secta YunmengJiang.

El croar de las ranas sobre las hojas de loto y el canto de las luciérnagas que iluminaban como pequeñas linternas sobre el agua rompían el silencio sepulcral del lugar. El edificio octagonal en color negro trajo nuevos recuerdos a Wei WuXian y, tras asegurarse de no llamar la atención de nadie, decidió entrar. Un aire frío se coló por ambas puertas labradas y golpeó su rostro cuando cruzó el dintel.

El interior no era diferente al de cualquier templo. Elegantes pilares en color rojo formaban un pasillo directo al fondo del salón, los estandartes con el símbolo del loto pendían del techo y las lámparas de papel repartidas sobre muebles y repisas mantenían la solemnidad del lugar. Wei WuXian caminó directo hasta la parte posterior, donde varias filas de tablas conmemorativas recordaban a los que ya no estaban en este mundo. En ese momento se pudo ver a sí mismo arrodillado frente a ellas cuando era un adolescente como parte de los castigos que le imponía Madame Yu debido a sus travesuras, y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia.

Decidió repetir el mismo ejercicio del pasado y, arrodillado frente a dos tablas conmemorativas en particular, encendió tres varillas de incienso que depositó en un caldero de cobre y reverenció tres veces a dos de ellas.

—Me tomó mucho tiempo volver y estar frente a ustedes, tío Jiang, Madame Yu. Lamento haberles fallado. —Hizo una pausa, como si quisiera darse valor, y luego añadió: —Sé que tengo una deuda pendiente con ustedes, y espero algún día poder cumplirla.

Sabía que ellos solo eran representados con sus nombres. Sus cuerpos jamás pudieron ser recuperados luego que la secta QishanWen se los llevara tras el asalto al Muelle del Loto. Aguardó en silencio, reflexionando, meditando, tal como lo hacía en el pasado, aunque ahora era voluntario y con una pesada carga sin cumplir sobre sus hombros.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Wei WuXian.

La inconfundible y resentida voz de Jiang Cheng desde la puerta del templo no lo sorprendió. Terminó de orar y se puso de pie. Aun sin voltearse contestó.

—Insistes en llamarme de esa manera.

—Si no fueras él no estarías aquí disculpándote con las personas que ayudaste a asesinar. —Caminó hacia él. —Tus manos están manchadas con su sangre.

Para Wei WuXian eso fue suficiente. Volteó finalmente y encaró a Jiang Cheng.

—Entonces podemos dejar las mentiras y hablar con la verdad. ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Cuándo me descubriste?

.

.

.

Lan WangJi procuró que el baño fuera lo más rápido posible. No le agradaba la idea de dejar a Wei WuXian demasiado tiempo solo. Sabía de lo que era capaz.

Salió a la pequeña sala donde Lan HuiYing ya le esperaba y notó entonces la ausencia de Wei WuXian.

—¿Dónde está?

Lan HuiYing no contestó. Su mirada ausente y semblante decaído dejó en evidencia que no le había escuchado.

Preocupado, Lan WangJi se le acercó y tocó su hombro.

—HuiYing.

El calor y el toque de su mano lograron traerlo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Volteó a verle y parpadeó algo confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es hora de cenar?

Lan WangJi aflojó su mano y la llevó hasta su cabeza. Esperaba que una pequeña caricia le ayudara a relajarse, porque tenía una vaga idea de su comportamiento. Aun así, no le preguntó.

—¿Dónde está? —repitió.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Lan HuiYing ante el contacto de la mano de su padre sobre su cabeza y asintió a su pregunta.

—Dijo que quería tomar un poco de aire antes de cenar.

Lan WangJi lo supuso desde el principio, pero no esperó que Wei WuXian fuera tan imprudente. Fue directo a la salida, y entonces Lan HuiYing habló.

—El maestro Mo... —Su voz sonó suave y algo afligida. —Él le teme a los perros... igual que papá.

Lan WangJi se detuvo y volteó apenas mirándole por sobre el hombro derecho. Notó la expresión inquieta y expectante dibujada en su rostro y supo que la verdad estaba saliendo poco a poco a la luz y ya no podría seguir callándola por mucho más tiempo.

.

.

.

Algo parecido a una risa salió de la boca de Jiang Cheng e hizo eco en la habitación. Con los brazos cruzados, su postura resultaba intimidante, como si estuviera preparado para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Crecimos juntos —contestó—. Te conozco mejor de lo que tú llegaste a conocerte a ti mismo.

Wei WuXian no lucía cohibido ni menos inquieto. Él también quería resolver las cosas con Jiang Cheng y terminar con las falsas acusaciones sobre su persona.

—Qué curioso. —Acomodó el brazo derecho al costado de su cadera y se encogió de hombros. —La verdad yo no llegué a conocerte tanto. Nunca creí que pudieras ser tan resentido.

Jiang Cheng borró la expresión arrogante dibujada en su rostro y la reemplazó por una de ira mal contenida.

—Los argumentos que puedo darte del porqué soy un resentido no tienen fin —espetó enérgico—. Arruinaste mi vida, arruinaste mi familia, y pretendes hacerte el desentendido. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita?!

—Reconozco que el ataque de los perros Wen fue por mis estupideces, pero no puedes darme todo el crédito por ello. No fuimos los únicos en ser sus víctimas. La secta GusuLan también...

—¡¿Y piensas que esas excusas van hacer que olvide tu traición?! —Su grito descontrolado lo enmudeció. —¡Poco me importa si la secta GusuLan o las otras estuvieron bajo el dominio de esos malditos! ¡Mi secta, mi familia, mi vida! ¡Todo lo perdí! ¡Todo! ¡Y tú eres el único culpable!

Jiang Cheng había pasado demasiados años acumulando odio, y Wei WuXian sabía que no había palabras que lo consolaran ni una disculpa que borrara ese sentimiento amargo de su corazón.

—Jiang Cheng...

—La noche que dejaste el Receso de las Nubes te lo dije: la próxima vez que te vea, serás mi enemigo. Ya no hay vínculo que nos una.

Wei WuXian apartó la mano de su cintura y se sintió repentinamente incómodo. La declaración de Jiang Cheng lo dejó confundido.

—¿De qué traición hablas? —cuestionó—. ¿Yo dejé el Receso de las Nubes? ¿Cuándo?

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño. Si había algo que detestaba eso era que Wei WuXian intentara tomarle el pelo fingiendo desconocer la verdad.

—Insistes en fingir ignorancia —masculló—. Sé que recuerdas muy bien lo que pasó aquella noche en Gusu.

—No, no finjo nada —se apresuró a contestar, notando el pecho apretado—. No recuerdo todo. No puedo.

—¿No recuerdas?

—Volví del otro mundo con algunos recuerdos perdidos.

Una carcajada por parte de Jiang Cheng resonó como eco en el salón.

—Ahora entiendo todo. —Relajó su semblante pero no la tensión del cuerpo. —Ahora todo tiene sentido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —A Wei WuXian no le agradó su reacción. —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—El por qué estás con Lan WangJi. Después de lo que ustedes hicieron, de lo que él te hizo. —Entornó la mirada. —¿Sabe quién eres?

—No.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¿Por qué lo dudas?

Jiang Cheng se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que está contigo no por quien eres, sino por quién cree que eres. Después de todo él es esa clase de hombre, y la reputación del cuerpo que tomaste lo confirma.

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —Wei WuXian se puso impaciente. —¿Qué clase de hombre es Lan Zhan?

Jiang Cheng descruzó los brazos y se le acercó.

—Por lo visto tampoco lo recuerdas. —Lo miró de cerca, como si intentara ver alguna cuota de falsedad en su rostro. —Es increíble, después de todo lo que pasó. Lo que tuvieron.

Wei WuXian sentía que contra más hablaba Jiang Cheng, más rápido le latía el corazón. El aire de pronto pareció volverse pesado y las extremidades le pesaban.

—Deja los juegos y dime qué pasó. ¿Qué tuvimos?

Jiang Cheng suspiró. No le correspondía ni le interesaba decirle la verdad que tanto buscaba.

—Nunca voy a entender qué te sucedió para cambiar de gusto. —Negó decepcionado. —Siempre dijiste que lo detestabas, que era un hombre aburrido, y luego descubro tu asquerosa verdad de la peor forma.

—¡¿De qué verdad hablas?! ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡Dime!

—¡Hablo de tu relación enfermiza con Lan WangJi! —Wei WuXian palideció. —¡¿Todavía pretendes fingir que no lo recuerdas?! ¡Tú y él fueron amantes! ¡Tuvieron un romance!

El corazón de Wei WuXian se detuvo en ese momento y notó que el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a tragarlo mientras un vértigo en el estómago le provocaba ganas de vomitar.

Si lo que Jiang Cheng dijo era cierto, no podría volver a mirar a Lan WangJi a los ojos, y su camino junto a él sería mucho más complicado de lo que imaginaba.

...Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13: Furtivo (Parte 1)

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 13 —**

 **Furtivo (Parte I)**

Wei WuXian cruzó las puertas del Muelle del Loto luego de dos semanas de ausencia. Como muchos sabían, tras su regreso milagroso de los túmulos funerarios, él se había convertido en el brazo derecho de Jiang Cheng, actual líder de la secta YunmengJiang. Era sus ojos y oídos fuera de los límites de Yunmeng, por lo que su presencia solo se limitaba a visitas transitorias con el único propósito de informar los movimientos de la secta QishanWen.

Sin embargo, lo que muchos ignoraban eran los verdaderos motivos de sus reiteradas expediciones. Él no solamente les seguía los pasos a los perros Wen, sino que también les daba caza. Durante tres años, a espaldas de Jiang Cheng y del mundo de la cultivación, él tomaba sus cabezas no como un cultivador tradicional representante de la secta YunmengJiang, sino como uno con sus propios métodos, y de los cuales solo Lan WangJi conocía.

El rumor de que un cultivador sin nombre estaba diezmando a la secta QishanWen se había esparcido como un reguero de pólvora por todo el territorio. Nadie sabía quién era ni podía señalar alguna pista de su identidad o paradero. Como una sombra silenciosa y mortal, el misterioso cultivador que ajusticiaba a los Wen se había convertido en el tema central de toda conversación. Ni siquiera se cuestionaba el progreso de la guerra ni el rápido exterminio de los Wen. De lo que todos hablaban era de las técnicas de cultivo de aquel misterioso personaje, porque aunque no conocían su identidad, solo estaban seguros de una sola cosa: usaba energía resentida.

—¡Por fin volviste!

Dirigiendo a los cultivadores más jóvenes en el patio de entrenamiento, Jiang Cheng se mostró impresionado ante su sorpresivo arribo. Aun así, el resquemor por sus prolongadas ausencias le hizo pasar rápidamente de la sorpresa a la indiferencia.

—Qué gusto me da ver cuánto me extrañaste —bromeó Wei WuXian mientras se le acercaba.

—¿Extrañarte yo a ti? No juegues. —Hizo un aspaviento displicente. —Solo me preguntaba dónde diablos te habías metido. Llegué a pensar que algún perro Wen te había capturado otra vez y asesinado.

Wei WuXian se plantó frente a él y se encogió de hombros.

—No volverán a ponerme una mano encima —declaró tajante—. Así que puedes dormir tranquilo.

Jiang Cheng le dio un pequeño manotazo y Wei WuXian le respondió de igual manera. Su relación parecía no haber cambiado en los últimos años, sin embargo Wei WuXian demostraba lo contrario con sutiles detalles que no se molestaba en disimular. Jiang Cheng se había dado cuenta, pero decidió fingir que todo estaba bien entre los dos. No se trataba de renegar la realidad o la postura de alguien que prefería pasar por ingenuo: Wei WuXian junto a su hermana Jiang YanLi eran lo único que le quedaba. Poco le importaba si debía reconstruir el Muelle del Loto de las cenizas o si fracasaba como el líder de la secta que heredó de sus padres; solo eran ellos tres y nadie más, por lo que se aferraba a mantener lo que quedaba de su familia destruida sin importar las consecuencias.

Decidieron emprender una caminata por los alrededores mientras los discípulos más jóvenes continuaban entrenando bajo el intenso sol de verano. Hacía apenas un año que habían recuperado el Muelle del Loto luego de un duro enfrentamiento contra los hombres de Wen Chao. En el proceso ambos bandos tuvieron muchas bajas, pero ahora Jiang Cheng podía mirar con la frente en alto desde la tierra en la que sus padres y antepasados forjaron el orgullo de la familia Jiang.

—Dejando las tonterías de lado —continuó él sin prisas—, dime dónde estuviste todo este tiempo. Realmente llegué a pensar que estabas muerto.

—No es fácil seguir los pasos de los perros Wen. —Wei WuXian se detuvo a orillas del estanque y observó los primeros botones de flor de loto emergiendo entre las cenizas que dejó el infierno desatado por la secta QishanWen. —Han atacado y tomado muchos territorios, pero creo saber la forma en la que se están moviendo. No son tan inteligentes después de todo.

—¿Y qué descubriste?

Antes de que Wei WuXian pudiera contestar, un miembro de la secta se les acercó corriendo desde el otro lado del patio de entrenamiento.

—¡Líder de clan! ¡Líder de clan!

—¿Qué pasa? —masculló Jiang Cheng. No le gustaba que se presentaran ante él de esa forma—. ¿Por qué el escándalo?

El cultivador de mediana edad se detuvo, y entre jadeos, mostró un papel en su mano.

—Son noticias, líder de clan. Una de las tropas de Wen Chao fue encontrada muerta al oeste de LanLing. La oficina de supervisión que instalaron en ese lugar fue completamente destruida.

Los labios de Jiang Cheng no tardaron en mostrar una aguda sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Saben quién lo hizo? —preguntó diligente.

Con un gesto vacilante, el discípulo tragó nervioso y le entregó un talismán encontrado en la oficina de supervisión diezmada. No fue difícil reconocer el trozo de papel amarillo con los trazos alterados. No era primera vez que aquel tipo de talismán aparecía en los campos de batalla y que ahora ya era inconfundible para Jiang Cheng, porque a diferencia de los talismanes tradicionales, cuyo fin era exorcizar el mal, este lo invocaba alterando su naturaleza con trazos pintados con sangre.

—Los rumores señalan a ese cultivador siniestro. Otra vez...

La voz del discípulo de la secta YunmengJiang se escuchó quejumbrosa y amilanada. Jiang Cheng en cambio solo pudo alegrarse y, tras contemplar durante unos momentos el talismán, soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué importa si ese sujeto es siniestro? ¿Acaso no son aún peor los malditos perros Wen? —Volteó hacia Wei WuXian. —Ese cultivador está haciendo el trabajo por nosotros. ¿Qué piensas, Wei WuXian? Él parece ser nuestro aliado.

Wei WuXian había escuchado muy atentamente mientras advertía la reacción de Jiang Cheng. No era la primera vez que lo veía tan complacido con el actuar de aquel misterioso cultivador que cazaba a la secta QishanWen, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse y confesarle la verdad.

Asintió con la cabeza y no tuvo más opción que concordar con él. Después de todo, ese talismán con trazos invertidos y la reciente masacre en la oficina de supervisión de los Wen eran obra suya.

—Si corta las cabezas de los perros Wen, sin dudas es nuestro aliado. —Entornó la mirada esperando su respuesta. —¿Pero qué métodos está usando para asesinarlos?

—Eso da lo mismo —contestó Jiang Cheng luego que el discípulo se marchara—. A estas alturas poco me importa lo que haga para exterminar a esos malditos. —Sonrió complacido. —Desde que él comenzó a moverse, todo ha estado saliendo a nuestro favor.

Jiang Cheng no conocía los detalles, pero fue con la muerte de Wen RuoHan que las primeras voces se alzaron divididas apuntando a un misterioso cultivador capaz de arrasar con tropas enteras sin dejar a nadie en pie. Hasta ese entonces, nadie había sido capaz de irrumpir en la Ciudad sin Noche y salir con vida de ella, pero él lo había logrado, tomando en el proceso la cabeza del líder de la secta más poderosa y peligrosa de todos los tiempos. A partir de ese momento, su presencia comenzó a ser reconocida por su capacidad destructiva a donde quiera que fuera, acompañado por el espeluznante sonido de una flauta que levantaba a los muertos y atraía el mal.

Wei WuXian permaneció en silencio. Sintió que no debía añadir algo que solo avivaría el interés de Jiang Cheng por conocerle. Sabía que una vez que lo descubriera no lo entendería, y que la admiración que le despertaban sus logros contra los perros Wen serían opacados por su silencio.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a las puertas principales.

—¿Te vas de nuevo? —Jiang Cheng llamó su atención. —Habrá una expedición al sur la próxima semana. Vamos a recuperar el territorio de Baling.

Wei WuXian se detuvo, pero no volteó a verle.

—¿No se supone que soy tus ojos y oídos? Me necesitas afuera, vigilando a los perros Wen, no a tu lado. —Le miró por sobre el hombro y le regaló una sonrisa. —¿Podrás sobrevivir sin mí por unos días?

El ceño de Jiang Cheng se acentuó con enfado.

—¿Quién dice que te necesito para sobrevivir? Vete de una vez.

Wei WuXian soltó una carcajada y retomó el paso. No se molestó en mirar atrás, aunque en el pasado tenía esos detalles con Jiang Cheng. Él por su parte solo pudo verle partir y guardar silencio, tal como venía sucediendo desde que regresó de los túmulos funerarios y advirtió que algo había cambiado en su personalidad.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian no podía contener las ganas de estar en YiLing. Había eludido todas sus responsabilidades con tal de llegar a tiempo, y poco le importaba si Jiang Cheng lo necesitaba o si levantaba sospechas con su comportamiento; en ese momento su único interés se encontraba en YiLing, esperándole.

Aceleró el paso a medida que se acercaba a su destino, y cuando lo divisó se echó a correr. Pasada la media noche cruzó las puertas de la única posada emplazada en el centro de la ciudad, subió las escaleras bajo la mirada discreta del casero y algunos comensales que bebían a esa hora en el comedor y atravesó el pasillo hasta la última habitación, la misma que visitaba desde hacía más de un año. Abrió la puerta, casi derribándola, y entró.

Al interior, de pie frente a la ventana junto a la cama, se encontraba Lan WangJi.

—Lan Zhan...

Sus ojos se iluminaron al verle y se sobrecogió con la imagen que proyectaba su figura frente a la ventana. La luz de la luna filtrándose por ella le dio un toque etéreo, como una ilusión hermosa y perfecta en medio de la oscuridad.

No dudó un segundo y corrió hacia él. El potente agarre que sus brazos le propiciaron alrededor del cuello fue correspondido, y un beso descontrolado acompañó el encuentro. Lo venían esperando desde hacía dos semanas, cuando se vieron por última vez. Y ahora que finalmente estaban juntos, sabían que las palabras estaban de más. Sus bocas y sus cuerpos lo expresaban todo entre besos y caricias mientras caían sobre la cama, y sus manos, precipitadas y afanosas, no tardaron en comenzar a retirar las ropas que les impedían sentirse piel con piel.

—Te tardaste —Se quejó Lan WangJi a modo de protesta.

Jadeante, Wei WuXian terminó de desanudar el cinturón de su pantalón y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—No seas caprichoso, Lan Zhan. —Deslizó la lengua en sus labios. —Llegué tan rápido como pude.

Lan WangJi no podía resistirse a la forma en la que Wei WuXian le provocaba. Siempre con una cuota de malicia y erotismo marcado en el tono de su voz, siempre con sugestivos y tentadores movimientos que sus dedos realizaban por su piel, con el sabor inigualable de sus labios empalmándose con los propios, con el aliento dulce de su boca y el aroma de su cuerpo que se derretía y fundía con el suyo cuando hacían el amor.

Hundió el rostro en su cuello y respiró profundamente, impregnándose de su aroma. Lo había extrañado tanto, que durante las dos semanas de espera creyó que se volvería loco.

Wei WuXian separó las piernas y dejó que Lan WangJi se acomodara entre ellas mientras dejaba que jugara con su cuello.

—Lan Zhan... ah... te extrañé tanto —murmuró jadeante—. Creí que moriría.

Lan WangJi se apartó tan solo un poco y contempló su rostro. El rubor en sus mejillas y su entrecortada respiración que chocaba en su rostro eran la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar que lo que estaba viviendo no era producto de su imaginación. Que lo que había iniciado hacía casi dos años en Gusu era porque ambos así lo habían querido, y que los sentimientos que ambos desbordaban por el otro eran verdaderos.

—Exagerado —contestó finalmente.

Wei WuXian soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su respuesta y volvieron a besarse. Como sucedía desde hacía más de un año, cada quince días sus cuerpos se reencontraban en esa misma habitación. La habían convertido en su refugio, en su lugar secreto a espaldas de todos. Y después de tanto tiempo lejos, cuando se encontraban, sus cuerpos gritaban y vibraban en la cama hasta estar satisfechos.

Un sonoro y ronco gemido escapó de Wei WuXian cuando Lan WangJi movió las caderas y hundió su entrepierna contra la suya. Fue un roce placentero, como si hubiera recibido un golpe de corriente capaz de sacudir cada fibra de su ser hasta lo más profundo.

—Lan Zhan, hoy estás muy ansioso. —Llevó su mano hasta su entrepierna, notándola palpitante y endurecida a medida que se frotaba inquieta contra la suya. —Ya estás listo.

—Me hiciste esperar mucho.

—Lo compensaré el resto de la noche.

En ese momento, Wei WuXian supo que Lan WangJi se aseguraría que cumpliera su palabra. Él pareció disimular una sonrisa perversa en sus labios y sus ojos claros fulguraron agudos.

.

.

.

El sol apenas se dejaba entrever tras las colinas de YiLing, cuando Wei WuXian comenzó a tomar conciencia. Se había quedado dormido, o más bien cayó inconsciente, y cuando intentó moverse, resintiendo un intenso dolor punzándole todo el cuerpo, recordó que Lan WangJi era el culpable.

Emitió un pequeño quejido y se removió sobre la cama. Alzó la mirada aún adormilada y notó que Lan WangJi le miraba.

—¿Hace cuánto me estás mirando? —preguntó casi en un ronroneo.

Antes de responder, Lan WangJi llevó la mano hasta su rostro y le apartó el flequillo, acariciándolo en el proceso. Su piel tibia contra sus dedos le aceleró el pulso.

—Desde que te desmayaste la última vez.

Wei WuXian esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha. Parecía que el saber que su cuerpo colapsaba con la intensidad de sus embestidas en su interior y las caricias repartidas por su piel, llevando su cuerpo al límite, le gustaba y complacía.

—¿Cuántas veces perdí esta vez la conciencia? —quiso saber solo para compararlo con el último encuentro—. ¿Tres veces?

—Cuatro.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y se estiró en el proceso. Las sábanas se deslizaron por su cuerpo desnudo y dejó la piel expuesta hasta las caderas. Lan WangJi no perdió detalle de aquello.

—Voy a tener que ganar más resistencia —comentó mientras bostezaba—. Te has vuelto demasiado bueno en esto. Eres muy intenso.

Lan WangJi apartó la mano de su rostro y se levantó. Tomó de los pies de la cama una bata blanca y se vistió con ella. Wei WuXian pudo disfrutar de la desnudez perfecta de su cuerpo durante unos segundos y sonrió satisfecho al notar las marcas que dejó en él.

—Dijiste que me compensarías toda la noche —señaló Lan WangJi mientras terminaba de anudarse el cinturón de la bata.

Con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, Wei WuXian alcanzó la cinta que Lan WangJi usaba en la frente y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos.

—No tuviste compasión, Lan Zhan. Pero me gustó mucho.

Lan WangJi volteó a verle por sobre el hombro. Guardó silencio unos momentos para luego romperlo.

—Supe lo que pasó en los alrededores de LanLing.

"Ahí va de nuevo", pensó Wei WuXian con cierta molestia. Se había tardado más de lo usual en señalar lo que hacía a espaldas de Jiang Cheng y los demás. Sabía que Lan WangJi estaba al tanto de todo e incluso encubría su trabajo sucio, pero no le gustaba que se lo mencionara como si no estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Él había decidido aceptarlo tal cual era, sin cuestionamientos.

Dejó la cinta sobre la cama y se sentó, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

—¿Vas a felicitarme o a regañarme?

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño.

—No empieces con eso.

—Tú empezaste primero. Sabes que no me gusta que me critiques.

—No pensaba hacerlo. Es solo que te noto demasiado pálido y cansado.

Wei WuXian sonrió con malicia.

—Eso no es precisamente por lo que sucedió en LanLing. Cierta persona me hizo el amor tantas veces anoche, que me desmayé cuatro veces.

El rostro de Lan WangJi apenas se tiñó de un pálido rubor y le dio la espalda. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse a aceptar la desinhibida honestidad de Wei WuXian, más aun cuando mencionaba lo que hacían en la cama, aunque al momento de estar en ella, todas las vergüenzas y compostura desaparecían.

Unos brazos le rodearon por el cuello y un aliento cálido le golpeó la oreja.

—No te preocupes —susurró Wei WuXian—. Wen Ning se asegura que coma apropiadamente y duerma las horas que corresponden. Parece que recibió ciertas instrucciones, ¿o me equivoco?

Lan WangJi apenas reaccionó.

—Solo le dije que se asegurara de mantenerte con vida o lo lamentaría.

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y se paró frente a él.

—Wen Ning no necesita esa clase de instrucciones; él es capaz de morir mil veces por mí.

Solo cuando terminó de hablar y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, sin soltarle del cuello, Lan WangJi notó la desnudez de Wei WuXian. Él era capaz de hablarle con tal soltura sin ninguna prenda cubriendo su cuerpo.

Intentó fingir que no lo había notado y desvió la mirada.

—¿Cuánto más seguiremos así? —soltó de pronto.

Wei WuXian volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para que todo esto acabe. Cuando eso suceda, podremos vivir juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.

Lan WangJi quiso replicar, pero enmudeció cuando Wei WuXian lo dejó y caminó de regreso a la cama. Gracias a la luz colándose por la ventana, pudo apreciar con detalle su cuerpo desnudo mientras buscaba entre las ropas regadas en el suelo algo con qué cubrirse.

Amaba cada detalle de su cuerpo, las curvas que formaban su complexión esbelta y tonificada, el color que este tomaba cuando se calentaba o cuando dejaba alguna marca visible en él, la suavidad de su piel y en especial su sabor. En este último tiempo había aprendido a conocer su cuerpo de memoria, por lo que no pudo evitar pasar por alto algo inusual cuando se detuvo a la altura de sus caderas. Por encontrarse de costado mientras se vestía, Lan WangJi pudo advertir un ligero abultamiento en su bajo vientre. Aquello llamó su atención, porque desde la última vez que se habían visto no tenía esa pequeña protuberancia.

Quiso preguntar el motivo, pero rápidamente se contestó a sí mismo: Wen Ning estaba cumpliendo su palabra al preocuparse porque se alimentara apropiadamente.

—Pediré el desayuno —anunció de pronto.

Wei WuXian terminó de cubrirse con una bata de seda negra y negó.

—Bajemos a desayunar. Necesitas sociabilizar un poco de vez en cuando. Además... —Caminó hacia él y le hizo un giño travieso. —No querrás que el casero vea cómo dejamos esta vez el dormitorio.

Lan WangJi no se quejó pero tampoco le agradó la idea de bajar. No se sentía realmente cómodo rodeado de tantas personas durante la hora de comer, y más aún cuando era fuera de su horario habitual y rodeado de bullicio. En el Receso de las Nubes era común recibir cada comida como parte de un ritual silencioso y de meditación. Sin embargo, cada vez que estaba con Wei WuXian, era arrastrado a este tipo de ambientes que no encajaban con su estilo de vida, pero por alguna extraña razón, siempre terminaba acostumbrándose a ello.

Luego de asearse por separado y alistarse con sus ropas, bajaron al primer piso y el casero les ofreció una mesa en un apartado del comedor. Anunció el menú de esa mañana y, mientras tomaba sus órdenes, a Wei WuXian se le revolvió el estómago. Los olores de comida mezclados en el lugar le provocaron náuseas, por lo que tuvo que correr fuera de la posada. Lan WangJi lo siguió y alcanzó a verle vomitando a un costado del callejón junto al edificio.

—Wei Ying.

—No vengas —le pidió entre arcadas—. Estoy bien.

Wei WuXian no quería que lo viera en esa desagradable situación. Y solo tras vaciar por completo el estómago y beber un poco de agua del pozo que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, regresó con él.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Lan WangJi escrutó su rostro y lo notó pálido y algo desmejorado.

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros.

—El olor a comida me dio asco, eso es todo. —Se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. —Ya me siento bien. Regresemos.

Lan WangJi no parecía convencido, y cuando pensaba hablar de ello, frunció el ceño y enmudeció. Tras Wei WuXian estaba la mal disimulada figura de Wen Ning oculto tras unos barriles de licor apilados al final del callejón.

Wei WuXian se percató y no pudo evitar soltarse a reír. Dio media vuelta y, entre carcajadas, caminó hacia él y lo encaró.

—¿Qué haces ahí?

Empequeñecido por su arraigada timidez, Wen Ning no contestó y pareció incluso volverse más pequeño tras lo contenedores de vino. Solo era capaz de mirar de forma esquiva a Lan WangJi que aguardaba en la entrada del callejón.

Wei WuXian volvió a reír y le dio un pequeño empujón para alentarle a levantarse.

—Anda, sal de ahí —le ordenó—. Lan Zhan no te va a matar. Al menos no esta vez. Le dije que te preocupabas de mi comida y horarios de descanso, así que no te matará mientras me seas útil.

—Joven amo Wei...

A Wen Ning no le gustaba del todo el sentido del humor de Wei WuXian. Muchas veces no sabía si hablaba en serio o solo se burlaba a costa suya. Aun así, su lealtad hacia él no podía ser puesta en duda ni mucho menos doblegada.

—Dime, ¿por qué estás ahí escondido? —Wei WuXian tenía una idea, pero quería escuchar su versión.

—Escapé de unos cultivadores de la secta YunmengJiang que patrullaban por el lugar —explicó Wen Ning con nerviosismo—. Me escondí esperando que se marcharan, pero al final amaneció y no pude salir. La gente comenzó a circular y...

—Bien, bien. Temes asustarlos, pero parece que ellos te asustan más.

Avergonzado, Wen Ning apenas asintió.

—Entonces quédate ahí hasta que puedas salir. —Se cruzó de brazos. —No logro entender cómo en tu condición de cadáver feroz sigues siendo tan tímido y temeroso de los extraños. Eres como un cachorro.

Wen Ning asintió y volvió a ocultarse tras los barriles. Wei WuXian suspiró y decidió regresar con Lan WangJi. Confiaba que Wen Ning podría arreglárselas solo.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo apetito. Quiero pollo agridulce, fideos, pastel de arroz y también panecillos de carne al vapor.

Los ojos de Lan WangJi se entornaron con incredulidad. Hacía apenas unos momentos había vaciado por completo el estómago y ahora quería volver a llenarlo.

—Todos esos platos son diferentes —señaló—. No se pueden combinar.

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —contestó—. Además, anoche hiciste que agotara mis energías. Necesito recuperarlas.

Sus palabras no pudieron se refutadas, y Lan WangJi no tuvo más objeción que complacerle. Pagaría por los caprichos culinarios de Wei WuXian y compartirían el resto del día ignorando al resto del mundo.

Ese día sería solo de los dos.

.

.

.

El resto del día lo disfrutaron con caminatas, charlas al aire libre y momentos íntimos a espaldas de los demás. No necesitaban más que eso para sentirse completos y felices; ambos estaban dispuestos a llevar su relación bajo esos términos, porque a pesar de los inconvenientes que causaba la guerra en su relación y lo que el mundo de la cultivación diría si los descubrían, cada minuto juntos era un triunfo para su amor.

El atardecer había comenzado a romper el cielo en YiLing, y Wei WuXian descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Lan WangJi bajo la sombra de un árbol de glicina. Había adquirido la costumbre luego que Lan WangJi le revelara lo que en realidad había pasado en la cueva de la tortuga come hombres. Wei WuXian había conseguido su confesión con una copa de "sonrisa del emperador" en una de sus tantas visitas furtivas a Gusu.

El aroma dulce de las glicinas y la brisa tibia los habían relajado, pero solo Wei WuXian dormitaba. Con las manos descansando en su vientre, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su acompasada respiración acompañaba la lectura silenciosa de Lan WangJi. Habían resuelto pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde en aquel sitio, alejados del bullicio de YiLing.

—¿Qué tienes pensado para mañana? —se atrevió a preguntar Wei WuXian de pronto, rompiendo el agradable silencio que llevaban sosteniendo por casi media hora—. Podríamos ir a los alrededores. Conozco un lugar que...

—Partiré mañana —le interrumpió Lan WangJi sin dejar su lectura.

Wei WuXian se sentó de golpe y clavó con decepción la mirada en su rostro.

—Creí que te quedarías toda la semana —pronunció abrumado—. Se suponía que en eso habíamos quedado.

Lan WangJi dejó su lectura y le devolvió la mirada.

—Me están esperando en Gusu. La tropa de Wen Xu ha tomado la ciudad de Caiyi y están instalando oficinas de supervisión.

Wei WuXian no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado. Esperaba compartir con Lan WangJi toda la semana, tal como lo habían planeado la última vez que se encontraron, pero con una guerra por delante, los planes cambiaban de un momento a otro y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, incluso si muriera de melancolía.

—Tú tampoco deberías permanecer tanto tiempo lejos de Yunmeng —señaló Lan WangJi con cierta preocupación—. Podrían sospechar.

Con un ademán con los hombros, Wei WuXian volvió a apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas.

—Jiang Cheng solo se queja de mis reiteradas ausencias, pero no sospecha. Mi coartada es perfecta. Además, es mucho más importante estar contigo que en cualquier otro lugar. —Lo miró fijamente. —Hemos desperdiciado tanto tiempo, que siento que debemos recuperar cada minuto. —Suspiró resignado. —Un día debemos tener una cita en la ciudad de Caiyi. Tienes que probar un postre delicioso que preparan allí. Luego beberemos "Sonrisa del emperador" y en la noche...

—Sabes que está prohibido beber —le interrumpió Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian rio un poco.

—Es verdad. Tu secta tiene muchas prohibiciones, pero solo obedeces las que te convienen. —Entornó la mirada con cierta malicia. —Te escapas para verme y estar conmigo en la cama. Eres un chico malo cuando quieres.

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño mientras Wei WuXian se divertía a costa suya.

Volvió a suspirar y, tras apartar las manos de su vientre, se estiró colocando los brazos por sobre su cabeza.

—Uhmm... ya te echo de menos, mi Lan Zhan. ¿Qué haré sin ti en estos días?

Abrió los ojos y enmudeció cuando sus labios fueron tomados por los de Lan WangJi. Lo besaba sin prisa, como si quisiera degustar el sabor de su boca. Como agradecimiento a tan cuidadoso gesto, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y profundizó con calma el encuentro. Sus lenguas se acariciaron con suavidad, memorizando la textura, calor y sabor mientras sus respiraciones se entrelazaban.

—Lan Zhan... vamos a la posada. —Intentaba hablar sin apartarse de sus labios. —Cenamos algo ligero en la habitación... y luego... vamos a la cama. Quiero que este día no se acabe.

Lan WangJi se apartó un poco y acarició su rostro como respuesta, regalándole una cálida mirada.

—Haremos que dure hasta el amanecer.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian comenzó a tomar conciencia de su entorno cuando la luz de la mañana pegaba en sus ojos. Se removió despacio y parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la mirada. Cuando vio el techo del dormitorio iluminado, se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, y se sentó de golpe en la cama.

—¡Lan Zhan!

Miró a su costado izquierdo, esperando ver a Lan WangJi aún dormido, pero para su decepción él ya se había marchado. Después de volver a la posada y cenar en la habitación, hicieron el amor toda la noche. Parecían haberse entregado de una forma diferente, como si hubieran querido conservar en sus memorias el recuerdo del breve encuentro hasta el próximo. Durante la velada, Wei WuXian estuvo determinado a persuadir a Lan WangJi para que desistiera en regresar a Gusu, pero finalmente entendió que no importaba cuán bueno le hiciera sentir en la cama o cuánto le suplicara mientras él ardía en su interior. Como segundo maestro de la secta GusuLan, Lan WangJi tenía un deber importante que cumplir para ganar la guerra contra los planes ambiciosos de Wen RuoHan.

Regresó la vista al frente con decaimiento y, en el momento que respiró hondo para darse el ánimo de levantarse y dejar la posada, un intenso y familiar aroma llegó hasta su nariz. Volvió la vista hacia donde Lan WangJi durmió y reparó en el objeto que descansaba sobre su almohada. Lo miró por un instante y al reconocerlo no pudo evitar sonreír. Una pequeña rama de sándalo descansaba cuidadosamente en ella, impregnando la habitación con su inigualable perfume.

Wei WuXian la tomó y la llevó hasta su nariz. Su penetrante fragancia lo estremeció y le aceleró el pulso, cosquilleándole el estómago. Era el mismo aroma de Lan WangJi, el mismo que anoche había invadido hasta lo más profundo de sus sentidos y se había impregnado en su piel. Y ahora, con el particular detalle de Lan WangJi, podría conservar su esencia y recordarla hasta que se volvieran a encontrar.

Llevó la pequeña rama hasta su pecho y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Rodó y rio casi infantil bajo las sábanas, enredándolas en su cuerpo. El gesto de Lan WangJi lo había conmovido.

—Lan Zhan, eres tan romántico.

Continuó rodando sobre la cama y empapándose del aroma de sándalo hasta que la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada dos veces en un suave pero sólido llamado. Se cubrió con una bata roja que descansaba a los pies de la cama y abrió la puerta. En el pasillo, el casero aguardaba con una bandeja con comida.

—Su desayuno, joven maestro.

Wei WuXian parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Mi desayuno?

—El joven maestro Lan me pidió que le subiera el desayuno a esta hora. ¿Lo interrumpí?

El rostro de Wei WuXian se iluminó y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa. Lan WangJi había pensado incluso en ello.

—Adelante —pronunció—, puedes dejarlo en la mesa.

Con una formal reverencia, el casero ingresó y depositó la charola donde se le había indicado, ignorando en el proceso los detalles que dejaban en clara evidencia lo que había sucedido durante la noche en el dormitorio. Él ya lo sabía, pero no era su asunto entrometerse ni pensar en ello.

—¿A qué hora se fue Lan WangJi? —indagó Wei WuXian mientras rodeaba la mesa y curioseaba lo que había en la charola.

—Al alba, joven maestro —contestó el casero—. También me pidió que le entregara esto. —En su mano había un pequeño papel pulcramente doblado.

Wei WuXian lo recibió pero no lo leyó de inmediato. Se sentó a un costado de la mesa y dejó el papel sobre ella.

—Anota el servicio y el arriendo del cuarto a mi cuenta —ordenó.

El casero negó.

—No se preocupe, joven maestro. El joven maestro Lan canceló todo. Ha sido muy generoso. —Se inclinó formal. —Pagó el doble de lo que corresponde, agradeciendo mi discreción.

A Wei WuXian no le sorprendió y solo sonrió complacido. Cuando el casero se marchó, regresó su atención a lo que descansaba sobre la mesa y tomó el trozo de papel que Lan WangJi le dejó. Su pulcra e inconfundible caligrafía contenía un breve mensaje que iluminó su rostro y le dio una pequeña esperanza hasta su próximo momento juntos.

 _"En la distancia, mi corazón y mi alma permanecerán contigo. Cuídalos hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos"._

.

.

.

Después de desayunar, Wei WuXian dejó la posada en medio de interminables halagos por parte del casero, pues esperaba tenerlo a él y a Lan WangJi muy pronto de vuelta en su local. Fue en dirección al bosque que conectaba con los túmulos funerarios y, tras asegurarse que nadie lo estuviese siguiendo, se reunió con Wen Ning. Él le esperaba en un punto acordado por ambos luego que sus encuentros con Lan WangJi comenzaron a darse de forma reiterada en YiLing.

—Joven amo Wei.

La reacción de Wen Ning ante Wei WuXian siempre era como la de un perro contento por ver a su amo. Luego de convertirse en un cadáver, catalogado como feroz, él nunca mostraba mayores emociones a menos que estuviera frente a Wei WuXian, su "creador". Todos le temían e incluso lo habían apodado con un extravagante nombre aun cuando desconocieran su verdadera identidad. Pero para Wen Ning aquello no era relevante; él le debía a Wei WuXian su existencia y la vida de su hermana Wen Qing, y no había nada en este mundo que pudiera pagar lo que había hecho por los dos.

—Nos vamos —ordenó Wei WuXian al reconocerle oculto detrás de un arbusto.

Wen Ning asintió pero no se movió. Como si hubiera realizado un inesperado descubrimiento, sus pupilas negras se quedaron observando fijamente el vientre de Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian se percató de su actitud y lo encaró.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó—. ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo de esa forma?

Wen Ning regresó su atención a su rostro curioso y negó cabizbajo. Por un momento pareció haber visto algo, pero rápidamente lo descartó. Retomaron el paso y continuaron con su siguiente trabajo al norte de YueYang.

.

.

.

Solo tres semanas después, Wei WuXian pudo retornar al Muelle del Loto. Durante ese tiempo, su actividad como el misterioso cultivador demoniaco estuvo marcada por la masacre en YueYang, cobrando la vida de las dos tropas comandadas por Wen Chao luego que este intentara instalar una oficina de supervisión en el territorio. Wen Chao apenas había logrado escapar con vida junto a sus hombres más cercanos, y la noticia de una nueva derrota para la secta QishanWen llegó rápidamente a todas las sectas y a sus respectivos líderes.

Aún nadie sabía la identidad del cultivador demoniaco ni sus verdaderas intenciones, pero sus logros habían comenzado a volverse una amenaza que los cultivadores no estaban dispuestos a ignorar.

Él se estaba convirtiendo en un problema aún más grande que la misma secta QishanWen.

Wei WuXian cruzó las puertas del salón principal e interrumpió la reunión que Jiang Cheng sostenía en ese momento con los centinelas a cargo de custodiar los límites de Yunmeng.

—Finalmente te dignaste a aparecer —señaló Jiang Cheng sin mayor sorpresa.

—Me tomó algo de tiempo. —Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros. —Pero lo logré.

—¿Qué fue esta vez?

—Los perros Wen fueron eliminados en YueYang, pero eso ya debes saberlo.

Con un aspaviento displicente, Jiang Cheng le ordenó a sus hombres dejar el salón. Lo que pretendía conversar con Wei WuXian solo le interesaba a los dos.

—No pretenderé ignorar las extrañas circunstancias en las que todo esto se ha estado desarrollando. —Caminó alrededor de Wei WuXian. —Tus reiteradas y prolongadas ausencias, y la repentina aparición de ese cultivador hereje. —Se detuvo tras él y escrutó su reacción. —¿Qué relación tienes con él?

Wei WuXian apenas mostró sorpresa y se llevó una mano al vientre de manera inconsciente.

—¿Relación? —cuestionó—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. —Jiang Cheng se detuvo frente a él. —¿Pudiste descubrir su identidad?

—No.

No hizo falta justificar lo que no tenía justificación. Las intenciones Wei WuXian siempre fueron mantener la expectación y las falsas esperanzas de Jiang Cheng, pero después de tanto tiempo esas intenciones se habían diluido. Se sentía cansado, agobiado y solo. La carga, que alguna vez le pareció insignificante, ahora le pasaba la cuenta no solo de forma psicológica. Controlar la energía resentida resultaba difícil y desgastante. Su cuerpo parecía haberse vuelto más vulnerable, y en las últimas semanas sentía dolor cuando la manipulaba.

Vio el semblante de Jiang Cheng tornarse algo apático y suspicaz, y eso lo tentó por un instante a querer decirle toda la verdad.

—Creí que en eso estabas —pronunció él de manera cortante—, ¿o te desviaste del camino para hacer su trabajo?

Sus palabras malintencionadas no lo dejaron indiferente. Jiang Cheng era muy astuto pero también de sentimientos amargos. Su lengua aguda podía lastimar y sacar a flote la verdad de las personas y también lo peor de ellas.

Pero Wei WuXian lo conocía, por lo que no tuvo miedo de dar un paso al frente y encararle.

—Podrías dejar los juegos y ser directo —masculló—. Ahora no estoy de humor para tus tonterías.

—Seré directo entonces. —Jiang Cheng acortó la distancia avanzando hacia adelante. —Me está resultando muy extraño tu comportamiento desde que volviste de los Túmulos Funerarios. Algo cambió...

—Ya sabes porqué —le interrumpió Wei WuXian.

—Es más que un simple cambio de imagen o personalidad —le rebatió Jiang Cheng y entornó la mirada—. Dime, ¿dónde está Suibian?

Wei WuXian permaneció en silencio por unos momentos hasta que decidió responder.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Con un movimiento brusco, Jiang Cheng lo sujetó de la ropa y tiró de él hacia adelante.

—No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo, Wei WuXian —siseó irritado—. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que durante mucho tiempo has estado actuando diferente.

Wei WuXian endureció la mirada sin dejar que su reacción lo intimidase. La mano en su vientre permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, como si realmente quisiera proteger algo importante o sus emociones se concentraran en aquel lugar.

—¿A quién intentas impresionar? —masculló—. Todos cambiamos. Tú lo hiciste desde que tío Jiang y Madame Yu fueron asesinados, y yo lo hice desde que ese maldito de Wen Chao me arrojó a ese infierno. ¡No esperes que siga siendo el mismo! ¡Ni tú ni yo lo somos!

Sus palabras, cargadas de verdad y un crudo sentimiento, convencieron finalmente a Jiang Cheng. Él era el menos indicado para recriminarle su comportamiento, porque también sentía los cambios de su propia personalidad. Ya no sonreía como antes, ya no tenía mayores motivos para ser feliz y solo parecía mostrar interés y algo de contento cuando escuchaba que algún miembro de la secta QishanWen había sido asesinado.

Aflojó el agarre de su mano y liberó a Wei WuXian.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste allá? —volvió a insistir; esta vez de forma conciliadora—. Nunca me has dicho cómo lograste escapar.

—Tampoco tengo que explicarlo —contestó Wei WuXian sin contemplaciones, y con la mano aún en su vientre agregó—: No es agradable, y es una larga historia.

Jiang Cheng guardó silencio. Un grado de culpa lo invadió al comprender que había hecho mal en forzar a Wei WuXian a recordar esos días tormentosos, y que lo acompañarían hasta el final de sus días.

—Prometí ayudarte y eso estoy haciendo —continuó Wei WuXian—. Y si esos perros Wen están siendo exterminados por ese sujeto, en vez de cuestionarte quién es o comenzar a señalar con el dedo a cualquier sospechoso, deberías sentirte aliviado de que alguien más quiera ver muertos a esos mal paridos.

Jiang Cheng suspiró. Lejos de desconfiar de Wei WuXian, solo quería creer en él porque hasta el momento nunca le había demostrado deslealtad ni le había dado motivos para desconfiar de él.

Vio a Wei WuXian dar media vuelta con intenciones de marcharse. La discusión había terminado.

—Ahora, quisiera darme un baño —le oyó decir—. Estoy cansado.

Wei WuXian pasó junto a él y una estela fragante se coló por su nariz.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —cuestionó de pronto.

—¿Olor? —Wei WuXian se detuvo y olisqueó su ropa.

Jiang Cheng se acercó un poco y, tras olfatearle un poco, frunció el ceño.

—Es el mismo olor pesado que se respira en Receso de las Nubes. A incienso.

Wei WuXian recordó entonces que no se había deshecho de la rama de sándalo que Lan WangJi le dejó en la cama antes de partir. Durante las últimas tres semanas la había llevado consigo para recordarlo, y el aroma se le había impregnado de forma inevitable en la ropa y el cuerpo.

—Es solo una rama de sándalo —explicó tranquilo.

—¿Sándalo? —cuestionó Jiang Cheng—. ¿Por qué?

—Me cansé de sentir todo el tiempo el aroma de la sangre y el humo. —Se cruzó de brazos. —¿Acaso te trae nostalgia del tiempo que pasaste en el Receso de las Nubes?

Jiang Cheng chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué habría de sentir nostalgia de ese lugar? A diferencia tuya, tuve que tolerar ese olor durante un año.

Wei WuXian soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, a mí me gusta. Me trae buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

—Sí claro, cuando tuviste que pasar un mes encerrado con Lan WangJi como castigo. O cuando te divertiste provocándolo.

Una sonrisa traviesa y un brillo inusual en los ojos acudieron a Wei WuXian al recordar aquello.

—Eso fue lo mejor de esos seis meses —confesó y retomó el paso.

Jiang Cheng se le quedó viendo mientras pensaba si su declaración había sido sarcasmo o realmente esos seis meses en Gusu causaron algo en él.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian permaneció una semana en Yunmeng con el único propósito de que Jiang Cheng dejara de sospechar y cuestionar sus reiteradas ausencias. Intentaba ayudarle y ser el subordinado que él deseaba, sin embargo, por más que daba todo de sí, su mente se encontraba llena de Lan WangJi. Necesitaba verlo, tocarlo y sentirlo en su interior como sucedía cada vez que se encontraban. Y aunque no era primera vez que permanecían más de tres semanas sin verse, su ausencia solo le hacía extrañarlo y amarlo cada vez más.

En los últimos tres años, sus sentimientos por Lan WangJi parecían haberse desbordado sin control. Al principio era un simple enamoramiento o solo un entusiasmo que creyó pasajero, pero había comenzado a pensar demasiado en él y a desear estar con él cuando no lo tenía cerca. Sin proponérselo, había despertado en su interior un deseo profundo por estar a su lado y una excitación ferviente cada vez que lo veía a los ojos o escuchaba el delicado tono de su voz.

Al principio fueron solo roces casuales de sus manos en medio de extensas pláticas, miradas silenciosas en complicidad e insinuaciones sin dobles intenciones, pero con el tiempo esas acciones quisieron ser algo más. Ya no bastaban las suaves palabras románticas ni los tímidos roces. Ya no les resultaba suficiente un beso o el susurro de un "te quiero". Wei WuXian en un punto supo que quería más. Necesitaba empaparse de Lan WangJi, de llenarse de él y existir solo para él.

¿Pero podrían realmente continuar el resto de sus días viviendo aquella hermosa ilusión? ¿Podrían mirar su vida como pareja luego de haberla recorrido juntos y sentirse satisfechos con ella? Durante tres años habían aprendido a guardar muy bien las apariencias. Nadie sospechaba ni los miraba con desconfianza. Su relación era absolutamente segura pues sostenían una comunicación secreta a base de cartas cuidadosamente escritas en donde sólo coordinaban sus próximos encuentros, o intercambiaban breves palabras codificadas cada vez que se encontraban en una conferencia de discusión.

Con aquellos pequeños detalles todo estaría bien. O al menos eso creía...

La jornada de entrenamiento había finalizado, por lo que pudo relajarse y dejar su rol como instructor. Los nuevos miembros jóvenes de la secta YunmengJiang no eran prospectos muy interesantes, pero en medio de una guerra, cualquier persona dispuesta a dar la vida era útil, incluso si su cultivación no era de las mejores.

Regresó con Jiang Cheng pensando con ilusión que era cuestión de días para la conferencia de discusión planeada en LanLing. Sabía que allí podría verse con Lan WangJi y planificarían su próximo encuentro. Pero incluso si no lo hacían, con solo verlo le era suficiente.

Ingresó al salón principal entusiasmado con la idea de ver a Lan WangJi y no tardó en notar algo extraño. El semblante de Jiang Cheng lucía frustrado y un trozo de papel arrugado yacía atrapado en su mano derecha.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—La ciudad de Caiyi cayó —contestó—. La secta QishanWen aplastó miserablemente a la secta GusuLan.

Las palabras de Jiang Cheng fueron un balde de agua fría. Wei WuXian sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago y un súbito mareo le hizo asirse de uno de los pilares que tenía a su lado. Se llevó una mano al vientre en el instante que la desesperación por saber de Lan WangJi comenzaba a invadirle. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría herido? ¿Estaría muerto o agonizando? Tan siquiera pensar en ello se le formó un nudo en la garganta y tuvo ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —indagó Jiang Cheng al advertir su reacción—. Estás muy pálido. ¿Tanto te afectó la noticia?

—¿A ti no? —le cuestionó Wei WuXian, recomponiéndose—. Se supone que son nuestros aliados.

Jiang Cheng chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia y le dio la espalda.

—Es lamentable que hayan tenido bajas —contestó displicente—, pero eso significa que no fueron lo suficientemente capaces para enfrentar a esos malditos perros Wen.

Por la mente de Wei WuXian solo cruzó la idea de golpearlo. No le gustaba la forma en la que se refería a quien se suponía consideraba su aliado. Jiang Cheng había cambiado tanto, que ahora le era indiferente incluso la desgracia ajena, como si con ello intentara decir: yo pasé por lo mismo y aún estoy de pie.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida con una clara decisión.

—¿Adónde vas? —Pareció entender sus intenciones. —No me digas que tienes pensado ir a Gusu. —Wei WuXian lo ignoró. —¡Wei WuXian!

Su llamado le hizo detenerse frente a la puerta. Sin embargo no volteó a verle.

—Iré en representación tuya, ya que es claro que tienes una pésima memoria.

—¿Qué? —Jiang Cheng saltó ofendido. —¿Se puede saber desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por ellos?

Wei WuXian lo miró por sobre el hombro.

—Me pregunto qué pensarán del líder de la secta YunmengJiang cuando vean que no es capaz de devolverle la mano a las únicas personas que le prestaron su ayuda luego que la secta QishanWen le arruinó la vida.

Jiang Cheng enmudeció y no fue capaz de detenerlo. Wei WuXian se marchó sin siquiera mirar atrás.

.

.

.

A Wei WuXian le tomó cerca de diez días llegar a Gusu. Nunca se le había hecho tan extenso y angustiante un viaje hasta allá como ahora. Los caminos cortados por causa de las oficinas de supervisión de la secta QishanWen y la necesidad de eludir a las tropas de Wen Chao y su hermano habían prolongado considerablemente su traslado.

Ya era de noche cuando divisó las colinas de Gusu, y el penetrante olor a humo y carne quemada que le había acompañado durante todo el viaje se volvió más intenso. Los vestigios de la batalla que se desarrolló en los alrededor aún persistían tras una semana.

—Lan Zhan...

Temía lo peor, por lo que no dudó en echarse a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, Wen Ning lo detuvo, sujetándole de un brazo.

—Joven amo Wei. —Su tímida voz apenas se escuchó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Wei WuXian frunció el ceño con disgusto. —¿Por qué me detienes?

—Tal vez deba esperar un poco —explicó Wen Ning de manera conciliadora—. No se ha estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente. Ayer y hoy se desmayó y...

—¿Y?

Wen Ning bajó la mirada con nerviosismo al percibir su molestia.

—¿P-por qué mejor no descansa antes de buscar al segundo maestro Lan? —pidió.

Molesto por tan absurda sugerencia, Wei WuXian se liberó sacudiendo el brazo y empujó a Wen Ning en el proceso.

—¡¿Crees que estoy en condiciones de esperar cuando estoy tan cerca?! —Lo acuchilló con la mirada y continuó. —No olvides tu posición, Wen Ning. Yo soy tu amo y tu mi sirviente. No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

Wen Ning mantuvo la cabeza inclinada, abrumado por el potente regaño. Comprendía la preocupación de Wei WuXian porque durante los últimos días no hubo ninguna noticia de Lan WangJi. Lo único que se comentaba por el territorio era la gran victoria de la secta QishanWen y cómo aplastaron a los miembros de la secta GusuLan que participaron en la batalla. Mientras que unos fueron capturados, otros fueron asesinados y colgados en las puertas de la ciudad de Caiyi como demostración del poderío de la secta liderada por Wen Chao y su hermano.

Wei WuXian se las había ingeniado para cruzar el territorio de Caiyi y ver cuerpo por cuerpo que yacía colgado si se trataba de Lan WangJi. Cuando vio que ninguno era él, la pequeña esperanza de que se encontraba con vida le permitió continuar su viaje a Gusu aun cuando su salud no fuera de las mejores. Desde hacía semanas sufría mareos, náuseas, y en los últimos días se había desmayado en más de una ocasión.

—Necesito que te quedes aquí y vigiles —pidió Wei WuXian en un tono más gentil—. No puedes subir al Receso de las Nubes.

—¿Cree que el segundo maestro Lan esté bien?

Wei WuXian se detuvo, más no volteó hacia Wen Ning. Con una mano en su vientre, intentó controlar sus emociones y responder.

—Tiene que estarlo —murmuró, sintiendo el corazón apretado y el aire pesado.

Dejó a Wen Ning y se adentró al bosque de Gusu. El camino enfilado por la montaña era en línea recta hasta las inmediaciones del Receso de las Nubes. Ya era de noche, por lo que no le fue difícil caminar sin ser visto, y a los pocos minutos de haberse adentrado en el corazón de la montaña y cruzar la barrera de seguridad con la piedra de jade que Lan WangJi le dio años atrás, las linternas de papel apostadas en el camino lo guiaron hasta el manantial que permitía la sanación del cuerpo y que una vez compartió con Lan WangJi durante su juventud. El sonido de la cascada rompía el agradable silencio de la noche, y ahora estaba ahí, contemplando el lugar mientras los recuerdos de aquel entonces traían un agradable sentimiento de paz a su corazón.

Liberó un profundo suspiro y, en el momento que quiso continuar su camino hasta el dormitorio de Lan WangJi, advirtió una silueta desnuda en medio del agua. La observó con detención y descubrió a los pocos segundos que se trataba de Lan WangJi.

El corazón dio un súbito salto en su pecho y se llevó una mano al vientre al tiempo que gritaba su nombre.

—¡Lan Zhan!

Lan WangJi reaccionó a su llamado y volteó hacia él.

—¿Wei Ying?

Wei WuXian no dudó en correr escaleras abajo y meterse al estanque. La ropa se había vuelto pesada dentro del agua pero no le importó. Logró abrirse camino hasta Lan WangJi y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y besó sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Su llegada, tan inesperada como deseada, y su impulsivo abrazo junto con su afanoso beso sorprendieron a Lan WangJi; aun así pudo corresponderle con la misma pasión. Alcanzó su rostro profundizando el beso y notó su piel fría al tacto.

Se apartó tan solo un poco y, al momento de intentar advertir lo que le pasaba, Wei WuXian comenzó a examinarle.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido? ¿Te duele algo?

Su exacerbado ataque de preguntas y la forma en la que lo tocaba terminó por incomodarlo.

—Wei Ying... tú...

Wei WuXian dejó de tocarle y a cambio le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Apenas supe lo que sucedió en la ciudad de Caiyi vine a buscarte. Temía que algo malo te hubiera pasado. Yo... —Su voz se quebró un poco y sus manos temblorosas se aferraron de sus hombros. —Yo vi los cadáveres colgados pensando que uno de ellos podrías ser tú. ¡Perdóname por no haber estado ahí para ayudar! ¡Debí llegar a tiempo y-!

Lan WangJi lo interrumpió alcanzando su rostro y lo acarició despacio. Ante ese suave contacto, su expresión afligida cambió.

—Me alegra que no hayas estado allí, o no hubiera podido concentrarme por temor a que te descubrieran. —Observó su rostro, notándolo pálido y desmejorado. —No has descansado lo suficiente.

—Eso es lo de menos —contestó Wei WuXian—. Lo importante es que estás a salvo. —Volvió a abrazarlo. —¡Qué alivio que estés bien!

Lan WangJi correspondió su espontáneo gesto y decidió que debían continuar el reencuentro en su dormitorio. Dejaron el manantial y, tras burlar la vigilancia apostada al interior del Receso de las Nubes debido al posible ataque de la secta QishanWen, entraron al _Jingshi_.

Después de hermetizar la habitación por dentro, se tendieron en la cama. Para Wei WuXian, la solemnidad del cuarto privado de Lan WangJi nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Todo en su lugar, sin nada que desentonara, y con el inconfundible aroma a sándalo que, después de tanto tiempo, le parecía mucho más intenso de lo que recordaba y de lo que había sentido en las últimas semanas gracias a la pequeña rama que Lan WangJi le dejó en la posada de YiLing. Una sonrisa acudió a sus labios y se sintió afortunado por la exclusividad que tenía de estar en el lugar al que nadie más tenía acceso.

—Estás empapado.

La voz de Lan WangJi se escuchó como un susurro en la habitación y provocó un agradable escalofrío en Wei WuXian. Se estremeció bajo su cuerpo y suspiró agitado cuando sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y comenzaron a desanudarle el cinturón.

—Y tú estás temblando. —Guio sus propias manos hasta su rostro y lo acarició despacio. —No tengas miedo. Ya estoy aquí.

La mirada de Lan WangJi se conmovió y selló el momento con un beso. La cama se había convertido en uno de sus sitios favoritos, pero esa noche no tenían deseos sexuales; solo querían abrazarse, mirarse y sentirse de una forma completamente diferente.

No necesitaban más esa noche.

—Lan Zhan... —Wei WuXian susurró su nombre. —Lan Zhan, te amo.

Lan WangJi cepilló su flequillo empapado y le sonrió.

—Y yo a ti, Wei Ying.

.

.

.

El amanecer en el Receso de las Nubes trajo el aroma fresco del rocío, el suave trinar de las aves y un sol tibio oculto entre la niebla propia del lugar. Wei WuXian dormía profundamente, mientras Lan WangJi, negándose a levantarse tal como lo ordenaba la costumbre de su secta, se dedicaba a observarle de forma contemplativa. No había mejor imagen en ese momento para él que su cuerpo a su lado entregado al descanso.

Con una mano descansando en su vientre, Wei WuXian dormía profundamente, sin intención de despertar incluso si se le sacudía. Anoche había procurado mantenerse despierto hasta lo que su cuerpo fuera capaz de aguantar con el único propósito de compartir con Lan WangJi y recuperar de alguna manera las casi seis semanas que estuvieron separados.

Lan WangJi prestó atención a su vientre, notándolo más abultado que la última vez y la particular forma en la que Wei WuXian colocaba su mano sobre él, como si quisiera protegerlo. Con cuidado, se atrevió a acariciarle con el dorso de la mano y notó que aquel lugar se sentía más cálido que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo.

Escuchó pasos por fuera de su habitación y decidió levantarse antes que su ausencia en el salón de meditación llamase la atención. Él jamás había dejado su dormitorio después de la hora reglamentada, pero desde que inició su relación con Wei WuXian, no pudo volver a cumplir con ella.

Se vistió a prisa y salió al pasillo para indicarle a los cultivadores que en ese momento pasaban por allí que se presentaran en el salón principal para la hora del desayuno. No necesitaba gente merodeando afuera de su dormitorio o podrían descubrir a Wei WuXian.

—Segundo joven maestro, ¿vendrá con nosotros?

Lan WangJi miró con disimulo hacia el interior del dormitorio antes de responder. Si se negaba e intentaba justificarse no podría quitarse de encima a los dos jóvenes novatos que le miraban expectante.

Decidió entonces acompañarlos al salón principal y dejar a Wei WuXian dormir hasta la hora que él solía despertar. Tres horas después, luego de su meditación matutina y de haber desayunado, regresó al dormitorio con algo de comer para Wei WuXian. Cruzó las puertas con sigilo, suponiendo que él aún dormía, pero se sorprendió al ver la cama vacía. Su primer pensamiento fue que se había marchado, pero la mayoría de su ropa yacía tendida a un costado de la cama. Y cuando quiso salir a buscarle, un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera del cuarto llamó su atención. Salió al pasillo posterior y sorprendió a Wei WuXian vomitando a un costado de este.

—¡Wei Ying! —corrió hacia él pero, al igual que la primera vez que lo sorprendió vaciando el estómago, Wei WuXian lo alejó.

—Estoy bien —dijo entre arcadas.

—No, no lo estás —le rebatió molesto—. No es primera vez que te pasa esto. ¿Acaso es la energía resentida? ¡¿Es eso?!

Wei WuXian negó mientras se limpiaba la boca. Se levantó algo tambaleante y caminó de regreso al dormitorio.

—No tuve tiempo de preparar comida o comprar algo camino aquí. —Se sentó al borde de la cama. —Wen Ning se hizo cargo; tal vez me dio algo en mal estado. Ya se me pasará.

Lan WangJi no lucía realmente convencido. Wei WuXian llevaba semanas comportándose de forma inusual. Él no solía enfermarse; hasta podía considerarlo como el hombre más resistente que había conocido. Pero verlo vomitar y sufrir de repentinos mareos, la preocupación de que efectivamente la energía resentida tenía que ver en ello, comenzaba a tomar forma y a apoderarse peligrosamente de sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

Tal como se había planificado, la conferencia de discusión en LanLing se llevó a cabo en la fecha acordada. La convocatoria tenía como objetivo organizar la distribución de los territorios recuperados en los últimos seis meses. Sin embargo, tras los reiterados asesinatos de los miembros de la secta QishanWen, no pasó mucho para que el objetivo principal de la conferencia se viera opacado por el único responsable que despertaba la preocupación de todas las sectas.

—¡Es inaceptable! —La autoritaria voz de Nie MingJue, líder del clan QingheNie, silenció a los comensales. —¿Vamos a permitir que ese asesino hereje siga libre?

—Pero... ni siquiera sabemos quién es.

Jin GuangShan, líder de la secta LanLingJin, y anfitrión de la reunión intentó persuadirle justificando la falta de información que tenían de la identidad de Wei WuXian.

—¿Y por eso debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados? —Nie MingJue golpeó su taza de porcelana sobre la mesa. —¡Será cuestión de tiempo para que comience a asesinarnos! ¡Ni siquiera conocemos realmente sus intenciones!

—Claramente es acabar con todos los de la secta QishanWen —señaló el líder del clan OuYang. —El primero en su lista fue Wen RuoHan.

—El líder del clan Jin tiene razón. —Esta vez habló el líder de la secta LaoLing. —No hay pistas que nos lleven a ese hereje. Lo único que sabemos es que usa una flauta. El siniestro sonido que provoca es lo que asesina a los miembros de la secta QishanWen.

—Con o sin pistas, su aparición no ha traído nada bueno. —Lan QiRen habló. —¿Acaso debemos abalar sus acciones y colaborar con él? Aceptarlo de nuestro lado ¡es igual que si tomáramos su camino hereje!

—¡¿Qué más da si está equivocado o no?! —Esta vez Jiang Cheng alzó la voz. —Estamos en una guerra, y los perros Wen están perdiendo. Si ese sujeto es nuestro aliado o nuestro enemigo lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento. Ahora, él está haciendo lo que todos ustedes debieron haber hecho hace tiempo.

Nie MingJue se levantó con violencia.

—¡¿Dices que no hemos hecho nuestro trabajo?! —masculló alterado—. ¡¿Para qué es esta reunión entonces?! ¡¿Acaso no hemos logrado recuperar territorios que creímos perdidos a manos de esos mal nacidos?!

—De los veinte territorios recuperados, cuenten cuántos fueron por nuestras propias manos.

Todos guardaron silencio. Lo cierto era que de esos veinte territorios, quince fueron recuperados gracias al cultivador hereje. ¿Con qué moral entonces podían juzgarlo y castigar sus logros? Pero Nie MingJue jamás lo aceptaría. Su moral no se lo permitía. Lan QiRen tampoco estaba de acuerdo incluso si era un aliado.

Jin GuangShan suspiró incómodo. Como anfitrión era mejor cortejando mujeres.

—Como sea —murmuró tras su abanico—. Se supone que la reunión se efectuó para hablar de los territorios recuperados.

Los comensales comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Muchos abalaban el actuar del cultivador hereje; otros como Nie MingJue y Lan QiRen lo repudiaban.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Wei WuXian escuchaba con atención. Cuando se presentó a la conferencia en compañía de Jiang Cheng, el repentino giro que tomó la discusión lo inquietó. Finalmente, al ver cómo muchos opinaban a favor y otros tantos en contra, su postura fue la de ser un espectador silencioso y dejar que lo juzgaran como quisieran. Porque él no iba tras la cabeza de los Wen por capricho; no peleaba en las sombras por opción. Aunque si bien en un principio solo lo hizo para asegurarse de no ser interrumpido en su trabajo y de ver cómo el mundo de la cultivación perdía la cabeza intentando descubrirle, al final lo hizo por Lan WangJi. Le había prometido mantener oculta su verdadera identidad por seguridad, porque no soportaba ver su expresión preocupada o escuchar sus reproches intentando convencerle que dejara el camino que por opción no había elegido.

Lo que le resultaba curioso era el temor que les causaba por el solo hecho de ser diferente. ¿En verdad temían tanto que se volviera contra ellos?

Se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició despacio sin darse cuenta de ello mientras intentaba hacer contacto visual con Lan WangJi. Se encontraba al otro extremo del salón y resultaba difícil comunicarse a esa distancia, pero cuando logró chocar con su mirada, le dedicó una espontánea y sincera sonrisa. Él sin embargo no le correspondió. Lucía más serio que de costumbre; casi al borde del enojo.

—Lan Zhan...

No volvieron a mirarse, y al primer receso de la conferencia, Wei WuXian lo buscó. Dejó el salón de la torre de la carpa y lo encontró a solas en uno de los jardines alrededor del edificio.

—Lan Zhan. —Se le acercó con prisa y quiso saludarlo apropiadamente, pero Lan WangJi mantuvo las distancias. —¿Qué pasa? Nadie nos está viendo. No seas vergonzoso. —Intentó nuevamente besarlo, pero Lan WangJi lo esquivó. —¿Qué pasa? —Su actitud lo molestó. —¿No piensas decirme?

Lan WangJi le devolvió el gesto con enfado.

—No esperes que permanezca tranquilo mientras escucho cómo las sectas piensan en la forma de tomar tu vida.

Wei WuXian entonces lo entendió y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Así que es eso. —Suspiró. —Pensé que habías dejado de quererme.

—No es gracioso —espetó Lan WangJi—. Tu vida está en peligro. Deberías... dejar de hacer esto.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa petición. No era primera vez que Wei WuXian la escuchaba, pero después de tanto tiempo ya le resultaba molesta incluso si venía de la persona que amaba.

—No empieces con eso de nuevo —masculló frunciendo el ceño—. Ya lo hablamos. No fue mi elección.

—Todos tenemos elección —le rebatió Lan WangJi—. No necesitas seguir haciendo esto. Yo puedo prot-

—Lan Zhan. —Lo interrumpió. —No dejaré de ser lo que soy solo porque otros piensan diferente. ¿Acaso dejarías de amarme solo porque otros no están de acuerdo?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Lo tiene —insistió Wei WuXian—. Estamos infringiendo muchas reglas siendo lo que somos.

—Pero nadie está haciendo una conferencia de discusión por ello.

Contrariado, Wei WuXian resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y si lo hicieran? —cuestionó—. ¿Y si de pronto descubrieran lo nuestro y decidieran que no podemos estar juntos porque no es correcto? ¿Me dejarías?

—¡Nadie quiere tomar nuestras cabezas! —gritó Lan WangJi—. ¡Quieren la tuya!

Era un hecho que cada vez que tocaban el tema terminaban enfrascados en una discusión. Lan WangJi nunca lo aceptaría completamente, y aunque no lo culpaba, no podía evitar que sus sentimientos se vieran lastimados cada vez que cuestionaba su estilo de vida.

Dio media vuelta, esperando que a Lan WangJi se le terminara el enojo, pero él lo sujetó fuertemente del brazo y lo retuvo.

—Esto tiene que parar —le pidió con voz suplicante—. Wei Ying...

Wei WuXian forcejó intentando soltarse. No quería pelear con Lan WangJi y no se estaba sintiendo bien. Tironeó una vez más y, cuando pretendió alzar la voz, Jiang Cheng apareció.

Él vio la extraña situación y reaccionó.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

...Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 14: Furtivo (Parte 2)

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 14 —**

 **Furtivo (Parte II)**

La reacción de Lan WangJi fue similar a la de un niño sorprendido tomando algo indebido. Soltó de forma casi brusca a Wei WuXian y evitó cualquier contacto visual con Jiang Cheng, que no había dudado en acercarse y encararlos con la actitud exigente y autoritaria, propia de un líder de secta.

—¿Y bien? —soltó cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Me van a decir lo que está pasando o tengo que suponer que para variar están discutiendo?

—¿Discutir? —Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros y actuó con naturalidad. —Son ideas tuyas.

Jiang Cheng frunció el ceño.

—Ideas mías... —murmuró con un tono irritado—. Entonces por qué están aquí. La conferencia aún no ha terminado.

Wei WuXian se paró a su lado y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Tomando aire —contestó, sacudiéndolo un poco—. ¿No podemos acaso? La reunión estaba muy aburrida así que invité a Lan Zhan a beber un poco, pero se molestó. Es tan serio.

Los ojos de Jiang Cheng se clavaron en el rostro de Lan WangJi, esperando ver la mentira de Wei WuXian en sus ojos claros o un atisbo de ella en su inexpresivo semblante. Pero tal como lo suponía y ya conocía, en su rostro pálido y fino jamás vería algo más que una implacable y pragmática quietud digna de admirar.

Rodó los ojos y resopló contrariado.

—No aprendes —se quejó, regañando a Wei WuXian—. Déjalo tranquilo. —Hizo un gesto casual a Lan WangJi. —Lamento los inconvenientes. Me lo llevaré para que no moleste.

En respuesta, Lan WangJi solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se marchó. No miró a Wei WuXian ni le dio alguna señal que le indicara la posibilidad de retomar la conversación porque, aun cuando habían discutido, esperaba que no estuviera realmente enojado con él.

—Oye. —Jiang Cheng llamó su atención. —Vamos.

Antes de abandonar el jardín, Wei WuXian volteó hacia Lan WangJi, que en ese momento se reunía con Lan XiChen, y lamentó no haber podido aclarar las cosas. Esperaba hacerlo antes que concluyera la conferencia porque era un hecho que, hasta volver a hablarle, pasaría el resto del día pensando en él.

.

.

.

De regreso en el salón principal, Wei WuXian dejó que Jiang Cheng se reuniera con los otros líderes de secta y continuaran planeando la segunda parte de la conferencia. Suspiró resignado y decidió ir por algo de comer para calmar la ansiedad hasta reunirse nuevamente con Lan WangJi. En el momento que cruzó el salón y salió al pasillo, su rostro se iluminó al reconocer a Jiang YanLi caminando por los corredores exteriores que conectaban al jardín. Ella llevaba alrededor de tres años viviendo en LanLing luego de casarse con Jin ZiXuan y, debido a eso, ahora cargaba en brazos al pequeño Jin Ling, que en esos momentos dormía profundamente.

—¡Shijie! —exclamó a modo de saludo mientras se le acercaba.

—A-Xian. —Ella correspondió su gesto con una cálida sonrisa. —Creí que no te vería hasta el término de la conferencia. ¿A-Cheng sigue ocupado?

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros.

—Dejo que él se encargue del trabajo pesado. Así puedo compartir contigo sin que nos moleste. —Hizo una pausa y luego agregó: —La verdad es que vine solo para compartir contigo y el pequeño Jin RuLan.

—Siempre tan halagador —rio Jiang YanLi—. No cambias, A-Xian.

La relación que ellos tenían le permitía a Wei WuXian regresar en el tiempo y sentirse como el adolescente que Jiang YanLi consentía. A ella no le molestaba hacerlo; por el contrario. Incluso hoy, disfrutaba tratarlo como su pequeño hermano aun cuando no hubieran lazos sanguíneos de por medio.

Continuaron charlando durante unos minutos, recordando las viejas travesuras de Wei WuXian en el Muelle del Loto junto a Jiang Cheng y los platos de comida que Jiang YanLi les preparaba, especialmente a él por su gusto particular por los condimentos picantes, hasta que Jin Ling despertó y se removió en los brazos de su madre. Sus expresivos y redondos ojos vieron fijamente a Wei WuXian y no tardó en reconocerle. De inmediato, extendió los brazos hacia él y los agitó a la espera de ser cargado.

—Parece que quiere ir contigo —dijo Jiang YanLi con agrado—. Te extrañaba.

—No tengo opción, ¿verdad?

Wei WuXian intentó fingir incomodidad, pero lo cierto era que, a diferencia de Jiang Cheng, le gustaba compartir con Jin Ling y ser un tío que consentía y fomentaba las travesuras.

—¡Tío Wei, haz de caballito! ¡Haz de caballito!

Con solo dos años, Jin Ling sabía muy bien con quien podía ser caprichoso y con quién no. Y Wei WuXian, a diferencia de Jiang Cheng, era sin duda de las personas a las que podía pedirle ese tipo de atenciones sin temerle al regaño o a una mala cara.

—A-Ling. —Jiang YanLi llamó su atención con suavidad. —No puedes pedir siempre lo mismo.

—No te preocupes, shijie —señaló Wei WuXian—. Pequeño Jin Ling, no puedo ser tu caballo hoy. Puedes pedírselo a tu tío Jiang Cheng.

Jin Ling frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¡No quiero! —Se aferró a su pecho. —¡Tú haz de caballito!

—A-Ling... —Jiang YanLi volvió a regañarlo con tono gentil.

Wei WuXian carcajeó un poco.

—Oh, entonces... —Sacó de entre sus ropas un juguete. —No podré darte esto.

Los ojos de Jin Ling se iluminaron. Wei WuXian sostenía una delicada mariposa de papel de llamativos colores, sujeta a una varilla de madera.

—Si no le pides a Jiang Cheng que haga de caballito, entonces no te daré esto.

Jin Ling seguía con la mirada fija la mariposa que Wei WuXian movía frente a sus ojos.

—¡Lo haré! —exclamó.

—¿Lo prometes?

—¡Lo prometo!

Por su honesta e inocente respuesta, Wei WuXian le entregó el juguete y Jin Ling olvidó su insistente petición.

—Gracias, A-Xian.

El dulce reconocimiento de Jiang YanLi fue suficiente para que Wei WuXian sonriera y olvidara por un instante su discusión con Lan WangJi. Él podía ser feliz con esos pequeños detalles e incluso ahora, que sostenía en brazos a Jin Ling y sentía su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

La primera vez que lo sostuvo tenía apenas un día de vida. Tan frágil y vulnerable, que solo pensó en lo sorprendente que algo tan pequeño hubiera nacido de Jiang YanLi. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, supo en ese preciso momento que él se convertiría en su nuevo compañero de travesuras.

Desde ese entonces, Wei WuXian procuraba hacerse un espacio en su vida clandestina para ser el tío que Jin Ling merecía y que no conseguía con Jiang Cheng por sus atareadas labores como líder de secta.

Wei WuXian alzó a Jin Ling por sobre su cabeza y logró sacarle varias carcajadas.

—Ahhh, nos vamos a divertir mucho esta tarde viendo a tu tío Jiang Cheng como un indomable caballito. Tienes el don para las travesuras, Jin RuLan. —Pronunció su nombre de cortesía con orgullo al ser quien se lo había otorgado por petición de Jiang YanLi, y continuó jugando con él logrando capturar la atención de algunos curiosos que miraban la particular escena con discreción.

Jiang YanLi los contempló en silencio y de pronto una idea vino a su cabeza.

—Te llevas muy bien con los niños, A-Xian —señaló con agrado.

—Solo con Jin Ling —contestó él sin dejar de alzarlo en brazos—. Los demás no me interesan.

—Sería muy apropiado darle a A-Ling un primo con quien jugar.

Su repentino comentario hizo enmudecer a Wei WuXian. Tras salir de la impresión inicial, negó con la cabeza.

—Dile eso a Jiang Cheng.

—A-Xian, deberías considerar formar una familia.

Wei WuXian la miró fijamente. Luego sonrió y volvió la vista a Jin Ling. En ese momento, se vio sosteniendo a un bebé junto a Lan WangJi.

—Si pudiera tener un hijo... —murmuró distraído—. Quisiera que tuviera sus ojos y su fuerza. Aunque él seguro se negaría y avergonzaría si se lo pidiera...

Los ojos de Jiang YanLi se abrieron con sorpresa y aguardó silencio. Wei WuXian advirtió su expresión y entonces se dio cuenta que su pensamiento no había sido dicho en su mente. Esquivó la mirada y la devolvió a Jin Ling con nerviosismo.

—Lo dije en voz alta, ¿verdad?

Jiang YanLi sonrió y acarició su rostro.

—No importa a quién elijas, A-Xian. —Apartó la mano y acomodó a Jin Ling en sus brazos. —Si encontraste a quien amar... solo lucha por él.

Conmovido por sus palabras, Wei WuXian miró al interior del salón y vio a Lan WangJi charlando con Lan XiChen. Sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocerle y a sus labios acudió una espontánea y radiante sonrisa.

—¿Crees que pueda ser feliz con él? —Hizo una pausa y volvió su atención a Jiang YanLi. —Su secta tiene muchas reglas. —Se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició sin darse cuenta. —Además, no podré darle a Jin Ling un primo con quien jugar.

No hacía falta dar nombres. Jiang YanLi conocía lo suficiente a Wei WuXian como para saber quién ocupaba su corazón. Volteó de forma casual y miró con disimulo a Lan WangJi. Tras confirmar que no se equivocaba, regresó su atención a Wei WuXian y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí.

.

.

.

La segunda parte de la conferencia se prolongó por las siguientes horas hasta muy entrada la noche. No se volvió a tocar el tema del cultivador misterioso pero se llegó al acuerdo de repartición de territorios recuperados. Jiang Cheng rectificaba su dominio sobre YiLing mientras que Jin GuangShan lo hacía con YueYang. Nie MingJue y Lan QiRen también se aseguraron de quedarse con territorios que les permitirían armar nuevas fronteras para defenderse de la secta QishanWen.

Pasada la medianoche, luego del término de la conferencia y una ostentosa cena, propio de la secta LanLing, Wei WuXian intentaba conciliar el sueño en el dormitorio que compartía con Jiang Cheng; sin embargo, no le era posible. Desde su pleito con Lan WangJi no se sentía bien y solo podía hacer el intento de calmarse caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Jiang Cheng dormía profundamente, por lo que no se había percatado de su aflicción.

Finalmente, tras pensarlo durante toda la noche, se aventuró a dejar el dormitorio a las cinco de la mañana. Cerró la puerta por fuera y salió al pasillo con un solo propósito. Quizás estaba cometiendo una imprudencia que solo perjudicaría las cosas, pero creía que, si al menos intentaba hablar con Lan WangJi, podría estar tranquilo y dejar de sentir la incómoda opresión en el pecho que lo aquejaba desde su discusión.

Con una mano en el vientre, acariciándolo como una forma de calmarse, caminó hasta el edificio donde se había acomodado la secta GusuLan, al otro lado del jardín principal, y entonces lo vio.

Imperturbable, pulcro, casi etéreo, y con un andar tranquilo pero resuelto. Así era como Lan WangJi se dejaba ver a esa hora para la primera meditación del día.

Wei WuXian aceleró el paso con el corazón apretado y decidió llamarlo.

—Lan Zhan.

Él se detuvo y volteó con el semblante ligeramente sorprendido.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. —Wei WuXian se le acercó esbozando una sonrisa expectante. —Me quise asegurar de hacerlo ahora. Por eso yo...

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su tono áspero y cortante no intimidó a Wei WuXian. Él quiso ser honesto y con ello demostrarle que su presencia no era un juego y que le importaba lo que tenían.

—No quería que te marcharas estando enojados.

Lan WangJi apenas mostró sorpresa en su impávida expresión.

—¿Te levantaste a esta hora solo para verme? —cuestionó algo incrédulo.

Aún sin apartar la mano de su vientre, Wei WuXian lo observó de forma casual durante unos segundos y luego contestó.

—La verdad es que no pude dormir. Sabía que podría hablar contigo sin interrupciones a esta hora. —Hizo una pausa. —Lan Zhan, por ti puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Podría dar mi vida incluso, sin dudarlo. Pero por favor, no me pidas que deje de ser lo que soy. No renunciaré a este camino incluso si tú me lo pides.

—Wei Ying... —Lo interrumpió, pero su tono fue gentil. —Sé por qué lo haces. Lo que hiciste por Jiang WanYin es admirable, pero no puedes seguir sacrificándote. Él entenderá si le dices la verdad...

—Él jamás lo entendería —espetó resuelto—. Es demasiado orgulloso. Además, es mi culpa. Todo lo que pasó... fue mi culpa.

Lan WangJi conocía muy la historia detrás de esa culpa. Sabía que la caída del Muelle del Loto a manos de Wen Chao y sus hombres fue un duro golpe para Wei WuXian, y que siempre se adjudicaría la responsabilidad de ello incluso si nadie lo apuntaba con el dedo. Pero para Lan WangJi la verdad era una sola, y por eso, sin importar las consecuencias o el destino que le deparaba a Wei WuXian, estaría a su lado y lo amaría incondicionalmente.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Su calor y la forma en la que le correspondió de igual manera lo revitalizaron. A él tampoco le gustaba discutir y ver su expresión compungida cuando se negaba a responderle. Respiró el perfume que despedía la piel de su cuello y suspiró embriagado por él.

—No sigas diciendo eso. —Lo estrechó aún más. —Lo que hiciste por _él_ y sigues haciendo aun cuando no te corresponde es admirable. —Lo apartó y sujetó su rostro con ambas manos. —Así que por favor, no sigas culpándote.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian ardieron un poco y su garganta reprimió un sollozo. Correspondió entonces el gesto de Lan WangJi acariciando su rostro y lo vio directo a los ojos.

—¿Qué voy hacer, Lan Zhan? —Esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia adelante. —Ahora te amo todavía más.

Lan WangJi reprimió una sonrisa y soltó su rostro fingiendo indiferencia ante su declaración.

—Exagerado.

Ya más relajado, Wei WuXian dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada y, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Lan WangJi, besó sus labios.

—No exagero —aclaró divertido—. En verdad te amo más. Y mañana seguro te amaré aún más.

Ajenos a su alrededor y a quien pudiera descubrirles, se besaron sellando así la reconciliación de un pleito que no debió ocurrir y que no querían volver a repetir. Sin embargo, por estar enfrascados en aquel intenso e íntimo momento, no tuvieron el cuidado necesario y pasaron por alto que no estaban solos.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian regresó al dormitorio con una sonrisa radiante. Haberse reconciliado con Lan WangJi le había hecho bien, y ahora lo único que quería era tenderse en la cama y dormir un poco antes de retornar a Yunmeng.

Cruzó el dormitorio con sigilo y, esperando no despertar a Jiang Cheng, se metió a la cama contigua a la suya. Se colocó las manos en el vientre, frotándolo despacio, y se durmió antes de siquiera proponérselo.

Un par de hora después partieron de regreso a Yunmeng. El viaje fue tranquilo y con una pequeña parada en Suzhou para abastecerse de algunas provisiones y alimentar a los caballos. Cuando cruzaron las puertas del Muelle del Loto, Wei WuXian tenía una sensación extraña; Jiang Cheng actuaba raro y no dudó en encararlo.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó luego de entrar a su despacho privado—. Estuviste todo el viaje con un rostro poco amigable. ¿Te peleaste con alguien en LanLing o no te gustó la comida?

Jiang Cheng lo miró fijamente y le ofreció una expresión irritada y poco tolerante.

—Te vi abrazado con Lan WangJi —espetó tajante—. ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué significa eso?! ¡¿Por qué diablos te abrazas con él?!

Enmudecido, Wei WuXian pensó rápido en las posibilidades de que realmente lo hubiera visto abrazado a Lan WangJi y cómo podría responderle para sonar convincente.

Respiró profundamente y soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Me vas a decir que por una absurda pesadilla estás tan molesto?

Jiang Cheng frunció todavía más el ceño y crispó los puños.

—¿Vas a negarlo? —siseó—. La otra noche te escuché salir del dormitorio. —se cruzó de brazos. —¿Acaso olvidaste que desde la muerte de mis padres mi sueño se volvió ligero?

Wei WuXian negó.

—Estabas soñando —insistió.

—¡Deja de mentir! —Jiang Cheng gritó y dio un paso hacia él—. ¡Te seguí y te vi! ¡Te vi abrazado a él!

Su postura era convincente y Wei WuXian lo reconocía. Pero entonces recordó que no solo había sido un abrazo lo que tuvo con Lan WangJi. Posterior a ello le siguió un beso, por lo que se preguntó cuánto había visto realmente Jiang Cheng que solo lo acusaba de una cosa.

—Insistes en ese absurdo.

—Voy a insistir todo lo que quiera —masculló Jiang Cheng—. No fue un sueño. Lo que vi fue muy real. Así que no lo niegues.

Frente a esa seguridad nada se podía hacer. Wei WuXian resopló y se alejó un par de pasos con disimulo.

—De acuerdo. Me viste abrazado a Lan Zhan, ¿y entonces por qué no dijiste nada? —Se detuvo y volteó resuelto. —¿Por qué no nos enfrentaste en ese momento? Nos estaríamos ahorrando toda esta absurda discusión si hubieras hecho lo correcto.

Estupefacto e incrédulo a lo que escuchaba, Jiang Cheng abrió muy grande los ojos y su boca se desencajó.

—¿Me estás culpando por tu descarada indiscreción? —Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación. —Dime porqué iba a enfrentarlos, si con solo verlos abrazados fue suficiente para sentirme asqueado y marcharme.

Wei WuXian dejó escapar un suspiro disimulado. Era claro que Jiang Cheng solo había visto el abrazo y no se quedó lo suficiente para ver el beso.

Resopló fingiendo indiferencia y se rascó con incomodidad la nuca.

—Conoces mis gustos, Jiang Cheng. —Hizo una pausa y esperó su reacción. —Si abracé a Lan Zhan o no es asunto mío, y no tiene que ver contigo o la secta.

—Entonces lo admites.

—No tengo nada que admitir. —Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. —Que no se te olvide que aunque sea tu sirviente, no debo darte detalles de lo que hago con mi vida mientras cumpla con mis obligaciones.

Abrió la puerta y, antes de ser increpado por su agresiva declaración, abandonó la oficina sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, Jiang Cheng encabezó una expedición a la oficina de supervisión de MionYang, tomado hacía apenas una semana por la secta LanLing. La ordenanza designada por el propio Jin GuangShan consistía en otorgarle a la secta YunmengJiang el control de los sobrevivientes de la secta QishanWen capturados durante la recuperación de la oficina de supervisión y someterlos a un exhaustivo interrogatorio para descubrir los próximos movimientos de Wen Chao y su hermano.

La situación no era inusual ni menos una morbosa maniobra por parte del líder de la secta LanLingJin. En la guerra era habitual capturar a los sobrevivientes del bando contrario y convertirlos en prisioneros de guerra, forzándolos a realizar trabajos como esclavos. Pero sin provisiones ni comodidades, era común que al poco tiempo murieran víctimas de desnutrición y de las heridas provocadas por los supervisores del lugar.

Ser prisionero de guerra era una sentencia de muerte.

A la expedición también asistía Wei WuXian. Como mano derecha de Jiang Cheng, era importante que participara en la toma de los nuevos esclavos y al interrogatorio de estos.

Durante un breve descanso, en medio de un denso bosque, Jiang Cheng quiso darle unas indicaciones y coordinar las funciones que tomarían al llegar a MionYang, pero al no encontrarlo, preguntó por él.

—¿Dónde está Wei WuXian?

Uno de los cultivadores a cargo de vigilar el grupo, contestó.

—Fue al río, líder del clan.

Suponiendo que se encontraba en aquel lugar para reconocer el terreno en el cual descansarían, Jiang Cheng salió a su encuentro. Lo que no esperaba era verlo inclinado contra un árbol vomitando lo que había comido durante el día. Las arcadas hacían convulsionar su cuerpo y el sonido de estas era amortiguado por el del río.

—¿Wei WuXian? —Se le acercó preocupado. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Wei WuXian asintió y se enderezó.

—No es nada —contestó jadeante—. No te preocupes. —Se acercó a la orilla del río y bebió un poco de agua.

—¿Qué no me preocupe? Estás vomitando.

Con el rostro perlado en sudor y la piel blanca como papel, Wei WuXian negó con la cabeza.

—Comí algo en mal estado. —Se encogió de hombros. —Eso es todo.

Jiang Cheng asintió algo incrédulo. Wei WuXian siempre había ostentado de una salud de hierro, por lo que resultaba difícil verle en ese estado vulnerable.

—Bien —concluyó—, pero ten cuidado. No me sirves enfermo.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Wei WuXian más compuesto—. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Me necesitas para algo?

—Quiero que instalemos un pequeño campamento en este lugar. Tú y otros dos hombres deberán inspeccionar el área para saber si es seguro. Necesitamos llegar a MionYang al amanecer.

Wei WuXian asintió sin mucha objeción que hacer al respecto. Lo cierto era que el campamento en aquel lugar le sentaba de maravilla porque, desde que dejaron Yunmeng, experimentaba desagradables náuseas. Y solo ahora, después de sentir el olor de la comida de uno de los discípulos más jóvenes, su estómago terminó por devolver todo lo que había comido durante el día, por lo que solo quería descansar.

Con disimulo ocultó a ChenQing entre sus ropas y siguió a Jiang Cheng en silencio. Llevaban dos semanas un poco tensas luego de la discusión en su despacho. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema, pero Wei WuXian sabía que Jiang Cheng tenía un resquemor al respecto. Su postura denotaba un claro desprecio a lo que había visto, pero tampoco mostraba preocupación al respecto. Para Jiang Cheng, lo que vio esa noche no fue más que un desafortunado evento que esperaba no se volviera a repetir.

Pretendió entablar un breve diálogo pero en ese momento una luz roja brilló en el cielo. El emblema de la secta QishanWen los alertó.

—Esos malditos —masculló Jiang Cheng al reconocer la señal.

Wei WuXian se llevó una mano al vientre y lo protegió sin darse cuenta de ello. Habían sido emboscados y con un grupo pequeño de cultivadores sin mayor preparación que les garantizara una defensa efectiva, resultaba difícil esperar una victoria.

Corrieron a reunirse con la tropa en el campamento y se desplegaron para contraatacar.

—¡Formación! —ordenó Jiang Cheng.

No tardaron en aparecer por sobre las copas de los árboles una división de la tropa de Wen Chao planeando en sus espadas y, dispersos alrededor, activaron sus círculos de formación mágica. Los escudos de los hombres de Jiang Cheng fueron suficientes para contener el primer ataque, pero apenas sobrevivieron a él.

Jiang Cheng liberó a Zidian y decidió encabezar la ofensiva.

—¡No se queden atrás! —ordenó a sus hombres—. ¡Ataquen!

La repentina y violenta emboscada en pleno bosque se prolongó durante veinte tormentosos e interminables minutos. El grupo de Jiang Cheng, aun cuando estaba preparado para lo peor, perdía de forma inevitable. Los heridos y muertos se sumaban segundo a segundo y Jiang Cheng nada podía hacer más que defender a los que aún vivían y eliminar a cuanto Wen se le cruzara por delante. Pero cuando se vio acorralado por ellos y no halló manera de librarse de una muerte segura incluso si peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, la tonada de una flauta resonó en el bosque y todo ataque y sonido se detuvo. Algunos aguardaron atemorizados; otros expectantes. Jiang Cheng sonrió satisfecho al ver que recibía ayuda extra.

El horror se apoderó de inmediato de los rostros de los cultivadores de la secta QishanWen y sus espadas temblaron en sus manos. Sabía que ese siniestro sonido representaba el fin para ellos y que, sin importar lo que intentaran, morirían a manos de sus propios camaradas o sufrirían una muerte dolorosa y tormentosa.

Olvidando porqué estaban allí, y los que aún se mantenían en pie, corrieron despavoridos y se internaron en el bosque con la pequeña esperanza de escapar de allí y regresar a Qishan con vida.

La noche era de luna llena, por lo que las sombras jugaban en la oscuridad y generaban una sensación aún más inquietante a medida que se adentraban en el bosque de bambú. El lugar de pronto se volvió demasiado silencioso. Las cigarras dejaron de cantar y el aleteo de las aves nocturnas se calló. Los miembros de la secta QishanWen redujeron la marcha y, ayudados por algunas linternas de papel, guiaron sus pasos hacia una ladera al otro lado del improvisado campamento de Jiang Cheng. Marcharon en absoluto silencio durante unos minutos, pero se detuvieron cuando un grupo de cuervos graznaron en plena oscuridad y montaron el vuelo frente a ellos, revelando una imagen espeluznante. Eran alrededor de treinta miembros de su secta los que yacían masacrados; los mismos treinta cultivadores que reforzaban la retaguardia al momento de la emboscada y que jamás llegaron a ayudarles. La sangre teñía la tierra y sofocaba el aire. Los cuerpos mutilados y desgarrados daban prueba de que no solamente él o los responsables estaban en contra de los Wen, sino que querían demostrarles a todos que el odio contra ellos era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

El mensaje era claro.

La bandada de cuervos, testigo del ensañamiento, voló hacia el responsable de la matanza en el momento que su flauta volvía a sonar. El grupo sobreviniente de la secta Wen alzó la vista y advirtió en la rama más alta de bambú su silueta.

—¡Es... es él! —gritaron al reconocerle—. ¡Es ese demonio!

Fue en cuestión de segundos para que los cadáveres tendidos en el suelo se levantaran ante la siniestra tonada y obedecieran la voluntad de su dueño. Tambaleantes caminaron y se abalanzaron sobre sus propios compañeros, no dejando uno solo en pie.

.

.

.

Al otro lado del bosque, Jiang Cheng terminaba de organizar a los sobrevivientes y de dar instrucciones a quienes se encargarían de los heridos.

—Reúnanlos y procuren darles prioridad a los más graves. —Miró a su alrededor. —¿Dónde está Wei WuXian?

Fue en ese momento que reparó en su ausencia durante el enfrentamiento. Desde la señal en el cielo de la secta QishanWen, hasta que arrancaron al bosque, Wei WuXian desapareció de su vista, y, temiendo que había resultado herido en algún lugar luego que segundos antes del ataque no se encontraba bien, salió a buscarle.

—¡Wei WuXian! —lo llamó en voz alta. —¡Dónde te metiste! ¡Responde!

Fue hasta la orilla del río y no vio rastro alguno de él. Regresó al campamento y se adentró al bosque de bambú.

—¡Wei WuXian!

—¿A qué se deben tantos gritos?

Él apareció tras un grupo de árboles de bambú. Jiang Cheng respiró hondo, aliviado por verlo a salvo, y entonces contestó.

—¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? —Se cruzó de brazos con enfado. —Te necesitaba a mi lado.

—¿Cuál es tu queja? —masculló Wei WuXian—. Vine aquí para descubrir la identidad del cultivador misterioso, pero cuando llegué ya se había marchado. La emboscada de los perros Wen vino desde aquí.

Jiang Cheng lo miró sorprendido. A su alrededor habían cientos de cadáveres pertenecientes a miembros de la secta QishanWen.

—¿Él hizo todo esto? —Sonrió complacido. —Qué ayuda tan oportuna. Esos malditos perros Wen no se salieron con la suya.

Wei WuXian solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza. No estaba de ánimos para celebrar con Jiang Cheng, y él se dio cuenta. Notó su rostro extremadamente pálido.

—¿Estás bien? —Entornó la mirada preocupado. —Parece que te vas a desmayar.

Wei WuXian asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Regresa con el grupo y adelántate. Yo iré tras la pista del cultivador misterioso.

Jiang Cheng asintió.

—Bien. —Caminó de regreso al campamento. —Si vas a ir tras ese cultivador, espero puedas descubrir su identidad esta vez.

Con un simple gesto, Wei WuXian asintió y le vio marcharse. Y solo cuando lo perdió de vista, dio media vuelta y alcanzó a dar solo un par de pasos hasta perder la fuerza de las piernas y apoyar el cuerpo tembloroso contra un grueso tronco.

Estaba al borde del desmayo. Sus piernas temblaban, tenía el estómago revuelto y un zumbido en los oídos. Su cuerpo lo sentía débil, como si incluso el soplo de una pequeña brisa lo pudiera tumbar al suelo.

—¡Joven amo Wei! —Wen Ning, quien le había ayudado a deshacerse de los Wen al seguirle en todo momento, se le acercó y ayudó a levantarse. —Joven amo Wei...

—No sé qué me está pasando, Wen Ning. —Miró sus manos temblorosas al tiempo que sentía un sabor metálico en la boca. —No me siento bien. Por favor, llévame a YiLing. Llévame con Wen Qing.

—Joven amo Wei... usted. —Fue en ese momento, luego de llevar semanas contemplándole en silencio, que su necesidad por hablar finalmente lo alentó a hacerlo. —Creo saber lo que le pasa.

Wei WuXian, jadeante y sudoroso, lo miró intrigado.

—¿Lo sabes? Entonces dime qué tengo.

Wen Ning, lejos de contestar con palabras, lo hizo con un delicado y cuidadoso gesto. Llevó despacio una mano hasta el vientre de Wei WuXian y lo tocó.

—Es... es aquí, joven amo Wei. Es aquí de donde proviene su malestar.

Wei WuXian miró su vientre.

—¿De mi vientre? —Lo frotó despacio. —Es cierto que ha crecido un poco en este último tiempo pero...

—Hay energía espiritual emanando de allí, joven amo Wei. Y esa energía no es suya.

El semblante de Wei WuXian pasó de intrigado a preocupado. Lo que Wen Ning decía no tenía sentido alguno, y su expresión vacilante no le ayudaba.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Wen Ning? —masculló—. ¡Sé más claro!

Wen Ning tragó duro y, tras parecer que tomaba aire para darse valor, entonces dijo lo que para él era sin dudas la verdad.

.

.

.

Dos semanas después, el Muelle del Loto se preparaba para conmemorar de forma austera, el aniversario de la muerte de los antiguos líderes que sucumbieron ante el poder de la secta QishanWen. Jiang YanLi, de regreso a Yunmeng por la festividad y, en compañía de su esposo e hijo, se encargó de los preparativos mientras Jiang Cheng reforzaba la seguridad del territorio para que no fueran interrumpidos por nada ni nadie. Solo por hoy olvidarían la guerra y se concentrarían en recordar a Madame Yu, a Jiang FengMian y a quienes cayeron aquella trágica noche a manos de Wen Chao y sus hombres.

Wei WuXian había preferido mantenerse ajeno a los preparativos ya que sus prioridades ahora eran otras, pero no podía negarse a la petición de Jiang YanLi de estar presente pues, para ella, él siempre sería su pequeño hermano junto con Jiang Cheng.

A solas en la cocina, Wei WuXian entretenía a Jin Ling.

—Me necesitas aquí exactamente para que te ayude a cuidar a tu hijo —señaló mientras lo alzaba—. Me engañaste, shijie.

Jiang YanLi rio mientras terminaba de organizar el banquete que se llevaría al salón principal.

—Se siente a gusto contigo —señaló.

Jin Ling reía y agitaba sus pequeñas manos frente al rostro de Wei WuXian, demandando su atención. Jin ZiXuan presenciaba aquello y no parecía realmente a gusto viendo cómo su hijo sonreía con Wei WuXian y disfrutaba su compañía. Pero no podía regañarlo o poner mala cara frente a su esposa. Por ellos era capaz de tolerar la presencia de Wei WuXian y compartir el mismo aire de la habitación con él.

—Solo asegúrate de no dejarlo caer al suelo —masculló al ver cómo lo alzaba con algo de descuido.

Wei WuXian lo ignoró y continuó jugando con Jin Ling mientras Jiang YanLi y Jin ZiXuan dejaban la cocina. Una vez a solas, Wei WuXian sentó a Jin Ling en sus piernas y se dedicó a observarle de forma contemplativa. Jin Ling en cambio, ajeno a los pensamientos de Wei WuXian, le tiraba del cabello que caía por sobre el pecho y trataba de anudarlo con la tierna intención de hacerle algo parecido a una trenza.

—Jin Ling, aún eres muy pequeño para darte cuenta que tienes un padre de lo más insoportable, pero tu madre es la mejor. Sé bueno con ella. —Frotó su cabeza y desordenó un poco su cabello. —De algún modo me recuerdas al pequeño Wen Yuan. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió. —Quizás... —Bajó la voz. —No pasará mucho tiempo para que juegues con alguien de tu edad. —Se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició despacio. —¿Puedes ser paciente?

Jin Ling rio y continuó tirando de su cabello. Ciertamente no comprendía lo que le decía, pero se sentía muy a gusto con quien consideraba su tío más divertido.

Jiang YanLi regresó en ese momento a la cocina y se acercó a Wei WuXian.

—Ya es hora —anunció.

Wei WuXian suspiró y, tras devolverle a Jin Ling, dejaron la cocina para ir al salón ancestral de la secta YunmengJiang. La ceremonia conmemorativa se llevaría a cabo allí. Velas e incienso adornaban el lugar que se convertiría en un cuarto de oración hasta muy entrada la noche. Wei WuXian no se sentía realmente a gusto estando frente a las tablas con los nombres de las personas que perdieron la vida durante el asalto de la secta QishanWen.

Jiang Cheng tenía razón cuando lo culpó por haber traído la desgracia al Muelle del Loto. Por haber desafiado a Wen Chao, todos pagaron las consecuencias, incluso él. Sin embargo, su sacrificio lo veía como un precio pequeño comparado con todo lo que Jiang Cheng y Jiang YanLi habían perdido debido a su imprudencia. Aun así de algún modo no se arrepentía, porque de no haber enfrentado a Wen Chao, Lan WangJi no estaría con vida, y Jiang YanLi no tendía la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba y el hijo que juntos estaban criando.

Tras el término de la ceremonia pasada las diez de la noche, se llevó a cabo el banquete en el salón principal. Wei WuXian aprovechó ese momento para retirarse. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Acariciándose el vientre de manera disimulada, abandonó el salón, pero no pasó mucho para que Jiang Cheng lo atajara cerca de las puertas del Muelle.

—¿Te marchas otra vez?

Wei WuXian se detuvo, más no volteó a verle.

—Hay rumores de que las tropas de Wen Chao merodean las fronteras —mintió—. Iré a apoyar a la tropa de vigilancia.

—Hoy es un día especial —señaló Jiang Cheng—. Olvídate de eso por ahora y deja que ellos se encarguen.

Sin dejar de acariciarse el vientre, Wei WuXian volteó finalmente.

—Este día es para ti, shijie y las familias de quienes murieron esa noche.

Una punzada sacudió el pecho de Jiang Cheng. Vio a Wei WuXian dar media vuelta y lo detuvo.

—Wei WuXian. —Él aguardó de espaldas. —Lo que dije esa noche... no lo recuerdo muy bien.

Wei WuXian le miró por sobre el hombro y, con una sonrisa triste, habló.

—No necesitas recordarlo. Lo que dijiste fue verdad y eso es suficiente.

Retomó el paso y se marchó. Jiang Cheng lo vio alejarse, y si bien estaba abrumado por su expresión, no dudó en hacer un gesto con la mano y uno de sus hombres de confianza se le acercó.

—Síguelo.

.

.

.

Wei WuXian no tenía realmente intenciones de patrullar los territorios. Necesitaba salir de Yunmeng porque no soportaba estar frente a la tumba de sus padres adoptivos, de sus viejos amigos de cultivación y frente al rostro de sus hermanos. El peso de su culpa era tan grande, que simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Llegó a YiLing en cuestión de horas y se reunió con Wen Ning. Él se encontraba deambulando en las faldas de la colina LuanZang para contener a los cadáveres feroces que pretendían abandonar la colina y perturbar la tranquilidad de la ciudad.

Wei WuXian al verle reduciendo a un grupo compuesto por diez cadáveres, decidió ayudarle. Extrajo a ChenQing de entre sus ropas y con una simple tonada los inmovilizó.

—Joven amo Wei... —Wen Ning parecía preocupado por su inesperada intervención.

—No te preocupes. —Se acarició el vientre y lo miró con especial ternura. —La energía no le afectó.

—¿Qué hace aquí, joven amo? —Wen Ning se mostró curioso. —Creí que estaría en la ceremonia de Yunmeng.

—Soy más útil aquí —contestó. —Además, no pertenezco allí.

Abrumado por su respuesta, Wen Ning solo inclinó la cabeza con pesar.

—¿Cómo están los recién llegados? —Wei WuXian jugueteó con ChenQing—. ¿Se adaptaron ya?

Wen Ning asintió.

—Mi hermana les está ayudando, pero parecen estar mucho mejor y más tranquilos. —Hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa tímida. —Usted les salvó la vida, joven amo.

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros.

—Solo hice lo correcto. —Sacudió la cabeza y miró por un momento hacia la cima de la colina. —El pequeño Wen Yuan, ¿cómo está?

—Mucho mejor. Ya le bajó la fiebre y ahora su hermano está cuidándolo.

Wei WuXian sonrió.

—Me alegro. Luego iré a verlos. Recuérdame entregarle a Wen Yuan y a su hermano las golosinas de Yunmeng que les prometí.

Guardó a ChenQing y retomó el paso, enfilando por el camino que conectaba al interior de la colina. Wen Ning le siguió en silencio, pero se detuvo y volteó hacia atrás, como si hubiera notado algo.

Wei WuXian se percató de ello.

—¿Qué pasa, Wen Ning?

Él observaba fijamente hacia un sector cerca de las cabañas contiguas al bosque que conectaba con la ciudad.

—No te quedes ahí parado —insistió—. Vamos.

Lo que realmente Wen Ning había notado era el cultivador que Jiang Cheng había ordenado seguir a Wei WuXian. El cultivador observó todo con detalle y no dudó en volver a Yunmeng y manifestarle a Jiang Cheng su descubrimiento.

—Líder de secta.

Jiang Cheng advirtió su llegada y lo llevó hasta su despacho. Allí le pidió que le revelara lo que había descubierto.

—Dime, qué descubriste.

El cultivador se mostró visiblemente nervioso.

—Verá... líder de secta.

—¡Habla! —masculló—. ¿Qué viste?

—Vi al joven maestro Wei ir a YiLing.

Jiang Cheng abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿A YiLing?

—Y no solo eso... él... —Bajó la vista nervioso. —Él, tocó esa flauta demoniaca y controló cadáveres.

Sus palabras helaron la sangre de Jiang Cheng. Sintió cómo de pronto el aire se volvía más pesado y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a perder firmeza. Una vez más sentía que perdía algo importante, que le arrancaban algo de su corazón.

Negó con la cabeza y retrocedió. Su subordinado no podía hablar en serio. Debía estar equivocado.

—Debes haber visto mal. —Frunció el ceño y alzó la voz. —¡Te equivocaste!

Atemorizado por la reacción de Jiang Cheng, el cultivador bajó la cabeza.

—Ojalá estuviera equivocado, señor. —Su mirada se endureció. —El joven maestro Wei... es el cultivador misterioso del que todos hablan.

Doloroso o no, las palabras del cultivador hicieron finalmente que las piezas del rompecabezas encajaran.

.

.

.

A Jiang Cheng no le tomó demasiado llegar a YiLing, y sin siquiera tomarse un momento para pensarlo, se adentró en los túmulos funerarios con el único objetivo de confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que su subordinado le confesó.

A los pocos minutos de adentrarse en el sendero principal, comenzó a reconocer lo que parecía una pequeña ciudad montada en los terrenos llanos de la colina. Las provisorias viviendas parecían abandonadas y no había indicios de que alguien viviera allí.

—¿Qué es este lugar?

No se sentía cómodo y trató de salir rápido de allí porque, a pesar de no haber nadie alrededor, se sentía observado.

Cuando dejó atrás la improvisada villa, la tierra tembló. Bajo sus pies comenzó a resquebrajarse y de las grietas emergieron los cadáveres que permanecían contenidos en el lugar. Atraídos por la energía espiritual de Jiang Cheng despertaron con la única intención de atacarle. Él sin embargo no esperó a que sucediera; liberó a Zidian y con un solo chasquido los destruyó antes que siquiera salieran por completo del suelo.

Atacó sin detenerse pero no fue suficiente. La colina LuanZang era el sitio que albergaba la mayor cantidad de cadáveres y energía resentida y, a lo largo de la historia, ninguna secta había sido capaz de erradicar todo ese mal. ¿Entonces qué podía hacer él enfrentándose solo y marcar una diferencia?

Se vio acorralado y no pudo correr. Los cadáveres lo superaron, y cuando creyó que todo había terminado, la inconfundible melodía siniestra de la flauta que atemorizaba a todo el mundo de la cultivación resonó en el lugar. Los cadáveres se detuvieron de forma instantánea y aguardaron por la siguiente instrucción, sin embargo esta jamás llegó. De entre las sombras, una silueta caminó hacia Jiang Cheng y él se preparó para atacar, pero cuando la reconoció se detuvo.

Frente a él estaba Wei WuXian.

—Así que eres el famoso cultivador misterioso.

Wei WuXian solo sonrió.

—Siempre fuiste tú —agregó.

Con un gesto indiferente y sin molestarse en ocultar la verdad, Wei WuXian jugueteó con ChenQing.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Jiang Cheng caminó hacia él y lo sujetó de la ropa a la altura del cuello.

—¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! —repitió encolerizado—. ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! —Lo zamarreó. —¡Dime porqué lo hiciste! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Es lo que ves —contestó Wei WuXian—. Sigo cumpliendo mi trabajo, aunque no de la manera que quieres.

Pasmado por su respuesta, Jiang Cheng lo soltó y retrocedió un par de pasos, como si su ropa lo hubiera quemado.

—Esto está mal. —Negó afectado. —¡Es el camino incorrecto! ¿Por qué lo elegiste? ¡Dime por qué!

Wei WuXian guardó silencio un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Solo sucedió —contestó—. Me va mejor así.

—Entonces... todo este tiempo...

La mirada de Wei WuXian se endureció y ChenQing tembló en su mano. Había resuelto finalmente confesar toda la verdad.

—Yo tomé la cabeza de Wen RuoHan, yo he asesinado a todos los perros Wen que siguen a Wen Chao, yo recuperé el Muelle del Loto y los territorios tomados por esos malditos... ¿Quieres que me disculpe por ayudar a mi manera? No lo haré, Jiang Cheng. —Colocó a ChenQing frente a él. —Voy a seguir este camino incluso si me odias. Si estoy equivocado o no, es mi decisión. ¡Es mi vida!

Las manos de Jiang Cheng temblaban con los puños fuertemente cerrados. Zidian chasqueó en su dedo y nuevamente se convirtió en un látigo en su mano.

—Como líder de la secta YunmengJiang, no puedo permitir que alguien como tú exista.

La expresión de Wei WuXian se suavizó y enarcó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Es curioso tu comentario. —Esbozó una sonrisa. —Tan solo hace unas semanas atrás no dejabas de defenderme.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¡¿Por qué no?! ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia?! ¡Estoy de tu lado! ¡Odio a esos malditos perros Wen tanto como tú y quiero que todos desaparezcan! ¡¿Por qué tengo que sentirme culpable por lo que he hecho hasta ahora?!

Jiang Cheng no respondió; a cambio agitó a Zidian. El látigo fue directo contra Wei WuXian pero el golpe jamás llegó. La sólida mano de Wen Ning lo detuvo y absorbió el impacto.

Su repentina aparición sorprendió a Jiang Cheng. Él no tardó en reconocerle como el cadáver feroz del que todos mencionaban y temían. Había sido nombrado como el "General Fantasma" por estar siempre a la cabeza de las tropas de cadáveres que masacraban a los perros Wen.

—P-por favor... —Wen Ning habló. —Joven maestro Jiang. No lo enfrente.

Jiang Cheng replegó a Zidian y regresó a su mano. Miró entonces a Wei WuXian, y aunque no soportaba verle sin pensar en su descarada traición, no podía negar que su ayuda durante los últimos tres años le habían permitido conseguir muchos objetivos que en su momento parecieron imposibles.

—Espero que esto sea tu único secreto, Wei WuXian. —Su tono áspero y cortante acompañó a su mirada fría y hostil. —No te dejaré pasar otra mentira.

Dio media vuelta, no dijo más y se marchó.

Wei WuXian lo vio alejarse hasta perderse entre la penumbra del lugar. Una vez que desapareció de su alcance visual, encaró a Wen Ning.

—¿Por qué interviniste? —protestó molesto—. No debiste hacerlo.

Apenado por su regaño, Wen Ning bajó la cabeza.

—Lo siento, joven amo Wei. Pero es riesgoso que pelee en su actual condición.

Wei WuXian miró su vientre y, tras un profundo suspiro, lo acarició.

—Tienes razón. No puedo arriesgarlo.

.

.

.

Muchas cosas se desvanecieron esa noche. El recuerdo de una relación de hermanos se había quebrado, y un peligroso y silencioso resentimiento se había instalado en el corazón de Jiang Cheng.

El eco de una tragedia se acercaba, pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó en ese momento.

...Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 15: Dulce esencia

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

Lamento el retraso.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 15 —**

 **Dulce esencia**

Wei WuXian no se movió de su lugar. No podía hablar, no podía respirar, no podía pensar. Intentó recomponerse y hacerle frente a la mirada resentida de Jiang Cheng, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su vista se clavó al suelo y se sintió ridículamente empequeñecido.

—Te quedaste sin habla. —Jiang Cheng se burló. —¿Tanto te afectó saber que te revolcabas con él?

No respondió. Casi podía adivinar que por dentro Jiang Cheng estaba disfrutando de su reacción.

—No es propio de ti, Wei WuXian. —Dio un paso hacia él. —Antes no tuviste problemas en defender lo que tenían y lo que hacías con él.

Contra más le escuchaba más sentía que se hundía. Las palabras de Jiang Cheng eran demasiado difíciles de asimilar. No podía creerlas, no quería creerlas. Durante todo este tiempo había estado frente a la persona que fue su amante en su otra vida. Compartieron la misma cama, se miraron y tocaron con intimidad. Y a pesar de haber experimentado vertiginosas e incomprensibles sensaciones producto de la intensa cercanía de Lan WangJi y la forma en la que sus ojos claros le devolvían la mirada, nunca imaginó que fuera precisamente por la relación que tuvieron en el pasado.

Pero entonces pensó: si Jiang Cheng decía la verdad, ¿por qué Lan WangJi lo había asesinado?

Finalmente alzó la mirada, pero no lo suficiente para apreciar la expresión satisfecha de quien consideró su hermano.

—Yo... yo...

Su voz titubeó. Por primera vez perdía una discusión con Jiang Cheng, y sabía que él estaba disfrutando el breve triunfo que en el pasado jamás pudo conseguir.

—Me resulta muy gracioso verte tan descompuesto, cuando antes me dijiste que lo amabas.

Esta vez levantó la vista por completo y clavó sus ojos sorprendidos en él.

—¿Te dije eso? —Parpadeó confundido y su voz se dejó escuchar ansiosa. —Yo... no puedo recordarlo. ¡No puedo! ¡No sé de qué hablas!

El ceño de Jiang Cheng se endureció. Pasó de la burla al enfado sin dificultad, y su postura se tornó intimidante.

—Ese no es mi problema —masculló—. Si olvidaste lo que hiciste haré que lo recuerdes. No dejaré que vivas en paz fingiendo que todo está bien. Causaste mucho daño, arruinaste muchas vidas. —Dio un nuevo paso hacia él. —¿No sentiste nada cuando viste a Jin Ling? ¿Olvidaste lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y a Jin ZiXuan?

—Yo no les hice nada. —Wei WuXian se apresuró en defenderse. —Yo estaba muerto, ¿cómo pude haberles hecho algo?

Su defensa fue absurda para Jiang Cheng, y su mentira lo sobrepasó.

Lo alcanzó sujetándolo de la ropa y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—¡Te vi! —gritó colérico— ¡Te vi asesinando a mi hermana! ¡La misma que cuidó de ti y te trató como a un hermano!

Enmudecido, Wei WuXian sintió que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo. El agarre de Jiang Cheng no hacía las cosas fáciles, y su mente aún se encontraba llena con pensamientos de Lan WangJi.

Intentó inútilmente articular alguna palabra, pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer. Jiang Cheng advirtió su confusión y lo soltó con un despectivo empujón. La espalda baja de Wei WuXian golpeó el pequeño altar y las velas sobre él se sacudieron.

—Podría asesinarte ahora mismo; así me ahorraría muchos problemas. —Caminó a su alrededor, ignorándolo, como si hablara consigo mismo. —Pero eso de qué me serviría. El odio que siento no desaparecería. —Se detuvo y volteó a verle. —Es mejor dejarte con vida y así ver cómo enloqueces preguntándote cómo y porqué asesinaste a mi hermana.

—¡Te digo que yo no la asesiné! —Wei WuXian lo repetiría hasta que le creyera. —¡Jamás le hubiera puesto una mano encima! ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No lo hice!

—¡¿Y cómo estás tan convencido de ello si aseguras no recordar nada?!

Era un hecho que Wei WuXian podía dudar de muchas cosas. Podía tener un espacio en blanco en su cabeza y haber hecho muchas cosas imperdonables en el pasado, pero jamás lastimar a Jiang YanLi. Lo sabía bien, incluso si no recordaba nada.

—Todos aseguran que mi alma ha poseído cultivadores. —Afirmó la voz. —Y tú dices que fui yo el que asesinó a shijie. —Dio un paso hacia adelante sin vacilación. —alguien actuó según mi voluntad...

—No. —Jiang Cheng le interrumpió tajante. —Fuiste tú. No sé qué extraño truco utilizaste para manifestarte, pero eras tú. Me viste a los ojos y sonreíste por haber tomado la vida de mi hermana.

—Eso no tiene sentido —le rebatió Wei WuXian.

—¿Y crees que tu regreso lo tiene? —Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a caminar a su alrededor. —Nada de lo que hiciste antes de morir tuvo sentido, sobre todo esa herejía que cometiste con tu cuerpo. Es insólito y muy conveniente de tu parte que lo hayas olvidado.

Wei WuXian tragó nervioso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Jiang Cheng se detuvo y clavó su mirada fría en él.

—No me digas que Lan WangJi no te ha dicho nada.

—Nada de qué —insistió Wei WuXian— ¡Habla! ¡¿A qué herejía te refieres?! ¡¿Qué le hice a mi cuerpo?!

Una expresión satisfecha acudió al rostro amargo de Jiang Cheng.

—Ese niño que los acompaña... ¿no sabes acaso quién es?

—¿HuiYing? —La voz de Wei WuXian volvió a vacilar y un nudo le apretó el estómago. —¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?

No era interés de Jiang Cheng ser el portador de la verdad, pero tampoco quería perderse la oportunidad de ver a Wei WuXian desmoronarse y enloquecer por saber que había engendrado una vida como una mujer.

Iba a responder, pero la puerta del salón fue abierta de golpe y la figura de Lan WangJi se hizo presente.

Jiang Cheng chasqueó la lengua.

—Creí que tardarías menos en aparecer —señaló con un dejo de sarcasmo—. Después de todo no puedes dejarlo solo.

Indiferente a sus palabras, Lan WangJi pasó junto a él y fue hasta Wei WuXian. Cruzaron apenas las miradas y, tras sujetarle de la mano derecha, tiró de ella y lo llevó directo a la salida. Sin embargo, antes de poder abandonar el salón, Jiang Cheng lo detuvo.

—Él ya lo sabe, HanGuang-Jun. —Su instigadora voz estremeció a Wei WuXian. —No puedes seguir fingiendo.

Lan WangJi lo ignoró y dejó el salón junto a Wei WuXian. Sin soltarle de la mano, y sin decirle nada durante el camino de regreso al dormitorio donde Lan HuiYing les esperaba, cruzó las puertas de la habitación y alistó sus cosas.

—¿Pasó algo? —Lan HuiYing advirtió la atmósfera tensa por parte de los dos y la diligencia con la que Lan WangJi se acomodaba a Guqin en su espalda. Miró a Wei WuXian y notó su semblante pálido, tan pálido como cuando lo conoció con aquel ridículo maquillaje blanco.

Se acercó algo vacilante y trató de hacer contacto visual con él, pero Wei WuXian permanecía con la vista clavada al suelo, como si le pesara demasiado la cabeza para levantarla.

—Maestro Mo, ¿se siente bien?

Ante su suave llamado, Wei WuXian volvió a sus sentidos y se encontró con su mirada.

—Eh... sí, estoy bien. —Alcanzó su cabeza y la frotó despacio. —No te preocupes.

Su sonrisa forzada y algo herida no logró convencerle. Aun así no insistió y obedeció la breve orden de Lan WangJi de prepararse para partir.

—¿No cenaremos entonces?

Lan WangJi pasó por su lado y, tras colocar una mano sobre su hombro, respondió.

—Regresamos a YiLing.

Decepcionado por marcharse sin haber probado con Wei WuXian los famosos platillos de Yunmeng, siguió a Lan WangJi y abandonaron la habitación. Wei WuXian tampoco se opuso. Caminó junto a ellos sin pronunciar palabra.

Finalmente dejaron Yunmeng. Sin despedidas formales ni un anuncio que los delatara. Los guardias de la entrada les dejaron partir sin siquiera mirarles. Abordaron una de las barcazas que los dejó a dos horas de YiLing. Consiguieron luego que una carreta los acercara y, cinco horas más tarde, cruzaron las puertas de la posada.

Durante todo el viaje, Wei WuXian permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos, ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor e incluso de quienes le miraban con preocupación. No podía dejar de repetir en su cabeza lo que Jiang Cheng le había revelado, y no podía sentirse cómo con ello. Necesitaba respuestas, que le dijeran que era un error, que las palabras de Jiang Cheng solo fueron dichas para causar daño, pero al no poder mirar a Lan WangJi a la cara terminaba por confirmar que su ansiedad no iba a desaparecer a menos que lo confrontara y le dijera lo que había descubierto.

¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo sin sentir que su engaño era todavía más grande? Fingía ser alguien más frente a sus ojos, mientras que él llevaba en silencio el romance que sostuvieron y en sus manos la sangre de su asesinato. La historia que los conectaba era importante y no podía despreciarla. Había algo que contar, algo que confesar, pero no podía hacerlo ahora. No quería ver sus ojos claros y confirmar que durante todo este tiempo estuvo junto a la persona que formó parte importante de su otra vida, y que por extrañas circunstancias tuvo que asesinarlo.

¿Acaso eso era lo que realmente le afectaba? ¿Temía saber por qué lo había asesinado a pesar de ser amantes? ¿O era la inseguridad de confirmar que tal vez, el amor que tuvo por Lan WangJi no fue correspondido y todo terminó en un abrupto y trágico desenlace?

Sabía que Lan WangJi no era una persona violenta. Riguroso y sistemático, su insano apego a las reglas de su secta lo volvía el menos indicado para asesinarle a sangre fría. Quizá había hecho algo realmente malo e imperdonable que mereciera la pena de muerte. ¿Pero qué pudo haber sido en realidad? ¿Cómo una persona tan pacifista como Lan WangJi tuvo que mancharse las manos con su sangre? Imaginarlo como su asesino le causaba un incómodo escalofrío y aun así se sentía a gusto a su lado. Quizá era el rescoldo que quedó en su borrosa memoria de la relación que sostuvieron. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, pensar en él como su amante resultaba aún más extraño, porque ¿cómo alguien tan conservador había sido capaz de irse a la cama con otro hombre? ¿Cómo inició su romance? ¿Cómo se enamoraron?

Escuchó no muy lejos la voz del casero recibiéndoles a pesar de haber llegado a una hora inadecuada y les invitó a sus dormitorios. En ese momento recordó que compartía el cuarto con Lan WangJi y alzó la cabeza luego de permanecer con ella demasiado tiempo apuntando al suelo.

Vio a Lan WangJi camino a las escaleras y entonces habló.

—Esta vez dormiré con HuiYing.

Apenas sorprendido, Lan WangJi lo miró.

—¿El motivo?

Wei WuXian se colocó rápidamente tras Lan HuiYing y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Él es más lindo —contestó—. Me sentiré más a gusto con él. Además... —Frotó su mejilla contra la suya. —No puedo resistirme a alguien cuando es tan lindo. Creo que puedo esperarlo unos cuantos años.

Lan WangJi frunció el ceño.

—No sabes lo que dices —espetó.

Lan HuiYing en cambio solo rio.

—Por mí está bien —comentó tranquilo—. No me molesta el sentido del humor del Maestro Mo.

Wei WuXian sonrió.

—¿Y bien, HanGuang-Jun? ¿Me dejarás dormir con HuiYing?

La actitud de Wei WuXian parecía absurda, rayando en lo infantil, pero Lan WangJi comprendía sus motivos. Había escuchado su conversación con Jiang Cheng, y por lo que pudo advertir al ver su posterior comportamiento, la revelación de su pasado lo había perturbado.

Dio media vuelta y, antes de retomar su camino por las escaleras, contestó.

—Como quieras.

Una vez que se marchó, Wei WuXian pudo respirar tranquilo. Soltó a Lan HuiYing y liberó un profundo suspiro. Fingir que todo estaba bien y evitar en el proceso la mirada inquisitiva de Lan WangJi le había resultado mucho más difícil de lo que imaginó.

—¿En verdad quiere dormir conmigo, maestro Mo?

La curiosa pregunta de Lan HuiYing lo sobresaltó un poco.

—¿A ti te incomoda? —indagó—. Porque puedo dormir en el suelo o...

Lan HuiYing le interrumpió negando con la cabeza.

—No me molesta. —Acompañó su respuesta con una sonrisa. —Pero creí que le gustaba dormir con HanGuang-Jun... por eso de satisfacerse.

No era solo con Lan WangJi que sus propias palabras se volvían en su contra; ahora con Lan HuiYing también debía tener cuidado o podía terminar por dejar al descubierto su identidad y de paso arruinar por completo su reputación.

Miró casual hacia las escaleras antes de contestar.

—Bueno... hay veces en que no es necesario satisfacer. Ahora solo quiero dormir tranquilo.

Lan HuiYing pareció creerle porque no insistió ni preguntó detalles del porqué satisfacer implicaba no dormir tranquilo.

Subieron a los dormitorios y, al pasar por el de Lan WangJi, Wei WuXian sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y un súbito vértigo trepándole por el pecho. Horas atrás había estado allí, abrazado a Lan WangJi, en la misma cama con él mientras su corazón sufría sin explicación. Ahora quizá podía darle un sentido a esa opresión que le había acongojado, pero no estaba seguro de nada ahora, ni siquiera de por qué no era capaz de enfrentar a Lan WangJi y aclarar de una vez si lo que dijo Jiang Cheng era cierto o solo mentía.

Ingresó al dormitorio de Lan HuiYing y reparó en la cama junto a la ventana. Era pequeña, pero los dos entrarían sin problemas.

Lan HuiYing lucía algo ansioso. Parecía entusiasmarle la idea de dormir acompañado. Durante sus primeros años de vida había dormido en la habitación de Lan WangJi; luego pasó a un cuarto propio pero nunca logró acostumbrarse del todo. Lan WangJi tampoco parecía a gusto durmiendo lejos de él, y prueba de ello fueron las cientos de ocasiones en las que Lan HuiYing lo sorprendió colándose a su cuarto a mitad de la noche para dormir a su lado. Al principio no lo entendía y solo disfrutaba de su sobreprotección y afecto, pero luego comprendió que, ante la falta de Wei WuXian, Lan WangJi había intentado suplir su ausencia, y tanto el amor como las preocupaciones y los cuidados que en ocasiones resultaban exagerados, los manifestaba en representación de los dos.

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia y vio cómo Wei WuXian se tendía en la cama y acomodaba bajo las sábanas con descarada confianza. Lo observó unos momentos y no pudo evitar recordar las ocasiones en las que se preguntó cómo hubiera sido dormir junto a Wei WuXian, cómo hubiera sido sentir sus brazos protegiéndole y su voz arrullándole tras despertar por alguna pesadilla, y si las noches frías hubieran sido más llevaderas arrebujado con su calor. Sabía bien que el pasado no podía ser cambiado y todos esos pensamientos no serían más que eso, pero tenía la esperanza de recuperar el tiempo perdido una vez que él volviera a la vida.

Se cambió de ropa y se metió a la cama. Wei WuXian ya se había acomodado para dormir, pero mantenía los ojos abiertos en dirección al techo.

—Maestro Mo. —Lo llamó con suavidad, esperando no molestarle.

Wei WuXian volteó a verle y sonrió.

—¿Sí?

Lan HuiYing dudó un instante. No sabía si debía presionar o simplemente ignorar lo que había ocurrido en Yunmeng. Estaba convencido que la actitud distraída de Wei WuXian y la forma precipitada en la que abandonaron el Muelle del Loto se debía a un problema que había sucedido precisamente en ese lugar.

—Maestro Mo —repitió tranquilo—, ¿sucedió algo en Yunmeng?

Wei WuXian no respondió. Parecía que estaba pensando la respuesta. Pero más allá de contestar con alguna evasiva, decidió primero saber de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que sucedió algo?

—La forma en la que salimos de allí —señaló—. Éramos invitados del líder de la secta, pero nos marchamos sin despedirnos... ¿Acaso ocurrió algo con él?

En ese momento, Wei WuXian terminó por confirmar que para sus diez años, Lan HuiYing era capaz de comprender las cosas y asimilarlas como si fuera un adulto. No era difícil tampoco adivinar que el problema que los forzó a dejar Yunmeng fue precisamente Jiang Cheng, pero incluso sin haber estado presente en el enfrentamiento, entendió que desde el principio haber aceptado su invitación fue un error y que su actitud hacia ellos jamás cambiaría.

Frente a eso no pudo evitar sonreír y, tras alcanzar su cabeza, rozó su cabello con suavidad.

—Eres demasiado listo —declaró sin dejar de tocarle.

Como respuesta, Lan HuiYing sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante con disimulo para que continuara acariciándole.

—Lo único que lamento es que no alcancé a probar los platos típicos de Yunmeng —confesó con cierta pesadumbre—. ¿Cree que pueda en otra ocasión?

Esta vez Wei WuXian descendió su mano hasta su rostro y acarició sus mejillas. La forma en la que se expresaba lo conmovía.

—Lamento no haber cumplido. Te prometo que para otra ocasión te invitaré el mejor platillo, ¡y te aseguro que lo amarás!

Lan HuiYing asintió complacido por el futuro compromiso y se acomodó para dormir. No quería continuar insistiendo sobre los detalles de la abrupta salida del Muelle del Loto ni el por qué Wei WuXian había resuelto dormir con él y no con Lan WangJi. Solo cerró los ojos y se limitó a descansar antes de dejar YiLing, mientras la presencia de Wei WuXian a su lado le relajaba.

.

.

.

El silencio de la habitación resultaba agradable, pero Wei WuXian no podía silenciar su propia mente. Quería y necesitaba descansar antes de partir de YiLing, pero no lo conseguía. El correr de los minutos pesaban en su mente y su cuerpo, le ardían los ojos y le zumbaban los oídos, pero simplemente no lograba dormir. Quería creer que su desvelo se debía únicamente a lo ocurrido en los túmulos funerarios con aquel cadáver feroz y la niebla venenosa, pero no podía engañarse: haber descubierto que sostuvo una relación con Lan WangJi era suficiente para no volver a dormir por el resto de sus días.

No lograba entenderlo y no podía aceptarlo. En su otra vida siempre mostró un ávido interés por las mujeres. Poseía un carisma y personalidad que las atraía, y cosas tan simples como flores u obsequios comestibles por parte de ellas hacían de su pasar por pueblos y ciudades algo grato mientras tuviera a la vista una mujer hermosa que contemplar y halagar.

¿Pero entonces en qué minuto sus ojos vieron con interés a Lan WangJi? ¿Qué pudo haber llamado su atención de su aburrida personalidad para terminar en una relación amorosa con él? Por más que lo pensaba no le encontraba ningún sentido. Eran completamente diferentes, con vidas muy distintas y experiencias que jamás compartirían. Pero terminaron juntos. De alguna manera lograron combinar todas esas abismales diferencias y convertirlas en algo que unió sus sentimientos, aun cuando en un principio Lan WangJi lo detestaba.

—No me soportaba —pensó para sí mismo.

¿Cómo podría esperar enamorar al hombre más aburrido del planeta y al que tampoco le caía bien? Porque si bien le resultaba divertido molestarlo, nunca pensó en él más allá de un amigo.

—¿Entonces qué me atrajo de él?

Repasó su aspecto y concluyó que sin dudas era atractivo, elegante y sofisticado. De las cuatro sectas más importantes, Lan WangJi siempre destacó como uno de los cultivadores más fuertes. Pero más allá de sus habilidades y atractivo físico, ¿qué más había que pudiera atraerle?

—Nada —concluyó—. Aunque sus ojos son muy hermosos. —Los dibujó en su cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. —Sí, son muy lindos. Me gustan mucho.

Sabía que el atractivo de sus ojos no era motivo suficiente para justificar su relación amorosa, por lo que debía averiguar qué le había cautivado de Lan WangJi al punto de sostener una relación con él.

Cerró los ojos y liberó un profundo suspiro. Estaba dispuesto a silenciar todo pensamiento vinculado a Lan WangJi y a su extraña relación, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Lan HuiYing apegó su cuerpo contra el suyo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por sobre su pecho. El contacto de su cuerpo lo había pillado por sorpresa pero más le inquietó su temperatura: era inusualmente baja. De inmediato lo cubrió con alguna de las mantas que descansaban a los pies de la cama y lo rodeó con los brazos, apegándolo aún más a su cuerpo para que entrara en calor. Con una acompasada respiración, Lan HuiYing se arrebujó contra su pecho y suspiró sin despertar.

El sentimiento que de pronto le había sacudido el pecho le hizo sentir extraño. Antes ya había tocado a Lan HuiYing, ya había compartido con él sin experimentar nada más que un simple afecto, pero ahora la sensación que acudía a su cuerpo le resultaba diferente, como si ese íntimo contacto fuera demasiado importante para pasarlo por alto. Su corazón latía a prisa y una agradable calidez había comenzado a brotar de él. De pronto sus ojos se empaparon y quiso llorar. No lograba darle forma a ese sentimiento ni el por qué solo quería permanecer abrazado a Lan HuiYing y protegerlo con todas sus fuerzas. El deseo era demasiado intenso como para ignorarlo.

Enmudecido y sobrecogido se dedicó a contemplarlo. La piel pálida de su rostro resaltaba bajo su cabello negro y sedoso que se derramaba casi de forma deliberada sobre sus hombros, remarcando sus rasgos finos e infantiles. Sus largas pestañas ocultaban aquel color de ojos que tanto le atraía y que de forma inevitable le recordaba al de Lan WangJi. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada y sus labios de un tono rosa pálido, que al sonreír y hablar se movían parsimoniosos, como si recitaran un poema.

Con su mano izquierda libre acarició su mejilla y apartó algunas hebras de su cabello de ella. Sus dedos se deslizaron suaves por su piel que finalmente había entrado en calor y los llevó hasta su nariz, delineándola en el proceso. Lan HuiYing la arrugó apenas por el sutil cosquilleo y Wei WuXian no pudo evitar sonreír por ello.

No podía obviar su gran parecido con Lan WangJi y la forma en la que se relacionaban. Había un trato diferente del que se pudiera esperar entre un cultivador experimentado y un discípulo. Existía complicidad, respeto, afecto y una preocupación constante que Lan WangJi muchas veces no sabía disimular. Pero a pesar de ese vínculo que compartían y de los secretos que ambos pudieran callar, Wei WuXian se sentía parte de ellos. Lo habían aceptado sin prejuicios ni cuestionamientos. Lan WangJi lo cuidaba y Lan HuiYing lo admiraba.

Volvió a sonreír y llevó su mano nuevamente hasta su cabello. Lo cepilló un instante y, no pudiendo evitar sentirse conmovido por lo que la cercanía de Lan HuiYing le provocaba, se inclinó sobre su cabeza y respiró en ella. Un dulce y envolvente aroma invadió su nariz y agitó cada fibra de su cuerpo. Su pecho volvió a sacudirse, esta vez preso de una tibieza que le ciñó cada extremidad y humedeció sus ojos. Una vez más quería llorar y envolver a Lan HuiYing entre sus brazos.

Su aroma despertaba algo en su ser que no lograba comprender. Jamás había experimentado algo así. O incluso si lo había hecho y no lo recordaba, estaba seguro que aquello era genuino y que lo estaba disfrutando por primera vez. Parecía una reacción química e instintiva de su cuerpo. ¿Pero era eso o se trataban de los sentimientos de Mo XuanYu aún presentes? ¿Acaso eran los vestigios de su deseo incumplido por conocer a su hijo y sostenerlo en brazos? Wei WuXian podía recordar lo que se sentía ser abrazado por su madre y lo que el calor de su cuerpo le transmitía. ¿Pero era lo mismo o solo el rescoldo de un deseo sin cumplir que el anterior dueño de su cuerpo dejó para que no olvidara su objetivo? Lan HuiYing era su amigo, su pequeño salvador, pero ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos quería que fuera algo más. Un instinto natural parecía haber aflorado con el único propósito de querer protegerlo y brindarle un amor profundo e incondicional del que no era consciente.

Apoyó los labios en su frente y le dio un beso. Lan HuiYing se removió apenas y se acomodó apegándose a su cuerpo. Finalmente, el cansancio y el relajo llegaron. Abrazado a Lan HuiYing, las palabras de Jiang Cheng y los pensamientos hacia Lan WangJi se desvanecieron en su cabeza, y cayó profundamente dormido, mientras grababa en su memoria la dulce esencia de Lan HuiYing, y que a partir de ahora se había convertido en su nueva fragancia favorita.

.

.

.

Luego que el alba tocara los cielos de YiLing, Lan WangJi ingresó al dormitorio que Wei WuXian y Lan HuiYing compartían. Se aproximó despacio y, de pie a un costado de la cama, se dedicó a contemplarlos en silencio.

Cuando encontró a Wei WuXian, esperó que su alma recordara a Lan HuiYing. Sabía que las posibilidades eran pocas si consideraba lo que su secta había hecho luego que Wei WuXian murió. Sabía que era casi imposible que incluso recordara lo que habían hecho juntos, pero el poco tiempo que llevaba con Wei WuXian en su nuevo cuerpo, comenzó a creer que lo que Lan QiRen y los demás miembros de la secta GusuLan hicieron a sus espaldas no había tenido un efecto total. Su alma de algún modo recordaba. No parecía ser de forma consciente, pero una parte de su pasado había vuelto con él.

Conmovido por la escena y lo que aquello significaba para los tres, observó a Lan HuiYing aferrado a Wei WuXian, y no se le hizo muy diferente a lo que hacía de bebé con una de las prendas que él dejó en Gusu. Aferrado a ella como si se tratara del propio Wei WuXian, solo así dejaba de llorar y lograba conciliar el sueño.

Revivir esos recuerdos le atenazaba el pecho y reavivaba sus culpas, pero ver a Wei WuXian abrazando a Lan HuiYing como si fuera lo más importante de su vida, le daba nuevas esperanzas.

Decidió que era momento de despertarlos y no dudó en hacerlo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Lan HuiYing, que lo hizo casi de inmediato, Wei WuXian se removió adormilado y simplemente se rehusó a dejar la cama. Intentar despertarlo era inútil y Lan WangJi lo sabía mejor que nadie, por lo que simplemente lo dejó dormir hasta que su cuerpo decidiera que ya era momento de no hacerlo.

Luego de vestirse y dejar la habitación, Lan HuiYing siguió a Lan WangJi escaleras abajo. El casero ya se encontraba levantado y preparaba el desayuno. Un agradable aroma a panecillos al vapor y arroz se había apoderado del primer piso.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Lan WangJi mientras se acomodaban en una de las mesas del comedor.

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—El maestro Mo es muy cálido. Espero no se moleste por haberme dormido aferrado a él.

—No lo hará —le señaló tranquilo.

El casero se les acercó y dejó sobre la mesa dos tazas junto con una pequeña tetera con hojas de té blanco y panecillos al vapor. Una vez que se marchó, Lan HuiYing miró fijamente a Lan WangJi y comenzó a juguetear con las manos sobre la mesa, abriéndolas y cerrándolas en el proceso. Parecía que quería decir algo, y Lan WangJi no tardó en notarlo.

—Tuve un sueño —confesó de pronto.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó él.

Los ojos de Lan HuiYing se iluminaron y, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, contestó.

—Soñé que mi papá finalmente volvía a nosotros. Pude sentir sus brazos rodeándome con fuerza y su calor envolviéndome. —Volvió la vista hacia Lan WangJi y su sonrisa se amplió. —Fue una sensación muy reconfortante.

Lan WangJi contuvo el aliento y aguardó en silencio. En ese momento tuvo el impulso de decirle que su sueño fue más que eso, que su anhelo desde su primer día de vida se había cumplido apenas anoche y que Wei WuXian finalmente había vuelto a ellos. Pero tal como sus temores le advirtieron que revelar la verdad tan pronto sería peligroso para la mente de Wei WuXian, confirmarle a su pequeño hijo que la persona que le dio la vida había perdido todos los recuerdos de su existencia podía causarle más daño del que suponía.

.

.

.

El trinar de una pareja de pinzones en el alfeizar de la ventana del dormitorio despertó a Wei WuXian. Parecía que había dormido por demasiado tiempo porque su cuerpo lo sentía aún adormilado, o simplemente era la pereza de dejar la comodidad de la cama en la que había descansado.

Con los ojos cerrados extendió una mano hacia el costado y buscó a Lan HuiYing. Lo hizo durante unos segundos y al no encontrarlo terminó por abrir los ojos y espabilarse. Se encontraba solo y eso lo decepcionó un poco, pero supuso, como buen representante de la secta GusuLan, que Lan HuiYing se había levantado al amanecer.

Se incorporó y estiró en el proceso. A pesar de haber dormido solo un par de horas se sentía con las energías renovadas, y todos los pensamientos sobre su discusión con Jiang Cheng habían quedado atrás, pareciendo incluso superficiales. Recordó entonces quién era el responsable de tal logro y sus labios sonrieron. Apenas momentos atrás había dormido abrazando el cuerpo de Lan HuiYing y la sensación de ello aún persistía. Las palmas de sus manos cosquilleaban recordando la impresión de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su corazón continuaba latiendo conmocionado y su nariz aún percibía el aroma dulce de su cabello.

Estaba seguro que quería volver a experimentar aquello, por lo que se levantó rápido y bajó al primer piso. El bullicio del comedor lleno lo aturdió un poco. Buscó con la mirada a Lan HuiYing pero solo vio a Lan WangJi pagando la cuenta por las habitaciones y la comida. El casero no dejaba de agradecerle por su presencia y la ostentosa suma de dinero que daba por el buen servicio y la discreción.

En ese momento, las palabras de Jiang Cheng volvieron a su cabeza, y todas las emociones y sensaciones que habían despertado con Lan HuiYing se disolvieron frente a Lan WangJi, dejando solo confusión y la inquietud de lo que sucedería si seguía fingiendo ser alguien más mientras su mente continuaba procesando la verdad.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Wei WuXian tuvo la urgencia de romper el contacto visual y fingió torpemente que no lo había notado. Pasó por su lado con prisa pero Lan WangJi no le dejó avanzar. Sintió la presión de sus dedos alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y el pulso se le aceleró.

¿Por qué dejaba que le pusiera tan nervioso? Fingir que antes no sucedía lo mismo resultaba absurdo incluso para él. Tan solo anoche había estado a punto de besarlo, pero ahora ni siquiera podía verle a los ojos. Su propia voluntad le traicionaba, sus nervios afloraban y se desbordaban sin control como si su alma realmente recordara algo que su mente había olvidado. Y era plenamente consciente que reaccionaba así porque la persona que estaba enfrente y le sujetaba del brazo con tanta insistencia alguna vez compartió con él un sentimiento en común.

Sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro y eludió la mirada cuando volvió a encontrarse con la de Lan WangJi.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le oyó decir.

Vacilante y algo torpe contestó.

—¿A mí? Nada. —Tiró del brazo del que era sujetado pero no logró zafarse. —Solo bajé porque muero de hambre.

Aun reteniéndole, Lan WangJi respondió.

—Tu desayuno espera en la mesa. —Señaló la que estaba junto a la ventana principal del comedor. —Nos iremos en quince minutos.

Wei WuXian no pudo evitar voltear y verle nuevamente a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, contuvo la respiración y su cuerpo tembló. Si seguía así no sería capaz de continuar junto a Lan WangJi. La forma en la que sus ojos claros parecían atravesarle el alma y en la que su contacto lo estremecía, solo parecía reafirmar lo que Jiang Cheng le dijo.

Volvió a bajar la vista y la clavó al suelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Jiang WanYin anoche?

Su sorpresiva y punzante pregunta lo enmudeció. Intentó nuevamente soltarse pero Lan WangJi no cedió. La fuerza de su agarre persistía, e incluso se volvió más intensa y un tanto temblorosa.

—Nada... —contestó finalmente—. Más bien no dijo nada interesante. Ya sabes que desprecia a los cultivadores demoniacos. Solo quiso asustarme y molestarme. —Alzó apenas la vista. —Llegaste justo a tiempo.

Sintió que fue convincente, pero la inmutable expresión de Lan WangJi parecía decir lo contrario. Aun así él fue capaz de soltarle. Lan WangJi no iba a presionarlo; lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se estaba esforzando demasiado por mentirle, aunque fallara inútilmente en el intento.

Al verse finalmente libre, Wei WuXian retrocedió hacia la salida. Actuaba como si quisiera escapar, pero Lan WangJi sabía que no lo haría. La revelación de Jiang Cheng había terminado jugando a su favor, porque ahora que Wei WuXian conocía una parte del pasado, no se iría hasta confirmar si sucedió realmente o no.

—¿No desayunarás?

Wei WuXian se detuvo al verse descubierta sus intenciones y decidió negar.

—Comeré en el camino. —Miró con disimulo hacia el comedor. —¿Dónde está HuiYing?

—En el establo.

—¡Bien! Iré por él.

Lan WangJi lo vio salir casi corriendo de la posada y no se molestó en detenerlo. Wei WuXian necesitaba pensar y buscar la verdad por sus propios medios, y era consciente que el proceso tomaría tiempo.

.

.

.

Al otro lado de la calle, el establo albergaba no solo los caballos de los huéspedes de la posada, algunos animales de granja de los habitantes de YiLing descansaban entre los fardos de paja y abrevaderos. En uno de los corrales, Lan HuiYing terminaba de alimentar a Manzanita luego de contarle a Lan WangJi su sueño. Cuando despertó se vio envuelto entre los brazos de su tan querido Maestro Mo, y no fue muy diferente de lo que experimentó en su sueño. Incluso ahora, mientras le daba una última zanahoria a Manzanita, no podía quitarse la sensación del cuerpo. Había emoción y una silenciosa expectación palpitando en su corazón, como si aquel contacto íntimo hubiera significado algo realmente especial. ¿Pero era correcto emocionarse con el calor de otra persona que no fuera el de la que le dio la vida? Esperaba por él, y tal como en su sueño, ansiaba poder abrazarlo y decirle cuánto lo necesitaba y anhelaba conocerle. Pero incluso si no volvía y su alma continuaba en el otro mundo por siempre, sus sentimientos por él jamás serían reemplazados.

—Espero aparezcas pronto... papá.

Jugueteó un poco con las orejas de Manzanita y él en señal de afecto frotó su cabeza contra la suya. Dejó que continuara, pero su ceño se frunció cuando reconoció a Wei WuXian cruzando la puerta del establo. Lan HuiYing advirtió su reacción y volteó sorprendido.

—Maestro Mo...

—¿Interrumpo? —Sonrió divertido al ver la expresión molesta de Manzanita y se le acercó. —No me mires tan feo, Manzanita. Soy tu dueño después de todo. —Alcanzó una de sus orejas e intentó acariciarla, pero Manzanita le esquivó y rebuznó molesto. Wei WuXian volvió a reír de forma burlona. —Burro mal agradecido.

Lan HuiYing observó la escena en silencio y no pudo evitar sonreír por ella. La llegada repentina de Wei WuXian lo había entusiasmado, pero también reavivó los sentimientos que experimentó con él al dormir. En ese momento quiso disculparse pero también agradecerle; la última vez que se había sentido tan protegido y reconfortado al dormir había sido con Lan WangJi. Y quería creer que sus brazos y su calor le habían permitido soñar con el momento que más esperaba desde que conoció la verdad de su existencia.

Wei WuXian advirtió su expresión y dejó de molestar a Manzanita. Había ido para hablar con él, no para provocar a su burro.

—¿Dormiste bien?

La pregunta parecía sencilla, pero Wei WuXian quería estar seguro si solo él se sentía distinto. Miraba a Lan HuiYing de forma diferente, y a su lado se sentía diferente. Incluso ahora, por el solo hecho de contemplarle hacía que su pecho se calentara y sus ojos ardieran como si quisiera llorar a causa de una descontrolada emoción.

—Muy Bien —le oyó decir—. ¿Y usted?

Wei WuXian cruzó las manos tras la nuca y suspiró complacido.

—A pesar de las pocas horas que descansamos, nunca había dormido tan bien. Y todo gracias a ti.

Los ojos de Lan HuiYing se iluminaron y sus mejillas se tiñeron con un tibio tono rosa. Una expresión muy parecida a la timidez había aparecido en su rostro junto con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

—Lamento si llegué a incomodarlo al aferrarme a usted mientras dormía. —Se inclinó formalmente. —No fue mi intención.

Conmovido por sus disculpas y la forma en la que se mostraba preocupado, Wei WuXian llevó una mano hasta su cabeza y la acarició despacio. La suave sensación de su cabello le cosquilleó en la punta de los dedos y un tibio calor los recorrió hasta explotar en su pecho.

—Soy yo quien debería disculparme —confesó sin dejar de acariciarle—. Tengo el mal hábito de aferrarme a las personas mientras duermo, como si fueran una almohada.

Ante su comentario, Lan HuiYing emitió una pequeña carcajada y retomó su atención a las orejas de Manzanita mientras las caricias de Wei WuXian en su cabeza lo reconfortaban.

—¿Entonces también se aferra a HanGuang-Jun cuando duermen juntos? —preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿Él se lo permite?

Wei WuXian borró la sonrisa divertida de su rostro y su mano dejó de atender la cabeza de Lan HuiYing. Recordar que antes de hablar con Jiang Cheng no tenía problemas en dormir con Lan WangJi e incluso lo buscaba para conciliar el sueño hacía que su mente se agitara y su cuerpo temblara. Ahora simplemente no lograba imaginarse compartiendo la misma cama con él ni mucho menos provocándole para que lo alejara de su vida.

Miró con mal disimulo hacia uno de los corrales donde un par de caballos pastaba y aguardó unos momentos en silencio antes de responder. Podía contestar con honestidad y de forma convincente, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo si su mente aún estaba confundida.

Dispuesto finalmente a responder, volvió la vista hacia Lan HuiYing, pero se atragantó y apretó los labios cuando advirtió a Lan WangJi de pie en la puerta del establo.

—¡HanGuang-Jun! —Lan HuiYing se alegró al verle.

Wei WuXian cruzó una mirada casual con él pero, fingiendo que Manzanita resultaba mucho más interesante, rompió el contacto visual y dirigió su atención a él. Lan WangJi no se mostró sorprendido con ello, por lo que solo se limitó a comunicar lo que le había hecho llegar hasta allí.

—Nos vamos.

Con un ademán con la cabeza, Lan HuiYing no dudó en obedecerle y salió al pasillo, pero antes de ir con Lan WangJi miró a Wei WuXian y, movido por un impulso, se devolvió hacia él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Su repentino gesto lo sorprendió y enmudeció, pero no le impidió responder del mismo modo. Le rodeó el cuello con la mano derecha mientras la otra descansó sobre sus cabellos, acariciándolos en el proceso.

Su gesto pareció agradarle a Lan HuiYing, porque le apretó la cintura un poco más y hundió el rostro contra su pecho. En ese momento, el fresco aroma a rocío que despedía Wei WuXian llegó a su nariz y su acompasado palpitar resonó en sus oídos. Eran reconfortantes y aceleraban su propio corazón, como si en algún rincón de su memoria despertara una sensación demasiado familiar que agitaba cada rincón de su cuerpo y le atravesaba el alma. Lo tranquilizaba, y sentía que entre sus brazos estaba a salvo.

Se inclinó y buscó su mirada con cierta expectación, y cuando lo hizo, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y sus ojos claros brillaron emocionados.

—Gracias, maestro Mo.

Dejó su cintura y salió rápidamente del corral sin esperar una respuesta. Wei WuXian lo vio alejarse y reunirse con Lan WangJi en la puerta del establo. No pudo contestarle, tampoco preguntarle por qué le agradecía. Solo pudo llevarse una mano al vientre y acariciarlo despacio, donde el calor de Lan HuiYing aún permanecía.

.

.

.

Tras dejar las tierras de YiLing y sin una ruta definida más que las vagas pistas del paradero del cadáver feroz que perseguía a Wei WuXian, tomaron el camino que les indicó Wen Ning hasta la siguiente ciudad con mayor actividad y avistamientos de espíritus malignos y cadáveres alterados. En el último tiempo la energía resentida parecía haberse agitado más de lo normal, y Lan WangJi tenía ciertas sospechas del motivo por el cual estaba sucediendo.

El atardecer los pilló cruzando el río Yangtze en una barcaza. No tenían claro aún en qué ciudad o pueblo pasarían la noche, pero un inconfundible olor a putrefacción mezclado con sangre les llamó la atención. A orillas del río, en una montaña al oeste de YiLing, un viejo muelle conectaba con un pequeño camino empedrado que llevaba hacia un espeso bosque de abedules. La línea de edificios apostada como una sólida fortaleza junto al embarcadero lucía sombría por el abandono. No se veía movimiento comercial como solía ocurrir en las zonas de pesca; los barcos atados al muelle estaban deteriorados y otros simplemente yacían hundidos en las profundidades del río o encallados.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Lan WangJi mientras pasaban frente al abandonado muelle.

El anciano que los trasladaba dejó de batir la vara de bambú dentro del agua y contestó.

—Solía ser una pequeña villa de pescadores, pero ahora es un territorio maldito.

—¿Maldito? —Wei WuXian se mostró curioso. —¿Por qué lo dice?

—Durante la guerra de los ocho años, fue una de las villas tomadas por la secta QishanWen. Luego pasó a manos de la secta LanLingJin, pero tras el término de la guerra, el territorio jamás volvió a ser poblado.

—¿El motivo? —preguntó Wei WuXian intrigado.

—Nada sobrevive en ese lugar —explicó el anciano—. Plantas, animales y personas; todo se muere. Nadie se ha atrevido a investigar al respecto porque la muerte se ha apoderado de esas tierras.

El relato parecía otro más de los tantos que venían conociendo en el último tiempo, y Wei WuXian tuvo curiosidad de saber un poco más al respecto.

—¿A qué se refiere con "la muerte"? —preguntó intrigado—. ¿Se trata de una persona o es alguna clase de metáfora?

El anciano negó con la cabeza.

—No se sabe con exactitud porqué nada sobrevive en ese lugar. Han intentado habitarlo, pero las cosechas se secan, el ganado se muere y las personas enferman sin explicación. Por eso creemos que ese territorio está maldito. Seguramente es culpa de ese patriarca demoniaco del que todos hablan.

Lan HuiYing reaccionó a sus palabras y quiso discutir su injusta opinión, pero Wei WuXian se le adelantó.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que fue él? —cuestionó con cierto tono burlón—. ¿Acaso lo han visto atacando la villa?

El anciano volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Quién más podría hacer algo así? Él es famoso por provocar desastres con el único fin de hacer daño.

—Vaya. —Wei WuXian se cruzó de brazos. —Es una manera muy poco sensata para hacerse famoso.

—Su alma está maldita y comanda desde el infierno a su ejército de cadáveres.

Sobrepasado por tanta ignorancia, Wei WuXian no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Me gustaría saber quién difundió ese rumor tan absurdo y logró que todos creyeran en él. —Se apretó el estómago intentando controlar su risa. —Alguien como el Patriarca YiLing no necesita molestar a los vivos ni mucho menos utilizar a otros para hacerlo. Seguro tiene asuntos más interesantes que atender.

—Pero es el Patriarca YiLing —le insistió el anciano—, es alguien excepcional.

—En eso tiene razón, pero está muerto, y dudo que quiera perder el tiempo molestando desde el otro mundo.

—Entonces si no fue él —replicó el anciano—, algo mil veces peor se instaló en esa villa.

Sin ninguna pista que pudiera ayudar a dar con la verdad, Wei WuXian aguardó un momento en silencio.

—¿Pero por qué alguien o algo haría tal cosa en esa pequeña villa? —Lan HuiYing interrumpió con curiosidad. —¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Es cierto —añadió Wei WuXian—. Una pequeña villa dedicada a la pesca ¿por qué terminaría de esa forma? Debe haber un motivo.

El rostro del anciano se contrajo con preocupación.

—Nadie lo sabe —concluyó.

Lan WangJi miraba fijamente hacia el bosque. El olor a putrefacción era demasiado fuerte y se percibía energía inusual como para suponer que el incidente había ocurrido durante la guerra de los cinco años.

—Bajaremos aquí.

El anciano lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Está seguro?

Lan WangJi asintió.

En ese momento, el anciano reparó en las ropas que vestía, y supo entonces quién era.

—¿Ustedes son cultivadores? —Su voz sonó con sorpresa. —¿Son acaso de la poderosa secta GusuLan? —Miró detenidamente a Lan WangJi y lo reconoció. —¿Es ese famoso cultivador que asesinó al Patriarca YiLing?

El semblante de Lan WangJi no mostró reacción ante el comentario, pero Wei WuXian podía apostar que estaba molesto.

—Llévenos a la orilla, por favor.

El anciano asintió sin replicar y acercó la barcaza al muelle abandonado. El ambiente lúgubre e intimidante del lugar hizo que se marchara apenas los dejó el deteriorado embarcadero sin intenciones de volver.

Una vez allí, Lan WangJi se adentró en el camino empedrado. Lan HuiYing lo siguió, pero Wei WuXian aguardó unos momentos junto a uno de los barcos encallados.

—Si este lugar fue usado como oficina de supervisión durante la guerra, no me sorprende que esté lleno de energía resentida. ¿Pero por qué la secta LanLingJin no se encargó de purificarlo?

No le convencía que un pequeño e insignificante territorio terminara inhabitable por la mala administración de la secta LanLingJin. ¿No era acaso el deber de las sectas erradicar la energía resentida?

—¿Maestro Mo?

El llamado de Lan HuiYing lo sobresaltó un poco. Notó que le esperaba junto al camino empedrado acompañado por Manzanita y le miraba expectante.

—¿Iremos a la villa? —preguntó curioso mientras se le acercaba—. ¿No es acaso peligroso? El lugar está maldito.

Lan HuiYing hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

—Como cultivadores, es nuestro deber investigar este tipo de anomalías —respondió resuelto—. Incluso si es peligroso.

Wei WuXian lo vio retomar el paso y decidió seguirle en silencio. Durante unos momentos se dedicó a contemplarlo mientras le veía tirar de las riendas de Manzanita y caminar con la vista al frente. Aún no lograba descifrar el origen de las emociones que experimentaba con su cercanía ni por qué quería conocer un poco más de él. Contra más tiempo permanecía a su lado más atraído e intrigado se sentía por su personalidad y carisma, porque con ese espíritu heroico y a veces un tanto impulsivo, no podía evitar recordarle a su antiguo yo cuando tenía su misma edad.

—¿Por qué te gusta el mundo de la cultivación? —le preguntó de pronto, advirtiendo expectante su reacción.

Lan HuiYing se detuvo un momento y volteó a verle.

—¿Por qué me gusta? —repitió—. Es una pregunta extraña.

—Tienes el talento innato y tus padres son cultivadores —señaló Wei WuXian—, ¿pero en qué momento te diste cuenta que este mundo era para ti?

Tras retomar el paso y pensar por unos momentos sobre la respuesta a tan repentina pregunta, Lan HuiYing contestó.

—Desde que tengo uso de razón —dijo al fin—. Nací y crecí vinculado al mundo de la cultivación.

—Ya lo creo. —Wei WuXian cruzó las manos tras la nuca. —No conozco a nadie como tú, con un núcleo dorado capaz de contener energía resentida y normal al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Lan HuiYing se volvieron vidriosos de pronto, como si fuera a llorar, y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Lo heredé de la persona que me dio la vida. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió. —Por eso quiero algún día ser como el Patriarca YiLing.

Con la mirada entornada y el corazón algo exaltado, Wei WuXian se detuvo. Su comentario le causó una extraña sensación que le sacudió el cuerpo y le provocó la necesidad de llevarse una mano al vientre.

—Aunque hizo grandes cosas, también cometió muchos errores —expresó—. Ya ves cómo lo culpan por todo, incluso si lleva muerto tanto tiempo.

—Aun así espero ser como él —dijo Lan HuiYing—. Sé que nunca quiso hacer daño y que lo que dicen de él no es cierto. Su corazón era bondadoso y noble.

La formada y contundente opinión de Lan HuiYing confundía a Wei WuXian. Lucía tan convencido y lo defendía con tanta energía —y no era primera vez que lo hacía—, que resultaba difícil cuestionarle e incluso pensar que no lo conocía en su verdadero cuerpo.

—Aunque HanGuang-Jun te haya contado todo sobre el Patriarca YiLing, no es suficiente —soltó Wei WuXian con honestidad—. Si muchos dicen cosas malas de él, las cosas buenas también pueden ser falsas.

Lan HuiYing volvió a detenerse y, tras acercársele, lo encaró con sus expresivos y profundos ojos claros.

—HanGuang-Jun es la única persona que lo conoció de verdad, por eso espero el día que el Patriarca YiLing cumpla la promesa que le hizo, y cuando eso pase, que me reconozca.

Wei WuXian abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué te reconozca? —repitió—. ¿Por qué debería reconocerte?

Una sonrisa triste acudió a los labios de Lan HuiYing y decidió regresar con Manzanita.

—Él sabía de mí. Sabía que iba a nacer. —Alcanzó las orejas de Manzanita y jugó con ellas. —Lamentablemente murió antes de conocerme. Por eso espero que vuelva y, cuando eso suceda, sepa quién soy.

Su tono triste y quebrado abrumó a Wei WuXian. En su interior se instaló la inquietud de sus palabras y de lo que ellas significaban. ¿Acaso en su otra vida sabía de Lan HuiYing pero al volver lo había olvidado?

Lo vio retomar el paso y alejarse en silencio. En su pecho se estaba instalando un punzante dolor al que no supo darle nombre. Su cuerpo se estremeció y la mano que descansaba en su vientre se cerró en un sólido puño de forma temblorosa mientras sentía que el aire se volvía pesado en sus pulmones.

¿Quién era realmente Lan HuiYing y qué significaba en su vida?

Un par de pasos más adelante, Lan WangJi escuchaba la conversación. Sin embargo, su atención estaba enfocada en cualquier movimiento o presencia inusual en el lugar. No se sentía tranquilo, y tenía un mal presentimiento de aquella extraña atmósfera y hedor impregnado en el aire. Conforme avanzaba, la putrefacción se volvía más penetrante y la energía resentida más sofocante. Al final del camino empedrado, un pequeño _pailou_ de piedra separaba la villa del bosque. Era un sitio pequeño, con solo unas cuantas calles y un puñado de casas repartidas alrededor, pero lo que llamaba la atención era su completo abandono, la energía resentida que despedía y la gran cantidad de talismanes distribuidos por todo el terreno.

—Qué horrendo lugar —señaló Wei WuXian cuando llegaron—. Entiendo por qué nadie quiere vivir aquí. —Se llevó una mano a la nariz. —Huele asqueroso y es escalofriante.

A medida que recorrían la villa, confirmaban las palabras del anciano. Restos humanos y animales yacían regados por las calles, casi momificados, y las plantas y los árboles estaban completamente secos. El bosque de abedules sobrevivía como una barrera natural que mantenía la villa aislada del resto del mundo.

Lan HuiYing lucía igual de impresionado. Para sus diez años y el tiempo que llevaba ejerciendo como cultivador, nunca había visto algo así.

—Esto está mal —señaló—. Si fue una oficina de supervisión de la secta QishanWen, ¿por qué la secta LanLingJin no se hizo cargo de los cadáveres una vez que recuperó el territorio? ¿Por qué parece que la energía resentida solo ha sido contenida y no purgada?

—Esa es una pregunta que merece una muy buena respuesta —dijo Wei WuXian mientras tomaba uno de los talismanes pegados en el pilar de una casa—. Me pregunto si las otras sectas están al tanto de esto.

Continuaron hasta el final del camino, esquivando en el proceso los cadáveres, y llegaron al cementerio donde los talismanes y círculos de formación parecían contener algo peligroso. Sin embargo, para Wei WuXian no fue impedimento burlar las barreras de contención y examinó el terreno. Bajo una higuera seca, una fosa yacía abierta, y en su interior una pila de restos humanos vestía un atuendo inconfundible.

—Deben ver esto —dijo a Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing, que revisaban otras tumbas al otro lado del cementerio.

Cuando se acercaron, no tardaron en reconocer a los cadáveres de la fosa: eran cultivadores de la secta LanLingJin.

—No parece que sus muertes fueran de hace cinco años —comentó Lan HuiYing.

—Parecen de hace un mes —concluyó Wei WuXian mientras se inclinaba y examinaba los cuerpos—. No hay tumbas saqueadas; solo esta fue abierta especialmente para estos desafortunados cultivadores que tuvieron una lamentable y muy dolorosa muerte.

Afectado por la suerte de los cultivadores, Lan HuiYing los observó detenidamente, y reparó en algo que llamó su atención.

—Maestro Mo, mire. —Señaló al interior de la fosa.

Wei WuXian se inclinó nuevamente y se dio cuenta que los cultivadores no solo habían sido asesinados bajo el método de "la muerte de los mil cortes", sino que sus bocas se encontraban llenas de talismanes y las cuencas de sus ojos se encontraban vacías.

—Alguien o algo muy malicioso los atacó —concluyó—. Los talismanes en sus bocas y la falta de sus ojos no concuerdan con la muerte de los mil cortes.

—Pero tuvo el cuidado de dejarlos aquí —añadió Lan HuiYing.

Lan WangJi observaba en silencio, y el mal presentimiento que experimentaba desde que pisaron ese lugar se acrecentaba. Su instinto de pronto comenzó a gritarle que debían salir de allí o lo lamentarían.

—¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo tan inhumano? —se cuestionó Lan HuiYing.

—Pueden ser muchas las posibilidades —comentó Wei WuXian—. Y lo bueno es que existen también varias formas de averiguarlo.

Miró a Lan WangJi y supo lo que él pensaba en ese momento. Lo vio retirarse a Guqin de la espalda y, tras acomodarse en el suelo, la dejó sobre sus piernas en posición horizontal.

Lan HuiYing lo miró con curiosidad

—¿Servirá "Preguntar"?

—Dependerá de los espíritus de este lugar.

Deslizó los dedos sobre las cuerdas y estas no tardaron en vibrar. El contacto con los espíritus se había dado de forma casi inmediata, por lo que ahora debía comenzar la ronda de preguntas utilizando el lenguaje Guqin.

Eran pocas las cosas que Wei WuXian no podía hacer, y una de ellas era hablar ese lenguaje. Era una habilidad que solo la secta GusuLan dominaba, por lo que no dudó en pedirle que preguntara quién los había asesinado. Lan WangJi accedió, pero cuando hizo vibrar las cuerdas y estas respondieron tocando dos notas por sí misma, él negó con la cabeza y su rostro mostró cierta decepción.

—¿Qué dijeron? —preguntó Wei WuXian con apremio.

—Fue él.

—¿Qué?

—Fue él —repitió—. Es lo único que dicen.

Era una completa decepción que los espíritus no estuvieran dispuestos a colaborar. Wei WuXian resopló contrariado y pensó rápido en la otra manera de descubrir la verdad. Miró entonces los cadáveres que yacían en la fosa y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

—¿Maestro Mo?

Lan HuiYing reparó en la atención que le daba a los cuerpos de la secta LanLingJin y se le acercó.

—¿Tiene alguna idea, Maestro Mo?

—Es posible —respondió—. Primero hay que ver si estos cuerpos aún son de utilidad. —Se arrodilló frente a la fosa y comenzó a retirar los talismanes de la boca de uno de los cadáveres. —Necesitamos un espíritu que nos diga lo que pasó. —Removió el último puñado de talismanes y confirmó su temida sospecha. —No lograremos nada con ellos; removieron sus lenguas y dientes. Nos tomará tiempo dar con las preguntas correctas.

—¿Entonces cuál es la otra opción? —preguntó Lan HuiYing.

Como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Wei WuXian antes de siquiera haberlo formado en la cabeza, Lan WangJi lo miró fijamente y aguardó conteniendo el aliento.

—Dentro del mundo de la cultivación existen muchas técnicas; unas más populares que otras —dijo Wei WuXian mientras sacaba al cadáver de la fosa—. Y dada las circunstancias, hay una que puede servir en estos momentos.

Colocó una mano sobre el cadáver y de su boca comenzó a brotar una pequeña luz blanca. Esta tomó la forma de una pequeña esfera translúcida y flotó sobre el cuerpo inerte. Lan HuiYing no tardó en reconocerla y comprender que los talismanes en su boca habían retenido con gran éxito su espíritu.

—El Patriarca YiLing pulió una técnica en particular —explicó Wei WuXian y miró a Lan HuiYing—. Supongo que la conoces: es Empatía.

La expresión de Lan HuiYing pareció cobrar vida y asintió enérgico.

—La conozco —contestó—, aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de practicarla.

Si bien las sectas de renombre dominaban la técnica, eran pocos los cultivadores que se atrevían a usarla debido a su complejidad y riesgos que implicaba dejar que un espíritu poseyera el cuerpo. La consideraban un arma de doble filo, y quien se atreviera a ejecutarla debía asumir los riesgos de terminar poseído y dominado por el espíritu o sucumbir ante las emociones del mismo.

Lan HuiYing miró a Lan WangJi.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —preguntó expectante—. Quiero ayudar.

Wei WuXian aguardó esperando la aprobación de Lan WangJi, pero al ver que lucía dudoso, decidió intervenir.

—¿Qué piensas, HanGuang-Jun? —indagó curioso—. Si gustas yo puedo ser el _supervisor_.

Para esta técnica, era vital el rol del supervisor, pues debía vigilar al médium por si sucumbía a las emociones del fantasma. Wei WuXian necesitaba establecer un código con Lan HuiYing, un llamado o un sonido que le fuera familiar para sacarlo del trance si lo veía en peligro.

Pensativo y algo renuente, Lan WangJi miró a Lan HuiYing, advirtiendo sus ansias por ejecutar el ritual, y luego a Wei WuXian. Conocía las habilidades de ambos, en especial las de Wei WuXian. Sabía que no expondría a Lan HuiYing, que sus conocimientos le permitirían guiar el ritual por el camino correcto y conseguiría más que él con "preguntar".

Miró el espíritu del cultivador aun flotando sobre el cuerpo sin vida y luego a Lan HuiYing. Tras deliberar unos momentos, dejando a un lado el mal presentimiento que inicialmente experimentó, decidió confiar y asintió en silencio.

—Muy bien. —Wei WuXian se plantó frente a Lan HuiYing. —Ya sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad?

Lan HuiYing asintió.

—Puede usar mi nombre como código.

—De acuerdo.

Caminaron hacia la esfera de luz y Lan HuiYing se arrodilló frente a ella. Sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus muslos y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Sabía que debía estar relajado y su mente en calma, porque si dejaba que el espíritu entrara en su cuerpo en estado nervioso, las emociones de ambos chocarían y el ritual sería un rotundo fracaso.

—Tranquilo —le dijo Wei WuXian—. Todo saldrá bien.

Con un ademán con la cabeza, Lan HuiYing se volvió hacia Lan WangJi. Él, de pie a su lado, lo miraba fijamente.

—Ten cuidado —le pidió.

Él asintió y regresó su atención al espíritu. Con un gesto formal con la cabeza, se inclinó en señal de respeto.

—Por favor, entre.

La esfera de luz se deslizó lentamente y traspasó su pecho, fundiéndose con él. Lan HuiYing cerró los ojos y se dejó caer lentamente hacia atrás. Wei WuXian se apresuró a sostenerle y lo recostó sobre sus piernas. Por lo regular la práctica de _empatía_ se realizaba con espíritus purificados y bajo una estricta supervisión. Pero con Lan HuiYing nada era común, y sus habilidades le permitían poner a prueba sus habilidades en un entorno poco seguro y con resultados inciertos.

Lan WangJi aguardó de pie a su lado, expectante. Confiaba en las capacidades de Lan HuiYing y sus avances como cultivador. No era muy distinto a él cuando tenía su misma edad, pero sus habilidades sin duda no tenían comparación y hacían de él alguien excepcional. Sin embargo, jamás olvidaba su rol como padre ni dejaba a un lado sus temores, porque así como la naturaleza de Lan HuiYing lo convertía en alguien único, esa misma naturaleza lo exponía ante el mundo de la cultivación como una amenaza aún peor que Wei WuXian.

Empuñó las manos y tensó los labios, esperando que el ritual no se prolongara más de lo necesario, pero los minutos pasaban y no sucedía nada. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un movimiento súbito y un quejido proveniente de Lan HuiYing terminaron con la confianza de Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian no dudó en llamar a Lan HuiYing reiteradas veces con tono firme y claro, pero simplemente no volvía y solo lo veía retorcerse y quejarse.

—¡HuiYing! ¡HuiYing, despierta!

Lan WangJi intentó intervenir pero sabía que era inútil, y que su voz no llegaría a él incluso y lo llamaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Finalmente, tras un nuevo llamado por parte de Wei WuXian, el espíritu dejó el cuerpo de Lan HuiYing y él abrió los ojos. Su respiración errática acompañada de un cuerpo tembloroso y perlado en sudor solo acrecentó la preocupación de Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian y temían que el ritual hubiera sido demasiado para él.

Wei WuXian tensó los labios y la culpa lo invadió. Había olvidado que, a pesar de ser fuerte, Lan HuiYing no dejaba de ser un niño de diez años, y que "empatía" podía ser incluso difícil para un adulto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó—. Cielos, no volvías.

Lan HuiYing no contestó. Su mirada lucía algo perdida, pero era su expresión lo que preocupaba.

—HuiYing. —Lan WangJi tocó su cabeza y percibió los temblores de su cuerpo. —HuiYing...

Adivinando el posible motivo de su reacción, Wei WuXian sujetó su rostro e intentó hacer contacto visual.

—¿Qué viste? —le preguntó—. ¿Quién lo hizo?

Lan HuiYing negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —insistió Wei WuXian.

El rostro de Lan HuiYing empalideció aún más y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar.

—Fue... fue el Patriarca YiLing —pronunció con la voz quebrada.

Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi lo miraron confundido.

—¿Qué?

Lan HuiYing alzó la mirada y sus lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron.

—¡Él los asesinó a todos!

...Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 16: Relato de siete años

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

Lamento el retraso.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 16 —**

 **Relato de siete años**

La presión que Lan HuiYing sintió en el pecho cuando la pequeña esfera de luz le atravesó, fue suficiente para arrastrar su alma hasta los últimos recuerdos del cultivador. Parpadeó un par de veces en un intento por controlar los mareos que se experimentaban al iniciar el ritual, y se sorprendió al estar de pie frente al muelle. Escuchaba no muy a lo lejos lo que parecía las órdenes de los encargados de la expedición a la villa. Observó sus manos y las notó diferentes. Su percepción visual incluso había cambiado; miraba todo desde una mayor altura y se sentía un poco más pesado.

Alguien tocó su hombro y volteó.

—No te quedes atrás, ZiXiang, vamos.

Lan HuiYing prestó atención al nombre del cultivador que había poseído su cuerpo y continuó observando mientras este seguía al grupo de cultivadores por el camino empedrado. Cruzaron el bosque y finalmente llegaron a la villa. En la entrada, el viejo pailou de piedra estaba cubierto con talismanes de protección.

Algunos cultivadores del grupo en el que iba ZiXiang murmuraban atemorizados; parecían conocer los rumores de la villa, y con solo quince años, no poseían la experiencia necesaria para enfrentar lo que aparentemente residía en el lugar.

—¿Por qué enviarían a estos estudiantes? —se cuestionó Lan HuiYing al verles atemorizados y renuentes a seguir avanzando.

El líder del grupo hizo una seña con la mano y cruzaron el pailou. Rápidamente se desplegaron y registraron el lugar. Al parecer buscaban algo y Lan HuiYing así lo sintió cuando le ordenaron a ZiXiang ir al cementerio junto con otros dos jóvenes cultivadores.

—No entiendo para qué hacemos esto si el lugar ya fue sellado por nuestro líder de secta. —Uno de los compañeros se quejó. —Solo venimos a perder el tiempo. —Pateó el tronco de un viejo árbol y enfundó su espada, asumiendo que no la iba a necesitar.

—Nuestro líder ahora quiere que limpiemos la villa —explicó otro compañero—. Debemos hacerlo habitable, y nuestro deber como cultivadores es purgar el mal.

El joven resopló resignado y comenzó a revisar las tumbas. Simplemente no podía oponerse a las órdenes del líder de la secta. Lan HuiYing en tanto notó en ZiXiang su reservada participación e interacción con sus dos compañeros. De cuando en cuando intercambiaba un par de palabras con ellos pero no parecía muy a gusto. Quizá era el temor que provocaba el lugar o simplemente no le interesaba abrir la boca.

Luego de unos minutos de una exhaustiva inspección en los terrenos del cementerio decidieron volver con el grupo, pero el siniestro sonido de una flauta rompiendo el silencio de la villa los paralizó. No alcanzaron a reaccionar, tampoco a correr; la energía resentida del cementerio y de los cadáveres causados por la guerra había despertado.

—¡Formación! —ordenó el líder del grupo—. ¡Formación!

No hizo falta adivinar quién estaba detrás del repentino ataque; el responsable se mostró escoltado por una horda de cadáveres feroces con deteriorados pero inconfundibles atuendos de la secta QishanWen. Lan HuiYing experimentó en ese instante el temor de ZiXiang como una punzada en la cabeza; él en cambio solo sintió su propio corazón oprimido al reconocer a la persona frente a sus ojos.

—¡Es el Patriarca YiLing! —gritó el líder del grupo, y el horror se apoderó de los jóvenes cultivadores.

Poco y nada podían hacer. Habían sido enviados a ese infierno y solo ahora comprendían el real interés del líder de la secta. La energía resentida de la villa vibró y los cadáveres se levantaron. Lan HuiYing solo podía ver cómo era alejado de allí mientras ZiXiang eludía los ataques de los cadáveres con diestras técnicas de defensa, pero más allá de eso, su porcentaje de sobrevivencia era casi inexistente. Era apenas un grupo de veinte jóvenes miembros de la secta LanLingJin contra feroces cadáveres comandados por el cultivador más temido de todos, y que incluso muerto, aterrorizaba y cazaba a los vivos.

ZiXiang se ocultó en el cementerio junto a otros compañeros. Habían intentado correr al muelle pero un grupo de cadáveres bloqueó la entrada principal; otros en cambio optaron por saltar sobre sus espadas y volar hasta él, pero un campo de energía había hermetizado por completo la villa.

No tenían forma alguna de escapar.

La cabeza de Lan HuiYing punzaba. Las emociones de ZiXiang lo estaban abrumando, pero en ese momento solo quería correr hacia Wei WuXian y encararlo. Necesitaba preguntarle si en verdad era él y porqué quería lastimar a los cultivadores de la secta LanLingJin, pero el grito repentino de uno de los compañeros de ZiXiang lo alertó. Los cadáveres de las tumbas finalmente habían despertado.

Lan HuiYing entonces comprendió que la muerte de ZiXiang estaba cerca y temió por ese momento. A sus diez años, sus prácticas con "empatía" solo se habían limitado a espíritus con muertes tranquilas, pero ZiXiang iba a morir de forma dolorosa, y pronto lo experimentaría en carne propia.

Los cadáveres pronto lo atraparon, y aunque se defendió en un intento de desesperación, ZiXiang comenzó a ser devorado vivo por los cadáveres. Primero arrancaron sus brazos, luego sus piernas. La agonía y el dolor ahogaban a Lan HuiYing, y pronto se sumergió por completo en sus emociones y las propias.

Finalmente, lo último que vio antes que los ojos de ZiXiang fueran arrancados fue la silueta de Wei WuXian. Luego, todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

—¡HuiYing!

Su nombre resonó de pronto en su cabeza, arrastrándolo lejos de aquel tormento. Abrió los ojos de golpe y una opresión en su pecho y su cabeza lo sacudió. Wei WuXian le sostenía y llamaba insistentemente. Había logrado sacarlo del trance pero su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas como para responderle.

Finalmente, tras los intentos de Wei WuXian por sacarle la verdad, fue capaz de decir lo que había visto.

—¡Fue el Patriarca YiLing! ¡Él los asesinó a todos!

Se levantó y salió corriendo rumbo al muelle bajo la expresión perpleja de Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian. Pero fue Lan WangJi el primero en reaccionar y salir tras él. Wei WuXian sin embargo permaneció sentado, enmudecido y confundido. Lan HuiYing había pronunciado su nombre, lo había señalado como el responsable de haber asesinado a los cultivadores de la secta LanLingJin. Aquello era simplemente imposible, pero no era su acusación lo que en realidad le afectaba, sino su expresión herida y cómo parecía haber roto su ilusión y admiración por él.

.

.

.

Lan HuiYing llegó al muelle y allí se detuvo. Miró fijamente la suave corriente del río en un intento por contener las lágrimas, pero el impacto que le causó ver a Wei WuXian como un despiadado asesino fue tan devastador, que un sollozo amargo y herido reverberó en su garganta y las lágrimas finalmente se desbordaron. ¿Cómo podía aceptar que la persona que le dio la vida era en realidad ese personaje siniestro que todo el mundo temía y despreciaba? Lan WangJi le había permitido conocer a través de sus relatos a un ser humano valeroso, justo, gentil y leal que no se parecía en lo absoluto al que había visto a través de empatía, y se convenció que el mundo entero podía estar equivocado, incluso sus ojos, pero su padre jamás le mentiría solo para ilusionarlo con el recuerdo de una persona que en realidad nunca existió.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón, donde yacía la prueba de que Wei WuXian no solo le había dado la vida, sino que además le había otorgado la propia, y acarició la zona con suavidad. No podía olvidar que detrás de esa marca había una historia y que sus padres lo amaban a pesar de haberse separado por su causa. Vivió y creció gracias a ese amor, y no podía darle la espalda. Debía pensar con la cabeza y no dejarse llevar por lo que sus ojos le habían mostrado.

Respiró profundamente y se secó el rostro con el antebrazo derecho. No iba a permitir que sus sentimientos o inexperiencia traicionaran su amor y admiración por Wei WuXian. Él era su padre y creía en él.

—HuiYing.

Lan WangJi logró darle alcance y, al advertir su figura abatida y acongojada frente al muelle, se culpó por haberle permitido usar empatía. Conocía sus capacidades y la particularidad de su fuerza, pero no dejaba de ser un niño con una mente aún joven e inexperta.

—HuiYing. —Posó una mano sobre su cabeza y notó cómo su cuerpo convulsionaba bajo débiles sollozos.

—Era él... —pronunció Lan HuiYing con la voz quebrada—. Era él... —Alzó la vista hacia Lan WangJi y sacudió la cabeza. —¡Pero yo creo en él! ¡Yo creo en mi papá!—Se aferró a su cintura y hundió el rostro contra su pecho. —¡Él no lo hizo! ¡No lo hizo!

Lan WangJi no dudó en contenerlo entre sus brazos y frotó su espalda con caricias sanadoras.

—Lo sé... —pronunció con suavidad, casi en un susurro.

Lan HuiYing dejó que su calor envolviera su cuerpo y reorganizó sus pensamientos.

—Quien haya tomado su forma, lo hizo con malas intenciones —pronunció Lan WangJi—. Y es nuestro deber desenmascararlo para que tu papá pueda vivir con nosotros en paz.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Lan HuiYing y aflojó el agarre en la cintura de Lan WangJi. Sus palabras lo habían consolado, como siempre sucedía cada vez que su mente y emociones eran sacudidas. Inclinó la cabeza y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para detener a esa persona?

Su pregunta no era sencilla de responder. Durante mucho tiempo, Lan WangJi se cuestionó de qué manera podía limpiar el nombre de Wei WuXian, porque no había bastado con quitarle la vida y así calmar el odio de las demás sectas; alguien tenía otros intereses y necesitaba de su reputación para llevarlos a cabo sin ser descubierto. ¿Pero quién era esa persona? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? No tenía ninguna pista y nadie estaba dispuesto a creer que en realidad no era Wei WuXian. Las sectas habían decidido que resultaba mucho más práctico pensar que se trataba su espíritu vengativo y no que en realidad era una persona de carne y hueso con planes siniestros.

Alcanzó el rostro de Lan HuiYing y, con un movimiento gentil, acarició ambas mejillas.

—Sus acciones dejan huellas, y las seguiremos hasta dar con él.

Aliviado por su respuesta, Lan HuiYing sonrió y secó sus últimas lágrimas frotándose contra su pecho.

—Perdón por lo de hace un rato —murmuró—. Dejé que mis emociones hablaran y no...

—No es tu culpa —le corrigió Lan WangJi sin dejar de contenerle—. Viste algo que no debías, y lo único que importa es que pase lo que pase no dejes de creer en él.

Lan HuiYing asintió y miró en dirección al muelle sin apartarse de Lan WangJi.

—Cuando lo vi quise correr hacia él y abrazarlo —confesó como si hablara consigo mismo—. Por un momento olvidé que era el recuerdo de alguien más. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y reprimió un sollozo. —¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué aún no lo encontramos? —Alzó la vista hacia Lan WangJi. —¿Cómo sabremos reconocerlo cuando regrese? ¿Acaso él nos reconocerá?

Conmovido por sus palabras y la ansiedad impregnada en cada una de ellas, Lan WangJi guardó silencio y acarició su cabeza.

—Aunque su alma ya respondió, sabes que es muy probable que no nos recuerde.

Lan HuiYing asintió con pesar.

—No importa si no sabe quién soy; solo quiero que esté con nosotros. ¡Solo quiero que vuelva!

Lan WangJi apretó los labios y sus manos se tensaron cerrándose en dos sólidos puños. La culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros se volvía cada día más pesada y sofocante. ¿Cuánto más podría seguir callando? Ver a su hijo esperando día a día por un reencuentro que ya se había dado lo estaba matando por dentro, y hacía de su silencio una agonía insoportable. Pero era el precio que debía pagar para proteger a Wei WuXian y a Lan HuiYing, y lo sostendría hasta que llegara el momento de revelar toda la verdad.

Se inclinó sobre su cabeza y depositó un beso en ella con suavidad.

—Sé paciente —le pidió—. Él volverá a nosotros cuando sea el momento.

Un suspiro de resignación escapó de los labios de Lan HuiYing y hundió el rostro contra el pecho de Lan WangJi.

—Gracias, papá.

Fue apenas un susurro, casi fundiéndose con el sonido del río, pero fue suficiente para que Lan WangJi lo escuchara y estremeciera su corazón. No se trataba de una sensación pasajera ni una situación que pudiera o quisiera ignorar, porque debido al secreto que rodeaba la existencia y origen de Lan HuiYing, había un hermetismo con _esa_ palabra y sucedía desde que llegó a Gusu con él envuelto en sus brazos.

Lan HuiYing se había criado con la idea de que sus padres lo habían abandonado al nacer, sin embargo a Lan WangJi siempre lo consideró su padre aunque no compartieran la misma sangre. La palabra "papá" estuvo en su boca desde que había aprendido a hablar, y aun cuando fuera un gesto inocente y afectuoso hacia a la única imagen paterna que tenía a su lado, su pronunciación le fue prohibida. Durante años no se le permitió decirla en voz alta, pero había aprendido a compartirla en secreto con Lan WangJi incluso tras descubrir la verdad sobre su origen.

Lan HuiYing había aprendido a vivir así, y tras descubrirse la verdad sobre su naturaleza y dejar Gusu, Lan WangJi le pidió que nadie debía escuchar de su boca esa palabra. Nadie fuera del Receso de las Nubes debía saber que eran padre e hijo ni mucho menos quién le había dado la vida. Sin embargo, cuando estaban solos, Lan HuiYing podía retomar su viejo hábito y llamar a Lan WangJi de la forma que siempre quiso, sin temores ni restricciones.

Permanecieron abrazados por unos momentos, atesorando ese momento como uno más de tantos que habían compartido desde que Lan WangJi lo tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez, hasta que las pisadas de Wei WuXian acercándose los sorprendieron. Lan HuiYing rompió el contacto con Lan WangJi y, tras advertir el semblante afligido de Wei WuXian, le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

Él se acercó preocupado con la necesidad de disculparse. Debió haberse negado desde un principio pero había confiado en sus capacidades, y ahora se culpaba por la dolorosa experiencia que le había hecho pasar.

—HuiYing —pronunció apesadumbrado—, lamento que hayas tenido que ver todo eso. No debí permitir que pasaras por algo así.

Lan HuiYing negó, interrumpiéndolo.

—No se preocupe, maestro Mo. Sé que no era el patriarca YiLing.

Wei WuXian parpadeó confundido.

—¿No lo era? —Se rascó la nuca. —Pero dijiste...

—Me dejé llevar por las emociones del espíritu durante el ritual, pero luego entendí que no era realmente el Patriarca YiLing. Él jamás habría hecho algo tan despiadado.

Una ligera sensación de alivio inundó el corazón de Wei WuXian. El llanto de Lan HuiYing se diluía rápidamente de su memoria, pero la preocupación de lo que había visto en realidad durante el ritual comenzaba a inundar sus pensamientos y a formar extrañas ideas en su cabeza.

—Tienes razón —se apresuró en decir con entusiasmo—; él no haría algo así. —Miró casual a Lan WangJi y volvió su atención a Lan HuiYing. —Te prometo que te ayudaré a buscar al culpable y le haremos pagar por todos sus engaños.

Los ojos claros de Lan HuiYing se iluminaron y su sonrisa se amplió.

—¡¿De verdad?!

En respuesta, Wei WuXian acarició su cabeza.

—Vamos a patearle el trasero a ese farsante. ¿Qué te parece?

Lan HuiYing asintió entusiasmado.

—Lo haremos.

Wei WuXian correspondió su entusiasmo con una sonrisa y dirigió su atención a Lan WangJi. El intercambio de miradas se dio de forma natural, y por primera vez Wei WuXian sintió que no golpeaba su corazón como antes. Tal vez porque ya sabía por qué su pulso se disparaba ante su presencia y el terreno bajo sus pies no le resultaba desconocido. Quería confirmar si sus sentimientos por él habían muerto junto con su cuerpo hacía diez años, quería descubrir qué lo había enamorado de Lan WangJi, pero ahora su interés por ayudar a Lan HuiYing y saber quién arruinaba su reputación era más importante. ¿Qué más daba ahora si había tenido una relación con Lan WangJi en el pasado? Él no sabía quién era ahora y deseaba que las cosas permanecieran así hasta que pudiera darle un nombre a lo que sentía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban.

Rompió el contacto visual y volteó hacia el interior de la villa. Con una mano en la cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y contempló las copas más altas de los árboles y las nubes que parecían anunciar lluvia.

—Ahora hay un problema que resolver. —Miró por sobre el hombro a Lan WangJi. —¿Qué haremos con toda esta energía resentida?

Lan HuiYing se le acercó y de igual modo observó hacia el interior de la villa.

—La retienen aquí con un propósito —señaló.

—Sería interesante removerla. De seguro eso fastidiará al que está detrás de tantos engaños. No descubriremos su identidad pero será sin duda una pequeña victoria para nosotros.

La propuesta resultaba interesante y Lan HuiYing estaba de acuerdo con ella, por lo que retomó el paso y fue el primero en volver a la villa. Lan WangJi le siguió y Wei WuXian solo suspiró antes imitarle.

Cuando cruzó nuevamente el pailou de piedra, prestó atención a los talismanes pegados a su alrededor y, tras tomar uno y examinarlo, llegó a una conclusión.

—Esos talismanes... —murmuró con intriga—. No fueron puestos para prevenir el mal, sino para contenerlo.

Alzó la mirada y observó en dirección a Lan WangJi. Lo más seguro era que él también pensara lo mismo.

Decidió guardar el talismán entre sus ropas y retomó el paso.

—¿Y bien? —pronunció—. ¿Por dónde comenzamos?

De pie a un costado del cementerio, Lan WangJi señaló al interior y dirigió su atención a los cadáveres apilados en la fosa.

—Sepultaremos los cuerpos de los miembros de la secta LanLingJin.

Wei WuXian resopló. Lo cierto era que en el pasado él habría usado esos cadáveres como soldados fieles, pero ahora ni siquiera tenía la capacidad para despertarlos apropiadamente. Pero incluso con una gran concentración de energía resentida en sus cuerpos, estos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser soldados en campo de batalla.

—¿Y qué haremos con la energía resentida? —indagó.

—La purificaremos.

Aunque ya conocía de antemano la respuesta, se sentía un tanto decepcionado pues quería hacer un buen uso de la energía resentida de la villa. Miró entonces a Lan HuiYing que buscaba un lugar apropiado para sepultar a los cadáveres y tuvo una idea.

—HanGuang-Jun, quizás esté equivocado, pero este sería una buena oportunidad para que HuiYing practicara un poco y recuperara su confianza. Ver al Patriarca YiLing usando la energía resentida de ese modo debe haberle afectado... ¿no lo crees?

Lan WangJi volvió la vista hacia Lan HuiYing y lo observó por unos momentos. La expresión en su rostro y la actitud que adoptaba frente a los cadáveres de la secta LanLingJin llamó su atención. Su experiencia con empatía había sido en lo absoluto favorable para enriquecer su práctica, sin embargo, la ventaja que tenía era el control natural de la energía resentida porque, a diferencia de Wei WuXian, el tablón por el que caminaba era mucho más ancho que él había seguido.

Fue con él y le planteó la propuesta de Wei WuXian. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su semblante se llenó de expectación.

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —Miró a Wei WuXian y caminó hacia él. —¿Puede ayudarme, maestro Mo?

Con una amplia sonrisa y una postura confiada, Wei WuXian asintió.

—Eres mi discípulo número uno —expresó—. Y es mi deber como tu maestro guiarte y ayudarte.

Lan HuiYing sonrió complacido al ver que una vez más podía contar con él, y aguardó expectante mientras lo veía dirigirse hacia la entrada de la villa. Frente a ella, con un movimiento de la mano izquierda, Wei WuXian liberó una espesa energía en color rojo que se expandió en una onda y logró que los talismanes del pailou y del cementerio reaccionaran. De inmediato los trozos de papel que yacían en las bocas de los miembros de la secta LanLingJin salieron y comenzaron a quemarse en perfecta sincronía. Junto con ello, los cuerpos de los jóvenes cultivadores despertaron al verse liberados y dejaron la fosa. En ese momento Lan WangJi intervino. Sus dedos rasguearon las finas cuerdas de Guqin y una sola nota vibró conteniendo a los cadáveres al interior del cementerio. Los que yacían regados por la villa fueron manejados por Wei WuXian, guiándolos hacia Lan HuiYing para que formaran un círculo a su alrededor.

Este no sería igual a los entrenamientos, pero Lan HuiYing se sentía preparado. Miró a Lan WangJi y, tras verle asentir con la cabeza, sacó a ChenQing de entre sus ropas y la colocó en sus labios. Contuvo la respiración un momento, concentrándose en lo que debía hacer y cómo, mientras se hacía una promesa: nunca más dejaría que sus ojos le engañaran, y se esforzaría por ser el mejor cultivador para enorgullecer a Wei WuXian cuando volviera.

Con eso en mente, sopló suavemente contra la embocadura de ChenQing y las primeras notas de una melodía muy familiar para Wei WuXian inundaron el tenebroso silencio del cementerio y se esparcieron por toda la villa.

En el pasado, él había creado aquella tonada, siendo una de sus primeras composiciones con el único propósito de exterminar a la secta QishanWen. Fue una de las más efectivas, y le otorgaron cientos de victorias. Y ahora, tras volver de la muerte, podía escucharla en un niño de diez años con un poder espiritual tan o más superior que el suyo.

Miembros de la secta LanLingJin, viejos cadáveres de la secta QishanWen derrotados durante la guerra y lugareños que no lograron escapar del conflicto no tardaron en reaccionar a la melodía y se levantaron. La energía resentida comenzó a fluir de sus cuerpos putrefactos y rodeó a Lan HuiYing como niebla negra y espesa.

Wei WuXian no perdía detalle de ello. Permanecía atento a cualquier imprevisto pues no quería cometer el mismo error por segunda vez y provocarle a Lan HuiYing una nueva mala experiencia. Sin embargo, más allá de su preocupación, estaba la sensación que le provocaba verlo manipular la energía resentida. No era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de presenciar sus habilidades, sin embargo, cada vez que sucedía, una conmovedora emoción le inundaba el pecho y hacía vibrar su corazón.

No había una explicación clara a esa reacción ni por qué le resultaba un motivo de preocupación; quizás al ser su único discípulo se sentía más involucrado y no quería ignorar sus sentimientos ni los propios. Hacía apenas unas cuantas horas atrás habían compartido la misma cama, y aún podía recordar la sensación que le había provocado el calor de su cuerpo y su aroma impregnándose en el propio.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —le indicó mientras se llevaba una mano al vientre como un gesto involuntario—. Mantente así.

Del otro lado, a un costado de la entrada del cementerio, Lan WangJi aguardaba dispuesto a suprimir cualquier cadáver que perdiera el control. Mantuvo la mirada fija en Lan HuiYing, preocupado siempre de cómo se desenvolvía y asimilaba la manipulación de la energía resentida.

Desde que él había despertado su naturaleza como cultivador demoniaco, se había convertido en su principal supervisor y mentor. Sin embargo, las limitaciones que existían entre ese mundo y el suyo no le permitían enseñarle debidamente. Las bases estaban, los conocimientos también, pero no podía traspasar esa barrera, y sabía que solo Wei WuXian era capaz de pulir esa innata habilidad que había heredado precisamente de él. Y aunque al principio creyó que aquello sería imposible, que Wei WuXian no volvería y no podría cumplir su anhelo de enseñarle todo lo que sabía a su hijo, ahí estaba, frente a él, instruyéndole, guiándolo, tal como en algún momento lo habían planeado mientras esperaban su nacimiento.

.

.

.

La purificación de la villa continuó por las siguientes cuatro horas. El último cadáver finalmente fue contenido y la energía resentida desapareció del lugar. Lan HuiYing lo había logrado solo, y solo hasta que vio su trabajo completado su cuerpo cedió al cansancio y se dejó caer extenuado.

Wei WuXian alcanzó a sujetarlo y lo contuvo en sus brazos.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo —murmuró mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente.

Sabía que no le escuchaba, pero necesitaba manifestarle el orgullo que sentía por él tras su gran trabajo.

Lo cargó en brazos y llevó a una de las cabañas menos deterioradas para descansar. Lan WangJi aguardó afuera y preparó una fogata. Ese era un momento que no podía robarle a Wei WuXian. Había notado el significativo progreso de su cercanía con Lan HuiYing y solo quería que esa conexión se fortaleciera.

Wei WuXian acomodó a Lan HuiYing en la cama de una de las habitaciones y lo observó por unos momentos. Acarició su rostro, atesorando el momento, y sonrió.

—¿Por qué me admiras tanto? —murmuró sin dejar de tocarle—. ¿Qué te dijo Lan Zhan de mí?

Consciente que la respuesta no la tendría en ese momento, solo se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente.

—No te defraudaré —declaró—. Lo prometo.

Tomó una de las mantas apiladas a los pies de la cama y, tras sacudirla, cubrió a Lan HuiYing con ella. Lo contempló un poco más, asegurando que se encontraba cómodo, y dejó la habitación en silencio.

Afuera, junto a una improvisada fogata y un cielo nocturno nublado, Lan WangJi esperaba. La vida como cultivador no era sencilla, aunque las comodidades eran una parte fundamental y marcaban el estatus de las sectas. Sin embargo, para Lan WangJi ese singular estilo de vida no se aplicaba en él luego que dejara Gusu. Había renunciado a las comodidades que le facilitaban su reputación y apellido, pero si debía darle un techo donde dormir y buena comida a Lan HuiYing y Wei WuXian, se aseguraría que fuera lo mejor.

El crujir de la gravilla tras su espalda llamó su atención. Wei WuXian llegó con un paso algo vacilante y se sentó frente a él, separados por la fogata. Lo vio frotarse las manos frente a ella y escuchó el profundo suspiro que escapó de sus labios.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia ellos. Los observó en detalle, contemplando la forma de estos, su color, y se imaginó probándolos.

—Fue duro, pero HuiYing hizo un trabajo sorprendente. —La voz de Wei WuXian llamó su atención. —¿No lo crees, HanGuang-Jun?

Alzó apenas la mirada, encontrándose con la de él, y asintió en silencio.

—Quisiera poder ayudarlo más —continuó Wei WuXian.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —dijo en respuesta.

A sus palabras le siguió un silencio que Wei WuXian rompió a los pocos segundos.

—Es absurdo que lo pregunte a estas alturas. —Su tono se escuchó algo intrigado. —¿Pero en verdad estás de acuerdo en que HuiYing practique la cultivación demoniaca? Es solo un niño y...

—Es su naturaleza —interrumpió Lan WangJi.

Antes ya le había escuchado decir aquello, y lejos de aclarar sus dudas, solo las acrecentaba. Wei WuXian regresó su vista a la fogata y se observó las manos de forma casual.

—Debo suponer que su nacimiento no fue común —concluyó reflexivo.

—No lo fue.

La confirmación de Lan WangJi no ayudó demasiado a calmar la mente de Wei WuXian. Se preguntó entonces de qué forma pudo haber sucedido el nacimiento Lan HuiYing para poseer un poder tan peligroso, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Lan WangJi se sentó a su lado. Su repentino movimiento y notoria cercanía lo sobresaltaron.

Alzó la cabeza con brusquedad al sentirse acorralado y sus miradas se encontraron. En ese momento su corazón se sacudió dentro de su pecho y las palabras de Jiang Cheng dichas en el salón ancestral del Muelle del Loto volvieron a su cabeza.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, la familiaridad con la que Lan WangJi lo trataba no era del todo normal. A pesar de haberlo conocido en el pasado como un hombre distante y estricto, y al que disfrutaba molestar, su reencuentro marcaba una significativa diferencia entre el pasado y el presente. Él toleraba su descarada cercanía, la forma en la que lo provocaba y mostraba una admirable paciencia a sus reiterados intentos de escape. Fue entonces que la vergüenza ardió en su rostro al recordar que no solo habían dormido juntos como si fueran una pareja de amantes, sino que en los túmulos funerarios habían estado a punto de besarse.

Se llevó las manos al rostro y su mente gritó. No podía creer que apenas ahora se daba cuenta de ello. En aquel momento Lan WangJi no había mostrado rechazo alguno cuando la extraña atmósfera de ese encuentro los invitó a besarse. ¿Pero Lan WangJi lo quería? ¿Quería besarlo a él o solo se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias?

"¿Acaso quería besar a Mo XuanYu?". La precipitada conclusión a la que había llegado parecía incuestionable si consideraba el desconocimiento de Lan WangJi sobre su verdadera identidad y de cómo lo trataba desde que lo encontró en el bosque de la Villa Mo. Y de ser así, era claro que su interés estaba dirigido en realidad hacia Mo XuanYu.

Resopló algo contrariado y se quitó las manos del rostro. Debía actuar con naturalidad. Debía continuar aparentando ser Mo XuanYu y fingir que nada había pasado en Yunmeng.

—Gracias por ayudarlo.

La suave voz de Lan WangJi resonando a su lado lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Lo miró directo a los ojos, pero rompió el contacto rápidamente. Necesitaba tranquilizar su mente antes de encararlo o podría volver a perder el control de sus emociones y cruzaría por su cabeza la misma idea que tuvo en los Túmulos Funerarios, cuando quiso besarlo.

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y apoyó los antebrazos en las piernas.

—No necesitas agradecerlo —contestó—. HuiYing se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Por eso quiero ayudarlos.

—Ayudarnos... —A Lan WangJi le llamó la atención esa última palabra.

Wei WuXian se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó una de las astillas junto a la fogata. Atizó con ella el fuego y la dejó arder.

—Quiero descubrir a la persona que está detrás de todo esto. Quién es el que intenta arruinar todavía más la imagen de... Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi lo miró.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudar? —preguntó.

Con disimulo, Wei WuXian se miró el antebrazo donde estaban los cortes que dejó Mo XuanYu y regresó su atención al fuego.

—No tiene sentido que después de tanto tiempo alguien insista en ocultarse tras la imagen de una persona que ya murió solo para hacer daño —contestó resuelto—. A los muertos se les debe respetar.

—Tus intenciones y motivos son nobles —señaló Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian esbozó apenas una sonrisa.

—Mis motivos —murmuró.

Lan WangJi los conocía, así como Wei WuXian conocía los suyos. ¿Pero podían decirlos en voz alta? ¿Podían ser honestos en ese momento y dejar atrás el silencio? Wei WuXian se preguntó si Lan WangJi le creería o lo aceptaría. Tal vez se enfurecería por el engaño y que en realidad quería a Mo XuanYu.

—Tu secta es muy estricta —comentó de pronto y sin mirarle—. ¿No les molesta que hagas todo esto?

—No me importa lo que ellos digan.

Wei WuXian alzó la mirada y volteó hacia él con sorpresa. Si bien Lan WangJi había cambiado con los años, su respuesta lo desconcertó. No era solo su sorpresiva actitud de aceptar a un extraño en la cama y a su alrededor, sino que ahora desafiaba a su secta como un verdadero rebelde. ¿Ese realmente era el Lan WangJi que conoció y del que se enamoró, o los años lo habían cambiado?

—Actúas como todo un rebelde —señaló con tono burlón. En el proceso recordó las cicatrices que marcaban su espalda y se preguntó una vez más qué pudo haber cometido para merecerlas—. Tu secta es muy estricta pero pareces desafiante a sus reglas.

—Tengo mis motivos.

Sin nada que decir al respecto, Wei WuXian miró por sobre su hombro hacia la cabaña donde Lan HuiYing dormía y volvió nuevamente la vista a la fogata. El crepitar de las brasas lo calmaba y distraía su mente. Aún había tantas preguntas, tanto por entender de su pasado que a veces le daba miedo. Tal vez no le gustaría lo que descubriría, tal vez esa vida no era mejor que la actual, o tal vez era maravillosa y la había perdido para siembre.

Las inseguridades invadían su mente, la ahogaban con pensamientos innecesarios. Aun así no quería rendirse y continuar viviendo una vida que no le pertenecía. Bueno o malo, quería recuperar su pasado, quería recuperar la vida que le habían arrebatado. Y estaba tan concentrado en decidir aquello, que no advirtió el momento en el que Lan WangJi acercó la mano a su rostro y su mejilla izquierda fue alcanzada por una sutil caricia.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y su rostro se encendió por completo, más no se apartó. Lan WangJi deslizaba los dedos por su piel sonrosada con una suavidad que lo atrapaba, como si despertara algo en su interior e hiciera vibrar su alma. ¿Era acaso una reacción inconsciente que retrataba su pasado con él?

Al ver que las respuestas no llegarían en ese momento, quiso alejarse pero había quedado atrapado en sus ojos en el momento que se encontró con ellos. La forma en la que lo miraba lo había estremecido. ¿Tan avasalladora era la presencia de Lan WangJi que lograba doblegar su voluntad como un simple trozo de papel? ¿O eran sus propios sentimientos los que resonaban con los suyos?

Su corazón palpitó y una punzada lo sacudió. No era una molestia dolorosa, más bien se sentía como si un vacío se apoderara de su pecho y lo llenara con melancolía, incertidumbre y aflicción. Como si hubiera perdido algo importante, su cuerpo lo resentía.

Se llevó una mano al pecho para aplacar la molestia, pero un nuevo pinchazo lo sobresaltó y le obligó romper el contacto visual y alejarse de la mano de Lan WangJi. Ahora más que nunca resentía la falta de sus recuerdos. Se encontraba en un estado de vulnerabilidad que le impedía pensar con claridad y la cercanía de Lan WangJi no le ayudaba. Cedía a su mirada, a sus caricias y a su aroma. Todo de él lo llenaba y a la vez lo dejaba vacío. ¿Cómo podía experimentar sensaciones tan opuestas al mismo tiempo y a la vez sentirse bien con ellas?

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y decidió confirmar con Lan WangJi lo que Jiang Cheng le había revelado.

—Sé por qué lo haces. —Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. —Sé por qué te esfuerzas en buscar al culpable.

Se había propuesto no cruzar esa línea, a ignorarla y ojalá enterrarla en el fondo de sus pensamientos, pero podía más su necesidad por conocer la verdad que fingir que no le interesaba. Prestó atención a la reacción de Lan WangJi y le sorprendió lo tranquilo que se mostraba, como si hubiera estado esperando que abordara el tema.

Así lo interpretó y continuó.

—Wei WuXian y tú... tuvieron un romance.

El prolongado silencio de Lan WangJi lo llenó de ansiedad, y su mirada serena y rostro inescrutable no le ayudó a adivinar lo que en ese momento pasaba por su cabeza.

—El líder de la secta YunmengJiang me lo dijo —añadió al ver que no rompía su silencio—. Es verdad, ¿no es así?

Lan WangJi lo miró fijamente, y finalmente respondió.

—Él no miente.

Wei WuXian enmudeció. Pálido como un papel y rígido como una piedra, sintió que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de eludir la mirada y llenar los pulmones de aire al sentir que este se había vuelto pesado. Confirmar que en realidad tuvo una relación con Lan WangJi resultaba más difícil de asimilar de lo que había imaginado.

Lan WangJi lo observó en silencio. Sabía que su respuesta le había afectado y que quizá eso traería consecuencias, pero no podía negar algo que aún vivía en su corazón. Quería que Wei WuXian recordara y admitiera que había vuelto, ¿pero por qué dudaba? ¿Cuál era su temor para continuar fingiendo ser alguien más?

—Él debió haber hecho algo muy malo para que lo asesinaras.

Ahí estaba la respuesta que necesitaba para terminar de entender las inseguridades de Wei WuXian.

Suavizó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, llamando su atención.

—No hizo nada malo.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian parpadearon con sorpresa.

—Entonces por qué...

—Él me lo pidió.

Wei WuXian enmudeció.

—No pude protegerlo.

La profunda tristeza en sus ojos y el tono herido de su voz bastaron para que Wei WuXian confirmara que, a pesar del paso del tiempo, los sentimientos de Lan WangJi por él aún existían. Quizá no eran los mismos que los de hacía diez años atrás, pero ahí estaban, y supo entonces que ya era demasiado tarde para decirle la verdad. ¿Porque de qué manera podía seguir su vida y continuar viéndolo a los ojos sin sentir que lo estaba engañando descaradamente? Había confirmado su pasado con él y ahora se arrepentía de ello porque era una verdad demasiado grande para llevarla a cuestas en silencio.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y unas ganas incontrolables de llorar le cerraron la garganta. No era capaz de hablar, tampoco de respirar. Se estaba ahogando y solo quería salir de allí, pero algo en su interior se lo impedía. Algo adentro le gritaba que no huyera, que no negara lo que alguna vez tuvo con Lan WangJi y lo enfrentara.

—El mundo de la cultivación te llama héroe. ¿Pero qué eres en realidad?

Apenas había podido hablar, pero necesitaba ponerle punto final a la conversación que él mismo había iniciado. Volteó hacia Lan WangJi, esforzándose por sostener la mirada, y aguardó por su respuesta.

Él permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, como si quisiera darle a Wei WuXian la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, y finalmente respondió:

—Un asesino.

El dolor que arrastró en esas dos palabras y la tristeza impregnada en sus ojos conmovió a Wei WuXian. Sabía que a pesar de todo lo que se decía, de lo que sabía y lo que Lan WangJi le había confesado, no podía verlo como su asesino. Percibía el arrepentimiento en su mirada, sentía su culpa y el tormento por algo que el mundo celebraba. Lan WangJi era miserable, y de algún modo quería ayudarle a sanar esa herida. ¿Pero podría hacerlo? ¿Podría llegar a recordar su amor y corresponderle?

No estaba seguro de si lo lograría o si quería lograrlo. Una parte de sí deseaba que sucediera, pero al ver cómo Lan WangJi actuaba con él, creyendo que era Mo XuanYu, no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería si los recuperaba.

Casi amanecía, y Wei WuXian comenzó a resentir el cansancio por las pocas horas de descanso en YiLing y la ayuda que le brindó a Lan HuiYing durante la limpieza de la villa.

Suspiró profundamente y una pregunta vino a su cabeza.

—Si lo tuvieras frente a ti en estos momentos, ¿qué le dirías?

La respuesta de Lan WangJi pareció eterna, y Wei WuXian se arrepintió por preguntar. Pensó en decirle que no se molestara en contestar, que lo olvidara y que incluso olvidaran todo lo conversado, pero enmudeció cuando los primeros rayos del sol surcaron el cielo y alcanzaron a Lan WangJi. Su figura en ese momento se tornó casi etérea, como si un aura dorada lo hubiera cubierto. Sus ojos claros parecían haberse tornado traslúcidos y su semblante se había vuelto aún más templado. ¿Cómo podía lucir de esa forma con tan solo un poco de luz? Wei WuXian quedó prendado de esa visión y notó que se le aceleraba el pulso mientras un intenso rubor le subía por las mejillas.

Lan WangJi advirtió su reacción y no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con ella. Sin embargo, aunque quisiera confesarle a Wei WuXian lo que pensaba decirle, decidió conservar la respuesta en su corazón, porque la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos en ese momento y por la cual sentía que había vuelto a la vida tras diez años de espera, no lo recordaba.

Wei WuXian entendió que su pregunta no sería respondida ahora. Resultaba demasiado íntima y, aun cuando fuera tratado como alguien especial, había un límite que debía respetar.

Tras estirarse y forzar un bostezo, se puso de pie.

—Iré... a dormir un poco. —Volvió a bostezar; esta vez fue espontáneo. —¿Te quedarás?

Con la vista puesta en la fogata, Lan WangJi asintió en silencio.

Wei WuXian caminó hacia la cabaña donde Lan HuiYing dormía pero, antes de alejarse lo suficiente de Lan WangJi, se detuvo y lo miró por sobre el hombro.

—No creo que seas un asesino —le dijo—. Eres demasiado bondadoso y con altos valores; más que cualquiera que haya conocido. Y estoy seguro que Wei WuXian piensa lo mismo.

Lan WangJi apenas reaccionó. En respuesta solo hizo un ademán con la cabeza y emitió un débil "gracias".

Wei WuXian ingresó a la cabaña y apoyó la espalda contra una de las paredes. Sus piernas temblaban un poco y su corazón no paraba de palpitar sin control. Se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de recuperar el aliento. Cuando lo logró, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, como si quisiera recuperar el aliento que las palabras de Lan WangJi le habían quitado.

.

.

.

Dejaron la villa un par de horas después, y para ese entonces Wei WuXian ya había decidido postergar todo lo relacionado con su pasado con Lan WangJi hasta descubrir al que se atrevió a usar su imagen. Tantos malos entendidos y culpas dirigidas injustamente hacia su persona habían comenzado a molestarle, y a menos que resolviera esa interrogante no se sentiría tranquilo. Porque las piezas estaban, pero necesitaba ordenarlas para saber qué paso y seguir a partir de ahora.

Montado en Manzanita, repasaba los acontecimientos desde que despertó en el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu. No eran pocos, y parecían haber comenzado en el instante que se encontró con Lan WangJi.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —pensó para sí mismo, y sacudió la cabeza apartando cualquier pensamiento sobre él.

Unos pasos más adelante, Lan WangJi volteaba y lo miraba con disimulo de cuando en cuando. Esperaba que la conversación no lo hubiera perturbado lo suficiente para querer escapar como lo había hecho al principio, pero sí lo necesario para querer quedarse y descubrir lo que realmente había sucedido entre los dos.

Lan HuiYing por su parte lo miraba con curiosidad. Luego de despertar le había agradecido por su ayuda en la villa, pero aún sentía que tenía cosas por decirle y otras por preguntar. Sin embargo, notó su actitud reflexiva y no dudó en preguntarle a qué conclusión había llegado tras prometerle que encontrarían a la persona que tomaba la imagen de Wei WuXian.

Redujo el paso y se colocó a su lado.

—Maestro Mo, ¿en qué piensa?

Wei WuXian salió de sus cavilaciones y lo miró.

—Pensaba en que hay muchas piezas sueltas y aún no han sido ordenadas.

—¿Piezas sueltas? —Lan HuiYing también se mostró reflexivo. —¿Ha logrado unir alguna de ellas?

—Es posible, pero primero necesito saber todo lo que ha pasado, desde que esto comenzó a suceder. —Miró a Lan WangJi. —¿Es posible, HanGuang-Jun?

Lan WangJi se detuvo y volteó. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Wei WuXian y asintió con la cabeza.

Buscaron un sitio tranquilo a orillas del camino. Bajo la sombra de un árbol, y mientras Manzanita pastara por los alrededores, Wei WuXian dio inicio a la conversación.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde comenzarán?

Lan WangJi aguardó unos momentos, como si quisiera darse el valor para comenzar con una historia que venía arrastrando desgracias y entresijos desde hacía años.

—El primer incidente ocurrió hace siete años, y fue con el asesinato de Jin ZiXuan y Jiang YanLi.

El rostro de Wei WuXian palideció y tensó los labios. Partir escuchando aquello no le resultaba cómodo.

Lan WangJi se dio cuenta de ello y continuó.

—Quienes presenciaron el asesinato aseguraron que fue... Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian tuvo una idea en ese momento, y un rostro se dibujó en su mente.

—He de suponer que uno de los testigos fue el líder de la secta Jiang.

Lan WangJi asintió.

—Miembros de la secta Jin y de otras sectas también lo presenciaron —añadió.

Wei WuXian se mostró curioso.

—¿Bajo qué circunstancias ocurrió? —preguntó.

—Durante una conferencia de discusión.

—Qué conveniente. —Wei WuXian no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. —Aparecer justo delante de todos los cultivadores más influyentes y en el momento preciso. —Miró a Lan WangJi. —¿Estuviste presente?

—No.

Con un vistazo fugaz, él miró a Lan HuiYing y recordó por qué no participó de esa conferencia.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —indagó Wei WuXian.

Lan WangJi continuó y señaló que, un año antes del término de la guerra, el avistamiento del Patriarca YiLing se incrementó considerablemente; esta vez, atacando miembros de la secta LanLingJin, YunmengJiang y GusuLan. Todos asumieron que su ayuda la había ofrecido a la secta QishanWen por conveniencia y venganza, y que tras el término de la guerra había provocado el aumento de la energía resentida en villas y ciudades enteras bajo crueles e inexplicables masacres.

Finalmente, todo evento trágico desde aquel entonces lo señaló a él como el único y principal responsable.

Wei WuXian escuchó el relato con el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente cerrados. No podía aceptar que después de todo lo que vivió por culpa de los perros Wen y todo lo que hizo contra ellos para vengar la muerte de la gente de Yunmeng fue olvidado y reemplazado por las acciones de un lunático que abogaba por ellos.

Se mordió el labio tragándose las palabras de odio contra semejante injusticia y esperó que Lan WangJi continuara. Lan HuiYing mientras tanto, escuchaba el relato de su padre en absoluto silencio. Conocía de antemano la historia y, al igual que Wei WuXian, el sentimiento que experimentaba no dejaba en paz a su corazón.

—A pesar de que algunos no parecían del todo convencidos de que fuera Wei WuXian, otros no tenían dudas de ello. Y tras el término de la guerra comenzaron a buscarlo.

—¿Y hubo una pista o algo que probara su responsabilidad durante estos siete años? —preguntó Wei WuXian.

—Así como su figura apareció una noche, también desapareció —contestó Lan WangJi—. Pero su influencia e historial como cultivador demoniaco provocó la proliferación de imitadores que buscaban seguir sus pasos. Sin embargo, cuando eran capturados, manifestaban haber sido poseídos por él para así librarse de la prisión o un castigo severo.

—¿Y les funcionaba esa mentira?

—La indulgencia que el líder de la secta LanLingJin quiso transmitir sobre ellos no logró apaciguar la ira de los que perdieron a sus seres queridos a manos de Wei WuXian. Uno de ellos fue el líder de la secta YunmengJiang. Él encabezó una cacería contra todo aquel que usara cultivación demoniaca.

—No me sorprende... —Wei WuXian resopló y se levantó el flequillo—. De él fue la idea de las cacerías nocturnas de cultivadores demoniacos, ¿o me equivoco?

Con una expresión opacada por la incomodidad, Lan WangJi asintió.

—Su efectiva iniciativa para exterminar cultivadores herejes fue imitado por las demás sectas. Después de varios debates y pruebas de su eficacia, la cacería nocturna de cultivadores fue aprobada por el cultivador en jefe. Y como ya sabes, aún existen restricciones y leyes pendientes de aprobación debido a ciertos incidentes con la secta YunmengJiang.

Intrigado por conocer aquellos incidentes, Wei WuXian no tardó en recordar su desafortunado encuentro con Jiang Cheng durante la cacería nocturna de cultivadores. Sabía que aún no conocía todos sus métodos implementados, pero sin duda eran inapropiados y peligrosos de manipular.

Bajó la mirada y lamentó que Jiang Cheng liderara esa clase de cacerías por causa de su odio contra él. Pero más allá de lo que las mentiras y engaños le habían provocado, Wei WuXian comenzó a pensar que nada había sido una simple casualidad, y que incluso el más mínimo detalle para desencadenar odio y muertes en estos últimos siete años había sido deliberadamente premeditado.

Se cruzó de brazos y repasó los hechos. Lan HuiYing se percató de ello y llamó su atención.

—¿Qué piensa, Maestro Mo?

Con los brazos cruzados y una postura reflexiva, Wei WuXian contestó.

—No se puede ignorar el hecho de que las acciones de quien tomó la identidad del Patriarca YiLing tienen un motivo y un origen. Nadie con semejantes capacidades de cultivación los usa para tomar una forma en particular y hacerles creer a todos que solo volvió por venganza.

—¿Entonces piensa que el haber tomado la forma del Patriarca YiLing no fue al azar? —Lan HuiYing se mostró sorprendido por su sólida conclusión.

—Para tomar la apariencia de alguien se necesita de un gran poder de cultivación. —Wei WuXian descruzó los brazos y, tras alcanzar una rama, comenzó a dibujar en el suelo un pequeño círculo de formación—. La formación de transformación, al igual que el talismán de teletransportación, no son técnicas sencillas y no pueden ser realizadas por cualquiera.

—La formación de transformación se considera prohibida —señaló Lan WangJi y miró a Lan HuiYing—. Lo que viste durante el ritual de empatía, y lo que ha sucedido durante estos siete años, no ha sido causado por un simple imitador.

Wei WuXian alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Qué idea tienes en mente, HanGuang-Jun? ¿Piensas que existe alguien más retorcido que la propia cultivación demoniaca?

Lan WangJi asintió.

—Lo que sea que esté intentando conseguir, le ha tomado siete años.

—Y seguro no es nada bueno. —Wei WuXian se llevó una mano al mentón. —Pero... ¿cuál será exactamente su objetivo? ¿Qué quiere conseguir generando tanta energía resentida?

La manera en la que ordenaban los eventos del pasado no dejó indiferente a Lan HuiYing, y quiso ayudar a unir más piezas sueltas. Repasó en su cabeza lo que vio durante el ritual de empatía. Las imágenes y lo que su cuerpo experimentó a través del cultivador de la secta LanLingJin aún continuaban resultándole dolorosas, pero se concentró en recordar. La persona que había tomado la apariencia de su papá la tuvo frente a sus ojos y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de advertir todos los detalles que sus ojos habían visto.

En medio del caos, el dolor y la sangre que su mente y cuerpo revivieron, pudo recordar algo.

—La flauta —pronunció.

Tanto Lan WangJi como Wei WuXian voltearon a verle y notaron su expresión concentrada.

—¿Qué flauta? —preguntó Wei WuXian.

Lan HuiYing lo miró y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Cuando realicé empatía y vi al Patriarca YiLing, vi que portaba una flauta. Era negra. Casi podría jurar que era ChenQing, pero...

—¿Pero?

—No la usaba —contestó—. Al principio se escuchó el sonido de una flauta, pero luego no se escuchó más, y los cadáveres aun así se levantaron y atacaron.

—¿Qué intentas decir? —preguntó Wei WuXian con inquietud—. ¿Acaso usaba algo más?

Lan HuiYing se concentró un poco más, repasando bien la apariencia del impostor.

—Tenía algo en la mano. Era pequeño. No sé lo que era, pero de ahí se concentraba la energía resentida.

Wei WuXian palideció y sintió que se le atoraba el aire en la garganta. Lan HuiYing debía estar equivocado, pero si estaba diciendo la verdad, solo podía significar una sola cosa.

Con el semblante descompuesto, miró a Lan WangJi y de sus labios escapó un solo nombre.

—El sello del tigre Estigio.

Lan WangJi sostuvo la mirada en sus ojos nerviosos y, tras advertir el temor y la ansiedad en ellos, negó rápidamente.

—No es posible —declaró.

Wei WuXian se sobresaltó.

—¿Por qué?

—El sello fue destruido.

Los ojos de Wei WuXian se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —articuló confundido—. ¿Cómo que fue destruido?

Con un intercambio fugaz de miradas con Lan HuiYing, Lan WangJi contestó.

—Poco antes de morir, Wei WuXian destruyó una mitad del sello.

—¿É-él? —Wei WuXian no pudo evitar tartamudear. Respiró hondo y ordenó rápidamente sus pensamientos. —¿Solo una? —articuló—. ¿Y la otra?

Lan WangJi permaneció en silencio. Pensaba en si era prudente contestarle, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano él descubriría la verdad.

Finalmente decidió hacerlo.

—Está en Gusu.

Para Wei WuXian, los eventos de su pasado comenzaban a pesar cada vez más en su mente y en sus emociones. Ya era inquietante que Lan HuiYing fuera el actual dueño de ChenQing y Suibian, pero era aún más extraño que la secta GusuLan tuviera en su poder la mitad del sello del Tigre Estigio. ¿Era acaso un trofeo por la gran hazaña de Lan WangJi? ¿Tanto se regocijaban con su muerte que necesitaban conservar una parte de ese evento? Al pensar en ello sintió un poco de resquemor punzando en su pecho, pero, al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Lan WangJi y la forma en la que lo miraba, como si la culpa se hubiera apoderado de él en ese instante, el sentimiento rápidamente se disolvió.

Podía recordarlo bien. Seguido de ChenQing, el sello del tigre Estigio fue una de sus primeras creaciones y de las más importantes. Tras dejar que la energía resentida formara parte de su vida, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la cueva de la tortuga come hombres; la misma en la que permaneció atrapado junto a Lan WangJi durante una semana. Al interior del estanque yacía la espada que le había permitido acabar con la monstruosa criatura que casi cobró la vida de ambos mientras permanecieron encerrados. Tras recuperarla, le dio una nueva forma y un uso al inigualable poder demoniaco encerrado en su interior.

No fue difícil apoderarse de esa espada antigua y olvidada, pero nunca imaginó que su poder sería tan abrumador. Lo supo cuando tomó la vida de Wen RuoHan y descubrió que incluso siendo su creador, sus poderes lo superaban y jamás sería capaz de controlarlo en su totalidad.

Debido a eso, y si su memoria no estaba tan estropeada como suponía, solo había usado el sello una vez, prometiéndose en aquel entonces no volver a utilizarlo jamás.

—Entonces lo que ese impostor tenía en su mano no era el sello del Tigre Estigio —pronunció Wei WuXian con cierta decepción—. Era... otro artículo demoniaco capaz de controlar energía resentida.

Parecía posible si se tomaba en cuenta los cientos de imitadores que salieron de sus escondites en los últimos años. Sin embargo, la creación de otro artículo igual de poderoso que el sello del Tigre Estigio era aún más peligroso si se desconocía sus capacidades y las reales intenciones de su dueño.

Con un profundo suspiro, se estiró y apoyó la espalda contra un árbol.

—Esta conversación ha resultado muy útil —señaló con entusiasmo—. Ordenamos muchos puntos importantes y logramos un interesante descubrimiento gracias a HuiYing. —Lo miró y le regaló una sonrisa. —Ahora, comencemos con los eventos recientes. —Volvió su atención hacia Lan WangJi. —¿Hay algo relevante que mencionar que pueda tener relación con los del pasado?

Lan WangJi asintió.

—La villa Mo.

Wei WuXian se sorprendió.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó intrigado—. ¿Piensas que ese sitio es un punto de partida?

—Ese cadáver feroz apareció el día que nos conocimos —dijo Lan HuiYing—. Podría culpar a las banderas que coloqué en la mansión Mo para atraer espíritus malignos, pero un monstruo tan poderoso como lo es ese cadáver, habría sido detectado por nosotros apenas llegamos e incluso él habría atacado la villa mucho antes de nuestra llegada. Siendo así, pienso en dos posibilidades. Una: su aparición esa noche fue una muy extraña coincidencia. Dos: alguien le ordenó que lo hiciera. Y viendo sus capacidades y deliberada insistencia por ir tras nosotros, solo se me ocurre pensar en la segunda opción.

—Interesante conclusión —expresó Wei WuXian—. Es evidente que nos sigue con un propósito y no necesariamente es por voluntad propia. Si lo piensas detenidamente, se parece a Wen Ning pero a la vez es diferente, ¿sabes cuál es esa diferencia?

Lan HuiYing pensó un momento y luego contestó.

—Carece de conciencia.

—Tienes razón —dijo Wei WuXian—, pero a la vez estás equivocado.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Wen Ning es una creación única en su tipo. El Patriarca YiLing logró lo imposible al otorgarle conciencia a un cadáver. Wen Ning tiene sus recuerdos intactos y también puede hablar y comunicarse sin dificultad. Pero el cadáver que nos persiguen con tanta determinación necesita específicamente la orden de su amo. Es fuerte, tanto o más que Wen Ning, pero no responde del mismo modo que él. Viéndolo así, pongamos tu caso como ejemplo: controlas a Wen Ning con ChenQing, pero también puedes ordenarle ciertas labores que no requieren precisamente de una herramienta mágica, y él las ejecuta sin dificultad. Nuestro misterioso amigo cadáver sin embargo no habla ni posee voluntad propia, pero eso no quiere decir que no la tenga.

—¿Qué intenta decir? —preguntó Lan HuiYing un tanto confundido.

—¿Por qué Wen Ning puede comunicarse con palabras? —cuestionó Wei WuXian—. ¿Por qué no es como los cadáveres feroces, violentos y descontrolados?

Para Lan HuiYing la respuesta fue demasiado sencilla. Pensó en ella por solo un momento y esta rápidamente acudió a su cabeza.

—Porque quien lo creó fue el Patriarca YiLing. El cadáver que nos persigue en cambio es solo una imitación. Sin embargo, sus poderes han demostrado una superioridad comparable a los de Wen Ning. —Hizo una pausa y llegó a una nueva conclusión. —Si su fuerza y su conciencia no son el problema, entonces... lo es su creador. —Miró fijamente a Wei WuXian. —Esa es la diferencia, ¿no es así?

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en los labios de Wei WuXian, mientras que Lan WangJi, escuchando todo con atención, no apartaba la vista de Lan HuiYing. Con orgullo, lo vio contestar certeramente las preguntas y llevar la conversación sin inconvenientes.

Desde muy temprana edad había demostrado la particular habilidad para entender las cosas y explicarlas como si fuera un adulto. En Gusu siempre se las arregló para confrontar a los discípulos más sabios con preguntas que muchas veces no tenían respuesta. "Demasiado impetuoso" manifestó con disgusto Lan QiRen cuando se dio cuenta que sus opiniones en su mayoría no iban de la mano con las bases conservadoras y disciplinadas de la secta. Una capacidad observadora y analítica que pocos niños poseían a su edad, y Lan WangJi sabía bien de quién lo había heredado.

—¡Eres brillante! —exclamó Wei WuXian, alcanzando su cabeza para revolver sus cabellos—. Efectivamente, el problema no es nuestro querido cadáver acosador, sino su creador. Son sus limitaciones como cultivador lo que no le han permitido otorgarle una conciencia plena a su grandiosa creación. Y es debido a eso que debe controlarlo con otra clase de técnica; de lo contrario tendría que estar presente para darle órdenes de forma constante.

—Quizás esa persona ha estado más cerca de lo que piensas.

Wei WuXian y Lan HuiYing voltearon hacia Lan WangJi y lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Wei WuXian—. ¿Acaso crees que él también nos ha estado siguiendo?

Lan WangJi no contestó, pero a cambio sacó algo de entre sus ropas.

—¿Qué es eso? —Wei WuXian miró con curiosidad. —Es... ¿un trozo de tela?

—La obtuve la noche en la que enfermaste con fiebre. Alguien estaba en el bosque. Lo seguí y solo logré arrancarle este pedazo de su ropa.

—Supongo que no alcanzaste a ver quién era —señaló Wei WuXian mientras le quitaba el retazo y lo examinaba.

Lan WangJi negó con decepción. Luego de dejar Yunmeng y volver a YiLing, Wen Ning le devolvió el trozo de tela y se disculpó por no haber podido encontrar al dueño de este. Sin embargo, y pese a sus nulos intentos de búsqueda, confirmó que el aroma que desprendía era muy similar al del cadáver feroz que los perseguía.

—Así que eso pasó... —comentó Wei WuXian con interés—. Después de todo no fue tan mala idea entregárselo a Wen Ning para que investigara. —Olfateó la tela sin detectar ningún aroma en particular. —Un aroma similar al de nuestro querido cadáver acosador. Interesante...

Continuó observando la tela y una idea llegó a su cabeza.

—HuiYing, durante el ritual de empatía, ¿por casualidad no viste a nuestro cadáver acosador?

Reflexivo, Lan HuiYing hizo memoria y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No —contestó—. No estaba presente. ¿Por qué? —Hizo una pausa y entendió a lo que quería llegar. —¿Acaso piensa que ese cadáver y el impostor...?

—No descarto la posibilidad —contestó Wei WuXian—. Pero piensa esto: ¿Cuántos cultivadores hábiles pueden crear formaciones de transformación y cadáveres feroces?

Los tres intercambiaron miradas. Finalmente, con las piezas sueltas que tenían a la mano, habían logrado darle forma al rompecabezas y armar tan solo una parte. Aún faltaban las más importantes, pero con lo que tenían y lo que de seguro conseguirían en el camino, se acercarían muy pronto al verdadero culpable.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, Wei WuXian miró a Lan HuiYing, pero su expresión rápidamente se ensombreció cuando advirtió su semblante intranquilo.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó.

Él se mordió el labio y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—Si lo que pensamos es lo correcto, significa que el impostor quiere algo de usted, Maestro Mo.

—¿Por qué lo piensas? —cuestionó Wei WuXian.

—Desde que ese cadáver apareció no ha dejado de perseguirlo, y ha intentado en más de una ocasión llevárselo. ¿Cree saber el motivo?

Wei WuXian negó con honestidad. Lo cierto era que ignoraba por completo el motivo. Resultaba difícil pensar que el impostor sabía su identidad si ni siquiera Lan WangJi lo había descubierto. Lo que le llevaba a pensar que el objetivo no era realmente él sino Mo XuanYu. ¿Pero qué motivos habría para querer capturar a un cultivador exiliado y con una reputación escandalosa?

Se frotó el bajo vientre con disimulo y pensó en la posibilidad de que lo buscaban precisamente por esa reputación, o más bien por sus capacidades.

—Energía resentida —murmuró.

Mo XuanYu había sido acusado y señalado como un hereje sin moral e incluso como un espíritu vengativo. Los rumores de su suicidio no eran menores, así como los de su regreso del infierno. Y si el impostor había escuchado sobre ello, quizá quería conseguir algo de Mo XuanYu.

Miró a Lan WangJi y a Lan HuiYing, y decidió que había llegado el momento de contar la historia de Mo XuanYu desde su punto de vista. Lo que había descubierto gracias a las cartas que dejó y a los vestigios que logró conectar con el cadáver de su hijo le permitieron conocer su vida y asimilarla como si fuera propia.

—Bueno... —Se inclinó hacia adelante y entrelazó las manos. —Soy uno de los hijos ilegítimos de Jin GuangShan. Pertenecí un tiempo a su secta pero luego fui expulsado y permanecí en la villa Mo durante un tiempo. Luego yo... —Hizo una pausa pensando en si sería correcto revelar más, pero al ver la mirada tranquila que Lan WangJi le ofrecía, supo que podía hablar hasta el final. —Yo escapé de casa y...

—Maestro Mo. —Lan HuiYing le interrumpió. —Sé que usted tiene un secreto importante y no necesita presionarse para contarlo.

Wei WuXian sonrió.

—Este es el momento de contarlo —contestó—, de lo contrario no podremos unir las piezas faltantes que nos llevarán al dueño de ese cadáver acosador. —Hizo una pausa y, tras tomar una bocanada de aire, continuó. —Yo realicé un ritual de fertilización. Engendré una vida en mi interior, y la secta QishanWen lo asesinó.

Enmudecido y con el corazón sobrecogido, Lan HuiYing miró a Lan WangJi. El relato, así como la profundidad de las palabras de Wei WuXian y la forma en la que pronunció cada una de ellas lo conmovieron. Conocía de antemano la historia, luego que un lugareño de la Villa Mo les comentara lo que el repudiado de Mo XuanYu había cometido, pero desconocía los detalles y el trágico final que tuvo su hijo.

Bajó la mirada y parpadeó al notar que sus ojos se habían empañado y ardían. Sus historias de algún modo eran similares, tanto que le oprimían el corazón.

—Por eso enloquecí un poco —continuó Wei WuXian—. No pude soportar su muerte.

—Usted no está loco —le corrigió Lan HuiYing, conteniendo el quiebre de voz—. No tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Perdió a su hijo y eso debe ser muy doloroso de afrontar.

Wei WuXian volvió a sonreír.

—¿No te incomoda saber que hice algo tan imperdonable como engendrar una vida en mi interior?

Lan HuiYing negó.

—Nunca podría hacerlo. Estoy seguro que usted amó mucho a su bebé y que su pérdida aún le duele.

Wei WuXian asintió apesadumbrado. Aún no podía entender cómo el pasado de Mo XuanYu todavía le afectaba. De todas las ocasiones en las que usó empatía, jamás había arrastrado por tanto tiempo las emociones y sentimientos del espíritu que lo poseía. Pero con Mo XuanYu, su pasado pesaba tanto en su mente y en su cuerpo, que incluso podía sentir el vacío que su bebé dejó en su vientre.

—Lo que no entiendo —continuó Lan HuiYing—, es que si alguien busca capturarlo para castigarlo por lo que hizo, lo haga utilizando cultivación demoniaca. Es como si...

—No sé si me busca para aplicarme un castigo —señaló Wei WuXian—. Aunque... —Se puso de pie y caminó de un lado a otro pensando en algo. —Durante este último tiempo, lo que hemos visto son sitios saqueados, villas atacadas, cementerios profanados. —Se detuvo y volteó hacia Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing. —Buscan sitios para despertar la energía resentida. Como si quisieran obtener algo de ella.

Miró a Lan WangJi.

—HanGuang-Jun, durante estos siete años ¿ha habido algún evento en particular que se haya repetido más que otros?

Lan WangJi negó en silencio.

—Solo se ha manifestado el aumento de cultivadores de bajo rango.

—¿El motivo?

—Después que terminó la guerra, la cultivación dejó de ser un mundo secreto.

—¿Y quién permitió eso? —cuestionó Wei WuXian.

—LianFang-Zun.

Wei WuXian parpadeó confundido.

—¿LianFang-Zun? ¿Quién es?

Lan HuiYing lo miró con sorpresa. Parecía imposible creer que desconocía la identidad de esa persona, pero luego entendió que su memoria no era muy buena luego de lo que vivió tras la pérdida de su hijo.

—LianFang-Zun es el actual líder de la secta LanLingJin —le explicó—; su hermano, maestro Mo. Jin GuangYao.

Wei WuXian desconocía muchos detalles de la vida de Mo XuanYu, pero gracias a las cartas que encontró pudo descubrir que era hijo ilegítimo de Jin GuangShan y que por haberse descubierto su romance con Wen Yeun fue expulsado. Sin embargo, tanto su legitimidad como hijo fuera del matrimonio y expulsión de la secta era un secreto a voces, y no había cultivador que lo desconociera. Lo que quizá algunos ignoraban y solo se mencionaba como un sucio rumor era su embarazo y el motivo por el cual había perdido la razón bajo el cuidado de su familia materna en la villa Mo.

—Entonces él decidió sacar del hermetismo a la cultivación y ahora cualquiera puede aspirar a ser parte de este mundo—concluyó intranquilo—. ¿Y hace cuánto está sucediendo?

—Desde hace tres años —contestó Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian resopló contrariado y volvió a sentarse.

—Aún si existen imitadores del Patriarca YiLing, es claro que solo uno lo logró, pero le tomó tres años conseguir su potencial, y otros siete años mantenerlo. Entonces... si asumimos que ese cadáver feroz que me persigue sigue las órdenes del mismo personaje que imita al Patriarca YiLing, tal vez la única forma de dar con él es dejar que ese cadáver feroz me atrape.

Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing lo miraron con desaprobación.

—¿Qué? ¿Les parece mala idea?

—Es peligroso, maestro Mo —le rebatió Lan HuiYing.

—Pero para eso los tengo a ustedes, para que me protejan. ¿Verdad que sí, HanGuang-Jun? —Esbozó una sonrisa juguetona. —Dijiste que me protegerías. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lan WangJi entornó la mirada pero no contestó.

—¿Y qué hay del castillo come hombres? —dijo de pronto Lan HuiYing—. ¿Tendrá relación con el cadáver feroz y el impostor?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Wei WuXian.

—El cadáver feroz lo llevó allá. ¿Por qué cree que pudo haberlo hecho?

—Mientras nos falten piezas... —señaló reflexivo y con algo de decepción—. Pero nos estamos acercando. Debemos adelantarnos a quien esté realizando todo esto y descubrir sus motivos.

—¿Entonces cuál sería el siguiente paso? —preguntó Lan HuiYing.

—Primero debemos comenzar a leer los movimientos del enemigo. Estudiarlos en silencio para luego adelantarnos. Y si lo logramos, descubriremos quién está tomando la imagen del Patriarca YiLing y así podremos limpiar su nombre.

Lan HuiYing, agradecido por sus palabras, esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Se puso de pie y se inclinó en una formal reverencia.

—Muchas gracias, maestro Mo. Estoy seguro que con su ayuda podremos dar finalmente con el culpable de todo esto.

Wei WuXian asintió.

—No necesitas dar las gracias. —Cruzó las manos tras la nuca. —Quiero devolverles el favor por cuidarme. Además no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Lan HuiYing volvió a agradecerle con una formal reverencia, pero se arrepintió de ello y decidió hacerlo de otra forma. Se acercó a Wei WuXian y, tras rodearle el cuello con los brazos, lo estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Muchas gracias, Maestro Mo.

Wei WuXian correspondió su abrazo palmeando su espalda, pero el gesto le había sorprendido. No era primera vez que Lan HuiYing le demostrara afecto de esa manera, pero cada vez que sucedía, un agradable calor brotaba en su pecho.

Una vez que Lan HuiYing lo soltó, lo vio alejarse e ir con Manzanita, que pastaba a unos metros de ellos. Se distrajo viéndole jugar con él y sonrió complacido por la escena. Algo tan sencillo lo contentaba, y se sintió extraño al darse cuenta de ello. ¿Acaso antes de morir disfrutaba de ese tipo de cosas?

Suspiró al ver que por el momento no iba a tener una respuesta a eso e intentó relajarse, pero un súbito escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y lo paralizó. Desde hacía un rato Lan WangJi no dejaba de verle. Podía sentir su mirada casi traspasándole el cuerpo y se vio obligado a voltear hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, sus miradas se encontraron y sintió que se le detenía por un instante el corazón.

La profundidad de su mirada lo ponía nervioso, y ahora que conocía el pasado que compartían, no podía ignorar las emociones que estremecían todo su cuerpo.

Rompió el contacto visual con mal disimulo y se puso de pie casi saltando del suelo.

—¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente destino? —preguntó mientras se estiraba—. Tendremos un largo camino que recorrer. Me adelantaré...

—¿No tienes algo importante que hacer?

Las repentinas palabras de Lan WangJi lo paralizaron. Aguardó de pie e inmóvil pero no se atrevió a verle a los ojos.

—¿Algo? —Su voz tembló un poco e intentó parecer indiferente. —¿Algo como qué?

Lan WangJi no contestó. Wei WuXian alzó apenas la vista y advirtió entonces su expresión. Parecía estar al tanto de sus asuntos pendientes y lo que ocultaba en su antebrazo izquierdo. Se tocó con disimulo los cortes que dejó Mo XuanYu y acomodó rápidamente el brazo tras su espalda.

—No te preocupes —contestó—. En el camino resolveré mis asuntos. Ahora quiero ayudar a HuiYing. Se lo debo.

Lan WangJi se levantó y aguardó sin apartar la mirada de Wei WuXian. Él solo fue capaz de devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa.

Quizás el tiempo ayudaría a Wei WuXian a entender y aceptar lo que vivió y sucedió durante su ausencia. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo, y que mientras permaneciera junto a Lan WangJi debía aferrarse a la esperanza de que algún día podría recordar sus sentimientos por él y entender por qué había decidido amarlo.

Por ahora, el deseo de Mo XuanYu debía esperar.

...Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 17: Caricias sinceras

**Aclaraciones:** Mo Dao Zu Shi no me pertenece.

Esta historia está ambientada en el universo de la novela.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 17 —**

 **Caricias sinceras**

La purificación de una pequeña villa pesquera al sureste del río Yangtze tomó poco más de dos días en completarse. Casi la totalidad de las casas y sus residentes fueron víctimas de fenómenos anormales. Fantasmas, cadáveres sin control e incluso animales que mutaron de la noche a la mañana llamaron la atención de Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian porque, siendo un pueblo tranquilo y pequeño, la actividad demoniaca no se justificaba.

Luego de limpiar la última propiedad y exorcizar al último fantasma, Lan WangJi se reunió con algunos aldeanos mientras Lan HuiYing y Wei WuXian le esperaban con Manzanita al otro lado del camino. Habían ayudado mayormente a reducir fantasmas, cadáveres y monstruos al interior del bosque. Fue un trabajo sin mayores inconvenientes y Wei WuXian tuvo la oportunidad ver el manejo de energía espiritual convencional de Lan HuiYing. Como todo un cultivador digno de la secta GusuLan, apoyó a Lan WangJi en la purificación de los hogares sin una cuota de energía resentida. Su desempeño fue notable y se mostró satisfecho con ello, pero era un hecho que su entusiasmo por la cultivación demoniaca resultaba ser aún más fuerte que la tradicional.

Bajo la sombra de un fresno, Wei WuXian descansaba con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco y las manos cruzadas sobre el vientre. A pesar de haber ayudado en menor cantidad que Lan HuiYing, se sentía cansado. Se frotó el vientre al sentir un ligero malestar e intentó ignorarlo. La herida que dejó la existencia del bebé de Mo XuanYu aún no sanaba del todo. De estar en su otro cuerpo le habría tomado apenas una semana cursarse por completo, pero el cuerpo de Mo XuanYu era demasiado débil y requería el doble de atenciones.

Bostezó sonoramente y reparó en el semblante serio de Lan HuiYing.

—Te molesta que lo elogien por ser el héroe que asesinó al Patriarca YiLing, ¿no es así?

Lan HuiYing asintió sin apartar la mirada de Lan WangJi.

—No los puedes culpar si han pasado estos años viendo a un impostor causando daño —continuó Wei WuXian.

—Es más que eso —indicó Lan HuiYing con tono triste—. No me gusta cuando veo esa expresión en su rostro cada vez que lo elogian por algo que lamenta desde el primer día.

Wei WuXian volteó hacia donde se encontraba Lan WangJi y notó cómo intentaba ocultar tras su rostro impávido una expresión amarga y herida mientras era elogiado. Entonces entendió lo que Lan HuiYing decía, y una punzada en el corazón le obligó a llevarse una mano al pecho y frotarlo para disipar el malestar.

—Bueno, por eso estamos buscando al impostor —señaló tras regresar su mano al vientre—. Limpiaremos el nombre del Patriarca YiLing y de paso ayudaremos a HanGuang-Jun para que ya no tenga que fingir ante los demás.

Vio de pronto a Lan WangJi acercarse y quiso animarlo un poco.

—¿Ya te elogiaron lo suficiente? —bromeó al verle llegar con un canasto con frutas de la estación. —Podemos sacar provecho de tu popularidad y comer gratis. Pero para otra ocasión pide algo más contundente que solo fruta.

Lan WangJi no contestó; a cambio sujetó a Wei WuXian de un brazo y tiró de él violentamente levantándolo del suelo. Su rostro chocó de golpe contra su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertado por su abrupta reacción—. ¿Te molestaste? ¡Solo era una broma!

Ignorando sus palabras, Lan WangJi le ordenó a Lan HuiYing que aguardara unos momentos y caminó de vuelta a la villa con Wei WuXian a rastras.

—HanGuang-Jun. —Wei WuXian quiso disculparse. —En verdad lo lamento, no quería molestarte. Es que luces siempre tan serio que yo solo quería ver una sonrisa en tus labios.

Lan WangJi seguía ignorándolo y no aflojaba el agarre de su mano alrededor de su muñeca mientras tiraba de ella. Continuó caminando hasta cruzar las puertas de la posada en la que descansaban desde que llegaron a la villa y, tras subir las escaleras, se detuvieron frente a la última puerta del pasillo. Cruzó por ella y metió a Wei WuXian al interior del dormitorio, hermetizándolo por dentro.

A Wei WuXian le llamó la atención su comportamiento y quiso provocarlo para conocer sus intenciones y divertirse un poco a costa de su reacción.

—¿Por qué me trajiste al dormitorio? —preguntó con tono juguetón—. ¿Estás molesto y quieres castigarme por haber sido un niño malo?

—Quítate la ropa.

Wei WuXian enmudeció por unos segundos.

—¿Q-qué? —Apenas logró articular.

Su jugada una vez más se volvió en su contra. Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué intentaba siempre gastarle bromas a Lan WangJi si estas ya no daban resultado. Él se le acercó y por instinto retrocedió hasta chocar con la cama y caer sentado en ella. Le vio levantar la mano y la acercó a su rostro.

—¡E-espera! —exclamó alzando sus propias manos para protegerse—. ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¿En serio piensas hacerme algo porque me burlé de ti?

—Quítate la ropa —repitió Lan WangJi sin variar el tono de su voz.

Al verse sin opciones, Wei WuXian solo obedeció mientras cuestionaba sus sentimientos por Lan WangJi. Pensó que si era esa clase de hombres, que forzaban a otros a cumplir sus caprichos, se había equivocado con él y no podría volver a mirarlo con los mismos ojos de antes.

Resopló contrariado y comenzó a desvestirse. Se retiró la parte superior sin demasiada prisa y, una vez que dejó su torso expuesto, esperó otra indicación. No iba a desnudarse por completo gratuitamente. Al menos haría el intento de poner algo de resistencia y demostrar su molestia.

—Recuéstate —pronunció Lan WangJi.

—¿Es en serio?

Lan WangJi no contestó.

Wei WuXian volvió a resoplar y se tendió en la cama boca arriba. Miró al techo conteniendo la respiración y empuñó las manos sobre el colchón pensando en cómo defenderse si intentaba algo deshonesto. No se dejaría tocar tan fácilmente incluso si se trataba de él.

Aguardó expectante y sintió a Lan WangJi sentarse en la cama; luego cómo el vendaje que cubría su vientre era removido con cuidado. Sobresaltado levantó la cabeza y lo vio extraer de una pequeña bolsa un ungüento que aplicó en su cicatriz; el mismo que usaba desde el día que enfermó.

"Así que era eso", pensó avergonzado. Había imaginado lo peor y Lan WangJi solo se preocupaba por su salud. Se llevó las manos al rostro y ocultó su vergüenza mientras los dedos de Lan WangJi se deslizaban suavemente por su vientre, embadurnando la cicatriz que cada día lucía más sana.

El silencio al interior de la habitación era agradable, pero para Wei WuXian se había convertido casi en una tortura. Sentía el aire pesado en los pulmones, como si estuviera envuelto en llamas, y un zumbido tronaba en sus oídos a medida que el pulso se le aceleraba. La forma en la que Lan WangJi le tocaba tampoco ayudaba a calmar sus pensamientos. Sus dedos le cosquilleaban la piel y la calentaba. ¿Desde cuándo le causaba placer las caricias en su vientre? ¿O quizá era porque las realizaba Lan WangJi?

Quiso pedirle que se detuviera, que ya era suficiente de innecesarias atenciones, pero cuando se atrevió a mirar por entre los dedos, el rostro de Lan WangJi lo enmudeció. Su expresión inmutable era acompañada por unos ojos tristes, como si la cicatriz bajo sus dedos le causara un profundo dolor.

—Lo siento —pronunció de pronto, rompiendo la atmósfera silenciosa—. Por un momento tuve una mala impresión de ti. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

Lan WangJi no respondió, pero en su mirada se pudo ver una serenidad que parecía contestar un suave y silencioso "no te preocupes".

Wei WuXian apartó las manos finalmente de su rostro y las acomodó a los costados de la cama mientras Lan WangJi comenzaba a traspasar un poco de energía a su cuerpo.

—¿No te molesta que tenga esta cicatriz? —indagó curioso.

—No —contestó Lan WangJi sin dejar de atenderle.

—Ya sabes por qué la tengo. Me arrancaron a un bebé de las entrañas. Hice algo indebido.

—No lo hiciste.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el instante que Lan WangJi dejó de pasar energía espiritual a su cuerpo.

—¿No crees que hice algo malo? —insistió Wei WuXian—. Practico las artes prohibidas y fui castigado por ello.

Lan WangJi desenrolló un vendaje nuevo y, tras ayudarle a sentarse, comenzó a colocarlo alrededor de su cintura.

—Quienes obraron mal son los que aplicaron la justicia con sus propias manos. —Lo miró de forma fugaz. —No está en mis intereses juzgarte por tu pasado o tu presente. Tampoco por tu futuro.

—Mi... pasado...

Por un instante, Wei WuXian sintió que no le hablaba precisamente a Mo XuanYu. En sus ojos claros estaba esa inconfundible profundidad insondable, que por un instante le hizo sentir expuesto ante ella.

Lan WangJi terminó de cubrir su cicatriz y se puso de pie. Wei WuXian se vistió en silencio y sin prisas. Su mente parecía haberse sumido en nuevos pensamientos mientras las partes que Lan WangJi había tocado comenzaban a calentarse. De pronto, una caricia entibió su mejilla derecha y dio un pequeño sobresalto por ello. Alzó la mirada sorprendido y se encontró una vez más con los ojos de Lan WangJi. Contuvo el aliento al sentir cómo sus dedos apenas le rozaban la piel y dejó que su calor se impregnara en ella mientras su instinto afloraba. Alcanzó su mano y apoyó la propia en ella. La respuesta a su delicado gesto parecía simple e incluso inocente, pero para Wei WuXian era una ventana que se abría hacia sus sentimientos más ocultos y que poco a poco comenzaban a alcanzar la luz. Su corazón se había acelerado nuevamente ante el contacto de Lan WangJi y sus emociones vibraban de forma familiar. El vacío que aún había en sus recuerdos lo volvía vulnerable, pero descubrió que cada vez que Lan WangJi lo tocaba ese vacío se llenaba un poco cada día.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó bajo la caricia en su mejilla mientras el aroma a sándalo mezclado con hierbas medicinales adormecía sus sentidos. Se consideraba afortunado a pesar de las circunstancias en las que actualmente se encontraba. Sin dinero, sin un sitio al cual llamar hogar, sin recuerdos. Cualquiera podía sentirse perdido y abandonado sin un futuro brillante al cual aferrarse, pero la presencia de Lan WangJi a su lado le hacía sentir seguro y a salvo.

—Gracias —pronunció despacio, casi en un murmullo—. Gracias por cuidarme. —Se encontró con su mirada y le sonrió. —Contigo me siento a salvo.

Lan WangJi no contestó, pero su expresión fue capaz de revelar lo que las palabras de Wei WuXian le provocaron. Una honesta y sencilla declaración que logró remecer cada rincón de su cuerpo y reavivar sus esperanzas de recuperar su amor y recuerdos. Quería aferrarse a esa posibilidad, y sentía que mientras continuara a su lado lo conseguiría.

.

.

.

Las calles del centro eran animadas y ajetreadas. Al ser una villa dedicada principalmente a la pesca, el inconfundible aroma saturaba las calles y los puestos enunciaban sus productos con llamativos carteles y en algunos casos entonados llamados.

Wei WuXian dejó la posada, ignorando la petición de Lan WangJi de descansar el resto de la tarde. Él se había marchado antes para reunirse con Lan HuiYing con la intención de encontrar al cultivador que repartía artículos mágicos y detenerlo antes que dejara la villa y le perdieran en rastro. Wei WuXian sin embargo buscaría información por su cuenta.

Recorría el lugar sin mucho interés, eludiendo a todo comerciante que intentaba venderle pescado y especias, hasta que un puesto al final de la calle llamó su atención. Al igual que en una de las villas que visitó con Lan WangJi y Lan HuiYing, un sujeto de mediana edad se dedicaba a vender artículos mágicos vinculados a la cultivación. Pensó que quizá se trataba del cultivador que andaban buscando, por lo que se acercó curioso y examinó lo que ofrecía.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted cultivador? Tiene artículos interesantes.

El vendedor asintió.

—No soy cultivador, joven maestro. Pero puedo ayudarle. ¿Hay algo que necesite?

Wei WuXian fingió incomodidad.

—Desde hace unos días siento un gran peso sobre mis hombros. Como si algo estuviera sobre ellos. ¿Será acaso algún espíritu que quiere poseerme?

El vendedor miró sobre sus hombros, queriendo ver algo en ellos. Pero por mucho que lo intentara era inútil, por lo que solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, como si supiera el origen de sus males.

—¡Es una presencia muy poderosa la que tiene encima! —exclamó—. Necesitará un exorcismo.

Wei WuXian se sorprendió.

—¿Y puede ayudarme? ¡No quiero morir!

—No se preocupe, joven maestro. —El vendedor infló el pecho con orgullo. —Usted no morirá, porque tengo el remedio para ello.

Al costado de sus pies descansaba una estropeada caja negra que abrió y comenzó a rebuscar en su interior. Había talismanes, brújulas, mapas, banderas y otros artículos que Wei WuXian sabía en su mayoría estaban vinculadas a la cultivación demoniaca. Tomó con disimulo uno de los talismanes que descansaba sobre la mesa y, tras ocultarlo entre sus ropas para examinarlo más tarde, se atrevió a indagar un poco más en el negocio del hombre.

—¿Vive aquí o va de pueblo en pueblo?

—Me establezco lo suficiente para ayudar a las personas y luego ir al siguiente lugar que me necesita. Solo soy un comerciante que busca hacer el bien.

—Entiendo. —Wei WuXian mostró interés. —¿Y esos artículos los creó usted o los consiguió de alguna secta? Son realmente llamativos.

—Los conseguí.

—¿De quién?

El vendedor dejó de buscar al interior del baúl y arqueó las cejas.

—¿Tiene algún interés en particular, joven maestro? —Estudió sus ropas. —¿Pertenece a alguna secta?

Wei WuXian negó.

—Definitivamente no pertenezco a ninguna secta. Soy una persona común que lleva un gran peso sobre sus hombros y requiere su ayuda.

Sus palabras parecieron convencer al vendedor, pues regresó su atención a la caja y continuó buscando en su interior. Finalmente, del fondo extrajo una pila de hojas y le entregó una a Wei WuXian.

—Con esto, joven maestro, conseguirá expulsar al fantasma que lleva sobre sus hombros.

Wei WuXian recibió el papel y lo examinó. De inmediato su ceño se frunció: nuevamente hacían un dibujo suyo, y resultaba ser peor que el anterior que había visto.

—¡Este no puede ser el Patriarca YiLing! —exclamó ofendido—. ¡Es horrendo!

—Pero es efectivo para erradicar el mal —aclaró el vendedor.

—Esto no erradica el mal, lo asusta —protestó Wei WuXian sacudiendo la hoja—. ¿Acaso nunca supo que el Patriarca YiLing fue el cuarto hombre más guapo del mundo de la cultivación?

—No.

Wei WuXian frunció todavía más el ceño.

—Quémelo —exigió—. Quémelos todos. ¡Esto es un insulto!

Molesto por su insistencia, el vendedor le contestó.

—¡No voy a quemarlos! Me costó trabajo dibujarlos. Además él ya está muerto. No le importará si luce bien o mal en mis dibujos.

El alboroto llamó la atención de quienes pasaban por el lugar. Miradas curiosas observaban cómo Wei WuXian intentaba quitarle los horrendos dibujos al vendedor que, tras resistirse y pelear por su arte, enmudeció y reverenció a quien se había parado detrás de él.

Wei WuXian volteó al advertir su reacción y vio que se trataba de Lan WangJi. Lan HuiYing le acompañaba y, al percatarse del altercado, examinó con curiosidad los dibujos. Tras darse cuenta de qué se trataba dejó escapar una espontánea carcajada.

—No es gracioso —se quejó Wei WuXian—. Si él estuviera aquí seguro se sentiría ofendido.

Lan HuiYing no dejaba de reírse y el vendedor insistía en defender su arte. Lan WangJi por su parte solo miraba fijamente las horrendas ilustraciones. De pronto, al igual que Wei WuXian, reparó en los talismanes que yacían sobre la mesa. Recogió uno y lo examinó.

—¿De dónde lo sacó? —preguntó.

El vendedor reparó en el tono de voz de Lan WangJi y su rostro se tensó.

—¿Los compré?

—¿A quién? —preguntó Wei WuXian—. ¿Es de alguien que practica la cultivación?

—No lo sé —contestó el vendedor encogiéndose de hombros—. Supongo que sí.

Wei WuXian abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Acaso no sabe a quién le compró todas estas cosas? ¿Al menos sabe su nombre?

El vendedor negó con la cabeza.

—Me dijeron que con estos artículos ayudaría a las personas. Y así lo he hecho.

—Por el contrario —le corrigió Wei WuXian—. Estos talismanes, así como las brújulas y banderas que tiene en su baúl son para atraer espíritus malignos. No para alejarlos.

—¡E-eso no es cierto! —exclamó el vendedor—. ¡Lo que vendo funciona!

—¿Se lo dijo quien le vendió todas esas cosas? ¿Ha visto en persona cómo funcionan?

Confundido, el vendedor volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Yo solo las vendo. No las utilizo.

El interrogatorio estaba ayudando a aclarar las dudas de Wei WuXian.

—¿Y cómo es la apariencia de su proveedor?

Vacilante y pensativo, el vendedor aguardó unos momentos en silencio, y luego contestó.

—Era un anciano, con ropas finas.

—¿Un anciano? —repitió Wei WuXian con interés—. ¿De qué edad más o menos? ¿Color de ojos, cabello? ¿Algo que lo distinga de los demás?

—Joven maestro, de lo que menos me he preocupado desde que comencé este negocio es de poner atención al aspecto físico de la persona que fabrica estos artículos. A mí solo me interesa ayudar a las personas. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Lo siento mucho, pero si no compran algo, me temo que tendré que pedirles que se retiren.

Wei WuXian sonrió.

—Entonces todo se trata de dinero —murmuró reflexivo—. ¡No hay problema! Nos lo llevaremos todo.

El vendedor abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Eso es imposible! ¡Es mucho dinero!

—No hay problema por eso —contestó Wei WuXian con soltura.

—¿Y qué piensan hacer con todas estas cosas? —cuestionó el vendedor.

—¿Eso importa? —replicó Wei WuXian—. A usted solo le interesa vender. —Miró a Lan WangJi y estiró una mano hacia él. —¿Puedes pagar verdad? Yo no tengo dinero alguno.

Incluso si se trataba de una broma, sabía que el Lan WangJi que recordaba jamás le hubiera permitido tal descaso. Pero después de enterarse que habían sido más que amigos, sentía que existía la confianza para que él cumpliera todos sus caprichos.

En silencio y, sin objetar su descabellada demanda, Lan WangJi sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño saco de seda colmado de dinero.

—Cuánto por todo —le dijo al vendedor, quien no podía creer que en verdad le fueran a comprar toda su tienda.

—¡E-espere, HanGuang-Jun! —articuló emocionado mientras se frotaba las manos—. ¡L-le haré un generoso descuento!

—¡Eso será de gran ayuda! —dijo Wei WuXian mientras tomaba de la mesa algunos artículos y los guardaba en sus bolsillos—. Me llevaré también esos feos dibujos y los quemaré.

El vendedor palideció.

—¡No puede quemarlos! —exclamó.

—Claro que puedo —contestó Wei WuXian con indiferencia—. Ahora son míos.

Tras un pequeño forcejeo, el vendedor recuperó sus dibujos y los guardó en el baúl.

—No están en venta.

Wei WuXian frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué no lo están? Pero si momentos atrás me los ofreció.

—Cambié de parecer —refutó el vendedor cruzándose de brazos—. Llévense todo menos estos dibujos. No dejaré que los queme solo porque no les gusta.

—¡Claro que no me gustan! —se quejó Wei WuXian—. No sabe dibujar.

—Olvídalo —dijo Lan WangJi, mirando fijamente el baúl.

Finalmente pagaron por todo —menos por los dibujos— y se marcharon. Wei WuXian se lamentaba por no haber podido rescatar sus horrendos retratos para quemarlos, pero se sorprendió cuando a lo lejos escuchó un grito del vendedor. Se abrió paso entre la multitud curiosa que rodeaba la tienda, y se soltó a reír cuando vio que los dibujos que el apático hombre había hecho del Patriarca YiLing parecían haber hecho combustión de forma espontánea y ardían ante sus ojos desorbitados.

No había forma de que algo así sucediera, a menos que fuera intencional. Pero para Wei WuXian era suficiente, y continuó riéndose mientras pensaba que un castigo divino había hecho su trabajo.

.

.

.

Tras la compra de los artículos mágicos y deshacerse de la mayoría quemándolos, decidieron hablar de ello y de la implicación del vendedor mientras almorzaban en el comedor de la posada donde se hospedaban.

Sentados alrededor de una mesa en un apartado del primer nivel, Lan HuiYing miraba a Wei WuXian sin borrar la sonrisa de su boca. Había conocido una nueva faceta de su maestro luego de verlo discutir con el vendedor, y se sentía contento por ello.

Mientras sacaba verduras encurtidas y las untaba en salsa agridulce, se atrevió a preguntar por la conclusión a la que él había llegado.

—¿Está seguro, Maestro Mo, que el vendedor no es el responsable?

Le había sorprendido descubrir que, a pesar de las evidencias que apuntaban hacia el vendedor y la versión de los aldeanos, Wei WuXian explicó que no tenía relación con los incidentes. Pero si él no era entonces ¿quién estaba provocando la alteración de la energía resentida en las villas?

—Él no es cultivador —contestó Wei WuXian luego de tragar un poco de arroz—. Tal como dijo, no fabrica los artículos y talismanes porque alguien se los proporciona. —Se echó otro poco de arroz a la boca y, tras tragarlo, continuó. —En pocas palabras...

—No trabaja solo —añadió Lan WangJi.

—Exacto. —Wei WuXian asintió con una sonrisa—. Aunque parece que no sabe quién es realmente su proveedor.

Después de obtener la información de los aldeanos y compararlas con las diferentes versiones de las villas que visitaron y limpiaron, los rastros que dejaba el cultivador embustero parecían cada vez más evidentes. No fue difícil coincidir con la teoría de Wei WuXian tras el encuentro con el vendedor, por lo que ahora debían descubrir quién le estaba ayudando a engañar a las personas y atraer tanta energía resentida a las villas.

—De algún modo parece repetirse el patrón de concentración de energía resentida en determinados territorios —reflexionó Wei WuXian tras beber un poco de licor blanco—. Esto ha pasado en los últimos años, ¿no es así?

Lan WangJi asintió.

—La actividad de las sectas se ha incrementado debido a eso —contestó.

Con un resoplido, Wei WuXian se cruzó de brazos y dejó caer la espalda contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Es como si quisieran mantenerlos entretenidos. Desviar la atención tal vez...

Advirtió la expresión atenta de Lan HuiYing y continuó.

—¿No lo han notado? El cultivador en jefe aprueba leyes para facilitarles el acceso del mundo de la cultivación a las personas sin entrenamiento ni conocimiento, pero eso solo incrementa los incidentes como los que hemos visto en las últimas villas. —Hizo una pausa y luego concluyó: —Luchar contra las consecuencias de tus decisiones. ¿No es eso una contrariedad?

Lan WangJi asintió en silencio. Para él también era absurdo y una hipocresía por parte de las sectas el permitir que la cultivación dejara de ser un mundo secreto. Nadie se opuso, y quienes llegaron a hacerlo alguna vez ya no estaban en este mundo para protestar por ello.

—¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? —preguntó Lan HuiYing con preocupación—. Este no será el único caso que encontremos en el camino. Habrá más, así como incidentes debido al mal manejo de la energía espiritual.

—Lo interesante es que la aprobación del libre conocimiento de la cultivación solo ha generado el incremento de la energía resentida —insistió Wei WuXian—. La cultivación demoniaca pareciera más sencilla que la tradicional. ¿O ha habido casos positivos de cultivadores inexpertos?

—Ninguno —contestó Lan WangJi—. Todos de algún modo terminan mal.

Wei WuXian reflexionó sobre ello y sacó de entre sus ropas el talismán que consiguió de la villa abandonada. Con sus ojos teñidos en color rojo, lo comparó con los talismanes que recolectó de las últimas villas y de los que le compraron al vendedor. En ese momento descubrió que había trazos ocultos tras los originales y no dudó en enseñárselo a Lan WangJi.

—HanGuang-Jun, ¿cuántos trazos ves?

Él los contó en silencio.

—Quince —contestó.

Wei WuXian confirmó su teoría, y le enseñó el talismán a Lan HuiYing.

—HuiYing, ¿cuántos trazos ves?

Él contó la misma cantidad que Lan WangJi.

—Ahora ve con tus ojos de cultivador.

Lan HuiYing asintió y miró nuevamente el trozo de papel. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo y entonces los vio.

—Cinco —contestó sorprendido—. Hay cinco trazos más.

—Alguien ha dibujado trazos malditos ocultos —explicó Wei WuXian—. Y solo quienes practicamos la cultivación demoniaca somos capaces de verlos.

Lan WangJi permaneció en silencio con el semblante preocupado. En el pasado, Wei WuXian había creado talismanes demoniacos y eran fáciles de reconocer tras descubrir sus capacidades, pero los de ahora resultaban mucho peor pues las sectas no serían capaces de ello.

Wei WuXian continuó observando los talismanes y notó algo más que llamó su atención.

—No es el mismo trazo —pronunció preocupado.

Lan HuiYing se inclinó sobre ellos y los observó.

—Es un estilo algo ambiguo —concluyó—. Sutil, pero difiere al otro talismán. —Miró a Lan WangJi y Wei WuXian y pareció que en ese instante los tres llegaron a la misma conclusión.

Con un dejo de frustración, Wei WuXian se llevó una mano al rostro y soltó una carcajada.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró mirando los talismanes—. Llegué a pensar en esta posibilidad, pero no creí que podría confirmarla de esta forma.

—Maestro Mo. —Lan HuiYing empuñó las manos sobre la mesa con preocupación. —Si los trazos no coinciden pero tienen la misma efectividad, significa que...

Wei WuXian apartó la mano de su rostro y alcanzó el talismán que tomó de la primera villa.

—Con este nuevo descubrimiento podemos estar seguro de una cosa. —Miró a Lan HuiYing y, tras regalarle una sonrisa, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lan WangJi. —La persona que ha estado engañando a todos durante los últimos siete años, no trabaja sola.

.

.

.

Luego de enterarse por los aldeanos que el vendedor de artículos mágicos se había adentrado al bosque con la intención de purificarlo, Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi decidieron ir tras él mientras Lan HuiYing les esperaba en la posada. Durante la estancia en la villa habían escuchado que al interior del bosque se concentraba energía resentida y que cada persona que entraba no regresaba. Y si bien ya había sido limpiado en su mayoría, les intrigaba las verdaderas intenciones del vendedor.

Siguieron por un pequeño sendero, observando los alrededores a la espera de corroborar la información, pero todo lucía tan tranquilo, que Wei WuXian había comenzado a pensar que solo se trataba de un rumor. Sin embargo, las sospechas de que el vendedor trabajaba con alguien peligroso estaban aún latentes, y necesitaban descubrir si en realidad era cómplice del impostor o no.

—¿Crees que el impostor está detrás de todo esto? —Wei WuXian rompió el silencio a la espera de terminar con el prolongado silencio que Lan WangJi estableció desde que dejaron la posada. Simplemente no podía soportarlo porque su mente no callaba sus pensamientos—. Incluso con la escasa descripción que nos dio el vendedor de quien le provee los artículos, si el impostor puede tomar la forma del Patriarca YiLing, puede tomar la de cualquier otra persona.

—Si los incidentes han aumentados, significa que él está cerca —contestó él con seriedad—. Y procura mantener a salvo su verdadera identidad.

Con un profundo suspiro, Wei WuXian cruzó los brazos tras la nuca.

—Si tan solo supiéramos qué es lo que en realidad busca ese sujeto —murmuró—. Porqué reúne con tanta desesperación energía resentida y qué pretende hacer con ella.

—Ha estado planeando algo durante siete años. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

Wei WuXian sonrió y asintió.

—Me siento tranquilo con eso —confesó—, porque sé que tú me protegerás.

Guiñó el ojo y Lan WangJi apenas sonrió.

Continuaron caminando por el sendero durante los siguientes minutos y, a medida que se internaban en el bosque, la penumbra y el silencio alrededor se volvían cada vez más espesos. Wei WuXian tenía un mal presentimiento pero no dijo nada al respecto; parecía concentrado en otra cosa, porque de cuando en cuando miraba a Lan WangJi con disimulo y se preguntaba si llegaría a ser perdonado por él cuando descubriera la verdad. Sabía que su mentira era imperdonable y no le parecía moralmente correcto fingir ser alguien más por conveniencia, pero en este punto ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Algo en su interior, más allá de la moral, le impedía alejarse y dejar solo a Lan WangJi.

Miró al cielo y suspiró resignado, intentando autoconvencerse de su decisión y de las consecuencias de sus actos, pero fue agarrado súbitamente del brazo y su rostro impactó contra el pecho de Lan WangJi. Por instinto se aferró a él e intentó apartarse, pero el aroma a sándalo llegó de golpe a su nariz, los latidos de su corazón resonaron en su oreja junto con el vaivén de su acompasada respiración, y su cuerpo se paralizó.

—No te muevas —le escuchó decir a Lan WangJi en un débil susurro.

Wei WuXian no entendía el porqué de su abrazo tan íntimo ni su actitud sigilosa, pero lo supo cuando volteó hacia su izquierda y vio a unos pocos metros más adelante la silueta de un hombre de pie sobre una gran mancha roja. Parecía haber algo dibujado en el suelo, y Wei WuXian no tardó en darse cuenta de qué se trataba.

—Una matriz de atracción de espíritus —susurró a Lan WangJi al reconocer los patrones pintados.

Él asintió e intentaron reconocer la identidad de la persona que yacía sobre la matriz, pero fue inútil. Vestía completamente de negro y una sombra cubría su rostro. Sus movimientos eran sigilosos pero resueltos, y a simple vista parecía ser alguien joven. Lan WangJi intentaba reconocer cualquier detalle que lo delatara o le diera alguna pista de su identidad, pero su mirada se endureció cuando advirtió el cuerpo de una persona tendida en el suelo, a un costado de un viejo abedul. Señaló en su dirección, alertando a Wei WuXian y su semblante también se endureció.

—Esa matriz fue trazada con sangre. —Miró a Lan WangJi con preocupación. —HanGuang-Jun, hay que impedir que la active o la villa sufrirá las consecuencias.

Él le devolvió la mirada y lo soltó despacio, como si hacerlo hubiera sido doloroso. Hizo un ademán leve con la cabeza y en un parpadeó se plantó frente al personaje sobre el pentagrama. Este al advertir su repentina presencia saltó nervioso y arrojó una ráfaga de energía resentida como defensa. Lan WangJi sin embargo desenfundó a Bichen y la hoja blanca bloqueó limpiamente el ataque.

—No intentes nada —le indicó.

El sujeto no pareció amedrentarse por su presencia ni mucho menos por su advertencia, sin embargo no se movió. Lan WangJi dio un paso hacia él y Bichen destelló amenazante en su mano.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Negándose a revelar su verdadera identidad, el misterioso personaje permaneció callado. Sus planes habían sido arruinados, pero no pretendía irse con las manos vacías ni menos renunciar sin antes luchar. Sabía que Lan WangJi no lo asesinaría porque necesitaba obtener información, y esa sería su ventaja.

Con un súbito movimiento de su mano derecha, se atrevió a activar la matriz bajo sus pies. Un resplandor rojizo inundó el lugar y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Una fuerte corriente de energía resentida proveniente de todas direcciones se abrió paso entre los árboles y se concentró alrededor de la matriz. El aire se volvió espeso, casi irrespirable, y Lan WangJi retrocedió. Conjuntamente del suelo comenzaron a emerger cadáveres y del fondo del bosque criaturas malignas y espíritus resentidos.

Wei WuXian salió de inmediato de su escondite al ver que el enfrentamiento se había vuelto complejo para que Lan WangJi lo enfrentara solo y descolgó a ChenQing de su cintura. Se la había pedido prestada a Lan HuiYing antes de dejar la posada por si la llegaba a necesitar, y ahora era la ocasión. Un siniestro sonido resonó en medio del bosque cuando sus labios tocaron la embocadura de bambú negra y la energía resentida reaccionó a su llamado.

El sujeto dentro de la matriz se sorprendió al ver sus capacidades y trató de revertir la tonada, pero fue inútil. La habilidad de Wei WuXian había opacado la capacidad de la matriz y no tuvo más opción que renunciar a ella. De sus ropas sacó un talismán de teletransportación y, antes que Lan WangJi lograra detenerlo, lo activó y se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

—¡Olvidémoslo! —exclamó Wei WuXian mientras trataba de controlar a todas las criaturas atraídas por la matriz. Eran demasiadas y no estaban contentas con la presencia de ambos en el lugar.

Lan WangJi enfundó a Bichen y tomó a Guqin en su lugar. Un potente rasgueo de cuerdas logró aturdir a los cadáveres que rodeaban a Wei WuXian y permitió que él corriera hacia la matriz pintada con sangre. Si estaba dibujada con el propósito de atraer seres malignos y energía resentida, la aprovecharía para controlarlos.

Regresó a ChenQing a su cintura y, tras juntar las manos con las palmas abiertas, reactivó la matriz. Esta brilló y se dibujó en el cielo, tiñendo el lugar en un intenso tono rojizo. Los monstruos y cadáveres se reunieron a su alrededor y eso bastó para que Lan WangJi comenzara el trabajo de suprimirlos. Primero los monstruos: uno por uno los fue desmembrando con el filo de Bichen. Luego los cadáveres y los espíritus, a los que absorbió con la bolsa "atrapa espíritus".

Finalmente, la energía resentida fue contenida por Wei WuXian, disolviéndola junto con la matriz. Con un profundo resoplido de cansancio, acomodó las manos en la cintura y miró el trabajo realizado.

—Hacemos buen equipo —bromeó viendo cómo Lan WangJi terminaba de guardar a Guqin y acomodarla tras su espalda—. Ese sujeto se llevó el susto de su vida.

—No pudimos detenerlo —declaró él con tono frustrado.

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros.

—Lo haremos en una próxima oportunidad.

Lan WangJi lo miró fijamente, pero no respondió. Parecía haber recordado algo, porque en su mente se dibujó una escena distante, cuando ambos eran jóvenes y salían juntos de cacería nocturna. El sentimiento resultaba lejano, pero para Lan WangJi parecía más vivo que nunca, y vibraba en su interior.

Wei WuXian se sintió incómodo por la forma en la que le veía y rompió el contacto visual. Miró en dirección al viejo abedul, donde estaba el cuerpo que reconocieron momentos atrás. Se acercó despacio a él, se inclinó y lo examinó.

Lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Es el vendedor —señaló preocupado, y miró a Lan WangJi—. Está muerto.

Él se acercó y confirmó su descubrimiento.

—Entonces el que escapó recién fue quien le vendía los artículos mágicos —concluyó Wei WuXian—. La única persona que podía delatarlo... y lo silenció. —Se puso de pie. —Quizá supo que estábamos preguntando por él.

—O el vendedor nos delató —añadió Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian reflexionó sobre ello.

—Si nos apegamos a la idea de que el impostor sabe que estamos detrás de sus pasos, y cuenta con ayuda, esa ayuda sin duda también sabe de nosotros. Estamos acercándonos y eso los está molestando... o asustando. —Hizo una nueva pausa, mirando el cuerpo sin vida del vendedor, y una idea cruzó por su mente. —Hay que preguntarle a su espíritu la identidad de la persona que estaba aquí.

Lan WangJi descolgó a Guqin de su espalda y, tras un suave rasgueo de cuerdas, convocó al espíritu. El eco de la tonada se escuchó por todo el bosque, pero el espíritu del vendedor no respondió. Wei WuXian se inclinó sobre el cuerpo y descubrió el motivo.

—Tiene un sello —sentenció—. Un sello demoniaco que bloqueó su alma. No se puede llamar.

—¿Puedes romperlo? —preguntó Lan WangJi.

Wei WuXian observó la complejidad del sello dibujado sobre el pecho del vendedor y negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado complejo. No tengo el poder suficiente para revertirlo. —Miró a Lan WangJi. —Lo hizo alguien con mucha energía espiritual.

—El impostor —concluyó Lan WangJi con molestia—. Lo dejé escapar.

—Ya tendremos una nueva oportunidad —lo calmó Wei WuXian. Miró nuevamente el cuerpo y, tras resoplar molesto, concluyó: —Sin cabos sueltos...

Suspiró resignado al ver que no había mucho que hacer y se puso de pie.

—Hay que sepultarlo —sugirió—. No puede quedar aquí. —Miró a Lan WangJi y este asintió.

Prepararon una tumba bajo el abedul y depositaron el cuerpo del vendedor en su interior. Después de un breve ritual en el que purificaron cualquier resquicio de energía resentida, se marcharon. Él no había sido una mala persona, tampoco alguien que buscara hacer daño a otros; solo había sido una víctima más de una persona sin escrúpulos y con objetivos aún inciertos.

.

.

.

Camino de regreso a la posada, Wei WuXian se había sumergido nuevamente en sus pensamientos mientras se cuestionaba los movimientos del impostor y su ayudante. ¿Realmente trabajaban juntos? ¿Se coordinaban de algún modo? ¿O simplemente eran dos extraños que coincidían con un deseo en común? Tuvo la intención de plantearle a Lan WangJi su nueva teoría, pero decidió que observarlo era mejor que romper el silencio que ambos habían establecido tras sepultar al vendedor.

Desde la noche en la que purificaron la primera villa y conversaron frente a la fogata, Wei WuXian había comenzado a observar a Lan WangJi más de lo que podía permitirse sin ser descubierto. Conocía el motivo, y aunque intentaba justificar esos impulsivos deseos, su mente confundida simplemente no lograba darle forma a sus pensamientos ni ordenar sus prioridades. En el pasado jamás tuvo esa clase de problemas —o al menos eso era lo que recordaba—, pero ahora tan solo quería permitirse dejarse llevar y así descubrir qué clase de sentimiento era el que había tenido por Lan WangJi.

Regresaron a la posada y, al cruzar las puertas y pasar por el comedor, Wei WuXian fue directo a una de las mesas. Llamó al casero y este envió a uno de sus meseros.

Lan WangJi aguardó de pie junto él, observándole de forma reprobatoria mientras le escuchaba ordenar una botella de licor.

—No deberías tomar a esta hora —señaló.

Wei WuXian se encogió de hombros.

—No hay horario para tomar —contestó—. ¿Por qué no te sientas y relajas un poco? —Hizo una pausa y reparó en lo avanzada que estaba la noche. —Oh, ya es hora de dormir. Lo había olvidado. Las reglas de tu secta. —Rio un poco. —Ve a dormir. Yo me quedaré bebiendo un rato. —Hizo un gesto con la mano. —No te preocupes por mí, HanGuang-Jun; estaré bien.

Como respuesta, Lan WangJi se sentó frente a él.

Wei WuXian lo miró sorprendido.

—¿No irás a dormir? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —Wei WuXian soltó una nueva carcajada. —¿Temes que me escape?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—No quiero dejarte.

La seriedad con la que respondió y la expresión en su mirada, enmudecieron y borraron la sonrisa de Wei WuXian. Bajó la cabeza y, durante una fracción de segundos, tuvo la intención de salir corriendo y olvidarse de su decisión de confirmar sus sentimientos por Lan WangJi, pero respiró hondo y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, fingiendo tranquilidad.

El mesero llegó en ese momento con una vasija de la Sonrisa del Emperador y dos vasos. Los dejó sobre la mesa y se marchó. Una vez a solas, Wei WuXian se apresuró en vaciar licor en su vaso.

—Hace tiempo que no disfrutaba de esto —confesó—. ¿Vas a acompañarme con un vaso? —Se corrigió. —Es verdad, tu secta tiene prohibido beber.

Lan WangJi asintió.

—Pero no estamos en Gusu.

Con un suspiro, Wei WuXian llenó su vaso y se lo ofreció, pero al ver que no lo recibía, esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó agitando un poco el vaso frente a él—. ¿Temes que le lleguen con el rumor y te castiguen?

—No.

Wei WuXian frunció el ceño; había olvidado que Lan WangJi podía ser una persona muy aburrida a la hora de beber, pero su compañía y la forma en la que lo miraba en ese momento le hacían pensar que quizá su personalidad como amante era muy diferente a la que conoció durante su juventud.

Bebió el vaso que Lan WangJi rechazó y lo llenó nuevamente. El jarrón de la Sonrisa del Emperador aún estaba lleno, y se aseguraría de desocuparlo antes que su mente enloqueciera de tanto pensar y le jugara una mala pasada.

.

.

.

Despertó sintiendo el cuerpo adolorido y un intenso dolor de cabeza punzándole como si mil agujas se clavaran en ella. Ante sus ojos adormilados había un techo de madera relativamente familiar. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó, estirándose en el proceso. A pesar de tener el cuerpo algo acalambrado, se sentía cómodo. Parecía estar sobre algo blando, por lo que supuso se trataba de una cama. Miró hacia los costados, intentando enfocar el entorno, y confirmó que se encontraba en un dormitorio.

Volvió a bostezar y se incorporó despacio. Se estiró nuevamente y se dio cuenta de una extraña corriente que golpeaba su espalda, y entonces lo notó:

Estaba desnudo.

—¡Pero qué...!

Apartó las sábanas y vio que solo estaba vestido con sus pantaloncillos interiores.

—¡Dónde quedó el resto de mi ropa!

Se levantó con brusquedad, pero alcanzó solo a poner los pies en el suelo cuando se dio cuenta que el dormitorio en el que se encontraba era de Lan WangJi, y que estaba en su cama.

Preso del pánico, y con el aroma a sándalo impregnado en la nariz, se llevó las manos al rostro.

—¡¿Qué hice?! ¡No recuerdo nada! —Se sacudió en la cama. —¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

...Continuará...


End file.
